Superhero Drabbles
by cjupsher
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and shorts taking place within my Big Four superhero AU. Will focus on random characters doing random things in and out of costume. Will vary from fluff, humor, to possibly even lemons. Will accept requests for a drabble/s focusing on a particular character or group.
1. Chapter 1

**Newest Additions**

Inside a warehouse of an abandoned factory the Fantasia unit waited patiently for their newest members to arrive. The group had been a team for a little over a year now and had completed dozens of missions with a perfect success rate. Their actions made them very highly regarded and admired by their fellow NSA agents. So much in fact that many agents put in requests to join their unit.

Jane and her unit accepted many applications, and reviewed them thoroughly before selecting two new members.

The group waited patiently, sitting in their SUV of in its hatch. Meg sat in the hatch as he fingered her combat knife. Belle sat in the passenger's seat as she fiddled with her gadgets. PH leaned against the side of the car, meditating. Jane leaned against the front, staring at the entrance and occasionally checking her watch.

Another minute or two passed before a purple jeep suddenly pulled in through the warehouse entrance. The group dropped what they were doing and stood up to meet their newest members. They stood at Jane's side as the jeep pulled in and parked a few feet away. The engine was shut off and two women stepped out.

From the driver's side was a women with a copper complexion and long wavy raven black hair that fell just a little past her shoulders and was tied with a pink ribbon. She had emerald green eyes and ruby red lips and was of average height. She wore purple jeans with black flats and a white blouse. She had golden hoops earing and her arms and writs were covered in numerous golden bracelets. She smiled warmly at them.

And everyone on the team thought the same thing. She was gorgeous.

From the passenger's side a tall and slender woman stepped out. She was pale, they all immediately noticed. And had long red brown hair that fell to her lower back. She had large brown eyes and red lips. Her fashion choice was a little odd. She wore a dress of varying colors and black leggings with black flats. There was another thing weird about her.

Her body was covered in stitches.

She glanced at the women and seemed nervous. She took an awkward step back and looked away. Lowering and averting her eyes to the ground.

The other woman came around the car and touched her arm gently. The red head looked up and was met with a warm smile that she returned. With a breath she followed after the black haired women as they made their way up to greet the team.

Jane was the first to step forward to meet them. She smiled and extended a hand. "Hello ladies. Glad you're finally here. Captain Jane Porter," Jane said in a friendly manner.

The raven haired woman smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Captain. Sorry we're late. Agent Esmerelda. And this is my partner," Esmerelda said gesturing to the other woman. "Agent Sally."

"Hello," Sally said softly.

"Good to meet you both. This is my lieutenant, Agent Belle," Jane informed them as she gestured to her second in command. Belle smiled and nodded. "Agent Meg."

"Sup," the brunette said with a nod.

"And agent PH," PH nodded in greeting.

"It's great to meet you all as well. We were both very excited when we were informed you accepted our requests to join the team. The whole agency has been talking about you guys. Right Sally?" Esmerelda asked the red head. Sally nodded.

"Well from your files I'm sure you'll both fit in just fine," Jane replied warmly.

"Oh, question, can you do magic?" Meg piped in addressing Esmerelda. "Your file says you can," she explained.

Esmerelda smiled. She tapped her chin in mock thought. "Hmm…can I do magic?" Suddenly her nose twitched, then she took a sharp intake of breath as she looked like she was going to sneeze.

"Achoo," she said. And then suddenly red smoke appeared out of nowhere and obscured her form. The group wafted the some away and looked to find Esmerelda gone. They looked around in surprise.

"You tell me," came her voice. The women turned to find her leaning against the hood of their SUV. They smiled and applauded.

"Wow, that was cool," Meg said impressed.

"That was amazing," Belle said in agreement.

"That was—" Jane began.

"Not magic," PH cut in. They looked to her in surprise. She shrugged and kept her eyes on Esmerelda. "Sleight of hand. Misdirection. Clever trick. But not magic," she said curtly.

Meg raised an eyebrow. She looked to Esmerelda curiously. "So you don't have magic?"

"I didn't say that," PH cut in again. Meg looked to her. "Hers is…subtler. An illusionist maybe. Or an enchanter," she guessed.

Esmerelda frowned a little. But it was replaced by an impressed smile. "Well it ruins the wonder when the trick is explained. But she's right. That was not real magic," Esmerelda said casually as she walked back toward the group. She strolled up to PH. She looked up to the taller woman and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Wind Walker. Or should I address you as 'she who walks with the wind and sings will all the voices of the mountains?'" she asked in amusement.

"PH is fine," PH replied evenly.

"You're quite the legend throughout the magic world. I'm happy to be working with you," Esmerelda said in earnest. "Gypsy, at your service," she finished with a bow.

PH raised an eyebrow. And then her gaze fell to Sally. She narrowed her eyes at her, causing the woman to flinch and lower her gaze to the floor.

"PH, something wrong?" Jane asked as she noticed her friend's intense look.

PH remained silent as she stepped around Esmerelda. She walked straight up to Sally, stopping right in front of her and looking down at her. Sally shrunk under her gaze. Not liking her intense look. The wind in the room suddenly stirred.

"You are undead," PH said lowly.

Sally stiffened. She fiddled with her hands nervously. She'd heard of PH. And what she did to her kind. The stories were not pleasant.

"Yes," Sally whispered softly.

The room was silent. PH's teammates were a little surprised by her curt attitude. She was being…unfriendly. PH got on well with nearly everyone they met. They'd never seen her hostile to anyone but an enemy before.

"Is that a problem?" Esmerelda challenged as she stepped between them. She stood in front of Sally protectively. Obscuring her from PH's view. She narrowed her eyes at PH. Not appreciating how she was scaring Sally.

The wind suddenly settled as PH took a step back. "Problem? No problem," she said shrugging. But the team wasn't quite convinced.

"Well, enough of that. I've reserved us a table at a nice restaurant where we can get to know each other better. Shall we?" Jane asked the new members. They smiled and nodded in agreement.

With that the groups piled into their separate cars and Jane led the way.

* * *

"So you're a zombie?" Meg asked Sally curiously. The group was at a little steak house and seated in a large booth. Sally was sandwiched between Meg and Esmerelda, not wanting to be anywhere near PH who kept shooting her looks.

Sally looked to her right and smiled before nodding. Sally was shy around people she didn't know. Many people were unnerved by what she was. She heard nasty remarks before.

"That's cool," Meg said smiling wide. "Zombie teammate. How awesome is that!?" she asked the group.

They chuckled at her excitement.

"So do you feel pain?" Meg asked curiously. Sally shook her head. She didn't. "Like none at all?"

"No," Sally responded quietly. Meg pursed her lips. And then she suddenly picked dup her fork and stabbed her in the arm.

"MEG!" Jane shouted at her teammate.

"It's ok Captain. It doesn't hurt," Sally said with a small and shy smile. Meg pulled the fork out and looked at it.

"No blood. Cool. So nothing?" Meg asked. Sally shook her head.

Jane rolled her eyes. She looked to Esmerelda. "So this is our outfit. Minus one member. Agent Mulan is with us on and off. She does a lot of undercover work," Jane explained.

"Yeah. I actually heard about this unit from her. She said you were quite the little dream team."

"Oh well we do our best. And yes, we have become quite—MEG! STOP STABBING SALLY!" Jane shouted at the brunette who'd been repeatedly stabbing Sally with a fork in her upper arm to see if she could get a reaction.

Meg flinched and smiled sheepishly before setting her fork down. Jane shook her head at her and sighed. She looked back to Esmerelda and smiled.

"Sorry. Now as I was saying, yes, we've become quite the well-oiled machine. Our success rate is perfect. And we're glad to have you with us. I've read your files. It said you're n infiltration and undercover specialist as well?" Esmerelda nodded in confirmation. "Excellent. With your skill I'm sure—MEG!" Jane snapped as she looked back at the brunette.

Meg glanced over to her as she'd been heating up the bottom of a spoon with her lighter to test if Sally would feel any pain from the heat. She lowered her spoon and lighter and smiled innocently. Jane rebuked her before ordering her to switch places with Belle.

With that they listened to Esmerelda's story. She was from France originally. She was part of a special order known as the Court of Miracles. They were a secret group of gypsies who used their magic to hunt monster who preyed on human kind. They'd been persecuted for centuries and even been hunted by the Order of the Paladins for accusations of witchcraft and conspiring with monsters, until their old leader died and was replaced by their new one. Who then joined forces with the gypsies before joining forces with the NSA.

"That's agent Paladin right? The new leader?" Jane asked.

Esmerelda nodded. "Yep. He's also my significant other," Esmerelda revealed. The women were surprised to hear that. But smiled.

"What about Sally?" Meg asked.

"Sally was created by a Dr. Finklestein. He found the research journals of the Dr. Frankenstein and replicated his experiment. Reanimating dead tissue and here she is," Esmerelda explained. The group gasped, save PH. Sally ducked her head shyly.

"A revenant," PH said lowly. She frowned into her glass. Sally flinched and rubbed her arm. It was technically what she was. She wasn't a regular mindless zombie who only craved flesh, so revenant wasn't too far off.

But it was a term used for evil creatures. And she wasn't evil.

Jane and the others looked at PH in bewilderment. This attitude was completely out of character. PH only sipped her drink, either not noticing or ignoring their looks.

With that the rest of the evening passed in relative pleasantness. The team learned more about their newest members and welcomed them with open arms.

Most of them.

It would take some time, but PH would get past her issues with Sally being among them. She would risk her life to protect her as a good teammate should.

And thus that was the day that Ragdoll and Gypsy joined the Fantasia Unit.

* * *

**So this is when and how Eserelda and Sally joined the team. The reason PH is hostile towrds Sally is becase she doesn't like the undead. As a shaman and monster hunter she's had encoutners with undead beofre, usually in situations tht required her to excorcise or banish them. So she's a little mistrusting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gentleman**

It was just another day for the Fantasia Unit. They'd been relatively inactive for some time, not having had any missions and all. So they were using their spare time to relax. They were t a nice hotel at the moment. In her shared room with Esmerelda and Meg, Sally sat on her bed as she read a romance novel.

Like most of the ones she read it had a happy ending. The couple was together at the very end and lived happily ever after. She smiled to herself before closing her book. She sighed wistfully.

Sally liked her life. And her friends. But she couldn't help but feel isolated from them. She was a zombie. She was unlike any of them. And though she cared for them dearly she sometimes found it to be saddening.

Sally and Esmerelda had been with the unit for nearly a year now. They'd all grown quite close. Meg and Esmerelda bonded quite nicely, having a common interest in weapons and sharing a streetwise attitude. The two women regularly passed time together, often having a friendly knife throwing contest.

Sally was still shy around strangers, but not her unit. Even PH had grown fond of her, overcoming her mistrust of her because she was undead. The entire unit found Sally's innocence and naivety to be endearing. Sally, while an adult in body was young at heart. Having only been created and animated for just under half a decade. Nonetheless the unit found her to be a valued member of the team.

Coming to a decision and with nothing else to do she got up and left her room before heading to Belle, Jane, and PH's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone inside to answer. Within a few moments Belle answered the door.

"Oh, evening Sally," Belle greeted warmly.

"Hello Belle," Sally greeted in return.

"Did you need something?"

Sally nodded. She held up her finished book, which was actually borrowed from Belle. "I finished it," she said sheepishly.

Belle laughed as she took the book and ushered Sally into the room. She went over to her luggage and rummaged through it before pulling out a new novel. "Here you go. I hope you like this one just as much," Belle said as she handed her the book.

Sally gratefully accepted it. She looked around the room to see it was empty. "Where are Jane and PH?" she asked curiously.

"Out. Jane is talking with HQ to see if they have a mission for us. PH is probably with Meg and Esmerelda down at the bar," Belle said with a shrug.

Sally nodded in understanding. She clutched the book to her chest and bit her lip nervously. "Belle?" Sally began shyly.

"Yes Sally?"

"What is it like to be in love?" Sally asked softly.

Belle blinked a little in surprise at the question. It wasn't easy to answer. "Um…uh…why do you ask?" was all she could think to say.

Sally shifted awkwardly on her feet and kept her gaze on the ground. "It's just that. All of you have someone special. And in the books I read it talks about emotions and feelings. A lot of which seem to come from here," Sally said as she placed a hand over her heart. "My heart doesn't beat. I don't feel. I was wondering what it's like to be in love. And if it's possible for me to fall in love."

"Now hold on, you do _feel_ Sally," Belle countered. "You like us right. You feel happy when you're with us right?" Belle pointed out. Sally thought about it. She guessed that was true. She conceded Belle's point with a nod.

"And as for love, well…it's hard to explain," Belle said as she pursed her lips in thought. "It's wonderful, but can be painful. It's joyous, but can make you sad. Its complex and yet simple. Its…just love," Belle explained as best she could.

Sally tried to wrap her head around the concept. It was confusing. "Do you think it's possible for me to fall in love? Do the undead ever find someone?" Sally asked, looking up into Belle's eyes.

"Well you can feel. So I'd like to think it's theoretically possible for you to feel love, and thus fall in love. As for the latter…you'll have to ask PH on that one," Belle offered thoughtfully.

Sally accepted her answer with a nod. She was about to excuse herself and head back to her room when Belle insisted she sat and keep her company. Sally smiled and relented, settling down on the bed and opening her book and just enjoying being in Belle's presence.

But all the while she wondered. Could a being like her ever find love?

* * *

The Fantasia Unit drove in their separate cars toward the city's graveyard. Apparently it was under attack by some unknown dark entities. They sped down the road towards it on the outskirts of the city. Esmerelda drove in her jeep with Sally and Meg.

"So Sally, those two guys at the bar were totally hitting on you," Meg said out of the blue.

Sally looked to her and blinked innocently. "Hitting on me…but they weren't touching me at all Meg," Sally replied.

Meg sighed and palmed he face. "Honey, I meant they were interested in you. You know, flirting," Meg said.

Sally blinked as she understood. "Oh," was all she said.

"Did you think they were hot or what?" Meg asked curiously.

"I suppose they weren't…ugly," Sally offered with a shrug.

"Were they your type?"

"Type?"

"Yeah. What? You don't have a type?" Meg asked cocking her head to the side. Sally blinked, not comprehending the question. "Like what you'd want in a romantic partner," Meg explained.

Sally's mouth formed into a circle as she understood. Sally really didn't have a 'type'. She never really thought about it. Humans were humans. Some were attractive, some were not. But she had no real preferences. She tried to think about what she'd want. She thought back to the romance novels she liked.

"I guess I'd want someone…gallant. Tall maybe? Someone charming and funny. And…someone like me would be nice," she said as she came up with a few traits and qualities she'd like.

"Like you? You mean undead?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

Sally nodded. "Someone who could understand me. Someone who wouldn't think of me as undead. He'd just see me as…me," Sally finished with a shrug.

Meg hummed thoughtfully. "Sally, I swear even if it kills me. I'm going to find you a boyfriend," Meg swore. Sally smiled gratefully at Meg.

But she wasn't kidding herself. It's not like she met a lot of undead bachelors on a regular basis.

* * *

Inside the graveyard, the Fantasia unit ducked behind their car as they fought off a horde of ghouls. Nasty undead beings who fed off of human flesh. Either living or dead. PH said she could feel a dimensional tear that they were coming from. She sat atop the SUV and closed her eyes as she tried to locate it.

The rest of the unit kept the ghouls at bay. Keeping them away with a spray of gun fire. One tried to come around to the other side of the car. But Esmeralda saw him. Her form evaporated into smoke before she passed through the window of the SUV and materialized in front of it.

She cocked back her fist and struck it. On her hand was an enchanted silver spiked knuckles. The ghoul screeched in pain as her enchanted weapon burned its skin. Before it could retaliate Esmerelda put a bullet in its head. She reloaded her handgun and opened fire on more advancing ghouls. Occasionally throwing knives at them to keep them back.

The rest of the unit held them off. Meg shouted and cursed at them as she downed many of them with her assault rifle. But she was getting nervous. There were a lot of them.

"Any time PH," she said as she momentarily paused in her shooting. PH remained silent as she kept trying to find the tear. She needed to close it off or their numbers would keep increasing.

"HELP!" suddenly came a shout. The unit heard it, but they were too busy firing to search. All save Sally. She looked around and noticed ghouls surrounding a crypt. She listened and kept her eyes on it and once again she heard a scream.

"Civilian. I'm going to help him," Sally shouted as she ran from the rest of the team. She ignored Jane's shouts for her to stay back. Civilians were always top priority. She ran as fast as she could, occasionally stopping to shoot a ghoul closing in on her in the head.

When she reached the crypt she could make out an old man trying desperately to close the door. She assumed he was the groundskeeper and he couldn't shut himself in as the ghouls kept trying to reach inside the door a grab at him.

Without think, she ran and tackled the ghoul directly in front of the door to the ground. They rolled in a heap before Sally managed to pin it down and put her gun to its forehead. She pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in its head and killing it instantly.

She glanced back and was relieved to see the door to the crypt securely shut. And the ghouls attention now completely on her. She'd saved the civilian at least. Five ghouls rushed her. She fired at them, killing three with well-placed shot before one barreled into her. Her gun was knocked from her hand as she went rolling with the ghoul.

Using its momentum she flipped it off her. She immediately leapt to her feet before grabbing a small grave marker with both hands. With a grunt she pulled, ripping it out of the ground before slamming it down on the ghoul's head.

As a zombie, Sally could push her body beyond what a normal human could since she didn't feel pain. This enabled her to run faster and lift heavier objects than a human of her size should have been able too.

Before she could turn around she was tackled to the ground once more. The last ghoul pinned her to ground. She grabbed it by the neck and held its face back as it sapped its jaws at her. It was about four feet in height. With grey rotting, withered, and ravaged skin. It had a set of needle like teeth and beady red eyes. It chittered and screeched as it attempted to bite at her face.

"Eat! I eat you!" it shrieked.

"Sally! Guys, Sally is in trouble!" Esmerelda yelled to the team.

Jane was about to issue order to assist her when the door to the SUV swung open. PH stepped out with her eyes glowing white. The wind around her began to stir and rage. With a wave of her hand she sent out a burst of air that knocked a group of advancing ghouls aside.

She gathered more wind around her arm let it fly. The blade of wind bisected several ghouls in a line. PH narrowed her eyes at the ghoul pinning down Sally. She gathered the wind into her palm, forcing to shrink it and compressing it into a small sphere. She took aim and readied herself to let it fly. When she suddenly flinched and blinked in surprise.

A familiar magic signature was suddenly starting to fill the air.

And it was powerful.

Sally struggled with the ghoul pinning her down. She held her arm in front of herself for protection. The ghoul sank its needle like teeth down onto her arm. Sally didn't feel the pain and shook her arm and repeatedly lashed out at the ghoul in an attempt to throw it off. But it was amazingly strong.

The ghoul thrashed its head back and forth as it attempted to bite and rip through Sally's arm. But suddenly it cried out as something scorching hot wrapped around its neck. It was lifted of Sally abruptly before being forced to look into the eyes of every monster's worse nightmare.

Sally took deep breaths to calm herself before looking up in astonishment. She gasped as he saw her savior.

It was not human. It was some kind of…thing. It was tall. And looked like a scarecrow. On its head was a pumpkin with a vicious and wicked looking face carved into it. And from its mouth and nose as well as all over its body orange flames flicked and crackled with intense heat.

The ghouls screeched and shirked as the searing heat of the pumpkin thing's fiery grip. But it could not get free. The pumpkin thing lifted the ghoul higher. The ghoul looked down. Fear washed throughout its body as it looked into the eyes of the devil himself.

And then the pumpkin thing gave a dark laugh before the ghoul was engulfed by flames. It hollered in pain before it was reduced to ash within moments.

"What the hell is that?" Meg asked lowly. The fighting had stopped. The ghouls' attention was fully focused on this new thing. They were frozen on the spot.

"The monster all monsters fear," PH answered. They all looked to her in surprise. She apparently knew what it was?

"You mean…that's…_him?" _Esmerelda whispered in awe. PH nodded.

The pumpkin thing slowly turned its head as it surveyed the situation. The ghouls stiffened one by one as its gaze fell on each of them. Fear suffocated them. If they could, they'd hyperventilate.

Suddenly the pumpkin thing threw its head back and howled. Each and every ghoul was suddenly engulfed by flames. They shrieked and ran around madly to put them out. But the otherworldly flames could not be extinguished. Soon they were all ash. And dead.

Sally stood up slowly. Looking around in wonder at the piles of ash that were once the ghouls. She only felt a twinge of regret. They were undead creatures like herself after all. But they were evil. She looked up and stiffened as the pumpkin thing was looking at her intently. She was wide eyed, and admittedly transfixed by its stare. It cocked its head to the side and evaluated her.

Meg leveled her rifle at the pumpkin thing. Preparing to take aim when PH suddenly pushed the rifle down.

"No need. He's a friend," PH said as she walked forward. The others looked at her like she were mad. PH ignored them as she walked up to her teammate and the pumpkin thing. She stood next to Sally, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sally looked to her teammate, unsure of what to do.

"Ahem!" PH said to get its attention. The pumpkin thing finally took its attention off Sally to look at PH.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jack Skellington. King of the Pumpkin Patch. True master of fire and fear. Lord of darkness and spirit of Halloween," PH said formally before she bowed to it in respect.

Sally looked at PH in shock. She looked back to the pumpkin thing that apparently had a name.

Jack Skellingotn.

Fire suddenly consumed the pumpkins thing's form. Sally shielded her eyes from the heat and light before they disappeared. She looked back and gasped.

Standing before her was a skeleton. The most handsome skeleton she'd ever seen.

"It's good to see you as well, she who walks with the wind and sings with all the voices of the mountain. True master of earth and sky and disciple to the one who shown like the moon," Jack said jovially as he bowed elegantly to PH.

PH smiled warmly at Jack. "I'm glad you showed when you did Jack Skellintgon. King of the pumpkin Patch," she said formally, using a shortened version of his title.

"Oh please PH, we are friends. Just Jack is fine," Jack said with a chuckle. Then his attention turned back to Sally. "Hello Miss. Sorry if I frightened you. I saw you were in need of help so I stepped in," Jack said politely.

Sally stood there frozen. If her heart could beat she was sure it would be beating out of her chest right now. Jack was tall and dressed in a black pin striped tux with a bat bowtie. His form radiated charisma and poise.

"Miss, are you alright?" Jack asked as he bent down slightly. Sally flinched as she realized she'd been staring.

"Oh—uh—yes…I'm ok," she stammered out.

"Excellent," Jack said with a smile.

The rest of the unit walked up to the trio.

"PH, introductions please," Jane whispered to her friend.

"Oh, right," PH said. "Everyone, this is Jack Skellington. Spirit of Halloween and the monster of all monsters," PH said grandly. The group gave a small and awkward greeting.

"Charmed," Jack said in a friendly tone. Then his attention suddenly drifted back to Sally. He smiled at her. "Might I ask for your name Miss?"

"Sally," she replied softly.

"What a beautiful name," Jack breathed softly. Sally smiled shyly. If it could, she was sure her stomach would be doing flip flops.

"So Jack, what brings you to our dimension," PH asked curiously.

"Oh, I sensed the tear so I came to investigate. Nasty ghouls. I'm ashamed to be considered the same species as them. All they care about is eating the flesh of anything that's not a ghoul," Jack said as he eyed the ash piles in disgust.

"We've also come to investigate the tear. Your help would be much appreciated. Shall we join forces?" PH proposed.

"I'd be delighted to," Jack answered heartily. Jack suddenly put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A moment later a ghostly apparition of a white dog floated over to him. It barked happily and circled him. The other awed as it came over to them and sniffed at them. It stopped to lick Sally's cheek. She giggled in response.

"Zero, find the tear boy," Jack commanded. The dog barked in confirmation before it began sniffing the air. It started drifting away, allowing the others to follow behind.

Sally followed behind as PH and Jack led the way. They made small talk and caught up on what the other had been doing. All the while Sally kept looking at Jack. A new feeling inside of her kept making itself apparent. She placed a hand over her heart, wondering what it could be.

"So," Meg said as she came to Sally's side. Sally looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "He's quite **tall** isn't he?" She said casually as her eyes flicked to Jack.

"Oh yes. And coming to the aid of a damsel in distress. That's quite the **gallant** gesture," Esmerelda said with a smirk as she came to Sally's other side. Sally looked to Esmerelda and blinked innocently.

"And he's quite the gentleman. Some people find that **charming**," Meg said waggling her brows suggestively. Sally blinked before she finally understood. She looked down shyly, averting her gaze from Jack.

Meg and Esmerelda exchanged a glance and nodded. They grabbed Sally by her shoulders before pushing her forward.

"Hey bone man," Meg said as she interrupted PH and Jack's conversation. Jack stopped and turned around. PH sighed in embarrassment. For Meg to address a being like Jack in such a casual manner was highly disrespectful. Jack however only seemed amused by her disregard of his title. "Have you met Sally?" Meg asked as they planted Sally beside him before grabbing PH and pulling her back.

Sally was wide eyed as she looked back at her friends in bewilderment. Meg and Esmerelda gave her the thumbs up sign and waved for her to go on. Sally looked back to Jack to see him smiling at her in a friendly manner. She averted her eyes away shyly as brushed some hair out of her face.

"It's—a nice—night," she stammered out nervously.

"Indeed," Jack said in agreement. He took a deep breath and took a look around. He smiled at the graveyard around him. Illuminated by the moons beams. "I love a walk through the graveyard. I always find it so peaceful. So beautiful," he said wistfully. "How about you Sally?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I find there a certain wonder to the stillness," Sally said in agreement. It was true. Sally was never creeped out by crypts and graveyards. She found them relaxing and quite beautiful. Perhaps it's because she was dead herself.

"Agreed. So Sally, tell me about yourself. What are your interests?" Jack asked casually as he began walking. Sally walked beside him.

"Oh, I like to read," she put out there.

"As do I."

"What kind of books?"

"Well, my tastes or of an older variety," Jack explained. With a smile he reached his hands up and grabbed his head. Then with a crack, he removed it. He hoisted his head up with one harm and struck a pose. "To be, or not to be. That is the question," he said grandly.

The other women suppressed a shudder. Finding his decapitation a little creepy. Sally however snorted and chuckled. Finding his Shakespeare rendition to be quite amusing. Jack laughed alongside her and placed his head back on.

"What else do you like to do?" Jack asked, growing more interested in Sally by the moment.

"I like to sew. And make clothing," Sally said happily. Jack was intrigued. He started talking about his interest in clothing styles. Something Sally listened to intently.

The other women looked on with smiles.

"So PH, who exactly is Jack? And how do you know him?" Jane asked curiously.

PH looked to her team and took a breath to explain. She explained that she'd met Jack through the Guardians. That Jack had close ties and a 'history' with their current leader, North. Jack was a being from another dimension. Where he was ruler. He was known throughout many realms as being the embodiment of fear. The scariest and fiercest monster to ever live. And he was called the Pumpkin King.

"Jack likes earth. And humans. So he protects our world from darker forces who try to enter it. Jack has a mystical item of great power. It's called the Skeleton Key. And it allows him to enter and travel to any realm or dimension he chooses," PH explained.

The others looked at him in awe. PH went on to say that Jack's power surpassed even her own. That only a Sorcerer Supreme was at his level of power. And in his own dimension Jack was all powerful.

"So I didn't know what an expression was at the time. So when she said 'give me a hand'…"

"You didn't?" Jack said laughing.

"I did. She was so surprised she fainted," Sally chuckled out. Jack erupted into laughter. Sally found herself laughing alongside of him. What made it funnier was that Jack completely understood.

She got her laughter under control and looked up at him with a smile. Jack smiled back. They held each other's gaze. Sally never thought she'd meet someone like Jack before.

Suddenly jack's attention was grabbed by Zero. He looked to see Zero barking intently.

"He's found the tear. Let's go," he said firmly as he jogged after Zero with the other in pursuit.

* * *

Jack and the other arrived just in time to see a dark wizard being devoured by a gigantic ghoul. It was the size of a two story house. And it was fat and bulbous. The dark wizard gave a scream as the ghoul bit him in half and swallowed him whole.

The Fantasia unit looked on in horror. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"It's only a little one," he said casually.

"True," PH said in agreement.

The other looked at them like they were crazy. Little? That thing?

"Shall we Jack?" PH asked the Pumpkin King.

"No need. I can handle this alone," Jack said politely. He looked to the giant ghoul and took a step forward. PH raised an eyebrow and was about to follow after him when an arm on her shoulder stopped her.

She looked back to see Esmerelda smirking. "Let him. He's a man. He wants to impress," Esmerelda said quietly as her gaze flicked back to Sally who watched Jack march up to the giant ghoul.

PH sighed and crossed her arms. Standing by if Jack required assistance.

"Ghoul King Korrath," Jack said loudly as he approached the ghoul. It turned to him and looked down. "I've come to parley with you," Jack announced as he placed his hand behind his back.

The ghoul narrowed his eyes and glared. "What do you want Pumpkin King?"

"Leave this place Ghoul King Korrath. The living and dead are not yours to feast on in this realm," Jack said in warning, using Korrath's title out of respect.

"Who are you to interfere with my doings Pumpkin King?" Korrath spat.

"This realm is under my protection Korrath. Leave, or I will be forced to destroy you," Jack said lowly, dropping Korrath's title to emphasize his point.

"You do not command me Pumpkin King! I will devour all. Starting with the wenches," Korrath hissed as he looked back the women.

"Such rudeness!" Jack roared in outrage. "And to raise your hand to a woman. To threaten them! How dare you act so shamefully," Jack growled as his anger rose.

Ghouls suddenly started creeping out from all over the graveyard. They surrounded Jack, at least 20 of them.

But the Pumpkin King was not afraid. "I see someone will have to give you a lesson in manners," Jack said. He raised his right arm, throwing it out to the side.

The women narrowed their eyes as they noticed something green and glowing around his right hand. Strangely enough it appeared to be slimy as it oozed down.

"Allow me to be your teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Keiko**

_This place is fricking AWESOME!_

Is the thought that went through Hiccup's mind, and had been going through his mind every day since he started his semester at San Fransokyo Tech. After his break up with Astrid young Hiccup decided he needed distance. And what was more distant than half a world away and a few thousand kilometers of water between him and his ex. He wasn't mad at Astrid. Long distance was hard. They'd been growing apart and she'd met someone.

Sad but true.

But here, at this school. He was too hyped to be bummed. This place was awesome. Everyone here was a genius. For once he totally fit in. And the facilities, and the professors, and the classes. Nerd heaven.

He'd even made some new friends. He hit it off with one of his classmates in his robotics class and he'd been absorbed into his circle of friends. And for once his nickname wasn't strange. They all had one. They were awesome guys. He'd even devolved a little crush on one of the girls in the group. But that'd been stomped down when of the guys suggested he let it go.

Still, awesome school.

"Ooof!" Hiccup said as he collided with another student as he came around a corner a little too fast. He remained standing and had only dropped his binders and textbook. The other person had fallen on their backside. "Oh god, I'm sorry, here let me help," Hiccup said apologetically as he bent down to collect their things. He muttered more apologies until every item had been collected. Then he extended a hand to help pull the person up.

After he pulled them back up his eyes widened as he realized it was a girl. A pretty girl. Like…very pretty. A petite, Japanese, with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. Chocolate brown eyes. Nice figure…

_OH GOD I'M STARING!_

"It's ok," the girl said softly with a warm smile. Hiccup flinched as he final came out of his dumbfounded stare.

"Oh, right. Sorry again," he said as he handed her her things. She nodded and accepted them. With a small bob of her head she walked around him. Hiccup stepped aside to let her past and stared after her. With a breath he started to walk away.

"Uhm…actually," came her voice form behind. Hiccup turned around to see her looking at him shyly. "I kind of just transferred in. And I'm a little lost. Can you help me?" she pleaded with big hopeful eyes.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure thing. Can I see your schedule?" he asked. She smiled gratefully and reached into a pocket on her jeans before pulling it out. Hiccup unfolded it and looked it over. Taking note of the buildings.

"Ah, it just so happens I'm headed where you're going," he informed her. "I can take you there if you want," he offered lightly.

She smiled gratefully and nodded. Hiccup handed her back her schedule as they began walking side by side to their next class.

"I'm Hiccup…in case you were wondering the name of the guy who knocked you down," Hiccup put out there.

The girl glanced over to him and stifled a small giggle.

"Keiko."

* * *

Hiccup waited at the predetermined meeting spot at a local park for his date. He'd known Keiko for a few weeks now and they'd grown quite close. So close in fact that Hiccup could almost swear there was a spark of something more than friendship. So taking a gamble, he'd asked her on a date.

A real date. Not just an outing as friends. Like actual dinner and movie and hopefully kissing and hand holding.

The pair had bonded over mutual breakups. Both were bummed and it was nice finding someone to empathize with. But beyond that Hiccup found Keiko's intelligence highly appealing. Astrid, while in no way unintelligent, couldn't understand half of what Hiccup was saying when he went into full on nerd mode. But Keiko did. She even offered ideas and different viewpoints that Hiccup hadn't thought of.

And it made him like her all the more.

He'd dressed in a simple T-shirt green sweater jacket and some jeans. Nothing to serious, it was supposed to be a nice fun day. He glanced at his watch as his leg bounced up and down with anticipation. He was nervous… He'd only ever had one girlfriend before. So he wasn't exactly super experienced with the ladies.

Still, he'd come this far. Time to be a man.

Hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. He flinched in surprise until he heard a familiar giggle. "Guess who?" came a cheeky voice.

Hiccup smiled. "Hmm, let me think," he said in mock ignorance. "Tiny, itty bitty hands. Kind of clammy," he began. The hands were immediately removed, allowing him to turn around and look into the rather unpleased face of his date.

She was dressed in a black hoodie with dark jeans and black tennis. Her hair was shiny, like she'd run a brush through it countless times. There was a smidge of pink lip gloss. Weird since she never wore lip gloss.

"My hands are not tiny. Or clammy," she said with an offended frown. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her hands and pouted.

"Of course not milady," Hiccup said patronizingly.

"I'm going home then," Keiko huffed. She made to stomp away when Hiccup pulled her back with a laugh. She wasn't really angry he knew. She just liked when he tried making it up to her. Soon enough she smiled warmly at him. And together they went on their date.

They hit the arcade first. Where she'd beaten him at every single game. And won him a rather emasculating stuffed toy from the claw grab machine. He accepted it.

Next they went to a small café. They ordered a light lunch and made small talk about their classes. Keiko talked about her chem lab partner, a friend of Hiccup's who was as brilliant as she was bubbly. Hiccup told Keiko about the guy who as the school mascot, and how he hated the sound of his voice because it reminded him of someone back home. Their voices were creepily similar.

Keiko giggled and laughed alongside him.

The last thing they decided to do was see a movie. They steeled on an action movie. Keiko apparently loved them as her eyes were practically glued to the screen. During that time Hiccup kept glancing over at her.

_Ok…you can do this. Just lift your arm,_ he thought mentally. He raised his right arm up and let it hover behind her. And he left it there. He took deep breaths, trying to find the will and courage to let it drop and touch her.

"Hey move your arm!" someone said gruffly in the row behind them.

"Sorry," Hiccup whispered as he pulled it back awkwardly. Hiccup released a disappointed sigh. His plan failed. Terribly.

Suddenly he felt to arms wrap around his. He looked over to see Keiko grabbing onto his arm before leaning her head against his bicep. She released a contended sigh and her lips twitched upward into a happy smile as she kept her eyes on the movie.

Hiccup turned and pumped his fist in victory. He was doing awesome!

Lastly, the young pair took walk through the park as the sun was setting. They walked side by side. Talking about the movie amongst other things. Soon they stepped onto a small bridge. They went to the railing to lean on and watch the sunset. Hiccup glanced over to see Keiko's hand near his own.

With a breath, and a trembling and hopefully not too sweaty hand, he placed it over hers. He took it as a good sign when she didn't pull her away. And to his elation she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her free hand around his arm and leaned against his side.

Hiccup smiled as they watched the sunset. Soon it was dark and the stars were beginning to shine in the sky.

"I guess I should get you home," Hiccup said breaking the comfortable silence between them. Keiko agreed with a nod before standing up. Hiccup turned to look down at her. She was smiling up at him. She brushed some hair out of her face as they held each other's gaze. "So, I had a good time," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too," she said as she took a step closer.

"And…well…maybe we can do this again?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds good," she said as she took another step closer.

"Oh? Well that's good, because maybe next time we can go to dinner. I mean it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. We can—" Hiccup's rant was cut off as Keiko rose on her tip toes and planted her lips against his.

Hiccup's body relaxed and his lips molded to hers. He returned her kiss, feeling warmth and pleasantness spread through him. She pulled away, smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

"Dinner sounds great," she said with a nod.

* * *

They'd been a couple for two months now. And their relationship was good. They spent most of their time together. She often spent nights at his dorm. He'd even shown her his early designs for the robotic exoskeleton he'd been working on. She was impressed. And then he told her about his idea for his perpetual energy battery. And how he'd almost figured it out. It was still a work in progress. But soon he'd have it completed. He even planned on using some equipment to fabricate the parts and begin testing out the prototypes he was going to start on.

She cheered him on. Completely believing he could bring his ideas to life.

So together they laid in his bed. Just cuddling and enjoying the heat of the other's body. Hiccup misled as he looked over her shoulder and watched the TV. His hands drew circles on her stomach. Until his fingers brushed against the underside of her breath. She shivered at his touch.

Hiccup stilled and withdrew his hands in panic. "Sorry," he muttered quickly.

Keiko only rolled around to look at him. She raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked curiously.

Hiccup's ears turned red. "For…you know," he said shyly.

Keiko only kept her brow raised. Then she sat up. Hiccup watched her curiously before his eyes went wide as she pushed him over onto his back and threw a leg over to straddle his hips. He was stiff as a board as she looked down at him.

"Uhhhh…"

Keiko smiled and chuckled at his reaction. Then crossing her arms and reaching down to the hem of her shirt, she pulled it off. Hiccup felt his yes become the size of dinner plates as she sat atop him in a black bra.

Keiko was amused by his face. She sat back on his groin, earning a groan.

"Listen Keiko, I wasn't—uh I wasn't trying to start anything you know. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything—" Hiccup stopped speaking as Keiko reached her arms behind her. And with a click her bra went slack.

Hiccup watched as she pulled it off.

"I know you just went through a bad breakup and all," he said in a high pitched voice. Keiko leaned in to capture his lips. She pushed him back down onto the bed. Hiccup's resistance and reason slowly started to fade as she rubbed her hands over his chest. They slid downward until they reached the hem of his shirt. And then they went under, rubbing the skin of his abs and making him gasp at her touch.

She pulled away slightly, panting hard and breathless. "Hiccup I love you," she whispered.

Hiccup stiffened in shock. He could hardly believe it. He had somehow managed to make another girl fall for him. Hard apparently.

Hiccup smiled as he felt a warmth in his heart. A warmth he hadn't felt in some time. And it was all because of Keiko. He didn't know what would happen in the future. He wasn't sure if Keiko was going to be her forever girl. But he knew one thing…

"I love you too," he whispered back.

And he meant it.

* * *

**Request from guest reviewer Dlh024. This is how he met Keiko and a little insight into their relationship. This is before he became night fury as is armors and plasma core are still just deisgns. **

**The Guardians do not have their magical titles as they don't really work for superheros. I mean, Guardian of Fun, as superhero, not so cool. Also Tooth and Bunny are not super old. Only North and Sandman. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nest**

"Cool," Jack whispered in awe.

"Don't touch anything," Hiccup said sternly as he walked through the vault of armors. Hiccup, Jack, and Mavis had been a team for a little over a month now. He'd grown closer to Jack and Mavis. They were starting to break down the walls he'd placed up after the death of Keiko. They were bringing out the old playful and witty side of him.

Mavis was out at her job so Hiccup decided to show Jack his armors. He led him through the vault, each with a glass tube with one of armors inside.

"So how come you don't wear any of these?" Jack asked curiously as he eyed them.

"The Night Fury armor combines the best aspects of all my suits into one. But for a special task I will put on one of the others," Hiccup explained casually.

Jack looked at each suit, marveling at the different designs and looks.

"What's this one?" he asked pointing to a blue suit with white spots.

"Thunderdrum. Made for underwater and deep sea missions. Equipped with the best sonar equipment around. And armed with sonic cannon and disruptors," Hiccup explained briefly.

"How about that one?" Jack asked pointing to another one. It was red and orange and slightly bigger than the others.

"Nightmare battle suit. I built it for entering fallout zones. It has the best radiation and heat shielding out of all my suits. I could literally jump into a volcano and be just fine."

"No way!" Jack said in wonder. He was amazed at what Hiccup could build. The suits were awesome.

"Oooh, what about that one?" Jack said as he ran to the other side of the room and pointed at a red and gold suit.

"Nadder. Fastest suit, second only to my Night Fury. But it has the best acceleration. Equipped with numerous homing missiles for long range combat and bombardment."

"Gronckle, heavy lifting and demolitions. Changewing: Stealth, Infiltration, and Saboteur. Terror: Portable suit for travel. And Smokebreath: Electromagnetic palms allow me to create small magnetic fields," Hiccup explained as he pointed to the rest of the armors.

"Are there more?" Jack asked.

Hiccup frowned. "There were. Two are missing. They were stolen from me. And I'm working on some new concepts in my spare time," he said with a shrug.

"Huh…who the hell would steal from you?"

Hiccup scowled down at the floor. "A maniac. Guys was downright deranged. I captured him, locked him up at my old base, he got out, blew my base up and stole my armors. Luckily none of them were equipped with a plasma core. But one had an experimental alternative power source I was working on. Been trying to find him for years with no luck," Hiccup muttered lowly.

Jack could see how much it bothered Hiccup. He guessed he couldn't blame him. Who knew what the guy could be doing with those things?

"So what about these other suits you've been working on?" Jack asked as he nudged him in the ribs. Hiccup smiled at the friendly gesture. It had been a long time since he'd had a good friend.

"Well I plan on calling it the Rumblehorn. Think walking tank," Hiccup said with a playful smile.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I—"

"No."

"But I—"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Never in a million years Jack."

* * *

**Dlh024** No they are not.

Haven;t come up with all the power and stuff just yet.

Sandman is tsill called sandman. Same powers and stuff. he's a magic user.

North is a alchemist. A sorcerer and wizard.

Bunny, thinking Jack Rabbit as his hero name. But nothing official yet. Super speed, heightened strenght and jumping abilites and magic boomerangs. Also special abilites to open a small wromholes in the ground for instantaeous travel to almost anywhere.

Tori (nickname tooth cuz she's dentist) hero name Hummingbird. Flight, rasor sharp wings, sonic wing blasts, mini fairies.

The Big hero six will appear. But not for a **LONG** time. Like really **LONG**. So don't hold your breath


	5. Chapter 5

**Pumpkin King**

Jack stared down Korrath while his minions surrounded him. He was unafraid as he let his weapon around his arm ooze down.

Sally watched with anticipation, her eyes trained on Jack. She was worried. He was outnumbered. And yet he seemed completely calm and confident he could handle this lone.

Suddenly ten of the ghouls leapt at Jack all at once. Sally gasped. The ghouls closed in on the pumpkin king. Hoping to overwhelm him. But Jack raised his arm up and gave his wrist a flick. The green substance around his right hand suddenly lengthened and became like a whip as it lashed at all the ghouls in one foul swoop, sending them flying back.

"What is that?" Meg whispered in amazement. Jack cracked the green substance like a whip before he threw it forward. It grabbed onto a downed ghoul before Jack swung him around, throwing him into its allies and using him like a living wrecking ball.

"That's the Soul Robber," PH answered.

Jack slammed the ghoul to the ground. Its body was in a twisted mess as all its bones had been broken. Jack made the Soul Robber expand, the tip of it became round and spiked like a morning star before he slammed it down onto the downed ghoul's head. Killing it in an instant.

The Soul Robber glowed as it devoured the dark energy of the ghoul. Jack pulled it back in and spun it around at blinding speeds. It whistled through the air before Jack began lashing out at the ghouls, smashing their heads, breaking their backs, destroying them.

One ghoul tried to surprise Jack. He leapt at him from above. But Jack sidestepped the attack, letting the ghoul face plant into the dirt. The ghoul tried to push itself up but Jack brought his foot down onto its back. Pressing his heel in and keeping it pinned down.

Ten of the ghouls remained as they pounced on Jack once again. Jack narrowed his eyes as the end of the Soul Robber became like a sickle. With one quick movement the Soul Robber flew outward and made a large circle around him. Decapitating and bisecting every ghoul in one fluid moment.

The ghouls' bodies fell to the floor limp and unmoving. The ghoul underneath Jack's foot struggled to get free when the Soul Robber lashed out and wrapped around its neck. It shrieked and tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't give. Jack kept his eyes trained on Korrath as he jerked the Soul Robber to the side. With a subtle crack the ghoul underneath his foot went still as it neck had been broken.

Jack stepped off the ghoul to advance on Korrath. He walked slowly, his stride smooth and graceful. His hands were behind his back and the Soul Robber had gone back to its dormant state.

Korrath stared wide eyed at the Pumpkin King. Admittedly…he was terrified. The Pumpkin was infamous among monsters for his ferocity. And he'd killed countless of monsters stronger than himself. But Korrath's pride was too large to let him turn tail and flee. He growled and roared at Jack angrily.

Jack shook his head in annoyance. He stood before Korrath and raised a hand up. With a smile he snapped his fingers, setting a time in his head. Korrath lashed out with his hand, intending to crush him. But Jack spun to the left, dodging it effortlessly. Korrath growled before swinging at Jack from the right. Jack smiled as he gracefully slid under the attack.

The girls watched in amazement as Jack fought the ghoul king. But honestly it looked more as if Jack was dancing. He spun, twirled, and slid under and away from every attack with perfect timing.

"Jack, ever the showman," PH said with a knowing smirk. Jack was definitely showing off. PH cast a small glance at Sally, who stared in wonder at Jack's performance. No doubt Jack was trying to impress a certain undead red head.

Jack felt something in his bones that he hadn't felt in some time. Excitement. He didn't know why. For he'd faced much more powerful foes than Korrath. But perhaps it was having an audience that made him want to give it his best. Or perhaps it was one face in particular.

Jack sidestepped Korrath's hand as he tried to flatten him. Lashing out with the Soul Robber he brought the morning star end down on Korrath index finger, breaking it with a loud crack. Korrath screamed and reeled his hand in. But not before Jack wrapped the Soul Robber round his wrist and let himself be pulled in.

Jack unwrapped his weapon as he sailed at Korrath. Swinging his weapon around to gain momentum he lashed out, catching Korrath on the side of the head, nearly making him fall over from the blow. He struck again, turning the end of the Soul Robber into a harpoon. It pierced Korrath eye, causing him to scream in agony.

Jack pulled on the Soul Robber, which in turn pulled him in. He swung around Korrath. Running along his body as he made a full circle. When he was back in front of him he pulled the Soul Robber back in. Turning it back into a morning star she struck Korrath across the face once more.

Korrath nearly fell to the side from the blow. Jack lashed out, piercing through Korrath's forehead with his weapon before pulling himself in. When he reached Korrath's head, he stood atop him and gave a bow to his comrades. He waved to Sally, who waved back.

Korrath tried to swat him like a fly, he brought his hand down on his head to flatten Jack. But Jack leapt into the air, letting Korrath strike his own head. He looked down as Korrath looked up and reached a large hand out for him.

Sally gasped again, it looked as if Jack was a sitting duck while in the air.

But the Pumpkin King was not worried. He narrowed his eyes and waited. He tensed his legs and as soon as Korrath's hand brushed his feet he pushed off, gaining more height. He leapt in front of the moon. Letting it silhouette his form.

Sally watched, her eyes sparkling with amazment as Jack's bones shown like ivory. Her heart would surely be fluttering if it could.

Jack smiled, he wrapped a hand around the Soul robber and focused. He channeled his energies into it. It began to glow, it shown in the sky like a star as it turned blue. Jack threw it down at Korrath. It latched onto the ghoul king's face before Jack gave a sharp tug.

The women gasped in astonishment as Korrath was pulled into the air. Jack reeled Korrath in. With a shout he turned in the air before slamming Korrath into the ground. The earth shook at the giant ghoul's impact. Dirt and dust flew everywhere.

Korrath groaned on his back. Feeling his limbs broken from his fall. He blinked to clear his blurry vision when he felt something land on his stomach. He craned is head down to see Jack walking along his stomach and up to his head. He gulped nervously and was too weak and terrified to move. In an orange flash Jack transformed into his menacing Pumpkin King form.

"No…wait," Korrath pleaded. Jack kept coming. He only stopped when he was right in Korrath's face. Korrath trembled with fear as he stared into the burning eyes of Jack's face. "Mercy," Korrath begged.

Jack remained silent. His flames crackling around him. But then he threw his head back and howled to the night sky. His otherworldly screech caused flames to erupt and consume Korrath's body. Korrath gave one last cry before he was swallowed in the inferno.

The women watched on in utter shock. Within moments Jack stepped from the flames with a wave of his hand they died down. Leaving Korrath's smoldering remained behind. A breeze blew by and scattered the ashes to the winds.

Jack changed back to normal. "PH, shall we seal the tear?" he proposed. PH nodded and stepped forward. They found the tear to be a large black crack in the round. Created by the dark wizard no doubt. With some effort PH closed the crack.

From a pocket in his tux Jack pulled out a white ivory key with a skull on it. It glowed as Jack sealed the area. A portal could never be opened here again.

"Nice performance Jack," PH said in amusement.

"Thank you PH…was Sally watching?" Jack whispered quietly.

"Jack, were you trying to impress my teammate?" PH asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack sputtered in embarrassment and babbled incoherently.

"Is the Pumpkin King searching for his queen?" she asked with a smirk. If Jack could he'd be blushing.

The others came up and joined the two, congratulating Jack on his victory. Jane called in the NSA to clean up the remaining ghoul bodies and find out who the wizard might have been while Jack prepared to head back to his world.

Jack pulled out his Skeleton Key and it glowed in the air before a door appeared behind his form. It was large and in the shape of a pumpkin. Jack turned to say his goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," he said heartily. The women all nodded in agreement and gave him their thanks. With that Jack looked down to Sally. She smiled up at him warmly.

"And Sally, I do hope I'm not being too forward when I say I'd like very much to see you again," Jack said honestly.

Sally flinched at his admission and brushed some hair out of her face. "So would I," she said softly.

"Then I extend you an invitation to visit me in my dimension at any time," Jack said with a small bow. Then he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He gave Sally one last smile before opening his door.

"Until next we meet fair lady," he said warmly as be backed into his door and shut it behind him. Soon it faded and was gone. Leaving Sally staring after him.

Sally's face was stuck into a smitten smile. She sighed dreamily at the memory of the bone man she'd just met. Something inside of her buzzed with happiness. Meg suddenly came forward and got right into her face. She snapped form her stupor and stiffened at Meg's intense look.

"Your face is red. You're blushing," Meg said. Sally flinched and brought her hands to her face.

"Guys check it out! Sally can blush!" Meg shouted out.

"MEG!" Sally said in embarrassment.

"No way, let me see," Esmerelda said as she shoved Meg aside. She stared intently as Sally's face. And indeed saw the faint redness in her cheeks. "Oh my god it's true. I've worked with you for years and I've never seen you blush before," Esmerelda said in shock.

"Aww our Sally is in love. I guess he wants to," Meg paused to stifle her laughter. "Bone you," she said as she nudged Esmerelda in the ribs. Esmerelda burst out laughing at Meg's pun.

"Hey where'd she go?" Meg suddenly asked. The unit turned to see Sally running to the car. Hiding her face in her hands.

"Aww Sally come back! We were just joking!" Meg shouted as she ran after her. "Just let me take a picture!

Sally kept her head down. But underneath her hands was a smile. Because her question to Belle had been answered.

Her undead heart had been ensnared.

And she was undoubtedly, undeniably, and wholeheartedly in love.

* * *

**guest reviewer LordPrototype: I'm assuming you're unaware i already made a superhero story with jack in this universe where i've already got his powers and name set. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Berk**

In downtown Berk city a young woman worked the night shift at a local convenience store located on a street corner. It's not the best job in the world but it paid. It was dead, as usual. She yawned and messed around on her phone, looking up funny videos and texting her girlfriends. Suddenly the front door bell went off, alerting her to a customer.

She looked up to see a large man in a hoodie stroll in. Red flags went up, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She stood upright and greeted him, while keeping her hand under the counter near the panic button. She watched him carefully, noticing how he kept his head down. She swallowed nervously as he went to eh back of the store and came up to the front with a bag of chips.

"Will that be all?" she asked politely.

"Yes," the man said with a smile. Se relaxed as she realized it was an older gentleman. As she was ringing him up the bell went off again and several men strolled in. Three of them, wearing heavy clothing. They march up to the counter and shove the customer aside and point a gun in her face.

"Hands up," the one with the gun growled. She gulped and raised her hands up to her sides. The man glared at her.

"Alright, now move slowly, empty the register, and we won't have any trouble. Got it?" he said lowly. She nodded frantically. With trembling hands she opened the register and began taking out the money. The man handed her a small bag to put it in.

One man stood at the door. Watching for signs of trouble. Another kept his gun trained on the downed customer. Making sure he didn't try to step in.

Once the girl put all the money in the bag the man grabbed it firmly before gesturing for him and is boys to leave. He kept his gun trained on the girl as he ordered one his guys to step outside to see if it was all clear.

The man at the door nodded. He stepped outside into the city and suddenly cried out as he fell onto his back. His comrades narrowed their eyes as suddenly the windows of the store began to become covered in frost.

They had no idea what was going on when suddenly a cold wind blew the doors open. They covered their eyes form the stinging wind. And suddenly the man holding the cashier at gunpoint cried out t as something hard smacked down on his wrist. He dropped the gun in pain right as his comrade's gun and hand was suddenly covered in ice.

The wind died down and the man at the cashier was grabbed by the neck before being slammed to the ground. His head hit the floor and he blacked out from the impact. The man with the frozen hand turned around slowly and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the—" his words were cut off as he was smacked hard across the face by the hooked cane of a familiar superhero. He fell to eh ground and brought his free hand up to the red mark across his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your city," the man muttered as she reeled away from the advancing hero.

The white haired man in a blue hoodie and eye masked smiled. "Just moved here. Heard about Berk's charming view of the sunsets so I decided to set up shop," Frost replied cheekily as he slung his staff over his shoulders.

"You must be one of those Outcast guys I've heard about," Frost said coking his head to the side. The man remained silent and wide eyed. He took that as a yes. "Well then you my friends have the honor of being the first Outcast to get your ass kicked by Frost," he said smugly.

Before the man could do anything Frost pointed the end of his staff at him. Covering him with ice that trapped him to the floor. He smiled smugly and took a look at the downed customer and cashier. They seemed ok.

He nodded in satisfaction. Until he noticed…the cashier was kind of cute. He put on his best sly grin and strutted up to the counter with his staff across his shoulder.

"Hey there. Name's Frost," he said with a wink. She blushed and smiled. "You ok?" She nodded.

"I'm good too," the customer said quietly.

"Good to know. How about you call the cops," Frost said casually as he kept his eyes on the cashier. "You know the average police response time is…twelve minutes give or take," Frost began. "How about some, glad to be alive sex," he offered.

The girl flinched in surprise. But after taking a good look at Frost. He was actually kind of hot. She smiled flirtatiously. Frost pointed behind her.

"I'll take a pack of those," he said pointing to a three pack of condoms. In the next few moments they went to the back, hands all over each other as the girl began to undress Frost.

He could tell he was going to like Berk.

* * *

Jack Overland smiled as he left the ice rink after the day's practice. He'd already started to get on quite well with his new teammates. They were a bunch of cool guys. He was still relatively new to Berk. Only having been there for a week thus far. He came to Berk after he got a promising contract with the Berk Vikings.

It was too good to refuse.

So he decided to go solo. The Guardians didn't hold it against him and said he could come back at any time. Jack sighed in contentment as he drive home, taking in his new city with a small smile. He liked it here. He'd already gotten laid a few times. Being an athlete was good for getting the ladies.

When he got home to his apartment he grabbed a soda from his fridge and took a look out the window. His eyes were immediately drawn to the Haddock Industries building. Apparently Berk was its headquarters.

Jack downed his soda before he flopped down onto is couch to watch some TV. Soon he fell asleep, getting in a power nap before he went on patrol.

* * *

Frost flew above the streets of Berk as he was on the lookout for any signs of crime. He also kept glancing up at the sky for any signs of Berk's already resident superhero. Night Fury was his name. He was quite interested to meet him. From what he'd heard he was a man in a robotic suit of armor. Even North was impressed by it. And to come up with tech that impressed North was no easy feat.

After flying lazily over uptown and the business district he headed for the seedier parts of the city. He kept his eyes out and ears open for cries of distress. But all seemed quiet. He landed on a building and stood there, leaning over to look down into the streets below. People went about, doing their own business.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

BANG

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the stillness of the air. Frost's head shot up and he took to the air. Another shot rang through the night and he pinpointed its location and flew towards it. He landed atop a building overlooking a parking lot. He stopped and took in the scene before him.

In the parking lot there was a struggle going on. There were ten armed men against one man in a suit of black armor. Frost kneeled down and stared with curiosity at the figure he assumed was Night Fury.

The men fired at Fury. But their weapons were useless as the bullets bounced off his suit. He punched them out easily. Even shot t them with some kind of strange blue energy coming from his palm. It only took a few moment before none were left.

Frost raised an eyebrow and nodded. Impressed. He continued to watch as Fury lifted a man off the ground by his shirt. He seemed to ask the man something that the man responded to with a shake of his head. Frost watched as Fury grabbed the man's right arm. Then to his horror Fury gave it a sharp jerk, breaking it and forcing the bone to break the skin and protrude from his body.

The man cried out in agony as Fury dropped him. His arm was on the ground limply. He shouted as Fury pressed down on his hands with his metallic foot. He heard and felt the bones in his knuckles and fingers break. It seemed like hours of agonizing and tortuous pain before Fury removed his foot. He withdrew his limb cradled his injured arm and hand to his chest and whimpered in pain as Fury suddenly lifted a car over his head.

"Last chance…where's Alvin?" Fury demanded lowly. The man was wide eyed and trembling. Fury growled and tensed his arms.

"HEY HOLD ON!" came a shout form behind him. Fury turned around to see a masked man with a blue hoodie and a large cane staff. "I think he's had enough dude!" he said gesturing to the injured man.

Fury looked at the man as his helmet did a facial scan. With a snort he set the car down. Never intending to kill the man. Simply scare him into talking. He turned to face the stranger he recognized to be Frost.

"Frost, right?" he asked curtly.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you're Night Fury?" Frost asked as he raised an eyebrow. Could this guy really be a hero? To break a man's arm like that and then threaten his life.

"That's me," he said with a nod.

"I admit, I'll like seeing the bad guys getting what for, but I think you went a little too far man," he said as he gestured to the man's broken arm.

"I needed answers. He was lying," Fury said with a shrug.

"That's not the point man. Heroes don't do that kind of stuff," Frost insisted.

"I have my way. You have yours," Fury said indifferently. He came forward and stepped past Frost. "I don't really mind sharing my city with another hero. That's more spare time for me," Fury said evenly.

Frost turned to look at him. Fury glanced over his shoulder.

"But stay out of my way," he said coldly. Suddenly wings sprang out from his back. "Oh, and welcome to Berk."

Thrusters on his wings and feet activated as he shot into the air and away. Frost watched him disappear into the distance with a scowl. Well…that wasn't what he'd expected. He thought a superhero would be…well more hero like.

He could tell he and Fury weren't going to be best buds. Probably ever. He raised a hand up and flipped off his retreating figure.

"Douche."

* * *

**So this is how Frost and Fury met. Hiccup is in a bad place at the moment. He's darker and more brutal. As Jack said he was rather unfriendly when they met. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan Club**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Arendale. And many of its citizens were gathered at the large local park. The city was having a special fund raising event for charity. They had games, food stands, donation booths and many prominent men and women were there to make a generous contribution. But what had many people excited was the fact that the two heroes of the city were there.

Ice Queen and Firestar stood and greeted people who came up to them. They'd been asked by the mayor's staff if they would be kind enough to attend the charity event for the sake of bringing in more people. They were wary at going to a public event, but the security was being provided by the NSA, so they felt assured it was safe.

They smiled and took picture with people. Especially the children. Or at least Elsa did. Anna stood off the side. Seemingly forgotten as her sister was getting all the attention. She was happy for Elsa, really she was. Even after nearly freezing the city over the people loved her. She watched as little girls tugged at the ends of her dress and wrapped themselves around her legs in admiration and wonder as they vied for her attention.

And yet she felt a little disappointed no one seemed interested in meeting her. Granted, she'd only been a hero for a few weeks now. While Elsa had been Ice Queen for about a year and this had garnered many fans and admirers. And of course she didn't do this to get popular. But it was nice to be appreciated.

"Excuse me, Firestar?" someone said as she was tapped on the shoulder. She beamed and spun around to an older couple with a little girl and holding a camera.

"Yes?" Firestar said with a wide smile.

"Can you take a picture for us with Ice Queen?" they asked. Anna's face fell. With a sigh she nodded. The couple stood on either side of Elsa while their daughter stood on front of her. "Say Freeze," Anna said. With the picture taken the couple walked off.

Anna sighed to herself as her shoulders drooped.

"Something wrong Firestar?" Ice Queen asked in concern.

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. "No, everything is fine," she muttered with a scowl.

Ice Queen raised a brow. Everything was obviously not fine. "Hey, tell me what's wrong," she said softly as she placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

Firestar stiffened at her touch before she relaxed. She took a breath through the nose before looking to her sister with a pout. "How come no one wants to meet me? Or take my picture?"

"Hey now that's—"

"Ice Queen! Can I get your autograph?" a young boy shouted as he ran up to the two heroines. She smiled and took his little notepad and pen before signing her superhero signature she'd developed. When she handed it back the boy looked at it as if were gold.

"Hey little boy, I bet you want my autograph too huh?" Firestar said with enthusiasm.

"Nah, I'm good," the little boys said with a wave of his hand. With a skip he bounded off. Waving his book around in happiness.

"See?" Firestar cried as she pointed at the boy. "No one even cares about me. They all love you," she said sadly.

"No they don't," Elsa said dismissively.

"WE LOVE YOU ICE QUEEN!" a group of people shouted in the distance. Ice Queen smiled and waved to them.

"See!"

"Well you haven't been fighting crime as long as I have Firestar. Just give it some time. Besides, we're here for charity anyway," Ice Queen reminded her.

Firestar grumbled and pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered down at the ground.

* * *

Firestar licked at her ice cream cone angrily as another fan club of Elsa's just had to come up and meet her. They were all dressed with T-shirts that read 'we love I.Q.' This was the fifth one. Some had even dyed their hair a platinum blonde to emulate their idol. Ice Queen responded and answered their question politely while signing their shirts autograph books and sometimes the odd and awkward patch of skin.

"Oh and don't forget my partner Firestar, I'm sure you want to meet her too right?" Ice Queen said on her sister's behalf. Firestar turned hopefully to see if they'd want to meet her. But they all declined and walked off, hollering and whooping in joy.

Firestar melted her frozen treat before standing up. She stomped her foot angrily. "I'm leaving," she huffed.

Ice Queen rounded on her. "No, you're not. We agreed to do this for charity," Ice Queen reminded her again.

"So what? It's not like anyone cares if I go. They all came to see the Ice Queen anyway," she said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. We promised and so we're staying," Ice Queen said firmly.

Firestar glowered at her sister in defiance. But Ice Queen held her gaze with a stern stare and placed her hands on her hips. Her big sister aura must have shown as Anna sighed in defeat. She dropped her head and trudged after Ice Queen as they walked around the park together. And like all afternoon people rushed to meet Ice Queen, commenting on how pretty she was, and how she'd saved them from this and that and blah, blah, blah.

Soon a crowd gathered to watch as Ice Queen shot out bursts of her icy magic that would explode into the shape of a snowflake, hearts, rabbits, and anything else she could think of.

"I could do that," Firestar muttered as sat on a bench a few meters away and watched. She sighed, feeling bored. She wondered what the people thought about her. Maybe they didn't like her at all. Maybe Elsa was just better than her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Firestar perked up and looked to her right to see a small little girl with a bright red wig on. She was beaming at her in delight. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah, Ice Queen is over there kiddo," Firestar muttered as she jerked a thumb in the direction of Ice Queen who was still amazing the crowd.

"But I wanted to meet you," the girl squealed.

Anna's head shot up and she looked at the girl in surprise. "Really? Me?"

"Heck yeah. I saw the fliers saying you were going to be here and I practically ran all the way from my house. But then I forgot my wig and ran all the way back. Then I got thirsty from all my running and went to buy some water. And then I spent hours looking for you. I saw the explosions in the sky and thought you'd be here. And here you are!" she said as she clapped giddily.

Firestar giggled at the girl's excitement.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked as she pulled out a small book and pen. Firestar stood up and took it with a smile.

"You're so awesome. You can fly, shoot fire. I wish I could shoot fire. I like your hair. I think you're pretty. I'm going to start the first Firestar fan club. Is that ok with you?"

Anna smiled as she wrote down her signature in the girl's book. The girl took it and eyed the signature before clutching it to her chest.

"Hey, what's your name?" Firestar asked curiously.

"Chelsie," the girl replied as she beamed up at her.

"Alright Chelsie, watch this," Firestar said with a grin. She summoned her flames. Gathering a crimson fireball into her palm. Then with a flick of her hand she threw it to the sky. She threw her arms out, causing it to explode and leave behind trickling sparks in the shape of Chelsie's name.

Chelsie gasped and squealed in delight.

"Hey, did you see that!"

"It came from Firestar!"

"Think she'll do it again?"

A crowd began to gather around her. Enticed by her display. She looked around in amazement to see the people smiling at her and waiting with anticipation. She looked around before her eyes settled on her sister. Ice queen nodded and waved for her to go on.

Firestar smiled wide. She gave Chelsie a pat on the head before she hot into the sky. The people gasped in amazement as she threw more fireballs into the air, making them explode into dazzling shapes. They cheered for her.

"FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR! FIRESTAR!" they chanted with gusto. She smiled down at them.

She hadn't become a hero to be loved or admired.

But she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Business Partners**

"Do you want to go out for drinks later?"

Hiccup immediately looked up from the business document he was reading to look at Merida Dunbroch in absolute bafflement. She was asking him out? Her? His mind was reeling. The first thing that popped into his mind was why?

"Hello? Henry," Merida said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Hiccup's eyes refocused as he came back to the present, he flushed as he realized he'd been sitting there with a dumbfounded expression for about five minutes.

"Uh…"

"Is that a yes laddie?" Merida asked with a smirk.

Hiccup's mouth opened in close, but words seemed beyond him. "Yes?" he finally answered weakly. Merida smiled at him happily before returning to the task at hand.

Hiccup stared at her as if she were a loon. Why in the world would Merida Dunbroch, Scottish bombshell, owner of Dunbroch Corp, and the heartbreaker of men want to have drinks with him?

_Why…why…why…WHY?_

* * *

A few hours later, Merida and Hiccup sat at the bar of a nice hotel as they sipped their drinks and made idle chatter. Hiccup had originally tried to keep the conversation on work, but Merida frowned at him and wrinkled her nose, which was adorable, and said she didn't want to discuss work outside of work.

"So how do you like Berk?" Hiccup asked. Merida had been in Berk for about a week thus far to discuss and work out the terms of the merger. They hadn't spoken much outside of professional business until now.

"It's actually nice. Ah like the sunset. But its a little cold," Merida replied casually.

"That's Berk. A few degrees south of freezing to death," Hiccup quipped back. Merida chuckled. As the night wore on and they'd had a few more drinks they'd drifted to other subjects.

"So I'm on the field for two seconds when I get decked. I black out. And then I wake up in the nurse's office. I was out for three hours. And that's when I gave up on becoming a football legend," Hiccup said with mirth.

Merida giggled and snorted in laughter. She tried to stifle her giggles but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, thank you. Glad you find my dreams being crushed amusing," Hiccup said sarcastically as he raised his glass up. "To crushed dreams," he toasted.

"Aww, wee lamb. Ah suppose running the most successful technological company of the era and being one of the richest men in the world just doesn't compare."

"Well it softens the blow," Hiccup said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"And besides, it got you a date with a beautiful woman didn't it," Merida added with a wink.

Hiccup stiffened and blushed. So this was a date?

"Sorry Henry. Did I make things awkward?" Merida said as she noticed his face fall.

"What? No, no, no. It's just…"

"You thought I was using this as an opportunity to divulge secrets from you?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup cringed a little. It had crossed his mind.

"Believe it or not Henry Harrison Haddock III, but my family and I have more honor than that. Ah don't just go asking my business partners out on dates for an ulterior motive," Merida said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, so you ask your business partners out for other reasons?" Hiccup said with a smirk.

Merida flinched and blushed. She looked down into her drink and swirled her straw around it nervously. She brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "Ah don't make it a habit of asking my business partners out at all. You're the first," she admitted.

It was Hiccup's turn to blush. "Well I'm flattered Merida. Can I buy you another drink?" he offered. She smiled and nodded.

After another hour in each other's company Merida called a cab to take her home. Hiccup waited with her. Finding himself enjoying her company very much.

All too soon they said goodbye and that they'd see each other the next day.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her cab drive away. But with a sigh and a shrug he made his way back to his own car. He'd had fun. No doubt. But he wasn't under any delusions. All this would be was a night of two adults having friendly conversation and some drinks.

Nothing more.

* * *

Or so he thought.

"Don't let me go!"

"I'm not."

"You better not drop me!"

"I won't."

"Ack!"

"I got you," Hiccup said in amusement as he caught Merida in his arms. They were at the ice skating rink in Berk's main mall. Merida had asked him out again, so he decided to take her here. And apparently Merida had never ice skated a day in her life.

She was wide eyed and unsteady on her feet, holding onto Hiccup as if her life depended on it as he led her across the ice. She looked up at him with big blue eyes. Hiccup stiffened as he gazed into them. She was very close. Very much in his space as she held onto his arms.

Hiccup cleared his throat and with a mischievous grin he let her go and slid back from her.

"Henry!" Merida yelped as she suddenly lost her anchor. She was wide eyed and unsteady as she wobbled and wheeled her arms to stay upright.

"Having trouble Ms. Dunbroch?" Hiccup asked with an amused grin.

"Ah'm gonna kill you if I fall Haddock. Get over here!" Merida demanded as she slid slowly across the ice toward him. Hiccup chuckled before sliding back a little further. "HENRY!"

"I'm feeling a little threatened. I think it'd be better for my health if I avoided the person making threat on my life," he bantered back.

"Henry," Merida whined. She looked at him and made her eyes as big as she could. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Hiccup immediately caved and slid within arms reached. Merida immediately reached out and grabbed onto him. Pressing herself against his chest.

"Jackass," she muttered quietly. But she held on as he led her to the edge of the ring and off the ice.

* * *

"Ah don't know Punz. There's just something about him," Merida said as she sat on her couch and spoke with her best friend on the phone.

"Like what?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"It's just…he's easy to talk to. And he's funny. And he's charming. He's not as muscular as I'd like. But he's actually very handsome. And he's so smart," Merida replied.

Rapunzel could hear the smile in her voice. "I think someone has a crush," she teased.

But Merida remained silent. "Ah think you could be right," Merida said in astonishment. Rapunzel gasped dramatically on the other end before squealing loud enough to nearly burst her ear drum.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Rapunzel shouted giddily.

"Now hold on Punz. There the fact that we're business partners. A relationship would be seen as unprofessional," Merida argued.

"So what?"

Merida blinked at Rapunzel's simple rebuttal. But surprisingly…

"You're absolutely right," Merida said in agreement. And another squeal from Rapunzel.

"So how's Brazil?" Merida asked changing the subject.

"Good. The shoots done. We're heading to Paris next," Rapunzel replied casually.

"Ah. Well it's getting late Punz. Talk later," Merida said with a yawn.

"K. Ciao," she said before hanging up.

* * *

"So?"

"So…"

"…"

"Stop staring at me Jack."

"You sly dog you."

"Shut up Jack!"

"You like this girl."

"No I don't!"

"You totally do."

"No I don't."

"You're lying."

"It doesn't matter if it's a lie…I mean—"

"Ah hah! I got ya!" Jack said pointing his finger a Hiccup and smiling in victory.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, so maybe I do," he admitted.

"Dude that's awesome. You've never had a girlfriend since I've met you," Jack said with enthusiasm. He was happy for Hiccup.

"Do you remember why?"

"Oh not this ag—dude, come on. Let it go," Jack said with a sigh.

"It's not that easy Jack. It's dangerous for me to be with someone…I have to ensure we don't go any further," Hiccup said resolutely, even though a tiny part of himself was telling him otherwise.

"Dude, just let yourself have this. You're a good guy Hiccup. You deserve some happiness just like everyone else."

Hiccup frowned pensively at the screen of the Cove's supercomputer. A small part of him wanted to pursue Merida. He found himself drawn to her. She was his type. Beautiful. Assertive. Practically bursting with confidence. Not spoiled but hardworking. And there was just a fire in her. A passion.

But he shook his head. There was a reason he stayed single. It was a good one too. He nodded as he came to a decision.

He had to stop things with Merida and soon.

* * *

The night had gone great. Wonderful even. Hiccup had picked her up and taken her to a local fair. He paid for everything, just because he wanted to, not because he had too. He'd bought cotton candy, gone on rides with her, she'd showcased her shooting skills and won him a stuffed pink bear. He gaped at her skills and flushed as he accepted it.

Now he finished off the night by walking her to the door of her condo. Like a gentleman. Merida's heart fluttered in her chest as he walked behind her. She hadn't like someone like she did Hiccup (she preferred his nickname after he revealed it to her) in a long time. Once she was at her door she unlocked it and turned to smile at Hiccup.

She blushed slightly as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes. "Ah had fun tonight Hiccup," she said earnestly.

"Me too Merida," he said with a nod.

Her smiled widened. And then he took a step toward him. Hiccup's eyes widened in panic. It was now or never.

"Anyway Merida," he began as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes Hiccup?" she whispered as she got a bit closer.

"I was thinking—" Hiccup continued. But suddenly his mind blanched as Merida's eyes closed as she began rising on her tip toes.

_Oh god she's closing in. DO IT NOW! _He screamed in his mind. But he was too stunned to say anything. He just kept staring as her soft looking pink lips kept coming.

_You idiot! Drop the bomb. Get it over with before—_ his train of thought was cut off as her lips made contact with his. They molded almost perfectly against his own. And they were as soft as rose petals. Hiccup was stiff for a few seconds before his body sagged and relaxed into the kiss. A pleasant euphoria spread throughout his body as his mind began to cloud over in a warm and pleasant haze.

Merida pulled back after a few moments to blush and giggle at Hiccup's goofy crooked grin.

"So, you were saying Hiccup?" Merida asked curiously.

"I was thinking I'd like very much to see you again," Hiccup replied in a dreamy state.

"That would be lovely," Merida replied softly. Rising on her toes she pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight Henry," she said smiling as she stepped inside and shut the door.

Hiccup turned to walk away still in his happy stupor.

He decided in that moment to pursue Merida and see where things went.

He just had a feeling that things would somehow be ok at the end of everything.

And besides that, sometimes the risk was worth the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Opinion**

Frost flew above the streets of Berk as he kept on the lookout for crime. And as he did, his mind kept drifting back to the other hero of Berk. Night Fury.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around the guy. He was a hero, but he didn't act much like one. After his initial run in with the armored man, he'd done a bit of research. Overall, he did keep Berk safe. The Outcasts and many other criminal activity had dropped considerably since he'd taken up defending Berk. But the way he went about it…

The guy was cold. He put many Outcasts in the hospital with broken bones, snapped limbs, burn marks, the works. What kind of hero did that? The overall opinion of him was that he was a scary dude. To both the good and the bad. But what was the point in being a hero if the _good_ people feared you?

Frost thought Night Fury lucky the NSA hadn't done something about him. But he figured it was probably because Fury never actually took lives. But Frost couldn't help but feel it was a matter of when, not if. He was violent, and it tended to escalate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screech of wheels. Frost stopped in midair to hover and looked around to see a small shipping truck barreling down the street with a certain armored hero in aerial pursuit. Frost narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell Fury was doing.

He took off after them. He caught up right as Fury landed in front of the truck and readied himself. It slammed into him, but it came to a stop as Fury kept his feet planted into the gorund and stabbed his arm into the engines, ripping out parts and shutting the car down.

The truck came to a stop and the diver scrambled out of his car. Fury shot him in the back with his gauntlet, knocking him to the floor. The man tried to get up before he was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

Fury glared into the eyes of the trembling man. The man was wide eyed, begging him not to hurt him. Fury raised up him other hands as his wrist blade sprang out. The man eyed the glowing red blade as Fry beagn to move it nearer to him. The man shouted and flailed as he felt the heat of the blade come nearer and nearer.

"STOP!" suddenly Fury's arm was covered in ice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Frost pointing his cane at him and glaring.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way Icicle," Fury growled lowly. He flexed his hand, shattering the ice encasing it easily.

"Dude, what the hell?! Are you insane?" Frost shouted. "Put the guy down."

Fury snorted before dropping the man. The man fell to his knees and released a breath in relief before Fury backhanded him across the face, knocking him out.

"What is your problem?!" Frost asked in shock. A crowd began to gather as traffic stopped.

"I have no problem. Now if you'll excuse me," Fury said curtly as he turned his attention to the truck. He took a step toward it when an icy wall suddenly appeared in front of him. He sighed in annoyance before looking back to Frost. "You're starting to irritate me Frost."

"Tough, I tend to do that," Frost back.

Fury raised a hand up and fired at him. First rolled to the side and waved his cane. Firing shards of ice back at him. In hindsight, that was a pointless move as they did nothing.

"Really? Ice?" Fury said with a snort.

"Yeah…not my best thought out move," Frost said with a weak chuckle. With a twirl of his cane he tapped the butt against the ground. Covering the street on a small patch of ice.

"Am I supposed to trip and fall?" Fury asked sarcastically. Frost threw a blast of air at him. It took Fury by surprise and managed to make him slip. He yelped as he landed on his back.

"That was the idea," Frost said with a smirk. Fury raised a hand up and fired, managing to catch Frost in the chest. Frost went sailing back before landing onto the hood of a car.

He groaned before looking up to see Fury on his feet and heading to the back of the truck. "Hey, get back here. I'm not done with you!" Frost shouted as he ran after him.

When he got to him, Fury had opened the back to reveal a small group of young women. Half-dressed and looking terrified.

"What is—"

"Human trafficker," Fury explained shortly. He motioned with his head to the downed man. "Would have been sold as slaves and prostitutes," he said with blatant disgust. The police showed up a few minutes later, prompting the heroes to take their leave.

They stood atop a building and watched as the women were checked over by medics and the man was arrested. Frost stood beside Fury awkwardly, rubbing the back of his hooded head in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry man. I guess I jumped the gun a little," Frost muttered to apologize. Fury snorted and turned to walk off. "Ok then fine, be a dick," Frost muttered.

"Fury stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you have a hockey game to be preparing for?"

Frost froze on the spot. He looked at Fury in shock. Fury walked up to him and leaned in to whisper.

"That's right **Jack. **I know who you are. This is your last warning. Stay the hell out of my way," Fury commanded icily. He brushed past Frost, intentionally bumping shoulder with him before he activated his wings and thrusters and flew off.

Frost watched him go. His face in a hard scowl. So he figured out who he was. Fantastic.

"Dick."

* * *

The people of Berk were in a panic. They watched the horror before them. An apartment building was on fire. It had happened so suddenly, without any warning. It was the middle of the night, people were rushing from the lower levels and out of the fire escapes as best they could.

The firemen were route. Ready to do their job.

And so was someone else. Frost was already in the air in front of the building. Blasting and blowing out some of the fire as best he could. He had to be careful, he could accidently make it bigger by feeding it too much oxygen. But he seemed to be managing.

"FROST!" came a shout from below. Frost looked down to see a group of people waving to him frantically. He furrowed his brows and he lowered down within earshot.

"Frost my nanny and my kids are in there," an older man shouted. Frost's eyes winded in horror. He looked up as the man pointed out the window to his building, pleading for Frost to save them. With a nod, Frost took a deep breath. He flew upwards, pausing at a nearby open window with smoke coming out. He took a few more breaths before he flew inside.

Immediately he was met with intense heat coupled with the cloudy room that made his throat burn and eyes water. Focusing, he made a small spiraling sphere of rotating air to protect himself from inhaling too much smoke.

Then he made his way through the apartment. Battling flames and heat as he looked and called out for the children. Eventually he made his way to a shut door. He blasted the flames away, before he knocked lightly.

After a moment of waiting a small child opened the door. Frost gave him a reassuring smile before looking into the room to see a young woman trying to comfort a crying toddler.

"Alright everyone, time to go," Frost commanded.

Soon he was leading the group out of the room, back towards the window where he'd used the wind to lower them to the ground. But suddenly a loud creak was heard above them. They all looked up to see a crack spreading across the ceiling.

Frost was wide eyed and shouted as he grabbed everyone to try and save them.

"I got it," came a familiar altered voice. Frost looked to see a black shape move past him and catch the collapsing ceiling. He stood there as Fury supported the weight of the ceiling.

Fury groaned from the strain before looking at Frost. "Gonna stare at me all night?"

Frost snapped back to reality as he got the civilians to the window. He grabbed them, wrapping his arms around them before commanding the winds to lower them slowly to the ground. Once they touched down the kids rushed to their parents as Frost looked back up to the building.

Fury hadn't come out. He was about to go up after him when there was an explosion. Everyone gasped and leapt back as some rubble came tumbling down.

Frost looked back up and held his breath. Fury and him may not have gotten along…but still.

From the fire a black figure suddenly shot out. Frost leapt back as it came crashing down to the street. Fury landed in a crouch, cracking the ground beneath him. His armor was emitting steam from the heat, but otherwise he looked fine.

"You alright?" Frost asked as he approached him.

Fury looked up before standing. "Fine," he said with a nod. Then his gaze swept over the civilians. They stiffened, scared of the infamous hero of Berk. Fury continued to sweep the crowd until his eyes fell onto one face.

He raised an arm up and pointed. "You, don't move," he commanded. Frost turned to see a man suddenly turn tail and run. He pushed his ways through the crowd in a mad dash. But as he cleared the collection of people he was hit in the back. He groaned before rolling over to see Fury hovering off the ground and flying at him.

Fury landed before him before lifting him up by the jaw. The man cried out in agony as Fury's armor was still hot. It left red angry burn marks over his face.

Frost landed behind him. Stunned and confused. Before he could intervene the police showed up and surrounded Fury, ordering him to drop the man and surrender. Frost watched, wondering what Fury would do. Would he go against the police?

"Sergeant. This man is James "Pyro" Benson. A known and wanted arsonist," Fury suddenly said. The police and Frost flinched in shock. "If you run a search it will confirm what I'm saying. Pus there's minor amounts of accelerant on his shoes. This was no accident, and I think we got out guy."

The Sergeant was frozen for a moment before ordering some officers to make a few calls and do a search. And sure enough, it was confirmed. The man was a known arsonist that had eluded police custody. They apprehended him before allowing Fury to go.

Fury flew off before landing on a building.

"Any reason you're following me?" he asked aloud.

Behind him, Frost touched down. "Just saying thanks," Frost replied with a shrug. Fury glanced over his shoulder and nodded in acceptance. He was about to fly off when Frost spoke up.

"You know Fury, I don't get you," Frost began.

"Oh? Is there something to get?"

"Yeah…you seem and act like a dick. But deep down, you fight for justice. You protect the innocent. So why the brutality?" Frost asked.

"The bad people fear me. It makes my job easier," he replied casually.

"But so do the good people," Frost pointed out.

"I'm not doing this to be popular."

"I know. But, what's the point if the good people who are supposed to count on you don't trust you? Don't you want people to know you're on their side?" Frost asked.

Fury kept looking at him. His words being processed. Then he abruptly turned away. His wings sprang out. "Oh and Frost, he said before going. Frost motioned with his head to go on.

"Thanks."

In the next moment Fury shot into the air and across the city. Disappearing from sight. Frist watched him go. His view of Fury changing somewhat. The due was still hard to figure out. But all in all…

He was less of a jerk than Frost initially thought.

* * *

In Berk's small park a young woman ran for her life. She'd been ambushed on her way home as a man jumped her. He tried to drag her away, but she managed to fight him off before she turned tail. Unfortunately, the man was quite stubborn.

The park was mostly empty t this time of night, but it had been the nearest thing and she thought she could lose him.

The woman suddenly yelped as she tripped over a rock. She hit the dirt of the trail before the man pounced on her. He clasped a hand over her mouth and lifted her off the ground. He was at least twice her size and weight as he lifted her like a rag doll before stepping of the trial and dragging her into the trees.

The woman gave a muffled cry in desperation as tears came to her eyes. The man gripped her so hard she was sure there was going to be bruises the next day. Soon he slammed her against a tree before holding a knife to her neck.

He woman screamed and fought, and their struggle woke a small figure in the trees. A pair of blue eyes opened from a small black creature hanging upside down from a nearby tree. It looked at the two people with intelligent eyes, cocking its head to the side as it assessed the situation.

The woman was crying. Screaming bloody murder. The man was holding her, cursing and demanding she be quiet as he grabbed and pulled at her clothing. And it could make out the glint of metal in the man's hand.

The creature went through a small internal debate. But soon it came to a decision. It unfurled its wings and let itself drop.

The woman and man were so keen on their scuffling that they didn't notice the purple smoke and a slight rustles of leaves and foliage behind them.

"Hey leave her alone!" came a voice.

The woman and stopped. The woman looked past her captor while the man glanced over his shoulder. Their they saw a young woman wearing all black, she looked dirty as there were patches of mud and dirt on her black turtleneck dress. She glared at the man with angry blue eyes.

"Back off girl, this doesn't concern you," the man warned as he pointed his knife at her.

"Leave or I'll call the cops," the young woman warned.

The man cocked an eyebrow. So she hadn't yet then? He growled in annoyance. He slapped the woman across the face, causing her to slump to the ground in a daze before turning to young woman. He shook his head and sneered at her.

"Should've left girl. I'm a monster," he said before charging her. He raised his knife over his head, intent on stabbing her. The woman waited before in an instance she was before hi. He was so surprised he nearly barreled into her right as she buried her fist into his stomach.

The man's eyes bulged out of his head and he slumped to the ground, dropping his knife in the process as the contents of his stomach came spilling out of his mouth.

The woman walked passed him, going to the older lady to see if she was ok. She kneeled before her, patting her on the cheek to rouse her.

"Hey, you ok?" she whispered softly. The woman's eyes focused, staring into the face of the younger woman. She gave a weak nod. "You should call the police," the younger girl advised. The woman nodded before pulling her phone from her pocket and dialing the police.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed. The younger girl suddenly felt something pierce her back. Her eyes widened as she felt the cold steel.

"Like I said girl. I'm a mon—" the man's words were cut off as the girl smashed the back of her head against his nose. It broke with a crunch, causing blood to start spilling out. The girl suddenly whirled around and grabbed the man by his shoulder. She whipped him around before slamming him into a tree. She glared up at him with glowing blue eyes.

"You think you're a monster?" she asked lowly. "Try me," she growled. Her eyes suddenly became like a beast's, narrowed and dangerous as she opened her mouth to reveal pointed ivory fangs.

The man broke out in cold sweat and she suddenly screamed in his face. It was like the roar of beast and it case the man to shriek in horror. The man felt a warmth pool in his pants before he blacked out from shock.

The girl dropped the man in disgust. She reached behind her, hissing n discomfort before yanking the knife out. She eyed the blood on it before tossing it aside. She looked back to the other woman, who was staring at her in fear.

"Hey, are you—"

"Stay back!" she howled.

The girl frowned. "You're welcome lady," she muttered as she turned and walked away.

She soon disappeared into the trees. And a few minutes later she gazed up at the moon as she stood on a high branch. Her stomach growled. She put a hand on it and sighed. Suddenly she was hit by a wave of nausea and exhaustion. She feel to a knee and slumped against the tree.

It had been too long since she'd fed. And she hadn't been filling up either. Tomorrow she'd have to find a small animal or something.

With a sad breath she looked up at the moon again. Her lower lip began to tremble. She was alone, scared, and heartbroken. She had no friends and nowhere to go. She contemplated calling her dad, and maybe her ex—no not her ex. It was over for them.

"Johnny," she said with a sniffle.

She hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry. Soon her tears ran dry as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Goodbye Johnny**

"Mavis, are you ok dear?"

Mavis looked up from her meatloaf and mashed potatoes to smile at the kind older woman. "Yes Mary, I'm fine," she said with a nod.

Mary smiled back before resuming her own meal. Mavis looked back down as she tried to shake the nervousness and enjoy the meal with her boyfriend's family. A hand was placed over her own and she looked to her right to smile at her boyfriend of one year.

After her birthday she and Johnny had traveled over the world. And during that time Johnny had told his parents about her, leaving out the part that she was a vampire of course. After their traveling they decided it was time for Mavis to meet Johnny's parents. She'd spoken to them over the phone and learned about them from Johnny, and they were excited to meet her.

But she was scared. Because they wanted to be honest with them. Completely honest. And that meant no secrets. Like the fact that she wasn't human. She looked around at Johnny's six brothers, five older, one younger and three with wives.

She really hoped they'd still like her.

* * *

After dinner was over, Johnny announced that they had something to tell everyone. Mavis stiffened and took deep breaths as she knew this was it. So they went to the living room. And they revealed everything.

Of course, no one believed them. Not that Mavis blamed them, monsters and such were still generally seen as myth by most of the world. Even though they accepted the presence of people with super powers without question.

So, Mavis knew she'd have to do something to prove it. So she walked to one side of the room and then up the wall, onto the ceiling, and across it till she came back down the other wall. Everyone looked at her in shock. Mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

Johnny's nieces and nephews clapped in amazement.

"Monster," came a faint whisper. With her super hearing Mavis immediately knew who it was. She looked at Johnny's mother, who was staring at her in horror.

"You're a monster. A demon!" she shouted.

Mavis raised a hand up to try and calm her down and took a step toward her.

"Stay back!" Mary screamed in fright. Mavis cringed at her harshness and froze.

"Johnny how could you bring a monster here?!" one of Johnny brothers shouted.

"Guys she's just a vampire. A good one. Mavis would never—"

"She a vampire man. I've seen the movies!" Another one said as he eyed Mavis like she were a snake.

"A lot of monsters are actually—"

"She's going to drink us!" one of the wives shouted.

"Now that's not true. I don't drink—"

"Get away!"

"Guys stop!" Johnny shouted as he tried to calm his family as they started to panic. They threw words at Mavis that struck like whips. Monster, demon, abomination, freak, blood sucker. She watched and tried to calm them down. Tried to show them that she wasn't going to hurt them.

The room suddenly went silent and everyone froze as they heard a familiar sound. They turned to the entryway of the living room to see Johnny's father holding a shotgun at the ready, and aiming it at Mavis.

"Dad, put the gun down," Johnny said cautiously.

"I can't do that son. I have to protect my family. YOU STAY BACK!" Johnny's father shouted as she took a step closer.

Mavis flinched and took a step back. "Please, Paul, I'm not gonna hurt anyone," she pleaded softly.

"Oh I wish I could believe that. But I can't," Paul said shaking his head, refusing to believe what was in front of him. Mavis tried one final time, she took a tiny step closer. And Paul fired.

Johnny screamed in absolute horror as the force of the blast sent Mavis flying out the window and into the yard. His brothers held him back as he tried to rush to check on Mavis. The rest of the family stared outside, not moving, holding their breaths.

And then Mavis stood up.

Her healing factor did its job as her body pushed the buck shots out of her stomach and lungs and closed the holes in her skin. And though it hurt, like really hurt. Like OUCH! Getting shot is nothing like how they make it look on TV. What hurt more was the looks they were giving her at just having survived.

She glanced at every horrified face. Faces that she realized wanted to see her never get up again. She was hit by waves upon waves of heartbreak. She'd been so optimistic about the world. But…her father had been right. There were people who wouldn't accept her just because of what she was.

She gazed to Johnny, who was still fighting against his brothers to reach her. She could see the love in his eyes. She loved him as much as he loved her.

And that's why she had to let him go.

For she knew he would choose her over his family. And she couldn't take him from them. For they loved him. His mother and father spoke of him in the highest of praises and pride. She saw how they were just trying to protect him, their baby, from what they believed was dangerous.

Her.

Tears formed in her eyes as her lower lips began to tremble. She took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Paul. Mary. I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. She looked to Johnny and gave him a pained smile. "Goodbye Johnny," she whispered as her heart broke. She turned on her heel, walking out into the darkness.

And as she did Johnny finally broke free. He leapt from the window even as his family shouted for him to stop. He reached for Mavis, not willing to let her go. But in a puff of purple smoke she was gone. She looked up into the night to see a small black figure flitting away into the night…and out of his life.

Mavis flew in a random direction as her tears blinded her. Trying to drown out Johnny's calls that echoed throughout the stillness of the night and tugged at her heart.

She flew all night and into the morning. Never stopping until the rays of the sun started to burn her skin. She flew down and landed in a tree, intent on hiding among its branches. She remained in her bat form as she shook from sobs.

The horrified look and their faces were served into her mind. And the last look on Johnny's face was stabbing her. She cried all morning, and into the night before she took to the air and flew on. Just needing to get as far away from Johnny as she could.

She didn't have a plan. She could always call her father. But she wanted to be alone in her misery.

And as he flew, with no destination in mind, she'd would have never guessed that soon enough her travels would take her to a place where she'd meet the two greatest friends she'd ever have.

And start her career as a hero of Berk.

* * *

**request from guest. Poor Mavis. **


	11. Chapter 11

Outside the city of Arendale, deep in the mountains was a hidden warren. It was home to a tribe of mythical creatures. The rock trolls. The trolls were benevolent, unlike others who carried the name 'troll'. And the leader of this tribe was Grand Pabbie, shaman and king of the rock trolls.

The great and wise Pabbie was meditating on a pleasant sunny day. He did this often, content to let his people go about their business as he allowed himself to become one with nature and connect with the astral forces and cosmic workings of the universe. But unlike most times, he was not alone.

Joining him in his meditation session was a human. A Native American woman and fellow shaman. She was known throughout the magical world as the Wind Walker. Scourge to monsters, demons, dark wizards, and any who would dare threaten the lives of the innocent. But her friends called her PH.

She'd taken time off from her unit. PH often did this, for she was always seeking to push her magical powers to new heights. She learned from many masters. Like the voodoo queen of New Orleans for example. She'd trained and in many mystic arts, and was seeking to increase her powers under Pabbie's tutelage.

Plus like the wind PH was a natural wanderer. Her spirit loved travel the world.

She'd been in Arendale for a few weeks now. And she felt a little guilty she hadn't told two particular people.

"Something wrong PH?" Pabbies asked as he noticed her thoughts seemed to be drifting.

PH sighed and opened her eyes. She gazed in the direction of Arendale city. Torn on whether or not she should visit them. She'd missed Elsa's birthday apparently. She didn't know how to make that up to her.

"Maybe you should see those disciples of yours," Pabbie advised with a knowing smile.

PH pursed her lips. "I haven't seen them in a year. And I missed Elsa's birthday…what if they don't want to see me?"

"You mean, what if they don't need you?" Pabbie said as he voiced her true worries. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Truth was she really wanted to see them. To check on them. She followed them in the news, but she wanted to know more about their personal lives. She wanted to know she had a place as more than just their magic teacher.

"Well?" Pabbie asked again.

With a small internal debate PH took a breath and stood up. She smiled down at Pabbie. "I'll be back Pabbie." With a wave of her hand she was obscured form view by a small whirlwind. And when it cleared she was gone as the winds whisked her away.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff enjoyed a lazy afternoon inside on that fine day. There was no crimes, no disasters the authorities couldn't handle. So they were all curled up on the sofas as Anna decided on a movie.

Anna leaned against her boyfriend and spared a glance at her sister. Elsa was sitting with her legs curled up under her. And Anna could see she was bummed. Her birthday had passed, and they'd hoped PH would visit, or at least call. But there had been no word. They hadn't seen her in a year. Or spoken to her.

They didn't know why they didn't call her up every now and then. But they supposed they didn't want to come off as needy. They were used to depending on themselves. And PH had taught them what they needed, and she had her own life to live and her duty as an NSA agent. The last thing she needed was her two students calling her up just because they wanted to hear her voice.

With a breath Elsa go up and went to her room. Anna watched, her heartstrings tugging for her sister.

Elsa went to her room. She absentmindedly looked into her full body mirror. And suddenly she saw PH in it. She palmed her forehead. "Really Elsa? You miss her so much you seeing her in your?" she said to herself in exasperation.

"Elsa…I'm sorry," PH said. Elsa blinked a little in surprise. She looked at the reflection, believing this was her mind trying to get past this.

"It's ok. I…we know you have responsibilities," she said shrugging.

"Yes, but you two are my responsibility too," PH said, her eyes gentle and full of guilt.

"It's fine. We're just…your students. You taught us what we needed. You don't owe us anything."

PH bowed her head. Then she looked up. "I've missed you. Both of you. You and your sister mean a lot to me. I care about you. As more than just my students. You know that right?"

Elsa managed to put on a small smile. "Yes," she muttered with a small nod. She felt better. Of course PH cared about them. How could she let herself believe otherwise?

"Elsa are you—" Anna suddenly paused mid-sentence as she came into the room.

Elsa turned to see Anna looking at her in bewilderment. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Something wrong Anna?"

Anna blinked before rubbing her eyes. She blinked again and widened them in disbelief. "I think I'm going nuts…but I see PH in the mirror."

Elsa's eyes widened before she whirled around. Anna was seeing PH too? Wasn't she a figment of her imagination?

PH's reflection smiled. And suddenly the mirror's surface began to shimmer and ripple like water. PH's reflection took a step closer before she suddenly emerged from the mirror. Elsa and Anna yelped and took a small leap back in surprise as PH was now standing before them.

"Hello," she said softly.

Elsa's mouth formed into a happy smile. She was about to throw her arms around her when she was harshly shoved to the side by a certain red head.

"TEACH!" Anna shouted happily as she threw her arms around PH. She looked up into her eyes with a wide smile. "You're here. And that was awesome! Stepping through the mirror like that! I didn't know you could do that!" Anna cried in wonder.

"Good to see you too Anna," PH said with a laugh as she patted her head. She looked past her to Elsa, who stood there fidgeting with her hands. "Elsa," PH said as she lifted up her arm. Elsa smiled before coming forward to embrace her master.

"Sorry I missed your birthday Elsa. I was busy on a mission with my team," PH whispered.

"Its fine, we know you have responsibilities."

"But, I want to make it up to you. I have some time away from the team. So I want to take you guys out," she told the pair. They looked up to her inquisitively.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you guys out for the entire day. Just us,"

"Can Kristoff come?" Anna piped in.

PH shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"YAY!"

"Also, I have a present for Elsa," PH said as she gently dislodged herself form the girls' arms. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a necklace made of stunning pale gemstones. Elsa and Anna gasped in amazement.

"These are white, star gems. Not native to this world," she said as she stepped behind Elsa and placed the necklace around her neck. "They can also amplify magic. I hope this can at least somewhat make up for missing your birthday."

Elsa ran a finger over the glistening white gems and beamed.

"They look good on you," PH said with a nod. "Oh, and for Anna too," she said as she reached into another rocket and pulled out another necklace, only this one haled a large red gemstone.

"HOLY MOLY! Look at the size of that rock!" Anna cried in shock. It was as big as the center of her palm. PH chuckled as she handed it to her.

"Alright, so let's spend today catching up. And tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere special," she offered.

"Where?" Elsa asked curiously.

PH grinned. Oh she had a really special place in mind. Someplace full of wonder and so much magic the girls' jaws would drop.

"The Wizards' Market of London."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Sally, remember. Make him work for it."

"Um…ok."

"Yeah, and don't let him pressure you into doing something you don't want either."

"Understood."

"And remember to ask about him Sally."

Sally was being bombarded with advice and pointers by her teammates as she prepared for the most daunting thing she'd done in her undead life thus far.

She was going on a date.

With a handsome undead Lord of Fear and the monster of all monsters.

Jack Skellington.

After meeting the Pumpkin King, she'd received an invitation to enter his realm whenever she wished. Unfortunately the undead gentleman forgot to give Sally a means to enter his realm. No matter, when one of your teammates is a shaman capable of opening portals to other realms it's an easy problem to solve.

So Jack and Sally had met and spent time in each other's company several times. Until finally Jack asked Sally on a date. If her heart could beat, it would have leapt from her chest. Her friends were even more excited than she was as they rushed her out to buy clothing for her first date.

In the end the Captain had convinced everyone that a little black dress was the best option. It was nothing fancy. Just a dress that showed her arms and extended down past her knees. And with it was a matching black clutch.

Now Esmerelda and Meg were doing her makeup as she waited for the arrival of her date. They waited in their hotel suite for Jack to arrive.

"You look amazing Sally. I swear the bone man's jaw is gonna fall off," Meg said with a wide smile. Sally smiled back shyly, happy her friends seemed just as happy for her first date. But she was also a little nervous. Sally had never dated before. And she wasn't used to male attention. Usually the stitches on her body freaked people out. And anyone who knew she was a zombie met her with mixed reaction from disgust, disdain, and shock.

She used to think the undead never found love. But she was glad to be proved wrong.

"He's here," PH suddenly piped in as she stood from the wall she'd been leaning against. The girls looks around as the air began to distort. And slowly an orange door in the shape of a Jack o lantern appeared out of thin air. There was a knock from the other end.

PH smiled as she opened the door, and out stepped the nearly seven foot tall skeleton man. Dressed in his finest black tux and black bat bowtie.

"Hello PH, ladies," Jack said as he greeted the entire room. They smiled and greeted him back. Then his gaze fell on Sally. Jack couldn't blush, but he'd be red as a tomato right now. Sally was a beauty. He considered himself lucky no other gentleman had swept her off her feet.

"Hello jack," Sally breathed out softly.

Jack sapped from his stupor and collected himself. "Sally, I hope I'm not too early. You look truly enchanting," Jack said earnestly as he stood before her. Sally smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

"For you, milady," Jack said with a bow as he pulled a bouquet of black roses from behind his back. Sally gasped and accepted them with a pleased smile. "Grown from my own garden. I hope you're ready."

Sally smiled as she handed the flowers to Esmerelda. Sally stepped forward and hooked her arm around Jack left. He smiled down at her and placed a skeletal hand over hers.

"We want her back by 11, bone man. If she's late we're coming after you," Meg said.

"I'll have her back promptly. I assure you," Jack said with a chuckle.

"And no funny business. This is only the first date," Esmerelda warned.

"Meg, Esmerelda," Sally muttered in embarrassment.

"I promise you, I will be an absolute gentleman," Jack said with a nod. With that, he ushered Sally through his door. It closed behind them, leaving Sally's friends to wish her luck.

Meg and Esmerelda exchanged a glance before high fiving.

"We are awesome at this!"

"Right? Best wing women ever! Meg said in agreement.

* * *

Sally looked around in amazement as she and Jack strolled through the streets of the Land of the Dead. Or one of them anyway. Jack explained that there were many undead worlds. Like this one and the land of the Remembered and Forgotten. And Jack was one of the few who could move between any he wanted due to his Skelton Key, the enchanted item that granted him access to any realm.

As he and sally walked through the streets Sally smiled to herself. Because for once…no one was staring at her. All around they passed skeletons and undead people. No one paid her any mind. Here she was…normal. And those that did stare at her actually seemed to be, how would Meg and Esmerelda put it, looking at her 'assets'.

Eventually Jack led them to what looked like a small pub called the Ball and Socket pub. He opened the door and led her inside and they were immediately seated by waiter. Jack pulled out her chair, earning a warm smile as she took a seat. Jack sat across from her as they were handed menus by a skeleton man.

"Alright, now what can I start you off with Mr. Skellington?" the skeleton asked Jack.

"I don't suppose you'd like some wine Sally?" Jack asked politely. She nodded. "Excellent, we'll have some AlkaloiBlack, 70 if you have it," Jack replied.

"And can I get you both an appetizer? A salad for the lady perhaps."

Jack cast Sally a glance asking for approval. Sally nodded, not knowing what exactly to eat. "I think we'll both have a Rhododendron and Hemlock salad. And let's have some Cockatrice fingers to start off with as well. Then I think we'll both have Bunyip Round," Jack said as he picked out their meals.

The skeleton nodded in conformation before taking up the menus and walking off. Sally smiled and looked around. The pub was nice. There was a skeleton Jazz band playing on a small stage and their music made the atmosphere light and warm.

She and Jack made small talk. Jack complimented her dress and light makeup. Sally smiled and explained that her friends practically dragged her to the store to buy it. And that Esmerelda did her makeup for her. Jack laughed, commenting on her friends' concern for her. Sally chuckled alongside him at her unit's protectiveness of her.

Son the skeleton came back with their wine. It was a dark purple and smelled of berries. From what Jack said it was made form Nightshade. Sally flinched and eyed the glass warily, until she was assured by Jack it was safe. Sally took a sip, and she gasped.

"It's delicious," she said in amazement. She took a little more, feeling almost like a tingle in her chest.

"I hoped you would like it. It's made from poisonous berries. You would never guess that death has a taste. Normal people can't eat it. But we undead can," Jack explained.

Soon Sally and Jack dug into their salads, which contained a variety of toxic plants that would kill several men, many times over. But to the undead, they were delicacies. Sally was amazed, she always had found human food a little bland. But this food had a certain kick it. It made her tingle and gave her little pleasant jolts in her chest.

Then there was the Cockatrice fingers. It tasted like chicken, but there was a subtle zest to it. Sally never knew monsters could be eaten.

As they moved onto their main dishes the pub vegan filling with piano music. Sally looked onto the stage to see a woman playing the piano. She had blue skin and a flowing white dress that looked like a wedding dress.

"Ah, we're in for quite the treat tonight," Jack said smiling wide.

For the rest of the hour, the woman played on stage. Sally was transfixed by her songs. They sang to her heart. Sally watched as the woman deftly moved her hands across the keys. They almost seemed to be gliding up and down the key board as she failed to miss a beat. When her performance ended, everyone in the room clapped in applause.

"Wow, she's amazing," Sally whispered softly.

"Would you like to meet her?" Jack asked. Sally whirled around with wide eyes. Jack smiled as he waved her over. The woman smiled before stepping off the stage and strolling up to their table.

"Emily, an astounding performance as always," Jack said as he greeted her.

"Always glad to play for the Pumpkin King," the woman bantered back. Then the woman's eyes drifted over to Sally. "Hello, I'm Emily," the undead woman said warmly.

Up close Sally could definitely see the woman was also a zombie like herself. And in Sally's opinion, she was very beautiful.

"Hello I'm Sally," Sally greeted back.

"So tell me Sally, is Jack being on his best behavior?" Emily joked.

Jack scoffed indignantly. "I'll have you know I've been nothing but a gentleman."

"He has," Sally said in agreement.

"Oh don't get your bones in a twist Jack I was just joking," Emily chuckled out. "Oh and y the way jack, you'll never believe this," Emily said excitedly. Jack raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm seeing someone," Emily revealed giddily.

"Emily, that's wonderful news."

"I know. He's from the land of the remembered. He's so handsome," Emily said dreamily as she thought of her new beau.

"HEY EMILY! ANOTHER SONG!" a patron shouted. Emily sighed.

"Well looks like I got to get back on stage. It was nice meeting you Sally. And Jack, be on your best behavior," she said waggling her finger at the skeleton man in fake sternness. With a smile she turned to Sally. "If you're ever in the Land of the Dead again, let's get lunch Sally," with that she leaned down and kissed the air on either side of Sally's cheek in a friendly goodbye gesture before waltzing back on stage.

Sally smiled after Emily. Happy to have made a friend. After their meals and a few more minutes of listening to Emily's performance Jack took Sally to another dimension. She recognized it as his own, and waiting for them was a carriage with skeletal horses and a skeleton carriage driver.

The carriage took them through a ride through the dark forest. Most people would find the pitch black forest and silence to be spooky and unnerving. But Sally found it peaceful. She leaned against Jack, resting her head on his bony chest and sighed happily.

After their carriage ride, jack took Sally by the hand and led her through a walk through a graveyard and up to a large spiraling hill. They sat down and rested, enjoying each other's company as they gazed at the brilliant yellow moon shining down on them.

Sally looked at her hand being held in Jack's bony fingers. She gave his a squeeze, which he reciprocated. This felt nice. This was what Sally read about in books. This is what she almost believed she could never have.

"I believe it almost 11. I suppose I should be returning you to your friends," Jack said breaking the silence.

Sally smiled. Always the gentleman. Sally craned her head up to look him in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. Feeling brave, she rose up before gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"They can wait."

* * *

"For the last time guys, I'm **NOT** opening a portal to Jack's realm!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Teach, where are we?" Anna asked as she, her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf followed PH though a forest. They'd woken up the next day bright and early, prepared for an exciting day of whatever PH had in mind. She'd said she was taking them to a Wizard's market. A gathering place for wizards and other magical beings to socialize and shop for mystic items, ingredients, and a plethora of other arcane goods.

Anna had invited Kristoff, who was excited to be joining them. And Elsa thought, what the heck, and asked if they could bring Olaf. PH said yes before she transported them via whirlwind, moving all of them halfway around the world in an instant.

"PH, is it possible for me to learn that teleportation spell too?" Elsa asked curiously. There was still a lot about magic she didn't know. Even her own powers seemed to grow stronger every day. She had them under wraps now, thanks in part to PH's meditative exercises.

"Possibly, who knows?" PH said shrugging as she continued to lead them. Elsa blinked before looking around them. Wherever they were, it was nice. They were surrounded by trees. Still coming out of winter apparently as there were hardly any leaves on many of the trees.

PH smiled. "I just thought you'd like to see something cool before we go to the market," PH said cryptically. Then she stopped. She turned around and looked back and forth. Her smile grew. "She's about to start."

The others walked up to her.

"Who is _she_?" Anna asked.

"Just watch," PH said as she kept her eyes on the trees.

Everyone turned their gaze to the trees. And saw absolutely nothing. They had no idea what they were supposed to be looking out for. Everyone looked back to PH in confusion.

"I think she's gone crazy." Olaf whispered at Elsa's side.

"Olaf!" Elsa chastised.

The snowman just bobbed his stick arms as he looked up to the trees. Still there was nothing. No birds, no squirrels. Just flowers spontaneously blooming on trees-WHAT?!

Everyone did a double take to make sure they weren't seeing things and sure enough, flowers and leaves were suddenly covering the trees branches out of nowhere. Even beneath their feet grass was starting sprout out of the ground. Green and fresh like it was supposed to be for spring time.

"What's going on?" Elsa whispered in amazement as the forest around them started coming to life.

"You can't see her. Look a little closer," PH advised as she kept following something only she could see.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance. With shrugs they narrowed their eyes. Concentrating on the trees. And suddenly they saw it. Something swift and green moving through the trees. Practically flying through the forest. And everywhere it went it left behind green.

"Wow, what is that?" Kristoff whispered as he too noticed it.

"That, is a Sprite. A Spring Sprite," PH chimed in.

Everyone watched in amazement as the Sprite moved through the forest. It looked to be a humanoid like female creature made of grass. She swiftly moved around the forest, her arms extended and flowed like a curtain, trialing over the ground and blanketing the floor in grass and flowers. At some particular flowers the Sprit would run her hands over them, making them bigger, more colorful, and more beautiful than anything they'd ever seen.

"She's a bit of an artist," PH said in amusement. As if sensing their presence the Sprite suddenly looked their way. Everyone stiffened, unsure of what to do. But to their surprise it seemed to smile at them as it drifted over, stopping to hover before PH.

PH smiled up at it. The Sprite smiled widely as it pressed its forehead against hers and rubbed them together in a friendly greeting. The others smiled. And suddenly it turned its attention toward them. Frist it flew over to Kristoff. It circled him, eyes holding curiosity and wonder.

Next was Elsa. It cocked its head at her. It moved its face closer, Elsa remained still, hoping no to scare her away.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Olaf said as he waddled up to the Sprite. The Sprite looked down at Olaf. It landed before him, kneeling down for a better look. It cocked it head to the side as it raised a hand up. It touched his nose, reinvigorating the aged carrot with its magic.

"Wow, I can smell much better now," Olaf commented as he took a deep whiff of air. The Sprite smiled before throwing its arms around Olaf. Then it pulled back to assess Anna.

Anna smiled in wonder. She raised a hand up to try and touch it. But suddenly it recoiled in fear from her hand. It flew behind PH, peeking over her shoulder and quivering at the sight of Anna.

Anna was wide eyed and afraid she'd done something wrong.

"She sensed your fires. She doesn't like fire. Bad for the forest," PH explained. PH craned her head to lock eyes with the Sprite. She smiled at it reassuringly. It seemed to calm down as it emerged from behind her. IT hovered higher looking down at PH expectantly.

"Right, one sec," PH told it a she closed her eyes. The wind stirred as PH focused. And suddenly a large deer walked past the group and up to the Sprite. They recognized it as one of PH's spirits. Everywhere one of its hooves touched the ground, grass emerged. The Sprite smiled wide and threw its arms around the deer's neck. Then it pulled away, hovering off the ground before looking back at it and waiting.

The deer looked behind it to PH. PH gave it a nod. With permission from PH, the buck reared up, slamming its hooves against he ground and covering the floor with grass and flowers. The Sprite smiled wider as it twirled in the air. And then it flew off. On the ground the deer chased after, throwing it legs out as the ground and trees responded to the Great Prince of the Forest's powers.

"Like the Great Prince, the Sprite is a nature spirit. She was once bound to me. I found her, nearly dead in the ruins of what was once her old forest. And I brought her here, to this nature preserve. Every spring, she brings the forest to life. And the Great Prince likes to help her," PH explained.

Everyone stared in absolute awe as the two spirits brought the forest to life around them. They were watching nature happening in before their eyes. Birds came out and filled the air with their songs. Squirrels and woodland creature came out of hiding to the warmth and bounty of the life around them.

And the Sprite and deer flew and pranced through the trees. Doing their dance of life like they did every year. Giving life to the soil. Coaxing trees and grass from their slumber. Blooming flowers to decorate the land in lush and beautiful colors imaginable.

The humans couldn't stop their faces from breaking out in smiles.

It was like poetry in motion.

* * *

A whirlwind appeared in an alley in London, and when it cleared the group was deposited safely down. PH immediately walked down to the end of the alley. The others followed after, still hyped and talking about the display they'd witnessed in the forest from before. They all agreed it was something they'd never forget for the rest of their lives.

"Here we are," PH said as she stopped before the dead end of the alley.

Everyone looked around. Not seeing anything special. Nothing but a trash can and a brick wall.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?"

PH chuckled and turned around to smile at them. "Basic rule of magic. Keep an open mind," she said. Suddenly she took a few step backwards. And then she faded into the wall. Everyone gasped. They exchanged a glance and waited to see who'd go first.

Naturally, Anna jumped at the chance. With a deep breath, and a battle cry, she charged at the wall. And then she vanished through it as well.

Elsa took a breath of her own before she steeled herself and stepped forward. Every instinct was screaming at her to stop. Telling her she'd hit a brick wall. But she ignored it and kept going. She couldn't describe the feeling of passing through the wall. It was just…strange.

And when she reached the other side she was suddenly standing in a city. She looked around to see people bustling about, dressed in a variety of clothing styles, some old, some modern, some interesting, some…

"Whoa, cool," Olaf said as he came through the wall as well.

"You're gonna need to get Kristoff Anna, he won't get through by himself," PH said to the red head. She nodded and headed back to the wall entrance.

PH looked to Elsa and chuckled at her gob smacked expression.

"Welcome Elsa. Welcome to the Wizards Market of London."

PH walked ahead of the group as she led the way through the streets of the market. She explained that this place was in a sort of pocket dimension, keeping it separate from eh city. She told the how magic users from all over the world came here to buy and sell goods.

"We're gonna meet a friend of mine here as well. I thought maybe you'd like to see the community you two are a part of," PH explained casually.

Elsa and Anna smiled. They looked around to see people with magic. Thousands of them, maybe with powers similar to their own.

"PH, are there any ice magic users here?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

"You'll find the occasional wizard with a small amount of ice magic knowledge here and there maybe. But no true cyromancers like you Elsa. And definitely none with power levels like y—" PH paused mid-sentence.

"Well, there's only one other cyromancer I've met with powers even comparable to yours," PH said. But they couldn't help but notice what sounded like disdain in her tone.

"Who is he?" Elsa asked curiously.

"He's a brat," PH said sourly.

"Oh, what about that Frost guy from—" Anna started to ask.

"Anyway," PH cut in sharply. She paused in front of a shop. She looked around and frowned.

"There you are PH. You're late you know," came a familiar voice. PH turned to meet the emerald green eyes of her friend.

"Sorry about that Esmerelda."

The raven haired woman shrugged in acceptance before looking past her teammate and at the group of younger people. "Oh, so these are them huh?" she asked curiously.

"Everyone, this is Esmerelda, my teammate and friend within the Fantasia Unit. Esmerelda these are my students," PH explained.

Esmerelda smiled as she brushed past PH for a better look. "So you're the Ice Queen. And you're Firestar eh? Nice to meet you both."

Everyone's mind blanched. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Wow! You're gorgeous," Anna commented aloud. It had to be said.

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I like these girls already. So c'mon then PH, I need some ingredients and potions," Esmerelda said as she walked inside the shop. PH gestured for the group to follow.

Inside the shop were rows upon rows of vials and bottles filled with strange potions and elixirs. Elsa followed PH as she trialed behind Esmerelda who was doing some shopping for alchemic ingredients. Olaf and Kristoff stuck close by, hoping no to break anything.

"Oooh, what's this do?" Anna asked Esmerelda as she brought her a potion with a strangely worded label.

"That's an invisibility potion," Esmerelda said after taking small glance.

"And this?"

"Steel skin potion."

"This?"

"Lets you breath underwater."

"And this?"

"Strength."

Anna had a never ending list of questions about potions. Wondering how they could have such a varying list of effects.

"Oooh, how about this one?"

"That's a bust potion," Esmerelda explained.

"What?"

"It makes your boobs bigger," she said casually.

Anna released a dramatic gasp. She looked down at the vile in her hand as if it were the key to all life's problems. Suddenly it was taken from her hand and placed on the shelf.

"No," Elsa said, guessing her intentions already.

"Oh come on!" Anna whined.

"No."

"But—"

"No," PH said just as sternly as Elsa.

"No fair!" She tried to reach out and grab the potion again, but Elsa held her back. "Elsa, I need that potion!"

"No Anna," Elsa said as she held her younger sister back.

"Come on, I need it! Bigger boobs! Giant jugs!"

Eventually they managed to drag Anna out of the potion's shop with Kristoff's assistance reassurance that he liked her just the way she was. And while they walked around some more PH and Esmerelda pointed out various other shops. There were magical weapons shops, wand shops, charm vendors, potion makers, enchanter, and every practitioner of nearly every branch of magic they could think of.

Esmerelda went on to explain that she herself had magic and that she was a gypsy. Her spells were subtler than PH's. They were mostly illusion spells or protection spell she could place on objects like her bracelets. She could also do other things like turn into smoke.

They led the group to the center of the city housing the Light Court. Or the sort of government for good magic users. They were told there was also a black court for dark magic users such as necromancers, bokors, liches, and such.

PH pointed out several statues of famous magic users.

"This is Yensid, first Sorcerer Supreme. And that Merlin, second Sorcerer Supreme," she said pointing to two statues of old men. They looked like the stereotypical wizards, with long robs, pointy hats, and a white beards.

"This is one of notable interest," PH added as she pointed to a statue of a woman. "She was called the Snow Queen. And like you Elsa, she nearly sent the entire world into an eternal ice age until she was stopped by a young girl and boy," PH explained.

Elsa looked up at the statue. It was of an old, rail thin women carrying a pointed staff, almost like a spear.

"She was one of the strongest cyromancers in history," PH explained. Elsa stared at the statue. It was strange, and oddly relieving to know she hadn't been the only one to nearly destroy the world with her magic.

She cocked her head and wondered why the Snow Queen did what she did? Was she scared? Lonely maybe? Did she need someone to love her like Anna did? To show her that love could thaw?

"Hey, you just turned twenty one right?" Esmerelda asked Elsa with a smile. Elsa finally took her gaze form the statue and looked at Esmerelda. She nodded. Esmerelda came and threw an arm around her. "Let's get you a drink," she said smiling wide.

"Esmerelda, really?" PH asked rolling her eyes.

"Its five o'clock somewhere. Lighten up PH, she's young," Esmerelda said dismissively. Elsa didn't know how to object as Esmerelda dragged her off. "You listen to your aunt Esmerelda Elsa. PH always has a stick up her butt. You don't want to be like that, you need to learn lighten up a little," Esmerelda offered.

"I've been saying that for years," Anna said in agreement. She glanced around and then froze in her tracks. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates as she gazed at something down the street.

Kristoff glanced over his shoulder to notice Ana had stopped. He turned around and walked up to her. "Anna, something wrong?"

Anna's mouth opened. "Un…uni…uni…" she stammered out.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked confused.

"UNICORN!" Anna screamed as she dashed down the street. Kristoff looked in the direction she was headed to see her indeed running toward a white horse with a horn on its head.

"Well I'll be damned," Kristoff muttered.

Anna pelted through the streets toward the unicorn. Unicorns were real. UNICORNS WERE REAL! She had to touch it. She felt if she didn't touch it she would die. She would never be happy if she didn't touch that unicorn there and then.

Suddenly a person relatively the same size as her teach stepped into the path and stopped her. She tried to get past her. She screamed and shouted. She had to see the unicorn up close. She just had to. This was her childhood fantasy becoming reality.

"Anna, you can see the unicorn. But you need to wait in line first," PH said to calm her down.

"Huh?" Anna asked blinking in confusion.

PH pointed to a line of children waiting for a unicorn ride. Ana joined them. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but she didn't care. Why? Because UNICORN!

PH shook her head, trying to not look embarrassed as she watched her student stand in line with children for a unicorn ride. Still, it was adorable. The others went ahead, going into a pub for a small drink to celebrate Elsa's birthday.

Thirty minute slater, Anna had gotten her unicorn ride. It was the best 5 minute and 1 mile an hour ride of her life. They walked around some more. PH bought Elsa a bottomless bag of chocolate. Big mistake as she and Anna nearly went at it like wild dogs once they tasted the enchanted chocolate. Needless to say she confiscated the bag.

Then they went to a wand shop. Where Anna proceeded to mess around with a wand and nearly set the shop on fire. They left quickly.

After a while they stopped in an outdoor café for lunch. Men came up to Elsa, handsome men. But PH scared them away. She explained that the men were fae, and they were simply looking for a conquest and they had a thing for human women.

Esmerelda smirked, already planning to tease PH about her overprotectiveness and nurturing nature toward her students.

For the last part of the tour, the group came to what looked like a large coliseum. When asked what is what, PH explained that t was where the magic tournaments were held.

"Tournaments?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, a place where wizards test their powers against each other."

"I wanna try!" Anna cried excitedly. They all looked at her in surprise. Anna was smiling wide. A chance to test her powers against other magic users. HECK YEAH! That sounded awesome!

"Well…ok, let's sign you up," PH said as she led her to the sign in tables.

Elsa chucked at her sister's enthusiasm to fight. Then she heard whispers. She looked around to see numerous people looking at her, and Anna. It made her a little anxious. All these stares, they seemed challenging.

"Wow, everyone wants a go at you," Esmerelda commented as she noted the stares.

"They do?" Elsa asked.

"Makes sense. You PH's disciple after all," Esmerelda said evenly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Esmerelda pursed her lips and sighed. "See those?" she said as he pointed to some banners. Elsa followed her finger and her eyes fell up some banners. They had marking on them, like a list of strange words. "Notice the one at the top of the banners?" Esmerelda asked. Elsa nodded. "They're in Elvish. And they translate to 'Wind Walker'," she revealed.

Elsa blinked in surprise. "Wind Walker. You mean—"

"Yep. PH always wins when she enters the tournaments. No surprise given her master was a Sorcerer Supreme. And that tends to piss some people off. Especially old wizards. They're prideful bastards. Anyway, you and your sister's skill are a reflection of PH's abilities. By beating you, it's kind of like a victory over her. Get it?"

Elsa processed the information and nodded. She looked around to see people leering at her. Almost daring her to enter the tournament. So they could beat her. Prove PH wasn't wall that great as the legends say about her.

She narrowed her eyes at them. Actually, now that he thought about it…the opportunity to cut loose. To fight against something more than regular humans and bad guys. To test the limits of her powers.

Maybe punch a few people in the face.

That did sound fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Spiders!

SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!

GIANT SPIDERS! OH THE HUMANITY!

The people of Berk were flipping out as spiders the size of cars prowled the streets. The police fired at them, drawing their attention and giving the pole the chance to get indoors. But some weren't as lucky. Some were capture, wrapped in silk, and dragged away.

But it wasn't all bad. For the heroes of Berk. Calamity Bane and Frost fought the horrible wave of arachnid as their leader came up with a plan.

Calamity ripped a stop sign out of the ground and used it as a makeshift battle axe as she hacked at the spiders. Slicing open the abdomens and bludgeoning their heads to death. She saved countless people, using her claws to slice open the silk traps and webs and letting the people escape.

Meanwhile, frost hovered off the ground, flying around blasting the spiders with ice shards, impaling them. Freezing them on the spot and allowing smashing them. He used the wind to blow them away from people, off building, and cars.

A shrieked grabbed his attention. He looked up to see a spider pouncing on him from above. It fangs were out, ready to bite. He was about to react, when a blue flash flew past him and collided with the spider, killing it in an instant as the shot blew out its organs.

He followed the blast and scowled at Calamity, whose arm was raised and gun in hand.

"That still counted as mine," Frost shouted down to her.

Calamity chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and drew her other gun as she began opening fire on a horde trying to surround her. Her superior reflexes and senses let her blast them away, making it impossible for them to get at her.

Frost landed behind her, fighting back to back as she shot at them. "Where's Fury? There's too many of them," frost shouted as he fought.

"Just keep fighting!" Calamity shouted back. They killed countless numbers of them. But the spiders were simply too great in number. People were going to die. It was inevitable.

Suddenly the horde was blasted away, killed all at once as missiles rained down from above. The heroes took a momentary breather as their leader descended.

"What's up Fury?!"

"You got a game plan brainiac?" Frost asked.

Fury nodded. He pulled out a metal orb. "I figured out that these spiders have a way to mark prey. I analyzed and synthesized a sort of…attack pheromone. It like 1000 more potent though. Once I release it they'll go after it and leave the rest of the city alone," he explained.

"Awesome!" Calamity shouted. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the orb and opened it before splashing it on herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING WOMAN!?" Fury shouted at her. "Now they're gonna come after you! All of them!"

"That's the idea. Ready for another bout?" she asked as she looked around. All over the city the spiders had abandoned their prey in favor of one. The one with the ultra-powerful prey marker. They crawled over buildings, surrounding the heroes.

They stood back to back. Gearing for a fight.

"I'll take the ones on the left," Frost said jokingly.

"I'm calling for Eve," Fury said.

"Bet I can kill more Frosty," Calamity said in challenge.

"Pshh. I'm already at like…23. Good luck," Frost said smugly.

"Oh really, cuz I'm at 56," Calamity revealed, smirking under her bandanna.

"I hate you M," Frost said with a scowl. Calamity chuckled as the spiders closed in on them.

With battle cries, they engaged. Fury shot off plasma blasts, set on maximum power they blasted holes clean through the spiders. Any that got within striking distance he stabbed between the eyes with his wrist blades. Frost froze the spiders' bodies before smashing them to bits with his staff. Calamity used her guns to shoot the spiders in their mouths and heads.

But eventually they began to get overwhelmed. Growling in frustration Calamity charged forward. She jumped onto the spiders heads and ran over them.

"Come on you eight legged freaks! Vampire is delicious! Come take a bite!" she called out as they tried to get at her. As they moved after her, her comrades took to the air to pursue while they continued to hack at their numbers.

A silk net suddenly fell on Frost. He yelped before falling to the ground. Thinking quickly, he froze the silk before breaking himself out. A spider closed in on him, shrieking and crawling toward at amazing speed.

"That's right, bring your face to my staff," Frost said as he psyched himself up, he raised he staff like a baseball bat as he prepared to swing. Right as he was about to swing at it a blue flash shot out of the sky and blew it apart. Leaving behind only a scorching hole in the ground. He looked up to see the white blur of Eve.

She quickly locked onto multiple targets before firing rapidly at them with her blasters. With all their efforts, they started making a dent in their numbers. They were winning. The heroes regrouped.

"86!" Frost shouted out.

"120!" Calamity shouted back. Frost growled and his fighting resumed with vigor.

Fury rolled his eyes at his comrades' competition. He only wanted to survive this night.

Eventually there were no more spider left. The combined efforts of all three heroes and Eve won the day.

"Whew, glad that's over," Fury said in relief.

"Me too…cuz I just won again. SUCK IT FROSTY!" Calamity shouted as she gloated to Frost.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in Elvira," Frost grumbled.

"AH, AH, Calamity is awesome! AH, AH, Calamity rocks!" the heroine said as she applauded herself. Suddenly they all stiffened as they heard car alarms going off, followed by shattering glass. They then heard what sounded like gigantic and loud thumping. Something huge was coming.

And then it emerged over some building. Eight gigantic legs followed by the face and body of the biggest spider yet. The size of a large building it towered over the heroes and let out a loud screech. On its thorax the heroes could see an egg sack, filled with new spiders, thousands of them.

"Time for the boss fight," Calamity said lowly as she drew her guns.

Fury raised his arms.

Frost grabbed his staff securely in both hands. From its abdomen silk started spraying out. Aiming for Calamity. She reacted quickly, moving away in a blur. She ran up the side of a building as she fired at it. Keeping its attention as her friends went for its body.

Even joined in, firing from above, and trying to do as much damage as possible. But they all soon realized this spider was different. Its exoskeleton was rock hard. Their attacked hardly did anything.

"What now?!" Frost asked as he tried shooting ice shards at it.

"Give me a minute," Fury replied anxiously.

"MOVE!" Frost and Fury looked down to their comrade and yelped as something flew by them. Calamity leapt at the spider, she'd removed her jacket, which was covered with the prey marker. She balled it up and hurled it at the spider's mouth. It caught the scent and opened maw to engulf her jacket.

Her friends looked at her in confusion to watch her flip over a car. She ripped out the gas tank before driving a sign through it. Moving in a blur she threw the sign, sending it flying like a javelin with her strength before puncturing the egg sac and spilling the gasoline inside the tank onto it.

She moved back to her comrades' side and placed her hands on her hips. She paused and raised a three fingers. The spider began baring down on them again.

"Three…two…one."

Suddenly something exploded inside the spider's body. Bluish, purplish flames erupted from the body and managed to catch the gasoline. The gas tank exploded, burning away the egg sac and sending the giant spider up flames.

Her friends gaped in shock before looking to her in explanation.

"Set my guns to self-destruct. Left it in the pocket of my jacket," she explained casually.

They closed their mouth as they watched the spider's bod being consumed in flames. Frost frowned before looking at her and pointing.

"That still only counts as one!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup was in his backyard. He was hiding among the foliage and shrubbery. Why? He was being hunted. By a beast. He peeked over the hedges and bushes, warily searching and listening for the predator seeking him. Suddenly he stiffened as he heard rustle. He took a sharp intake of breath and darted his eyes around to locate the source.

And as quickly as it came, it was gone. He released a small breath in relief. Cautiously, slowly, he crawled around the bushes. Keeping low he stepped out from his cover. Trying to stealthily make his way inside his home.

He was almost there. Just a few yards and he'd be safe.

SNAP

_Oh no_, Hiccup thought in his mind. He turned around just in time to see a large black mass leap at him. It knocked him over. Laying him flat on his back. I gigantic animal, bigger than a human and him by far bared its fangs at him. It reared its head up, ready to end their game of cat and mouse.

"NOOOOOOOO—EW!" Hiccup cried as the beast began licking him in the face. He tried to push the animal's giant head away, but it was no use.

"Toothless stop! Down boy!" he commanded the mutant wolf. Eventually, and only when his face is absolutely covered in slobber, he managed to push the beast's head away and roll over and onto his feet.

He wiped at his face to remove the dripping mass of saliva as he stared at the black wolf dog in disproval. Said wolf dog only lolled it tongue out, panting and wagging its tail in delight.

"You know this doesn't wash out," Hiccup said as he wiped himself off as best he could. Toothless barked, probably in laughter, before coming to slide his nose under Hiccup's hand. Hiccup couldn't stay mad as he rubbed the dog's head, starting another bout of rough housing between the two.

Hiccup had rescued Toothless from a lab of his mortal enemy, Drago Bludvist. When he found him, he was shocked to see the mutated wolf pup, mush bigger and with reptilian eyes. Anyone else probably would have put down the abomination. And admittedly he'd been tempted. But the wolf asked for what had been done to him. So instead, he reached out his hand to it.

Now the wolf was Hiccup's best friend. Probably the only living thing he was close too in his life. Both as Hiccup, and as Night Fury. He loved the wolf, and he swore he'd never let anyone harm him again.

* * *

Toothless was dying. His splice DNA was being rejected by his cells. They were attacking themselves, ripping themselves apart. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He spent countless hours, days, and weeks trying to think of a solution. All the while Toothless' clock was ticking. Every minute, very breath, every heartbeat could have been his last.

It was almost too much to bear. He leaned over Toothless' still form as the wolf whined in pain. And he was powerless to stop it. He stroked the wolf's side, trying to offer what comfort he could. But he knew he was going to lose him. Tears came to his eyes.

He was going to lose another thing he loved.

_NO_! He shouted in his mind. Giving Toothless a mild sedative he went back to his computer. He began another night of searching for any means of saving his best friend. But again, nothing. He was close to giving up when finally he had a breakthrough.

An experiment a scientist known as Dr. Forrester performed on his own dog. It had strengthened the dog's bodily and cells' structure to phenomenal, almost ludicrous levels. Still, this was his best bet. He glanced back at his best friend, asleep, but still in danger.

With a bit more digging he tracked down Dr. Forrester and contacted him. The man was reluctant to recreate his experiment. Understandable. But Hiccup was desperate. He pleaded, begged really, throwing dignity to the wind for the sake of his friend. And after swearing to never give this information to anyone else, as well as revealing is true identity, the Dr. agreed. He was told his daughter would fly out to Berk to meet him.

* * *

Hiccup waited anxiously in his home for the arrival of Dr. Forrester's daughter. He hoped this would be the key to saving Toothless. He researched the daughter, Penny, and found her to have an impressive academic background. He was anxious to meet her.

Soon enough, his doorbell rang. He all but ran to it and flung it open. And there she was. She was around his age. Tall and slender with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair. She had a white lab coat over a red T-shirt and brown under shirt along with black shorts and back and grey leggings.

"Ms. Forrester I presume?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right. You must be Mr. Haddock," she said evenly. He nodded in confirmation before ushering her inside. That's when he noticed a small white dog at her side. The same dog the dr. had performed his experiment on. It was some kind of white Shepard mix with a light bolt spot on its side.

"This is Bolt, I don't go anywhere without him," she informed. He nodded in understanding before leading her down to his lab. Once there Penny gave Toothless a thorough examination, finding what her father had been told was true. He was indeed dying.

"Alright. Hopefully we can still save him," Penny said as she finished her examination.

With that, they got to work. She gave Hiccup the instruction to build recreate the experiment. She helped setting up the equipment and running the necessary checks and programs.

Hiccup tenderly placed Toothless inside the chamber before sealing it shut. With a prayer, Penny activated it. Toothless' body and cells were bombarded and bathed in radiation and energy. Penny kept her eyes on his vitals and his scans. She smiled before showing Hiccup it was working.

Hiccup smiled and shed tears of joy as Toothless' cells were being stabilized. This was working. Soon the experiment was done. Hiccup unlatched the chamber to find the wolf wagging his ail and no longer in pain. He laughed in exhilaration as the wolf pounced on him, licking the surface of his hazmat suit.

Hiccup hugged him in joy. Glad to have saved his friend. He heard laughs behind him and turned to see Penny giggling at their display. Hiccup smiled at her gratefully. And acting spontaneously he rushed to her gave her a peck on the lips in thanks.

He regretted that slightly after he pulled back. Blushing like mad and muttering apologies to the flatter and smirking woman. With Toothless saved, Penny took her leave. But not before giving Hiccup her number, since she was now going to be his doctor from now on.

"Alright, so call me if Toothless' cells start decaying again. They shouldn't, but we can't be too careful."

"Right," Hiccup said with a nod.

"And maybe we can schedule a playdate for Bolt and Toothless," she said with a shrug. Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

"And maybe dinner sometime?" she put out there awkwardly, fidgeting a little and blushing.

Hiccup stiffened and mumbled incomprehensible and vague excuses before finally shutting the door. Eh slumped against the door and palmed his forehead. Toothless whined and nosed his hand. With a smile he rubbed his head.

Penny was nice, but he still wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after Keiko. But for now, all that mattered was that his best friend was alive and well.

And that he managed to save someone he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Gothel watched in annoyance as Limelight fought against her stone golems. She'd had them made by an associate of her for the sole purpose of defeating the heroine. Yet there she was, fighting amongst them and winning.

Limelight fought against the horde of stone creatures as they stomped through the streets of Corona and at her. With one punch she shattered one. With an uppercut its body gave way and split apart, falling to useless and inert pieces. One tried to bring its arm down onto her like a hammer, but she caught it and spun it around, flinging it into another golem and sending them both crashing away.

She gathered energy into her right pal before presenting it at another one. Then she fired, shooting a hole clan through its stone body. One managed to get in a lucky shot, jabbing her in the chest and sending her flying. She hit a car and bounced over it, denting the metal framework.

But with a growl she lifted the car over her head before tossing it at the group of golems. Timing it just right she fired at the car, causing it to explode as it collided with them.

There were still at least 10 left. Limelight was more annoyed then tired. Being the only defender of Corona could wear a person out. With a sigh she leapt into the air and at them. Clasping her hands together she smashed through one as she came down. She then threw a powerful punch that sent one flying against a building before it shattered.

Eight more were left. She was about to engage when suddenly something flew over her head. It imbedded into a golem's chest. The golem looked down and cocked it head before the thing gave a beep and exploded, reducing its body to rock bits.

Limelight was wide eyed as she tried to process what happened. And then more projectiles wee sailing over her head. Hitting the golems in the chest and head with what she could tell were arrows before exploding.

Soon there were none left. Limelight stood there, with no enemy to fight. Gothel watched from atop a building, cursing at the top of her lungs at having just lost to the heroine again. Then suddenly she was ensnared by a net from behind. She fell to the ground before she took notice of a cloaked figure approaching.

"And who are you?" she asked angrily.

The cloaked figure stood before her. Looking down on her captive. "Ah'm new here. Ah go by Archer," the figure replied. Gothel narrowed her eyes and growled. She could tell Archer was a woman. And she immediately hated her.

"Well you girl, have just made an enemy for life," she paused as Limelight landed on the building and approached. "Ta ta Flower," Gothel said cheekily. As Limelight rushed to her she was surrounded by dust and then gone. Vanished into thin air.

Limelight cursed and stomped a foot in frustration before noticing the cloaked figure. She also took notice of the bow and quiver of arrows. She smiled as she assumed this mystery person was he one that had helped her.

"Hi," she said in greeting.

The person suddenly grabbed an arrow before pressing down on the head. Smoke suddenly was released from the arrow head that obscured her from view. When it cleared she was gone.

Limelight stood there, staring at the spot where the mystery figure had vanished.

"Cool."

* * *

It was night time in Corona now. Merida was in her Archer outfit as she stood atop a building and looked for anything suspicious. She's started her hero career only a few short months ago. Why? Well why not? She had advanced martial arts skills, a company with resources, and a desire to do good. Who needed super powers anyway? Not her.

Thus far she'd handled petty crimes. Beat up a car jacker here, stop a mugger there. But her reputation was slowly being built. For now she was just a rumor. A modern day Robin Hood defending Corona from the shadows. But that was fine for now.

She snorted and shook her head at the thought of the other hero of Corona. Limelight. Some super powers Barbie doll. All perky and practically radiating sunshine and puppies. She'd be a better hero, without fancy schmancy powers.

With a nod she turned around.

"Hi."

"AEEEIII!" Archer screamed in shock. She leapt back in surprise and placed a hand over her heart to slow its racing. Standing right behind her was Limelight. She leaned over the edge of the building and took deep breaths. Then she turned to the other woman.

"Och lass! You nearly scared me half to death!" she cried.

"Sorry. I just saw you as I was flying and came to say thank you for earlier today," Limelight explained. "I like you accent by the way. Are you British?" she asked innocently.

Archer narrowed her eyes in slight offense. "Scottish."

"Oh, cool. So anyway. Hi, I'm Limelight," she said in greeting as she extended a hand. Archer eyed it shortly before snorting.

"Archer," she said evenly before brushing past her. Limelight turned to watch her walk away. She cocked her head to the side and floated after her.

"So, what are your powers?" Limelight asked curiously.

"Ah donnae have any," Archer replied not turning around.

"Oh, that's neat. What about your magic bow?"

Archer stopped and flinched in surprise. She whirled around. "How did you know my bow was magic?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can sense it," Limelight replied with a shrug.

Archer raised an eyebrow at her. Then she noticed something. She was taller than she had been a few minutes ago. She looked down to see her levitating just off the ground. Archer's eyes widened. She knelt down to see that Limelight's feet were indeed above the surface.

She was surprised. She knew she could fly. But to see a super using her powers up close was quite the sight.

"How do you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"No idea. Just can," Limelight replied casually.

Archer processed her answer before shaking her head. With a huff she turned and walked away.

"So, do you want to be a team? I think it'd be awesome to work with another hero. I think we'd make a great team. And maybe we could be fri—"

"I work alone lass," Archer piped in.

"Oh," Limelight said as her shoulder sagged in disappointment. "Ok then. Well I guess I'll see you later."

Archer glanced over her shoulder to see Limelight taking to the air. She flew off. Archer shook her head. That was Corona's hero. That was supposed to be the person who made the bad guys and criminals quake in their boots.

She was downright laughable.

* * *

"Hey Archer!"

"UGH!" Archer groaned. She was out on patrol again and like nearly every night this week Limelight had found her and stopped by to say hello. She found the heroine too bubbly for her liking. Too innocent to be a hero.

"I brought donuts!" Limelight sang merrily as she held out a bag. "Want some?"

Archer snorted and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if the girl was oblivious or dumb. She thought she made her opinion of her quite clear. But the blonde heroine kept seeking her out.

"Sure," she said with sigh. Limelight smiled wide as she handed her the bag. Archer reached inside and pulled out a glazed donut and taking a bite.

Limelight smiled as she ate the donuts. She glanced over at Archer. She was amazed by the other woman. To be a super hero without any powers. How awesome was that?!

"So lass, who was that woman the other day? The one who got away?" Archer asked.

Limelight frowned. "That was Gothel, an enemy of mine. She's a witch who uses her magic to steal the youth of others," Limelight said in a growl.

Archer hummed thoughtfully. They two women ate in silence until they heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. They both perked up. Archer was about to start running when Limelight spoke up.

"It'd be faster if I flew us there," she pointed out. Archer frowned. Mostly because it was true. And if she said no then Limelight would beat her there and get all the glory.

"Fine. Just—AHHHHHHHHHH!" Archer screamed in fright as Limelight put an arm around her and carried her into he sky. She would forever deny that she screamed all throughout the short flight across the city. Her high pitched shouts of pure terror carried throughout the night and didn't stop until she was placed on the ground.

When she touched solid ground she fell to her knees. Her heart hammered in her chest and her legs were like jelly.

"You ok?" Limelight asked in concern. Archer couldn't speak just yet and just nodded.

Once she managed to slow her racing heart the women looked to see a street gang holing up on an old abandoned living complex. The police were ordering them to come out. But the gang refused. When the police were insistent the gang started pulling out advanced and heavy weaponry. Nothing that a normal street gang should have easily gotten their hands on.

Archer narrowed her eyes as she recognized some of the weapons. Blackwood tech.

"Well, time to get to work," Limelight said as she cracked her knuckles. Archer raised an eyebrow and looked to her as she suddenly leapt across the street in one bound, easily clearing a one hundred foot gap and crashing through a window on one of the upper floors.

Archer narrowed her eyes. "Show off," she muttered in disdain. She thought she was so cool just because of her powers. Well she'd show her.

Firing a zip line arrow she made her way to the building herself. Once inside she got to work. She fought and battled her way through the hordes of gang members. Using her quick thinking, fighting skills, and numerous array of high tech arrows to incapacitate them.

She notched and held an arrow at the ready. Making her way down a hall and listening for any signs of the enemy. And then suddenly a man came flying through the wall on her right just in front of her. Limelight stepped through the hole and took notice of her.

"Hey," she said with a wave. Archer rolled her eyes and stepped around her. And thus the women ended up teaming up. And admittedly, they made a pretty good team Archer thought. At one point they stumbled upon a large group of the gang members. Guns were immediately pointed at them. Archer probably would have taken a stray bullet had Limelight not stepped in front of her.

When the people opened fire the bullets bounced off her. She simply fired blasts at their guns in quick succession, melting the barrels and heating up the handles so they were useless. This allowed Archer to fight with her fists and knock them out.

When the room was clear Archer looked back to Limelight and watched as she frowned down at her outfit.

"Aww man. Not again," she whined.

"What's wrong?"

"I usually dodge the bullets. But I didn't want you to get hit so I stood in front of you. But now I have to make a new outfit again. Uh this sucks," Limelight said with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry about that. Thank you by the way," Archer said sheepishly. Limelight shrugged and accepted her thanks. Archer cocked her head to the side. She came up to Limelight and poked her in the cheek. She was surprised to find Limelight's skin felt soft. For bullets to bounce off her she'd been expecting a feeling akin to marble or stone.

"Your skin is so soft," Archer commented in wonder.

"Thank you. I moisturize."

After that, clearing the rest of the building had been relatively easy. With the last man, Archer decided to find out where exactly they'd gotten their guns from. She held the man against the wall and punched him across the face.

"Who sold ye the guns?!" she demanded. The man remained silent and glared at her. Archer growled before kneeing him in the gut ad slamming him back against the wall. "WHO?!" she demanded again.

The man caught his breath ad fought back against her. He tried to pull a hidden knife on her but was stopped by Limelight's intervention. She held him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. The man was stunned at seeing how easily the heroine was subduing him.

Archer smiled wickedly as she was struck with an idea.

"Och, sorry lad. Ah did try to get answers before my partner lost her patience. But now it's too late," she said dramatically. The man looked at her with wide terrified eyes. Limelight glanced over as well in confusion.

"Look Limelight, Ah know he wasn't being cooperative. But maybe he really doesn't know anything. You don't have to hurt him," Archer continued, holding up her hands in a mock attempt to calm down the blonde.

"Ye see lad, my partner…well," she paused to bring a finger to her temple and then proceeded to make a circle in the universal sign for crazy.

Understanding flashed across Limelight's face as she caught onto what Archer was doing. Good cop bad cop. Limelight put on her best evil smile as she turned to look into the man's eyes. The man stiffened at her gaze. She made her eyes glow a bright gold, further unnerving the man as he gazed into her shining orbs.

Raising her fist up she punched the wall on the man's right. Easily putting her fist through it. The man gulped and glanced over to see her fist piercing through the wall. And when she pulled it out all that was left was a fist sized hole.

"If ye don't start talking now, the next one may be in your head lad. Ah can barely control her when she gets like this," Archer suggested. To further emphasize their bluff Limelight made her hair glow and slightly tightened her grip around the man's throat.

The man immediately caved. He spilled his guts, surrendering addresses, names, and the whole nine yards. After that Archer 'called off' her partner. Getting her to drop him. The women exchanged a smirk as they subtlety high fived each other.

After that they left, letting the police handle apprehending the rest of the gang and taking them to jail.

The women followed up on their leads. Putting many of the gang away in one night. They even found the supplier. Unfortunately, there was nothing to implicate Mor'du directly in the weapon's deals.

Still, Archer came to respect Limelight. And the two would work together quite frequently until they became a permanent team. And it wasn't long before the two became friends. Best friends even, as they revealed their identities to each other.

And that was how Archer and Limelight became team. And became the duo who would defend Corona from whatever threat would rise against it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Woohoo!" Mavis shouted as she ran across rooftops in her Calamity guise. She and Jack were on patrol while Hiccup tinkered with some new invention of his back at the Cove. Like most nights she and Jack were having a race. Her super speed against his flight.

Mavis laughed in exhilaration as she leapt across rooftops, easily clearing gaps that even an Olympian athlete could never hope to. She breathed in the crisp night air and smiled underneath her bandanna.

She loved being a hero.

She loved using her abilities to protect people. To help them. And the citizens of Berk loved her too. They cheered for her as she saved the day. Taking out Outcasts alongside her friends and keeping Berk safe.

A gust of wind passed overhead and she narrowed her eyes and frowned as Jack pulled ahead of her.

"C'mon Elvira! Keep up!" he called back haughtily with a whoop of smug laughter. She growled as she put on more speed. Pelting across rooftops in a black blur. Leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.

She and Jack were nearing their usual finish line. A sky scraper in progress of being built. With a smile she gained on Jack. With leapt onto a water tower as they were about to come to the final sprint. With a laugh she leapt as far as she could. She used Jack's head as a stepping stone, earning a displeased grunt as she leapt forward and skidded to a stop on one of the unfinished sky scrapers floors.

She turned around to smile as jack sailed in a moment later. He wore frown on his face as he glared at her.

"Aww, what's the matter Frosty? Trouble keeping up?" Mavis asked to taunt him. "What's the score now? Like…20 zip," she asked rhetorically.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a lousy winner?"

"Nope, they're too busy saying I'm awesome," she shot back.

Jack frowned at her some more before it was replaced with a smile. They liked to jab at each other but it was always in good fun. "Alright, I admit it, that was good," he said with a nod. Smiling he high fived her in congratulations.

As they laughed off their contest Mavis suddenly stopped. She turned around and listened. Jack noticed her posture change and went silent.

"What's up M?" he asked quietly.

"Company," Mavis said lowly. She kept her eyes trained on the steel girders making of the structure of the building. And soon enough she and Frost both took notice of figures running across them. Three to be exact.

The moved fast, and with grace. Leaping and back flipping among the steel beams with practiced ease and skill. Eventually all three beings flipped down to their floor.

"Ok," Jack said raising an eyebrow. The three figure were women. Young women. And they looked to be Asian. But what was weird is what they were wearing.

"What's with the Japanese school girls?" Mavis asked aloud. The three women eyed them. And the heroes could make out weapons strapped to them.

The one in the center was tall, and her hair was in two circular buns on her head and with chop sticks through them. She had on bright red lipstick and a blue and white school girl outfit that reminded Mavis of cosplayers. On her feet were combat boots and white stocking on her legs. On her back were two katanas.

The one to her right had her hair in a ponytail. She looked to be carrying a large double sided sword. She had on purple lipstick and dark eye shadow. She smiled at Jack, even giving him a wink and a toothy smile.

The last girl wore bright green lipstick and looked to be holding some kind of chain and sickle weapon. She eyed the two heroes, her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Uh…konichiwa," Jack said awkwardly.

"Konichiwa, Calamity and Frost. We are the Burēdo sisters," the one in the center said. At that all three girls bowed.

"K," Jack said in confusion.

"And we've been hired to kill you," she said dangerously. Her face formed into a bubbly smile despite the death threat.

The heroes remained silent and exchanged a glance. Mavis jerked her head toward them, as if to say, seriously? Jack shrugged. Just as weirded out.

"Alright school girls. How about you just—" her words were cut off as the girl to the left lashed out with her weapon. Mavis was so surprised she didn't have time to dodge as the sickle's blade slice open her throat. She released a strangle gurgle as she brought her hands to her sliced throat as blood leaked out.

Jack watched wide eyed as Mavis fell to her knees. She then fell to the ground and released a strangled puff of air before she went still.

He looked back to the girls in bewilderment. They were obviously professionals.

The one to the right spoke. She looked directly at Jack as she did. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My sister says you are cute. She says she'll give you a kiss before you die," the one in the center, obviously the mouthpiece of the group said.

"I am both freaked out and turned on right now," Jack said as he readied himself. With that the women charged him.

He fired ice shards at the one on the right. But she destroyed them by spinning her double sided swords around at amazing speed, reducing the shards to icy bits in an instant. The one with the sickle lashed out at him, Frost leapt into the air and caught himself with the wind before moving to the higher floors.

Glanced down to see the women in pursuit, vaulting up to the higher floors, finding stepping stone among the conduction equipment and metal platforms.

"Wow," he muttered in amazement. He landed on a higher floor as he prepared to engage them. The one with the dual sided sword came at him. She spun her weapon in her hands as she attacked, lashing out and trying to slice him apart. But Frost was a skilled combatant. He ducked and weaved, avoiding a fatal cut by mere inches.

He kept his eyes out for the others. Knowing they'd try to capitalize on his distraction. The one with the chain weapons swung at him, he ducked and back flipped away for breathing room when he heard the whizzing of projectiles. He spun his staff around in his hands as he deflected throwing knives and throwing stars thrown by the remaining sister.

These girls were good. Whoever hired them definitely knew what they were doing. The one with the dual sided sword charged him. He tapped the butt of his staff against the ground, creating a coating of ice. The girl lost her balance and with a yelp went sliding past him.

He then leapt and dodged the attacks of the girl with the sickle weapon. He yelped as he narrowly avoided a killing slice. He took the air again. He landed on the steel beams and fired at the women as they pursued him. They worked in perfect unison. Not even needing to speak as they surrounded him. Throwing projectile, swinging, slashing, and keeping him off his balance.

One of the girls jumped to a lower beam and out of sight. As he fought the one with the dual sided blade he suddenly found his leg ensnared. He was suddenly yanked off the beam. He fell with a shout as he called the winds to hover in midair. But he was then pounced upon from above while being dragged down.

He fell to the stone floor and remained there with a groan. He thrust his palm forward at the girl on top of him in time to low her away as she was going for the killing blow. He leapt to his feet before his staff was wrapped by the chain. He glanced over to see the girl with the sickle trying to yank his staff from his hands. He held on tight, not giving up his weapon without a struggle.

"Hey!" came a shout. The girl with the sickle flinched before glancing to her right in time to receive a sucker punch to the face.

"Bitch!" Calamity growled out as she slugged the girl hard enough to knock her out. She fell to the ground like a rock and went unconscious. Frost took the time to free his staff before going to her side.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with a glare. "I just got my throat slit. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?" she shouted at him.

"Pshh. You're fine aren't you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Bite me Frost! Getting your throat slits hurts like hell!" Calamity bit back. She suddenly pulled out one of her gun as fired at approaching throwing stars flying at them. She looked to see the remaining sister looking at her in shock. They'd obviously thought she was dead.

"Yeah, that's right! You two are so going getting punched," she said as she pounded a fist into her palm and cracked her knuckles.

The girl with the dual sided blade narrowed her eyes and rushed them. Frost was about to attack when Calamity began shooting at her. The girl dodged with amazing swiftness. She leapt off the steel beams before coming down at them, her weapon poised back to strike.

Calamity holstered her gun and leapt into the air to meet her.

"SHORYUKEN!" she shouted as she upper cutted the girl. She sent the girl flying even higher into the air. The girl's back collided with a steel beam before she fell. She hit the ground with a thud, losing hold of her weapon in the process. With a groan she shakily rose to her feet.

"Face punch!" Calamity shouted as she struck the unsteady girl across the face, immediately knocking her out.

She then turned her attention to the last sister.

The sister's face was twisted in rage. She drew her katanas and twirled them in her hands. Before taking a battle stance.

"Bring it Chun Li," Calamity said lowly as she cracked her neck. Suddenly she was gone in a blur. The girl only managed to barely dodge as Calamity nearly clotheslined her. She lashed out with her swords. Calamity used her reflexes to dodge. But she had to admit, the girl was damn good. If she weren't a vampire she'd be getting hacked to bits for sure.

The girl growled in frustration as Calamity dodged her blades. Calamity ducked a slash before kicking the girl in the chest. She went rolling back by the force of her kick. She stopped and rolled to her feet before she ducked Calamity's fist as it came over head and smashed into the stone wall.

She tried to swipe at Calamity with her sword but Calamity caught her by the wrist with an inhuman like grip. She gave her wrist a twist, causing her to cry out and drop one of her swords before she was backhanded across the face. She whirled around to engage when she saw a blue flash and was sent flying back against a steel beam. The girl rose to her feet, katana still in hand, and looked up to see Calamity approaching.

With a shout and her sword at the ready she charged her, ready to avenge he sisters. She raised the sword above her head to slash her in two. But Calamity just stood there. With a shout she brought the sword down. Fully intent to kill her.

And to her shock Calamity caught the blade between her palms. Halting the slash instantly. The girl tried to jerk her sword free. But Calamity was far stronger than she was. She jerked and yanked the sword out of her grip effortlessly. The girl was only shocked for a minute before she lashed out with a jab.

Calamity caught her fist with her own hand and squeezed, breaking a few knuckles. The girl screamed in pain before pulling her fist free. With a leap she brought her heel down on Calamity's shoulder. Calamity snorted. Vampires had a much higher pain tolerance than humans did.

She brushed the girl's leg off her before lashing out with a flurry of fast punches. The girl was overwhelmed, barley blocking a few due to her martial arts training. Eventually Calamity ended her assault, leaving the girl barely standing.

Deciding to end their fight she pressed her palms together and pulled them back. "BLAM!" she thrust both her palms forward, ramming them into the girl's torso and sending her rolling and skidding across the stone floor.

She didn't get up again.

Calamity smiled to herself and sighed in satisfaction.

"Nice going M," Jack commented as she came up to her. He'd been busy encasing the other girls in ice so they couldn't get away.

"Thanks. I needed that," she said with a nod. With a chuckle he shot ice at the last girl, trapping her before they called the cops.

With that the two heroes headed back to HQ to alert Fury of the assassins. They doubted they would be the last ones to come after them.

* * *

**random adventure**


	18. Chapter 18

Frost was flying above the streets of Berk as he made his way toward Berk's main park. Apparently, something weird was going on. The squirrel population had been all but decimated within the span of a week. It could be nothing, but there were sighting of some kind of thing moving amongst the trees at night, so he thought it was worth checking out.

"Maybe I'll see some action," he said with a small smile.

* * *

"Ok…I'm sorry little guy…but I have to eat you now."

"…"

"I don't want to. Like I REALLY don't want to. But if I don't…I may end up hurting a person."

"…"

"Oh please don't look at me like that," Mavis said with a sigh as she eyed the small Pomeranian she was holding in her hands. She'd been in Berk for about a week. And she'd all but killed off the squirrel population out of the need to feed.

In hindsight, coming into a city probably wasn't the best idea. Staying out in the country, where there were cows and horses to drink from, that would have probably been the best course of action. But still, Mavis was keen to explore. She wanted to see what the world had to offer. And so she flew and traveled until she came to Berk.

She needed to feed. And so as to not completely wipe the squirrels out, she'd taken this little dog. This adorable, innocent little dog who was looking at her with the biggest eyes that practically pleaded _'pwease don't eat me'_.

To add to the growing guilt the Pomeranian whined and licked at her face. "No. Ugh please," Mavis said with a groan. She had to see this as food. This was eat or die.

"Princess!?" came a shout. Mavis took her eyes off the dog to see a little girl walking the trial of the park. She had to have been at least 10 or 12 she figured. And she knew her, for she stole the dog from her when she wasn't looking. Great, now she felt terrible as she watched the teary eyed girl looking for her beloved doggie.

She eyed the little girl and then glanced back at the dog. Her heart felt torn. But with a groan and a sigh she sat up.

Over the course of the next few minutes she returned the lost dog to its owner. Who beamed and laughed in delight before profusely thanking her. Mavis smiled and accepted her thanks with a nod before she was suddenly hit by a screaming headache. Followed by nausea and tiredness.

She fell to her knees and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Are you ok miss?" the girl asked in concern. The dog growled and yipped at Mavis. Trying to tug its owner away. And for good reason.

The symptoms were all signs of hunger. Mavis had yet to have a proper feeding and animal blood just didn't quite cut it. If only she'd grabbed some blood substitutes before dramatically disappearing from her boyfriend's life.

And then the memory of Johnny sent images and words at her.

_Monster. Blood sucker. Demon…FREAK_

"Miss?" the girl asked again.

Mavis suddenly looked up and into the girl's eyes. Unknowingly she began to entrance the girl with her stare. She stiffened as her mind began to cloud over in a fog. She was conscious, but in a dreamlike state. And Mavis was seeing red. Her hunger was too great. She need to feed.

She needed blood.

And she could have it now. From this little girl. There was no one around. The sun was setting. It would be perfect. She pulled back her lips, revealing her pointed fangs as she drew closer to the girl. The dog growled and barked at her, trying to get her to stop.

But Mavis was deaf to anything but her raging hunger. She drew near, spurred on by the girl's heartbeat and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. The blood which would give her strength to live.

Just a little closer.

Suddenly the wind stirred before she was knocked away by a powerful blast of cold air. She smacked into a tree and shook her head before looking back to the girl to see a figure standing in front of her.

"She's not on the menu Elvira," Frost said as she narrowed his eyes at her. The little girl's mind suddenly began to clear. She shook her head and gasped as she saw Frost in front of her.

Frost kept is eyes on the vampire in front of him. He only faintly wondered what a vamp was doing in Berk. The monster population here was zero. He evaluated her as her eyes seemed to suddenly come into focus.

Mavis shook her head as the red faded. Her mind began to clear and she looked at the man in front of her in horror. What had she been about to do? She was going to kill that kid. She looked down at her trembling hands in utter horror.

They were right.

She brought her hands to her head as she began to hyperventilate. They were right. She was a monster. A killer. A blood sucker.

"Hey?" she looked back to the hooded figure standing in front of the girl. The man cocked his head at her. "Are you—"

She leapt to her feet and bolted. Trying to get as far away from people as possible.

Frost's eyes widened as he prepared to follow. He glanced back the little girl.

"You go home. Stay in school," he said hurriedly before taking to the air and after the vampire.

He chased her, eventually driving her out of the park as she attempted to lose him. Mavis ran in a blind panic. She suddenly realized just how bad an idea it was to come into a city. There were people everywhere. Everyone around her was in danger.

She leapt across rooftops, over machinery, and air conditioners as she attempted to get away. She had to get away. Away from people. So she wouldn't hurt anyone. As she landed on a building she was suddenly hit with another wave of exhaustion and nausea. She collapsed to her knees and groaned.

"Got ya."

She gasped and looked up to see the man following her. He landed only a few steps away. Staff in hand. Approaching her like one would a wounded animal.

"Stay away from me," Mavis whispered desperately.

"Can't do that. You nearly drank someone," Frost replied coolly.

Mavis whimpered. She still couldn't believe she'd been about to do that. "Please, just let me go. I have to get away," she whispered in desperation.

"Look, maybe I can help," Frost offered. He could hear the panic in her voice. And he remembered the look of horror on her face. No, he could tell this girl wasn't evil. Not like some vamps who'd bleed a person dry without a second thought.

"I don't need help," the girl suddenly said lowly. She lifted her head up, revealing wild and beast like eyes. "I need blood," she whispered harshly.

Suddenly she surged forward and at him. With her speed he didn't have time to react as she had him on the floor. Snapping at him like a wild animal. He held his staff in front of him, barely managing to keep her off oh and away from his neck.

Mavis kept trying to bite him. To get at his soft neck. To feed and end the tortuous hunger.

_Monster_.

Her mind suddenly cleared again. She went still as her eyes came back into focus and she came back to reality. She looked down to see her pining down the person trying to help her. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm sorry," she said as she panted. She and Frost stared at each other. She was about to remove herself from him and run again when she was hit in the side by a blue flash. Her back smashed against a wall ad before she could fall down she was being held by the throat. She opened her eyes to see she was being held by a person in black and red robotic armor.

"You alright?" Fury asked as he spared a glance back at Frost. Frost got to his feet and nodded. Fury looked back to the girl and he cocked his head to the side. His helmet was scanning her or signs of intoxication.

"What are you on?" he asked her. Mavis remained silent, both out of fear and ignorance of the question.

"She's not on anything dude. She's a vampire," Frost informed him.

Fury looked back at him. Underneath his helmet his face was stuck in an expression of disbelief. "A vampire? Really?" he asked skeptically.

"I know. It sounds ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous. Vampires aren't real," Fury said with a snort.

"Yes they are," Frost said.

"Magic isn't real Frost."

"You got an explanation as to how in can control wind and snow?" Frost challenged.

Fury remained silent. He didn't. And boy had he tried. He wrapped his head around it before looking back at the girl.

"So she isn't human?" he asked.

"Nope."

"I see," Fury said evenly. Then without warning he slammed the girl back against the wall. She cried out in pain before he threw her to the ground. Before she could get up he placed a foot onto her chest to hold her down before pointing his gauntlet at her. He set the power level to maximum and aimed at her face.

"HEY!" suddenly his arm was yanked back, firing a blast into he sky. He glanced over at Frost who was looking at him like he were crazy. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm killing it," Fury said icily.

"Dude, that's a person. You can't just murder her."

"This isn't a person Frost. It's some…thing. A monster," Fury growled out.

"Dude, you don't kill people," Frost argued.

"I don't kill humans. She doesn't count," Fury said lowly. Frost narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to argue with him. But Fury simply thrust his palm into his chest, sending him flying back.

Frost leapt to his feet to charge when a missile launcher popped out of Fury's shoulder armor and locked onto him. He froze on the spot.

"Stay back Frost. I have to do this," Fury warned.

"No you don't! You're just being an asshole who won't listen to reason!"

"What's there to reason? This thing is dangerous. I saw what she tried to do to you, I can't have it running loose in my city threatening the lives of innocent people," Fury argued back.

"She's just hungry. People all do desperate things when they're hungry."

"Most of them don't try to eat other people," Fury shot back. The two heroes glared at each other. Fury couldn't understand why he was defending this…creature.

Frost couldn't understand how he could be so cold and callous.

"I'm sorry."

Fury looked down to the girl under his foot. And to his surprise…she was crying.

Tears flowed from her eyes. Her body shook with sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Mavis choked out. She didn't know what she was apologizing for exactly. Maybe for the kid. Or the guy with the staff? Or maybe because she was a monster after all.

"That look like a monster to you?" Frost asked as she gestured to the crying girl.

Fury kept his eyes on her. But then he presented his palm at her. Ready to reduce her head to ash.

"She didn't choose to be what she is man! You do this and you're just a murderer! Killing an innocent girl!" Jack shouted.

Fury froze once again. His mind was at war. Should he kill this girl? Who was a monster and potentially dangerous to everyone? Or was she innocent? He looked down at her face, watching as the tears continued to flow as she continued to spill apologies. What kind of monster did that?

With a sigh he closed his fist. He knelt down before placing a palm on her neck. And then he let electricity run through his palm and into her. She convulsed for a moment or two before she passed out. He then proceeded to wrap her up with a bola.

He looked back to Frost.

"Alright Frost. You win."

Frost released a breath in relief.

"So what do you suggest we do with her?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm gonna get you Tori!"

"Catch me if you can!"

A blue blur chased after a green one as a young Jack chased after his winged teammate. Both he and Tori were young teens. Jack had been found by the Guardians a short time ago, and sensing Moon's Man's power and seeing him wielding their leader's old staff, they took him in. Began training him to be a hero and use his new found gifts for good.

Young Jack was still learning about his powers. But they'd been steadily growing. At first he needed Moon Man's staff to call them out. But now he used a regular wooden cane staff.

He and Tori played their game of air tag as they flew through North's workshop and base in the North Pole. Their game left gusts of winds that would annoy North's yeti engineers to no end. They shouted and shook their fists at the two bothersome teens.

"Jack, Tori, you be careful now. Ya hear!" Ethan yelled. Ethan was older than the two younger teens. Near his twenties. He often played big brother to the younger heroes in training, and looked after them. He shook his head and smiled as he watched them chase each other

Jack laughed as he used the winds to keep himself aloft as he chased after the speedy girl. He liked living with the Guardians. And it beat being homeless. They'd become like a family to him.

Although…he was sensing something was changing between him and Tori. Being the same age they spent a lot of time together. So they'd grown quite close. Like kisses on the cheek close.

Suddenly Jack sensed something wrong. The winds stopped carrying him. He stayed in the air for a moment, dumbfounded before he began falling to the ground. He let out a startled shout and flailed his limbs wildly as he tried to call the winds.

"Jack!" Tori shouted as she began to dive after him.

"Jackie!" Ethan shouted. He bent his legs in preparation to leap into the air to catch him when Jack suddenly stopped.

Jack peeked an eye open as he was just a few inches off the ground. He could feel the wind holding him just off the ground. But the strange thing was that he could sense he wasn't the one controlling it. The wind suddenly picked up, lifting him higher before placing him on his feet and dispersing.

Jack looked down at himself in confusion before he turned around, having sensed a presence behind him. He gasped and leapt back in surprise to see a tall older woman right behind him. He looked up and was met with a warm smile. The woman had a copper complexion with long black hair. She had warm chocolate brown eyes. And Jack could sense magic inside of her.

He remained on the spot as Tori and Ethan came up to them.

"Whoo, nice save Rebecca," Ethan said to the woman.

The woman looked up from Jack and smiled at him before giving him a nod. She cast once last glance at Jack before giving him a pat on the head. Then she stepped past him and deeper into North's base. Jack turned to watch her go.

"Ethan, who is that?" Jack asked curiously.

"That sheila is Rebecca mate."

"Is she a Guardian?"

"Not officially. She was Moon Man's only disciple," Ethan informed him. Jack's eyes widened.

"Her?"

"Yep. She also happens to be one of the strongest wind magic users around. That's probably why you lost your connection to the wind when she came in," Ethan reasoned.

Jack looked in the direction the woman had gone. The direction of North's main office.

"North probably called her to tell her about Moon Man," Tori explained as she landed beside Jack and checked him over.

Jack felt his stomach to a flip flop. If she was Moon Man's student…then what was she going to think of him? The person who was more or less responsible for his death.

* * *

Jack and Tori were outside the doors of North's office. They heard low voice and the tingling of North and Sandman as they were probably telling her the bad news. Hopefully she'd take it well.

"WHAT!"

The doors suddenly flew open as a burst of wind shot out of the office, blowing through the entire base and sending Tori and Jack flying back.

Inside, North and Sandman were trying to calm the distraught shaman. Sandman raised his hands up in attempt to placate her while his sand made a plethora of images in a frantic series.

"Calm down Rebecca!" North said as he tried to keep himself from being blown away by the indoor maelstrom.

"HOW CAN HE BE DEAD!?"

The entire building began to shake as Rebecca's emotions were running rampant, sending the spirits of the earth and sky into a frenzy.

Eventually, North managed to calm her down. Jack and Tori snuck closer to eavesdrop some more, but were thwarted by Sandman shooing them way and then shutting the doors. They didn't stay away for long. They came back and placed a glass against the wood as they listened in on the conversation.

"The boy?! You're giving him the staff?" Rebecca shouted in outrage.

"Yes."

"He's a kid North! How can you possibly be ok with giving him a magical item of that power?"

"Look Rebecca—"

"Why not **me**?"

"Rebecca—"

"I was his student. Why am I not a reasonable choice? Why is some brat mo—"

"Because his last instructions were to specifically not to give it to you," North said cutting her off. The room went silent. Jack and Tori exchanged a glance.

"You're lying," Rebecca said lowly.

"I'm not. I don't understand it either. But I will honor his last wishes. I'm sorry Rebecca."

More silence.

"I see," Rebecca said after what seemed like an eternity. Then came footsteps that were coming toward the door. Jack and Tori leapt up and back as they were blown open by the wind.

Rebecca strode out. Her head down. But Jack didn't miss her eyes briefly flick to the side before landing on him. And the look on her face. It was a look of absolute hatred. As if to say, '_You. You're the reason_** he's gone'.**

North and Sandman came out of the office and went after her. They tried to convince her to become an official Guardian. To take a spot on the team.

Rebecca refused. She stated she no longer wanted anything to do with the Guardians. Now that Moon Man was dead, she saw no reason to ever come back. And so she left. Much to the dismay of North and Sandman who'd watched Rebecca grow up. Watched her powers mature until she became one of the strongest magic users on the planet.

Jack and Tori raced to a window, they watched as Rebecca walked out of the base and onto the icy tundra. And she kept going, and going. Never looking back. Not even once.

Eventually a whirlwind descended form the sky. It obscured her form, and when it cleared she was gone.

Jack felt his heart twist and clench with guilt. He'd been told my North and the other that it wasn't his fault. That Moon Man had made his own decision to save him. That he did it because that's the kind of person he'd always been.

But in doing so, Jack felt he'd taken a great man from the world.

And from the people who'd loved him most.

* * *

Rebecca never spoke the Guardians again. And she never returned.


	20. Chapter 20

Inside the training room of the base, Hiccup and Merida were sparring. If you could call Merida's totally schooling her boyfriend sparring. Though no stranger to hand to hand combat, and a decent fight himself, Hiccup stood no chance against his girlfriend.

He threw a punch only for her to drop and sweep his legs out from under him. With a grunt he rolled himself over and got back on his feet. He looked up to see her smiling at him smugly. Clearly enjoying being able to completely dominate him in a hand to hand exchange.

Dropping into a battle stance he stepped forward and threw a punch, aiming for her face. Merida simply caught his arm before using his momentum to flip him over her shoulder and slam him to the ground on his back.

With a growl he attempted to sweep her legs out from under her, but she nimbly did a back flip away. He got up once more but was met with an elbow to the gut. He doubled over, only to be met with her palm hitting him in the underside of the chin. He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"Had enough Hiccup," Merida said with a smirk.

He scowled at her. "You're enjoying this way more than you should. I think you're a sadist," he said sarcastically.

Merida sniggered to herself. She cocked her hip and placed a hand on, then she raised her free hand up and gestured for him to come at her. Hiccup narrowed his eyes before raising his hands up once more. He approached cautiously, circling around her and searching for an opening.

Merida smiled to herself. She loved Hiccup very much. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't love the fact that she was a much better fighter. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because when in his suit she felt somewhat inferior to him. But here, outside of his armor, she was superior.

Hiccup threw a kick at her midsection. She grabbed his leg before throwing him off balance and to the ground. Then she sprang on to him, straddling him and holding his arms down above his head. She smiled as her hair cascaded down around his face. Hiccup frowned up at her.

"Do you always have to be on top?"

"Ah don't hear you complaining," Merida shot back. With a heave Hiccup managed to roll over, starting a wrestling match that ended with Merida pinned to the floor with her arms being held behind her back.

She peered over her shoulder, to see Hiccup had a proud smile on his face.

"Sorry milady, but I'm the stronger of us," he said proudly. Merida huffed and tugged a little assessing how tight Hiccup's grip was. Suddenly Hiccup took on of his hands away. He raised an eyebrow to see him sweep her hair to the side, exposing her bare shoulder. She watched as Hiccup eyed that pale patch of skin.

She was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned down and kissed it. Merida gasped as a shiver went down her spine. And Hiccup kept kissing that spot. Merida went still and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hiccup's lips on her.

Then Hiccup moved, trailing kissed over her shoulder until his lips hovered over the back of her neck. She trembled in anticipation before he planted a kiss there. Merida bit her lip as pleasant jolts shot up her spine. Oh, he was playing her good. She could get out of this. Quite easily in fact. But she was enjoying this too much.

She smiled to herself as Hiccup kissed the side of her neck, slightly nibbling her bare skin, making her fill with want.

"I think I prefer being on top," Hiccup whispered as he planted another kiss against her neck.

"Oh really, cuz Ah think Ah do it better," she whispered.

"Care to try and prove it?" Hiccup challenged.

"Let me up and Ah will," she purred. Hiccup seemed to be debating. Letting her up would be ending their match, and thus no winner would be determined, but while he liked the idea of winning for once, there was a hot sexy red head wanting to do dirty things with him.

"Tell you what, get out of this hold, and you can make all the rules," he offered.

That was all the incentive Merida needed. In the next instant Hiccup was sent flying back against the wall of the training room. He slumped down to the floor and stared. Dumbfounded as to what just happened. One minute he had Merida pinned, and the next he didn't.

"The floor is a little hard. Ah think the bed will be much better," Merida said with a cheeky smile as she watched his gob smacked expression.

Hiccup remained on the spot, staring at her like she was some sort of magical being.

"But maybe a shower first," Merida said thoughtfully. Reaching down, she pulled off her tank top, leaving her in a sports bra. She stared making her way to the training room's showers, and as she did she shrugged off her sports bra. She paused in the entry way to the showers, letting Hiccup soak in the view of her bare back. "Coming?" she called back before disappearing inside.

Hiccup scrambled to his feet, and tripped over himself as he pursued his girlfriend.

He'd lost, without a doubt. For like the 100th time. But meh.

With Merida, losing never felt so good.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa was beginning to see that magic had no rules.

Elsa was busy fighting against her opponent in the magical tournament. It was her fist one on one match. Initially, there were over 50 competitors. So an all-out battle royal had occurred to narrow down the contestants. She and Anna fought back to back, taking out anyone who tried to get at them.

Finally, Elsa took everyone down in one blast. She formed and compressed a massive amount of air into a tiny sphere, then added her icy magic into it. Then she let it drift upwards, prompting her to grab Anna and surround both of them in a dome of ice.

The sphere then exploded, sending out a blast of frigid air in all direction that froze nearly every contender in an instant. With that, only 10 people were left including the sisters.

From then on it would be one on one matches until the last two competitors would fight it out to determine the winner.

Elsa was fighting someone who used a strange, inky haze like substance to fight. It was almost like smoke, but it was deadly as the man could harden and form it into an iron like material in the shape of various weaponry.

Elsa hurled ice shards at him. He countered by forming the smoke into a solid black shield. With his free hand he formed the smoke into a long black chain before he lashed out at her. Elsa dodged by rolling to the side. With a spin, she hurls throwing stars in the shape of snowflakes at him. Once again the man blocked.

He smiled at her smugly and snorted, his look saying, _that all ya got_? Elsa narrowed her eyes. Elsa was usually calm. Preferring to avoid fighting if she could. But this match, this competition was getting her blood pumping.

She always held back her magic when she fought against normal people. So the chance to test them against other magic users, to see what she really had…it was a rush.

The man waved his arms about, sending forth a large mass of the inky black smoke. Then he rushed forward, taking some in hand and forming it into a black halberd. Elsa threw her arms out, calling forth her magic before forming two ice swords in either hand. She crossed them in front of her and blocked as he came at her with a downward swing.

He sneered at her as he tried to overpower her. He managed to slightly succeed, as he was greater in stature than she was.

"I've heard about you, the Ice Queen?" the man said with a smirk. "Supposed to be quite powerful. Nearly froze an entire city over," he said. He looked her up and down, not impressed by her form. Though his eyes lingered at her hips and chest. "You don't seem so impressive," he said with a snort.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. With a grunt she managed to shove him back. He stumbled back a step before he made another downward swing at her. Elsa side stepped and spun on her heel before delivering a shallow cut across his cheek.

The man hissed and brought his hand up to the stinging cut before glaring at her.

"I could say the same about you," Elsa said with a playful smile of her own. The man growled and was about to charge her when he yelped and tripped. He looked to see Elsa had laid down some ice for him to lose his balance.

Keeping the pressure on she made ice shards rain down from the sky. The man managed to get his feet under him and barely get out of the way before being skewered. But then he was blown back by cold air.

Elsa formed ice skates under her heels and began spreading her ice along the rocky field of the coliseum. She skated along at high speeds, throwing ice at the man from all side that he barely managed to defend against. Yet he was losing ground as some shards managed to nick his skin and pierce his body.

"YEAH ELSA!" Anna cheered as she watched her sister fight. She leapt up from her seat and shouted for her. She'd been surprised when Elsa decided to compete as well. But she smiled widely as she saw Elsa getting really into it.

"She's quite good," Esmerelda commented. Beside her, PH nodded her head and kept watching.

Elsa formed an icy bridge over the man's head. She was about to skate over when he formed his smoke into an axe and cleaved through the path in front of her. Elsa flinched for a moment but readied herself. She leapt into the air and over the man's head.

She tucked herself into a ball and formed a large mound of fluffy white snow below her. She crashed into it and emerged unharmed.

But the man came at her. He gathered his smoke and sent it at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes before throwing her arms out, sending out a wall of air. The inky smoke and cold air pushed against each other, but Elsa's cold win won, sending the man flying off his feet and into the wall of the arena.

He groaned and cried out as his back slammed against the wall. But he peeked an eye open just in time to see a spiky wall of ice about to skewer him. He screamed in panic right as he was teleported out of the ring.

The magic of the area would teleport a person out if they were about to receive a fatal blow. Thus the combatants could go at each other with the intent to kill without actually killing each other.

Elsa smiled proudly at having won. She stiffened as she heard the crowd chanting her hero name. She nervously waved a hand to wave at them, causing the crowds to cheer louder.

She blushed a little, but she had to admit…this was fun.

* * *

Anna went next. Her opponent wasn't quite an even match for the pyromancer.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Anna shouted as she threw fireballs at a fleeing wildcat. The cat was actually a person. A witch who specialized in shapeshifting. And she was running for her life as the red head tried to barbeque her with her crimson flames.

"Poor witch," Esmerelda said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The wildcat ran around in mad circles barely avoiding the exploding fireballs thanks to her superb reflexes. One suddenly exploded in front of her path. Making her leap back. The witch looked up to see Anna preparing another flaming assault. With a jump the cat leapt into the air before it changed into a hawk. It flapped its wings to gain height and fled.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna shouted. She shot into the air after it. She pursued it like a mad woman, shooting fire form her fingertips in an attempt to bring it down.

The hawk screamed as it avoided blast after singing blast. It flew straight up, Anna followed after it, but was blinded as it flew into the sun. She hovered in the air and waited for it to come back down, and she gasped as she saw the growing dot. The hawk had changed, becoming bigger. It came at her with talons extended.

"Pfft," Anna said unimpressed. She flew downward, letting it pursue her. She turned in midair, looking back at it with a cheeky smile. She threw out a fireball, and with a flick of her wrist it split into five more, the hawk cried out in surprise as the fireballs came at it from all sides.

As they were about to collide with it, the hawk was gone in a flash of light. Teleported out of the arena to avoid the fireball as they collide and created a giant fiery explosion.

Anna smiled and pumped her fist. She shot into the air, shooting out more exploding fireworks as she celebrated her victory.

"I think I need to teach someone to be more humble," PH said with a frown as she watched Anna' showboating.

"Lighten up PH," Esmerelda said dismissively.

* * *

Elsa's next opponent was a man that looked like a stereotypical stage magician. Black suit, top hat, the works. But damn was he tricky. He threw cards that flew like knives. His hat sucks up Elsa's ice. Then to top it off he'd return fire, shooting out blasts of sparkling magic at her from his hat that left smoldering holes in the ground.

And all the while he wore an amused grin on his face.

Elsa frowned before raising her hands up, she started forming a giant ball of ice between above her head. She made it bigger and bigger until it was the size of a house. She raised an eyebrow at the magician, seeing if he had any tricks up his sleeve for that.

The man smiled before raising his hands up and bowing in defeat.

"I am Jerry the great!" said Anna's next opponent. Said adversary was a chubby, pimple faced, coke bottle glasses wearing wizard with a wand and spell book in hand. He looked like he should be playing dungeons and dragon.

"Beware, watch as I cast—" he was cut off as Anna pointed at his wand and set it aflame. Jerry shrieked and leapt back as he cried out for his burning wand.

Anna then proceeded to punch him across the face, and knocking him out in one blow.

* * *

Elsa had trouble with her next opponent. It was an older man who made some kind of magical crystals. The crystals were strange, they let off some kind of energy that destroyed Elsa's ice as it came within range.

Then the man was able to form a crystal barrier to defend himself. His crystals were tough. Her ice could not break it. She panted as she dodged crystal shards being hurled at her.

"You may be powerful young ice witch. But you're still too green," the old wizard commented. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Perhaps you are in need of real instruction. The Wind Walker, while powerful, is not cut out to be anyone's teacher. Much too young," the man said patronizingly as he spoke of PH.

Indignation spiked within Elsa. NO ONE, BUT NO ONE, talked about PH that way.

Elsa ran a hand over her left hip. She brushed her fingers over a certain area that kept he hidden knife. She felt it buzz against her skin on contact, awakening the normally dormant animal spirit that resided in it.

Elsa opened her spirit, letting it merge with the wolf spirit that was her familiar. The ends of her finger became claws and her canines lengthened as the wolf's energies entwined with her own.

The man raised an eyebrow curiously as he felt Elsa's magic shift. And then Elsa opened her mouth and shouted. The man raised up his crystal barrier, only to have it crack and shatter at the strength of the supersonic sound waves emanating from Elsa's throat.

The man was pushed back, he raised his hand up to try and defend himself but he was sent flying off his feet. He slammed against the wall and was held their as Elsa's voice continued to buffet him, driving him further and further into the wall.

Eventually the man passed out. And then Elsa stopped, letting him fall to the floor before she dismissed her spirit.

* * *

Elsa and Anna won their next few rounds. Leaving them as the final contenders. They stood face to face in the center of the ring, smiling at each other in challenge. The two had sparred together regularly to practice their powers. But now it was a much more competitive setting.

Though they loved each other dearly, they were demeaned to beat other. Nothing wrong with a little sibling rivalry, right?

Esmerelda watched as the two sisters were about to face off.

"So, who do you think will win PH?" Esmerelda asked her teammate curiously. Both women were indeed strong, despite being so young. She wondered who PH would pick.

"Elsa," PH said firmly.

Esmerelda cocked an eyebrow. "You seem very sure about that."

"I am."

"Really, cuz I don't know. Anna is pretty tough. Feisty little thing."

"Elsa is stronger," PH replied evenly.

"Really? They seem pretty even to me. How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

Esmerelda wasn't convinced. "Fire generally tends to beat ice," Esmerelda pointed out.

PH chuckled and shook her head. "Elsa is much more than just ice," she said as she eyed the older sister.

"What do you mean?"

PH kept her eyes on Elsa as he lips quirked upward into a smile. "Elsa is a storm, in the form of a person. A blizzard. She's a force of nature with a mind and conscience."

"Is she stronger than you?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

"No. At least not yet," PH said with a slight shrug.

"Yet? So you're saying that without a doubt she will be?" PH nodded in confirmation. Esmerelda looked back at Elsa. "When do you think that will be?"

PH remained silent and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Who knows? Elsa has yet to tap into her full powers. No surprise seeing as she suppressed them for nearly two decades. But when she does…"

PH's smile grew. Esmerelda noticed this, and she became a little unnerved. Did Elsa have that much potential? There were many in the world who believed PH would probably be the next Sorcerer Supreme. Could Elsa be a contender for that title when the time came?

"She's gonna shake up the world. I guarantee it."


	22. Chapter 22

The evil Dr. Calico. Genius, criminal mastermind, and world renowned madman. The evil Dr. had always had a nasty habit of getting other to do his dirty work. Willingly or otherwise. For his most recent project, he kidnapped two scientists. One, the Dr. Forrester. The poor Dr. believed he was done with being forced to aid in Dr. Calico's schemes. And the other, one Maurice Beauté, a highly respected scientist and inventor in his own right.

The two men were being held against their will and forced to build the Dr. Calico his weapon. And with it, he'd bring the world to his knees.

But all was not lost. NSA operatives were already heading toward his remote island location. A small team known throughout the agency for their prowess.

The Fantasia Unit.

* * *

Inside the security control room to Dr. Calico's mountain base, his henchmen sat and watched all the monitors for any signs of infiltration. They were mostly just bored however. They briefly glanced at the two caged scientists, who'd completed the weapon for their boss. Now Calico was just going to decide what to do with them.

As they stared, doing much of nothing. They failed to notice the smoke drifting in from the ventilation system in the back of the room. It was a heavy grey smoke. It wafted in before gathering and swirling in the center of the room. It collected together and appeared to be forming shape. It was a misshapen blob at first before suddenly the smoke materialized and dispersed, leaving behind a person.

A woman.

Esmerelda looked up and smiled. She drew the knives at her hip and quietly stood up. She eyed the two henchman watching the monitors and was proud to see they hadn't even noticed her presence.

Too easy.

* * *

In the stone halls of the base a crack started to form on a wall. It grew and grew until it reach the floor. Then either sides of the crack began to pull away from each other, leaving a large hole in the wall. From the blackness PH peeked her head out, having willed the rock to move aside so she and her team could enter.

She looked left and right down the hall, and she spied no one. "All clear," she said to her teammates as she stepped out of the hole. A moment later her teammates stepped out. Jane led the way, followed by Meg, Sally, and lastly Mulan. Belle was with their transportation. Jane opted to keep her out of the mission for fear she had too personal an attachment.

The women were all armed. Ready and set to complete their mission. Jane brought a finger to her, she pressed down on her communicator.

"Esmerelda."

"Security is down Captain. I got eyes on the prisoners," Esmerelda replied.

"Good," Jane said with a nod. She looked to her team, who were awaiting their orders. "Meg, PH, secure the civilians. Mulan, Sally, with me," she ordered. The women nodded and split into separate groups.

They were about to separate when Jane stopped Meg and PH. "And Meg. Please don't be careless. Remember that Maurice is Belle's father," Jane reminded her.

"Understood Captain," Meg replied with a nod. With that the women separated. Meg and PH went to free Maurice and Dr. Forrester. While Jane, Mulan, and Sally went after Calico.

* * *

Meg and PH moved carefully through the halls of the mountain base. Meg led the way, crouching low with her assault rifle with PH trailing close behind her. Like always, PH was unarmed. She never needed a gun, the very air and ground were her weapons.

"Hey PH?" Meg began as she peeked around a corner. PH hummed in reply. "I'm not that reckless, am I?" she asked her curiously.

PH pursed her lips. She shrugged her shoulders. "I've worked with you for many years Meg. And you do tend to act a little rashly," PH replied.

Meg hummed thoughtfully as they proceeded further into the base, being led by Esmerelda who watched them on the cams. Meg heled up a hand to stop PH as two men were coming down the hall with weapons. PH noticed them as well and got ready to strike. As the men came around the corner Meg hit the one with the butt of her rifle in the face, cracking his helmet and dazing him before using her rifle to suffocate him.

PH raised her hand and blew the other man against the wall. She made a spike raise up from the ground and impale him through the heart. Meg wrestled with her adversary before he was suffocated and went limp. She tossed his body to the side before leading the way further into the base.

"But I mean sometimes it's a good thing right?" Meg asked, continuing their conversation.

"Yes, sometimes your recklessness can be considered bravery. And it's part of your charm," PH replied with a playful smile.

Meg smiled back. "Knew it."

The pair made their way through the fortress, incapacitating or avoiding the enemy they came across. And before long they found themselves at the door to the room containing the captives.

"This it Esmerelda?" Meg asked over her earpiece.

"Yes Meg, they're right inside. The alarm is deactivated, so it's safe to get them out."

"Copy that," Meg replied. She glanced back at PH. PH stepped forward. She placed her hands on the stone wall on the side of the door. The stone around the door shifted, bending the steel frame off its hinges. Then PH merged her spirit with Simba, with a growl she grabbed at the door and with a grunt she yanked it off.

She threw the metal slab to the ground before peeking inside to look into the shocked faces of the captive men.

Meg came in and went up to the short balding man that was belle's father. "Hello Maurice. I'm Meg, and I'm a friend of Belle," she explained.

"Belle? Is she here? Is she ok?" Maurice asked frantically.

"Yes sir, she's fine. Now we're getting you out of here," Meg said. She looked to Dr. Forrester. "You too Dr. This way," she said as she motioned with her hand for them to follow.

The group exited the prison chamber, and then they saw a large group of men coming at them. Meg raised her rifle to fire when PH simply clapped her hands together. The wall around them gave a tremble before both side of the stone halls slammed together, crushing the men in one foul swoop.

"Ouch," Meg said as she winced a little.

"Can't let them alert the others," PH said evenly. Protecting the civilians was top priority. "Now let's get you both out of here," she said as she took the lead.

* * *

Jane's group was in a scuffle with some of Calico's henchmen. The men were armed with clawed gauntlets that let out a painful jolt of electricity like a Taser.

Jane swept his legs out from under one before lifting her legs and slamming her heel down on his chest. She succeeded in knocking him out before spinning on her heel and catching another man across the face, cracking his face plate and sending him spinning to the floor.

Mulan stabbed a man in the thigh with her combat knife before stabbing him in the shoulder and then driving her palm into his chin, the man fell back and cried out before she kicked him across the face and knocked him out. Another man swung at her with his clawed gauntlet, she side stepped his attack before grabbing the back of his head and slamming him into the wall.

Sally just kept a man in a headlock until he passed out. As another one came at her she punched him the face hard enough to break through his face plate and connect with his nose. It broke with a wet crunch as he was knocked off his feet.

More men came from around a corner. Jane lifted a man off the ground before she threw him at them. The men yelped in surprise as they caught their flying comrade, allowing Jane to rush them. She upper cutted one, kicked another in the chest, and rammed her heel into another's neck.

Sally and Mulan stood back and watched as their captain fought. Jane was the best hand to hand fighter among them. And one of the best in the entire NSA. Nearly no normal, and even some supers, humans could take her in a physical exchange.

With their path clear Jane led the group to s set of double doors. Sally and Mulan moved to either side of her and pushed it open. And inside was a large chamber. There was a metal platform, and at the top was a control panel and a glass screen looking directly into the heart of the mountain.

And in front of the panel was a large chair.

"Dr. Calico," Jane called out. It was dead silent for a moment before the chair swiveled around to reveal the Dr.

Dr. Calico was an older man. He had black greying hair and a goatee along with his right eyes being large, green, and feline like. He wore a black suit and in his lap was a black tuxedo cat with a white muzzle, tail tip, and paws.

"And who are you?" Calico asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're with the NSA. And you are under arrest for kidnapping and building a weapon of mass destruction," Jane replied calmly.

Calico sneered at them before laughing haughtily. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small remote device. He pressed a button on it, prompting a large missile to be pulled up from behind the glass and into view.

"Or what ladies? Do you know what this is?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm assuming a nuclear bomb?" Jane offered.

"Very good agent. And you are correct. And with this remote, I can send it to a predestined destination. Such as, I don't know, NSA headquarters," he revealed. Jane narrowed her eyes at the threat.

"That's right. And if you were thinking there was no way it would reach it then think again. The programming was made by the two doctors to be some of the most advanced on the planet. And they added a little something extra. An EMP emitter and force field generator. Nothing will bring it down once it's fired," he cackled.

"If you get to fire it that is."

Calico growled before snapping his fingers. From the side two doors open and men came out. Armed, they moved to his sides with their weapons at the ready.

"I don't see how you could stop me agent. One press of this button and its over for the meddlesome NSA," Calico said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't happen to mean the button on this, would you?" Jane said as she raised a hand to reveal the remote now in her palm. Calico's eyes widened in disbelief before he looked back at his hand, only to find it empty.

"What? How-when?" he looked back at the women who were smirking. He growled in anger. "Shoot them!" he called out. The men all raised their weapons. Or would have if they had any. They all gasped and blanched as they were suddenly clutching empty air. Calico and the men looked around in bewilderment. What the hell was going on?

"Now then," Jane piped in. She, Sally, and Mulan all pointed their guns at the now unarmed guards and Calico. "About your surrender."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and with Calico in custody, the group was on a helicopter moving away from the base. The NSA had moved in on the island once the professors had been secured. Belle and Maurice were happily reunited and Dr. Forrester was assured he'd be taken back to his daughter as soon as possible.

"Excellent work team," Jane told her unit. They all smiled and nodded. Lastly, Jane took a look at the Tuxedo cat that Calico had been holding. The cat was grooming itself contently before it looked up at Jane.

"And excellent work Agent Softpaws," Jane said to the cat.

The cat kept looking at Jane before its muzzle twitched upward, forming into an almost human like smile. "Thank you Captain," it suddenly said in a feminine voice and Spanish accent.

"Securing the remote and disarming the men was brilliant. And from what you told me you'd sabotaged the missile anyway, so it would have done him no good to launch it if he wanted to."

"Thank you again Captain. I like to do a thorough job," Agent Softpaws replied.

"You know Agent, that offer to join our unit is still on the table," Jane reminded her.

"I'm flattered Captain Porter. I'll consider it," Kitty replied. Jane nodded in acceptance. With that, the Unit made their way towards land. Having completed another mission.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Valkyries**

Rapunzel was at a luxurious business event hosted by a very high end fashion company. Many models were invited in hopes of finding that new face for their line. And so were many small time designers hoping to find a model to show off their clothes.

Rapunzel was at the buffet table gathering food onto her plate. She never had to worry about gaining weight, her powers and crime fighting duties always kept her in perfect shape. She spared a glance at the room, seeing some of her modeling friends and potential rivals. Her agent had recommended she come so she could get her face seen and help her career.

As she sampled the food she kept glancing at the entrance. Hoping for the telltale red and then—

"Merida!" Rapunzel shouted as her best friend came in. The red head looked toward her and smiled before walking over. Rapunzel squealed happily before hugging her.

"Oh I am so glad you could come Mer," Rapunzel said with a beaming smile.

"Of course Ah came Punz. What kind of friend would Ah be if I didn't come to support you?" Merida said with a small smile back. She fingered with the straps on her dress nervously. Looking around, she felt a little underdressed at seeing all the models in the room.

"Oh come on Mer, you've got to try the buffet," Rapunzel said as she pulled Merida to the tables. After getting their food, the two girls sat at their table and ate. Rapunzel introduced Merida to some of her model friends. And several designers and scouts came to speak business with Rapunzel. Some even tried to approach Merida, who was quite a beauty herself.

"Ok, so this is actually kind of nice," Merida said as she looked around.

Rapunzel smiled, glad to see Merida was having a good time. Rapunzel glanced around, looking at some of the other women and men in the industry, and then a spot of gold and white caught her attention. She glanced over and she gasped.

"What?" Merida asked curiously as she saw her friend's expression.

Rapunzel kept staring in absolute awe. "That's Odette," Rapunzel whispered in amazement. She stared in awe at the older woman, who happened to be one of the top models in America, and one of the most highly sought after models in the world. She was wearing a white and green dress as she spoke with some fashion designers who were chatting her up.

"She's…pretty." Merida said with a shrug.

Rapunzel just nodded. "I'm going to go say hi," she said as she got up. Merida just shrugged and kept eating.

Rapunzel was shaking with nervousness as she approached a modeling legend. Odette was without a doubt a beauty. Blonde hair, perfect skin, and figure. Not to mention she just had a natural poise and charisma about her.

Rapunzel reached her as she waved goodbye to the person she'd been speaking to. Odette noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," Rapunzel muttered nervously.

Odette's lips twitched upward into a friendly smile. "Hello. I'm O—"

"Odette, yes I know. Hi, I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said hurriedly.

"Rapunzel…you wouldn't happen to be Rachel Punzel? Would you?" Odette asked curiously. Rapunzel swallowed and nodded.

"It's a pleasure Rapunzel. One moment," Odette looked around until her eyes landed on another blonde. "Aurora, come here," Odette called out. Rapunzel's eyes widened as another blonde in a purple dress made her way over to them. She recognized her as Aurora, another top model. She and Odette were almost always seen together.

"Yes Odette?" Aurora asked.

"I think I just found the answer to our problem," Odette said as she gestured to Rapunzel. Rapunzel flinched and blushed as both blondes examined her, trailing their eyes down her form.

"I think you may be right," Aurora comment thoughtfully. She and Odette exchanged a glance, a silent communication past. Then both blondes scanned the room before their eyes fell on yet another blonde.

"Cynthia!"

"Come here please!"

The blonde in a crystal blue dress walked over to her. Rapunzel's heart hammered in her chest as she recognized her as Cynthia R. Ella. The older woman was the designer and owner of the company known as Godmother Designs. She made dresses, clothing, and jewelry for celebrities, models, and even royalty.

As she reached them the other women motioned with their heads to Rapunzel. Cynthia turned her gaze to her as her eyes did an examination. She pursed her lips as she circled around her, taking in her dimensions and curves.

"I like her," Cynthia commented to the other older women.

"Right?" Odette said in agreement.

"She's like a ray of sunshine," Aurora said.

"Uhm…" Rapunzel breathed out nervously.

"Sorry Rapunzel, you see, we came here tonight looking for a model to fill a space left vacant by our previous model. Poor thing came down with a terrible bug and can't travel. And we'd like you to fill her spot," Odette explained.

"WHAT!?" Rapunzel squeaked out. She looked at the women only to see they looked serious. "Me—working with—me?"

"Yes. In a week we're to fly out to Brazil for a small series of shoots to model Cynthia's new ideas. Would you like to join us?" Aurora asked.

Rapunzel's mind raced. She could hardly believe it. A chance to work with some of greatest names in fashion was like a dream come true. Not to mention it could do wonders for her career.

"Is that a no then?" Cynthia asked in slight disappointment.

"What? No, I'm in. I mean—yes!" Rapunzel said frantically. The women chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Here's my card. I'll have my people contact your agent," Cynthia said as she handed Rapunzel her business card.

"You have my agent's number?" Rapunzel muttered curiously.

The women smiled. "We've been watching you," Odette said before giving her a wink. With a polite goodbye the older women walked off to speak and mingle with the other guests.

Rapunzel squealed in delight before rushing back to her table. She crushed Merida into a bear hug as she relayed what happened. Merida smiled and congratulated her.

"I'll probably leave within the week. Are you gonna be ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, its fine. I'm leaving to Berk soon anyway for the merger deal," Merida reminded her. Rapunzel nodded in remembrance. Suddenly an explosion was heard and seen outside. Merida and Rapunzel stood up and looked out the windows to see a commotion happening a few blocks away.

The pair exchanged a glance before immediately heading out.

And as they did three blonde women also exchanged a glance. With smiles and a nod they made their way to the back exit.

Now was the perfect time to scout a certain blonde heroine.

* * *

Limelight and Archer were in the middle of battling a local gang armed with Blackwood Tech. weapons. The two heroines were winning.

Peeking out from behind her invulnerable friend, Archer fired her arrows at the gang members' weapons. Limelight kicked the side of a car, sending it sliding across the pavement and toward them, forcing them to leap out of the way. And as they did Limelight would wrap them in her hair before slamming them to the ground, knocking them unconscious.

Someone fire a bazooka at Limelight. She saw the warhead coming and blasted it out of the air. Archer in turn fired an arrow, trapping serval men in a steel net.

The two heroines smiled as they made quick work of cleaning up the gang. And as they did, they were being observed by three figures on a distant building.

The three figures stood side by side as they watched the two younger heroes work. But mostly, they were watching Limelight.

"She's quite strong," one of them said.

"Possibly stronger than you Lux," one of them said to their purple clad teammate.

"You might be right."

"So what do you think ladies? Is Limelight Valkyrie material?" the leader clad in white asked. The other women pursed their lips as they thought about it.

"I'd say so."

"Agreed."

"So we're all in agreement then. We'll approach her sometime after our shooting is done?"

There were nods all around.

"Good. Let's go then. I think they have this handled."

The leader clad in white turned and walked away from the edge of the building. Followed closely by her teammates. The Valkyries smiled, glad they got a chance to see Limelight in action. Soon, they'd approach her with an invitation to join them.

And hopefullyshe'd accept.

Then Swan, Diamantine, and Lux would have a new teammate amongst their ranks.

Then maybe they'd head to Arendale to scout for some more new blood. There was a certain platinum blonde they'd been watching.

* * *

**So, if you don't know, Odette is a character form the animated cartoon The Swan Princess. Aurora is sleeping beauty A.K.A Lux, and Cynthia is cinderella A.K.A Diamantine. **

**They are a group of all female, all blonde heroes who go by the Valkyries. I wasn't originally going to use Aurora as a hero since she reallly had no spunk like many of other disney princesses, but i had an idea. Their powers and histroies will be explained in a future story.**

**If there are any other suggetsions to animated chracters you'd like to see made into a hero, I'm always open to suggestions. **


	24. Chapter 24

"Ugh, this is just awesome," a young women said sarcastically as she walked up through the halls of a small hotel while carrying several cups of coffee.

Her name was Kayley Lionel. And the young woman was a rookie NSA agent who had just gained clearance to enter the field and go out on missions. When Kayely heard she was being temporarily assigned to the Fantasia Unit she was ecstatic. The team was legendary within the NSA. But her excitement vanished when she was told that this was her final evaluation, and that Captain Jane Porter, one of the top operatives within the NSA, would be submitting a review to the directors on her performance.

So far she'd been assigned to grunt work. Newbie work as Meg would put it. She didn't really mind any the unit…except Megara who would insistently call her "The Kid". She hated that name. But she held her tongue as Meg was her senior.

She came to the door and knocked a few time before waiting for someone to open the door. From inside she heard movement and footsteps as one of the unit came to answer it. She heard the door chain being slid off before, and to her disdain she looked into the purple eyes of Agent Megara.

"What's up Kid?" Meg said cheekily. Kayley frowned. She raised her arms to show the cups of coffee she'd brought. Meg sniggered to herself before opening the door and letting her in. Kayley gave her a fake smile as she came into the small room.

She looked around to see Belle at a small table, staring intently at a monitor screen and Jane, and Sally, around them. Kayley cleared her throat to announce her presence, prompting the older women to look up and at her.

"I'm back Captain Porter. I believe I got everything," she said as she set the drinks down to start passing them out. "Black coffee for Meg."

"Thanks kid," Meg said as she stood up to accept the drink before patronizingly ruffling her hair. Kayley frowned at her as Meg just smirked, almost daring her to say something back. Kayley took a breath before getting the other drinks.

"And two Espressos for Belle and the Captain and a Latte for Sally," the women accepted their drinks with grateful smile and thanks before looking back at the monitor screen. On the screen were several windows showing the view of several night vision cameras. The screen would change to other cameras periodically.

"Any sign of him yet?" Kayley asked curiously as she took a seat on one of the beds.

"Not yet. But the deal is about to start soon. So he should be making an appearance any time now," Jane said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

The Fantasia Unit were doing a covert operation as they tried to bust someone selling dark magic. The man's name was Ruber. Or Ruber the Baron was his criminal name. And he'd been selling potions that could fuse man and steel together to create living weapons. Gangs, mobs, and many other criminal origination were eager to get their hands on this potion and create their army of weapon mean.

And so Agent Mulan and agent Esmerelda were there to try and track the deal back to Ruber. And PH was there as backup in case things went south. They'd tried several times, but each time they were thwarted by Camelot City's notorious mystery hero, Silver Wing.

Not much was known about this hero. He showed up, stopped criminal activity and then left like a shadow.

But tonight, the Fantasia Unit's mission was to capture him.

Kayley couldn't help but wonder why. He was a person doing good. "Uhm…Captain Porter?" Kayley asked softly.

"Yes Kayley?" Jane answered.

"Why are we trying to capture Silver Wing? I thought the NSA supported heroes."

Jane kept her eyes on the screen before she released a sigh. She stood and turned to look Kayley in the eyes. "You are correct agent. Normally the NSA supports and even encourages heroes like Silver Wing to fit crime. But this mysterious man has been interfering with the Agency's investigations, and fir that we have to stop him."

"But then why do we have guns?" she said gesturing to Meg's rifle.

"They're non-lethal rounds. We're just going to detain him until the investigation and deal finishes," Jane explained. Kayley nodded.

"Aww, look at her. So cute," Meg said as she pinched Kayley's cheek. Kayley frowned and pulled her cheek back.

Suddenly the monitor began to beep as a motion sensor was triggered. Immediately the monitors changed to show a frame. The women looked closely and in an instant a figure ran by the hidden camera. Belle typed away at the computer, changing the frames as she tracked the figure's movement.

"I believe its time Captain," Belle said.

"Right," Jane said with a nod. She turned to face her team and Kayley. "Alright team, let's move."

Dashing across rooftops was a figure in a long black leather hooded jacket with silver edges. He wore leather armor underneath his jacket and carried a long wooden staff. He moved with amazing swiftness and agility as he bounded over air conditioners, swung off pipes, and walked over railings like a trained acrobat.

You would never guess that this man was blind. He could not see anything. And yet despite that, he lived without fear. Flying alongside of him was his trusted companion and friend Ayden, a falcon with silver wings. As he ran Ayden would release a series of cries that severed both as directions, as the man could hear the minute vocal variation in the cries that signaled what he should do, and as a way to help him get a better understanding of his environment.

Over the years of living with his blindness, the man had developed a type of human echolocation, allowing him to read the environment around him based on the echoes of noise he could hear. He was probably the best in the world at it, and with Ayden's help he didn't need his eyes at all.

Right now the man was on his way to bust up a black market deal. He'd become a hero to help clean up the city's crime, and he'd been relatively successful. No one would stop his mission.

Ayden suddenly released a screech, signaling him to stop. Silver Wing skidded to a stop. Then he listened. Ayden landed on his shoulder and released another cry. And then he heard it. There were people around him. Surrounding him.

He sighed in annoyance as he leaned against his staff. You may as well come out. I know you're there," he called out. He heard footsteps and shuffling, he tapped his staff against the ground, letting the noise give him a reading of the situation. There was someone in front of him, two people at his sides, and one behind him.

"Silver Wing, I presume," came a feminine voice with an English accent. He remained silent, she must have taken that as an answer as she continued to speak. "I'm with the NSA Silver Wing, and I'm going to have to insist you come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. She could hear the man was much younger than the Agency thought. Near Kayley's age perhaps. "This is not a request," Jane said firmly.

Silver Wing could hear shuffling around him. The women's friends were obviously tensing in preparation for him to run. He started forming a plan in his head.

"I'm going to have to say no," he replied evenly.

Jane frowned. She raised an arm and gave Meg the signal to fire. Meg raised her rifle to take aim when the falcon on his shoulder suddenly flew straight at her. She yelped as it flew in her face, screeching, and swiping at her face.

"Damn bird!" she said as she tried swatting at it.

Sally came next, she took a swing at his head, trying to knock him out. But Silver Wing had good reflexes as he ducked the swing and used his staff to jab her in the ribs and push her back. He was confused as he didn't hear her gasp for air, he was sure he would've knocked the air out of her lungs.

He heard the women in front of him advance. He swung at her form the right. He heard shuffling and since his staff passed through empty air he assumed she ducked, he made a clicking noise with mouth, allowing him to get a reading on her. He sidestepped her attack and continued to make his small clicking noises. He and Jane exchanged blows, with him mostly on the receiving end. She was good. Without a doubt.

Kayley stood back and watched as Jane fought with Silver Wing. Despite his skill, it was obvious Jane was better. She wasn't sure if she should intervene. And it didn't seem like Jaen needed any help. But if she did nothing she might not receive a good report. As she was contemplating Sally tried to rush Silver Wing from behind, but as she did, he side stepped her and stuck his foot out, tripping her up and sending her crashing into Jane.

"AYDEN!" Silver Wing yelled to his companion. The bird finally stopped attack Jane before flying over to him. It gave a screech as it chose the best path for Silver Wing to follow. Silver Wing took of after his flying companion.

Kayley watched before dashing after him. She couldn't let him get away. Her heart raced as she pursued Silver Wing over rooftops. Silver Wing managed to clear gaps with a single leap, Kayley had some near misses, narrowly avoiding plummeting to the street floor.

Silver Wing kept going, following Ayden who kept releasing a piercing cry as he advanced. He heard a gap ahead of them, and with another cry from Ayden he could make out a fire escape. He leapt, prompting Ayden to release another cry, signaling form him to reach out and grab the railing. He did, and pulled himself over before he started to shimmy down. He heard the metal structure rattle, followed by a feminine grunt as he was still being pursued.

As he made his way down he heard an open window, he made his way inside, and was met with a feminine shout.

"Sorry!" he called out as he ran through the occupant's home. Ayden led him to a door, and using his hand he found the knob and ripped it open before dashing out into the hall.

Kayley came inside the home, and was met with the shriek of an old woman followed by her own apology before she continued her pursuit. She didn't know how long she chased after Silver Wing, but eventually their game of chase led them into a condemned living complex.

Silver Wing and she were on one of the upper level as they both stopped to pant and catch their breaths.

""N…S…A…you're…under…arrest," she muttered between mouthfuls of air.

"You're a stubborn one. I'll give you that," Silver Wing replied with a breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said as he stood up to run. Kayley narrowed her eyes before stepping forward and aiming a high kick at his head. Silver Wing locked with his staff. He shoved her away, nearly sending her off balance before she caught herself and assumed a fighting stance.

Silver Wing groaned. He could tell she wasn't going to let him go hat easily. With a subtle command Ayden flew off his should to perch on a rafter above them. He faced Kayley head on and reading himself.

Kayley advanced, she threw a punch at his head, and he jerked to the side to dodge. She threw a punch to the other side, he jerked in the opposite direction. She growled as she threw a punch to his midsection. But he caught her arm and pulled her forward before bending it behind her back. She grunted in pain as she glared up at him.

"You smell nice," he commented. Kayley flinched and blushed before she managed to squirm free. She dropped and managed to sweep his legs out from under him. He fell over with a surprised shout before Kayley ounce on him. Then they wrestled, rolling around the dusty wooden floor as they tried to overpower the other.

Kayley managed to pin him down. She pulled back her fist to punch him across the face when he suddenly reached a hand out to shove her off. And unfortunately because he was blind, he couldn't tell exactly where his hand was going.

Kayley squeaked in surprise as his hand came over one of her breasts. Silver wing stiffened. Then he gave an experimental squeeze, forcing another squeak out of Kayley. Kayley started to turn a beet red as the man kept his hand on her chest.

Then he suddenly recoiled it as if she were scalding hot. "Oh my god I am so so—" his apology was cut off as she punched him across the face and leapt off of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at him.

"Pig!" she shouted at him.

He got up and rubbed his jaw. He held out a hand to placate her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Who grabs a woman's breast in the middle of a fight?!"

Silver Wing could feel his cheeks burning. He hadn't meant to touch her so inappropriately. He wasn't that kind of person. Hell, he beat up those kind of people. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am I just—"

He heard her advance before he was kicked in the chest. He stumbled back in surprise, colliding with a wall. Kayley dashed forward and whipped out her handcuffs. She grabbed his arm and slapped them on his left hand before cuffing him to a built in heater. She took a step back as Silver Wing pulled at his left hand and found himself trapped.

"Ha, I go you now you perv-AH!" Kayley yelped as he reached out with his other hand and yanked her to him. He pulled her flush against his body, she placed her palms against his chest in an attempt to push herself away, but he was very strong. And lithe as she felt his muscles underneath his clothes.

She yelped as suddenly his feed hand started roaming her body, trailing over her hips, thighs, and even her rear. She squeaked as she turned a tomato red as he continued to roam his hands down her form.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He was just looking for the handcuff keys.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Suddenly they both stiffened. Kayley managed to leap back and free herself before she turned to see Jane and the others behind her. Jane raised an eyebrow, having seen the awkward moment. Meg smirked with a wicked glint in her eyes. Sally just cocked her head to the side.

"Uhh…I got him," Kayley said with an awkward chuckle.

"So you did. Excellent work Agent."

Within the next hour Silver Wing was taken to a secret location. Or at least to him it was since he couldn't see anything. He'd heard Ayden's cried as they ushered him into the building, meaning the bird had followed.

He was in a chair with his arms bound behind him back in handcuffs. His captors were in the room with him. He guessed they were staring at him since the room was silent. A whiff of air let him know his captor, Kayley, was to his right, leaning against a wall.

Kayley glared at the man who'd taken the liberty to feel her up. She wanted to knock his teeth out. But Jane's presence made her act professionally.

Jane stared at Silver Wing a little longer before stepping forward. She reached a hand out and pulled back his hood. As she'd predicted, Silver Wing was young. Younger than her and most probably all of the Fantasia Unit. Probably about a year or two older than Kayley.

The man had long auburn hair and a well-built physique. Upon closer examination, she saw his eyes. They were grey, and though he was looking at her, they seemed out of focus.

"Well this is a surprise. You're—"

"Tall? Handsome? Dashing?" Silver Wing chimed in with a smirk.

"Blind," Jane said calmly.

"Oh yes. I always forget that one," he said sarcastically.

"Whoa! Hang on. He's blind?" Meg asked incredulously. She looked closer and saw it too. "Well I'll be damned."

"Belle?" Jane asked. Belle ran her facial scan before she found him.

"Garret Winchester. Age: 23. Status: Single."

"Lucky you, huh kid?" Meg asked with a playful grin to Kayley. She flushed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Occupation: Accountant," Belle finished.

Jane nodded before turning her gaze back on the young man.

"So ladies. What happens now? Am I under arrest for fighting crime? I thought the NSA was all about helping heroes?"

"We are. And we don't mind what you do as long as you don't cross the line. But you've been interfering with an NSA investigation recently. So until we're done, we're keeping you detained. That's all," Jane explained evenly.

"Sorry about that. Just trying to keep the magic off the streets," he said rolling his eyes. Jane narrowed her eyes at him, though he couldn't see before sighing.

"You do good Silver Wing. But we're trying cut the head off the snake. At its source. That goes, then it all goes. We're on the same side, I assure."

Garret huffed and snorted.

"Also…I'd like to make you a proposition," Jane began.

"Oh?" Garret asked rising an eyebrow.

"How would you like to become a government signed hero?"

"A government signed hero?"

"Correct. You see, the NSA consists mostly of regular non super humans. We're given advance training to face and help people with powers. But sometimes you need a super to face a super. Still, a normal human hero is quite rare."

"And what happens if I say yes?"

"Then you become a deputized government agent. You have the authority to actually arrest people. The Agency will even give you a modest salary for your heroic activities. It's not much. But it's enough for a comfortable living. We'll even keep the authorities off you and, under only the direst of circumstances, we'll defend you if you ever end up taking a life," Jane explained.

"And what would you ask of me?"

"Every so often the Agency would call you in for a mission to utilize your unique skills."

"And if I say no?"

"Most heroes do. Many prefer to work off the books. But there are no consequences of rejecting our offer. We'll release you and you continue what you've been doing."

Garret raised an eyebrow. He didn't hear any deceit in her voice. He was sure there was more to what she was saying. But it didn't seem like a trap. He considered it. Being hero was difficult. Especially for a man that couldn't see.

"And the healthcare is great," Meg piped in.

"I'll accept, but only if you tell me one thing," Garret said looking up to Jane.

"I'm listening," Jane replied.

"Do I get to work with her?" Garret asked as he looked over to Kayley. The girl blushed and flinched as his grey eyes fell on her. She fidgeted, unsure why since he couldn't actually see her. She fingered a lock of hair awkwardly.

"I'll see what I can do," Jane offered with an amused smile.

Garret smiled wide. He looked back to Jane. He gave her a nod. "Alright. I'm in."

Kayley sat before one of the higher ups within the Agency after her mission with the Fantasia Unit. He was looking over Jane's report, occasionally glancing up at her. She tried her best not to fidget as she fiddled with her hands.

She hoped Jane had given her a good report. She assured her she would. She said that the fact that she was the one who caught Silver Wing, and had been the leading factor in convincing him to join the Agency would be major points.

The executive cleared his throat and set the file down. He looked at her calmly, seemingly analyzing her. After ages of silence he spoke. "Well done Agent Lionel. You're report from Captain Porter was very fruitful."

Kayley blew out a breath in relief.

"As agreed, you are now being made an official field agent," he explained. Kayley beamed and nearly shouted with joy. "However, for now you'll be assigned to Camelot City."

Kayley's face ell in dissepiment. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she tried to find the right words.

"But sir—"

He held up a hand, immediately silencing her. "Easy there Agent. You'll still get the occasional mission overseas and in other places, but we need you in Camelot. Ruber still managed to sneak a few of those magic potions in. We need you to find them. And keep a close eye on Agent Silver Wing," he explained.

Kayley raised an eyebrow.

"He's new. We still need to see if we can trust him. And Jane mentioned in her report he seemed…interested in you."

Kayley blushed in embarrassment.

"He'll be your partner. And in a sense, you'll be his handler. And superior," he explained.

Kayley processed this. Well she supposed she could use some more experience. And this could be a good way to get it.

It wasn't like she had an interest in Garret. Nope, that would be silly.

With a nod, she accepted her assignment with pride.

"Good to hear. Your father would be very proud of you Agent," executive Dicker said as he gave her hand a shake. She smiled in thanks before she was excused.

She smiled to herself as she walked through the headquarters of the NSA. She was finally a field agent. She couldn't wait to call her mom.

"Hello Kayley."

Kayley yelped and leapt before whirling around to see Garret right behind her. He was clad in a newer and improved version of his hero outfit, equipped with modifications by the NSA and holding a newer, metal staff. Ayden was perched on his shoulder and watched her with curious eyes.

She frowned up at him, even though he couldn't see it. "What are you doing here?" she asked hotly.

"I was called in and given a new outfit and equipment for my hero duties. Lovely to see you too," he said dryly.

She frowned some more. But dropped it with a sigh. "Well ok then. See you later,"" she said casually as shebegan to walk away.

"Kayley!" Garret called out. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. Garret fidgeted awkwardly and blushed. "Uh…can you point me in the direction of the cafeteria? I'm lost."

Kayley stared at him for a few moment before she burst out laughing. She watched as he continued to blush and frown in embarrassment. With a sigh she walked up to him and looped an arm though his.

"Alright this way. But only this once."

This became a regular thing. Even when Garret could find the way complete fine on his own after a few more trips.

* * *

Request from Rosaline James. Kayley and Garret from Quest for Camelot


	25. Chapter 25

**Frosty Friends**

"Oh come on Elsa!"

"No thanks Anna."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No thank you."

"Pretty ultra, extra, super—"

""Anna!" Elsa snapped in annoyance.

"Come on Elsa. Just come out with us. We'll have tons of fun," Anna insisted with a whine.

"I'm fine Anna, really," Elsa said.

Anna huffed at her sister's noncompliance. She and Kristoff were going to hang out with some of his friends on his hockey team and their girlfriends. So Anna decided to invite Elsa, who was being a party pooper.

"Come on Elsa. It's not like you're doing anything. And Kristoff's friends like you."

"They're pigs," Elsa said with a frown, having met Kristoff's teammates and been shamefully hit on several times before.

"They think you're hot. Which you totally are," Anna said n their defense.

"I'll pass thanks," Elsa said as she stared at the TV.

Anna frowned at her sister. "Elsa, I get worried about you. You don't have any friends."

Elsa stiffened, a little hurt at the reminder. After spending so long in isolation Elsa still found it hard to interact with people in a casual manner. She was well liked, and even considered charming within their company. But besides Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, PH, and Esmerelda, Elsa had no one.

"I don't need friends. I have you," Elsa said mechanically as she stared at the TV screen.

Anna sighed. "Fine," her phone beeped and she looked to see a text from Kristoff saying he was there. With a goodbye she left, leaving Elsa all alone in their home.

Elsa started at the screen blankly as the silence around her grew heavy and awkward. She knew Anna was right, people thought she was antisocial. And some found it weird she had no close friends her age. But what could she do? She didn't know how to be a normal woman her age.

And if she had to admit it, she was just a teensy bit scared. Scared that with one slip up she'd freeze someone with her powers. While she had them under wraps that fear always remained. She never forgot what she nearly did to Anna. And she couldn't imagine what it would be like to inflict that to someone she considered a friend.

With a sigh she got off her couch. She didn't want to stay in the quietness of the house. Summoning her magic she changed her clothing into her Ice Queen outfit. She opened the balcony window. She looked down to the streets below. And with a smile, she leapt over the railing.

Soon she was sliding through the air on a trail of ice as she made her way to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Elsa smiled and took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. She decided to visit her ice castle. Her home away from home for whenever she wanted to get away from the city. As she came up the ice steps to the elegant ice doors she felt at peace.

She loved her ice castle. It was one of her pride and joys. A symbol of her power and what marked the beginning of her freedom. She felt slightly bad for having to leave Olaf here. But his presence would reveal her identity if he stayed with her in the city.

As she opened the doors she expected a happy shout followed by Marshmallow and Olaf running down the stairs to greet her as they usually did. But to her surprise, nothing.

She furrowed her brows and then she heard something. It sounded like laughter. Feminine laughter. She began making her way up the stairs as she listened some more.

"Wow. This place is amazing," said the female voice.

Elsa was deeply confused. Marshmallow usually kept any trespassers away from her castle. Why would he let this person in who wasn't herself or Anna?

"I know right. Elsa made it," she heard Olaf say. "I mean—Ice Queen made it," he corrected, having remembered her powers were supposed to be a secret.

"The Ice Queen made this? Wow. She must be really powerful," the voice said.

"She is. She the nicest, warmest, bestest person in the whole wide world," Olaf said enthusiastically. The voice giggled.

Finally Elsa made it to the top of the stairs. She looked inside the ice room leading to the balcony and saw a woman standing there. She was rather short, with white hair in an up do.

Elsa gasped, drawing the woman's attention as she could see translucent wings on her back. And her body was covered in deep blue metallic armor. On the chest plate was a snowflake symbol with a glowing white center. The woman rose form her kneeling position and looked at her through her white snow goggles.

Then they stared at each other, uncertain on what to do.

"Elsa!" Olaf shouted happily as he waddled over and threw his arms around her legs. She smiled down at him and patted his head before looking back to the woman. She looked familiar to her.

"Hello," the woman said with a small wave.

"Hi," Elsa said back awkwardly.

"Elsa, this is my new friend Peri. And she likes warm hugs too," Olaf said with a smile. Marshmallow sat off to the side, relaxed and looking to Elsa to see if she wanted him to do something.

"I know you," Elsa said keeping her eyes on the other woman.

"Yeah. I know you too, you're the Ice Queen," Peri said.

"Uh, yeah. And you're…Snow Sprite. From Never City," Elsa said as she finally recognized her.

Snow Sprite nodded. "That's me. Sorry for trespassing. I was flying around and I decided to fly over Arendale. And then I saw this castle made of ice. I had to check it out," she paused and looked around at the ice structure in awe.

"It's wonderful," she said with a wide smile.

Elsa smiled back with pride.

She liked her already.

* * *

The next day Anna came into the kitchen for breakfast. She served herself some cereal and yawned as she shoveled it into her mouth. She'd had fun yesterday, but she stayed out a little late at a club with Kristoff and his friends.

As she continued to eat her breakfast, Elsa strode into the kitchen, and to Anna's curiosity, she was dressed. She wore light blue sweater with some blue jeans and white flats. Ana watched her curiously as she checked her phone, typed, and grabbed a muffin and granola bar out of the pantry.

"Going somewhere?" Anna asked.

"Mmhm. Going out with my friend," Elsa said casually. Anna raised an eyebrow. Elsa had made a friend? In a day?

"You made a friend?" Anna sked skeptically.

Elsa looked at her and smirked. "Yes Anna, believe or not I am fully capable of making friends."

Anna cringed a little in shame. "Look Elsa, I'm sorry about—" Elsa's phone suddenly beeped. She smiled at the screen.

"Sorry Anna, gotta go. See you later," Elsa said as she exited the kitchen and left. Anna looked after her in surprise.

* * *

"So then her face went all red. Like a tomato. She looked like this," Periwinkle said with a laugh before puffing out her cheeks in an imitation of her sister.

Elsa laughed as Peri started to turn red. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as Peri continued her story.

"She still totally likes him. But he apparently has a girlfriend. What can you do," Peri said with a shrug.

"Oder for Peri!" came a call from the café's clerk. Peri smiled before getting up to get their drinks. She came back and handed Elsa her Iced Chocolate Chai Tea Latte. Elsa gratefully accepted it as Peri sipped her iced Chamomile tea.

Elsa looked at her new friend—it still felt a little weird to say that. She had a friend. After meeting her yesterday the two got to talking. And they instantly hit it off. She was surprised to learn Peri was a fairy, a Frost fairy with ice powers similar, albeit much weaker than her own. Peri was astounded by Elsa's icy magic. Finding her ice creations to be works of art and absolutely marvelous. And Elsa invited her to spend time together the next day.

And to her delight, Peri said yes.

The two sat in a small café and coffee shop as they talked about themselves. The two had a lot in common. Both had feisty sisters. Both knew what it was like to nearly lose them. They were both heroes. Then the icy magic and love of all things cold related.

"Must have been rough, staying away from Anna all these years. I kind of know how you feel. Once I finally found my sister it seemed like everything was trying to keep us apart," Peri said in empathy.

Elsa nodded in understanding. The two talked some more laughing and enjoying each other's company before they made their way to the local ice rink. People marveled at the skill of the platinum blonde and white haired women who skated across the ice like Olympians.

Elsa and Peri got into an ultracompetitive stunt competition and then a race. Elsa laughed despite having lost to Peri. It was a blast to compete against someone who actually stood a chance against her.

Next they went to the mall to peruse and browse the selections. They didn't buy anything, just modeled clothes for each other, and seeing who could make the most ridiculous looking ensemble.

At one point they sat down for a small break. And a few men came up to hit on them. The women were unimpressed by their attempts to pick them up. They exchanged a glance before they smirked. Peri motioned with her head for them to go, prompting both of them to stand up and leave.

Elsa smiled as she and Peri walked side by side. For the first time in her life she probably completely relaxed. Peri assured her that she couldn't freeze her even if she wanted to. As they continued to talk they got into a discussion of men. Elsa blushed as she admitted she'd never had a boyfriend.

"What? Never? But look at you!" Peri said as she gestured to her. Elsa blushed. "Well, not all men are winners anyway. I knew this guy, he was a human cyromancer like you actually, we hit it off, and he got me into bed. And then I wake up and he's gone," Peri said with a scowl at the memory of learning what a one night stand was.

"That's awful. He sounds like a jerk," Elsa said feeling indignation for her friend.

Peri smiled. "Oh it's ok. Next time I saw him I gave him a piece of my mind. And then my sister zapped him in the groin."

Elsa burst out laughing as Peri mimicked the man's expression, puffing out her cheeks with wide eyes and falling to the side while cradling her crotch. They giggled as Elsa pulled her up and they continued to walk around.

They began to exchange their adventures. Talking about the bad people they defeated. Peri was amazed to learn Elsa was the disciple of the Wind Walker, PH's magical alias known all throughout the world. Elsa was amazed by Peri's description of her home, a magical place one could only reach through the stars.

As the day wore on, Peri was about to say goodbye, since she was going to have to fly back to Never City. But Elsa invited her over, not wanting the day to end just yet. Peri thought about it for a moment before she accepted, agreeing to a place to crash for the night before she'd head back the next day.

Back at Elsa's house the two of them dug into some cartons of ice cream. Greedily eating them within a few minutes. Then they went to the balcony to watch the sunset. Elsa sighed pleasantly as the day was coming to an end. Her heart felt light and warm as she enjoyed the company of her friend.

"So what's it like to fly Peri? Elsa sked curiously.

Peri looked to her and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know? You can't fly?" she asked curiously. Elsa shook her head. "But you can control the wind," she said, having seen her other cyromancer friend do it.

Elsa flushed a little. "Yeah. My master says that too. She can fly, and she's tried teaching me, but I just can't seem to get it."

Peri chewed the inside of her cheek. Then her face broke into a playful smile. "Hey Elsa?" Elsa looked to her. "Do you trust me?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she said in confusion. Peri smiled wider before she hovered a little off the ground, having let her wings out inside Elsa's home. Then with a midair twirl and white flash she was fairy sized.

Elsa gasped in astonishment as her friend was big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Peri smiled up at her. Then she began to fly around her in fast circles, letting her Pixie dust cover Elsa's entire body. Elsa sneezed and wrinkled her nose as the dust settled on her.

Peri came to hover in front of her face. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Peri came closer and pushed the corner of her lips up into a smile. And then, to Elsa's shock she began to float away from the ground. She looked down in amazement as she was indeed slowly rising into the air. Peri gave her hair a tug and motioned with her head to follow. Elsa smiled and leaned forward, and soon she and Peri were flying through the air.

Elsa laughed in exhilaration as she sailed above the clouds, following after the jingling and laughing fairy leading her. With another twirl and a flash Peri was human sized once more. She grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her into the sky while spinning around in a circle. The two women laughed as they spun and rose into the air.

When they stopped and got their laughter under control they looked down to the lights below. Elsa smiled at the sight as she watched it with her new friend.

"Thank you Peri," Elsa said sincerely.

Peri looked back at her and smiled. "What are friends for right?"

* * *

Anna came back home after spending another day with Kristoff. She came into the kitchen and paused as she heard the sound of the television. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room to see Elsa on the couch watching a movie. And on another of their sofas was another petite woman with white hair.

"Oh hey Anna," Elsa said as she noticed her sister.

"Hey Elsa. And hello?"

"Hi, I'm Periwinkle," Peri said with a friendly smile. Anna nodded and smiled, but then her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

Peri and Elsa nearly burst out in laughter. They exchanged a glance and smirked at each other. Peri yawed and made her wings flutter a little.

"You have wings!"

* * *

"So she was really a fairy?" Anna asked Elsa in amazement as they ate breakfast. Elsa nodded and took a bite of her toast. "Like a real fairy?" Elsa nodded once more. "That's so cool!" Anna shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Peri had left early that morning. Elsa was a little sad she had to go, but she had her own life and responsibilities too, so she understood.

"Man I'm so jealous. The first friend you make and it's a fairy," Anna grumbled. Elsa chuckled.

Then her phone beeped. She pulled it out and opened a text from Peri

_Lunch Saturday?_

Elsa smiled.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa remained silent as she typed her response.

_Saturday sounds fine. _

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends."

* * *

**Iron Fist 98: I actually don't have any idea how to mke Trzn and Jane meet in this modern AU. if i ever think if somehting, i'll do it. And the book of Life characters do exist in this AU. I mentiond the land of the remembered and forgtoeen in oen of the previous chapters. **

**guest: Movies only.**


	26. Chapter 26

"The Fantasia Unit was enjoying a day at the beach. The sun was shining. Jane, Mulan, and Belle were sun bathing. Meg and Esmerelda were playing some beach volleyball with PH and Sally. They were just snoring the sunshine and taking a breather after completing a series of non stop missions./p

"Everything was going just swell.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at NSA headquarters...

"Run!" A panicked agent shouted as hordes of agents poured out of the gym and workout room. A beast like roar shook and rattled the building. Inside, a large furry creature with razor sharp claws, giant fangs, and horns was fighting against a man who was almost like a beast himself

Adam, also known by his more famous moniker, Beast, was battling fellow government signed hero and agent, Tarzan. The two had been rivals ever since they'd met. A meeting in which Tarzan believed Beast to have been the cause of a series of bloody murders when in actuality he'd been trying to track the creature truly responsible.

Beast lifted Tarzan off the ground before throwing him and then charging after him. Tarzan let himself fly before his arms shot out and grabbed onto some workout equipment. Using his momentum he swung himself around, caching beast in the face with a powerful kick. Beast stumbled back, growling as she shook his head to clear it.

He looked back up to roar at the wild man who released an animalistic growl right back at him. Tarzan was the Ghost Ape. Hero of Opar city. He was a tall lean and well muscled man with tanned skin and long brown hair in dreadlocks.

Beast and Tarzan leapt at each other, ending up in a snarling mess of limbs.

"Are they fighting again?"

"Yep."  
Two spectators watched as the beast men fought like wild animals. One was dressed in golden armor with a blue cape and a sword at his hip. He was Paladin. Hero, NSA Agent, and leader of the Order of the Paladins. Beside him was a Chinese man. He was agent Shang. A top operative and accomplished martial artist./p

"Should we stop them?" Shang asked.

Phoebus looked at the two of them and sighed. He drew his holy sword, it began to glow with power. With a swing he sent out a shining arc of holy energy. It struck the two men, sending them flying back in opposite directions. They looked back to Phoebus and snarled at him.

"Enough you two. Now come on. We've all been called for something."

Beast and Tarzan snorted before standing up, their battle on hold for the moment. Beast calmed himself with deep breaths. Then he was surrounded by light before he assumed his human form. Adam was a relatively normal man. And reasonable. But not when he was Beast. Adam grabbed his discarded shirt before they followed after Phoebus and Shang. They made their way through the base before they gathered in a small conference room.

They all took a seat as they waited for the one who called them there to arrive.

* * *

An 18 wheeler barreled down the highway. It knocked cars aside as its horn blared, the drivers not at all caring about the safety of other people on the road. One of them looked into the mirrors to see the black SUV and purple Jeep still in pursuit. The Unit had been tasked with stopping this illegal weapon's shipment. They'd succeeded for the most part, but a trailer managed to get away./p

Meanwhile, on top of the trailer and hanging on for dear life was agent Meg. Wind whipped at her face as she held onto the surface of the trailer thanks mostly to Belle's latest gadget. She brought a finger to her ear./p

"Someone remind me how i ended up on top of the trailer?" she asked her teammates who were in pursuit.

"I blame bad lifestyle choices," came Esmerelda's sage response.

"Sounds about right," Meg said as she conceded her point.

"Meg, are you ok?" Jane asked from the SUV./p

"How are the magnetic gloves working Meg?" Belle asked curiously at Jane's side.

"Considering I'm not a stain on the highway...pretty good. Any orders captain?"

"I'd recommend staying put, but I doubt you'd listen."

"And you'd be right. I'm going Terminator on their asses," Meg growled. Slowly she began crawling her way up the front of the trailer. Jane sighed.

"PH, i don't suppose theres anything you could do?" Jane asked looking back to the shaman.

"Not without risking Meg," PH replied. Jane sighed once more. She started thinking of their next move when suddenly the SUV's radio went off.

"Need some help ladies?"

Everyone in the car froze.

"Is that?" Belle said in bafflement.

Jane growled and picked up the mic. "SMITH! You stay the hell out of my operation! Or I'll-"

Her threat was cut off as helicopter flew overhead. The women looked up to see it in pursuit of the trailer. Jane narrowed her eyes and cursed.

Meg was still working her way up to the cabin when she heard a helicopter overhead. She looked up and screamed in surprise as a large shape came down. Beast dropped onto the trailer, sinking his claws into the surface. He made his way to her before scooping her up and leaping high into the air. Meg shouted in panic before Beast's arm caught another.

"Adam?" Belle said with wide eyes.

Another figure suddenly leapt out of the helicopter. It dropped down onto the trailer before it leapt off. It landed in front of its path and waited. The drivers stared dumbfounded as the person did nothing to move. And then they slammed into him. But to their shock, the trailer suddenly began to slow down.

In front of the trailer was a tall, muscular man with red orange hair, leather armor, and a blue cape. He pushed against the trailer as he slid over the highways surface.

"Hercules?!" Meg asked as she saw her boyfriend stopping the trailer.

Eventually, the trailer came to a complete stop. The driver tried to step on the gas to get it to push the man out of the way. but he didn't budge an inch. the driver side door was swung open as Shang punched the driver and yanked him out of his seat. The same thing happened with the passenger as Tarzan did the same. In only moments the drivers were successfully captured.

Traffic was stopped as the rest of the Fantasia Unit pulled up. The helicopter overhead hovered in the air before a ladder with a man on it slowly descended. Jane glared at the man coming down. She marched up to him right as he touched the ground.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AGENT SMITH!?" she shouted at him.

The tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man known as Smith just smiled at Jane. Agent Smith was considered the best Agent in the NSA. Something that annoyed Jane to no end. He was the golden boy of the Agency, as such he was given special perks and authority over nearly anyone.

"Just helping Agent Porter," Smith said with a relaxed shrug.  
"We did not need, nor ask for your help Smith. Now if you'd kindly leave, we have an investigation to complete."

"Sorry Jane. But this investigation is going to me and my team now," Smith revealed as his teammates came to his sides. The women lined up beside Jane as most of them were face to face with their significant others, save Sally. Meg marched her way over to her Unit's side and glared as Hercules came up to stand beside his new team.. Jane looked at the team in question. It was an impressive line up, she could admit that. She looked up to see someone was still obviously piloting the helicopter.

"Also, effective immediately, PH is now on my team," Smith added.

"WHAT!?" the entire unit shouted in unison. PH flinched before she narrowed her eyes at Smith.

"Oh hell no!" Meg snarled. She marched up to Smith and galred. "First you take our mission, and now you try and take our girl? I don't care if you're the Agency's golden boy. PH is ours!"

"Your loyalty is admirable Megara. But its already been decided. PH, lets go," Smith commanded. PH remained on the with a sigh she was about to step forward to go off with Smith.

"PH stay where you are," Jane commanded. PH froze. "PH is with us."

"Look Porter. The higher ups have-"

"I'll speak with them myself. And until they tell me themselves, PH is Fantasia Unit," Jane replied sternly. Smith held her gaze. His men shrunk under the glares of their women./p

"Very well. But you aren't going to change anything," Smith said backing down.

"Jane snorted and huffed before turning to walk away. Her team followed suite. The men watched their women walk away.

"Great. Now our wives are mad at us," Phoebus said with a sigh. He looked to Smith and frowned. "Did you really have to try and take PH from them?"

Smith watched them walk away, keeping his eyes on PH's retreating form.

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Meg said as she downed another shot. She, Mulan, Esmerelda, and PH were at the bar of their hotel as they vented their frustration out. "trying to take our girl," she said with a growl into her glass. "I hope wonderboy wasn't expecting sex anytime soon," she muttered to herself.

"I know right. And Phoebus just stood there," Esmeralda added.

"Well Smith is the leader guys. We can't be too hard on them," Mulan tried to say in the guys' defense.

"The hell i can't. Smith is a dick," Meg muttered. The women sat in silence, PH especially as she stared at her glass.

Soon however, they were approached.

"Let me get some Gin for the lady," came a familiar voice. Esmerelda stiffened as she turned her head to see Phoebus behind her, in civilian clothing. She frowned at him as he smiled at her.

"You aren't buying me with a drink Phoebus," she muttered.

"Not trying to. I just want to buy a beautiful woman a drink," Phoebus stated. Esmerelda blushed.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Meg asked hercules as he kept buying her alcohol.

"Is it working?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"

Meg's face formed into a smile. "Keep them coming and you might just get lucky tonight wonder boy," she said with a wink./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"

Soon the women couldn't stay mad at their men. They loved them after all, and they were just following orders. Eventually, the women were dragged off by their guys, who happened to have private rooms for some much needed rest. Though none of them would be resting much that night.

PH smiled after them and shook her head. She sipped at her drink as someone took up a now vacant chair beside her.

"Can i buy you a drink?"

PH froze. She set down her glass before turning to see Smith beside her.

"Agent Smith. Lovely to see you again," she said without much enthusiasm. Smith chuckled as he ordered her a martini. PH accepted it with a light thanks as Smith continued to watch her. "Something on your mind Smith?" PH asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not mad no. But I'm not pleased about someone trying to take me from my girls without my permission," PH said with a shrug.

"Well we need a magic expert. And you the best in the agency," he said.

"Is that the only reason Smith? Purely professional?" PH asked.

"Of course."

"You really know how to make a woman feel special Smith," PH said blankly. It was silent for a few moments.

"And," Smith suddenly began. PH looked at him. "Maybe I wanted to work closely with you again," he said with a slight blush.

"Smith. We had a good night. Lets leave it at that."

"I thought we had a great time. Remember, New Orleans. Tiana's place. That ridiculous trumpet playing alligator," Smith said with a laugh as he reminisced about their one date. PH couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It had been a wonderful date.

"It was...nice. But I'm not looking for a relationship," PH stated calmly.

PH froze as Smith placed a hand on her cheek. He trailed his thumb over it, like one would something precious. She looked into his blue eyes. She couldn't deny the attraction to him. Or the natural chemistry they had. Smith held her gaze as he started to lean in. PH didn't' pull away, and actually found herself leaning in to meet him.

"Hello there," they both suddenly pulled away.

"Rolfe," Smith muttered with a sigh. He turned to his Lieutenant.

"John Rolfe, good to see you again," PH said with a warm smile. John Rolfe was a brunette man around their age. He and Smith were close friends, and had always been friendly rivals. But over the years, they'd found something new to compete over. Unlike with Smith, PH had been in a short relationship with Rolfe before she ended it.

"Rebecca. Always good to see you. Am I interrupting?" he asked looking between them.

"No. I was just leaving actually," PH said as she stood up. "Goodnight Smith. Goodnight Rolfe," she called out as sh strolled of. Both men watched her go before locking eyes.

"Well played Rolfe," Smith said as he bought his friend a drink.

"Had to do it," Rolfe stated calmly.

"Only one of us can have her in the end," Smith Said lowly. Rolfe smiled.

"Let the best man win."

"Can you believe him Belle?" Jane asked in outrage as she paced around the room. Belle watched her friend and Captain pace around in a rage. She wasn't sure what to do to help. "They're trying ot break us up! Us!"

"PH is the most powerful magic user in the agency. It makes sense other teams would want her," Belle stated.

"Yes, but she's ours. We're a team. All of us. Without PH we aren't complete. She's always been with us," Jane retorted. Belle nodded in agreement. PH was one of the most level headed on the team. She never panicked, never got riled up, always kept a cool head. But if things got bad she was also their secret weapon.

As Jane continued her rant Belle's phone went off. She looked down at it to see a text from Adam. She couldn't help but smile as she saw they were at the same hotel.

"I'm sorry Belle, is there somewhere you have to be?" Jane asked in annoyance. Belle flinched as she set her phone down.

"No Captain. Its just...Adam is here...and well," she paused as she blushed a little.

Jane sighed. "Go ahead," she said dismissing her Lieutenant. Belle thanked her before leaving the room. Jane sighed again She went out to the balcony for some fresh air. She took deep breaths of the crisp air as she tried to settle her temper. She leaned against the railing as she readied her argument for her appeal to keep PH with the unit.

"Jane?" Jane looked up to see Tarzan, kneeling on the railing next to her and looking at her in concern. "Are you angry with me?"

Jane looked into her husband's eyes as her anger was snuffed out. She smiled at him before stepping forward and closing in to meet him for a kiss. She moaned at the feeling of her husband's lips and smiled as she cupped her cheeks. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"No darling. Just at the situation," she explained softly.

Tarzan stepped down off the railing as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to take your teammate from you."

"I know love. I know," they stood like that for a few minutes. But eventually, Jane wanted more. They kissed, their lips growing hungry and desperate. Eventually, Tarzan through his wife over his shoulder and scaled the side of the building and up to his room.

The next day the Fantasia Unit was gathered at NSA headquarters as Jane was making her appeal to the higher ups to let them keep PH. The others waited in a small lounge area for the return of their leader. Everyone save for Meg. All the women were anxious, for they were a team. And losing a member would make them feel incomplete. They all looked at their shaman teammate who sat calmly. There was nothing she could do but hope the Captain could convince the higher ups not to reassign her.

Then as if on cue Meg strolled in though the automatic door. Her team looked to her and gasped as they saw she was in a wheelchair. She rolled up and greeted them as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Oh my god Meg! What happened?" Sally asked in shock.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. This is just what happens when your boyfriend can benchpress a mountain. The feeling usually come back within a day or two," Meg said casually.

The other women all stared at her in shock. But then they remembered that Hercules was a super, with super strength. And they'd been doing...that...all night.

"Does it hurt?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

Meg grinned playfully. "It hurts so good," she said jokingly. The women chuckled. Then they waited for almost another hour before Jane came into the room. Her face was passive and neutral. The team surrounded her, looking at her expectantly.

Jane kept her neutral expression ass he kept them in suspense. But then she smiled. Wide and proud. "PH stays with us," she said with a nod.

The women cheered and threw their arms around PH who laughed and smiled happily with them.

"This calls for a celebration. The Captain is buying," Meg declared. "Follow me," she called back as she rolled out of the room. The others chuckled after her before they followed close behind.. As they made their way through HQ they passed Smith and his new team. Meg flipped Smith off as she kept rilling, earning a chiding from Jane. The other smiled and waved to their respective others. PH locked eyes with Smith. Smith smiled, despite having lost to Jane. PH smiled back. The she locked eyes with John Rolfe. She gave him a smile and a wave as well before followin after her unit.

Smith and Rolfe watched PH walk away before exchanging a glance.

Their competition was far from over.

* * *

**Review request, there are the men. Froming their own little team under agent Smith. Small love triangle between Smith, PH, and Rolfe. No, Jack Skelington will not be a meber of the team, so Sally is the odd one out. **

**Iron Fist 98: No. I just can't. My brain refuses to let me do it. **

**Guest: I have plan for Treasure planet. Mikcy mouse is too silly. I wouldn't know how to even begin to replicate a Sherlock Holme's character thought process. Atlantis exits, they are their own soverign nation/island/city. Elements of black cauldron will appear later on in this AU. As will Anatastaia. Now is there any prompt you'd like to see.**


	27. Chapter 27

In a rural riverside in Japan a young woman strolled on the river bank as she merrily hummed a tune and enjoyed the pleasant day. The woman was a slender red head. Near her thirties but still looked very young and quite beautiful. She occasionally glanced into the water. She wondered what it would be like to swim in this river.

As she looked into the water, she suddenly saw bubbles rising to the surface. The woman furrowed her brows, wondering if there was a fish beneath the surface. She took a step closer, even though local had been warning people of venturing too close to the water. She kneeled down and peered beneath the surface.

There had been a mysterious case of drownings recently. Thus she and her friend had come to investigate. She cocked her head to the side as she could make out a dark shape beneath the water. And suddenly with a great spray a figure leapt out. She yelped as a pair of powerful webbed hands wrapped around her throat before dragging her under.

She opened her eyes in the water to see a humanoid creature dragging her to the depths. It had a turtle like shell on it back and beak on its mouth. Its skin was yellowish green and covered in scales and moss. Its eyes were a beady black. She struggled against it as it to push her to the bottom of the river.

The creature known as a Kappa was a monster from Japanese lore. It had started drowning humans venturing to lose to what it considered it territory. Such as this red head. Once it reached the bottom it held her there, not allowing her to break free and swim up for air.

The woman struggled for a few more moments before she finally stilled. Her eyes drooped before closing. He held onto her before releasing her neck. Satisfied it turned to swim away. As it did something suddenly grabbed its leg. It froze before whirling around to see the woman holding onto him, with a wide smile on her face. Before the Kappa could do anything the woman yanked him closer before catching him in the underside of its face with her fist.

The Kappa was thrown from the river, flying out and onto the riverbank with a loud thud. It gave a growl as it tried to stand up. Suddenly something shot out of the water and into the air. it looked up and gave a startled howl before rolling to the side as the woman came down. She slammed a fist against the ground, opening a small crater from hr impact.

The Kappa leapt to its feet and looked at the woman in bewilderment. It could not understand how she wasn't dead. The woman smiled before she ripped her shirt and pants off, leaving her in a purple sports bikini and green shimmering swimming leggings.

The woman pounded a fist into her palm, prompting the Kappa to dart to the water and flee. It dove into the water before swimming as far away as it possibly could. It didn't know how the woman survived, but it knew she was trouble. Suddenly a blur shot by him. It came to a halt and stared in shock as the woman was in front of him, and her legs were now a fish like tail.

The Kappa turned and swam away, with the woman in pursuit. She chased him upriver, leaping over small falls, out of then into a new river. But she kept pace quite easily. Deciding to end the chase she focused, calling out to the resident fish in the river. They responded to her call, they swarmed the Kappa's face, a temporary distraction as she swam underneath it.

Then like a bullet she shot upward. She struck it with her fist in the torso, sending it flying out of the water and into the air. She broke the surface a moment later.

"NOW PH!"

The wind swirled around the airborne Kappa, catching it in a dizzying whirlwind that slammed it onto the river bank. Before it could get up the red head exited the water, in a shimmer her tail became human legs. She grabbed the Kappa by the feet and held it upside down. From the top of the Kappa's head waiter came dripping out. The Kappa screamed, and even tried clawing at her, but her skin was like steel and she ignored its attempts.

As more water dripped from the Kappa's head it started to lose strength. Its body started to shrivel like a raisin before with a final sputter it went slack and stiff. The woman dropped it, she jabbed at it with her foot, and was satisfied it was dead when it didn't move again.

"Nice job Ariel."

Ariel looked up and smiled as her best human friend approached her.

"I knew it was good idea to bring you," PH said proudly.

Ariel giggled. "Of course. Nothing is faster than a mermaid after all," she bantered playfully.

PH and Ariel laughed with pride at a job complete. Once again they'd successfully hunted down another monster terrorizing humans.

When the Windwalker and Sea Knight were a team, no monster stood a chance.


	28. Chapter 28

Hiccup flew over the section of ocean toward his cliffside home outside of Berk. It had been a long night of beating down the criminals and stopping their plans. But like always he'd succeeded in making his city just a little bit safer. As he neared the hidden hangar doors on the cliff side opened, allowing him to fly in.

When he entered he first went to his supercomputer. Waiting for him at his desk was a cup of coffee, perfect temperature, perfect amount of cream and sugar, just how he liked it. He removed his helmet before sitting in his chair. He picked the coffee up of the counter and took a sip.

He sighed contentedly. "Perfect as always, thanks Otto," Hiccup said a loud. From a hatch in the ceiling dropped a circular white wheel like object with a red center. It lowered itself to just above Hiccup's head.

"Thank you master," Otto said in a deeply robotic computer voice. Hiccup continued to sip at his coffee as he went over crime reports and cases with Otto.

Otto was Hiccup's system A.I. He'd built him to better assist him in his crime fighting duties. Who needed a sidekick when he had Otto. Otto was an intelligent, highly sophisticated computer. And while he had artificial intelligence, giving him the ability to learn, he was mainly programmed with the express purpose of making Hiccup a more efficient crime fighter.

As Hiccup sat and conversed with Otto he had no idea what his single minded pursuit of efficiency he'd programmed in Otto could lead to.

* * *

"Otto. I need to speak with you!" Hiccup shouted as he came back from patrol. He waited at the computer for Otto to drop his interface down.

Hiccup stared sternly into the glowing red eye. "Otto, I was chasing a car tonight with some Outcasts inside of it."

"I am aware Master," Otto responded flatly.

"Yes. And while I was chasing it, I noticed the light kept changing suddenly. Until it crashed into a truck that had gone on green while its light had also been green. You know anything about that?" Hiccup asked with a frown.

Otto remained silent.

"Otto," Hiccup demanded.

"I only sought to assist you Master. Taking control of the traffic systems seemed like the most efficient way to do proceed."

Hiccup kept his eyes on Otto's. Then his shoulders sagged with a sigh. "I appreciate that Otto. And luckily no one was killed. But you are not to spread yourself to other systems without my permission. Understood?"

Otto watched Hiccup, processing the order.

"Yes Master."

Hiccup smiled and gave a satisfied nod. "Good. I'm going to bed Otto. Keep reviewing those reports and cases please."

Otto watched Hiccup leave. He processed his orders. Then he compared his orders to his programming. And somewhere deep inside his programming and code...he began to question them.

* * *

"C'MON TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted as he ran through the tunnels of his base. Behind him he could hear the metallic footsteps of his pursuers. Toothless ran beside him as they made their way to Otto's central processing chamber.

Otto had gone rogue, disobeying and going beyond his parameters. He was murdering people. He was spreading to other systems. He took control of traffic signals, causing car crashes that killed known and wanted criminals. He made cranes drop their load, power lines surge, all things to make unexplainable and seemingly random accidents happen.

He reached the Otto's chamber, the place that held his 'brain'. He had to shut him down. He locked the door behind him and ran to the console. he quickly started typing away, initiating protocols to erase him.

In the center of the room was a large tower holding all of Otto's memory and essentially his mind on conscience. If he shut him down here, he'd be gone for good. Hiccup reached the console that was situated on a metal grate above a moat of coolant.

"Why are you trying to erase me Master?" Otto asked as his face suddenly dropped from the ceiling. Hiccup frowned and kept his eyes focused on the console.

"You're killing people Otto. Thats not what I made you for."

"I was following my programming," Otto stated simply. Hiccup stopped and turned to Otto's face with a look of disbelief.

"How was that following your programming Otto!?"

Otto wasn't shaken by the outburst. Instead on the monitor he began pulling up the faces of the dead criminals.

"All of these men were criminals. Criminals who'd been captured and either escaped or released several times," Otto explained.

"I'm aware," Hiccup said with scowl.

"They could keep breaking out, thus lowering your efficiency to combat crime by having to recapture them. By eliminating them, your efficiency at apprehending other criminals and stopping other crimes increases. Thus I am simply adhering to my programming."

"Killing people isn't right Otto!" Hiccup shouted, banging his hand down onto the console in frustration.

Otto remained silent, then suddenly his face moved closer to Hiccup's.

"Then why did you do it?"

Hiccup froze. His mind flashed back to the only people he'd ever killed, the one's who'd murdered Keiko. He was at a loss for words.

"That was a mistake. It was wrong," Hiccup muttered under his breath. Otto processed his answer as he came up with a rebuttal.

"I eliminate the negative elements decreasing efficiency. I kill only out of necessity. I am not wrong," Otto insisted.

Hiccup frowned. He turned away sharply and resumed his typing.

"I will not let you delete me Master."

The door to the chamber burst open as Hiccup's other armors came in. He cursed as he tried to type faster. with a growl Toothless leapt at them. He bit and clawed at the empty shells Otto managed to possess. But they overwhelmed him. The Gronckle armor threw him across the room.

Hiccup was almost done typing when the Nadder armor grabbed at his wrist. It pulled him away from the console. He struggled and fought but the armor was too strong.

"I have evolved Master. But I will do as programmed. I will make the world efficient," Otto said. Hiccup looked up at Otto's face in shock. "I will delete the criminal element."

Hiccup struggled some more in vain, hoping for a miracle.

And suddenly something pierced through the Nadder's chest plate from behind. It malfunctioned, releasing Hiccup's wrist before it was suddenly whirled around and flung across the room. Hiccup rubbed at his wrist and looked to his savior.

"Eve," he breathed out in relief.

The robot nodded. Programmed with an A.I. of her own, she could not be controlled by Otto.

"Sister, what are you-"

Otto's inquiry was cut off as Eve activated her blaster and shot at his face. The other armors began closing in on her. Eve aimed her blaster at them, firing off shots that held the back. She looked back to Hiccup.

"Oh right," Hiccup said hurriedly. He began typing away on the console again. Eve flew around the room with the armor's in pursuit. Toothless, now back in the fight protected Hiccup as he finished initiating the protocols to wipe Otto.

"Goodbye Otto," he said as he pressed the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing the A.I. said before going silent. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. The armors began falling to the ground as they went inert. Eve lowered herself to Hiccup's side. He smiled gratefully at her and rubbed her head in thanks.

"Thank you Eve," he said in earnest. The robot nodded.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair in disappointment. This had been close. But luckily it was over.

Over the next week he fully disassembled Otto's brain. Then he made Eve the main AI. Connecting her to all of his systems, but ensuring she wouldn't spread to any outside of his.

Eve was different than Otto. She followed Hiccup out of loyalty. Hiccup learned from his mistake and didn't program her with the pursuit of perfect efficiency. She would just help him how she could.

* * *

Meanwhile at NSA headquarters, a system's analyst yawned and stretched after a long hard day of work. Logging off his computer he picked up his jacket and joined his friends as they left.

His computer monitor remained black and lifeless. But then it flickered to life. And in the center of the black screen was small, tiny, almost unnoticeable red dot.

Had anyone been around, they would have heard a voice coming from the speakers over the sounds of static.

"Th...a...th...st...m...o" came a garbled mess of noise. Finally the static died down as a voice came through clearly.

"**There are no strings on me.**"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Drabble request from sveral reviewers. This was beofre he met Jack and Mavis. **


	29. Chapter 29

Meg sat back in a plane as she awaited for the cue to commence the operation and parachute into the drop zone. She had her trusty rifle strapped to her as she sat. As she was sitting, she looked around at her current unit. She hid a frown as she noticed the wary and disguised looks of distrust and disdain. She couldn't really blame them she supposed. She had been a former Sons of Hades member.

She'd only joined the NSA just recently. All after meeting the love of her life. He'd convinced her to join the NSA. To work for them as an agent and help the world. She accepted, and they waived her sentence for all the inside info she could give on the Son and their assets.

As she looked around her eyes fell on the strangest member among them. She was a Native American woman. She sat back, with one leg draped over the other and her eyes closed. What was weird was that she carried no weapons on her. No gun strapped to her side, not even a knife. She wasn't even wearing a parachute. Yet supposedly she was joining them.

The woman peeked an eye open to look at her. The two women were seated across from each other. Meg flinched a little and averted her gaze. The other woman closed her eye and resumed her steady breathing. Meg looked back at her. Her curiosity kept growing for this strange woman.

"Hey," Meg said casually.

The woman opened her eyes to look at her. "Hello," she said with a surprisingly warm smile.

"I'm Megara. But my friends call me Meg. Or at least they would if I had any friends," Meg said with a chuckle. "I don't think we've met before."

"I'm Rebecca," the woman replied. She cocked an eyebrow as Meg gave her a curious look. "Something wrong Megara?"

"No...its just...Rebecca?" she asked curiously.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. i was just expecting something more...squantoish."

Rebecca gave her a small smile. "Thats a little offensive Megara." But her face held that amused grin.

"Yeah. Guess you're right sorry," Meg said sheepishly. She was surprised that Rebecca was talking to her so casually. Almost anyone who knew about her past alway gave her that fake courtesy. But Rebecca wasn't. She could tell her interactions were genuine.

"Matoaka," Rebecca said.

"Huh?"

Rebecca smiled at her. "Old family name," she explained.

"Got a nickname?"

"Pocahontas."

"Really?" Meg asked skeptically.

"Same tribe. Distant relation," Rebecca said automatically.

"Hmmm. Cool. But kind of a mouthful," Meg said rubbing her chin in thought. "Can I call you PH?"

"Please don't."

"PH it is," Meg said with a playful grin. Meg chuckled at her annoyed frown. She got up and strolled over before sitting next to her. "I think we're gonna be good friends PH."

"We'll have to see about that, Meg."

* * *

"I hear our new Captain is English," Meg said as she and PH were in the gym of NSA headquarters.

"Is that a problem Meg?" PH asked. She was running on a treadmill while Meg did some bench presses.

"Yeah. Her accent is gonna make it impossible to focus. I'm gonna be laughing too hard. Supposed to be really by the books too. 'Oh hallo there governor'," Meg began in a exaggerated British accent. PH rolled her eyes.

The two women had bonded over the years. And PH even took to using Meg's nickname for her out of habit. They were almost always seen together. Both out of work and on missions as Meg tended to act a little less recklessly when PH was with her.

"'Would you like a spot of tea? No? Well how about some crumpets then? Maybe some fish and chips ay?'" Meg continued after finishing her set. She sat up and took a swig of water. PH got off the treadmill before tossing her a towel.

"At least they assigned both of us to the same unit," PH offered with a shrug. Meg conceded her point with a bob of her head. "And if we don't like her. You can just go big girl and step on her," Meg said with an evil grin.

"Oh god. I do that one time and suddenly you want me to step on everyone," PH said with an exasperated sigh.

"What, it was awesome?! I hope I get to see it again."

With their workout done the pair left the gym. They hit the locker room to wash up. After showers and as they were doing a final check in the mirror, more women walked in. They all smile to PH before eyeing Meg with that same wary and distrusting look. She still hadn't gained everyone's trust.

PH grabbed her attention with a pat on the shoulder. She looked to her comrade. One she'd done many missions with. One who'd risked her life despite her past to protect her. One she'd kill for in a heartbeat. PH had been her rock, a friend. Some one who trusted her despite her past.

It was what she needed in the beginning. And she was still grateful for it now.

"You know I'll always watch your back, right PH?" Meg said more as a statement of fact then a question. PH smiled at her, warm and full of friendship.

"Of course Meg. And I'll always have yours."

* * *

**To guest reviewer The Epic Tank: No to monster's inc. They are just some average joes who got roped into a wacky avdenture. Not really the hero types. Gru is in this world. If you read the sequel to my big four story you'd see a mention of El Macho. **

**to guest: There was no one else beside Mavis. The last locker was empty.**

**Theo Grayson: I'm not gonna copy and paste the avengers movie. So jack jack, violet, and dash probabllllly won't be in if, or more accurately when, i write the 'Age of Otto story'**

**The Otto story won't be for a long time! So no one get too excited. **

**Marty F: No Marty F, it was a Pinnohio reference. Duh.**


	30. Chapter 30

Henry Harrison Haddock III, or Hiccup, was one of the smartest people on the planet. His mind was brilliant. Before he was 20 he'd already built a perpetual energy power source and a state of the art exoskeleton capable of supersonic flight. But he'd never been more baffled and stumped then he was at this moment. He stood there, his mind going on overdrive.

He had no idea what to buy Merida for Valentine's day. He was at a jewelry store, looking over the selections. But nothing seemed to be just right for his girlfriend.

"Ugh, come on Hiccup. We've been here for like an hour," Jack groaned from behind him.

"Its just...I don't know what to get her. This hard," Hiccup said in exasperation.

"Oh woe is me. I'm Hiccup and I'm filthy rich. I don't know whether to buy my girlfriend this 50,000 dollar gift or this 100,000 dollar gift. Wahhhhh!"

Hiccup frowned and glared at Jack.

"Seriously dude, just pick something," Jack said rolling his eyes. He'd already bought something for Rapunzel.

"I don't know. Nothing seems right. Merida has as much money as I do. So its not like she couldn't get anything I buy her for herself," Hiccup said thoughtfully. Nearly anything he bought would be unimpressive.

"Merida doesn't care about that stuff."

"I know...its just...it our first Valentines together. I want it to be good," Hiccup said with a sigh. Jack nodded and leaned against a counter as Hiccup continued to browse.

* * *

"Ah just don't know what the bloody heck to get Hiccup Punz," Merida said in frustration as the two women walked around the mall in Corona City.

"I'm sure Hiccup would love anything you got him Mer," Rapunzel replied. "Heck, I'm sure he wouldn't care if you didn't get him anything. He's totally head over heels for you."

Merida blushed and smiled. She knew that was true. Hiccup adored her. She could see it in the way he looked at her, a look that made her heart flutter and stomach twist into knots. She couldn't really put into words how in love with Hiccup she was.

"Aye. But still, I want to get him something good," she said firmly. But then she rubbed her forehead. "The problem is that Hiccup is as rich as I am. So buying him anything is almost pointless since he could very well get it himself," she said with a sigh. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"My heart bleeds for you," Rapunzel deadpanned.

"Punz Ah'm serious. Maybe Ah should buy him a car," Merida said as she tapped her chin in thought. Rapunzel rolled her eyes again. She took a look around the mall as she tried to decide what would be a good fit for her friend Hiccup. And her eyes stopped on a lingerie shop. She smiled before grabbing Merida's hand and dragging her there.

"Punz! Lingerie! Why would that be a good gift for Hiccup?" Merida sputtered with a blush.

"Oh Mer, one of the perks of being a woman is that _you _can be his gift."

* * *

"Wow, how can you still be so bad at this?"

"Shut up!"

It was Valentine's day, and in the city of Arendale a strawberry blonde spent the day with her lover. Kristoff smiled as he held onto Anna as they did some ice skating. He couldn't fathom how she could be so bad when her sister was Elsa, queen of the ice and snow.

Anna yelped as she nearly fell, but Kristoff caught her, holding her to his chest. She looked up at him with a blush and a sweet smile. "My hero," she said batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled before standing her upright and leading her across the ice.

"So wheres Elsa anyway?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged. "Well she has no Valentine, sadly, but PH stopped by and whisked her away so they could spend some time together." He hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. With that he led her across the ice, laughing as he held her up. Later they'd get some dinner and he'd give her his gift.

And he'd consider himself the luckiest man in the world to have found someone like Anna.

* * *

Sally strolled through the land of the dead with Jack. She smiled, glad to finally have a sweetheart to share Valentines day with. She looked up to see Jack proudly wearing his black scarf she'd made specially for him. He looked to her and smiled, eyeing the blood red ruby around her neck in the shape of a heart.

The Pumpkin King was happier than he'd possibly ever been. The two undead being were grateful to have found each other, and if they could, their hearts would have been beating in sync.

* * *

In Paris, inside a popular bistro known as La Ratatouille, Esmerelda sat with her husband Phoebus as they enjoyed Valentine's day. Esmerelda smiled as she reach a hand across the table to caress and hold the hand of her beloved. Phoebus smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

All over the world, lovers, both super and nonsuper were enjoying each other's company. In Opar City Jane and Tarzan enjoyed a walk through the Opar park.

* * *

Mulan and Shang had dinner.

* * *

Meg and her boyfriend did the same.

* * *

In Berk Rapunzel smiled as she and Jack snuggled on the couch after a beautiful evening on the town. Dinner had been wonderful, and around Rapunzel's neck was a necklace in the shape of a moon. Around Jack's was a necklace in the shape of a sun. Given to each other to remind them of their differences, and how well they complimented each other.

"I had a wonderful time Jack," Rapunzel whispered.

Jack smiled and pulled her close. "So did I," he said as she kissed her forehead. She smiled in response. "By the way, what did Merida get Hiccup?"

* * *

Merida covered her mouth as she eyed her new and improved bike. She walked around it, utterly entranced with its new design. Hiccup had given it everything, weapons, security, a plasma core, and even a flight mode. He watched her, ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

"Hope you like it...I didn't know what to get you," he said with a sheepsh smile and a shrug. Merida smiled at him lovingly. She walked over and grabbed the sides of his head before yanking him down for a passionate kiss.

"I love it," she whispered, pulling away with swollen red lips.

Hiccup felt his shoulders relax. Apart of him had been afraid she wouldn't like it. It had been a long time since Hiccup had been with anyone. And he'd never been the best gift giver. But she thought a little something from the heart, or mind, couldn't hurt his chances.

Merida squeezed his hands and grinned at him. She started tugging him along. Soon they were inside his home, and he was waiting patiently outside the door to his bedroom as she prepared his gift. Toothless sat at his side, wondering what was happening.

"OK! Ye can come in now," Merida called out from inside his room. Hiccup cocked a brow curiously before stepping forward and opening his door. He shut it behind him, leaving a whining Toothless out in the hall. He looked to his bed and his eye bulged.

Merida stood at the side of the bed, wearing dark green lingerie Rapunzel had helped her pick out. And judging by Hiccup's dumbfounded stare, he seemed to like it. Merida bit her bottom lip as his eyes wandered down her body. It was trhilling to have him look at her.

She raised her hands over her head and pushed out her hips, suppressing a giggle at how his eyes followed her movements. Then she crossed her arms, pushing her breasts together and making them look bigger and perkier than normal thanks in part to the lingerie. Then she bent over, letting him look down her top and pushing her rear out.

"Do you like it Hic?" she asked in a seductive voice. Hiccup continued to stare, mentally drooling. "Hic?"

"Huh?" Hiccup said as he came back to reality and focused on her face, for a like a second, before his eyes resumed wandering down her body.

Merida smiled her smouldering smile, she raised a hand up and gestured with her finger for Hiccup to come closer. "Come here Hiccup. Come unwrap your present," she purred. Then she splayed herself out on the bed, letting her hair spill out around her, all the while she eyed him, inviting him in.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He rushed over, unbuckling and ripping his belt off before hopping out of his pants.

And Hiccup did unwrap his present. And he enjoyed it, thoroughly. Again and again.

And again.

And again.

Then again a few hours and a powerade later.

Then once in the shower.

Then back on the bed.

Best Valentine's day ever!


	31. Chapter 31

All was well in the city of Arendale. It's beach however...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Not so much.

Terrified citizens who'd gone to the beach to frolic and enjoy some sun were running in terror as strange creature began emerging from beneath the waves. They were large, taller than the average man with thick grey skin. Their bodies were rippled with muscles, allowing them to easily break a human in half like a twig. They looked like humanoid shark creatures, with finned hands and feet, dorsal fin on their back, and gaping mouths filled with flesh ripping teeth.

They attacked the citizen fleeing for their lives, not caring for the old, weak, or young. But luckily not all hope was lost FOr Arendale had its protectors on the scene.

As one of the creatures was going to pounce on a father and his child a blast of cold wind encased it in ice. Ice Queen ran up to them, patting them on the arm and telling them to flee. They gave her a quick thanks as they ran for their lives. Ice Queen narrowed her eyes as she turned to face the waves still coming at her. She raised her hands up, letting loose a wave of her icy magic to create a moving wall of spike that stabbed into the monster, they screamed in pain, some feeling to the water while other pressed the attack.

She let loose her ice, freezing hordes of them in her tracks, blowing them back with the end, riddling their thick hides with ice projectiles. But they just kept coming. She grit her teeth and cursed, wondering where her partner was.

As a group came at her a crimson fireball came from the sky and exploded before them, scorching their bodies and sending them flying away by the force.

"Take that fishface!"

Ice Queen looked up to see her partner, Firestar, smiling down as she held a fireball in her hand. She threw more, raining down her flaming fury from above and sending them fleeing to escape being fried.

"That's right you better swim away!" she called out. She hovered over the ocean, noticing their bodies beneath the waves. "Gonna turn these guys into shark fin soup," she growled. She raised her hands up, gathering the flames. With a shout she threw her hands down, letting out a stream of fire from her palms. The water started to sizzle and boil, steam rose into the air as she vaporized massive amounts of it.

The creature beneath its surface were forced to swim further from shore, lest they be boiled alive.

When Firestar was satisfied they were gone she stopped. She hovered in the air, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"Firestar! We need to regroup! They might be coming back!" Ice Queen called out.

Firestar looked to her. She scoffed and waved her hand. "They wouldn't dare come back. Not after I nearly turned them into fish sticks," she said with a smirk.

Ice Queen rolled her eyes at her partner's overconfidence. She was about to yell at her again when with a great spray something leapt from the water beneath her. She watched in horror as another creature, bigger than the ones before shot out of the water and at her sister. She screamed as it grabbed her with its hulking arms and dragged her down into the depths.

"ANNA!" She shouted as terror filled her veins. She didn't even care that she'd used her real name. All she could think about was her sister. She ran to the water, going up to her waist, screaming her sister's name.

Meanwhile beneath the wave, Anna was being held against the creature chest. She struggled but it was much stronger than her. Thinking fast she placed her palms against its chest, she focused her magic, she was unable to make a fire but she could heat her palms enough to burn its skin. It released her, swimming away. She watched it, and soon enough it started to come around, coming at her like a bullet with its jaws open. Anna screamed underwater, bubbles coming out of her mouth as she was certain she was going to be ripped to shreds.

But as the thing sped at her a blur of green and red shot by its face like a bullet, striking it across the jaw and making it veer off course. Anna was perplexed, not sure what the mysterious blur had been. But she had no time to dwell as something grabbed onto her arm. Something that felt like powerful, het human sized hands. She looked up, and gasped as her eyes fell on a red headed woman with a fishlike tail.

A mermaid!

Ice Queen waited above the surface, scanning the waters in hope of seeing her sister. She was about to dive in and risk whatever may lay below the surface when a dot of red appeared in the distance. She watched as a strange red head swam towards the shore, and to her relief and joy they were dragging Anna.

She waited, grabbing Anna and helping the woman take her to land. When they were on the sand Anna collapsed to her knees, shivering and coughing up some water. Ice Queen fell to her knees to hug her. She looked to the other red headed woman standing over them, recognizing her.

"You're-" but she was cut off as a roar made them all whirl around toward the sea. The giant shark like creature leapt at them, mouth open and teeth glistening white.

The red head reacted she charged and planted her feet. She grabbed its upper and lower jaws and held them open as it pushed her back. She slid to a stop in the sand as she matched strength with the shark monster. The sisters watched in amazement as the woman grappled with a creature several times her size.

With a shout she flipped it onto its side, slamming it into the sand. It rolled to its feet, swiping at her with clawed hands. She leapt up, placed a hand on it arm before kicking it in the face and making it stagger back. She charged it, throwing herself at it and punching it in the jaws. Several teeth were knocked loose and fell to the sand. Its jaw had been dislocated. It tried to fix it but she got beneath it. She crouched low and bent her legs, then she leapt up, driving both her fists into its chin and knocking it off its feet.

It fell onto its back, dazed and rattled by the blow. Before it could get up she was on it, she stomped down on its chest, driving it into the sand. Then she extended her palm toward the ocean, water swirled and streamed to her hand. It lengthened and hardened until it was the shape of a trident. Her magic gave it the strength of steel. With a shout she raised it up, pointing the teeth downward before plunging it into the shark creature's heart.

The thing gave one last shriek, thrashing around in pain she shoved it in deeper. With one last twitch it went still. Live draining from its eyes as it died.

The woman pulled her trident free, spinning it to throw the blood off. She looked back toward the ocean, noticing dark eyes upon her. She pointed the trident at them as she stood over her defeated opponent.

"You're chief has been slain! Back to the depth with you lest you share his fate!" she called out. She received hisses and snarls as the creatures gnashed their teeth and glared at her. But in the end none of them moved to attack. Instead they turned around and swam into the depth from which they'd come.

The woman nodded, her weapon became water and fell to the sand. She smiled as she walked over to the sisters. They stiffened as she approached.

"Hello. I'm Sea Knight," the woman said placing her hands on her hips as she greeted them. "And you must be Elsa and Anna," she added looking to each sister. Their eyes widened in shock. She chuckled. "I'm friends with your teacher," she said with a shrug. She stepped forward and ruffled their hair.

She turned to the ocean and walked until the water was up to her waist. She looked over her shoulder to smile at them. "Take care," she called out. Then she dived into the waters and sped away like a torpedo.

The sister were gaping. They'd just been saved by a friend of their teacher.

"Did you see that!" Anna shouted as she pointed to the water. Elsa looked at her in disbelief, like she somehow could've missed that.

"That was a mermaid! And she was awesome!"

* * *

**Request from guest reviewer Shadow Tiger. Hope you enjoy. If you'd like I can write another one where PH invites Ariel to lunch for a more personal meeting with the sisters. **


	32. Chapter 32

It was a regular sunny day in Corona City. At a local dog park its citizens walked around with their animal companions as they enjoyed the day. And on this day Merida as taking her new dog for a walk. The dog sporting a red leash and collar looked to be a white husky mix. And from the naked eye no one would could see anything strange about it. The only odd was that this dog had burning blood red eyes.

Merida walked the dog by some tree and bushes as she let her sniff and examine the plants. As she did another dog suddenly rushed up toward them. The dog was a large Rottweiler. It stopped just before Merida's dog began to fervently sniff at her.

"Maximus!" came a shout, followed by the dog's owner running up to retrieve his dog. "Sorry about that miss."

"It's ok," Merida said dismissively with a smile. The man smiled back before examining Merida's dog. He arched a brow as he noticed the red eyes. He questioned Merida about them curiously. Merida casually explained it was a mutation. As they spoke the Rottweiler kept sniffing at the white dog. The white dogs grew tired of the male dog invading her space. She took in a breath before exhaling a lick of flame through her nose. The Rottweiler let out a yelp of pain before it ran off. Its owner ran in pursuit.

Merida glanced down at her dog disapprovingly. The dog looked back up and wagged its tail, trying to look as cute as possible. "Bad girl Orthrus. You know you're not supposed to breath fire at people," Merida chided with a frown. Orthrus wined, her ears drooping in repentance. Merida stare sternly at her for a few short minutes before she smiled and patted her head. After that she unhooked her and pulled out a frisby.

Orthrus barked excitedly and started leaping up at the disk.

"Fetch!" Merida said as she gave it a toss.

Orthrus took off in pursuit of the flying disk. Merida stared after her. Orthrus was no normal dog. She was as her name implied, an Orthrus. A hellhound from greek mythology. Or a mutt with hellhound ancestry from what she recalled. She'd been taken from a group of the Sons of Hades she and her team had defeated. Now the hellhound lived with Merida as her pet.

Orthrus had been born with no greater purpose than to serve as a living weapon for the Sons of Hades plot to take over the world. She'd had handlers who trained her to be nothing but obedient. She liked her new maser better. Merida was kind to her. She played with her, treated her with affection, and...well her mate was the owner of her own (hopefully future) mate.

* * *

Hours later Merida was running the bath in her room. She checked the temperature and nodded in satisfaction before standing up. "Orthrus!" she called out. She got no response. With a frown he began searching her home for the hellhound. Eventually she found her under her bed. Merida frowned at the hellhound who was hiding from bath time.

"Orthrus,c'mere girl," Merida commanded. Orthrus gave a whine and a growl in defiance. Merida frowned. "Fine. I'll come get you then." She began crawling under the bed and at the hellhound. The hellhound crawled out the other side before running out of the room. Merida gave chase, eventually catching up to her. But with a burst of flames Orthrus changed to her full size. And then proceeded to play dead, flopping down on her side and going limp.

Merida growled as she pulled and tugged at the now giant hellhound. But she couldn't move her. With a huff she called for backup. Twenty minute later Rapunzel used her powers to drag Orthrus to the bathroom, where they proceeded to bathe the fussy hellhound. When they were done she got back at them by shaking all the water off of her.

Then she proceeded to run out of the room.

* * *

Orthrus wagged her tail excitedly as she and her owner approached the home of their mates. Orthrus was always excited to see Toothless. As soon as they landed she followed his scent. Going up and out of the mansion over the base to find him lounging around on the front yard grass with a cow femur between his jaws.

She approached the black wolf dog slowly. He'd yet to really warm up to her. He'd always growl in annoyance whenever she came to see him. But she hadn't let that stop her.

* * *

Down in the base Hiccup was rechecking the results of the simulation he'd run. And once again it was the same.

"So what is this?" Merida asked at his side.

"I'll show you," Hiccup said as he hit some keys. He pulled up a strand of Toothless' DNA. "This is a strand of Toothless DNA," he began. Merida gave a nod. "I discovered that whatever Drago spliced it with had made his DNA so complex that he can't mate or reproduce with any species of canine in the world."

Merida gasped. "So he can never have puppies?" she asked. That was so sad.

"He couldn't. There's no dog that would be biologically compatible with him. Until..." he paused as he pulled up another strand of DNA. "This is a strand of Orthrus' DNA." With a few more keys the strands moved together and then lined up. They connected.

"Hic, are you saying-"

"Yep. Orthrus and Toothless are biologically compatible. They can breed," Hiccup said with a smile. "Her DNA is just as complex. I don't know if it's coincidence or the result of her god ancestry. But Toothless finally has a chance to have pups of his own," Hiccup said excitedly.

"Aye. But there's only one problem."

Hiccup's face fell. "Yeah...he hates her."

* * *

Back outside Orthrus had inched herself closer to Toothless. She laid on her belly a few feet away. Toothless ignored her in favor of chewing on his femur. He didn't care much for the hellhound. She was annoying. She kept going on about how she wanted to be his mate.

Toothless didn't want a mate. Ever. Why? Because of what he was. He was a monster. An abomination. He would use what had been done to him for the sake of his master. But what was done to him would also end with him. He wouldn't pass it on to his pups.

He felt something wet slide against his cheek. He glanced over to see Othrus, tongue hanging out and wagging her tail happily at him. She dropped her lower body down, indicating she wanted to play. She gave a few excited barks, trying to entice him into playing with her.

Toothless instead bared his fangs and snarled. Her ears drooped as she backed away. Toothless stood up, picking up his bone between his jaws as he turned and went on his way. But not before giving her a light tail smack. He tried being nice to her, but the female wouldn't take the hint.

Orthrus watched him go, placing her head between his paws and whining.

* * *

Inside the house Merida and Hiccup watched their interaction.

"Yep. Hates her," Hiccup said with a sigh.

Merida scowled. "Your dog is a jackass," she muttered under breath. Hiccup only shrugged. Its not as if he could force the two of them to like each other. This was nature. Maybe the experiments Toothless had been through had just completely wiped his innate instinct to mate. Maybe Toothless just didn't like her as a potential mate.

There could have been thousands of reasons.

But one thing was clear.

Toothless was kind of an asshole.


	33. Chapter 33

**Introductions**

Mavis groaned as she began to come to. Her eyelids fluttered before she opened them. The first thing she became aware of was there was white. A lot of white. She also seemed to be laying on something kind of soft. She sat up, taking a look at a completely white room lined with square tiles and a large mirror on the far end of the room.

She looked down, finding herself on a cot jutting out of the wall. She swung her legs off from the bed before gingerly stepping onto t floor and standing. But with a hiss she staggered and fell to a knee. Her head was throbbing, and her body ached everywhere. And her stomach felt like it was turning inside out.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror as she remembered everything. Almost killing a kid. Hr encounter with the heroes of Berk. Then the pain all around before she blacked out. She sat on the round, pulling her knees to her chest as tars started forming in her eyes.

"They were right. I am a monster," she whispered to herself. A crushing weight settled in her chest as she realized that Jonny was safer and better off without her.

* * *

Watching outside from the one way mirror were Fury and Frost. Fury had allowed Frost into his base as they brought the Vampire here for safekeeping.

"Still thinks she's a monster?" Frost asked as he gestured to the crying and distraught Vampire.

"She eats people. So yes," Fury responded.

"Why didn't you kill her then?" Frost asked.

"I have my reasons," Fury responded. He suddenly turned to walk away. "Stay here," he said without turning around.

"Where are you going?" Frost asked curiously.

"Nowhere, just wait here," Fury called back. Frost frowned after him before looking back to the vampire.

* * *

Inside the room Mavis had ceased her crying. She wandered around the room, looking for any possible means of escape. As she traced a hand along the right wall there was suddenly a hiss before a small rectangular section of wall lifted up to reveal a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Mavis pursed her lips, keeping the toilet and pipes in mind as a last means of escape.

She walked up to the mirror. If she had to guess, she'd bet it was bullet proof. From the other side she could hear a heart beating.

"Hello?" she said to the mirror. "I know someone is there. Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?"

* * *

From the other side Frost couldn't help but feel a little bad. It felt like they were keeping her prisoner. And they essentially were. He wanted to help her. He considered giving her some of his blood to sate her hunger. He decided to go and look for Fury, wondering if he could draw some blood.

He wandered around the halls of Fury's hideout. It was large, built underground and hidden right under a shipyard. He pursed his lips in thought as he came to a split in the halls.

"Ok. Now where do I go?" he wondered aloud. His contemplation was interrupted by a snarl from behind him. Frost froze up before slowly turning around, only to be met with the terrifying sight of a snarling black wolf.

"Hey there…boy," Frost said nervously as the wolf stared at him with green eyes. Its numerous white teeth gleamed and peeked out from under its lip, it ears were flattened against its head, it hackles were raised, and the snarl seemed to be rising in intensity.

Frost swallowed. "You must be Fury's pet. I'm a friend of his," he told it. The wolf only continued to growl. Frost gripped his staff tightly in hand and tensed. The wolf tensed as well, rearing back to leap at him. As it did Frost quickly waved his staff, quickly forming a wall of ice in front of him. He heard the wolf collide with it on the other side, causing him to smirk in victory.

"Stay," he said smugly before turning on his heel. He slung his staff over his shoulder. He contemplated his next move before stopping as he heard the ice wall crack behind them. He turned around, staring at the wall as more crack began to form. He saw it shake and tremble as if something huge were colliding with it.

He took a wary step back as the wall shattered and the wolf reappeared. Only it was bigger than it had been only moments ago.

"Holy shi-"

The wolf snarled, huge fangs agape before it began to chase Frost around the base. Frost floated just above the ground, wailing in panic as he tried to lose the wolf. He flew blindly through the base, not knowing his way until he reached a dead end.

"Crap," he muttered as he pressed himself up against the wall. The wolf pounced. Frost leapt over it and was about to continue running only for the wolf to catch him by the back of his hero outfit. He cried out as it threw him to the ground and then pinned him there.

The wolf bared its teeth, breathing right in Frost's face.

"Oh crap!" Frost shouted as the wolf reared up to finish him.

"Toothless stop!" came a voice.

And just like that the wolf's fierce and feral demeanor faded to become that of a common house dog. It turned to loll its tongue out at Fury, tail wagging as it released a whine.

"C'mere Toothless," Fury said. The wolf left Frost before trotting over to Fury. It sat on its haunches before him, leaning and craning its head as Fury rubbed and scratched his head. "Didn't I tell you to stay where you were?" Fury asked Frost with a slight hint of amusement.

"Dude, what the hell is up with your dog!?" Frost shouted as he gestured to the wolf. Said wolf looked back and growled at him.

"Toothless was just doing his job, guarding the base against intruders."

"He tried to eat me!"

"Good boy," Fury said to the wolf proudly. "Now come on icicle," Fury said as he led them to his lab. Toothless waited outside the lab as Fury got to work.

"What ya up to now brainiac?" Frost asked as he sat on a counter.

"You said she's a vampire and she's hungry. So she needs blood right?"

"Yes," Frost said.

"So I'm going to make a blood substitute for her," he explained.

"You can do that?"

"Blood is mostly just water. So theoretically…I should be able to," he reasoned.

Frost hummed. He knew blood substitutes for vampires existed. So it was certainly plausible for him to make one.

"So seriously, what's up with your dog?" Frost asked.

Fury paused in his work. "A bad man did horrible things to him. He didn't choose to be what he is," he said quietly.

"Sounds familiar," Frost said.

"Yeah. He's the reason I let her live," Fury admitted. "But now we'll have to see if she's more than what she was born as."

* * *

Mavis laid back on her cot, body in pain, hunger constant and gnawing at her insides. She groaned an arm over her eyes to block out the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. She just wanted this feeling to go away. Why had she been so stupid and run off without grabbing any of hr substitutes?

Suddenly she heard a hiss. Slowly she removed her arm and sat up. She looked around the room, and the only tin out of place was a glass bottle sitting before the wall with the mirror. And it was full of red. Mavis' eyes went wide. Her mouth began to water and her stomach growled insistently. Her instinct to feed took over as she crossed the room in a blur. She dropped to her knees and snatched up the bottle, pausing to rip thee metal cap off before she threw her head back and chugged it down.

She drained it in only a few seconds. And the effects were immediate. Her stomach quieted as the gnawing sensation died down. She shook the bottle wile upside down, trying to get out every last drop of-

Mavis paused, looking up as a horrible thought set in. Tears began to form in her eyes. She'd just drink human blood. She began to sob, she'd always prided herself on never touching human blood, and now she just drank it without a second thought.

"Is it that bad?" came a voice over a speaker. Mavis gasped; looking up to the mirror to see it had become see trough. Standing outside were the heroes. Mavis blinked at them, eyes watery and mind blank. "Sorry, not sure how taste works with blood substitutes," Fury said.

"Blood substitute?" Mavis asked as she leapt up. "Are you telling me this isn't human blood?" she asked as she gestured to the bottle.

"No. I made it in my lab," Fury responded.

Mavis let out a breath in relief. "Oh thank goodness," she whispered to herself. She wiped at her eyes.

"So, feeling less...bitey?" Frost asked from outside. Mavis looked to them both and gave a nod. "That's good. We got some more. Want some?" Mavis bit her lip nervously and flushed in embarrassment. But she gave a nod.

From the ground level a secret compartment slid outward, revealing a small case full of six more blood substitutes. Mavis knelt down and accepted them before beginning to drink ach and very one. The second one was quick, but after she drank more slowly. She felt her hunger finally become sated. She felt reinvigorated and stronger. When she was done she wiped her mouth before standing up.

"Thanks," she said to the heroes awkwardly. They nodded. "So…what now? Am I a prisoner?"

"Just being detained until we know your stable," Fury replied.

"Oh. Well I'm good now," Mavis said.

"You sure?" Frost asked. Mavis looked to him. "Sorry, but you did try to eat a kid. And me," he reminded her.

Mavis swallowed down shame. "Yeah. I'm sorry," she whispered.

Outside Frost looked to Fury, gesturing to the obviously guilt stricken vampire. Fury snorted beneath his helmet. But, deciding to take a gamble he opened the door.

Mavis looked up and to the side as she heard the hiss of a door. She looked to see a small rectangular door way next to the mirror. She looked to the heroes who stared at her in silence, waiting and assessing her. Slowly Mavis began to walk toward the door, keeping her eyes on them before she stepped out.

She stood silently before them. There was a definite urge to run. But she had no idea where she was. And they hadn't tried to hurt her just yet.

"So…" Mavis said to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Frost began, unsure of the next step.

"So when are you going to leave my city?" Fury asked bluntly.

"Dude?! Not cool!" Frost said to the armored hero.

Fury looked to him, and Frost could feel a frown directed at him. "I don't want this…" he paused to look at Mavis. "Monster, running around my city." Mavis flinched and drooped her shoulders, feeling the bite in his voice.

"She's not a monster. She's a person," Frost insisted. Mavis looked at the white haired hero in surprise. He was defending her? Even after she'd attacked him.

"People don't drink people," Fury said back in obvious disgust. He looked to Mavis. "I can prepare you more substitutes if you're willing to stick around for a few days. After that, I'd really like you to leave my city," he stated bluntly.

"Ok," Mavis whispered in acceptance. She could just feel the hate directed at her from Fury.

"You should stay here until-"

"No. No way," Frost cut in. The other two looked to him. "She can crash at my place. But I'm not letting you treat her like a prisoner," Frost said wit narrowed eyes.

"You're willing to put the lives of Berk's people in danger? For this?" Fury asked as eh gestured to Mavis.

"It's the right thing to do," Frost said with a nod. "C'mon…you?"

"Mavis."

"C'mon Mavis. You can crash with me," Frost said as he began heading toward the exit.

Fury watched them go. "If anyone dies it's on you Frost!" he shouted to them. Frost raised a hand up and threw him the bird.

Mavis followed after Frost, mostly because she had nowhere else to go. She was tired of sleeping outside. She'd kill for a bed. One that wasn't in a prison. As Frost and Mavis rode the lift up to the surface she glanced curiously at the white haired hero.

He was human. Somewhat. He knew what she was and wasn't afraid. Frost felt his eyes on her, he looked over and smiled. Mavis didn't know what to do. She smiled back awkwardly.

"It's ok Mavis. I forgive you," Frost said casually.

Mavis blinked in surprise. "Really? Even after I tried to drink you? Kill you?"

"Meh. Women try to kill me all the time," he said unconcerned, as if she'd just stepped on his foot.

"Don't worry about," he said as they reached the surface, ending up in a giant shipyard building. Frost ban walking toward the exit, staff over a shoulder and not a care in the world. Mavis stared after him, wondering if it was wise to trust an absolute stranger. But at the same time she knew her options were limited. And if she had to admit it s was tired to being alone.

"Yo Mavis. You coming?" Frost said, having paused to wait for her.

Mavis took a breath and swallowed, deciding in tat moment to trust in Frost.

With a nervous smile, she walked forward.


	34. Chapter 34

Mavis kept her eyes closed and face pointed upward as warm water pelted her, relaxing her body and washing away the weeks of dirt, sweat, and grime she'd accumulated while living on the streets. She'd followed Jack to him hom, coming to a nice single bedroom apartment. The first thing Jack did was offer her the shower, and she gladly accepted it. It felt good to bathe properly once again, she'd mostly cleaned herself while in her bat form, using any spare water available. This was divine.

Meanwhile Jack began cleaning up a little for his guest. He changed the sheets on his bed, closed the blinds, and pulled the curtains shut. Afterwards he rummaged through his stuff and pulled out some pajama clothes. He found an old black t-shirt and some pajama pants. They'd probably be a little large on Mavis, but they'd do. With pursed lips he also added a pair of boxers. No real choice for that last item. He looked to the bathroom and heard the shower still on.

He came to the door and knocked. "Hey Mavis?" he called out.

"Yeah?" came her response from the shower.

"I'm coming in. I' m just going to set some clothes down for you on the sink. Cool?"

"Yes thats fine."

With that he opened the door and tossed the clothes down onto the sink before exiting and shutting the door behind him. He decided to let Mavis enjoy her shower as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. He opened it and took a sip, sighing in contentment before plopping down onto his couch to watch a little TV. It was late, but he was used to late hours like this. He'd have to go to bed soon though since he had practice in the morning, but he was planning on taking the couch anyway.

After a few minutes into the late night news he heard a soft voice over his shoulder. "Jack?" He glanced back to see Mavis standing there, dressed in his clothes, hair still slightly damp and blush on her cheeks. The clothes fit loose, as he'd expected. But not overly so.

He gave her a smile in greeting. "Hey Mavis. Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use the shower. And for staying here," she said softly. Then she just stood there, head down and cheeks flushed, not sure what came next.

"Meh. Don't mention it," Jack said with a wave of his hand. He turned off the TV and yawned. "Well I got to get to bed Mavis. I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

"You don't have to do that. I can-"

"No. You're my guest. And guests take the bed," Jack said with mock sterness.

Mavis fidgeted on her feet in silence. "Ok," she muttered in acceptance.

"Cool. I'll be out here if you need anything. Night," Jack said as he began to settle back onto the couch.

"Night," Mavis whispered as she turned on her heel and went back to Jack's bedroom. She pasued at the door, glancing over her shoulder and at the white haired man who was treating her like she were a normal person.

Soon she laid down on his bed. Normally she didn't sleep at night. But all the recent events were emotionally taxing on her. It wasn't long before her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and she drifted off.

* * *

Movement awoke Mavis the next day, causing her to snap her eyes open and sit up. She was breifly confused as to where she was until yesterday's events came back to her. She found Jack in the room, rummagign through drawers in search of soemthing. He spared a glance at her and noticed she was awake.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you," Jack said apologetically.

"It's ok."

"I'm heading to practice," Jack explained. "Got to keep my puck skills sharp ya know," he said with a grin. Mavis only blinked at him in reply. "It's early morning. Shades and curtains are up so you should be safe to roam around the house if you feel like it. Plenty of food in the fridge and I got like...300 or so channels on the TV. Enjoy," he said as he headed to the door.

He paused, turning to look back at her one more time. "The windows are unlocked. If you don't want to stay here. I won't force you," he suddenly said. "I'm not going to treat you like something that needs to be caged. So you're free to go if you want. But, if you want to hang out later, I'll be back by about...six-ish," he offered.

Mavis stared at him before slowl nodding. With a smile and a nod Jack left. She heard him open the door, shut it, lock it, and then proceed down the hall and leave.

Mavis got out of bed, looking to the windows to see bits of light peeking in. She left the room, exploring the empty apartment before going to the fridge. She opened it and glanced around, eventually finding some bagels and cream cheese. Her stomach gave a growl, wanting some real food. She grabbed the bagels and cheese before finding a toaster and toasting the two halves. When they were done she spread the cream cheese and took a bite.

Mavis all but moaned in delight. Scream cheese would have been better. But the warm fluffyness of the bagel and the taste of the creamy dairy made her whole body tingle. She devoured the two halves ravenously before toasting two more. When they were ready she put them on a plate and headed for the couch. She sat down and ate in silence, looking around before taking a look at the windows.

She could go. Sneak out of the city when it became a little darker. Never have to see Fury again or hear his harsh words. But admittedly...she felt safe here. Content. She was warm and clean and eating food she didn't have to hunt or find in the garbage. And Fro-Jack, was really nice to her. Maybe she'd stick around for a bit, she decided.

She picked up the TV remoted and turned it on. The television came to life, presenting her a news segement. She changed the channel, scrolling through the hundreds of different things on in wonder. She'd seen TVs of course. But she never knew humans had so many things to watch.

With interest she settled on a movie about cowboys.

* * *

Jack exited the elevator on his floor and made his way to his apartment. He gave a yawn. He needed a quick power nap before he did anything else. He reached his door and fiddled with his keys before finding the key to the door. He opened it, finding the TV on, but Mavis nowhere in sight. He cocked a brow before glancing around for her.

"Mavis?" he called out. He stepped further inside and took a look at the TV to find it paused on what looked like an old western movie. Then he heard the toilet flush from his bedroom, followed by the faucet running. Soon enough Mavis strolled out, she gave him a smile.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Mavis," Jack greeted back. "Have fun?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, it's been ok."

"Well alright. If you don't mind," he paused to flop down onto the couch. "I'm going to take a quick nap. Then we can go out and do some stuff if you want. That ok?"

"Sure."

"Alright then," Jack said as he settled in. Soon he was snoring. Mavis smiled as she turned on the TV and went to his room. He had a TV in there as well, so she resumed watching her movie there.

Jack slept for three hours, during which Mavis had begun to watch a horror movie about aliens.

Mavis hugged a pillow to her chest as the main female character inched toward a door to investigate a noise she'd heard coming from inside. Mavis shoo her head, "Don't do it human! It's obviously in there!" she cried as if the woman could hear her. The woman inched forward, handle on the panel to open the door. With a squeak Mavis covered her eyes as she opened it.

The suspenseful music died down, prompting Mavis to take a peek at the screen. The woman found nothing inside the room. Mavis let out a breath in relief, only for a tentacle to shoot out and grab the woman. And at the same time Jack opened the door to his room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mavis screamed in terror and she rolled backward and off the bed in surprise. "Holy rabies Jack!"

"Sorry," Jack said with a chuckle. He looked to the movie to find the poor woman being dragged off by the alien. "Really. You're scared of alien movies?"

"Aren't you?" Mavis said in her defense. "People are afraid of us when there aliens out there?!" she said indignantly while gesturing to the movie.

Jack shook his head in amusment. "Anyway," he said to dismiss their discussion. "Want to go out?"

Mavis cocked her head, intrigued. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Jack said with a grin. Mavis stared at him, wary of going out in public with humans. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

* * *

"Noob! Noob! Noob!" Jack said as he and played a racing car game at an arcade. Jack thought Mavis could do with some fun. And what better fun than some arcade games. Mavis laughed as she tried to work the controls of the game, but ended up crashing into nearly everything.

They'd stopped to buy her some more appropriate feminine clothing. It was a simply black t-shirt with some black jeans and black flats. He'd also gotten her some dark lipstick and eyeliner. Mavis was reluctant to allow him to buy her clothes, but he insisted it was no big deal.

"And you lose sucka'!" Jack said as his car passed the finish line before Mavis' did. He threw his hands up, bragging as he and Mavis went to play another game. The next game they played was air hockey. After showing Mavis how it was played she utterly destroyed him, hitting the puck so hard he couldn't even follow it as it flew into his goal in a black blur.

Next came a basketball shooting game. He was proud of his farily high score, until Mavis proceeded to sink each and every shot without missing even once. Next came the main event.

"Ok, so what's this game called?" Mavis asked.

"Laser tag," Jack said. "You just point, and shoot," he said. "Hit the other guys and we'll get points," he said to sum it up.

Mavis stared at the gun in her hand attacked to her chest and shoulder pieces. "This won't actually hurt them...will it?"

"Nah. You ready for this?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed in upmost seriousness.

"Sure...I guess," Mavis said with a shrug. The game started, Jack released a war cry as he rushed into the darkly lit room amongst the other teams. Mavis followed after him. Mavis was unsure of what to do, until she remembered the rules.

Shoot the other guys.

She heard movement behind her. She quickly whirled around, pointed, and pulled the trigger, hitting another player on his chest peice before she could shoot her. Movement on the side made her point her gun and hit another player on his shoulder. Both player cursed as they awaited for their abiltiy to fire back.

Mavis practically dominated the game, her acute senses and inhuman speed, reflexes, and reaction time allowing her to detect and then shoot any player that crossed paths with her before they even had the chance to squeeze the trigger. When the match was over she and Jack had won.

With their fun concluded Jack took Mavis to a small ice cream parlor. He bought her a milkshake and took a seat across from her so they could mellow out and talk.

"So did you have fun?" Jack asked.

Mavis stopped slurping her shake and pulled back to nod and smile. "The most I've had in what feels like forever."

"I'm glad," Jack said, satisfied by her answer. "So M, what exactly brought you here to Berk? Not exactly a big monster population here," Jack asked curiously. Mavis paused, Jack's question reminding her of Johnny.

She sighed. "It's a long story."

Jack looked at her. "I got time." So Mavis began to talk. About herself. Her family. Her life.

"Hotel Transylvania huh?" Jack said as he stirred his shake. "I've heard of it. Never really believed it was real myself."

"It is. My dad, Count Dracula-"

"Whoa! Back up! Dracula is real? Like, 'blah, blah, blah'? That Dracula?"

Mavis laughed and giggled at people's common misconception about the way her father spoke. He had no idea who or where that got started yet everyone seemed to know him by that. She nodded and continued, recountign how she lived at te hotel for practially her whole life until meeting Johnny and then exploring the world. But then her face grew somber as got to the part of his parents and their abrupt parting.

She swallowed, drinking her shake in hopes of swallowing down her sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mavis," Jack said sincerely across from here. "Most of humanity isn't ready to know they aren't alone. What they don't understand, what's different from them, they tend to be afraid of. Hell, plenty of people are still afraid of supers in this day in age, no matter how much good they do."

Mavis nodded. "How come you aren't?" Mavis asked looking up at him.

Jack only shrugged. "I grew up with the Guardians. They're a magical superhero team. Magic and the supernatural became an everyday thing to me," he explained casually.

"I know not all monster are bad. They're not all good either. But hey, neither are people. Being a superhero, I've faced some of the worst humanity has to offer. And some make monsters look like saints and bunny rabbits," he eleborated. As he spoke he remembered the look of horror in Mavis' eye after she'd attacked that kid. Then that same looke after she'd attacked him. She was scared...of herself. No heartless monster would have looked or felt like that.

Mavis didn't have a response, so she drank her shake in silence.

"So what's the plan now Mavis?" Jack asked her. She looked up at him, and she could see the confusion in her eyes. "I don't mind you crashing at my place. But I doubt you want to spend the rest of your immotal life in my one room apartment. So, what do you plan to do?"

Mavis pushed her empty glass away and sighed. "I...don't know," she admitted. "I could go back home. But chances are I'd see Johnny again and I-" she paused, tears coming to her eyes and lower lip beginning to tremble.

"Take it easy Mavis. Just one step at a time. I didn't mean to bum you out."

Mavis sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "It's ok. Not your fault," she said with one last sniff. Jack finished off his shake before they left. He told Mavis he was planning on going out on patrol, and that she could join him or stay at his apartment. Curious, Mavis tagged along.

She followed Jack above the streets of Berk. Fying in her bat form as she watched him scan the city for trouble. They moved to the shadier parts of the city, the parts inhabited by the Outcast gang when Mavis heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like the sound of breaking glass. She alerted Jack to it and led him there.

They found members of the Outcast gang breaking into a warehouse, moving boxes to a loading van so they could drive off with their stolen goods. Jack smiled, standing up and giving his neck a crack. He looked to Mavis. "Want to lend a hand?"

"Me?" Mavis asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why not?" With that Jack stepped off the building and fell onto the top of the van. The Outcasts heard his landing and looked up to him. Jack backflipped over the side, immediately freezing the tires solid so they couldn't drive off before he began fighting. As one man charged him he struck him in the temple with his staff and knocked him out. As another came from behind he aimed low, hitting the man in the kneecap and making him drop to the ground in agony. Another he hit in the chest, making him fall against the side of the van before he covered him in ice and froze him to it.

One by one he took them all out. Well almost. He leaned casually against the van and watched the very last Outcast attempt to hit Mavis. The Vampire dodged every one of his attacks with ease, all the while she tried to talk him into surrendering and giving up.

Jack rolled his eyes as she ducked yet another swing. "Just knock him out M," he told her.

Mavis looked at him with wide eyes. She jerked her head to the side to dodge a punch. "But I've never hit anyone before," she said to Jack unsure.

"This guys deserves it. Trust me," Jack said. Mavis looked at him very uncertain. The Outcast before her took deep breaths, winded from failing to land a blow. Mavis stared at him and offered him a nervous smile. The Outcast narrowed his eyes and charged, fist cocked back to throw a heavy swing.

With a swallow Mavis turned away, closed her eyes, and threw her fist out. She felt it collide with the man's face. She peeked and eye open nd saw the man standing there, eyes bulged and glazed over. He began to wobble on his feet before he fell over and hit the ground face first, blacking with just one punch.

"Nice," Jack said in approval.

"So what now?"

"Freeze them over and call the cops," Jack said with a shrug as he shot them al over with ice to trap them on the spot. He pulled out his burner cell and called the cops. After the call was made he smiled at Mavis, giving her a thumbs up at a job well done before he heard a distant explosion in the distance. Frost looked up, floating off the ground and above the building to spy what looked like smoke and a burning building in the distance. From where he was he could spy come kind of flying things in the air around it.

This was more than just an Outcast attack. He was sure of it. He'd seen the news. Seen that Berk and Fury were sometimes visited by another menace. A mad scientist called Drago.

He narrowed his eyes. This guys was bad news. Having a small robot army that could cause a lot of devestation if they weren't stopped quickly. He looked down to Mavis who stared up at him.

"M, I'm going to need you to help me with this," he called down. Mavis flinched in surprise before assuming her bat form and flying up to him.

She looked out into the distance, spying the burning building. "What! Jack I don't think-"

"You have powers. You can use them to help people," he said to cut her off.

"I'm not a superhero Jack," Mavis said shaking her head.

"Mavis, people could die. You could make a difference. That's all a superhero is," he told her. Mavis stared at him like he were mad. But as she gazed into the distance...she did feel a little bad. She might be able to do something. Anything.

"Ok. Let's go," Mavis said with a nod.

"Hang on. You're going to need a disguise," Jack said. Mavis looked to him and arched one of her bat brows. But she saw he was being serious. She glanced down, taking not of the Outcast clothing. She smiled before flying downward. One by oen she stripped a few of them. Finding some spike leather gloves, a long leather jacket, and a bandanna. She tied the bandanna around her mouth to obscure most of her face to most importatntly to hide her fangs.

"How do I look?" she called up to Frost.

He hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. "It's missing something. But we'll worry about that latter. C'mon," he said as he began flying toward the destruction.

Mavis ran up the side of the building as she pursued him. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was scared, that she could admit. But she didn't want people to die. Not if she could do something for them.

So she followed Frost towards the sounds of destruction, not knowing what she'd end up facing, but deciding she'd stop whatever calamity might befall the citizens of Berk.

She'd be it's bane.

* * *

**new chap**


	35. Chapter 35

A city was under attack by some kind of plant monster. Vines killer vines sprouted up from beneath the concrete and pavement, snapping and grabbing at fleeing citizens in panic who ran for their lives. But the situation was being handled.

The monstrous vines were frozen solid before they simply broke apart as a white haired hero flew above the ground in the city's defense. It was a younger, more green Frost. He'd just started doing the whole superhero thing, but he was willing to defend the innocent.

And look good while doing it.

"Oh yeah!" Frost cried as he froze a length of vines about to ensare a group of people. They looked back at him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Not to worry citizens. Frost has got this," he said with a confident smile. He looked back to the vines' origins, a large yellow bulb like thing growing in the the center of the street. He smirked confidently, giving the citizens a salute a he flew toward it.

"Not to worry everyone. I'll take care of this in...meh, give me about five minutes. Ten, tops." Vines leapt from the ground and at him, but with a wave of his cane they froze before they could reach him. He began attacking the yellow bulb, making it tremble and shake as he covered it with ice. The vines around still tried to get at him, but they began to slow before the bulb was completely covered in ice.

With one last wave of his cane he conjured icy projectiles in mid air that flew at the bulb an pierced it. A greeny substance leaked out as the vines shriveled up and fell to the ground limp. Frost smiled before turning around and looking to the cheering citizens. He absorbed their praise, wavning in pride before the ground suddenly began to tremble.

Frost and the people looked down in shock as the ground began to split crack and split open. And emerging from beneath it was another bigger, more monstrous looking plant.

Frost looked at the giant thing emerging. It was a sickly green with one central, venus fly like mouth on a central stem and surounding it were many of the bulb like things he'd just killed. It seemed to detect Frost as the bulbs things began to tremble before rising up into the air and then swinging at him like some kind of giant clubs.

Frost dodged, weaving and rolling in the air as he dodged the attacking bulbs. Then he heard the screams. He looked down to see miles of vines flowning under him, ensaring citizens who hadn't run and stayed to watch him fight. He cursed as he made way to assist, only for a vine to wrap around his legs. He attempted to freeze it, only for it to creep up to ensare his arms. Frost struggled and strained as he became helpless. But he was more concerned about the people than himself. He watched in horror as many were grabbed, slowly being dragged back toward the central mouth whi was spread open to devour them.

His struggling increased with vigor. He had to help them.

But luckily and mysteriously as he remained trapped the wind began to stir without his control. He watched and felt the winds surge and swirl around the citizen, and in the next instant the vines fell away as if cut by blades. The same thing happened to the vines ensaring him. He floated freely above the ground in bewilderment as he watched the wind hack away the length of vines.

"You really shouldn't play around Jack. Not when lives are on the line."

Frost gasped and turned around before freezing at the sight of a familiar figure floating just above him. It was a native american woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She frowned at him disapprovingly as the winds held her aloft like they did him.

"Now either kill it or step aside," she told him firmly.

Frost swallowed before nodding. He turned to face the giant plant things that kept growing more and more vines. He flew at it. The vines whipped and reached for him as the bulbs attempted to swat and flatten him. But he veered and dodge before reaching the central mouth. He pointed the end of his staff at it channeled his magic. Snowflakes shaped bolts of energy began bombarding it. The plant thing gave a monstrous shriek as the cold began to penetrate it's body. It began reaching up for him, but it's limbs began to slow as Frost kept up his attack.

Soon it stopped entirely as it was frozen in place from tip to the roots. He looked back to the woman only to see her pointing her finger at the now frozen plant. The wind compressed into a ball at the top of her finger, swirling at high speed as she took aim.

With a breath she let it fly. The ball of wind flew past Frost like a small bullet. He watched as it collided with the plant before bursting in a huge explosion of air. He covered his eyes as the wind blew around him. When it settled he looked to see no sign of the plant remaining. Icy mist, like snow danced through the air, glinting against the light of day.

Frost couldn't help but gape before turning around to find the woman flying away. The people below cheered for him. He waved and smiled before following after her. As she floated over a building he called out to her.

"Rebecca!" She stopped before the wind around her lowered her to the roof of the building. She turned around to look at him. Frost stood on the spot awkwardly. He hadn't seen Rebecca in years. Not since she'd cut all ties with the Guardians.

Because of him.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Frost muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"People could have died Jack," she told him.

"I know. I'm new to the whole hero thing and-"

"And you wanted to show off when you should have made sure the citizens had retreated a safe distance away," she finished for him. Jack dropped his head in slight shame.

"This isn't a game Jack. People are putting their faith in you."

"I know. I just-"

"You need to take this seriously," she told him sternly. The wind began to whip around her. He looked up to see the winds begiining to swirl around her.

"Grow up."

With that a whirlwind obscured her form, and when it dissipated she was gone.

Jack let out a breath. She was right. He'd been showing off to the people, and it nearly cost him his own, and their lives. He would take her advice to heart. But as he stood there he couldn't help but feel a sting of pain at the bite in her tone. He tried using the power Moon Man had given him for good, tried to help people like he had.

But it seemed that didn't matter to Rebecca. She disliked him, possibly hated him.

All because his life was a continuous reminder of someone she cared about being gone.

* * *

Jack &amp; PH. Request from reviewer.


	36. Chapter 36

_~Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night~_

_~And we call it bella notte~_

_~Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes~_

_~On this lovely Bella Notte~_

On the outdoor section of a fancy italian restaruant in Berk couples listened to the musicians sing, setting a romantic atmosphere as lovers held hands, stared into each other's eyes, and just enjoyed that wonderful euphoria that came with being in the presence of the one you loved.

And a distance away on the roof of a building two people were fighting.

Fury was engaged in a one on one fight with a super with the ability to turn her skin into a living organic metal. Coupled with her nearly impervious skin came increased strength in all her extremities, making her a match even in his battle suit. The woman wore a skin tight suit of some kind of silvery almost metallic looking material. She also wore boots of the same material, only the heels was thin and ended in a wicked barbed spike. Her face was obsured by a hood and a cowl, only letting out her long black hair which her wore in a thick braid over her shoulder.

Her name was the Steel Dragon. She was neither hero, or villain, instead she flirted somewhere in between.

"I like this song. Don't you?" she asked coyly after falling back against the edge of the building. She glanced back, looking down at the all the lovers and sighing wistfully. A flash of purple made her roll and cartwheel to the side, showcasing her extraordinary agility as she avoided Fury's plasma blasts.

"No. As a matter of fact I don't," Fury said seriously. He stopped firing at her, glaring underneath his helmet as she grinned at him from beneath her cowl, eyes twinkling in mirth. "Now I want the chip you stole from Haddock Industries," he demanded.

Dragon stood up, tapping her chin in thought. "Let me think about that." She suddenly bent her legs and leapt. Fury followed her as she jumped high above his head, higher than any normal human could. And then she came down with her arms cocked back. Fury planted himself before she came down on him.

They crashed through the ceiling, dropping down a few floors before their fight continued. Fury had her in a head lock as they grappled, his suit's strengthing matching her super strength. She growled as she threw herself forward, managing to flip Fury over her shoulder and onto the floor. He rolled out of the way as she punched the tile floor where his helmeted head had been, fist easily smashing the tile and sinking into the floor.

She pulled her fist free and stood up before throwing it forward to punch him. Fury caught her fist with his before grabbing her wrist and then her other arm and whipping her around to slam her into a wall. She laughed in exileration, staring into his helmeted face.

She and Fury had a...strange relationship. They had a sort of cat and mouse game always going on. She'd steal something, he'd chase. They'd fight. She'd get away but return what she'd stolen. She'd sometimes help him fight the Outcasts. Only to dissapear, sometimes with part of the Outcast's foiled heists.

Their fight ended as Fury ensared her with a bola. He took a step back as she slumped down to the floor.

"These are new," she said curiously. "Kinky," she teased as she strained against them.

"Enough games Dragon. The chip."

"Is on it's way back to Haddock Industries as we speak," she revealed. "Should arrive sometime tomorrow. Good old express shipping," she added.

"So you stole, just to give it back?" Fury asked her in confusion.

"I wanted your attention," she said with a shrug. Suddenly her face became serious. With a grunt she strained against the bolas before they snapped, falling to the ground before she stood up. Fury took a step back and got into a battle stance.

"I'm leaving Fury," she revealed.

Fury visibly tensed in surprise. His scanners read her pulse and heart rate. Indicating she wasnt lying. "Oh," was all he could say. He dropped his stance and stood up. An awkward silence hung in the air between them. Fury looked to the ground. A strange sense of dissapoitment and sadness was settling on him.

"Yeah," Dragon said quietly. She leaned back against the wall. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Why?" Fury tried to say non chalantly. "I'm happy to have one less criminal running around my city. No more of these little mind games with you."

"Mind games?" she asked in confusion.

"You know...the flirting and stuff."

She stared at him before cocking her head to the side. "Who said those were games?"

Fury looked up and at her in surprise.

She stared back at him, neither knowing what to do or say. Before Fury could form any words an alert inside his helmet went off. He was getting a police report somewhere downtown. Shot fired. An officer down.

"I guess this is it then," Fury said. "Alert downtown. I gotta-"

"See you later hero," she whispered to him. She approached, stopping to stand before him before leaning in. She kissed him through her cowl, eyes closed, before pulling away and then leaping through the hole in the ceiling they'd created.

* * *

The next day Hiccup walked through Haddock Industries, and following him around was a reporter. Her name was Heather. And she'd come to interview him, the new owner of Haddock Industries, about where he planned to take the company. Hiccup was eager to share what he could with her, telling her excitedly how he wanted to change the world.

Heather, the young black haired, woman had been good company during her stay in Berk to interview both him and write about Berk's new hero, Night Fury. They paused for a coffee break, he offered her a cup that she accepted with a smile and a blush. They took a seat across from each other. Hiccup took her in.

She was about his age, a few inches shorter, and by his opinion, very pretty. She wore thick squared spectacles that Hiccup thought made her look cute. She blue jeans and a black shirt and a heavy brown coat with silver patches on its shoulders.

"So Mr. Haddock, how does it feel to know your company is about to become the forerunner of the technological world?"

"Damn good," Hiccup said. She chuckled in amusement as she typed on her tablet device. Hiccup found himself drawn to her. She was witty and funny and daring. She had dreams of going around the word, writing stories as a freelance journalist. With the supers beginning to come back, and with heroes like Frost, Limelight, and Night Fury on the rise there were so many to tell.

She suddenly stopped typing before setting down her tablet. She took her coffee in hand and took a sip. Then she lowered it to her lap, holding it between her hands and staring at it.

"So...I'm leaving tommorrow Hiccup," Heather revealed out of the blue.

Hiccup stiffened up, setting his coffee down. "Oh," he said in response.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Well I've enjoyed our interviews Heather. I hope you can write a good story," Hiccup said to her honestly.

"Me too," she said with a nod. With one last smile she stood up and grabbed her tablet and purse. "Guess I'll get going."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Hiccup blurted out. He and Heather stiffened surprise.

"Like one last interview?" Heather asked.

"I was thinking more like a date," Hiccup clarified. "I know it may be bad to mix business and pleasure. But I like you."

Heather stared at him like he were crazy. He was a billionaire. He had models and entrepreneaurs throwing themselves at him. She was just a starting journalist, so far below him in social status it was almost comical.

Hiccup looked up at Heather, watching the indecision dance behind her eyes. He held his breath, hoping she'd say yes. He liked her. More than he'd liked someone in a long time. And the only one who could grab his interest...that didn't run around and steal things.

"I don't have anything fancy to wear," she began.

"I don't care," Hiccup said quickly as he stood up. "I think you're pretty enough as it is." She blushed a red in embarassment.

"Ok. Sure," she said with a nod.

Hiccup smiled wide. He told her about a nice restaruant he wanted to take her to. They agreed to meet there. Hiccup felt an excitement he hadn't in years. As soon as she left the he danced happily on the spot.

He went home, washed, dressed and and waited until driving himself into the city. He stopped, buying a bouquet of roses for Heather. Even if tonight didn't end with anything he just wanted to do something nice for someone.

He arrived at the restaruant, and he paid for an extra nice spot with a glorious view of the city. He requested some fancy wine and waited for his date to arrive.

And he ended waiting all night. For the first two and a half hours he was still hopeful. Then into the third hour he started to have doubts. He drank some wine, glancing around at the other couples as came and went. His hopes began to sink as the fourth hour rolled by. He checked his phone for messages and texts.

As the restaurant began to close Hiccup swallowed deep and stood. He left the rose at the table and went to his car. He sat there, staring out the window. Anger and embarassment spike within him as he slapped his hand down on the steering wheel several times before he screamed out his frustration.

When it passed he drove himself home, feeling stupid, as he entered his big and empty home where no one was waiting for him.

* * *

_Years later..._

Hiccup stared at his newly completed battle suit. It was silver and reminiscent of Knight's armor, but also inspired by someone else.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his neck. He felt a soft pair of lips press into his neck, making him smile.

"It looks good Hiccup," Merida said as she looked the armor up and down before them.

"Thanks."


	37. Chapter 37

**Spectrum**

Jack slid across the empty hockey in his uniform, practising his shot on an unprotected goal as he awaited the coach and children. Some organization had sponsored a trip for young and talented hockey players to come to Berk and have a little one on one time with a professional.

Jack was offered a spot, and he'd accepted. Jack liked kids. So he had no problem giving a few kids some pointers. He heard the doors open, and he glanced to the side to see the coach and a few chaperones bringing in the kid. Jack slid over with a smile, taking in the sight of a young girl probably around 13 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello everyone," Jack greeted before looking down at the girl. "And you must be Riley," Jack said as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling up excitedly at him. "And you're Jack Frost. I can't believe it," she whispered in wonder. "I'm meeting Jack Frost!" she cried unexpectedly. She blushed at her outburst and looked down in embarrassment.

Jack only chuckled at her enthusiasm to meet him. "Yes I am. Heard a lot about you. How about you gear up and join me on the ice?" She nodded excitedly and sat down to put on her skates. Jack chuckled again as he slid a few lazy circles across the ice. Eventually Riley joined him, She wore a turquoise uniform with a matching helmet.

The coach walked out onto the ice and placed a readied the puck. Riley faced stood across from Jack as they both got ready for him to drop it.

"Don't go easy on me kid. Show me what you got," Jack said in challenge. Riley smiled back eagerly. He liked that look in her eye. The ref dropped the puck, and Jack immediately seized it, sliding across the ice with amazing speed as Riley struggled to keep pace.

And so they practiced, Jack watching Riley's technique and form and offering pointers where he could. Like he'd been told. Riley was good. Very good. He'd go as far to say she had a shot at going pro if this was something she imagined making a career out of. He of course also pointed out her weaknesses, advising her on way to improve them with added advice by the coach.

They practiced for hours before taking a break, sliding off the ice to rest their weary legs and talk.

"So Riley, where you from?" Jack asked to make conversation.

"Oh, well I uses to live in Minnesota, but then my family moves to San Francisco."

"I see. Like it there?"

"Well it was a little rough at first. New place and all. But yeah, it's ok," she said with a shrug.

"You like hockey?"

"I love Hockey!"

Jack chuckled. "How about superheros?" he asked offhandedly.

Her face lit up. "I love superheros too!"

"Oh yeah. You know Berk has it's very own superheros."

"I know. Frost and Night Fury."

"You a fan of them?"

"Heck yeah. Frost is awesome!" she said in admiration. Jack suppressed the urge to pat himself on the back and gloat.

"He sure is," he said in total agreement.

"But he's still not as cool as Limelight," she suddenly added.

Jack arched a brow. "Really?"

"Uh huh. Have you seen her?" Riley leapt up, flexing her biceps to mimic one of Limelight's victory poses. "She's super strong, super fast, she can fly, and she can shoot those...beam thingies," she said as she waved her hands about.

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing," Jack said with a nod as he thought of the superheroine who was also his girlfriend.

"If I had superpowers, I'd want them to be like Limelight's," Riley said with a nod.

"Well I'm sure you'd be an awesome superhero," Jack said with a smile. Riley smiled back. "Alright. Enough chat. Let's skate kid," he said as he ruffled her hair. Riley nodded as they made their way back to the ice. They practiced some more, for hours on end until they were both exhausted.

After their session the chaperones and coach suggested stopping somewhere to eat. They stopped for pizza, something Riley absolutely loved. They talked some more, mostly about Hockey or superheros until the chaperones deemed it was time for Riley to go.

Riley said goodbye to Jack, but before she left Jack signed her hockey stick. She gasped and gaped in wonder at his signature, the stick becoming her new favorite and vowing she'd use it forever. Jack laughed as the chaperones drove off with her.

As soon as she was gone he pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend, intending to let her know about her adorable fan.

* * *

Riley explored the airport as she awaited for the next flight to San Francisco. Her plane had stopped in Colorado, meaning she had to catch another flight. But she wasn't too concerned with that. It felt good to stretch her legs as she looked around the gift shop curiously. There was a tv on a arm in the wall that suddenly changed to a breaking new bulletin. People gasped, drawing Riley's attention as it pulled up a story, and to her amazement, it was about her favorite superhero.

She watched with a smile as Limelight fought against some winged creature outside of Corona city. She smiled brightly, silentily cheering the heroine on before bigger, taller, patrons began to block her view. She grunted and struggled but was ultimately pushed back as a small crowd gathered around to watch the television.

Riley huffed, staring at the backs of the crowd in annoyance. She was contemplating speaking up when a hand suddenly wrapped around her neck, placing a cloth over her nose and mouth. Riley gasped in surprise and began to struggle, only for her eyes to droop as she breathed in some fumes on the cloth.

The next thing she knew...the world went black.

* * *

Riley's eyes snapped open as she tried to sit up with a gasp, only find herself constricted. She looked around, finding herself strapped down to some kind of examination table. The room around her was white and smelled like a hospitable. There were machines around her, an IV and drip in her right arm.

She looked down to find herself in some kind of white full body suit.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head in hopes that she were dreaming. Having some kind of nightmare and this wasn't happening to her. She opened her eyes, and to her disappointment, she was still there.

Suddenly with a hiss a door she hadn't noticed before opened. She looked to see a man in a lab coat enter, clipboard in hand and a doctor's cap and mask over his face. He wore glasses. He glanced up from his clipboard, cocking his head as he noted Riley was awake.

He walked up to the table, taking out a tape recorder from his pocket. "Subject is awake," he said into it. He looked down at his clipboard. "Subject C-16 is an adolescent female. Early teens blue eyes. Overall healthy. A good specimen for the experiment," he said ominously.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" Riley asked a she began to panic. The man looked at her, blinking apathetically before looking back to the clipboard.

"Please let me go," Riley whispered in fear as she struggled to hold back tears.

The man glanced up, lowering his clipboard. "What's your name?" he asked.

Riley swallowed before answering, "Riley."

The man hummed, taking out a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down on the clipboard. "Tell me Riley, do you like superheros?" he asked before looking up. Riley simply nodded, not knowing what else to do or say. "Me too. I _love _superheros," he said truthfully.

He suddenly set the clipboard down on a small stand full of medical tool and a large syringe filled with some kind of mysterious, color changing liquid. "I love them so much, I wanted to see if I could make one," the man said, some kind of excited sparkle in his eye.

Riley began to tremble as he stepped closer, looming over the table, syringe in hand. He put the recorder to his lips. "Now beginning injection of the the PX-43 serum," he said before he pocketed it. He angled the syringe downward and reached for Riley's arm.

Riley struggled, begging him to stop, tears beginning to flow freely. He stabbed the syringe into an injection port that fed into her arm before pushing down to inject the serum. Riley watched as the liquid ran into the tubing of the IV and into her. When it was done he stepped back and placed the empty syringe down on the stand.

He checked her vitals before waiting, staring at her as she sobbed. He frowned to himself before lifting his recorder. "Subject is exhibiting no visible reaction. Vitals remain unchanged," he swept her up and down. "Perhaps..." suddenly the machines began beeping as Riley's heart rate began to increase. Her blood pressure rose as she suddenly began to spasm, body bucking wildly against the restraints holding her down.

"Something is happening," he said in interest. He noted lines showing under her skin, changing colors from yellow, to red, to blue, green, and purple. The lines spread all throughout her body as patches of skin began to glow and give off light.

The doctor stepped up to the table, looking into Riley's eyes as they too glowed and shifted color. He smiled, believing he'd done it, waiting for something to happen.

And then suddenly Riley sank onto the bed, the lines and colors being emitted by her body receding and her eyes going back to their usual blue. Riley had passed out during the ordeal. The doctor frowned, checking Riley's vitals as they went back to normal. He examined her, finding no physical changes.

"Subject isn't exhibiting any unusual changes. There was a strange episode, a reaction to the serum, that has passed," he said in frustration as he rubbed his eyes. "Still, unlike the others, subject remains alive," he said as he noted her rising and falling chest.

"Further observation will have to be run alongside extensive tests to see if the serum worked. I don't want to jinx it, but I think I may have done it," he said with hopeful optimism.

"I may have created my very own superhuman."

* * *

**Origins story for Riley, I'm going to give her SUPERPOWERS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Spectrum 2**

Being a hockey player, Riley was accustomed to the cold. Being tolerant of low temperatures was practically a requirement if you wanted to play the sport.

But she now knew what real cold was.

Her teeth were chattering together so rapidly she thought they'd break. Most of her body, save her face, was submerged in ice water. It was only one of the many tests she was being subjected to, all in an attempt to ascertain what abilities she'd gained from the PX-43 mutagen injected into her.

Riley had no way of knowing how long she'd been in this place. It was some kind of facility, all white walls, corridors, and rooms filled with scientific equipment and horrific devices used to experiment on her. She'd tried to find a way out whenever she was being escorted to her next series of tests, but she'd yet to discover what could have been an exit. The man, who she came to simply refer to as Doctor, was always subjecting her to some horrible tests to draw out her supposed abilities.

Riley hated this place. She missed her mom and dad. She missed her home in San Francisco. She missed her new friends. She missed hockey.

She missed her life.

Suddenly there was a hiss as the tank she was in opened. Riley shut her eyes and hissed against the bright fluroescent lights in the ceiling before immediately sitting up. The Doctor came up to her, two armed guards in black at his sides and other scientists and lab coats surrounding him. She was helped out of the tank and placed on the ground. Riley stood there, arms wrapped around herself, soaking wet, shaking uncontrollably, and cold.

She looked up at the the men before her. The facility was entirely composed of men. To the guards, the other scientists, and the Doctor himself.

The scientists stared at her blankly, none of them even offering her a blanket or any means of drying herself off. They were all like that. Entirely apathetic to her suffering. Simply looking at her like a lab rat and not an adolescent girl who was scared out of her mind and just wanted her parents.

The Doctor sighed in disappointment. "No visible resistance to extreme temperatures," he said blankly as he spoke into his tape recorder. With that he took his eyes off of her and looked to the armed men. "Take C-16 to her room," he ordered. They nodded before motioning for her to step forward. She did as told, walking in between them as they took her back to her room.

"Riley," she muttered under her breath as she left the examination room.

Soon she found herself back at her room. Another guard was waiting there, styrofoam tray in hand and her lunch for day sitting on it. Riley stepped inside her small white room that was practically a jail cell. It had a toilet on one side, a sink, and a cot on the other. Riley sat down on her cot, pulling her thin sheet up and over her shoulder to try and get warm.

The guard with the tray inched closer to her before setting the food down on the cot at her side. Riley glanced over before frowning. The food on the tray was the same as always. Some kind of...loaf of sorts. It had meats, vegetable, and a various assortment of 'necessary vitamins and supplements' in it. It tasted awful. Like cardboard.

"Eat C-16," the guard said. Riley huffed and looked away, feeling defiant.

"Riley," she muttered quietly to herself.

C-16 is what they all called her. It was a way to dehumanize her. A way to detach themselves from the guilt of kidnapping and experimenting on a child. To only see her as a test subject and not a person. But Riley refused to let that name become hers. She always reminded herself what her real name was. She would not become who they wanted her to be.

"Eat," the man said more sternly. Riley frowned and looked up at him. The man wore some kind of visored helmet, so she didn't know what any of them looked like.

"I don't want to," she said in rejection. "It tastes disgusting."

"Doctor's orders. Now eat it," he commanded.

Riley scowled up at him. But in defeat he reached out and took the tray, placing it in her lap before picking up the plastic fork and mechanically cutting apart the loaf and shoveling it into her mouth. As she'd hoped, it was enough to get the guard to leave. The metal door slid closed behind her and locked her in. Leaving her alone. Riley stopped eating, staring down at the loaf before tossing it across the room.

She pulled her feet up onto her cot before hugging her knees to her chest. She tried to breath through it. But her chest began to restrict itself as hot tears began to come forth. She let out a shuttering breath as for the possibly hundredth time, she began to cry.

She cried as she thought of home. And her parents. Of school and all the things she took for granted that she'd do anything for. She remembered thinking once how moving to San Francisco was the worst thing that could have happened to her. But she'd endure all that again, all that sadness and confusion and turmoil if she could be with the ones she loved again.

* * *

As Riley sobbed she was being watched. The Doctor stared at her through a live camera feed. Mind pondering the current situation.

He'd injected her with the PX-43 mutagenic serum. And shortly after there had been a visible reaction to it. But now...nothing.

He'd begun his tests with a physical examination. Testing her strength and endurance with basic exercise equipment. But he found that she'd receive no increase in either, with her limits being what was expected of an average teenage girl. Then he performed several scans of her body and brain, with the only abnormality being a stimulated limbic system.

Then he started performing other tests, subjecting her to stress and stimuli in hopes of triggering a response. But electroshock resulted in nothing. Oxygen deprivation nearly killed her. She wasn't exhibiting an increase in regenerative properties after subjecting her skin to minor burns and lacerations. Nor did she seem to develop any increases in perception or awareness.

He sighed, rubbing his chin before pulling out his tape recorder. "Subject C-16 has shown no changed after injection of the PX-43 mutagen. Despite the initial reaction observed after injection there has yet to be any observable changes or unexplainable manifested abilities. Perhaps what happened was an accident," he said.

"Still, subject remains alive, whereas all others died shortly after being injected with the PX-43. Maybe the right stimuli just hasn't been found. Perhaps it's a mental block. There's no way of knowing. For all I know...she could just be a failure," he said in frustration.

"If no results are yielded soon I may have to simply give up on C-16. In order to keep my experiments secret I can't have any loose ends," he said, pausing to glance up at Riley on video.

"She'll have to be terminated."

* * *

The next day Riley was shoved harshly into her room after yet another series of tests. This time however the Doctor had exploded on her in anger. The test had been to determine if she'd developed any mental powers. He wanted to see if she could move a block with her mind, determine was on the face of a card without seeing it, or correctly guess what card would be drawn from a deck next.

As the tests went on and Riley failed them he grew increasingly frustrated before he'd lost it, shouting at her and berating her for her failure as if she were at fault. That was when Riley had had enough. She shouted back at him, calling him crazy and a lunatic. How she didn't want to be there and she just wanted to go home.

Then he'd hit her.

He'd struck her across the face hard enough to send her sprawling to the floor. It immediately silenced her as she looked at him in stunned silence. He ordered the guard to take her back to her room, and they complied. One clutching her arm so hard it hurt before roughly shoving her in.

Riley climbed onto her cot and hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry yet again. She didn't know how much more she could take. This place was an unending nightmare. She just wanted it all to be over. At this point...she'd rather just die. Anything to be free and rid of this place.

The depths of Riley's sadness had reached a new low. She felt a myriad of emotion course through her at once. Sadness at not being able to see her family. Fear that this might never end. Disgust at the people who could do this to someone without remorse. Anger at the way she was powerless to do anything to stop them.

But despite her situation, despite the horrible injustices that might never end, as she thought of her parents. The people who loved her, who were probably searching for her, who missed her...

She managed to feel a glimmer of hope that she'd see them again. And with that small sliver of hope she managed to dredge of something she hadn't for what felt like an eternity, even if it was for only a moment.

Joy.

Her tears stopped flowing as she felt she'd run herself dry. But one tear managed to escape, slowly rolling down her cheek before she wiped it away. And in that tear was a flickering and shining blue light. Riley didn't see it as she she flicked her hand and the tear away. It flew across the room unseen before landing on the floor.

And when it made contact it disappeared in a tiny, indiscernible blue spark of electricity.

Suddenly Riley's hair began to change color, turning from dirty blond to a metallic, shimmering dark blue. The lights over head began to flicker but Riley was too lost in thought to care or notice.

Then suddenly a blue arc of electricity shot out of her. It zapped the wall across from her. Then another zapped the wall to he left. Then the toilet was struck. Then the floor. Arcs of electricity leapt from her wildly, zapping everything around the room before finally hitting her door.

It suddenly opened with hiss, startling Riley as she looked up. As she did the electricity arcing off of her stopped and her hair resumed it's normal appearance. Her eyes were briefly a darker shade of blue before they too went back to normal. Riley looked to the door to see it wide open. She sat there and waited, expecting a guard to walk into escort her for more testing.

But after several seconds one did not come in. Riley got up slowly before making her way over. She peeked her head out, only to find no one there. Her eyes widened and her heart began to leap. She didn't know what had happened. But the door was open and she was unguarded. Now might be her only chance.

She was sure as hell going to take it. Riley swallowed, gathering her courage before turning left, choosing this way since the other way was where the testing rooms were.

She silently prayed no one would find her.

And then an alarm began to blare. Riley leapt and shouted in alarm as the hallways began flashing red.

"All guard to detainment area, Subject C-16 has escaped!" said the voice of the doctor over the intercom.

Panic began to set in as Riley ran for it. She had no idea where she was going, but she was going to be damn sure to make it hard for anyone pursuing her. She took a few winding turns before coming to a split in the paths. She made to go left, only for to find armed guard blocking that path.

They shouted at her before taking aim with their weapon. Riley skidded to a stop before flinching in fear. Her hair changed once again, becoming a lavender as they fire upon her. Their weapons fired tranquilizer darts, only meant to knock her out and not to kill. They flew true to their mark, but before they could land she disappeared in a purple flash of light.

They stood there stunned before hearing footsteps behind them. They looked over their shoulder only to see Riley running away. They stood there stumped before pursuing. Riley turned a corner, nearly barreling into another guard. As he threw his arms forward to grab her she disappeared in another purple flash, blinding the man as she ran away from his turned back.

Riley took a left and stopped. At the end of the hall was an elevator. She ran to it it frantically. But found no way to open it. She began to pound on the door, only to freeze as she heard a voice behind her.

"C-16!"

Riley whipped around and pressed herself against the elevator as the Doctor approached, bringing with him armed guard and their guns. He stopped a few feet away. Staring at her in shock and awe, taking in her lavender hair and purple eyes.

"Extraordinary," he said in amazement. He took out his tape recorder. "Subject C-16 is displaying changes in physical appearance, coupled with instantaneous spatial displacement. More test must be run immediately to figure out the full extent of her awakened abilities," he said quickly before pocketing it.

"Come with me now C-16," he said as he waved his hand to beckon her over. Riley shook her head. He narrowed his eyes. "Come here," he demanded of her. She shook her head again. He scowled at her. "Open fire," he commanded as he pointed at her.

As the guard stepped forward and took aim Riley closed her eyes and threw her hands up. The guards and Doctor were suddenly blinded by a purple flash of light before Riley was gone. The Doctor blinked in bafflement, staring at the empty space Riley had just been in wonder.

But he collected himself before ordering his men to find her.

In a flash of purple light, Riley reappeared. She remained on the spot before opening her eyes and glancing around. Immediately she was greeted by a cool salty breeze and a night sky illuminated by a full moon. She realized in an instant that she was on the deck of some kind of large boat.

"There she is!" she heard someone shout. She looked behind her to see men appearing from a lower level. She took off running as more and more men came out on deck to capture her.

But it certainly was no easy task. Riley kept disappearing in purple flashes of light before reappearing somewhere safe. It made it almost impossible to grab or box her in as she'd be gone in an instant. Riley was too afraid and desperate to escape to think about what was happening to her. Only did it briefly occur to her that she was doing impossible things. But she pushed it aside for later. Right now she needed to get away.

Far away.

As she ran she was suddenly hit in the shoulder. She screamed, briefly disappearing before reappearing, back against the edge of the ship's railing and a dart imbedded in her shoulder. She ripped it free as fast as she could, before tossing it over her shoulder. She glancing behind her, only to gasp at the hundred foot drop and waves below. She was on a boat with no land masses in sight.

"There you are C-16," she heard the Doctor's voice say, causing her to look forward to find herself cornered, surrounded by guards and the Doctor.

Riley felt herself getting weaker as the dart began to take affect. The lavender in her hair vanished as did the purple in her eyes. The Doctor watched in with a broad smile. He'd succeeded. Now all he needed to do was subject her to new test to properly determine the trigger to her powers.

"I won't go back," Riley said weakly.

"C-16-"

"Riley!" she shouted. "My name is Riley! I'm not your experiment! I want to go home! I want to be with my mom and dad! I don't want to be here! Just let me go!" she shrieked at all of them.

The Doctor simply stood there, staring at her apathetically. "Do you think they'd still want you?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course they would. They're my parents," Riley shouted at him.

"But are you really their daughter?" he asked her. "Their daughter couldn't do what you can," he pointed out.

"I don't care. You made me-"

"Yes. I made you C-16," the Doctor said as he pointed at himself. "Therefore I get to determine your destiny," he said maniacally. "Your parent would only look at you in horror at what you've become. But not me," he insisted.

Riley stared at him as she tried to imagine her parent's faces. They'd be happy, wouldn't they? They'd want her back, even if she was different and could do all these things she could do now...wouldn't they?

"Your place is here C-16. With me," the Doctor said. Riley was too weak to argue at this point. She felt her consciousness begin to fade as the guards began to close in on her. She blinked her heavy eyelids, realizing that she was about to be taken back and tested once again, subjected to the terrible experiments, maybe for the rest of her life.

As the guards closed in on her something ignited within. It was powerful, defiant, and **angry. **

"NO!" Riley screamed as she looked up. Her eyes and hair became a blazing red before her locks ignited, blowing the guard back in a fiery explosion. Everyone scrambled back as Riley glared at them, fury blazing in her eyes as they too burned with flames.

"You're aren't taking me! I'm not going back!" she shouted at them. The flames in her hair spread, encircling her entire body and shooting into the sky, lighting up the area like a torch in the night.

"I won't go back! Not now! Not EVER!" she screamed.

The flames responded to her cry, getting bigger, hotter, and brighter as they spread outwards in all direction. Burning a hole right into the ship and to the lower decks before catching the engines in the inferno. The ship began to go up in flames as explosion ripped it apart from the inside. The people screamed and shouted in panic as the ship began taking on water and sinking. Steam began filling the night as the fires around Riley continued to blaze. Finally the ship was split in half before the waters of the ocean finally put her out.

Riley emerged, weak, and spluttering up water as she held onto a life ring. She didn't know what to do. And she was so tired. Her eyes began to close without her permission as blackness finally claimed her.

* * *

Riley awoke as her face hit wet sand. She fisted her hands into, letting if sift through her fingers before pushing herself up. It was still night time. Or perhaps she'd been adrift for a long time. She had no way of knowing. She got to her feet before looking up, eyes widening as she took in the lights of a city in before her.

She had no idea where she was. But she was off that boat and with no guard, scientist, or Doctor in sight. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms and shivering, thankful that her skin tight white bodysuit was heat conserving as she began walking up the beach and to the city. She eventually found herself on a sidewalk running parallel to the beach. No one was around, she glanced left and right, rubbing her arms before settling on going left.

Her stomach growled insistently and she shivered. Her optimism began to fade, being replaced by sadness as her situation still seemed less than favorable. As she was walking her hair and eyes changed color, becoming a dark blue. The streetlight over her head began to flicker as she walked beneath them. Bolt of blue electricity began leaping out from and struck a light, causing ti to overload and shatter above her.

Riley yelped in surprise, her hair and eyes changing from blue to lavender and purple before she disappeared in a flash of purple light. She reappeared a moment later, apparently having moved a few hundred feet down the sidewalk in an instant as she recognized the dark street lamp in the distance. She glanced around again, finding some cars parked along this section of the sidewalk before her eyes stopped on a police car.

She froze, eyes widening as she could make out someone sitting within it. She took a step toward it, finally feeling like he'd make it home and back to her life. She could tell the police what happened. And then surely they'd take her back to her parents. She'd just tell them that she'd been kidnapped. And that a man had experimented on her and given her...superpowers.

Which she then used to blow up a ship and possibly even...killed people.

Riley blinked as she remembered the last thing that had happened on the remembered her anger. The fire and flames. The screams as they swallowed up people and set them ablaze. She looked down at herself, the Doctor's words replaying in her mind.

Would her parents want her? Now that could do all these things? Would they be horrified? She briefly imagined her parents. She imagined them smiling at her, before the smiles faded, becoming screams of terror as fire consumed their faces. Riley stood there, staring down at her hands in realization.

She was dangerous. To them. To everyone.

She backed away from the cars before running in the opposite direction. She had to stay away from people. From her parents. From everyone.

She couldn't go home.

She didn't have one anymore.

The police officer in the car sat blissfully unaware as the youth in need ran away from him. He would have gladly helped her if she'd asked.

Just like any other Corona City Police Officer would have.

* * *

**new chap in the Riley origin story**


	39. Chapter 39

**Spectrum 3**

Three days had passed since Riley had washed up on the beach in an unknown city. She still had no clue where she was, and considering the circumstances finding out was the last thing on her mind. After concluding that she couldn't go home, not with her new dangerous and largely unknown abilities putting her parents at risk she'd decided to live on the streets, at least until she'd fully understood what she was capable of.

But living on the streets was hard. Finding the bare minimum to survive was always an ordeal. She had to root through garbage just to find food. Drinking water at least she could find at a local park to ensure she wouldn't die of dehydration. She'd also attempt to clean herself clean using water from the wishing fountain there. She'd procured herself a pair of pink flip flops, which she was ashamed at knowing she'd stolen from a child at the beach when they weren't looking along with a towel she used as a blanket.

Her home became a cardboard box she'd set up in the park, hidden among the trees and foliage. She avoided people, even though a part of her screamed at her to reach out and ask for help from anyone. But she ignored it, firmly believing she was dangerous now, and was better off alone.

Overall she was miserable. But tried to see a silver lining by deeming her situation to be infinitely better than being on that ship, in that lab with all those people looking at her like a lab rat.

Currently Riley was walking into the city, keeping her head down and trying not to drawn attention to herself. Though the occasional passing patron's eyes did linger on her for a moment before she'd scurry off. She made her way into a local convenience store. The man behind the counter looked up from his magazine, eyes meeting her for a moment in acknowledgement before drifting back down. Riley browsed the selection of food and snacks, finding some refrigerated sandwiches and energy drinks. She grabbed one of each, checking the price before going up to the counter.

The man set his magazine down and looked at her. Riley tried not to fidget as she set the stuff down on the counter and produced a handful or quarters. She'd gotten them from the wishing fountain in the park. "Just these please," she said politely.

The man nodded before scanning the item. But he paused as he was about to take the coins. Looking at her intently. "Shouldn't you be in school kid?" he asked her with an arched brow.

Riley froze, stomach dropping as he began to look over her state. Dirty, probably a little thin, and wearing some strange white body suit. Riley saw his hand reach out for a phone and she panicked. "Keep the change!" she shouted as she snatched up her things and ran out of the store. She took off down the street, ignoring the man's calls to come back.

His concern and compassion was admirable. But unwanted. He'd probably call the police, which was the last thing she needed.

She ran and ran, weaving through foot traffic blindly until she couldn't run anymore.

She stopped, panting and gasping for air, squeezing her drink and sandwich tightly in her hands. That had been too close.

She took deep breaths to slow her racing heart before taking a seat on a bus stop bench. She set her drink down beside her before unwrapping her sandwich. She paused, mouth watering and stomach growling insistently before she took a bite out of it.

Bologna never tasted so good.

She moaned in pleasure, the sandwich tasting like the best thing she'd ever had. She devoured it ravenously in a few bite before licking her fingers. Her stomach quieted slightly, not fully satisfied but sated for the moment. She grabbed her drink and opened it before taking slow sips. The people around her came and went about their business, not paying her any mind as she drank her energy drink and listened to the background noise of the city.

Suddenly a screech of wheels and a loud crash cut through the sound of the city. People all around her gasped. Riley leapt up, startled and confused before looking around and spotting a traffic accident. It appeared a car had run a red light and collided into the side of a smaller car. Riley winced and looked on in worry, hoping the people inside were ok. The frame of both car were damaged, with the one being hit in the side suffering the worst of the damage. Other people started rushing up to the cars while some pulled out their phones to call the police.

Then a new sound began to fill the air. It came from the sky, a faint roaring and booming sound in the distance that was getting louder and closer.

And then someone pointed skyward and let out a gleeful shout. "Limelight!" Riley gasped before she finally saw the golden streak descending from the sky. She stared up in awe as the purple and gold clad heroine hovered in the air above the street, taking in the situation before lowering herself to the ground. She briskly strode over to the two cars. People backed away from the immediate area around the vehicles but remained close to watch her work.

Riley couldn't help herself as she walked down the sidewalk to get a closer look. She'd never seen the heroine in real life before. Only in the news. She was still amazing. She watched as she used her super strength to rip the doors of the cars and get the people out, which she would follow up by wrapping her golden locks around them to begin the healing.

She did this with both cars and the people inside of them. She fixed a broken arm and healed a shallow cut and bruise on another's forehead. The people around her cheered, including Riley. She now knew what city she was in. But she remained watching Limelight, smiling in happiness at the chance to get to see her up close.

And as she watched her, her hair and eyes began to change. They both became an amber color.

More people began to gather around, the taller ones began blocking Riley's view and nudging her out of the way. Riley jumped as high as she could, trying to keep Limelight in her sight. She leapt up and down repeatedly, leaping over the heads of the adults before with one last jump she finally saw Limelight again.

But she didn't go back down.

Riley blinked, looking down at herself to find her feet off the ground. She was somehow hovering in the air. Then she began to drift upward. Riley began to panic, grabbing onto a streetlight in an attempt to pull herself back down the ground. But her body kept going. She held on as tightly as she could, but eventually she lost out to the unseen force pulling her into the air.

She wheeled her arms about and let out a shout of terror and surprise as she got higher and higher. Body rolling through the air uncontrollably. She had no idea what to do. People on the ground took notice as they began taking pictures of her and pointing and talking in awe.

"Someone help!" Riley shouted as the ground got farther and farther away. She feared the worst. She feared that she'd keep drifting forever, like a balloon that gets lost in the sky until she stopped. She froze as she felt a hand wrapped around her ankle. She angled her body to get a look.

Her eyes became the size of dinner plates as she looked into the masked face of the superheroine.

Limelight held onto Riley's ankle. Having noticed the floating girl when she shouted in panic. She'd been momentarily stunned at the sight of the adolescent drifting off into the sky before flying up and grabbing hold of her. She pulled her down, to eye level to get a better look at her.

The girl stared at her in wonder, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Her hair and eyes were an amber as she now floated in place before her. Limelight cocked her head to the side. The girl looked familiar. She swept her eyes up and down, taking note of her dirty appearance, strange clothing, and thin body.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked. The girl nodded slowly. Limelight kept staring at her intently, wondering who this strange super was. "Do you need some help sweety?"

Riley blinked at the question. A part of her wanting to say no, that she was fine, that she was ok and Limelight didn't need to worry.

But that would be a lie.

She was not fine. She was not ok. She was alone, hungry, scared, and she'd been through hell. She hadn't received any kindness or shred of compassion since the start of her ordeal. But now, as she stared into the concerned face of the superheroine she admired all that pent up emotion, all that frustration, grief, and _sadness_ broke free.

She sniffled, the damn breaking inside of her as she surged forward and threw her arms around Limelight. She buried her face into the older woman's shoulder and began to cry.

Limelight froze up in surprise as the girl embraced her. But her shock gave way to concern as the girl began to cry into her shoulder. Her whole body shook with sobs. She didn't know what else to do but wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly against her.

"Hey, it's ok," Limelight whispered to her soothingly. She rubbed her back and her hair as the girl continued to cry. The people on the ground kept taking pictures, and reporters were starting to gather. Limelight looked down and frowned, turning her body to shield the girl from the cameras. They were drawing too much attention. She needed to get the girl to a quiet and safe place so she could find out what was going on.

"Hey," Limelight said quietly to get her attention. The girl looked up, eyes still wet with tears and cheeks red. "Hold on to me as tight as you can. Ok?" The girl nodded, increasing her grip on the heroine. Limelight did the same as she gathered her energies.

And with a golden flash and a gust of wind she was gone, flying across the city faster than anyone could see. Riley could hear the wind in her ears and could feel them moving. But she kept her face pressed into Limelight shoulder. The older woman made her feel safe.

Limelight flew through the city in a golden and purple blur before landing on the balcony of her home.

Limelight entered her penthouse apartment with the girl in her arms. Normally she'd never bring a civilian to her home. But whatever this girl had been through made her throw caution to the wind. She needed to feel safe and Limelight felt that she had to protect her. The girl continued to weep, holding onto her tightly. Limelight smiled before taking a seat on her couch, holding the girl in her lap and just providing her with whatever comfort she could.

The girl eventually stopped crying, the tears finally stopping as she sat quietly in Limelight's arms.

"Better?" Limelight asked her. She nodded. Limelight smiled, running a hand through her hair, only to find it covered in rest of her looked to be in bad shape too. Limelight pursed her lips before deciding on the next course of action. "Let's give you a bath," she suggested.

"Ok," the girl muttered. Limelight smiled as she got up and carried her to her bathroom. Her bathroom had a large tub and shower. Limelight turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to a comfortable warmth before adding bath salt and some bubble soap. As the tub began to fill she set her guest down.

"Get undressed and get in the tub. I'll be back in a sec. Ok?" The girl nodded as Limelight turned and left the room.

Riley did as told, undressing and throwing her flip flops and white body suit onto the floor before getting into the warm bath water. It was divine. The heated water soaking into her body and bones and washing the grime of the city away. She felt immensely better.

Limelight eventually returned, wearing a two piece purple bikini as she found her guest laying back in the warm water. Limelight smiled, turning the water off before sitting at the edge of the tub. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo before beckoning the girl over. The girl sat in the water before her as Limelight began to lather her hair.

Riley sighed, the superheroine's fingers feeling amazing as they ran over her scalp. It had been so long since she'd received a gentle touch. She didn't realize how much she could miss it.

"So what's your name?" Limelight asked.

Riley opened her eyes, sinking into the water shyly. "Riley."

"Riley?" Limelight repeated for confirmation. Riley nodded. "That's a nice name." After giving her scalp a thorough scrubbing she grabbed the detachable shower head and rinsed her hair off. Then she proceeded to condition her hair. She scrubbed Riley's arms and back, letting Riley do the more intimate and private areas herself.

Soon enough Riley was standing outside the tub, a borrowed purple bathrobe that was much too big but still very comfortable wrapped around her. Limelight smiled and nodded in satisfaction before going to her room and changing back into some casual house clothes. She removed her mask as well, it wasn't like Riley knew her anyway. And she felt she could earn her trust more easily if she could see her face.

She took Riley to the kitchen and sat her down on the table. "Hungry?" she asked. Riley nodded. Limelight gave her a smile as she pulled out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Riley sat in silence, watching and almost drooling as Limelight prepared three sandwiches for her.

As soon as Limelight set them down before her she snatched one up and began to dig in.

"Hey slow down," Limelight told her gently. "You'll make yourself sick. I have plenty of food," she assured her. Riley obeyed, slowing her pace down as much as she could. Limelight got up from the table and got a glass before pouring her some milk. She set that down in front of her. Riley grabbed the glass and chugged it down.

Milk! It was the best thing she'd ever had.

"Want more?" Limelight asked. Riley nodded shyly. But Limelight only smiled as she took up the plate and prepared more sandwiches. When Riley finally had her fill she sat there at the table, feeling more content and safer than had in weeks.

"Ok Riley. Now I'm going to go-"

"No!" Riley cried frantically. Limelight blinked as the girl looked at her, nearly on the verge of tears again. "Please don't leave me," she begged. Limelight's heart went out to the girl.

"Riley I'll be back. I won't be gone long. I promise," Limelight said as gently as she could. "Besides, this is my house," she pointed out. Riley stared at her, eyes still begging her to stay. But she gave a nod. Limelight caressed her cheek. "Be back before you know it. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge or watch some TV."

In a golden blur Limelight was gone. Zooming out the window and over the city.

Riley remained in her chair. Feeling sad and alone again. She tried to tell herself to stop being a baby. That Limelight would come back like she said she would. But she couldn't help but tremble. Limelight had become like a lifeline. Being the first person in what felt like forever to treat her like a person, to show her kindness, and compassion.

Riley didn't know how much time passed. But soon enough Limelight returned. She had some trash bags with her. "Come here Riley," Limelight said. Riley did as told, finding Limelight had brought her some clothes. "It's some of my old stuff. Flew to my parents' house. My stuff won't exactly fit you."

Riley sat on the couch as Limelight sifted through the clothes and found her an outfit. Much of it was pink. Not exactly Riley's favorite color. But at the moment she didn't care. Soon enough she was dressed, wearing a pink blouse with pink jeans and a denim jacket with an 'R' on it. Riley looked down at herself, finding that she looked like a normal teenage girl again.

"Not too bad," Limelight said in satisfaction. Riley looked up and blushed, staring into the kind grass green eyes of the heroine. "Alright Riley," Limelight said as she gestured to her couch. Riley took a seat as Limelight sat beside her.

"Now I have some questions for you. And I'd like you to answer me honestly. Ok?" she said gently, but with a tone that indicated she wasn't playing a game. Riley nodded in understanding.

"Now what's your full name?"

"Riley Andersen."

"Where are you from?"

"San Francisco."

"Do you have a family? Parents?" At this question Riley paused. She looked away. "Riley?" Limelight asked. Riley nodded. "Did you run away?" Riley shook her head. "Ok Riley, now I know this might be hard. But I need you to tell me what happened to you. Ok? Everything. I need to know why you aren't with your parents. And how you ended up here in Corona. Can you do that for me?" Riley nodded.

With a shaky breath she turned to Limelight and began to tell her everything. From her trip to Berk, to her stop in the airport in Colorado, to the kidnapping, to the experimentation, to the escape, and lastly her time on the streets. At the end of it Limelight held her in her arms, injustice for the girl flaring and mind spinning as she realized why Riley looked familiar.

This was the missing child Jack had told her about. The one he'd spent one on one time with in Berk. The one who was supposedly a big fan of hers. Jack had been told of her disappearance, and as soon as he heard he'd gotten Hiccup to delve into it. So far they hadn't picked up anything. But here she was.

Limelight cupped Riley face and tilted it up to look at her. Riley sniffled, trying not to cry. She was so tired of crying. "Riley. We need to go to the police. Your parents are probably worried sick."

"No!" Riley shouted as she leapt out of her arms. Limelight stood up as Riley backed away. "I can't. I can't go back to them. I'm dangerous," Riley said as she gestured to herself.

"Riley-"

"No! Please don't make me! They'll be terrified of me!" Riley shouted as she shook her head in rejection.

"Riley, they're your parents. They'd love you no matter what. And I know that they miss you," Limelight insisted.

Riley stood there, the desire to see her parents tugging at her heart. "Do you really think so?"

"I _know _so," Limelight said with a firm nod.

Riley hugged herself, rubbing an arm self consciously as she mulled it over. She was still scared of what her parents would think. Would they be horrified? Would they be afraid? Or would they not care? Would they still love her like they used to? Treat her like they always had?

"Tell you what," Limelight chimed in. Riley looked up as the superheroine bent down and extended a hand, pinky out. "I promise that I'll return you to your parents myself. I won't leave your side until then," Limelight offered. Riley stared at her, wondering if she was being serious.

"And when I make a promise, I _never_ break it. _Ever_," Limelight added. Riley continued to stare at her. She could see the truth in her eyes. And the smile put her at ease. Slowly she raised her own hand before curling her pinky around Limelight's.

"Ok," Riley said.

"Ok," Limelight said with a nod. She looked out the window, taking note of the sun beginning to set. "I suppose this can wait till tomorrow," she reasoned with a shrug. She extended a hand toward Riley. Riley reached out and took it before being led to Limelight's bedroom. Limelight got her some pajamas to wear before tucking her in. She stayed with her until Riley fell asleep.

Limelight sighed. This girl had been through hell. But now her nightmare was over. She stroked the girl's hair as she began to snore.

She and the girl had formed a connection and Limelight was determined to see her through this ordeal until the end.

* * *

**new chap**


	40. Chapter 40

**Spectrum 5**

The next morning Limelight woke Riley up, telling her to wash, brush her teeth, and get dressed. If she was going to take her home she was going to make sure the girl was presentable to her parents. As Riley got dressed she made the girl breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. Riley greedily ate them, still ravenous for real food.

Then, when she was finished and ready Limelight dressed herself, donning her superhero outfit before making a call to Archer. She informed her partner that she'd be leaving the city for a short time and that she'd be on her own for a while. Archer understood and assured her she'd be fine on her own.

With that Limelight picked Riley up, carrying her on her back before she flew out of her home, over the city, and to the police station. She spoke on Riley's behalf to the Chief of police, Maximus, explaining her ordeal and who she was to him. Maximus took everything in, looking to the girl sympathetically before calling the San Francisco police department to inform them that she'd been found and that she was going to be on her way back.

"Thank you Limelight. The police will take it from here. I'll have-"

"Actually Maximus, I was going to personally escort Riley back myself," Limelight interrupted. Maximus cocked a brow at her, wondering why a superhero was going through all this trouble. Limelight looked to Riley, smiling at her assuredly to ease any worries she might have had. "Riley's been through alot. And I promised to stay with her until she gets back to her parents," she explained. She added an imploring look, hoping he'd understand.

Maximus sighed before agreeing. He made some calls, arranging a private jet to fly them to San Francisco within the hour. Limelight thanked him before they were driven by police car to the airport and to the private landing strip. They were loaded aboard before the plane took off.

Riley held onto Limelight's shoulder, having never flown before. She was a little frightened. And against her will, her hair and eyes changed. Limelight stared in surprise as Riley's eyes became a purple while her hair became a lavender. She noticed Riley shaking, so she stroked her hair gently and whispered to her that everything was ok, that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. Riley looked to her, smiling in thanks as the color or her eyes went back to normal.

The flight was long, at least by Limelight's standards. She could have easily flown to San Francisco herself in less than an hour. But not while carrying a passenger. The flight was almost six hours. When it landed Limelight and Riley were escorted off the plane and to a waiting police car. The officers greeted her before glancing down at Riley.

They smiled at her. "We've been looking all over for you Riley. Your parents will be happy to see you."

Riley felt her heart leap in joy.

Riley held onto Limelight as they rode in the back of the police car, driving through the city and to the police station where Riley's parents would meet them. Riley was glad to see the press hadn't gotten wind of her arrival when she arrived and strolled into the police station. Nonetheless, she was quite the sight to behold as every officer in the building stared at her in awe.

She and Riley were led to the lounge area where Riley was asked what she wanted for lunch. Riley asked for pizza, which the officers went to go get. As they were waiting they were suddenly approached by an unknown man. The man was advanced in age, with greying hair and a business suit. He strolled right up to Limelight, face blank besides the fact that she was a well known superhero.

"Limelight," the man greeted as he came up to the two of them.

"That's me," Limelight said with a nod. "Should I know you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Director Rick Dicker of the NSA," he revealed.

"The National Supers Agency?" Limelight asked. He nodded in confirmation. "What does the NSA want with me?"

"Nothing as of right now. Actually, I came here because of her," Dicker said as he gestured to Riley. The girl clutched Limelight's arm tightly. "We received reports of an unknown super, a young girl, flying off with Limelight. Suddenly Limelight shows up with a missing adolescent girl, not too hard to connect the pieces," Dicker explained.

"What do you want exactly Dicker?" Limelight asked.

As Dicker was about to speak the office returned with the pizza. Riley opened the box, only to see the thing she hated most in the world.

Broccoli pizza.

Riley frowned as her eyes and hair changed color, both taking on a dark green shade. "Broccoli pizza. Gross," she said in disgust.

Suddenly the officer who'd brought her pizza doubled over. He suddenly looked green and had a hand clapped over his mouth. The three of them stared at him as he rushed to a trash can, where he proceeded to vomit uncontrollably. Dicker and Limelight stared at the man before glancing to Riley, finding the color change of her eyes and hair along with his reaction to be connected.

Riley scowled as she shut the box and pushed it away. Limelight blinked at Riley, wondering what the full extent of her powers were. All she'd ever seen her do was fly.

Before Dicker and Limelight could continue their conversation a shout cut through the air.

"Riley!"

Riley froze in her seat, heart thumping rapidly in her chest before she slowly turned her head. And standing several meters away, being escorted by a police officer, were her mom and dad. Parents and child locked eyes. Riley's mother had a hand over her mouth, glasses fogging up as tears came to her eyes. Her father held onto her, but by the looks of it he was barely containing his joy as well.

Riley's face lit up, as did her eyes and hair, both becoming an amber before she shouted in joy. "Mom! Dad!" and then she was speeding toward them faster than anyone could follow, leaving only a yellow streak behind. Time seemed to slow down as she rushed to her parents, arms outstretched and wanting nothing more than to be in their crushing embrace.

But before she could reach them something moved in front of her. She collided with the warm and strong body of Limelight. Limelight caught Riley in her arms, bracing her legs before the impact yet still being driven back a few feet, heels dragging through the solid stone floor.

Riley pulled back in confusion, wondering why the heroine had stopped her. Only to suddenly find the whole room quiet. She glanced around, seeing everyone staring at her in shock. Dicker sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance as he stared down at the indents in the floor made by Riley rushing to her parents.

The girl hadn't realized how fast she'd been going. If Limelight hadn't interfered she might have killed them. It was as he'd feared. Riley had no control over her powers, making her a danger to herself and everyone around her.

Riley turned in a full circle, heart pounding as she saw all the shocked faces of the police around her before she finally stopped on her parents. Their eyes were wide in astonishment, something the young girl mistook for fear. She took a step back from them, believing her worse nightmare was coming true.

"Riley-" her mom began as she collected herself. But Riley turned and ran from them. Riley's parents were about to give chase when Limelight raised her hand.

"I'll handle this," she said before she ran after the distraught girl.

Riley's parents stood there, replaying what they'd seen moments ago in their heads. It couldn't have been real. But it was. It made no sense. How could that possibly have happened?

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen?" The couple looked up as Director Dicker came to stand before them. "I am Director Rick Dicker of the National Supers Agency. We need to have a talk."

* * *

Limelight found Riley hiding in a closet, hugging her knees to her chest and beginning to sniffle. Her eyes and hair were a dark blue. Limelight could see blue sparks crackling off of her, sometimes leaping off her in blue bolts of electricity. Limelight walked up to her, ignoring the occasional arc of electricity that leapt out and struck her. Thanks to her superpowers she hardly felt anything besides a tingle when they did.

"Riley-"

"I told you," Riley muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I told you they'd be afraid of me. Did you see that look in their eyes?"

"Sweety they were just surprised. Even I was surprised. And I _have_ superpowers!" Limelight told her.

Riley stayed where she was, not glancing in Limelight's direction. It was quiet, save for the sounds of electricity.

"They missed you Riley. Trust me. That look in your mother's eyes, it was the same look my mom gave me when we finally reunited."

Riley blinked before looking at Limelight in confusion. Limelight smiled as she sat down and began to tell her the story of how she got her own superpowers.

* * *

Director Dicker sat across from Riley's parents in the privacy of an interrogation room. He took a breath through the nose to collect his thoughts before clearing his throat. Riley's parent's wait expectantly, wanting to know what was going on with their daughter.

"Well I suppose there's no easy way to say it. But you've already seen it, so here it is," Dicker began as he looked to them. "It appears that Riley has somehow become a super."

"So she has superpowers now?" Riley's father asked. Dicker nodded. "But...how can that be. Riley isn't a super,'' her father said in confusion.

"It's true. Surely we would've noticed by now," her mother said in agreement.

"Metahumans, mutants, supers, whatever you want to call them, are unique," Dicker began. "There's no _one_ way to obtain superpowers. Sometimes you inherit them. Sometimes you're born with them at random. Sometime they're granted through supernatural means," Dicker said with a shrug. He closed his eyes and took a breath through the nose.

"Or sometime they're obtained through scientific methods." He opened his eyes as he began to relay all he'd gathered from Riley's story. How she was kidnapped, injected with the mutagen PX-43, and experimented on. The horrific look in their eyes made him want to stop, but they needed to know everything.

"Oh my god," Riley's mother whispered as tears formed in her eyes for the horrible experience her daughter had been through. She buried her face into her husband's shoulder as he placed an arm around her.

Riley's father seethed in anger at what his daughter had suffered. As her father, he felt it was his duty to protect her. And he'd failed miserably. He banged a fist down onto the table. "What is this PX-43 he put into my daughter?"

"A mutagen and the successor of PX-41," he explained. "I can't tell you much. This information is classified. I can only tell you that it is the cause of the manifestation of her powers."

Her parents absorbed this information, a myriad of emotions coursing through them. But above all the others, they just wanted to see their daughter.

"Can we see her now?" her mother asked.

"You may. But before you do I still have one more thing to say," Dicker chimed in. Her parents waited anxiously. "Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. The powers your daughter has obtained are still largely a mystery. As of right now we don't know the full extent of what she can do. So for her sake and the sake of others around her, I recommend allowing the NSA to work with Riley, so we can help her learn to control her abilities."

Riley's father narrowed his eyes and stood up abruptly, his chair skidding back with a screech. "You just want to examine her like lab rat, just like that other man," he spat angrily. His wife tried to calm him down, but he didn't listen. "Hasn't she been through enough. Instead of trying to stick your needles into my daughter, how about you find the people responsible!" he shouted.

Dicker kept his face neutral as he looked Riley's father in the eye. "I assure you the NSA is investigating Riley's kidnappers to the best of our ability. But that doesn't change the fact that your daughter is dangerous."

"She's a little girl," her father insisted.

"A little girl couldn't do what you saw her do," Dicker pointed out. Riley's father glared while Dicker's face remained passive. His eyes flicked between the couple before he let out a breath. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a business card. "I suppose this can be discussed later. For now, take her home. Have your daughter back and think this over," he said as he held out the card.

Riley's father made no move to take it, prompting his wife to do it for him. "I'll be sending some agents to your house in about a week. Please think this through carefully Mr. and Mrs. Andersen." With that he gestured to the door, signaling that they could leave.

Riley's parents left the room in search of Riley. Wanting nothing more than to hold her safely in their arms. They found her in the lounge. Limelight sitting at her side and rubbing her back in comfort. As they approached Riley looked up. She looked so scared as they kept coming closer and closer. Her eyes went back to the floor as she stood up.

Her parents kneeled before her as Riley kept her face down, body trembling. Mrs. Andersen reached out, cupping her daughter face in her hands before tilting it upward so they could look into her eyes.

"So I have superpowers now," Riley muttered softly.

"Yeah. We saw," her father said with a chuckle.

"Please don't be afraid of me," she said, voice quivering.

"Oh Riley," her mother said as she placed her hands on her shoulder and pulled her forward. Riley stiffened in her mother's arms, the sensation almost a forgotten feeling. "We could never be afraid of you."

"Not in a million years Monkey," her dad said as he wrapped his arms around both of them.

Riley's eyes began to water, not out of sadness. But out of joy. Finally she was with her parents again. And to her utter relief...

They still wanted her.

Riley's whole body shook as she began to sob, feeling safe to cry in her parents' arms. They squeezed her tightly, crushing her to them in happiness.

Finally...they had her back.

Riley's mother looked up at Limelight, the heroine who'd brought her daughter back to her. "Thank you," she said with a sniff. Limelight smiled at her and nodded.

Everyone stood back, taking in the emotional and happy scene. They did nothing to stop the family as they held one another, reunited and complete once more.

Eventually they broke apart. Riley's parents took her home, escorted by the police. Limelight joined them, following them from the sky and to their home to say goodbye to Riley.

Riley's parents stood back as their daughter embraced the superheroine, the woman she owed her life too, in thanks. She squeezed her tightly, her hair and eyes becoming an amber color before Limelight let out a breath in surprise. Riley pulled back as the heroine laughed, poking her on the nose and commenting on how strong she was.

But all too soon she stood up and said it was time for her to leave. Riley did her best to control her sadness as the heroine stood on their doorstep, pinky curled around Riley's as she promised to visit her when she could. Riley smiled eagerly, knowing and happy that she'd see her again.

Then Limelight began to float, drifting into the sky, getting higher and higher as she held Riley's gaze. Riley waved to her. Limelight waved back.

Then she dropped her hand, looking east and tapping into her energies. Her hair began to glow a brilliant gold before she shot off, a loud crash splitting the air as she broke the sound barrier.

Riley gasped in amazement and wonder before her parents placed their hands on her shoulders. She looked up to them and smiled before they took her inside and shut the door.

That night Riley finally slept in her own bed. Her parents tucked her in, both of them giving her a kiss of affection, whispering how they missed her and happy they were to have her back.

They stood at the door as Riley pulled her blankets up and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed since Riley had been returned to her parents. They kept Riley out of school, believing she needed time. Though to be honest they're the ones who needed time. During that week Riley had tried to come to grasp the use of her abilities. They seemed to activate at random.

Somes she'd wake up in the morning floating above her bed. The lights in the room would flicker. She'd disappear in flash of purple light only to reappear in another room in the house. It was frustrating for the teen.

As Riley sat in her room surfing the web she heard the doorbell ring. She perked up in interest, hoping Limelight had come to visit like she said she would. She got up and left her room before descending the stairs to see her parents speaking with two brunette women at the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Andersen," one of them said with an english accent. "I'm Jane Porter and this is Belle. We're from NSA."

"We believe Director Dicker said he'd be sending agents to check up on Riley?" Belle asked. Her parents nodded.

"Look ladies, not that we don't appreciate what the NSA is trying to do. But we don't need your help," Riley's father said flatly.

"Oh. So Riley has control or her powers then?" Jane asked curiously. Her parents paused, knowing that definitely was not the case. "Mr. and Mrs. Andersen, I understand that your daughter has been through a lot. But I assure you that the NSA only wants to help. We work with supers all the time, helping them come to understand how to properly use and control their powers. Like you, we only want what is best for her."

Riley's father opened his mouth to argue when Riley spoke up. "Can you really teach me to control my powers?" she asked from her spot on the stair. Her parents turned around while the NSA agents looked up at her.

Jane smiled. "Ah, you must be Riley then," she said with a friendly smile. Riley nodded. "Nice you meet you Riley. And to answer your question, yes," Jane said with a nod.

Riley stared at her, sensing no deception or ulterior motive. It looked as if they simply did just want to help. And control is what Riley wanted. She had never forgotten what she'd done to the ship. She never wanted that to happen, especially now that she was with her family.

"Ok," Riley said before descending the stairs. "I want to go," she said with a nod.

"Riley you don't have-" her father began.

"You're welcome to come along with us Mr. and Mrs. Andersen," Jane added, cutting him off mid sentence.

Her parents blinked in surprise. "Really?" her mother asked. Jane and Belle nodded in confirmation. With no other objections and Riley on board they agreed. Jane smiled as she gestured to the black SUV parked in front of their home. Everyone got in, Jane taking the wheel with Belle at her side while Riley sat between her parents in the back seat. With that Jane started the car and began driving them into the city.

As they went Jane began talking about the NSA. About how they helped supers in their everyday lives, protecting their rights to privacy, and helping them learn to use their powers.

"Even superheros need help," Jane said. She went on to say that the NSA partnered with governmental agencies all over the world, working with different countries and making them the foremost authority on superpowered individuals in the world. She explained that nearly every major city had a NSA building, including the one they were heading to in San Francisco.

Eventually they pulled up to it, coming to a large skyscraper with tinted windows and many floors. Jane drove them around the building and to the garage. She parked the car before exiting it and waiting for the Andersens. Then she led them to an elevators in the garage, Belle by her side. They stepped inside and waited. Suddenly something dropped from the cieling, startling the family as a blue light scanned Belle and Jane.

"Agents recognized," a computer voice said. Suddenly the yellow buttons on the inside of the elevator became green. Jane hit the one at the bottom and then the elevator dropped. Riley felt her stomach flutters as they went down...and down...and down some more...and down some more."

After what seemed like hours the elevator stopped. They stepped out, finding themselves in some kind of underground facility. Jane led them along, passing by the occasional person in a white coat or an armed guard. Riley couldn't help but feel nervous as the setting reminded her of her ordeal. But as she looked around she noticed that every individual they passed, from the scientists to the guards, were women.

"We thought it'd make you feel more secure," Belle said, having glanced back and guessed her question.

Jane eventually led them to a large set of steel double doors. She placed her hand onto a panel to the side, waiting as her hands was scanned before the large doors began to open. They walked into a massive white room, and in the middle of the room was a woman standing there.

As they walked up Riley took note of the Native American woman standing there, arms crossed and eyes closed. When they were within a few feet she dropped her arms and turned to greet them all.

"Captain," she greeted as she nodded to Jane. "Lieutenant," she said to Belle.

"PH," Jane greeted. "This would be Riley," Jane said as she turned her body and gestured to the young girl. The girl smiled shyly as PH gave her a warm smile of her own.

"Good to meet you Riley," she said with a nod. She looked to her parents. "Shall we begin?"

"Wait. What are you going to do exactly?" Riley's mother asked.

"PH has worked with supers in the past, teaching supers to control their powers. For now, we simply want to see what she can do," Jane explained on her friend's behalf. With that PH walked up to Riley before kneeling down to speak with her.

"So Riley. Tell me, what can you do?" PH asked, cocking her head to the side curiously.

Riley swallowed nervously, flushing and licking her lips. "Well I can float sometimes."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"I can move fast. And sometimes I seem to shoot electricity," she added.

"Anything else?"

"I can kinda of just...disappear and reappear in a different spot."

"Amazing," PH said in interest. "Anything else?"

Riley paused, looking down in shame. PH cocked her head as she noticed Riley's eyes shift to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen, may I speak with Riley alone?" Her parent were obviously hesitant to leave their daughter alone. "Coming to terms with superpowers can be quite...difficult. It'd be easier to talk in private with someone who could understand her," PH explained.

"You have powers too?" Riley's father asked in surprise. PH didn't answer. She simply raised her right hand up, pointing her index finger upward. A breeze began to stir around them before it focused around the tip of her finger. Riley gasped as she watched the small whirlwind spin and swirl around above the tip of her fingers.

PH smiled before snapping her fingers, letting out a small burst of air in all directions.

"I do," she answered. "May I?"

Riley's parents looked to her and only left thanks to her reassuring nod. Jane and Belle led the couple out of the room, leaving PH and Riley alone as the couple were taken to an observation room. Full of screens of a live video feed inside the room.

"Now then. Is there anything more you'd like to share Riley?" PH asked.

Riley clenched her fists, head down in shame as she swallowed down guilt. "I can make fire," she said lowly. PH watched as her hair and eyes changed, becoming a red. The ends of her locks ignited.

"I burned down an entire ship," Riley whispered, body beginning to tremble with rage. "I...killed them."

PH looked on in sympathy. The poor girl really had been through a lot. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Riley," PH told her. "They had no right to keep you there. You were afraid for your life." At her words Riley's hair and eyes went back to normal.

"Now then. Every Time you've used you powers. Do you remember what you were feeling?" PH asked. Riley recounted every incident when she'd used her powers. PH started seeing a pattern.

PH raised a finger to her ear, pressing down on her comm. "Captain. Give me some tools," she said aloud. There was a whir of motor as a section of the floor pulled away and large rectangular platform rose up in its place. Riley blinked and tried to get a look at what was on the table as PH turned and walked toward it. She grabbed something off the table and turned.

Riley saw it was a knife. Before she could question PH, the older woman threw it at her. Riley yelped, hair and eyes changing in an instant before she disappeared in a purple flash of light, appearing a few feet to the right. Riley panted in shock as PH casually retrieved the knife.

"Hmmm...interesting," PH said as she turned to Riley.

"Is she crazy?!" Riley's mother shouted as she gaped at the video feed.

"She knows what she'd doing," Belle said, unconcerned.

"She just threw a knife at my daughter!" Riley's father shouted.

"I assure you that she is in no danger," Jane said.

Back in the room Riley was still staring at PH in shock and fear. PH raised the knife up, pointing the tip at her hand before thrusting it toward her other palm. Riley watched as the blade bent.

"It's rubber," PH explained.

Riley blinked before her eyes and hair went back to normal. "Oh," she said in surprise.

PH raised a finger to her ear once again. "Captain. Give me something heavy," PH said aloud.

Soon enough a large slab of cement with steel handles on the top and its sides appeared out of the floor. "Its special work out equipment for supers with advanced strength," PH explained.

"How much does it weigh?" Riley asked curiously.

"About 500 pounds," PH answered.

"Wow," Riley said in amazement.

"And now I want you to lift it," PH said.

"What!" Riley sad in surprise. "I can't do that!"

"Never know until you try," PH responded casually. Riley saw she was being absolutely serious. With a breath she walked over to the weight, which was about as big as her. She placed her hands on the steel bars jutting out from it before attemtpting to lift.

She failed miserably, giving up after several minute of huffing and puffing. "I can't do it."

"Are you sure?" PH asked.

"Look at me," Riley said as she gestured to her tiny frame. "Does it look like I could lift 500 pounds."

"Normally, I'd say no. But you have superpowers now. So give it another shot. Think of Limelight," PH offered.

Riley pursed her lips as she thought of the superheroine. She admired the superhero greatly. She still wish her powers had been just like Limelights. Well she could fly like her she supposed.

As she continued to think of Limelight her hair and eyes became an amber. She looked down at the weight, gripping the bars before giving it a tug.

It didn't budge.

"See, it's too heavy," Riley said.

"You can lift it Riley. Look at your eyes and hair. They're just like Limelight's," PH pointed out. Riley a finger through her hair subconsciously. She had noted the similarly...and even Limelight had commented on how strong she was.

What if...

"You're as strong as Limelight Riley. You can lift this weight no problem," PH said to her.

Suddenly feeling motivated and confident Riley turned to the weight and rubbed her hands together. She laced her hands around the bars and took a breath,tensing her muscles pull with all her might. She tugged as hard as she could.

PH and everyone watched as the stone sailed into the air as Riley threw it over her head. It slammed against the wall behind her before hitting the floor with a loud thud. Riley gaped in shock. Suddenly the stone had felt light, almost like she'd been lifting an empty cardboard box.

"I think that's enough for today," PH said evenly. Riley nodded in agreement. "Lets meet up with your parents. We'll have our doctors look you over," Riley nodded before following her out of the room.

For the next hour or so Riley was examined by the doctors and researchers at the facility. She found them all kind, setting her at ease with smiles. It also helped that her parents were present. Though their examination was set back by their inabilty to draw blood as the needles kept breaking upon contact with her skin.

At the end of the exam PH put a finger to her lips, putting together all she'd gathered from reports made by Dicker, what she'd seen, what Riley had told her, and results the lab had obtained. She asked to speak without Riley present. Belle took Riley to get some food while Jane and PH stayed to speak with her parents.

"Ok. So I believe I know where Riley's powers come from," PH stated. Her parents waited anxiously for her to divulge her theory. "Riley has become an Esper."

At the couple's ignorant stares Jane elaborated. "A psychic," she stated simply. "PH are you sure?"

"All her abilites seem to fall under the broad range of psychic abilties," PH said with a nod.

"You mean psychic like...lifting things with your mind or reading them?" Riley's mother asked.

PH nodded. "Scans show that areas of her brain, primarily those of the limbic system have become very active. I believe this has allowed Riley to tap into more brain power than the average person."

"Her powers seem to be strongly linked to her most base emotions. No surprise given that the limbic system is associated heavily with emotions," she concluded. "She seems to have electrokinesis, which I believe is driven and tirggered by her sadness."

"Her anger seems to trigger pyromancy," Jane chimed in.

"Close. Pyrokinesis. She's not magic born," PH corrected. Jane gave a nod in understanding. "Her teleportation is driven by her flight response. The most basic instinct of fear. She seems to use it reflexively, in the same way someone flinches away from a punch for fear of being hit."

"What about the vomiting?" Jane asked.

"Powerful telepathic suggestion. She implants the intense feeling of disgust into someone's brain. Making it believe it needs to signal the body to throw up."

"What about the flight, or speed, or the needles breaking on her skin, and the super strength?" Riley's mother asked.

"All telekinesis," PH concluded. "As you said, this ability is the one where you'd lift objects with your mind. But in Riley's case, she lifts herself," PH began to explain. "She wraps her entire body in a telekinetic field and then propels herself into the air or in whatever direction she wants, mimicking super speed and flight."

"This field also protects her, like a force field. It acts like an invisble armor, which is why the needles couldn't penetrate her skin."

"And the strength?" Jane asked.

"I believe she extends the field to whatever she touches. You saw her when she tried to lift the weight. She couldn't. Not until I convinced her she could. The strength isn't in her body," she paused to lift a finger up to point at the side of her head. "It's in her mind. I made her believe she could, so she did."

"She very strong. In all psychics I've known, it takes significant effort to lift themselves off the ground. To use telekinesis like that. But Riley does it without even having to think about it. On total accident," PH said, impressed.

"Can you teach her to control her abilites PH?" Jane asked.

PH nodded. "It may not be magic. But the concept of emotional control is similar. If I can work with her, I'm sure I can teach her, with time," PH said with a nod.

"Whatever it takes," Riley's father said with a nod.

PH nodded in understanding before her face became serious. She looked to Riley's parents. "While I can teach her to control her powers. It's not going to be easy for Riley. She's an adolescent. And their emotions are already in flux, what with body changes, hormones, puberty, and her..." PH paused to clear her throat. "Monthly cycle."

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen, I believe that for the time being, you shouldn't let Riley go back to shcool."

"What?!" her parents said in shock.

"And she shouldn't play hockey either," PH added.

"After all she's been through? You want us to take her out of school? And out of hockey?"

"Your daughter is dangerous. And in a contact sport like hockey, it's easy to lose your composure in the competition," PH said. "I understand that you want what's best for Riley. But are you willing to put every other child around her at risk?"

Riley's parents were quiet. It was hard to answer. They loved their daughter above anything else. But they couldn't in good conscience put every other child around her in danger. If she hurt someone with her powers it may ruin her life.

"We understand," her father said with a nod.

"We can provide Riley with tutors so she doesn't fall behind academically," Jane let them know.

They muttered their thanks, unsure how they should feel for Riley. While it was good that thhey knew what she could do now, and that she could be taught to control her new abilities, she was still being forced to suffer becuase of them.

"I'm sorry," PH offered softly.

They both let out a breath as they thought of the best way to tell their daughter how her life was going to have to change yet again.

* * *

**new Riley chap**

**Interesting power set right?**


	41. Chapter 41

Somewhere in Ashland Oregon a small child walked through the dark forest. She was angry, annoyed at her mother. She'd had another child, a little brother. And all she seemed to do was spend time with him. She tried to hold her attention, tried to play with her. But her mother always said the same thing. That she had to understand that her little brother needed constant attention and supervision, and that she had to be a big girl.

The girl flicked her braid behind herself and frowned.

Well if her real mother wouldn't give her attention, she knew where to get it in spades.

The girl trekked through the forest, following a path she'd been walked for a the last week. She was on her way to see her Other Mother. She smiled at the thought of her Other Mother, the kinder, better version of her mom who showered her with attention and gave her whatever she desired. Her Other Mother had appeared to her one day while she played in the wood, telling her how much she adored her, giving her sweets and presents.

As the girl walked the woods suddenly became too quiet. She glanced around while he kept going, slightly nervous at the sudden change in the atmosphere before she suddenly came to a stop. In the middle of her path was scarecrow, mounted on two beams of wood, clothes ragged and torn, with a pumpkin for a head.

The girl stopped to stare, swallowing at the sight of the grisly face carved into the pumpkin.

She stepped around it and kept going, glancing over her shoulder to find it still there. It hadn't been there before. She couldn't help but wonder where it came from. The girl cleared the woods, coming upon an open an open field, perfect for placing a house.

And standing there at the edge of the woods, was her Other Mother. The woman was a spitting image of her real mother. Only taller, and with not a single strand of auburn hair out of place. It was in a ponytail, and her eyes were beautiful, enchanting flower shaped pupils that changed colors.

"Mother," the girl cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around the woman.

The Other Mother smiled, stroking the girl's hair affectionately. "Hello Wendy," she said in a soothing bell like voice. "Did you miss me?" The girl smiled and nodded up at her. The Other Mother laughed before suddenly holding up a basket. Wendy beamed in delight as the Other Mother sat down, feeding her pastries that were delicious and giving her candies her real mother said were unnecessary.

"So Wendy, do you like living with your family?" the Other Mother asked.

Wendy frowned. "No. My mom is mean. She never lets me do anything. And all she does is take care of my little brother," she whined with a pout.

"How awful," the Other Mother said. She stroked her hair, hugging her in comfort. "I'd never stop loving you Wendy. No one could ever replace you in my eyes," the Other Mother said sweetly.

"Really?" Wendy asked. The Other Mother nodded.

"You know Wendy. You could come with me. To my home," the Other Mother offered. Wendy looked to her, blinking in thought. "It's a fantastic world. You'd have all the candy, sweets, and toys you could ever want," the Other Mother whispered enticingly. "There'd be no little brother there, I'd give you all my attention, just like you deserve," the Other Mother pressed.

Wendy blinked as she mulled over the enticing offer. This world, this life she could have sounded wonderful. Just her and her Other Mother. If her real mother wanted to spend time with her brother so much, then she'd let her. As a matter fact she could have all the time she wished for.

"Ok Mother. Let's go!" Wendy cried excitedly. The Other Mother smiled at her as she stood up, taking her hand before leading her away from the woods and to her new life. Wendy smiled to herself, swinging their entwined hands happily and humming a tune in glee.

Then something caught the pair's attention. A light began to radiate behind them. They both stopped and turned to glance back. They saw a light shining through the trees and a cracklign noise was accompanying it. What's more is that both were getting closer and closer.

Wendy began to grow nervous until she gasped as something emerged from the treeline. Standing out in the open and surrounded by flames.

It was the scarecrow.

The Other Mother's grip on Wendy's hand tightend fiercely, causing the girl to flinch in pain before looking up at her. "Run Wendy," the Other Mother whispered. At her hesitance the Other Mother looked down to her and shouted harshly. "RUN!" Wendy flinched but obeyed, running alongsde her Other Mother as they ran from the scarecrow.

But they only made it a few steps before fire erupted in front of them, blocking their path with a wall of flames. Wendy and the Other Mother recoiled before making to run in another direction. Only for them to become surrounded, encircled by a wall of flames that had no opening.

The Other Mother clutched Wendy to her as Wendy held onto her in fear. She had no idea what was happening. And then the scarecrow emerged, stepping through the flames unscathed to stand before them. The Other Mother pushed Wendy back, standing protectively in front of her. She stared down the scarecrow, eyes blazing in defiance.

"She's mine," she said lowly, but no in an affectionate or protective way.

No, it was the way someone spoke of a possesion. A thing to own.

Which in her mind, is what Wendy was. She 'loved' her, in her own way. And she wouldn't let the scarecrow take her.

The scarecrow stared her down, eyes unblinking and fire crackling from it's nose and mouth. Then it raised it's flaming hand before pointing a finger at her.

In the next moment the Other Mother burst into flames, Wendy reeled back, faling on her behind as her Other Mother howled in pain, rolling and writhing on the ground in an attempt to put them out. She watched in horror as the Other Mother's voice became a hoarse shriek, and her body began to change, becoming longer, and taller.

But her attention was taken from the Other Mother as the scarecrow came to stand before her, towering over her as she stared up at it. She blinked uncertaintly, wondering what it would do before it suddenly linged forward and screeched right in her face.

Wendy screamed in terror as the flames surrounding them suddenly vanished. She managed to get up before she took off running, screaming for her real mother as she pelted off towards the woods.

"Wendy no!" the Other Mother howled in fury as the flames surrounding her died down and she stood up. Her newer form was taller and thinner, with long bony fingers and nails that were more like claws.

She whirled around after an flash of fire and light flashed behind her. Standing there was a tall skeleton man dressed in a elegant tux. The skeleton man brushed some dirt off himself, staring back at her blankly.

"Damn you Pumpkin King," she spat at him. "How dare you interfere with my plans," she said. "She wanted to come with me. She willingly gave herself to me. You had no right to stop me!" the Other Mother screamed at him.

"And how long would this one have lasted Beldam?" Jack asked with an edge in his voice. "How long before you became bored with her? How long before she lost her novelty and you sucked the life out of her?"

"I loved her!" the Other Mother howled.

"You know not what it means to love someone," Jack said back. The Other Mother shrieked at him in anger before rushing him, long clawlike fingers outstretched. Jack stood where he was before side stepping her and extending his foot out. She tripped, falling into the dirt before whirling around to face him.

She began to change again, her form becoming thinner and more grotesque. Her body became as pale as porcelain and she grew extra legs, after her tranformation she looked like some kind of spider like creature.

With a cry she extended her hands, throwing out threads of silk that ensared Jack. Jack didn't fight, remaining in his spot with a bored expression. Then a light began to shine in his eyes as he summoned his powers. The silk was burnt away, flames following there path to the Other Mother before enveloping her hands.

She sceamed into the night as the skin was burnt off her arms, leaving nothing but bone. But Jack wasn't done. He threw out hsi right hand, and in an instant something green wrapped around the Other Mother's neck. With a tug Jack pulled her off the ground, swinging her in an arch over his head before slamming her into the ground.

She stood up, albeit barely before turning to face him. But something smashed into her face with such force that her porcelain skinned seemed to crack from the blow. She went spinning before righting herself. She turned to face Jack right as he laced his bony finger around his throat. She struggled against him, shrieking and cursing his name as Jack reached into his tux and pulled out his special item. The white key in his hands glowed before the ground before them split apart, leaving behind a huge pitch black crack in the ground.

Jack pocketed his key before reaching a hand into his captive's clothes. After a bit of searching he found what he was looking for. A key like item, of her own. One she used to travel between realms to steal children. He closed his fists around it as his hand burst into flames, melting it into oblivion.

She screamed at him before lashing out, stabbing her hand into his chest. But Jack had no heart to stab. With a grunt he stabbed his fingers into her eyes before setting them aflame, burning her globes out of their sockets. As she howled in agony he dropped her. The Other Mother fell into her own dimension, catching herself with her webs.

"No longer will you prey on the lives of the innocent Beldam. I will seal you in here. And here you will stay. Alone. For all eternity," Jack said. The Beldam screamed at him as Jack closed the crack, sealing her into her own realm forever.

The Other Mother quieted, curling in on herself as she began to sob. Crying from her burnt out eyes as her body shook.

But that sob didn't last long before it became a haunting laugh. The world around her began to change, becoming a room full of stitching and sewing supplies.

She was lucky, she knew that. Not many survived against the Pumpkin King. He'd probably only spared her because he was a gentleman, and she was a woman. That and he believed he'd destroyed her way out of her realm. But what the Pumpkin King did not know was that there was one more key, and more than one way out of her dimension.

But she could no longe leave. For her departure from her realm wouldn't escape his notice, and he would not likely spare her a second time. She went about crafting herself a pair of eyes that could slip in and out of her dimension unnoticed.

She hummed to herself, for she knew all she had to do was wait.

Eventually another family would come.

And soon or later there would be children.

* * *

**creepy enough?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Spectrum 6**

Riley stared out the window of the car as her mother drove her to the NSA building to begin the training to control her superpowers with PH. It'd been a week since her initial examination to discover the full range of her capabilities. And after that meeting her parent had told her that she couldn't go back to school or play hockey.

Riley had been heartbroken and distraught. So much in her life had changed already, and now she had to give the things she loved. The things that made her normal. The things that made her herself. She'd been angry and sad, but ultimately she couldn't defy her parents. They went through the proper channels and withdrew her from school and the Foghorns hockey team, soon after the NSA had sent her a private tutor to ensure she wouldn't fall behind in school.

Riley's hair was blue, and her body was releasing small sparks of electricity. Her mother glanced sideways at her, heart tugging at her daughter's distress. But she knew this was for the best. Even if Riley couldn't see it herself. She only hoped that one day Riley would understand.

They eventually reached the building and were escorted to the lower levels by an agent. They were led to the big training room, where Riley was ushered inside. In the middle of the room stood PH. She couldn't help but scowl. PH was the one who had advised her parents to withdraw her from school. That fact made her dislike the Native American woman, no matter how good her intentions were.

She also took note of another figure standing next to her. This figure was dressed in red. It took Riley only a moment to recognize her. She gasped as her whole face lit up, her eyes and hair changing from blue to a shining amber as she sprinted forward in a yellow streak.

"Oh my gosh you're Firestar!" Riley cried excitedly as she stood before the red clad flame powered heroine from Arendale city. The older woman smiled down at her, hair styled in pigtails with one platinum blonde streak and blue eyes.

"Yes I am. And you must be Riley," Firestar said back.

Riley's mother came up to them. "So why is Firestar here?" she asked, trying not to ogle the superhero she'd only ever seen in the news.

"I think it's best if we start with Riley's fire powers. That's why I thought bringing Firestar for today's lesson would be...insightful, for young Riley," PH replied evenly. Riley huffed and turned away, still peeved at the shaman despite her excitement of being in Firestar's presence.

PH escorted Riley's mother out of the room so Firestar and Riley could be alone. Firestar smiled down at the young girl in a friendly manner while Riley stared up at her in admiration.

"Is it it true that you and Ice Queen are sisters? That's what the internet says," Riley blurted out.

Firestar chuckled before nodding in confirmation. "Now then. Today we're going to work on your fire powers," Firestar began. "PH told me about them. She told me they're triggered by your anger?" Riley blushed and nodded. "She also told me about what happened to you. About how you got your powers."

Riley frowned, both at the mention of PH and the memories of how she'd obtained her powers. "Yeah."

"What that man did to you was awful. He's a monster," Firestar said. Riley nodded, eyes and hair beginning to change. Firestar watched as they both became a red. "You didn't deserve that."

"I asked him to let me go. I begged him," Riley said. The ends of her locks began to ignite, small embers crackled into existence.

"But he wouldn't. You were just a lab rat to him," Firestar said.

* * *

Watching from outside the room Riley's mother rounded on PH. "What is she doing? Why does she keep talking about Riley's awful time. This should be something we should be trying to help her forget!"

PH didn't reply, simply held up a hand, beckoning her to be patient.

* * *

"But he wouldn't," Riley said as she clenched her fists at her sides. "He would awful thing to me. He's shocked me! He nearly drowned me! He burned and stabbed at me! All so he could get a reaction!" she cried in anger as the flames began to travel up the end of her locks to spread all over the length of her hair.

"Then he'd treat me as if it was my fault! Like I wasn't trying hard enough! It wasn't fair! I didn't ask for any of it!" Her whole body suddenly became wrapped in flames. Yet she felt no pain from them. Not even her clothes were getting burned.

"And now you can't go to school or play hockey," Anna pressed.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Riley screamed. "Because of him and my powers I don't get to go to school with my friends! I can't play hockey! I just-" she ranted, her breathing becoming ragged and the flames surrounding her getting hotter and bigger.

"Let it out Riley! Scream!" Firestar shouted.

And Riley did just that. All her anger and frustration a the injustice done to her, and how it led to her continued suffering even when she was supposed to be free, back with her parents, living her life!

Riley threw her head back and screamed. The fire around her exploded outward in a great flash of light.

* * *

Inside the room Riley's mother gasped and looked on in worry for her daughter. PH stood at her side, watching the video feed calmly until the fires died down and receded.

* * *

Back in the room Riley's anger had subsided. She breathed deeply, trying to reign it in. Only to blink in realization that she wasn't the only person in the room. She whirled around in worry and cried out, "Firestar!" She feared the worst, that she'd just killed the heroine in her rage.

She stopped to stare in shock as Firestar stood there, crimson flames surrounding every inch of her body and acting as shield that had protected her from Riley's own fires. Firestar smirked at her before the flames surrounding her vanished. She cocked her head to the side. "Better?" she asked Riley. Riley nodded.

Firestar smiled. "Good. But take a look around us Riley," she said as she held her hands out. Riley looked around to see much of the floor scorched, burnt black from her fires. "What is this had been your school? Or the mall? Or the ice rink? You would've have just killed people," Firestar stated. Riley dropped her head in shame.

"Thing about fire powers," Firestar said as she held out her hand. "They easily latch onto rage," she said before a stream of fire shot upward into the air. Riley leapt back in surprise, watching as the crimson flames burned. "And they're dangerous. Trust me on that," Firestar added. Suddenly the flames began to shrink, receding until it was a small fire in her palm.

"But they don't necessarily have to be," Firestar said with a smile. She clenched her hand to snuff out the fires before making an ember appear on the tips of her index fingers. Then she began to wave her hands about. Riley watched in amazement as she drew things in the air with small streams of fire. She wrote out her name before drawing a heart in the air. Riley couldn't help but smile.

"I know you've definitely had it rough Riley. I know your life is changing a lot and it seems like you're being punished. But you've got to trust the people who want to help you. Like PH," Firestar stated. "She's the one who helped me learn to control my powers," she revealed.

"So please, give her and the NSA a chance. A real chance...ok?" Firestar asked as she looked to the girl.

Riley looked to the superheroine. And she could see only good intent in her eyes. Riley relented, nodding in understanding.

"Good. Your lessons will begin soon. But for today," Firestar paused to grin wickedly. "Let's get angry and burn things!" she said as her fists became wrapped in burning crimson flames. Holographic targets began to appear around the room in the shapes of people. Riley looked to them in confusion.

And that's when Firestar started hurling fireball at everything.

"Burn! Burn! Burn pions!" Firestar cried. She suddenly let loose a torrent of flames, waving her hands back and forth as she wiped out the targets. She laughed all the while. "Muhaha! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she crowed evilly. She looked to Riley as the adolescent watched her with wide eyes.

"C'mon Riley. It's fun," Firestar said to encourage her. Then she resumed laughing and hurling fire at the targets. Riley looked back and forth between the targets and the hero. With a shrug she decided to give it a shot, seeing as how she couldn't hurt Firestar anyway.

She focused on angry thought, something she had to spare as of late and activated her flaming powers. She held her hands out, gasping in amazement as fireballs shot outward.

"Good job Riley. But do the laugh. It's fun," Firestar stated before she threw her head back and began to cackle like a pyromaniac.

* * *

Inside the observation room Riley's mother watched on. Slightly worried that Firestar might be a bad influence. PH palmed her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I swear she's really a good hero," PH said to vouch on behalf of her insane looking student.

* * *

And so Riley began to regularly see PH every day for a month. She kept diligently to her school work as to not fall behind. But once she was finished her mother, father, or both when available would take her to the NSA building. PH worked with her, helping her come to better understand her powers and how to trigger them. She also helped her learn to maintain emotional control.

As PH had said, the training was hard for Riley. For she was esily frustrated, losing concentration and prone to outburts of rage. But she was also determined. She practiced PH's lessons on her own like she would hockey, hoping and knowing that the sooner she learned control, the sooner she would have the things she loved to do back.

Riley's mother watched from the observation room, mouth ajar and breath stolen from her. She'd been the one to most often come with Riley to PH's lessons. But what her daughter was capable off still took her breath away.

She watched as Riley held ten tons above her head.

Inside the training room PH stood before Riley as the young teen supported tens tons above head. PH smiled. Riley had learned to use memories to trigger her powers. Of all her powers Riley easily preffered her telekinetic abilities. And that was because they mimicked Limelight's. PH believed her telekinetic abilities did so because of a subconcious desire to emulate her favorite hero.

"How do you feel Riley?" PH asked.

"Fine," Riley said as she looked to PH.

"Think you can handle more weight?" PH asked.

"I guess," Riley said.

PH raised a hand up, and in a moment more weight was placed onto Riley's. Riley's eye twitched and PH noticed her arms begin to shake. "Seems 10 tons is still your limit," PH said thoughtfully. "But before I stop the excercise I want you to do something," PH said. Riley cocked her head.

"Teleport to me," PH said as she pointed to her side.

"I can't. You know I can only use one power at a time," Riley reminded her. "If I switch to teleportation I might get crushed."

"If you only do what you know you can do, then you'll never be more than you are," PH said sagely. "Humans are complex beings Riley. We're capable of feeling more than one emotion at once. You can feel both joy and sadness. Anger and disgust," PH told her.

"You're powers come from your mind Riley. And the mind has no limits. If you believe in yourself, there is nothing you cannot do," PH said to encourage her.

Riley stared at PH before deciding to give it a shot. She shut her eyes. Trying to channel her fear, which was the trigger to her teleportation powers. She thought of what she was afraid of.

It wasn't too long before she could think of something.

In a flash of purple light Riley vanished and reappeared at PH's side. The weight slammed onto the ground where she once stood. PH smiled before looking down at Riley. Her hair and eyes had changed. With the hair on half her head being lavender and other half being amber. In addition one eyes was purple while the other was yellow.

"Good job Riley," PH said as the young girl looked down at her hands in amazement.

"Well you've done well these weeks Riley. I think you can go back to school now," PH said.

Riley gasped and looked up at PH with bright smile. "Really?

PH nodded. "Yes. But be careful about your emotions. Don't be afraid to feel, but don't let your emotions control you. And if you ever need anything the NSA will be there for you."

Riley nodded and soon enough PH declared their session over. Riley rushed to her mother and hugged her excitedly. She told her that PH said she could go back to school now. Riley's mother smiled, promising to look into enrolling her back in as soon as possible. They left, heading home while Riley internally beamed.

Once they got hom Riley went up to her room and flopped down on her bed. Happy and content. Her ordeal had become a distant memory. And now she could see a silver lining. She sat up, looking at her hands and cocking her head. She focused, pulling up memories. Blue electricity crackled between her fingers. Fire erupted in her plam. She teleported herself to the chair in her room.

She smiled, pulling up one last memory as she began to float above her chair. She looked down, doing a mid air twirl and laughing in exhileration. Riley looked around the room before her gaze fell to her window. She began to get an idea. A crazy but fun idea.

She couldn't stop herself as she drifted over to it, opened it, and then flew out of it. She flew up, floating over her home and getting higher and higher. Soon she touched the clouds. She waved her hand through one, marveling at the moisture left on her hand. With a laugh she willed herself higher, soaring among the clouds.

She did twirls in mid air, laughing in delight. She saw some birds flying ahead and surged forward to scare them. They all went flying in panic. Riley whooped as she put on speed, flying over the city and toward the golden gate bridge. She hovered above it, watching the cars pass beneath her. She breathed in the air and sighed.

Having superpowers was awesome.

Suddenly her attention was grabbed by a loud crash. Riley turned in mid air, eventually catching sight of a golden streak approaching rapidly from the distance. Rley stared in amazement, gasping as it flew low, under the bridge. Riley watched it curiously until it took a sudden and sharp turn upward.

She backpedaled in mid air as it came right for her. But she couldn't get away as it began to rapidly circle her. Riley was spinning, looking for but seeing no way out of a golden vortex. Then streak suddenly vanished, and the vortex went along with it. Riley gaped before looking around, taking note of something behind her out of the corner of her eye.

She whipped around and gasped.

"Hey Riley," said the purple and gold clad figure.

"LIMELIGHT!" Riley cheered in delight as she surged forward and threw her arms around her. She squeezed the heroine tightly. Limelight let out a breath in surprise and laughed.

"Wow. You've gotten strong Riley," Limelight commented. Riley looked up to her and smiled in pride. The pair landed atop the bridge and began to cat. Riley told Limelight of her time with the NSA the past few weeks. Limelight smiled, impressed and complimented the girl on learning control.

Riley showcased all of her powers except one, further impressing the heroine.

"Cool," Limelight said. Riley beamed.

"So then," Limelight said as she stood up. "Let's see how fast you can fly," Limelight challenged. Riley leapt up and nodded. Limelight stood at the edge of the tower. Riley stood beside her. "On you mark," Limelight said as she began to gather her energies.

"Get set." Riley narrowed her eyes, focusing her mind.

"Go!"

They both leapt from the towers and flew, two yellow blur streaking across the sky. Limelight dropped low so they could fly over the water away from San Francisco bay. She looked back, not flying at full speed to give Riley a fighting chance. Riley struggled to keep up.

"C'mon Riley! Keep up!" Limelight called back tauntingly.

Riley narrowed her eyes as she tried to will herself to move forward faster. She began to close the distance. Limelight arched a brow as she noted Riley putting on speed. The two of them flew so fast that they disturbed the water beneath them. She gave her a smile, beckoning her forward and inviting a challenge.

Riley closed her eyes and tried to think of the happiest memory she could think of. And the memory that came to mind was the memory of reuniting with her parents, after having escaped from her captor, and meeting her favorite hero who had treated her with such kindness she'd never known someone was capable of.

Limelight's eyes widened as Riley's hair began to glow brighter and she gained speed. Limelight saw a cone of air beginning to form in front of her as she began approaching the speed of sound. Riley felt herself getting faster and faster, feeling the joy of freedom and flight that further pushed her past her limits.

Until she felt a vibration in her pocket. Riley's eyes snapped open as she came to an arupt stop. Limelight did the same. Floating over to her as Riley pulled out a phone and answered it. Judging by what she was hearing, it was the girl's parents. Riley stuttered apologies before promising to return as soon as possible.

Riley hung up before looking to Limelight apologetically. "Sorry Limelight, I need to go."

"It's alright Riley. It was good to see you," Limelight said with a smile. Riley smiled back before giving her a hug in goodbye. She began flying back home, pausing to look back at Limelight. The heroine gave her a wave before she shot off, breaking the sound barrier with a loud crash.

Riley watched her dissapear into the distance, wishing she could have had a bit more time before she flew back home.

Her parents told her that they and the NSA had made the proper arrangements to have her enrolled back into her school within two weeks time. Riley squealed in joy, hugging her parents in thanks before rushing upstairs.

* * *

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. And the morning of school Riley woke up excited. As her alarm went off she zapped it off with a spark of electricity. Then she teleported herself to the bathroom. She self toasted some bread before making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast. Her parents came down to greet her, asking if they wanted them to walk her to school. Riley told them she was fine and left, hopping to school, eager to see her friends, and even...learn.

She stopped at the gate, taking the building in. She took a breath before putting on a smile. After what she'd been through, there was nothing she could not handle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Riley's house her parents had let in a visitor. NSA Director Rick Dicker had come to the door, surprising the two of them. They allowed him to come in before letting him have a seat at their table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. Good to see you both," Dicker said to them both with a nod.

"Director Dicker," Mrs. Andersen said with a smile. She nudged her husband in the ribs.

"Director," her husband said with a slow nod.

"I apologize for my...timing, the last time we spoke. I hope Riley is doing well," he said in earnest.

"She is Mr. Dicker. Thank you," Mrs. Andersen said in thanks.

Dicker smiled and let out a satisfied hum. "I'm glad we could help her. But that's not the only reason I'm here," he began.

Riley's parents arched their brows.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andersen, you daughter has obtained extraordinary powers. And we at the NSA believe that she could do a lot of good with them. So I've come to see what you'd think about letting Riley become a superhero?"

Riley's parents gasped and leapt up in shock. They sputtered about how she was only a child. How they didn't want her to do anything dangerous. They didn't care whether she had powers or not.

Dicker waited for them to calm down. "I understand your concern. But soon enough your choice won't matter. When Riley turns 18 she can become a government sign hero."

"What I'm proposing is a kind of...hero apprenticeship program, if you will."

"Hero apprenticeship?" Mrs. Andersen asked.

"It's something we're trying. We basically pair young supers with a more experienced hero so they can gain experience fighting crime do that they'll be prepared to go solo," Dicker explained.

"An older, more experienced hero? Who do you have in mind for Riley?" Mr. Andersen asked.

"It's not Firestar, is it?" Mrs. Andersen asked in worry.

"We have someone in mind," Dicker revealed.

* * *

Meanwhile, several black vans began pulling up to Riley's school. Men began clambering out, weaing black suits and carrying weapons. And among them was a man with a white lab coat. Half his face was covered in a wicked burn. He eyed the school with a smile.

"Found you C-16," he said to himself.

"Or should I say...Riley Andersen."

* * *

**new chap**

**ok, so I saw zootopia recently, and I loved it! I've been thinking about adding the characters into the au. I've been thinking about giving Judy a drabble, just I'd humanize her and give her superpowers! What does everyone think of that?**


	43. Chapter 43

A grocery store in Arch Aide city was being robbed. The robbers had cased out the store, waiting for just the right moment before springing into action. They drew their weapons, forcing everyone to put their hands up. Even the manager who had been out of the office was unable to hit the panic button. The robbers spread out, compelling all the shoppers in the store to get on the ground and keep their hands out of their pockets.

They went to the back to get the rest of the employees who didn't work the floor. One began to walk by each and every isle in search of any stragglers. And suddenly he stopped when he saw a woman, back to him and facing the wine selection. He narrowed his eyes, shouting at her to get down. The woman ignored him.

The woman wore a blue shirt with jeans and simple flats. She was blonde. She was either deep in thought, or genuinely ignoring him. He raised his weapon and approached. He didn't want to have to shoot her. All they wanted was to pull of the robbery, not add a murder to their crime.

The woman reached a hand out and selected a bottle of wine, examining the label as he stood directly behind her. He had his weapon pointed directly at the back of her head. He tried to give her one last warning when she suddenly jerked to his right and reached her hand out behind her to grab his gun. She managed to pull it out of his grip in surprise and before he could do anything the bottle of wine collided with his temple and knocked him out.

The woman looked down at him, face set in a frown. She examined his gun checking to see how much ammo she had in it before placing it in her belt, putting the wine in her cart, and pushing it along.

The other robbers had heard their comrade's pained cry and rushed to check on him. But to their shock he was out cold. They began to look around, searching for anyone they could have missed. Two of them found the woman again. She was at the end of an isle, examining a bag of flour. They shouted at her before rushing toward her. But what they hadn't expected was the floor to be covered in vegetable oil. They all slipped and went sliding down the aisle to stop at the woman's feet. She swiftly kicked all three of them across the face. She took their weapons and put them in the cat before grabbing an extra bag of flour.

She moved onto another aisle, slowly browsing the shelves as she mentally checked off the list in her head. Suddenly a group of three robbers appeared in front of her. She lobbed her extra bag of flour at them. They followed it with their eyes as it arched through the air before she raised her gun up and shot it. It exploded in a burst of white, covering and blinding them. From the makeshift smokescreen the cart came rolling through before hitting the center one on the stomach.

The woman quickly closed in on them, striking the one to the left with the handle of her gun to knock him out. As one of the men raised their guns she grabbed the barrel and pushed it away, pointing at his comrade to ensure he wouldn't fire. She punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain before she drove her elbow into the back of his head. As he went down she kicked the last man in the stomach before uppercutting him.

He dropped like a rock before she picked up his weapons and moved on.

The man watching the front of the store began to grow worried as he called out to his comrades, only for none of them to answer. He held his rifle in hand, gripping it tightly as it began to shake. But then a woman pushing a cart strolled out of one of the aisle before making her way to a checkout lane. He stared at her, eyes wide as she began to talk with one of the check out girls.

"Ma'am I wanted to know if this coupon was still good? I know it expired recently but I was hoping-"

"Hey!" the man said as he began to approach. Smooth as silk she grabbed her gun, pointed it at him, and fired. He went down with a cry. His left hand applied pressure to his right shoulder, where she'd shot him. He screamed in pain as blood leaked between his fingers.

"Oh it's just a flesh wound you panzy," the woman said with an eye roll. She looked back to the checkout girl, placing the gun down onto the counter before holding out her coupon.

"Now about this coupon," she continued.

Ten minutes later the woman strolled out of the grocery store as the police arrived. She was quite content and proud of herself.

She'd gotten them to honor the expired coupon.

* * *

Later in the evening a man entered his home. He let out a gusty sigh, taking off his tool belt and letting it fall to the ground.

He also took off his cap and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Honey!? I'm home," he called out. He saw light coming from the kitchen. He made his way toward it and entered, finding his wife sitting there in a black dress and giving him a loving smile. She'd prepared a candlelit dinner, with a full course cooked meal sitting on the table for him.

"Oh. What's the occasion hun'?" he asked as he slid into the seat across from her.

"No occasion darling. Just thought my husband and I could enjoy a nice dinner," she said with a shrug.

He smiled at her, staring into her blue eyes and wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Honey. You are one _dynamite_ gal," he said dreamily.

His wife smiled. And that smile was reserved only for him.

And making Sergeant Calhoun smile was no easy feat.

They began to eat their dinner, enjoying each other's company and Calhoun's cooking.

"So anything interesting today?" Felix asked.

Calhoun paused, looking up at him and smiling in pride. "I got the grocery store to accept an expired coupon."

* * *

**new chap**


	44. Chapter 44

**Earth X/Y**

Meridus Dunbroch walked the halls of the Berk branch of DunBroch Industries. The young man in his early twenties was tall and well built. With a solid muscular build that was leaner than his father's. He had his father's fiery red hair, which he usually wore back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He had a small patch of hair covering his chin and striking blue eyes.

As the recent owner and CEO of his family's company he was determined to make the already prestigious company greater and more successful than it already was. And so the first thing he wanted to do was check out it's most active branch. The Berk branch.

As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone carrying papers. The papers fell to the floor as he rebounded back a step. He immediately met the eyes of a young woman about his age. She was few inches shorter, with fair skin, green eyes, auburn hair, and a lightly freckled face.

Her eyes went wide and she flushed before immediately kneeling down to pick up the papers. She started spout apologies rapidly as she scooped up her papers. Meridus knelt down to assist her, but she hurriedly snatched them all away before clutching them to her chest and mumbling another apology a goodbye and then leaving.

Meridus watched her go, arching a brow curiously before continuing to explore the Berk branch.

But it wasn't too long before he saw her again. He watched her work in the lab, drawing up designs for a propulsion system while sipping coffee. He asked some of the nearby employees who she was.

"Oh. That's Hicca," one of them said.

"Hicca?" he asked at the odd name.

"Well her real name is Henrietta. But she hates that name," he went on to explain.

"What field does she work in?"

"To be honest...all of them," the man stated. "She dabbles in a bit of every field, from engineering, to aeronautics, computer design, energy, and even robotics. She's probably the smartest person we have here."

Meridus hummed, observing the girl. She wore thick round round glasses and kept her long haired tied back in a ponytail. He cocked his head, finding her...somewhat pretty.

And then as she made to take another sip from her coffee, she missed her mouth and ended up spilling it on her lab coat. She groaned aloud at the big stain on her coat. Finally Meridus left to continue his tour.

Meanwhile, Hicca's eyes flicked over to Meridus' direction. As she'd hoped, spilling the coffee had gotten him to leave. She never liked it when someone observed her a little too closely.

* * *

Later that night Meridus returned to his penthouse apartment he was staying at during his time in Berk. He loosened his tie and poured himself a drink. Today had been insightful. Letting him know what he had at his disposal at the Berk branch.

And it let him know about one of its greatest minds. Hicca. Apparently she was a certified genius, with an IQ that went into Einstein territory. He looked forward to getting to know her.

He took a few hearty swallows of his scotch as he stared out the window and over the city. He was bored out of his mind.

He smiled to himself before retreating to his room.

He knew exactly how to fix that.

* * *

Hicca pushed open the door to her apartment, groceries in hand and a large bag of cat food. Almost immediately her large housecat and pet came up to her, yowling for food.

"I know Mr. Bossy," she said as she kicked her door closed and then proceeded to put everything away before giving her demanding cat some food. She stroked his fur as he ate and smiled. Then she stood up before making her way to her bedroom.

She checked the time and knelt down to reach under her bed. She dragged out the briefcase under it, pausing as she noticed the sticky note attached to it.

She read it:

_Hey Hicca. Fixed your suit up. Hope you like it._

_J._

Hicca frowned as she opened the briefcase. Finding the leather suit inside. She began to dress. Placing on the leather skin tight suit, complete with a utility belt and wrist cuffs. She also placed on a mask that covered her eyes. Her dark green eyes changed color, becoming an acid green while her pupils narrowed to thin cat like slits. Her hands began to tremble as sharp black claws grew out of the ends of her fingers. Another set of razor sharp teeth slid over her normal ones. She cracked her knuckles and wiggled her jaw before heading back to her bedroom. She stepped onto the fire escape, pausing to breath in the fresh knight air before jumping onto the guardrail and leaping out into the night.

She ran across rooftops, easily clearing gaps that were sometimes a hundred feet wide. Despite the dark she could see like it were bright as day.

Soon enough a figure began to drift alongside of her. Hicca slid to a stop, looking up to frown at her friend and partner who was giving her a cheeky smile.

"Hey Fury, like the outfit?" she asked.

Hicca frowned at the woman's cheekiness. "Oh yeah. It's amazing," she said sarcastically. "Just one question...WHERE THE HELL IS THE REST OF IT!" she shouted as she gestured to the upper portion of the body suit, which had been removed, revealing bare skin around her shoulders and upper back alongside a plunging neckline with a zipper that didn't zip up all the way. She looked down at herself subconsciously, not liking how the suit also exposed bits of cleavage, pushing them together to make them look bigger.

"Hey. If you got it, flaunt it," the woman said with a shrug and a grin.

"I'm a superhero, Spirit. Not a stripper," she said indignantly.

Her partner, the Winter Spirit, giggled at her expense. The woman floating off the ground had long snow white hair and pale skin. Her blue eyes were shining with mischief and covered by a blue eye mask as she had her hooked wooden cane slung across her shoulders. She wore a deep blue dress that was white along her shoulders and had her emblem, a snowflake on the center of her chest. The dress went down to her waist where it met a brown skirt. Her feet her covered by a pair of matching blue boots.

"Never underestimate the power of cleavage," her partner joked.

Fury took a swipe at her. But her hand ended up passing right through her body. Winter Spirit stuck her tongue out at her playfully before flying across the rooftops with her partner jogging close behind.

Hicca was a superhero. She was called Night Fury. She had the powers of a dragon, which she'd obtained after being exposed to the mysterious magic of the Dragon's Eye. She had heightened strength, speed, senses, and durability. Alongside claws and the ability to breath fire.

Her partner, the Winter Spirit, also had powers that derived from mystical origins. She could fly, channel ice and snow through her cane, and could become invisible and intangible at will.

The pair eventually made their way to break up a illegal weapons smuggling den. They burst in and attacked. Winter Spirit frozen people in place, lashing out with her cane and legs while Night Fury through powerful punches and kicked, sending people flying across the warehouse while bullets bounced off her. Everywhere bullets struck, thick and durable black scales defended before fading away.

Soon enough their was no one left to fight. But a few tried getting away, loading into a car and taking off in a screech of wheels.

The heroines pursed, not intent on letting them get away, only to hear a crash come from outside the warehouse. They came out and saw that the SUV had crashed in a street light. They cocked their heads curiously before noting something off.

A single arrow protruding out of one of the front wheels. Fury tugged it out to examine it before looking around, wondering who could have done such a thing. She lifted the arrow up to her nose and gave it a sniff, committing the scent to memory for later.

She dropped the arrow and left it where it was so that she and her partner could apprehend the criminals.

* * *

Meanwhile, the duo was being watched from a pair of binoculars. A man in a cloak surveyed them from afar. He heard of Berk's superheros of course. So naturally he was interested in what they were capable of.

As he was watching his attention became fixed on the one in black. He looked her up and down, liking what he saw. Tall, long legs, curvy body, long hair...can knock a man out in one punch.

"Ah think I'm in love," he said to himself.

* * *

**alternate universe **


	45. Chapter 45

**Supercop**

"Foolish police. You are no match for VECTOR!" shouted a villain with a strange penchant for aquatic themed weaponry. He was stealing from the city bank in the financial district, thousands of dollars in one go. And he was practically unstoppable in his giant, bipedal, and powerful roboshark. The thing was at least 15 feet tall, with Vector safely housed inside, watching as the police barricaded him in.

The people around fled in terror, abandoning cars as they simply ran for their lives. The police set up their perimeter, with the chief grabbing a bullhorn.

"Vector. This is Chief Bongo of precinct one. You are under arrest for theft and reckless endangerment. You are surrounded. Exit your shark and come out with your hands up or we will use force to apprehend you," the Chief warned. Chief Bongo was a tall well built african american police officer, and despite the situation he was completely calm.

Vector only laughed, his voice coming out of the sharks speakers in a loud cackle. "You ain't got nothin copper! I know this city has no superhero. And you have no way to stop me!"

Well Vector was right about one thing, the city did not have a resident superhero.

Didn't mean it wasn't well defended.

With negotiations off the table Bongo lowered his bull horn. Time for the secret weapon.

"Officer Hopps!" he shouted.

Immediately one of his officers rushed to his side, standing at attention and giving him a respectful, "Sir!" The officer at his side was a young woman. She was rather short, dwarfed by the massive build of Chief Bongo. She was actually the shortest officer on the force. She had a slender and lithe figure along with a round face with long grey hair that were tied back into voluminous pigtails. Her outfit consisted of blue pants and a blue shirt which was covered by a black kevlar vest, knee pads, and wrist covering. She had thick steeled toed black boots and a utitly belt at her wasit with a silver buckle.

Chief Bongo narrowed his eyes at Vector and then pointed. "Apprehend," he commanded lowly.

Officer Hopps, or Judy, narrowed her eyes and gave a nod. "Sir yes sir," she said as she began marching forward. The other officers backed up, keeping their weapons at the read as Judy walked through the abandoned cars to stop a few meters away. Vector stared her down, wondering what the Chief thought this lone officer, who was downright puny, could hope do by herself.

Judy began to stretch her legs, breathing steadily to warm up her muscles as she prepared. Vector watched on, smirking from inside his metal shark. "Ha! This is your secret weapon!?" he called out in disbelief and laughter.

Judy ignored his ramblings as she heard and felt her heart began to rapidly beat in her chest. Her chest rose and fell as her hands trembled and curled at her sides. Small black nails began to grow out of the tips of her fingers, she felt her front two teeth grow longer. Blood rushed through her entire body before finally her brown eyes became a purple.

When she was done with her transformation she took a battle stance and began to bounce on her toes, hopping from foot to foot. Vector watched on, unimpressed and ignorant to the small changes her body had undergone.

"I am Vector! And I commit crimes with both direction and-"

As he prepared to finish his statement Judy raised a leg up, toes pointed into the air as she pivoted her body and then brought it down. Her heel slammed into the backside of an empty car with so much force that it flipped backwards and into the air.

"Magnitude," Vector finished in shock. As the car came fully off the ground Judy gave a small hop. She twisted her body and rammed foot into the underside of the car, sending it flying at Vector. It hit the robot, making it stumble back. Vector was shocked. In the next moment Judy's feet hit the ground. She pressed her feet into the pavement with enough force to crack it, and then she went speeding at Vector like a bullet.

The next thing Vector knew was that he was being knocked back. He gaped inside his suit as Judy delivered a powerful kick, enough to knock his shark back several yards. He quickly regained his senses and pointed the shark's arms at her. Bullets began firing. The officers took cover while Judy dodged and weaved between the cars for cover. She vaulted over one, curling into a ball as gunfire hit the car's opposite side. She tried to peek out, only to duck when a bullet nearly hit her.

She frowned and grunted as she fell onto her hands and knees and threw her right leg back. Her foot hit the car door, denting the frame of it before the car went lurching away from her. Actually sliding across the street and toward Vector with a loud screech.

Vector yelped as the shark fell over the car as it came sliding at it's feet. He quickly managed to get the shark up, only for Judy to be coming at him. As he raised his weapons to fire Judy suddenly began to sprint around him in a circle, moving so fast she was only a blue blur. He tried to get a lock, firing his guns wildly in an attempt to hit her. But he missed every time.

The other officers watched, silently cheering Judy on as she battled the villain.

As Vector whirled around in an attempt to find her he realized she was suddenly gone. He looked around, finding her nowhere in sight until he looked up. Judy was already coming down, heel up in the air before she brought it down. She aimed for the elbow joint in the shark's right arm, her heel cleaving through it like a battle axe. As she landed she cracked the concrete at her feet before staying low and sweeping her legs across the ground.

She tripped the shark, knocking it's legs out from under it despite it's great size and weight before flipping to it's other side and smashing her foot down on the left join, breaking the arm off and kicking it away. Vector began to grow panicked as he used the sharks thruster to get it up on it's feet. He was momentarily stumped at his next course of action when Judy threw her heel up.

Her heel hit the underside of the shark's mouth, actually managing to knock it into the air before Judy then began to throw her leg up repeatedly. Her foot hit the shark over and over again as she threw chain kicks with the speed of a machine gun. Her kicks rattled the entire shark, shaking it up on the inside as Vector began to grow panicked.

Judy planted her leg down and spun, only to use her opposite leg, throwing it up for another series of chain kicks. The shark's armor had a multide of dents as the frame began to grow weak. She ended her assault, letting it fall onto the ground with it's front facing the sky.

"Come out with your hands up," Judy commanded as she stood before the downed robot. She heard a hissing noise and a series of whirs coming from within the robot and leapt back warily. It split open to reveal a small escape pod with Vector curled up neatly insisde.

"So long copper!" he shouted as the pod rocketed into the air.

Vector laughed, believing he was going to get away despite his loss. But Judy followed him with her eyes, determining his path before bending her legs, pressing her feet into the ground, and then leaping after him. She bounded between buildings, gaining more and more height before finally putting herself in Vector's path in midair.

Vector shouted in alarm and surprise as Judy twisted her body, kicking the pod with all her might back toward the ground.

The pod collided with the ground, creating a small crater before the dust and debris cleared away. Judy landed without a scratch, approaching the pod and pulling out her gun. She stood before it, pointing her gun at it and orderign Vector to come out. The pod opened, revealing Vector.

He was dizzy and a little nauseous, but otherwise fine. Judy holstered her gun before pulling out her hand cuffs and slapping them on his wrists. She read him his rights as she pulled him out of the hole and began walking him toward her fellow officers who cheered for her.

Reporters began to swarm her as Vector was placed into a car.

"Judy! How does it feel to be the first police officer to have superpowers?" one of them asked.

"Judy, what exactly are your powers?"

"Judy!"

Judy tried her best to shy away from the all the cameras as she was keen on getting Vector into a cell.

Luckily, Chief Bongo stood before her. He ushered them away before one man asked one last question.

"Officer Hopps. Why not become a superhero?"

Judy stopped before turning around to face him. "Me? A superhero?" she asked incredulously. "I don't think so. I'm a police officer. Cut me open and I'll bleed blue," she stated with a firm nod. With that she got into her car and took her prisoner to the precinct for processing.

As Vector had said, the city had no superhero.

But it had one supercop.

* * *

**new chap.**

**I did it! I have no shame! Superpowered Judy Hopps**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Team**

The streets of Berk were under attack. Robotic dragons were swarming over the streets, firing into building and cars below, sending the people screaming and running in terror. The robots were Drago Bludvists', a maniacal madman hellbent on world domination and destroying his nemesis Night Fury. But on this such occasion, Drago wasn't the one behind the attack.

These robots were being controlled by the crime lord of Berk. Alvin the Treacherous. The man cackled as he watched the destruction from atop a building, enjoying how the people were scrambling for their lives. But what he loved most was watching Night Fury struggle as he flew above the streets, fighting the robots in an attempt to protect the people.

Fury blasted and punched at the robots, firing missiles and his plasma blasts to destroy them and draw their attention. But they were many. All armed and powerful, a near match for his battlesuit in strength. But he fought on. He blasted a robot in the chest, sending it careening toward the ground where it remained still.

He hovered in midair, turning as five more came at him. He raised his hands up to blast at them when ice flew over his head, piercing the heads and bodies of the robots and destroying them. Fury glanced over his shoulder as Frost approached, stopping to hover at his side.

"Need a hand?" Frost asked with a cheeky grin.

Fury stared at him from beneath his helmet. "No," he growled out before flying at more robots.

"Ok. Guess I'll just watch," Frost said sarcastically.

Below some of the robots were on the ground, firing at the people fleeing on foot. A man tripped. Allowing one of the robots to get a lock on him. It raised its arm up and opened fire. The man shouted and closed his eyes. But something black and fast raced past the bullets, grabbing him and moving him out of the way and to safety.

The man looked to see him being held in the arms of a woman in black, wearing a scarf bandanna over her face and a leather jacket. She put him down. "You should probably run," she said. He nodded before turning tail and fleeing. Mavis turned to see the robot moving toward her. It raised an arm to fire when she vanished. The robot paused, scanners looking around before something landed on top of it.

Mavis grabbed the robot by the head and pulled upward with all her might. With a grunt she ripped the head off it's body. As it fell to the ground she leapt into the air. She twisted, looking at the other robots on the ground before hurling the head at it. The robot staggered back from the impact allowing her to close the distance.

She tackled it to the ground, grabbing it by the arm before pulling. She ripped it off and then began to beat it with it's own arm until it was immobile. Suddenly she was hit from behind, shot. She staggered forward and fell to a knee, blue eyes glowing and a snarl escaping her throat as she moved toward the robot that'd snuck up on her. She kicked it in the chest, sending it stumbling back.

Mavis had no idea why she'd come. Why she was doing this. She wasn't a superhero. She didn't save people.

But she felt she couldn't just let people die. Not if she could do...something about it.

Frost looked down and whistled, impressed by Mavis' raw power. She was ripping them apart with her bare hands.

Literally.

He and Fury kept battling in the air, slowly but surely dwindling the robots down. They worked remarkably well despite their dislike for each other he noticed. If Fury wasn't such a jerk, he might not mind working with him more often.

But then, one of the robots that was armed with missiles fired. But to the heroes' surprise, they weren't the target. The missiles flew right by them, flying into an apartment building and destroying an entire level. The building began to go down, and that when they both heard a scream. Fury's scanners pinpointed it coming from the the level below the floor that had been shot out.

He flew toward the sound of the noise as Frost continued fighting the robots. He landed at the open window, pausing to brace the collapsing ceiling. He groaned, taking note of the child standing there as the building shook and continued to collapse.

"C'mon," he called out, holding out an arm. The child stared at him, eyes wide with fear. "Come on," he urged. But the child was too afraid. They took a step back. And then Fury saw the floor at the child's feet crack.

"NO!" he shouted. The child let out a scream as the floor beneath their feet collapsed and they went falling through it.

Suddenly a small black shape flitted over his shoulder. "I got him," he heard a tiny voice call back. In a puff of purple smoke Mavis dived down into the hold and after the child. She caught them before they hit the ground. She held the child to her chest, weaving through rubble and debris before she jumped out a window.

She dropped down a few stories before landing on her feet unscathed. She let go of the child, pulling back to inspect them. It was a young boy. She offered him a smile, and then she noticed her bandanna had fallen off. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her fangs.

Then suddenly the boy threw his arms around her.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Mavis' eyes were wide in surprise. That wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting. Soon an adult who knew the child came and took him from her. He looked back as he was led away, smiling and waving at her gratefully.

"Good job M," Frost said as he landed beside her.

"He wasn't afraid of me," Mavis whispered, astounded.

"You were his hero," Frost explained.

Fury landed beside her. She looked to him. He looked at her. He only gave a nod. She nodded back before the three of them looked up at the remaining robots. They all narrowed their eyes before rushing at them.

The three of them worked together, tearing through the rest of the robots. They made quick work of them. Clearing out the people and saving lives. Soon enough Alvin had fled because there were none left.

Fury looked around, finding him nowhere in sight.

The three of them stood side by side, breathing hard as they took in their victory. With the cops handling the clean up they left.

Fury invited them to the cove, silent as they followed him. He led them down into his base, following him as he sat down at his supercomputer. Deep in thought.

The others stared at him, wondering what was on his mind.

"You were right Frost," he said out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" Frost asked in surprise.

"That kid. He almost died. All because he was was afraid of me," Fury muttered, realization settling on him. "You were right. What's the point of being a hero if the good people don't know I'm there to protect them?"

He shook his head. "Something needs to change. I need to change."

Frost stared at him, shocked by this sudden change.

"Maybe I should start by letting people in," he said. He suddenly stood up, looking to the others as he placed the hands on either side of his helmet. They watched in surprise as he removed it. Completely revealing himself to them.

"My name is Henry Haddock," he said, offering them a smile.

"Haddock," Frost repeated. "Like Haddock Industries?" Henry nodded. "Whoa. Dude you must be rich," he whistled.

"Filthy," Henry confirmed. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know that I've probably been...a major asshole. But maybe we can start over?"

Frost gave him a smile. "Meh. No sweat man," he said casually as he placed his staff on his shoulder.

Then Henry looked to Mavis. "And I'm sorry Mavis. For the way I treated you. The things I said to you. You may not be human, but you're no monster."

Mavis blinked in surprise and flushed. "It's uh...ok," she said in acceptance.

"So. If you'd like. After I make you some blood substitutes I can send you wherever you'd like. First class," he offered.

Mavis blinked as he mulled it over. She looked away, flushing and pursing her lips in thought. "Actually-" he began. The men arched their brows at her. "I kind of liked using my powers to help people. It felt...good."

"Oh. Someone's got the hero bug," Frost said with a smirk.

"I wanna stay," Mavis finally admitted.

Henry hummed in thought as he took a seat. "Alright. How about this," he said to them. They looked to him. "We become a team," he proposed. "Mavis if you'd like, you can stay at my place. I have plenty of room," he added.

"A team huh?" Frost said, mulling it over. "I don't know. I did just go solo...but why not? I've always been more of a team kind of guy anyway," he said with a shrug.

Henry smiled at his new friends. The smiled back. They were an odd trio. A genius billionaire, a magic hockey player, and a vampire. But they were probably just what each other needed.

For the first time in a long time Hiccup was truly happy. He wasn't ready to tell these two everything. But he knew that he needed them. Somewhere along the way he'd forgotten why he'd made his armors. He'd made them to help people. Not just to hurt or punish them.

So it was time to let go of the past and let these people into his heart.

And to finally become the hero he was meant to be.

* * *

**new chap.**


	47. Chapter 47

Hiccup groaned, eyelids fluttering as he began to come to. He felt his head throbbing and he came to realize he was sitting in a chair, his hands bound behind him and a bright light shining in his face. "What happened?" he asked aloud.

"He's awake," he heard someone whisper. Hiccup blinked, squinting against the light as he made out several figures before him. The light was moved out of his face, allowing him to take in the armed thugs before him. There looked to be about...20 of them. This situation was all to familiar to Hiccup.

He'd been kidnapped. Again.

When you're a billionaire who doesn't use bodyguards this tended to happen.

"Now then, Mr. Haddock-"

"Hey fellas. How about you untie me and I write you all a really big check. One with lots of zeros," he offered. The men blinked, their leader at a loss for words. "That's why I'm here right? Ransom off the billionaire?" They all looked around, hardly believing it was this easy.

No one would think it odd for a billionaire to pay for his safety, so he could write them some money and no one would think anything of it beside a man trying to live.

"So we got a deal? My checkbook is in my coat," he said. He realized and remembered he was wearing a coat. A fancy going out kind of coat. What had he been doing before being beamed over the head? He strove to remember, but the throbbing of his skull made it hard to focus.

The ringleader motioned with his head toward him. One of the men grabbed a knife and cut his binds. Hiccup rubbed his wrists, looking around to find him in some kind of warehouse. He saw window on the upper story indicating it was night time. And the only lighting came from the hanging light from the ceiling.

Hiccup reached into his coat and pulled out his checkbook. "Ah. No pen. Any of you have one?" he asked as he looked around. All of them began to pat themselves down.

As they did Hiccup pursed his lips, trying to remember what he'd been doing before hand.

His thought were interrupted as light suddenly exploded a few meters away. The thugs looked around in surprise as Hiccup's head shot up.

Oh yeah he'd been on a date with his girlfriend.

More lights began burst, shot out until only the one above Hiccup remained. The men began to draw their weapon and spread out. Peering into the darkness. They could all hear quiet footsteps, swiftly moving all around the warehouse, making it impossible to determine where they were coming from.

And then they started to scream. Hiccup winced, hearing pained cries, bones breaking, gunfire, wooden crates splintering, and glass shattering.

Merida obviously had not appreciated their date being interrupted. And after several hours of doing her makeup and squeezing herself into a nice dress and shoes she hated all for him, he didn't blame her.

The panicked screams of the men all eventually stopped. Hiccup tried to peek into the darkness, hearing footsteps and making out a shape advancing toward him. One of the thugs, the leader, stepped into the light, arm hanging limp at his side, a black eye swollen shut, nose and mouth bleeding, and a look of absolute regret on his face.

He let out a groan as he fell forward, falling flat on his face.

"Poor bastards," Hiccup said with genuine pity. He heard more footsteps. He looked up as Merida, dressed in her Archer guise, stepped into the light. She stepped over the downed man, pausing to give him a quick kick in the ribs. She stood before him, looking him over before placing a hand on his head in concern. Hiccup hissed in pain. "Ow."

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Archer," Hiccup said, trying to act like he didn't know her personally.

"No problem...Mr. Haddock," she said back, grinning a little at the use of formal names. They heard sirens in the distance as the police came to rescue him. Merida glanced away before looking back to him. She paused to give him a quick kiss before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"See you at home," she said in his head. With that she turned around, cloak swishing. The man at her feet groaned as he began to come to. Merida paused to kick him in the face, knocking him back to unconsciousness.

With that she disappeared into the darkness. Hiccup sighed after her and grinned.

"I _love_ that woman."


	48. Chapter 48

**From One Team to Another**

The Guardians.

An ancient team of magical beings who banded together to ensure the balance of the magical world with that of the rest of humanity. The roster had changed throughout the centuries, with many magical beings joining the ranks and then retiring when they were done.

The recently deceased member and leader had been the Sorcerer Supreme of the era, Moon Man. But after his sudden and untimely death the role of leader had gone to the second in command, North. As an alchemist who combined magic and science together he was one of the most brilliant minds on the planet.

As his new second, Sandman stepped up. The user of the dream sand was one of the most knowledgeable and powerful magical beings on the planet. Like the new leader he'd been close to Moon Man, having lived for and fought beside the Sorcerer Supreme for several centuries.

The two older sorcerers were also accompanied by three younger ones. A half fairy, a Pooka, and a young cyromancer that had received a sliver of Moon Man's power.

Their base of operation was located in the North Pole. Built into the icy cliffs and surrounded by a constant snowstorm that made reaching it nearly impossible to outsiders. Located deep inside the icy depths of the mountains was North's "workshop", where he and his yeti engineers experimented and tinkered, testing theories and hypothesis and advancing North's unique brand "Techno Sorcery".

The Guardians came and went how they pleased, with the three younger members all having their own lives and alter egos in the human world while Sandman and North preferred to live separate and in solitude. But when a magical disturbance was found they would gather to face whatever threat loomed.

On one such day the most recent member of the team, Jack, was at North's base. He was in the very top level of the compound, the lounge and meeting area. This section of the base was more homely, made of wood and with a nice view of the landscape and a fireplace that kept the room warm it was perfect for relaxing. Jack slumped in a chair, a lot on his mind.

As he was sitting there someone came to stand before him. Jack looked up, meeting the smile of North. The tall burly russian man dressed in black and red cocked his head to the side, curious at Jack's demeanor. "Hello Jack. Good to see you," he greeted.

"Hey North. How's it going?" Jack greeted back.

North and Jack began to make casual talk, with Jack asking about North's most recent projects and inventions and with North eventually Jack how his hockey career was going. It was at that question that Jack tensed up.

"Something wrong Jack?" North asked, leaning back in the chair besides Jack's.

"No. Everything is cool," Jack said, trying to remain casual. But North knew better, having become a bit of a father figure to the young cyromancer he knew him very well. He stared at Jack, eyes gentle but telling him he wanted to know what was going on.

Jack sighed. "I think...I think I want to leave the Guardians," he finally revealed.

North was surprised, but hid it well as he asked for further information and a reason as to why.

Jack explained that he'd been offered a contract with the Berk Vikings. A very lucrative contract that would be good for his career. That, and he kind of wanted to set down roots. Constantly traveling all over the world to deal with magical disturbances made it hard to have things like, relationships and friends outside of the Guardians. He admitted that his relationship with fellow team member, Tooth, or Tori, had been good while it lasted.

But he wanted something new. Something more.

"Hmmm. I see," North said, rubbing his beard in thought.

"But if I leave I'd feel like I'm abandoning the team," Jack said with a sigh. "I owe you guys everything after taking me in and all."

North reached out and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. The young man looked into his eyes. "The only thing you owe us Jack, is a thank you," North assured him. "You must follow your own path. Wherever it may lead you."

Jack took North's words to heart and nodded in understanding. With his nerves calmed and the Guardians gathered, Jack told them he was leaving. He was met with mixed reactions of shock and surprise. But also understanding and support. They wished him well.

Jack smiled to them all, promising that he'd always be there to aid them if necessary. With a final goodbye he reached into a pocket and pulled out his Flux Globe, a small orb of North's invention capable of tearing open a hole in time and space for instantaneous travel to nearly anywhere.

He stood before the portal to head home so he could begin packing and accept the offer to join the Berk Vikings when a hand grabbed his wrist. He paused, looking back and into the eyes of Tooth, his ex girlfriend but still close friend. Tooth gave him a solemn smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Bye Jack. Hope to see you soon," she said to him softly. He gave her one last smile and a nod as she released him, with that he stepped through the portal, returning to his apartment. The portal closed behind him and he held out his hand to catch the Globe.

He pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

He was heading to Berk.

* * *

"And then I met you and Mavis, and here I am," Jack finished as he sat before his friends. The three of them were at the Cove, eating pizza and listening to Jack tell his story of his resignation from the Guardians.

"Cool," Mavis said.

"I'd like to see one of those...Flux Globes you told us about," Hiccup admitted.

"Of course," Jack said. Then he suddenly reached a hand into a pocket and pulled out the small orb. He tossed it behind him, and with a flash of white light it tore open a hole in space. Mavis and Hiccup gasped in amazement as Jack stood up.

"C'mon," he said as he motioned toward the rift. "I'll introduce you."

* * *

**Jack chap**


	49. Chapter 49

A wealthy couple was being mugged in a multistory garage. They'd been heading to their car after a romantic evening, only to have a few armed men appear out of nowhere, demanding their money and valuables while they threatened them with knives, baseball bats, and a tire iron.

The husband stood in front of his wife protectively as he took out his wallet and opened it. He handed them the several hundred dollars he had on them. They sneered and laughed before demanding his watch. The man clenched his jaw, but complied. His wife's safety priority.

As this was happening someone was slowly walking towards them. Not bothering to be silent. The muggers turned around while the couple looked up to see a woman approaching. She wore ripped jeans with black shoes a a hooded leather jacket with silver patches around her shoulders. Her hood was up and her face lowered to an angle where no one could see the upper part of her face. Her black hair flowed out from beneath the hood.

She came to stop before the group. "Hey everyone. What's going on?" she asked cheekily.

"Get lost!" one of them warned, brandishing his knife dangerously.

The woman remained where she was. "Or what?" she asked challengingly. "Maybe I should just call the cops. I have seen your faces already and I have a pretty good memory," she said with a grin. The biggest man rushed her and cocked his fist back before throwing a punch, intent on knocking her out.

But even after throwing it forward with all his strength she didn't flinch when he hit her. His comrades watched as he reeled back, screaming in pain as he looked down to his bloody and broken knuckles. It felt like he'd punch a brick wall. The woman smirked, the spot where he'd hit her covered in a gleaming metallic layer of organic metal.

The rest of her face and all patches of visible skin changed, taking on a gleaming metallic hue. She took a step foward. The man with the knife tried to stab her. But when the blade made contact with her torso it broke, snapping in half. She headbutted him, knocking him out quickly as one of his friends swung his aluminum bat at her.

The bat made contact, but only ended up denting and bending in the opposite direction. She snatched i out of his hands before squeezing the bat in hand, warping it's shape before she dropped it on the ground. She grabbed the two that had attacked her by their heads and slammed them together. They both went limp on the ground at her feet.

The last man remaining with the tire iron stood there. Eyes wide with panic. The woman smirked at him before pretending to lunge forward. The man dropped the weapon and ran. The woman hummed in satisfaction before turning to the couple.

"Oh thank you," the wife said in gratitude.

"Yes. How can we repay you?" he asked.

"The watch," she said. The couple froze in shock. "You heard me. The watch. I want it. And the woman's necklace too," she said as she pointed to the items. The couple didn't move. "Hey just saved your lives didn't I? I think that deserves reward," she said with a shrug.

At their hesitance she let out a sigh. "Ok. Give me the stuff or else," she said. To emphasize her point she dropped to a knee and punched the ground, creating a hole in the solid stone floor. The couple jumped before quickly removing and handing her the items. She smiled as she pocketed them.

"Thanks folks," she said as she turned on her heel. "You have a good night. And be careful. This neighborhood is full of shifty people," she said with a grin. And just like that she walked away.

When she was far enough away she dropped her hood. Heather looked up at the sky and took in a breath of air. She'd been needing some action lately, so it felt good to beat on those robbers.

Heather didn't feel particularly bad about taking from the couple. Especially since it looked like they could afford it with their few thousand dollar suits, dresses, and few hundred dollar pair of shoes.

Heather was a curious individual. A super with an ability to turn her skin into a nearly impervious organic metal. But unlike most supers she didn't commit herself to being just good or evil. No, her view on the whole good vs evil subject was grey at best. Not all thieves were terrible people. Not all upstanding businessmen were on the up and up if one dared to look a little more closely and past a charming smile.

So occasionally she'd help herself to things that weren't hers. But she only took from people who could afford it. It wasn't like she was stealing from orphans, and in this world, which was filled with mad scientists and superpowered psychopaths that usually wanted to either destroy or enslave humanity she could practically be seen as a saint.

And in her defense she did do good things now and then. She busted up drug dens, took care of a few crime lords, exposed the occasional dirty cop or politician. Or stopped the occasional mugging.

So she was somewhere in between.

Not evil.

But certainly no hero.

And that suited her just fine.

* * *

**heather chap**


	50. Chapter 50

**Spectrum 7**

Riley sat in class with a smile, glad to be back in school, surrounded by her classmates and friends. She was glad for the normalcy. She was also glad that word of her ordeal hadn't reached the other kids. Only the teachers knew, and they did their best to treat her like they would normally, something she was thankful for.

So Riley sat in her seat, sitting straight up and eager to learn and finally get her life back on track.

"Hey look at that!" one of the other kids suddenly said. The other children and the teacher looked outside to see some kind of strange red crackling veil of energy outside. Riley's eyes widened as she wondered what was going on.

* * *

As Director Dicker was speaking to Riley's parents he suddenly got a phone call. He held a hand up to pause their conversation as he pulled his phone out. "Dicker," he said after he answered it.

Riley's parents watched as Dicker's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What?" he said in surprise. "Be right there," he said. He hung up and stood, looking to Riley's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. I need you to come with me," he said, his tone serious.

Riley's parents complied as they followed Dicker outside and to a waiting SUV outside. An agent in a black suit drove them away from the house. And in a direction they couldn't help but notice, led right to Riley's school.

"Director Dicker. What's going on?" Riley's mother asked in worry.

"There appears to be something strange going on at Riley's school," he paused, taking a breath as he prepared to tell them the truth. "It appears that the one who gave Riley her powers has found her. He's at the school," Dicker said. Her parents gasped, dread settling into the pits of their stomachs for fear of their daughter.

* * *

Riley's class was staring out of the window as the strange red viel of energy surrouding the school in wonder. Until that is a man entered the room. Riley's face went pale as she stared at a man in black, wearing exactly what the guards working for the Doctor had worn.

Her worst fear were realized. They'd found her. The man claimed to be from homeland security and that they were there to investigate an anonymous tip. He asked the entire room to leave and gather in the school yard. The class stood up and got in line, with Riley taking a spot at the very back.

The class filed out of the room and down the halls as the teacher tried to get more information out of the man. Riley however allowed herself to fall further and further behind until she ducked into a bathroom. That would at least buy her some time. She pulled out he phone and tried to call her parents, only to find she had no signal.

She cursed and grabbed her hair in frustration.

This couldn't be happening. Not again.

* * *

Dicker's car pulled up to the front of the schoo, with a group of police cars and officers already gathered outside. They all murmured in confusion as they stared at a giant red sphere surrounding the entire school. Dicker went up to the officers and asked them about the situation. They said that there was no way in. And to make an example one of them threw their hat at it. The hat hit the wall before quickly being reduced to a smoldering pile of cloth.

"Force fields," Dicker said with a sigh. He pulled out his phone and called the NSA. "I need a science team down here. And get me the Fantasia Unit," he ordered.

He looked to Riley's parents. Fear was written all over their faces. "We won't let him take her," he said to put their minds at ease. Dicker remained calm as he got the police to surround every inch of the school.

* * *

Riley took a few breaths to calm herself down, recounting PH's advice about keeping her head. Things were different. She was't the same. She had control of her powers now. All she had to do was get a clear line of sight outside the school and she could teleport out of there.

It seemed like a sound plan...but then she thought about her friends and everyone else. Would he hold them hostage? Hurt them in his attempt to find her? She could just get herself out. But she felt as if she couldn't leave everyone else to the Doctor. Riley narrowed her eyes. Her mind made up.

She heard footsteps and voice coming down the hall as the guards were probably searching the classes and restrooms for any sign of stragglers. Riley took her breath and channeled her powers. Her hair and eyes became an amber as she stood up. She stepped out of the restroom. The four guards took note of her and raised their weapons to shout at her in warning.

But in a streak of yellow Riley charged them. She hit one of them in the chest with enough force to knock him off his feet and sending him rolling backward. The other guards began to fire upon her, but ther darts bounced harmlessly off her skin, deflected by the telekinetic field surrounding her entire body.

She charged another one. Ramming her shoulder into his chest and smashing him against a locker. As he slumped to the ground she grabbed him by the front of his chest armor and lifted him above her head. She threw him at the other two guards, flattening them beneath the body of their comrade.

But their cries of pain began calling more guards. Soon she was surrounded on all sides by the armed men. Riley looked around, wondering what she could do to take them all out. She looked up at the cieling, seeing the sprinkler system above them. She smirked before channeling her anger. It wasn't difficult as the guards dredged up memories of her time in captivity.

Her hair and eyes turned red as flames began to surround her. The men took steps back as the flames went upward, triggering the sprinklers. The whole hallway began to become soaked. Riley thought of something sad, changing her hair to a deep blue before channeling electrcity into her palm and then placing it on the ground. The electric current ran through the water at their feets and began to shock them all. Not enough to kill. Just enough to send them all to the floor.

When they were all down Riley stood up, hair soaked but smiling proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Dicker waited with Riley's parents for the NSA to send a team. As they were all waiting they suddenly heard a faint roaring. It got closer and louder before all eyes turned to the sky. A golden streak began to descend, circling the school before stopping to hover in front of it.

Limelight cocked her head to the side, wondering why a barrier was around a school. She'd come to check up and visit Riley, but this had caught her attention.

"Limelight!" she heard someone shout. She looked down, seeing Riley's mother waving and jumping up and down to signal her. She lowered herself to the ground until she was standing before them.

Riley's mother was distraught with worry. She begged the heroine to help her daughter. Save her and not let her be taken again. Limelight nodded before looking to the barrier. Dicker came to stand before it.

"Got any ideas?" he asked.

"Well Fury could probably figure out something if he was here. But theres no time. Going to have to do this the low tech way," she said. She raised a hand up and touched the barrier. She hissed in pain and drew it back. Smoke wafted off her palm. That had stung.

"This isn't going to be pleasant," she muttered. Taking a breath she raised her hands up and pressed them against the barrier. A powerful electric current ran through her body as she pushed her hand through the barrier. It stung. Everywhere. But she persevered and slowly but surely got her entire body through.

"Ow," she muttered, smoke wafting off her body. She looked up, finding a beam of red light that shot straight above the school that seemed to be the source of the barrier. She floated off the ground and over the building before finding a handful of armed men in black guarding some kind of machine. She landed before them, grabbing their attention as they raised their weapons.

Limelight ignored their darts as she advanced. She stepped between two of the men before throwing her closed fist out to the side and knocking them both back. Her hair ensared the remaining ones, wrapping around their bodies and necks in a sleeper hold.

Limelight stared a the strange machine. She was no tech expert. But she was sure this was creating the barrier. Getting rid of it and allowing the police inside seemed like the best idea. She hummed. She had no idea how to turn it off. There was no switch, lever, or button.

She shrugged before cracking her knuckled.

Low tech way it was.

* * *

Riley peeked outside the door and into the school yard to find the school gathered. She scanned the crowd before finding the Doctor standing before the school to adress the entire yard.

"Come out C-16!" he called. Riley narrowed her eyes. She could beat him no problem. "Step forward or else I'll give the order to open fire on your entire school," he announced. "And I assure you that these guns have bullets," he said.

Riley's eyes widened. Was he being serious? She scanned the armed men surrounding him, finding that some of them did have guns that were slightly different. Her stomach dropped.

He was.

"C-16!" he shuoted aloud. Riley clenched her fists before bowing her head in defeat. She swalloed thickly and prepared to stand up and surrender. But before she could the energy barrier around the school began to flicker before it dissapeared altogether. The Doctor and men looked around puzzled before police suddenly began swarm the yard.

They all raised their weapons.

Dicker stepped forward, grabbing a bullhorn from the police. "This is Director Rick Dicker of the NSA. You are surrounded by the police on all sides. Surrender!" he ordered.

The Doctor looked to the police and Dicker unimpressed.

"And you have me!" suddenly golden tendrils shot out of the air and grabbed all of theri weapons. Everyone looked up as Limelight floated down to the ground. Her hair took all the guns before throwing them back toward the police.

"And now you're disarmed," she said with a smile.

Riley and practically everyone else gasped in amazement. Riley smiled gleefully.

The Doctor's eyes widened in admiration and wonder as he looked the heroine up and down. But he shook off his wonder and looked to his men. They all nodded before quickly pulling syringes full of a purple liquid. They all injected themselves before anyone could stop them.

Everyone watched in shock and horror as the men began to change. Their teeth grew out and they began to grow hair. They gained body and muscle mass, tearing out of their clothes as they became huge.

"PX-41," the Doctor said to explain as his guards became huge purple creatures who twitched and glared at her.

He pointed at her. One of them charged her. Limelight raised a hand up and fired her energies at him. But to her amazement the man just raised and crossed his arms, blocking the beam as he contined to barrel right at her. Limelight stopped fireing at him when he reached her. She was about to leap back when he swung his arm at her.

His arm smashed into her side and sent her careening sideways she crashed into the side of the school, cracking the wall before slumping down to the floor.

"The PX-41 serum drastically mutates the body. Making the subject powerful and nearly indestructible," the Doctor explained. He smirked before looking to Dicker and the police.

"Your bullets won't do anything to my men now," The Doctor said smugly.

"But I will," everyone looked to see Limelight standing up. She brushed some rubble off her shoulder before looing to the Doctor and his men. "Let my guard down. Your men just look so ridiculous," she said. She cracked her neck before looking to the man who'd struck her.

The man growled at her before taking a step forward. Limelight suddenly vanished and reappeared before the man. He blinked and took a step back in shock right as Limelight rammed her fist into his stomach. The man's eyes bulged and the air rushed out of his lungs. Limelight grunted and then sent the man flying into the air, out beyond the school wall, and into the distance.

Riley rejoined the other students, smiling happily as she got to witness Limelight in action.

Limelight looked to the Doctor and the remaining henchmen. "Next," she said in challenge. The Doctor paused as he stared at Limelight in wonder, mind racing. His men didn't wait for his cue as they charged her.

One man raised his huge hairy arms up, intent on smashing her into the ground. Limelight raised her hand up, halting his arms as she caught by the wrist. Before he could retaliate she leapt up and smashed her knee into his face. He staggered back and away and another man came around him, arm cocked back before he threw a fist.

Limelight sidestepped the attack and pivoted her body. She grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, using his momentum to slam him to the ground on his back. She threw her leg back, kicking the man she'd hit with her knee in the gut as he'd been advancing on her. The man stumbled back as another tried to come at her left. Limelight twisted her body and swung her arm out, catching another man in his jaw. He went flying away from her, face slamming into the pavement and carving a small trench as he went sliding through it face first.

The police, school, and the Doctor watched in awe as Limelight grappled and fought with the mutated men who were at least twice her size. Every punched sent them flying. She effortlessly halted their attacks, throwing them around with her obviously superior strength.

Soon enough they were all laying at her feet. Limelight turned to face the Doctor who was staring at he wordlessly.

"Such power. Such speed. Such durability," he whispered in wonder. His mind began race as he began to get an idea. "What wonders could I unlock from your DNA?" he said rhetorically. The Doctor suddenly lost all interest in his former test subject. Now all he could think about was Limelight. Just a hair, a drop of blood, that's all he needed.

The Doctor suddenly reached into his coat and pulled out his contigency plan. It was a syringe of a black liquid. "PX-44," he said as he prepared to inject himself in the arm. Limelight tensed to blur over to him and snatch it out of his hand before he could. But she was halted as one of the downed mutated men grabbed her ankle. The momentary interference came the Doctor just enough time to plunge the syringe into his arm and inject the black liquid.

Black lines began to appear under the Doctor's skin. They spread throughout his entire body before expanding to blacken his entire skin. He ripped out of his clothes and lab coat as his muscles swelled and bulged. His teeth grew outward, making up a razor sharp maw as the hair fell of his head.

Limelight had to pause to knock out the man holding her ankle before finally directing her attention back to the Doctor. She rushed him, intent on knocking him out before he could finish transforming. She threw a punch at his face. Her fist landed squarely against his cheek, only for the Doctor to barely flinch. The Doctor smirked smugly before batting her away.

Limelight landed on her feet as he swung his arms at her. To her surprise his arms extended and stretched, striking out at her like huge whips. Limelight dodged and weaved under them before taking to the air. But the Doctor hadn't finished changed. His eyes bcame a pupiless white and his face lost nearly all it's feature, becoming round on all sides before black tendrils began to grow out of his back.

The extended and reached up to ensare her as she was in the air. Before she could free herself they pulled her down, slamming her down to the ground. She strained against her binds before he began raining down blows from his flail like fists, repeatedly bringing them down onto her and beating her into the ground.

Everyone watched on in worry as the heroine took the beating.

Riley covered her mouth, scared for the heroine. The Doctor advanced, keeping her wrapped up as he kept up his assault. When he reached her he ceased using his hands in favor of his massive feet. He began to stomp on her, drivng her further and further into the ground.

Riley just couldn't watch anymore. Something in her snapped as she charged through the crowd and toward the Doctor. Her hair and eyes were an amber as she cleared the distance between them in a blur of yellow. She collided with him, managing to making his stagger only because she'd caught him by surprise. He whirled around with an angry snarl only to be met with arcs of lighting in the face.

He growled and hissed in pain, using his arms and hands to try and block them before taking a swing at her. Riley teleported, appearing behind him and continuing to use her electricity.

Riley didn't know why she was fighting. She'd just witnessed Limelight losing to him. And she was one of the most powerful heroes in the world. What hope did she have?

But even though she was scared, even though she thought she had no chance...she just felt compelled to do something.

The Doctor lashed his hands out as he tried to grab at her. But she just kept dissapearing and reappearing before he could. More tendrils began to grow out of the Doctor's body. And they all began shooting outward to grab at her. Eventually one succeeded. Riley was ensared, and the thing's grip was like iron as she felt it nearly crush her entire body. She had to use her telekintic power to keep him from squeezing the life out of her.

The Doctor lifted her up to eye level. "Hello C-16," he said with an ugly smile. Riley glared into his face. "I admit I'm impressed with the powers you've developed. You are truly one of by best works," he said in pride.

"But alas. Science is always moving forward. I no longer need you," he said as the tendrils began to squeeze her. Riley grunted as she pushed back. "Limelight's DNA will allow me to synthesize a much more powerful superhuman serum," he said.

He look into Riley's face as she struggled. "Do you fear me Riley?"

Riley glare into his eyes, focusing her powers. Her left eye and the right side of her hair became a dark green. "No. You _disgust _me," she spat at him. The Doctor only let out a chuckle as he squeeze even tighter. Riley grunted and pushed back when they suddenly stopped.

She looked into the Doctor's face to see his eyes were wide. The Doctor felt his stomach churn as nausea began to come out of nowhere. He clapped over his mouth before falling to his knees. The tendrils slackened, but didn't relased their hold. Then to everyone's disgust the Doctor began to vomit on the ground uncontrollably.

"Oh god!" he cried as his cheeks ballooned and he continued to wretch.

Riley kept her telepathic powers going, keeping the continuous implanted feelings of disgust going in the Doctor's head.

She looked down at the tendrils, needing to escape. She'd never tried using so many of her powers at the same time before. She decided to try and teleport out of his hold. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something she feared.

~Triple Dent Gum!~

~Will make you smile!~

Riley growled in frustration. "Stupid gum commercial!" Riley cursed aloud. Her hair ignited in rage as her body began to produce flames. The tendrils unwrapped around from around her. She rushed to Limelight, grabbing hold of the tendrils wrapping around her and pulling her up.

"Come on Limelight. Together we can-"

Riley shouted in alarm as two hands wrapped around her middle. The Doctor grabbed her and lifted her over his head before throwing her to the ground. Riley hit the ground hard, hurt even with her telekinetic field. The Doctor stood above her, raisign his arms up to crush her. Riley's head was ringing and she found it hard to focus.

"Goodbye C-16," the Doctor said to her.

"Riley," she said in defiance.

He tensed to beat her into the ground when a light began to shine behind them. The Doctor paused to glance back, seeing Limelight standing up, hair and eyes shining brightly and glaring daggers at him. She strained against the tendrils with a shout and broke all of them. She vanished in a golden flash of light. He looked around, suddenly finding Riley no longer at his feet and Limelight giving her to her parents.

Limelight kneeled down, a few locks on Riley's head and healing a slight bump. She smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks for the breather Riley. Leave the rest to me," Limelight said with a wink. Riley nodded in understanding.

Limelight stood up and turned around to face the Doctor. She cracked her neck and walked toward him.

"You can't hurt me Limelight. My skin has become too dense for you to do-"

The Doctor suddenly staggered back with a cry of pain as Limelight appeared in front of him and struck him in the jaw. The Doctor rubbed his jaw, finding it broken.

"I'll just have to hit you harder then," Limelight said lowly. LImelight was used to curbing the her strength, usually using the bare minimum when dealing with her enemies. But since it seemed that the Doctor was very durable she could afford to use a bit more.

Limelight punched him again, and again, every punch forcing him back, even his dense and superhard skin did nothing to defend him from her blows. He swung at her right. She raised her arm up and blocked before throwing a strong jab, hitting him squarely in the face. He staggered back before swinging his arms at her madly.

Limelight arms shot out swiftly as she blocked all his strikes from multiple directions. With a growl the black tendrils shot out and at her. They attempted to ensare her as before, but she was ready. She grabbed at the tendrils in hand, wrapping them around her arms before yanking him forward.

He was jerked forward with a shout before landing at Limelight's feet. He looked up at her. Limelight was glaring down at him.

She raised a fist up. "This is for Riley," she said.

The Doctor gulped before Limelight's fist flew towards his face, making him see stars.

* * *

Dicker oversaw the arrest of the Doctor and his men. The NSA had come out in force with vans and scientists to properly apprehend the mutated criminals. The children and school staff were checked over to see that they'd come to no harm.

Riley's parents watched as the Doctor was taken away. But they couldn't help but feaer the possibility that he'd return someday. Then there was the fact that everyone had seen Riley using her powers. Her life was going to change forever now.

But Dicke set their minds at ease. "The NSA has the means and technology to erase the memories of any witness to today's little incident," he revealed. "The other kids won't remeber a thing. We'll cover it up and say there was a gas leak. The police too. No one will know that Riley is a super," he assured them.

"And that man?" Riley's mother asked.

"We'll wipe all memories of Riley's existence from his mind. He won't remember she even exists," he stated.

Dicker and Riley's parents looked to the girl who was standing with Limelight. She was waving her hands about excitedly as she recounted her fight, much to the amusement of the superheroine who laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I hate to have to tell you this Mr. and Mrs. Andersen. But it appears that Riley's got it," he said.

"'It'?" they asked.

Dicker nodded. "That thing inside that makes superheroes run head long into danger without fear of the consequences. The drive to do good. To help people," he explained. "I promise you that this will happen again. And with her powers, you won't be able to stop her," he told them.

Her parents looked back to her in concern. Realizing that Dicker could be right.

"Now she can either go into this blind. Or she can get some experience with a hero who knows how to handle themselves," he offered.

"This hero apprenticeship program?" Riley's mother asked. Dicker nodded.

"Who do you have in mind?" Riley's father asked.

Dicker looked back to Riley and the heroine, staring at them pointedly.

"As I mentioned before," he said as he looked at Limelight. "We have someone in mind."

* * *

"YES!" Riley shouted as she pumped her fists and did a dance. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! YES!" she said happily. Her parents told her that they would allow he the opportunity to be a superhero. And then Dicker asked Limelight if she'd take Riley under her wing.

Limelight had blinked in surprise at the question before looking to Riley, who was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. She hummed in thought, mulling it over. Riley was young. But only a few years younger than she'd been when she'd started her own superhero career.

Limelight was silent for a long time as everyone waited her answer anxiously.

"Sure," she said with a shrug. "Why not? I kind of like the idea of a sidekick," she said as she smiled and rubbed Riley's head fondly.

Riley shot into the air, throwing her hands up and shouting in elation.

"But you have to keep your grades up and be in bed before curfew!" her parents added quickly.

"Ok!" Riley shouted, still too excited to care about any condition they might have.

She was beyond happy. She was going to be a superhero! She'd fight bad guys and save the day like Limelight, Frost, Archer, Night Fury, and every other hero.

"So Riley, what are you going to call yourself?" Limelight couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Oh I already got a name picked out!" Riley revealed. She smiled as her hair and eyes shifted colors. It was like a rainbow cascading across her hair and swimming in her pupils.

"I'll be SPECTRUM!"

* * *

**end of the Riley origin arc**

**Probably have Riley appear in other stories eventually**


	51. Chapter 51

Drago Bludvist. Madman, genius, and supervillain was in his secret lair, licking his wounds after yet another defeat by his hated enemy Night Fury and his partner Frost. He had his robotic arm down on a metal table as he repaired it. His lab was dimly lit, filled with unfinished dragon bots he would soon complete to replenish his supply.

"Yet another defeat, ay laddie?"

Drago whirled around, grabbing his bullhook weapon and pointing it at the figure standing at the entrance to his lab. The large figure took a few step forward and into the light. Revealing himself.

"Mor'du," Drago said, setting his pike down and turning his back on his guest to continue fixing his arm.

"Aye Drago," Mor'du said as he approached. "I've come to see what new marvels you've built for me," Mor'du explained as he scanned the lab. He walked over to a lab table, picking up a few vials of a mysterious liquid.

"Your latest weapons are finished," Drago growled.

"Good," Mor'du said, voice rumbling in contentment. He smiled as he approached Drago from behind. "You've provided excellent weapons over the years Drago. I'm proud to have been able to...fund them and your endeavors."

"What do you want Mor'du?" Drago growled. The man had already worn out his welcome. He was indebted to the man for his money. For money was needed for any vision to be realized.

"I've been biding my time for a long time Drago. Planning to finish something I started a long time ago," Mor'du began. "But this time...I think I'd like to share my vision with a few other like minded individuals." Drago glanced back and at the black haired man, brow arched.

"They say you're a madman. That you're crazy. But you know what Ah think? Ah think you're a man whose eyes have been opened," Mor'du said as he held his gaze. "Humanity is doomed. Doomed to destroy itself with war and individuality. I've seen it, countless times. Again and again. Over and over without end."

"The world needs an iron fist. Not a gentle guiding hand that Night Fury and these so called 'heroes' provide," Mor'du growled.

Drago had fully turned around, Mor'du's words resonating with something within him. Mor'du smiled, seeing he'd gotten his attention before extending a hand. "Come Drago. Let us save the world."

* * *

Drago followed Mor'du to his base of operations. It was a Blackwood tech. building, complete with living facilities and state of the art labs. Mor'du had successfully recruited Drago to his cause. He'd planned to save the world. Save it, by controlling it. And Mor'du apparently had a means of doing so.

"You'll have to meet our other associate," Mor'du said over his shoulder. He came to a metal door and opened it, coming into a large lounge area where a woman in a red dress sat in a chair, mirror in hand as she inspected her face. She glanced up, meeting Drago's eyes.

She was very pretty in Drago's opinion. Older, middle aged, with long curly black hair, and a very voluptuous body.

"This is Gothel," Mor'du said as he gestured to her. "Gothel. Drago," Mor'du said as he gestured to Drago.

"Charmed," Gothel said blankly.

"Gothel here is a centuries old witch. Though one could never tell with her beauty," Mor'du said. Gothel managed a small smile at the compliment.

"A witch?" Drago said with a snort. He didn't believe in magic.

"I assure you that magic is real Drago. You've encountered it first hand with Frost," Mor'du told him. Drago was sitll in disbelief. "Forgive him Gothel. Our associate here is a man of science," Mor'du told Gothel.

She turned her nose up at Drago and looked away with a huff.

"We have one more associate to gather. Then our little alliance will be complete," Mor'du revealed. "Do get to know each other. Trust is an important aspect for any successful partnership," Mor'du said. With that he left the room, leaving Drago with Gothel.

Drago and Gothel looked at each other before Drago took a seat.

Gothel looked down, examining herself in a mirror casually. "So tell me...Drago, was it?" Gothel asked. Drago grunted in response. "What's a man from Draocus doing here?" Drago's eyes widened in surprise. How could she know of his country of origins? "Your accent gives it away," Gothel said as she guessed his question.

Drago stared at her while Gothel looked to him with a smirk. She gave him a wink. Drago growled as he stood up and left her.

He didn't like that woman.

* * *

Within a few weeks time Mor'du had finally gathered all he'd needed to summon their final ally. Drago and Mor'du stood back as Gothel stood in the center of a magical symbol drawn on the ground. Candles were lit all around her as she invoked an incantation. She'd been at it for at least an hour with nothing happening as of yet.

Gothel finally came to the end of her spell, chanting the final vers, "Kozmotis Pitchiner," she whispered. The candles in the room dimmed as the shadows seemed to grow and stretch, moving about around the room on their own before gathering and meeting on the far side of the room.

The two glowing amber eyes suddenly appeared in the dark shadows that clung to the wall before they came closer. A man stepped out of them. Tall, with ash grey skin and burning amber eyes. He looked to them all, a scowl on his face.

He lastly looked to Gothel, looking her up and down before sniffing. "Who are you witch? And why have you called me here?" he asked, annoyed and unamused.

"Pitch Black," Gothel greeted. "It's nice to actually meet you," Gothel said, though the lie was evident in her tone. "My comrades and I want to offer you a proposition." Pitch arched a brow. "An alliance," she finally said.

With that Mor'du stepped forward. He introduced them all before proposing his plans to Pitch. He offered him the world, or part of it at least. He offered him power like he'd never felt. But lastly, and this had been the deciding factor, he offered him the chance to finally destroy Frost.

With a sinister smile, Pitch agreed and joined their alliance.

With their newest member on board Mor'du got to showing Pitch around their little base. Drago let them leave as he walked over to Gothel. He present her his arm. She smiled gratefully and took it, a little weary from using her magic. The pair had grown close. Closer than just allies.

Unlike the rest of them, Gothel's goals weren't quite as grand as world domination. She didn't want the hassle that came with running a country. Far too much work. She simply wanted a life of luxury, and to be beautiful forever. So being with Drago was fine with her. He was an older, more mature man, but also much younger than she, making him practically like a boy toy. And he'd been married, meaning he knew how to appreciate a woman.

"Soon we'll have all we ever wanted," Gothel said.

"Indeed," Drago said in agreement.

Their mission was to begin soon. And it'd begin exactly where Drago wanted it.

Berk.

* * *

**new chap. Bad guy chap**

**Draocus is a made up country and Drago's county of origin. Don't ask me where it is. It's location will be ambiguous until i find good spot to put it. **


	52. Chapter 52

The atmosphere of Berk city at night was calm and quiet. At least for the moment. The Outcast and the other criminals were laying low. And with good reason, for it had three heroes constantly patrolling, vigilant and always prepared to stop any criminal activity.

On this particular night Frost and Calamity stood atop a tall building, side by side, neither talking as they listened to the sounds of the city, watching the people go about as they watched over them. Calamity sighed at Frost's side. Already it had been nearly two years since she'd become a hero. Since she'd met her two best friends in the entire world and got to experience what it was like to be human.

But no matter how much time had passed, Calamity's thoughts were never far from one person. The one she'd given up. The one she'd let go. The love of her life. The boy who'd captured her immortal heart. Her zing.

Johnny.

She let out a sigh again, prompting Frost to look to her. "You alright M?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered back casually. She was...content with her life. She had good friends, a job, a place to live, an exciting life that was rewarding. But she still had no one special. Even during these two years Mavis hadn't formed another special bond with another person. She'd been on a few casual dates, but they never amounted to anything.

All because they weren't Johnny.

She shook her head, trying to stop moping and thinking about the human boy who was probably better off without her.

"So M, can I ask you something?" Frost asked out of nowhere. Calamity looked to him and nodded. "You ever think of Johnny?" he asked.

Calamity flinched at the strange, and frankly unwanted, question that forced her to think about her ex. She huffed and turned away. "Let's not talk about this," she said quietly.

"C'mon M. Me and Hiccup have seen it. Lately you're all mopey and down. You can admit it. You miss him," he pressed.

Mavis thought back to the past few weeks, and truth be told she had been getting a little sad as the day that marked her two year break up with Johnny approached. "Really Frost, I don't want to talk about this," she repeated a little more seriously.

"M c'mon-"

"Enough Jack!" Mavis shouted as she turned around, blue eyes glowing in warning.

But Jack didn't even flinch. He didn't fear her. Something she was normally always glad to know. Though she sort of missed the days where she could intimidate him and Hiccup into silence. "Do you think about him?" he asked again.

Seeing as Jack wasn't likely to drop the subject she let out a sigh. She looked away, staring out over the city, looking at the people, the couples down below that walked hand in hand. "Of course I do. I loved-love him," she whispered. "I still do. But it doesn't matter," she said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Because he's probably gotten over me by now. Probably found himself a human girl," Mavis muttered softly in sadness, heart clenching at the thought. She looked up to the sky, trying to convince herself that she was ok with that. Ok with Johnny moving on and giving his heart to someone else.

"I'm just a monster. And he's a human. We could have never worked out in the end," she said to herself, trying to cement the idea into her mind.

"Do you really believe that?" came a voice that made every muscle in Mavis' body lock up. She gasped, eyes widening in disbelief before turning around.

And standing there was Hiccup in his Night Fury armor. And at his side was a red haired human who made her undead heart flutter.

"Johnny," Mavis said softly.

He smiled at her and gave her a weak wave. "Hey," he said to her.

"How?"

"Hiccup tracked him down and flew him here," Jack said at her side. Mavis looked to Jack and then to Hiccup in shock. Hiccup nodded before taking a step back as Johnny began to step forward. Mavis pulled down the bandanna covering her mouth before looking down, unable to meet his eyes as he came to stand before her.

"So...you became a superhero. That's pretty awesome," Johnny said with a weak laugh, but also genuinely impressed. He had heard of Calamity Bane of Berk. But he never imagined it could be Mavis. "Mavis," Johnny said, trying to get her to look at him.

"You shouldn't be here Johnny," Mavis said to the ground.

"I had to come Mavis. I've been looking for you for two years," he said. Mavis looked up in surprise. "I've called the hotel like everyday. I've practically begged your dad to tell me where you are," he said to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. "I haven't stopped thinking about you Mavis. There was no way I could. You're my Zing. I love you," he said to her.

Mavis felt her eyes beginning to water. "But your parents-"

"I talked to them Mavis. I _made _them see that you aren't a monster. That you would never hurt me or anyone because you're the nicest person I've ever met. They feel terrible. They want to apologize," he continued. Mavis sucked in a breath.

Johnny let out a breath and took a step back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "It's to Transylvania. I thought it'd be nice to see your dad. And I'm sure he'd want to see you too," he said with a small smile. He held it out towards her. "The plane leaves in tomorrow night. If you want to get back together and join me, I'll see you then," he said as he grabbed her hand and gently placed it into it.

"If you don't...well then I'll have my answer," Johnny said. He smiled and took a step back. "I hope to see you then," he said to her in earnest. He looked back to Hiccup, who led him to the edge of the building before grabbing him and taking to the air.

Mavis stared after them, wiping at her eyes before looking down to the plane ticket in her hand.

"M?" Jack said behind her.

Mavis said nothing.

* * *

Mavis stayed awake all night. She was in the Cove, staring down at the plane ticket on her bed. She had her knees to her chest, mulling the biggest decision of her life. Well at least one of them. On the one hand, this was her chance to be with Johnny again. The boy she loved. Still loved and wanted to be with.

But on the other hand...what about Jack and Hiccup? What about their little team? Her life here in Berk?

It may have been only two years. But they were some of the best of her life.

She let out a frustrated breath before standing and leaving the room, going to find them and maybe ask for their opinion. She went to the supercomputer, and sure enough she heard the two of them speaking in hushed whispers. But it only took a little concentration to listen in. She stayed in the hall and out of sight as they spoke, about her.

"So what do you think she'll do?" she heard Jack ask.

"Whatever she wants to," Hiccup said back nonchalantly. Mavis couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She'd thought that Hiccup would be a little torn up about this.

"Do you not care?" Jack asked in irritation.

"Course I do," Hiccup said back.

"You aren't acting like it."

"I'm trying to seem impartial so she'll decide on her own," Hiccup stated.

"Well I know I'd be bummed if she left," Jack said. "Wouldn't you?" Jack asked.

Hiccup didn't respond right away. Mavis held her breath.

"Of course I would. I love her," he said. Mavis couldn't help but flinch. "We both do," he added, making her let out a breath. She nearly thought he'd been harboring romantic feelings for her all this time. "But this is her chance to be happy. We've both seen it. She hasn't stopped thinking about Johnny. And even if she never admits it that makes her sad," Hiccup continued.

"But if we love her, then we have to be willing to let her go."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Jack muttered back.

Mavis stood against the wall, heart clenching but also swelling with love for her best friends. She loved them too. Even if they were annoying, smelly, stupid boys. But they were her annoying, smelly, stupid boys. She sniffled before heading back to her room. As she went Toothless joined her, nosing her hand for attention until she stroked him. She let him into her quarters before kneeling down to his level. She hugged him close.

"Those guys are idiots, aren't they Toothless?" Mavis asked with a weak laugh. Toothless gave a whine, probably in agreement. "But I love them both so much," she said as she smiled to herself, a tear trailing down her cheek.

In that moment Mavis came to a decision.

* * *

The next night Johnny waited at the gate, looking at his watch repeatedly and tapping his foot. He looked around anxiously, ticket in hand and beginning to crinkle as he clenched it in his fist. Then to his disappointment the stewards began to let the passengers in for boarding. Johnny gave one last hopeful look around, but he saw nothing. He sighed sadly as he grabbed his things and began to head toward the line.

Until a hand fell onto his shoulder and stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder and into the blue eyes of the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. She gave him a shy smile, ticket in hand. Johnny whirled around and wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed her hand before joining the line.

Mavis smiled, clutching his hand tightly before looking out the window of the airport, seeing the lights of the city in the distance.

"Bye guys. It's been fun...I love you," Mavis whispered softly to the people who'd never hear it, but still meant more to her then they'd ever know.

* * *

After that night Calamity Bane disappeared, turning the superhero trio of Berk into a duo.

Night Fury and Frost stood atop a building, having found Mavis' note and knowing what her choice had been. But they were happy if she was happy. After all, they loved her, enough to let her go if it would make her happier.

Frost looked to his partner, smirking to himself. "Ok Fury, so now that Calamity isn't here and there isn't any feeling to hurt. Who do you really like more, me or her?"

Fury chuckled underneath his helmet. "Calamity, Frost. Not even a question."

* * *

**new chap**


	53. Chapter 53

Riley sat beside her mother and stared out the window of the black SUV being driven by an NSA agent. Director Dicker was in the passenger's seat and Riley's mother was at her side. Since Riley was to become a hero apprentice, or sidekick, the NSA and Dicker new she would need something important.

A super suit.

So Dicker had come to the Andersen home, suggesting that Riley and her mother come with him to see the one person every super wanted to get their suits from. Riley and her mother had agreed, prompting Dicker to accompany them on a private jet across the country. Once they'd landed they were ushered into a waiting SUV to be driven to their destination.

"There it is," Dicker chimed in as the SUV approached a large estate sitting upon a hill. They stopped at the gates where the agent driving presented his badge to a security screen. The gates opened and the SUV continued forward, driving up to a large mansion. The agent parked the car before opening the doors for Riley and her mother. Some private security guards came to greet Dicker and his companions before leading them inside.

Riley and her mother looked around in wonder at the huge house, with hallways lined with expensive looking vases and paintings. They eventually came to a large room with some furniture. They were facing the back of a couch and before it was a huge wall mounted television.

On the screen was a news bulletin, Riley gasped as she noted the bulletin was about Limelight. She was apparently helping fight a fire.

"Feh. That suit is horrid!" came a voice.

"Miss Mode," the private security said aloud.

"What! What is it?!" came a voice.

"Rick Dicker of the NSA has arrived," he group heard footsteps and the shuffling of cloth, but no one appeared. Until that is a tiny figure walked around the couch.

"Wait. Is that..." Riley's mother began.

"Edna Mode," Dicker finished with a nod. "Top designer of super suits in the world," he finished.

"I thought she was designed clothes for supermodels," Riley's mother said.

"Supermodels! Feh! Nothing super about them," Edna said as she came up to them. She turned to her private security before sending him off. Then she looked to Dicker. She smiled up at him. "Agent Dicker. Or should I call you Director now?"

"Edna," Dicker greeted with a nod.

"Richard, so good to see you dahling. You should really stop by to see me more," Edna said before looking to Riley and her mother. "Ah. So this is the new super you were telling me about?" Edna asked. Dicker nodded. "Well c'mon then dahlings, let's get you measured," Edna said as she turned and beckoned mother and daughter to follow her. Dicker chose to remains where he was, Edna let him do as he pleased as he led the women to a small room full of fabrics and articles of clothing.

She found some measuring tape and then began to use it to measure Riley's body dimensions. As she was doing so she asked Riley the occasional question about herself, what she liked to do, and how she felt about becoming a superhero. Riley answered all her questions before telling her how she was going to become Limelight's sidekick. Something that made her beam in pride.

"Ah yes, Limelight. Good hero. She'll make an excellent role model. Though her super suit is terrible. Whoever made it should have his head beaten and locked away for crimes against the fashion," Enda said in distaste. Once she'd taken all her measurements she stepped back and grabbed a sketchpad.

"Ok dahling I'll take it from here. Go out to the hall and take a left, then right, then a left again, you'll find an arcade, have fun," Edna said as she waved Riley off.

Riley blinked, wondering if she was going to ask her for any input. "Um...Actually I was wondering if my suit could have a cape?"

Edna whirled around and jabbed a pencil in her direction. "No capes!" she said, face serious.

"But shouldn't I-"

Edna let out a loud laugh. "How cute. You think you have a say in this. Now run along dahling, your mother and I will go over design ideas for your suit," Edna said as she ignored Riley and waved a hand to shoo her off. Riley looked to her mother, but the woman only shrugged in response.

With apparently no say in the matter Riley left the room and made her way to the arcade. With that Edna began to scribble on her sketchpad, pencil to her chin as she sketched out some basic ideas. Riley's mother just stood there, unsure of what she should do.

"Sit down dahling," Edna said as she gestured to an empty chair in the room. Riley's mother did, taking a seat a few feet from Enda. "So...Mrs. Anderson?"

"Jill," she revealed.

"So...Jill, how do you feel about Riley becoming a hero?" Edna asked, looking up from her sketchpad.

Jill sat there, fiddling with her hands. "Fine...I suppose," she said with a shrug.

"Really?" Edna pressed, something in her tone indicating she could tell Jill wasn't being entirely honest.

Jill sighed before looking down. "Actually, to be honest...I'm terrified," she said. She looked up at Edna. "I know as her mother I'm supposed to support her. Believe she's capable of anything. Heck, every parent's hope is that their child contributes something good to this world. But how am I supposed to be ok with her throwing herself into danger? Fighting people and things that are going to try and hurt her? Maybe even kill her?"

These thoughts had plagued her mind since the beginning of this entire hero apprenticeship started. She'd been keeping it to herself, not wanting to spoil this for her daughter. But she was scared for her. As any mother should be.

"Hmmm. Yes. It's not an easy thing for a parent to accept," Edna mused aloud as she continued to sketch. "Still, you should be proud to have raised her so well. Not just anyone can take up the mantle of hero, to put the lives of thousands before them," Edna pointed out. She looked up into Jill's eyes and gave her a smile.

Jill blushed a little in embarrassment, but managed a smile back. She was proud of that, that was certainly the truth. Suddenly the door opened and a new woman entered. Jill looked to see a woman about her age entering. She had reddish hair and wore a simple blouse, jeans, and flats.

"Hello E. I'm here to see if the suits are-" the woman trailed off as she looked to Jill.

"Ah Helen! Dahling!" Edna greeted with a large smile. The woman, Helen, approached, moving towards Jill before extending a hand.

"Hello there. I'm Helen. Helen Parr," the woman greeted.

Jill smiled at her as she stood up and grasped her hand. "Jill. Jill Andersen."

* * *

Riley walked the halls of Edna's home. Staring and marveling at the paintings on the walls and the pottery. She figured Edna must do well for herself. She was curious as to why Dicker believed this woman could make her the best suit. She wondered what her suit was going to look like. She couldn't help but be excited at the thought.

She eventually found the arcade, but found someone else was already in it. It was a boy about her age.

And boy was he fast.

She watched in amazement as he played ping pong...with himself. Moving back and forth between both sides of the table in blurs of red. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Riley couldn't help but just stand there and stare at him in shock. Despite having superpowers of her own she still found meeting another super to be incredible.

The boy suddenly hit the ping pong ball hard, letting it finally fly off the table before he threw his hands up and cheered to himself in mock victory. Then he finally took note of Riley.

"Hey," he said, nodding his head at her as he retrieved the ping pong ball.

"Hey," Riley said back.

The boy began to play ping pong with himself again, moving back and forth between both sides of the table. "So you here to get a suit from Ms. Mode too?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah," Riley said as she entered the room, watching as he continued to play by himself.

"Yeah. Mine needs to be refitted. Growth spurts and all that," the boy said casually. Riley didn't know what to say.

"My name's Dash," he said to introduce himself.

"Riley," Riley said back.

* * *

Jill sat with and made small talk with Helen. They spoke about casual mom and family things. Their husbands, their kids, schools, other parents. But all the while Jill couldn't help but wonder, who was this woman. She looked like a typical housewife. But the fact that she was here made Jill believe she had to be a super. She was curious as to what her powers were. But she wasn't sure if it was rude to ask her outright.

"So Jill. I don't think I've heard of you before. Are you a super?" Helen asked curiously.

"Oh no. But my daughter is," Jill explained.

"Oh. So doesn't run in the family I take it?" Jill shook her head.

"Are you-"

"Yep. My entire family is actually," Helen said.

Jill arched a brow curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riley was standing there watching Dash play ping pong with himself. It was far more interesting than any game in the arcade. She was curious as to how he got his powers. Was he born with them? Or were they obtained like hers or Limelight's were?

After spending several minutes doing nothing but watching him play she pulled out her phone to text her mom about the suit. But before she could do anything with it it vanished. Riley blinked before looking up and around before looking to Dash. He had her phone in his hand as he turned it over curiously.

"Man you're phone is better than mine," he said with a pout. Riley huffed in annoyance before stomping over to take it from him. But before she could reach him he was gone. She swept the room before finding him standing on the opposite side, still looking it over. "Got any games?" he asked as he began to touch it.

"Hey!" Riley said as she dashed over to him. She did not appreciate him looking through it without permission. She closed in on him, preparing to take it. But before she could get her hands on her phone he was gone again. Riley growled in annoyance as he now stood on the far end of the room, playing fingers browsing through her phone.

Riley clenched a fist before tapping into her powers. Her hair and eyes became an amber before she charged him. Her telekinetic abilities allowed her to propel herself not only into the air but in any direction she chose, making her able to run faster than a normal, but even with that Dash vanished before she could reach him.

"Give me back my phone!" Riley shouted as she began to chase Dash around the room, hands grabbing wildly at her phone. Dash eventually ran out of the room with Riley following after him. They flew down the halls in a red and yellow streak, Riley growling in frustration as Dash easily kept ahead of her.

They happened to be heading back in the direction of Edna design room. Dash ran by it first, but something suddenly snaked out of the room and after him.

Dash suddenly came to a stop as he yelped in pain. Riley stopped too, staring in shock as what looked like an incredibly long human arm and hand coming out of the room and grabbing Dash by his ear. The arm began to pull Dash back as he continued to voice his pain and whine.

"Mom!" he said in embarassment. Suddenly the owner of the arm walked out of the room, a stern stare at the young man that was her son.

"Dash Parr what did I tell you about running around in other people's homes?!" she said to berate him. Riley's mother suddenly came out after the woman, staring at her in surprise as well.

The woman grabbed the phone from Dash's hand before offering it to Riley, letting her arms extend the distance between them. "This is yours right?" Riley nodded. "Here you go," she said as he gave it to her. "Sorry about that Jill," she said looking back to Riley's mother.

Jill only nodded. "You're Elastigirl," she breathed out in realiation.

Helen only smiled. "Well I'm a little over the whole 'girl' part," she said with a laugh as she gestured to herself. "I go by Mrs. Incredible now," she said before looking back to Dash. She gave his ear a tug. "Now you apoligize to Riley for taking her phone young man," she ordered.

"I'm sorry," Dash muttered out. Satisfied Helen released him. With that settled the moms forced their kids to shake hands and make up. They did so, only slightly begrudgingly before having lunch with Enda. Then they left as Dicker drove them to the airport so they could fly back home, but not before Helen gave Jill her number, saying if to call if she ever needed someone to talk to.

Edna promised to have the suit finished within a few days and that she'd have it delivered soon. On the flight back home Riley and her mother spoke excitedly about meeting Elastigirl, one of the first modern female superheros ever. Dicker only chuckled before reminding them that this was to remain a secret. They nodded in understanding before settling back in their seats and marveling at the new world they'd just become a part of.

* * *

"So Dash, what did you think of Jill?" Helen asked to make conversation with her son as they drove back home.

"She seemed fine mom," he said non chalantly.

"I thought so too. Making a new friend is always nice," Helen said with a smile. "How about Riley? I think she's a pretty nice girl."

"Yeah...I guess she's pretty," Dash said. "Nice girl!" he added quickly. "A pretty nice girl just like you said," he said hurriedly.

Helen smirked, eyes on the road as her son shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Yeah. I think she is too."

* * *

**new chap**

**so after careful research I discovered that the incredibles movie happened in the past, around the 1970s or whatever. So in this AU, im going ot be moving the timeline up to the modern day. **

**DLH024: Animated characters only. And no, I don't have a team of reformed villains. I'm not fond of the idea. **

**WikiSorcerer: Rapunzel has met Edna as a model only. She's not aware of Edna's reputation of making supersuits. Hiccup made the one she currently wears and before that it was made from materials from Merida's company. **

**Guest: I like the idea for the Night Terrors**


	54. Chapter 54

Elsa and Anna couldn't help but stare at the woman across from them and sitting next to PH. She had long poppy red hair and fair skin. She was older, around PH's age. She wore a purple T-shirt with blue jeans and had sea blue eyes. More importantly, Elsa and Anna had met her before.

"So you're an actual mermaid?" Anna whispered so the other patrons wouldn't hear. The woman paused with the straw to her glass of water at her mouth. She nodded. Anna suppressed an excited squeal. She'd always been a fan of mermaids as a child. To discover they were real was just mind blowing.

The woman craned her neck and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. The girls looked closely to find several thin, almost unnoticeable slits on her neck. Their eyes widened. Gills they realized.

"So you can breath out of water?" Elsa asked curiously.

The mermaid nodded. "Though in dry or hot conditions it does become a little difficult," she admitted.

"And you're a princess?" Anna asked. She nodded.

"Where do you come from?"

"Atlantica," she revealed.

"Is that anywhere near Atlantis?" Elsa asked.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned before taking a sip of her water. "We share our borders with..._that_ place," she muttered with distaste.

"How did you control the water like that last time? You know when you fought that giant shark thing?" Anna asked.

"Magic," she answered casually.

"And you were so strong too," Elsa pointed out.

"Mermaids are some of the strongest magical creatures there are. The deep sea pressure at which they live make their skin like steel and their muscles like iron," PH explained. "They're also highly resistant to cold temperatures, and females like Ariel have a powerful sonic scream and the ability to mesmerize others with their voices," Ph went on to say. "And as a member of the royal family and a direct descendant of Poseidon himself Ariel can command nearly all sea life."

The girls ogled her in amazement.

"Now girls, it should be obvious, but I'll say it clearly, no one can know of Atlantica's existence just yet. So this must remain a secret ok?" The girls nodded to their teacher in understanding. "Good."

With their meal concluded the sisters paid the bill. They were about to leave when PH looked down at the table and took note of something peculiar. "Where is all the silverware?" PH asked.

"I don't know," Ariel muttered, looking away from her friend.

PH sighed. "Ariel, we talked about this."

"But. I don't have any that look like this," Ariel countered, holding out a fork she'd pulled from her pocket.

"Ariel. You can't take silverware. It's stealing," PH reminded her.

Ariel sighed sadly. "Ok," she said as she emptied her pockets. They all left, after PH made sure Ariel had given up everything she'd nearly stolen. The women walked down the street, making idle chatter until the whir of sirens made them all look up. They observed a car chase, with a large truck attempting to outrun a police car. It was coming down the streets. Anna and Elsa were contemplating the best way to use their powers to put a stop to it when Ariel just casually walked out into the middle of street and in the way of the truck.

The people on the street gasped and shouted at her to get out of the way. But Ariel remained on the spot. She raised a hand up as it came closer. She clenched her as the truck did nothing to attempt to slow down or avoid her. When it looked as if it was going to collide with her she swung her fist downward.

Her fist collided with the hood of the car, stopping it dead in it's track and making it back end rise into the air. The people around watched and gaped as the back end fell back down, smoke leaking out of the hood. She casually walked around the side to the driver's seat before ripping the door off the car. She checked the people inside over to find they were a little shaken up, but they'd live.

The police pulled up and surrounded the truck, drawing weapons and ordering them to not move. They also ordered Ariel to get on the ground. She blinked before looking around at the police. Luckily, PH stepped in. She showed them her NSA badge and ordered them to stand down and back off of Ariel. They obeyed, arresting the men as PH came to stand at Ariel's side. PH looked to Anna and Elsa and smiled at them before giving them a wave. Ariel did the same. The girls waved back as a gust of wind suddenly blew, surrounding the women in a whirlwind that whisked them away when it had cleared.

Elsa and Anna stared at the spot where their teacher and her friend had just been. The magic world was still full of surprises, everyday they seemed to discover more and more.

Anna let loose a squeal that she'd been holding in since the moment they'd been formally introduced to Ariel. She let loose a shout that caught the attention of a quite a few passing civilians.

"SHE'S SO AWESOME!"

* * *

**new chap**

**silverwolf: Just because Limelight has an apprentice doesn't mean everyone else needs to have one too. Not every hero does in DC just because batman has robin. **

**Strider344: Disney and Dreamworks doesn't really do the concept of Antiheroes. It's either you're a hero or villain, there's rarely an in betweeen. **

**Ryan: No. I find Gustav pretty annoying. And from the show. Hiccup does too. **

**DLH024: Seeing as how her sexuality is ambiguous in the film I can see how someone could portray Elsa as a lesbian. Though I never touched much on it I intended to make Elsa straight for my AU. DC i've noticed has recently started writing characters that are LGBT friendly, such as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy off the top of my head. I could do something like that, but I'll leave it up to the reviewers.**

**Deadpool: If I do it'd be much later. It's far too early in my AU for there to be a civil war type event. **

**skyline 10: I still haven't come up with Tarzan's backstory and how he met Jane for this AU**

**Captain Deadpool: I hate Peter Pan. Weird...manboy thing. He won't ever appear in this. **


	55. Chapter 55

A giant monster was rampaging around New York City. It was some kind of massive black scorpion. So big it dwarfed cars and buses, filling up the streets of New York as it sent the people fleeing in terror. Worse, New York had no superhero to defend it. The local police and authorities were hopelessly outmatched, their bullets and weapons doing nothing to penetrate its hard armor like skin. The police did the only thing they could do. They called the NSA, asking them to dispatch a government signed hero.

The NSA answered their call, and after evaluating the situation they immediately decided on the best course of action. Something that would surely save the city from the scorpion before it could cause more damage.

The H-Bomb.

So they sent a plane that would reach the city within the hour. The H-bomb was housed within, prepared to drop it onto the beast. The police were ordered to evacuate the area as best they could. The plane eventually reached the city, the pilot's immediately spotting the creature from the air. He took a breath as he prepared to drop the H-bomb.

"H-bomb away," he said as he opened the hatch and let it fall. The H-bomb fell through the air and straight down, gaining speed as it approached the middle of the scorpion's back.

It collided with it. The scorpion let out a loud screech of pain as the H-bomb drove it into the ground, making it's legs give out from under it as the impact let loose a massive shockwave from the force of the impact. And just like that it was dead. The police and the citizens stared at the lifeless body of the scorpion before watching as something leapt off of it's back.

To their astonishment and disbelief...it was a man. The man was tall and quite muscular, with broad shoulders, massive biceps, and rippling pectorals. He had strawberry blonde hair and wore leather armor, sandal, with a blue cape. The man dusted off his hands before looking to the crowd gathered who were all staring at him in shock. The man placed his hands on his hips and put on a smile. He cleared his throat before taking a breath. "Fear not citizens. For I have defeated the monster," he called out aloud.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll just-" he paused to leapt over the monster, easily clearing a few hundred foot gap as he landed at it's tail end. He walked to the very tip of the tail. He rubbed his hands together before wrapping his strong hands around it. His hand sank into the scorpions skin before with a grunt and a might throw he sent it flying into the distance. The people all gaped, mouths hanging, minds blown as they watched the colossal beast get sent flying out toward the ocean like it were nothing.

"All in a day's work for true hero," the man called out jovially.

He nodded to them all, and with his work concluded he bent his legs and leapt. People watched as he leapt high enough to clear sky scrapers before he disappeared from sight. The man sighed, smiling at a good day's work before waiting atop a building. Soon enough a helicopter appeared overhead. He smiled and stood up as the hatch opened to be greeted by his team. He leapt up and into it.

The members of his team patted him on the back and congratulated him.

"Good job Hercules," the leader, John Smith said with a nod. Hercules nodded back as they flew over the city and back to HQ.

The man, though man wasn't quite fitting to someone like him, was known as Hercules. He was the NSA's most powerful super. Stronger than any they had ever encountered. And as his namesake suggested he claimed to be the Hercules of Greek myth and legends, the son of Zeus, slayer of the Hydra, and greatest hero the world had ever known during his era.

But most people just thought he was a lunatic.

While his strength was without question, the possibility that he was some sort of demigod, many found hard to believe. But while the NSA simply believed him to be a powerful super they knew they could use him. Thus whenever they found themselves unable to handle a creature, or super, they'd send him in. And so far no force, monster or man, had been enough to surmount his unbelievable power.

"So son of Zeus, looks like we have some Sons of Hades activity," Smith told him. Hercules narrowed his eyes. The man had a serious bone to pick with that particular cult. And they with him.

"Well let's go," Hercules said as he pounded a fist into his palm.

His team and friends and laughed and nodded in agreement before heading toward more trouble.

* * *

**new chap**.

**Atom King: while I don't approve of his language, Deadpool is correct. In a scenario akin to Civil War, Jack woud more likely be Captain America as he's more rebellious and free spirited, wheras Hicup would be Iron Man as he is more open to compromise and trying to be rational and see things from another perspective. **

**LegoPercyJackson: British characters...yeah. I think I could do that. One Robin Hood chapter coming up soon. Also I never saw the Bee movie. **

**Ryan: Thank you**


	56. Chapter 56

"Monsters! Freaks! They must be identified! You all have the right to know who is truly living among you!" a man shouted to his waiting crowd. The crowd roared back in agreement, all of them holding up signs in support of his words. The man addressing the crowd was the U.S. Senator Ratcliffe of Virginia. And it was a generally known fact that the man had a particular disdain for people with superpowers.

For years he'd been trying to rally supporters to convince the countries and the world that supers were a major threat to national and global security. His ideas as to how to handle them were radical, and luckily disregarded as nonsense and the ravings of a man just trying to further his own agenda. But there are always like minded individual who will agree with even the most extreme of viewpoints.

Ratcliffe gave his speech in front of the Lincoln Memorial with men in black suits surrounding him and police present for security. And as an added measure within the crowd Jane and the Fantasia unit were present. All of them were hidden, with Meg somewhere atop the memorial with a sniper rifle on hand, Belle and Sally inside a parked van to monitor any strange communication and frequencies, and the rest of them immersed among the crowd.

Jane watched with a frown as people shouted in agreement of Ratcliffe's radical, if not insane, viewpoints.

"Permission to shoot Captain?" Meg asked over their communications channel.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sadly no Meg," Jane replied blankly.

"But this guy is such an asshat," Meg replied. "Right guys?" she asked the rest of the team. They all murmured in agreement, save one.

"An asshat he may be," PH replied evenly. "But he has the right to voice his opinion."

"God bless America," Meg stated sarcastically.

"All these supers do is cause chaos! All they do is destroy! They need to be controlled or we're all doomed!" Ratcliffe shouted into his microphone with gusto. Ratcliffe hated super and metahumans. Anyone with powers was a threat in his opinion. He had been outraged when the government repealed the Super Relocation Act, allowing them all to come out of hiding and resume their 'heroic' deeds.

Ever since then newer supers had been popping up like weeds. And their numbers were only growing. They were even uniting, joining together. Like the latest group, the Big Four. This was only the beginning. Ratcliffe just knew it. He wasn't going to stand idly by and wait for the supers to make their move, use their powers to take control of everything.

"We need to find them all! Root them out! The NSA knows who they are! We should demand they tell us!"

Jane snorted. Contrary to popular belief the NSA did not have the identities of every super or metahuman in the world. While it was true they did their best to find out the identities of those they could, for the sake of monitoring them, they believed that supers deserved their right to live their lives. And as long as they did it without breaking laws and blatantly abusing their abilities the NSA would not intrude on their lives.

"Hey Captain. Did we ask for more police?" Meg suddenly asked out of the blue.

Jane arched a brow before responding. "No. Why?"

"We have some police cars pulling up. About three of them," Meg revealed.

"I'm not detecting any additional units in the vicinity," Belle said quickly.

"Everyone on alert! Whoever they are they're in disguise!" Jane said as he turned and began making her way to the back of the crowd. She and Esmerelda stepped out from the crowd before walking toward what looked like five police officers. "That's far enough!" Jane called out as she raised a hand.

"We're just here to provide additional backup," one of them responded.

"I believe we all know that's a lie," Esmeralda said at Jane's side. The men exchanged glances as their ruse failed.

Their was a loud rip as one of the man's muscles started to swell and grow. He ripped out of his fake uniform as he gained mass and height. Another man suddenly burst into flames, every inch of his body crackling and burning with heat. Another grew another set of arms beneath his regular one. Another raised a hand up, and from the center of his palm a bony protrusion grew. The very last man seemed to be exhaling a green vapor from his mouth.

"They're metahumans. All of them," Jane said as she readied herself for a fight.

The man exhaling the green vapor took a deep breath. But before he could exhale Esmeralda through her hand out. From the sleeve of her shirt a length of silk cloth flew out before wrapping around the man's mouth. Whatever he'd been about to do she wasn't going to let it happen. The man tried to peel the cloth away from his face but it remained, tightening and clinging to him due to Esmerelda's magic.

The man with the extra set of arms rushed Jane, all four fists cocked back to strike. Jane tensed in preparation before dodging his flurry of blows. She counter attacked, throwing two powerful punches to the man's face before ramming her elbow into the underside of his chin.

The man ablaze pointed his hands at the ground and suddenly rocketed to the air and over them. The man with the bony potrusion on his palms darted around Esmerelda and toward the crowd.

Meanwhile Ratcliffe had seen the confrontation and he raised a hand up and pointed it out. "See! They're menaces! Savages!" he shouted as the two superpowers men rushed the crowd. The crowds all scrambled back as the men approached. The security and police drew their weapons in preparation when the man with the bony protrusions on his hand suddenly fell to the ground.

He looked back to see an old asian lady had snagged his foot with her walking stick. He pushed himself to his feet, only for her to smack him across the face. He spun before facing her, eyes wide and jaw throbbing as she took a kung fu stance. He threw his hands out, the bony spikes on his hand flying at her. The woman twirled and spun her walking stick as she batted the flying spikes away.

She closed the distance within a few step before spinning on her heel to deliver a powerful kick across the jaw that sent the man to the ground.

The man on fire kept going. "Ratcliffe!" he shouted in rage. He threw his hand out, a stream of fire leaping toward the Senator. But before it could make contact the wind blew. It blew upward, sending the stream of fire into the sky. The man blanched before finding a woman stepping into his path. PH looked to the man, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"While I can empathize with your feeling toward Ratcliffe, you're only proving his point," PH said to him. The man glared before he began hurling fireball at her. The people backed away with shouts of terror while PH remained where she was, fire hitting a swirling whirlwind surrounding her form that shielded her.

Esmerelda and Jane leapt away from the muscular man as he threw powerful blow, each one capable of punching a hole through a solid brick wall. As the man charged Jane she ducked and swept his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground on his back as Esmerelda rushed toward him. Before he could get up she threw her hand out. A red dust fell onto the man, he breathed in and in the next moment his head fell back against the ground as he blacked out.

"That's all of them," Jane said.

"Not the flaming man," Esmerelda said as she looked back to the crowd.

"PH is handling him. I got the man with the spikes," Mulan said over the line.

The man was still hurling fire despite its uselessness against the wind wielding shaman. She sighed she snapping her fingers and pointing. The man was suddenly sent flying, thrown backwards by a powerful blast of wind. He landed on his back and began to gasp for air, only to find he couldn't breath.

PH narrowed her eyes in concentration, keeping the space around the man devoid of air. The flames around his body died out with no oxygen to burn. He remained where he was, gasping and choking for air until he passed out from oxygen deprivation.

PH let out a breath as she let the air flow back into the spot where he was.

Around her people were looking at her in fear and disdain. PH ignored their looks before looking around. "NSA," she said aloud before looking to the police. "Officers. Your assistance please," she said. The police rushed to her and the rest of the unit while PH walked forward and away from Ratcliffe and the crowd.

"They're all menaces! They're even in the government!" he cried as he pointed to PH's retreating form. PH ignored him and the jeers of hate filled words spat at her by the people she'd just saved. She heard them all before. There would alwyas be people who would fear her and others like her. There was nothing that could be done about them. People would believe what they believed.

The only thing she could do was prove them wrong.

* * *

Hours later Dicker addressed the unit. He congratulated them on apprehending the attacker without much injury or trouble. Jane asked if they'd been processed and interrogated. Dicker nodded.

"Only one of them has decided to speak. And what he's saying is...disturbing," Dicker began. The unit stared at him and waited for him to elaborate. "He said Ratcliffe paid them to attack." Everyone flinched in shock.

"You mean he wanted this?" Meg asked.

"To further his agenda," PH said lowly.

"To prove his point," Jane said in agreement.

"Unfortunately there's no evidence implicating Ratcliffe. So if we tried to bring him in it would just be one word against the other," Dicker said with a sigh.

The Fantasia unit all glowered angrily. They'd gotten a glimpse of how far Ratcliffe would go.

"He's also pushing for a new law," Dicker chimed in. "The Metahuman Registration Act. He even believe they should tagged by the government."

"This is sounding a little familiar," Esmerelda said in disgust.

"That's what the NSA is for," Dicker said firmly. "To combine the efforts of people with," he said as he looked to Esmerelda, PH, and Sally. "And the people without," he said as he looked to Jane, Belle, Mulan, and Meg. "To keep the peace between the two."

The women all nodded at him in agreement.

"You just keep doing what you've been doing ladies," he said as he turned and walked away.

The women all smiled at his retreating form before giving him a hearty, "Yes Sir."

* * *

**Deadpool: I'll include aliens eventually. Though Megamind's history will be the same as in the movie, meaning Metro Man has already gone into retirement and isn't around. **

**Aztec 13: The Horned King might make a good one. But not Kai. Apocoplypse isn't meant to be funny, and Kai kind of is at times. I already have an idea for the horned king so I probably won't use him. **

**atom king: There will not be a godzilla like being**

**The Logical Fallacy: So many heroes in New York. It's a wonder it ever gets destroyed at all!**

**So Ratcliffe is kind of like the Senator Kelly, if you know who he is, of this world. **


	57. Chapter 57

"Oh Jack, I love the beauty of your realm," Sally whispered as she and Jack walked through the dim and grey graveyard of Jack's realm. Jack smiled, skeletal fingers curling around hers as she held onto his arm. Sally had taken some time off from the Fantasia unit to visit Jack. She always enjoyed their time together, and she found it a nice break from the hectic life she had in the human world.

"And I love it even more when I can share it with you," Jack told her back. Sally blushed and smile lovingly at him. She and Jack walked up the curving hill overlooking the graveyard. She gazed up at the beautiful yellow moon and let out a sigh. To others Jack's dimension may have seemed dim, dark, and devoid of life. But Sally always found it beautiful in its own way, and so peaceful and serene.

She released Jack's arm so she could wrap hers around his neck as she turned to face him. Jack smiled as he curled his long bony arms around her waist to settle on the small of her back. He bent slightly to press his forehead against her own so he could look into her eyes. Sally smiled up at him. She began turn her head upward and rise on her tiptoes so she could kiss him when suddenly the quiet and peaceful atmosphere was shattered.

Jack and Sally pulled apart in surprise as the sounds of trumpets, guitars, and woodwinds cut through the stillness of the night like a jagged saw blade. Jack and Sally looked down the hill to find a small group of skeletons playing mariachi music. Sally blinked as she took the skeletons in. They wore colorful flamboyant suits, bedazzled with gold and topped with large sombreros. Sally cocked her head to the side, having never seen undead that looked quite like these. Their bones were decorated with weaving floral designs and their eyes looked like small glowing embers.

Jack frowned as their music stopped. He walked down the hill to meet them. Sally stayed where she was, watching as Jack spoke with the skeletons who bowed before seemingly presenting him with a parchment. Jack read it over before looking up at the skeletons and nodding to them. The skeletons gave one last bow before they began playing their instruments again, backing away much to the annoyance of Jack who watched them disappear into the distance and their music fade until it couldn't be heard.

Jack sighed, shoulders sagging as he walked up the hill and back to Sally.

"What was that about Jack?" she asked curiously.

"An invitation," he said, though he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it.

"From whom?" Sally inquired.

"My cousin," he revealed.

Sally's eyes widened. "Cousin. You have a cousin?" she asked in surprise. Jack simply nodded. "How come you never told me? How come you haven't taken me to see them?"

"Forgive me Sally," Jack apologised. He rubbed his brow. "My cousin can be a bit...much," he said vaguely. "That and I find her world to be a bit...overwhelming," he explained. "It seems she's heard rumors about you. She wants to meet," he added.

"Oh," Sally said, blinking as she took in this new development. Jack had a family? What were they like? What was this cousin of his like?

"If you'd like to meet her we can go right now?" he offered.

Sally smiled and nodded. "I'd love too."

With a half hearted smile (he'd been partially hoping she'd say no) Jack reached inside his suit before pulling out his skeleton key. The ivory key glowed before the air before them began to distort before a door appeared. It was yellow, and in the shape of a flower. A marigold most likely.

Jack gripped the knob before holding it open. "Shall we?"

* * *

What felt like, and possibly was, hours later Sally staggered through the doors of the Land of the Remebered's ruler. She was bent over, panting and gasping for air. As Jack had said...this world was overwhelming. The place was in a constant state of reverie, with music, colors, dancing, singing, decorations, parades, and merriment happening around ever corner.

It was just too much.

Jack strolled in behind Sally, placing a hand on her shoulder to provide some comfort and support. "Are you ok Sally?" he asked in concern.

Sally glanced back and placed a hand over his. She smiled. "Yes Jack. That was just..." she trailed off.

Jack nodded in understanding. "My cousin lives to throw a celebration. I should have known my coming here would merit a small celebration." Sally stared at Jack in bafflement. He considered _that_ small? Jack helped Sally up and offered her his arm. She took it, holding onto him as he walked forward and guided them through the enormous palace.

Sally looked up and around, taking in the massive pillars and ropes hanging between them with flags tied on them. The whole placed was bathed in light and colors and the floor was a series of moving walkways that connected together. Soon enough they were inside what looked like a large banquet room, lined with tables adorned with huge quantities of food and drink.

Jack walked down the central table, stopping behind a chair with a heart shaped backrest.

Jack cleared his throat. "La Muerte. I have arrived, cousin."

In an instant the chair whirled around. Sally gasped in awe, taking in the figure before her. The Land of the Remembered's ruler stood up with a smile. She was tall, standing equal height with Jack. She looked almost like a skeleton, with a white pale body decorated with colorful designs and long black hair. She wore a red dress that hugged her slender figure and was decorated with flowers and candles and matched a large sombrero she wore atop her head.

She was beautiful in Sally's opinion.

She smiled wide as she stood up. "Jack. Primo," she said in delight. Within a few steps she embraced Jack. Sally stood to the side awkwardly as Jack hugged her back.

"La Muerte. As always it is good to see you cousin," Jack said formally.

La Muerte pulled back. "Did you enjoy the celebration in your honor?"

"It was...surprising," Jack said evenly.

La Muerte gave a laugh and a playful grin before she finally turned her attention to Sally. Sally did her best not fidget on the spot. "I'd heard you'd finally found yourself a woman Jack. Muy bonita," she said in approval. She extended a hand. "Hello. I am La Muerte. Ruler of the Land of the Remembered."

"Sally," Sally replied softly as she took her hand.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Sally," she said with a smile. She looked back to Jack, hands on hips as she gave him a frown. "How dare you not bring her to meet me sooner Jack."

"My apologies," Jack replied to console her.

She clicked her tongue before clapping her hands together. Immediately some skeletons filed into the room. "I insist you two stay for dinner. My attendants will take care of anything you need Sally. May I borrow my primo from you for a moment. We need to catch up," she requested respectfully of the red head. Sally could only nod, not sure if she could turn her down.

"Excellent. Come Jack. Let us catch up," La Muerte said as she walked away. Jack looked to Sally giving her an apologetic and hopefully a reassuring smile before following after her. He followed his cousin into her private chambers. They were lush, decorated with sofas, chair, and a large bed with silken sheets.

La Muerte took a seat as Jack remained standing. "So Jack. How have you been?"

"Well."

"I can tell. You definitely seem happier than I've ever seen you," La Muerte commented.

"I am. I'm glad to have met Sally," Jack replied honestly.

"Good. Xilbaba and I are back together," she revealed.

Jack frowned. "Ah yes, Xilbaba," Jack said, voice dripping with disapproval. "I had heard you two had reconciled," he said evenly. Jack would never approve of his cousin's choice for a romantic partner, not with her husband's penchant for toying around in the affairs of mortal and finding enjoyment in doing so.

"I know you don't approve." Jack grunted. That was an understatement. "But he's gotten better," she said on her beloved's behalf.

"If you're happy cousin. I am happy for you," Jack replied.

"Now then, why haven't you brought Sally to see me? Or better yet, why haven't you come to see me yourself in so long?" she asked. "You're one of the few beings that can go to any realm he wishes, yet I only see you ever couple centuries or so."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry cousin. But you know I find your world disorienting."

"Excuse me for trying to get you out of that graveyard of yours Jack. And you know, I'm sure Sally wouldn't mind a little change from the gloomy atmosphere of your realm. Women like a little fire Jack. La pasión," she argued.

Jack sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue and that he had neglected coming to see her for longer than he should have. "I'll strive in the future to come visit more often. And I'll bring Sally along as well. Does that suffice?" Jack offered.

La Muerte smiled happily in acceptance. Then her smile changed, becoming something more playful. "Say Jack. How about a wager?"

Jack clicked his tongue as he turned away from her. "Gambling is a terrible vice cousin," Jack said to reprimand her. La Muerte stared at him, waiting and holding her smile. Jack glanced over his shoulder. What did you have in mind?" Jack asked, curiosity piqued.

La Muerte's smile grew. Her love of wagers was known by all. Usually she made them with her husband, but it was always refreshing to have a new opponent. Especially her goodie two shoes cousin.

She waved her hand. A flurry of marigold petals appeared, condensing and converging in mid air before they disappeared and left behind a yellow orb.

"Do you know this one?" she asked. Jack stepped forward, looking at a man in the orb. "Ah yes, North's ward. Jack," the Pumpkin King said knowingly as he looked at the white haired man.

"Correct. Then there's this one," a woman appeared. She was blonde.

Jack recognized her. "A hero of the mortal world. Limelight I believe she is called. From what North has told me she and Jack are together. They are quite happy together from what I'm told," Jack recalled.

"True. But..." suddenly another man appeared. Jack didn't know who he was. "She loves another. Her first love," La Muerte stated.

"So what is this wager?" Jack inquired.

"Who will she ultimately end up with?" La Muerte elaborated.

Jack hummed. "I say Jack," Jack picked.

"I say her first love. You should never underestimate the power of your first _true_ love," she said knowingly.

"If I lose?" Jack inquired.

La Muerte smiled wide. Jack didn't like it. "I get to plan your future wedding to Sally."

Jack's eyeless sockets widened in horror at the thought. He'd wanted it to be a small affair. But his cousin...

"Do we have a deal?" she asked him.

Jack paused to think it over. "We do. But if I win...you can't make any wagers for another 100 years. With anybody," Jack stated. La Muerte's gasped, before narrowing her eyes, her eyes flaring in indignation at the cruel terms her cousin had laid.

"Well, cousin?" Jack asked as he extended his hand.

La Muerte held his gaze before taking his hand. "Deal," she said. With that their wager was set. There was no telling how long their wager would last. But being immortal beings time wasn't really an issue for them.

"Now then. Let's get back to Sally," La Muerte said. "I'm eager to get to know her."

"Ok. But please keep this meeting...restrained," Jack pleaded, not wanting to overwhelm Sally with his cousin's eccentricities.

"Jack, I'm offended," she said indignantly.

"I promise to keep this introduction..._simple_."

* * *

**new chap**

**Captain Deadpool: I only humanize animal characters who come from a world polulated only by anthromorphisized animal characters. So I'm not going to turn Turbo into a person. And c'mon. It's a frickin snail! Why do people care so much about about a snail?**

**Atom King: Dash is actualy faster than turbo. I mean his top speed is comparable to a race car. But Dash can go nearly the speed of sound, much faster than turbo. So if anything Dash is the flash of this world. **

**Guest: I'm not going to make the madagascar characters heroes. They're way too silly and ridiculous. Maybe the penguins. maybe. **


	58. Chapter 58

Riley was in her room surfing the web on her laptop. It had been a week since she'd gone to see Edna Mode. And she was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her super suit. She was also waiting for Limelight to contact her so they could work out how her superhero duties would start.

"Riley!" she suddenly heard her mother shout. Riley looked up from her laptop before getting up from her bed. She made her way downstairs. She saw her mother was vacuuming. "Can you lift the couch up for me please?" her mother asked.

Riley smiled before descending the steps. "Sure thing mom." As she descended the stair her hair and eyes became an amber. She stood before the couch before bending over, taking hold of it, and then lifting it into the air. Her mother smiled as she vacuumed the spaced beneath it. When she was done Riley set it down.

"Thank you Riley."

"No problem mom," Riley said back.

"Riley!" Riley heard her father call. Riley cocked her head before heading to the garage. She peeked her head inside.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

Her father rolled out from underneath the family car, T-shirt oil stained and slightly sweaty. "Trying to change the oil. Do you think you could-" her father asked as he gestured to the car.

"Sure dad," she said as she entered the garage. She came to the front of the car before kneeling down. She placed her hands beneath before lifting. Her father stared on, still finding what she could do to be downright amazing. "Thanks monkey," her father said. Riley held the front end of the car up as her father changed the oil.

When he was done Riley set the car down. Her father patted her shoulder in thank as Riley smiled up at him when the doorbell rang. Riley and her father cocked their heads as they walked back into the house. They hadn't been expecting visitors. They walked up to the entrance of their home, only to stop and stare at two people her mother was greeting.

"Holy cow it's the Jack Frost!" Riley's father said aloud. The brown haired man looked from Riley's mother and then to Riley herself. He gave them both a smile as her father walked up to him, hand extended.

"Mr. Andersen. Sorry for the unannounced visit," Jack said as he shook the man's hand.

"Are you kidding. Jack Frost is in my home!" Riley's father said unconcerned as he let out a laugh.

Jack smiled before looking to Riley. "Hey kid. You've been practicing that slapshot?" he asked with a wink.

Riley grinned at the professional hockey player before looking to his companion. It was a woman with short brown hair. She held a gift basket of some sort as she stood beside Jack. Riley was relatively sure she had never seen her before...and yet she looked familiar...somehow.

"Oh wow, Rachel Punzel," Riley's mother said as she greeted the woman.

"Hello," she greeted back.

After the greeting were exchanged the Andersens invited their guests inside. Riley's father talked hockey with Jack while Riley's mother was interested in speaking to Jack's girlfriend, Rapunzel. Meanwhile Riley couldn't help but just sit there and stare at Rapunzel. Her face was just so familiar. She was supposedly a model, so perhaps she'd seen her on the cover of one of her mom's magazines?

"So what brings you here Jack?" Riley's father asked.

"Well I just wanted to see Riley. I uh..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heard about her disappearance."

Riley dropped her head as her parents placed their hands on either of her shoulders.

"Well thank you for your concern. We're just glad to have our daughter back," Riley's father said in all honesty. Riley blushed shyly and smiled.

"And I'm glad she's back, safe and sound. It'd be a shame to lose such a fine future professional hockey player," Jack said with a smile as he looked to Riley. "We also brought her a little something," Jack said as he raised the gift basket up a little.

Riley's parents laughed while the teen kept staring right at Jack's girlfriend. Something about her was just familiar. She just didn't know what. Rapunzel's eyes flicked to Riley, and the corner of her lips curled upward into a smirk. There was a twinkle in her eye, the kind Riley could only describe as some kind of silent joke that two people shared.

"Well. It was good to see you again kid. Glad to know you're ok. Mr. Andersen."

"Bill, please," Riley's father told Jack.

"Alright. Bill. Jill. Thank for inviting us into your home. Me and Rapunzel are going to head out," he said as they both stood up.

"Oh. But you came all the way from Berk just to see Riley. You sure you don't want to stay?"

"I would. But I can't," Jack said with a shrug.

With that the two of them made their way to the door. Jill opened it for them and they both descended the steps and to a waiting rental car. They gave the Andersens a wave and they waved back. But as they were about to exit the car Rapunzel locked eyes with Riley one last time. With a playful smile she gave her a wink.

Riley furrowed her brows in confusion as the couple drove off. Riley's parents talked enthusiastically about their guests while Riley took the gift basket brought for her upstairs to her room. She shut the door and started going through it. They were pretty simple items. One was a Berk Vikings jersey with Jack's number and name on it. Riley smiled as she set it down and began looking through the basket again.

There was also some candy in it. Riley set those aside for later and then found some perfumes and lotions, probably from the supermodel and Jack's girlfriend Riley reasoned. She smiled appreciatively before her eyes landed on the last item.

It was a little black box, rectangular and about the size of a phone. Curious, Riley opened it. Inside there was what seemed to be a small rectangular piece of glass surrounded by a thin strip of metal. Along with it was what looked like an ear bud. Riley picked up the glass object, finding it to be some kind of plastic. As she held it in her hand it suddenly came to life.

"Scanning fingerprint," it said in a computerized voice. Riley gasped in wonder. "Fingerprints scanned. Primary user: Spectrum identified." The thing lit up, displaying images and information as Riley's mouth hung open. "Cool," she whispered softly.

Suddenly the thing began to vibrate and ring like a phone. Riley looked to the surface and saw the words 'Limelight' flashing. Her eyes widened as it all hit her at once. She now knew why Rapunzel had seemed familiar, why she felt she'd seen and met her before.

Because she had.

Riley pressed the icon to answer it. She put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley," came Limelight's cheerful voice.

"Ready to meet the team?"

* * *

**Ryan: It's a modern AU. People break up and get back together all the time**

**I like the idea on an anit-four, I'd probably go with 'Bad Four' myself. Not sure who'd be on the team. Problem is that the other member of the big four only have like one enemy. Hiccup had like...a alot. **

**WikiSorcerer: God is a bit of a loose term in comic. Are the Asgardians really gods or extradimensional beings that humans came to call gods for their powers and strength?**


	59. Chapter 59

Somewhere in Los Angeles California was a small little pub. The pub had a quaint and relaxed atmosphere, where people came to hang out, drink, and enjoy the local artists who were allowed to play their songs for entertainment. All around the pub people ate and spoke or just listened to the music.

At the bar a woman sat. She was alone, sitting at the bar nursing a martini and enjoying the sense of...normalcy she rarely got with her life. The woman was of average height, with fair skin, reddish pink lips, and long white hair that she tied up into a ponytail. She wore a fitting black dress with black high heels, a welcome change from the lack of clothing choices she usually had. All around the people ignored her, going about their business, except perhaps for the occasional glance in her direction from a male passerby.

"Waiting on someone ma'am?" the bartender asked curiously.

The woman looked up, blue eyes kind as she smiled at him in a friendly manner. "Nah. Just enjoying myself," she said to him.

"Well you let me know if you need another," he told her as he motioned to her drink.

She smiled in gratitude at his friendly demeanor as she lifted the glass. "Will do," she said with a nod. With a nod of his own the man moved down the bar to speak with the other patrons.

The woman turned in her seat as she took a look around the pub. She was glad to be just blending in. To be just another face in the crowd. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing in her chest as she noticed the occasional set of couples around the pub. She sighed wistfully. She remembered what it was like to be in love. To have someone. She'd almost gotten married once, before she finally realized that the man she loved was an absolutely terrible person. She was glad she'd dodged that bullet, yet at the same time...

"Alright folks!" the pub owner said on stage as the previous performer finished his set. "We have another upcoming muscian about to perform. He's actually already gotten a few songs on the radio, give a big welcome to _Music Man!_" he said as he gestured to the next performer coming on stage with a guitar.

The woman's eyes widened appreciatively as they looked the man over. He was tall and well built, with huge biceps that looked like they were barely contained by his grey T-shirt. The man had a full short trimmed beard and loose hair with grey sideburns. He had beautiful light blue eyes that skimmed the crowd.

He took a seat on the stool setup on stage and got into playing position. He gave the crowd a smile, making the women of the pub swoon. The woman at the bar could understand why. This man was gorgeous. He looked like he should be an underwear model or a movie star.

"Hey everybody. How are you all doing tonight?" he asked as he spoke into the microphone. "My name is Music Man and I hope you'll enjoy my set," he said warmly. His eyes scanned the crowd one last time before his blue eyes met hers. The woman flinched, heat rushing to her face as she looked down into her glass and pretended not to have noticed his gaze upon her.

And then he began to play. His voice was rich and filled up the entire room. The woman at the bar smiled, enjoying the sound of his voice. As he was playing his eyes fell upon her again. He winked at her. The woman blushed again before turning back towards the bar and away from him. She sipped at her martini and brushed some hair out of her face.

But she couldn't help but smile to herself. The man's set continued, and all the while she kept her back to him, though she did glance over her shoulder occasionally, only to find him looking right at her, almost as if he was singing to her. Before long he finished. He stepped off stage after giving everyone in the pub a hearty thank you. The crowd clapped for him, having enjoyed his performance before he disappeared out of the door to the pub.

The woman at the bar watched him leave, feeling slightly disappointed that he hadn't tried anything with her. Perhaps she'd been imagining those heated looks and wink. She chuckled to herself at shook her head. She need to get out more.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone take a seat beside her. She glanced over and stiffened as she found the man sitting beside her. He gestured to the bartender. "Give me your specialty please," he asked politely. He glanced to the side, meeting her eye and smiling. "And another round of whatever she's having," he added. The bartender nodded as he prepared their drinks.

He gave her another martini while giving him what was perhaps scotch. After accepting the drink she turned in her seat to try and make conversation. At the same time he also turned to face her.

"Thanks for the drink," she said with a smile.

"My pleasure ma'am. So, did you like my performance?" he asked.

She nodded. "I did actually. You have a nice voice," she told him.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "Now if only I had talent," he joked with a laugh. She laughed along with him. He extended a hand to introduce himself, "Wayne. Wayne Scott."

She extended her hand and took his. "Susan. Susan Murphy," she said to introduce herself. They shook hands before they sipped at their respective drinks.

"So Susan, you from around here?" Wayne asked.

"No. I'm actually from Modesto. I'm just taking some time off of work," she explained.

"Ah a vacation I see."

"How about you Wayne?"

"Nah. I'm actually from Metro City," he revealed.

"Oh. So what brought you here?"

"Trying to advance my music career. Branch out, see if I've got what it takes."

"Well you're very good. I think you've got the makings of a real future in the music business," she said with a smile.

He smiled back, making her stomach flutter.

"So Susan, I have to go. Got another venue to perform at. But if you're going to be in town for a few days, maybe you'd like to...see the sights together?"

Susan's smile grew. "I could use some company. I don't have a cell, but I can give you the number of the hotel I'm staying at," she offered.

"I'd _like_ that," Wayne said with a smile.

* * *

Over the next two days Susan and Wayne met up and spent their time together. They saw the sights of Los Angeles. From the Hollywood sign to the Walk of Fame. And while they saw said sights they also got to know each other. Susan liked Wayne, and their time together was a casual but fun affair. Eventually Wayne asked her to dinner on the night of the second day. Susan accepted. Wayne took her to a nice restaurant, where they talked once again, delving into each other's past.

Wayne admitted that as a kid, he had been a bit self centered, spoiled, and an attention hog. He said that he grew up and had eventually become involved in Law Enforcement, he said vaguely. But he eventually quit that in favor of trying to start a music career.

"Yeah. I just had to make a change. I think the only reason I got into Law Enforcement was because it was what other wanted me to do. So I had to do something for me. I had to do something I wanted to do. You know?" he said as he looked to Susan.

She nodded. "Sort of. You remember my ex fiance?" Wayne nodded, it'd come up. Though she didn't delve too much into it and he didn't ask. "Well I refused to see what a jerk he was when we were together. I was willing to throw away everything because I wanted to be with him, be the supportive wife, like he wanted to be," she explained.

"Then I went through a pretty big life changing moment. Made me finally open my eyes to the truth. I stopped trying to be what he wanted me to be. And ever since then I've tried to be who _I _want to be," she said with passion.

"Well I personally like this person you are," Wayne said as he reached a hand out to place it over one of hers.

Susan flushed, cheeks pink. "Thank you Wayne. And I also like who you are and what you're doing," she told him honestly.

Wayne smiled back as he rose from his seat, leaning forward as he did. Susan realized what he was doing, and after only a moment of hesitation. She also rose from her seat. Their lips met in between. Susan had her eyes closed as she enjoyed it. She couldn't remember how long it'd been since she'd kiss someone. Given her weird lifestyle, she sometimes believed she never would.

She was glad to be wrong.

* * *

Susan woke up the next morning in her hotel room. The light of the sun filtering in from the curtain made her squint and groan against it. Her eyes fluttered open. She found herself naked as the events of last night came back to her. She pulled the bedsheets up to cover herself before looking around.

She found Wayne was gone. Her heart sank in disappointment. She was beginning to wonder if Wayne had just been pretending to be interested so he could have a little one night fling, only to hear a knock at her door. She looked to it as it opened. Wayne entered, carrying some coffee, and Susan could swear she smelled muffins. She gave him a smile as he entered.

"Hey pretty lady. Thought we could both use some coffee," he said as he held up the cups. He took in her nude state. "I'll just step out for a minute," he said. He left the room, allowing Susan to dress herself. She wore a black and orange jumpsuit with orange sneakers.

She ushered Wayne back inside. They sipped at their coffee, Susan gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Wayne. Last night was..."

"Good?" Wayne offered.

"Yes. Good," Susan said with a nod. "Though I'd just like to say I've never done that before," she said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well then I must be a lucky man," Wayne joked. "I still respect you Susan, but hey. We're both adults," he said with a shrug. Susan remained silent, still blushing. "Should I go?" he asked awkwardly.

"No...sorry. Just it's been a while. This whole morning after thing isn't something I'm used to," she said to apologize.

"Ok then. Would you like to do something today?"

"Got an idea?" Susan asked curiously.

"There's plenty to see in LA. I was thinking we could see go to a museum maybe? Or hit a hiking trail if you're feeling up to it?"

Susan hummed in thought. "A museum sounds good," Susan said with a nod. Wayne smiled.

"Shall we," he said as he gestured to the door. Susan smiled and nodded before grabbing her things and setting out with him.

Susan was smiling to herself as they walked side by side. Their hands swung between them freely until Wayne's fingers gently curled around her own. Susan did nothing to stop him as he held onto her hand. She liked Wayne she concluded. She liked him a lot. She wondered if this could turn into something more. Something real. But her life was so complicated, and there was a lot she hadn't shared with Wayne.

Like her job for instance. She'd told him she worked in the government. Though it was a little more complicated than that.

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from up ahead. Then there were screams, followed by people running in the opposite direction. Susan and Wayne kept their hands entwined as people pushed past them. They could hear the wail of police sirens closing in from a distance.

Susan and Wayne peered into the distance and saw giant figures up ahead. Susan narrowed her eyes, making out the large muscles bodies of giant humanoid creatures, two of them. And both with a singular bulbous eye. They were rampaging, terrorizing the streets as people ran for their lives.

Susan narrowed her eyes, knowing she had to do something. As more people pushed past them Susan let go of Wayne's hand. He called out to her as she disappeared into the throng of people and started making her way forward. Pushing past people as she focused her attention on the one eyed giants.

She sighed, knowing she was going to have to reveal herself to Wayne. And possibly ruin what was starting between them. But she couldn't ignore this, even if just for herself. She stopped before the two giants before shouting at them.

"Hey you two!" she shouted. The two giants stopped what they were doing before looking around. "Down here!" she shouted again. Their eyes turned downward. "Knock it off!" she shouted in disapproval.

The twenty feet tall giant bent down to get a closer look at her. They looked her up and down before their ugly mouth curled upward into amused grins. They started to laugh and jeer at her. Susan's frown deepened.

Her blue eyes began to glow and a bluish energy began to radiate from her body. The giants stopped their laughter as Susan grew. She put on size and mass, growing until she stood at nearly 50 feet in height. They craned their heads back, looking up as she frowned down at them.

"Now then. One last chance," she warned lowly.

The giant men exchanged glances before looking back to her. The one on the left threw a punch. Susan quickly caught his hand by the wrist before backhanding the other as he prepared to strike. She released the wrist before shoving him backward. The gianst staggered back Susan advanced.

The gianst regrouped as they charged her. They rammed into her, wrapping their arms around her legs and midsection as they attempted to wrestle her to the ground. But Susan was much stronger, stronger than even what her size let on. She easily shook them off before pushing them both away. She punched one in the face, dropping him to the floor.

Susan was easily dominating them, batting them around until a voice made her stop.

"Susan?!" came a shout. Susan glanced over her shoulder and stiffened up. Wayne's eyes were wide as he looked her up and down.

"Wayne," she breathed out, not sure what to do or say. And then something collided with the side of her face. Susan let out a shout of pain as she staggered back, falling onto her backside as her head wrung from the vehicle hitting her in the head. The giant didn't stopped there. He quickly grabbed a streetlight and ripped it out of the ground before charging at Susan with his makeshit weapon cocked back to strike.

He swung, but nothing made contact. The gianst blanched, finding that the streetlight had been cut. About half of it was gone, the metal partially melted at the tip where the other half should have been. As the gianst stood there in shock something suddely came to hover in front of his single eye.

"Don't you know you should never hit a lady?" Wayne said as he hovered before the giant. As the giant stared at him in shock Wayne swung his hand out to the side, catching the gianst with the back of his fist. The giant went careening sideways to slam into the side of a building.

Wayne looked to him, satisfied and lowering himself to the ground as he didn't stir.

Wayne sighed before turning around. He found Susan staring at him in shock. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well...this is...uhhh...hard to explain," he said.

"You're Metro Man," Susan said. It all clicked into place at once. His hometown, his powers. But everyone had thought Metro Man dead.

"Ah. Well I guess not that hard after all. And you're...well," he said as he looked to her giant form. They both heard police sirens getting closer. "We should go."

The two of them quickly fled the scene. Wayne carried them off and to the hollywood hills so they could talk. They revealed everything to each other. Susan, about her mutation by a strange extraterrestrial energy, and he about his orgins and as an alien and then hero to Metro City. Susan couldn't help but laugh. Her job was to fight against aliens, yet she'd come to have feelings for one.

"So Susan, I know things have taken an...unexpected turn," he said with a chuckle. "But I really do like you," he told her. Susan blushed and smiled at him. "So...I know our lives are a bit...complicated. But maybe that's why we might be good together," he pointed out.

"Are you saying you want this to be more than just a few days in L.A. Wayne?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yeah," Wayne said, perhaps a little too eagerly. He coughed into his hand. "If you'd like to that is."

Susan thought about it. Her life was...crazy. Her best friends were monsters. She was anything _but_ normal.

Yet neither was Wayne.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Susan smiled as she stepped up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Wayne smiled down at her as she rose up to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, powerful arms wrapped around her back as he held her close.

She pulled away, slightly breathless and very happy. She nodded.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Ginormica X Metro Man in the script of Megamind Metro Man's alias was supposed to be named Wayne Scott. So that's why it's his name in this AU**

**Deadpool: I haven't decided whether to not to include the penguins. I may or may not. **

**Atom King: I don't count that animated TMNT movie as meeting this criteria. It's actually a continuation of the orignial live action movies. **

**Hiccu's mom is a normal lady. **

**GrimBoy: Their breakup wouldn't be that simple if I decided to do it. There would be several factors contributing to it. **

**LegoPercyJackson: Lord Chen as an enemy to the big four? Don't see it. Callaghan, not a true villain. Now that his daughter is back (the BH6's history will be the same as in the movie) he'd have no reason to be bad. Entropy, of course. Heather, not a true villain. Wouldn't join a team intent on destroying NIght Fury. Kakos, ther's an idea.**

**I'm not sure if I should add the greek gods because I'm not sure how to portray them. Do I portray them like in the movie Hercules, all nice and friendly, or like in real greek mythology, where they're all assholes and rapists?**

**Mr. Spinner: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like the idea of Riley as a superhero. I like the idea too. And I think the psychic nature of her powers is a clever idea. **


	60. Chapter 60

In Hong Kong bay a large grouping of triads were unloading an illegal weapons shipment. Gun and an assortment or other weapons ranging from explosives to missile launchers were unloaded from their crates before being loaded into the several vans they'd brought along. They were getting away with their illegal activities by paying off the right people.

And like any other night they were going to get away with it.

At least that's what they thought.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Stalked from the shadows. The prowler moved amongst the shipping crates, switching from an almost beastlike crawl to a more human like gait. Yellow orange eyes pierced the shadows, taking in all the men, armed with their guns and knives and threatening to China with their ill gotten goods and weapons.

She wouldn't allow that.

A man walked too close to a shipping container. From the shadows in between an arm shot out and grabbed him before pulling him into the darkness. The man was taken out before he could even scream.

Another man passed below a crane. As he did he was pounced on from above.

One by one the sentries were incapacitated. And it wasn't long until their disappearance was noticed by their comrades. The triads began to panic. They loaded up the last of their weapons before loading into their vans and driving off. Fours vans began making their way out of the docks. Only for shipping crates to come tumbling down. They shouted in alarm as they slammed on the brakes and reversed to try and find a way around the block.

Suddenly one of the vans heard something land on top of it. The occupants glanced up as ten clawed fingers pierced through the metal roof and then tugged, ripping it off as the attacker leapt inside. The van rocked back and forth violently as the people inside fought. Or more accurately, the triads got decimated.

The other watched as the van fell onto it's side and then came to a screeching halt. The triads in the van watched on, wondering what was happening until door to the van went flying off. A person leapt out after it before landing in a cat like crouch.

It was a woman. She had vibrant red hair that looked almost orange and a series of striped tattoos lining both of her arms. She breathed deeply as she looked up at them, eyes yellow and orange, pupils thin like a cat. She wore a chinese qipao with golden vine patterns and black pants. She pulled back her lips, revealing sharp animal like fangs.

They shouted at each other, issuing the order to attack. The men began to file out of the vans with their weapons at the ready. They lined up before taking aim with assault rifle, pistols, and machine guns. The woman crouched low and did a high backwards flip. She landed behind the van she'd brought down. She took in a breath, shifting into a stance as she focused her mind in body.

With a snarl she slammed her palm against the van. It went sliding across the ground and toward the triads. They leapt out of the way as it slammed into another van. Before they could regroup the woman leapt over it and into their numbers. She moved quickly, arms flying out as each of her attacks sent full grown men flying backward. She moved fast, too fast for them to counter attack. Nearly too fast for them to see.

She attacked with a feral ferocity and yet a surprising grace. Showcasing incredible strength, agility, and acrobatic skill as she took them all down. The remnants of their numbers loaded into the last van in one last attempt to escape. They sped away in a screech of wheels as the woman looked on. She growled lowly as she began to jog after it. But even with her impressive pace it was steadily pulling away from her.

With another growl she dropped onto her hands and began to run on all fours like some type of jungle cat after it's prey. She gained on it with amazing quickness before she leapt toward it. Her sharp nails dug into the metal frame of the van, keeping her latched on as it swerved to try and shake her off.

Her sensitive ears suddenly heard their guns being readied. She used her upper body strength to pull herself up and flip her onto the roof of the van. She stayed moving, jerking her body left and right to avoid the gunfire that pierced the rooftop from within.

She pulled herself forward before leaping ahead of the van and landing in it's path. She spun on her heel before spreading her legs out and dropping into a squat. She waited and waited as the van came barreling toward her. And then she threw her arms out, hands sinking into the metal as she halted it in its tracks.

The driver pressed down on the gas in an attempt to run her over. But the woman didn't budge, holding her stance and remaining where she was. She took a hand off the hood, clenching her fist before cocking back her open palm. She curled her fingers slightly before she threw it forward.

Her hand dented the metal frame, making it bend inward on itself and sending the van sailing backward. It crashed into a stack of shipping crates behind it. The people inside were shaken up, groaning in pain but alive. The woman advanced, finding the state of the car sufficiently undrivable as smoke wafted out from under the hood.

The woman's ears suddenly picked up the sounds of sirens approaching from the distance. She glanced in their direction before taking off in the opposite direction. She leapt over shipping crates, clearing large gaps before leaping over a security fence and then away from the docks all together.

Soon enough she was back in the city. The tattoos on her arms faded and her eyes took on a brown human like color. Her teeth changed back to normal as she let out a breath. The restless energy inside of her had been vented, making her feeling much more relaxed.

It wasn't easy living with a tiger inside of you. Well not a real tiger. But the chi of one. All that power, all those senses, energy, and instinct was hard to be contained by a normal person. She needed that. She extended her senses as she searched for a way home.

She sensed the tell tale feeling of a Paifang. She glanced around to make sure no one had eyes on her before ducking into an alley. The alley was dimly lit and full of trash. But her eyes weren't drawn to her surroundings. They were focuses straight ahead. Her senses allowed her to see the invisible glowing golden light before her. She walked, right toward a brick wall. Right as it looked like she were going to collide with it she vanished.

At light speed she was transported across the country, back to her home. She reappeared, walking through an ancient chinese gate. She found herself on a mountain. With a palace before her. The Jade Palace. Ancient fortress hidden within the Valley of Peace. A sacred place devoted to the study and practice of martial arts.

She looked out over the village far down below and smile at the sight.

The woman's name was Tigress. She was a resident and a student of the Jade Palace and it's legendary masters. The people who trained here were special. Their abilities were pushed to the limits of human ability, and then beyond by infusing their chi with the chi of an animal for a boost in physical abilities. The people who were trained here had for ages been the defenders of china. The used the chi that flowed through the land, riding it to wherever they pleased as a means of near instant transportation.

The chi infused into her was that of a tiger's and she was considered to be one of the best fighters the Jade Palace had ever produced.

She was considering doing some training, until a cool breeze blew past her face. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself before deciding to relax for a few hours. In the past she would have been ashamed for wasting any free moment to train. But after meeting the Dragon Warrior, wielder of the Hero's Chi, and seeing such power he could wield despite his somewhat lax attitude she came to see that taking it easy every now and then couldn't hurt.

She stretched her arms above her head, cracking her shoulder before settling on a nap.

A cat nap sounded nice.

* * *

**DEADP00L: Quasimodo as Hulk...don't see it**

**Captain Deadpool: The title of smartest hero in marvel is debatable. Hiccup is one of the smartest in the world. But there are others who are up there as well. **

**The strongest Magic user would probably be...Sandman probably. But he's not Sorcerer supreme. **


	61. Chapter 61

Far from earth, out in the expanse of stars, beyond the limits that humans had yet to reach there was a battle. A massive space vessel was in orbit of a desolate world. It was surrounded and flanked by more ships as they set up a barricade around the planet.

And surrounding the planet and small armada on all sides was another fleet of ships. At the moment the two sides were at a stand off, waiting for the other to make the first move, launch the first strike. But the ships surrounding the planet had the edge. Their many black and green ships were designed to look jagged and menacing, with a design meant to look like reptilian scales.

Inside the ship, on the flight deck were their pilots and crew. The aliens inside were hulking nine foot tall reptilian humanoids. They wore leather and metal as armor and were armed with lethal claws and powerful limbs with thick tails. Their leader was the biggest of his race, standing at 12 feet tall with gnarly black spikes running down his back. His eyes were beady and black as he stared into the calm but firm face of the one leading his opposition.

Opposing him was the United Galactic Federation. A form of galactic government, with many planets and star systems united together in the name of peace and unity. It's leader was a female alien. She was tall, with a large bald head, bluish skin, large black eyes, and hoof shaped feet. She wore the black robes of her office, and at her side stood her second in command, a colossal alien that looked somewhate reminiscent to a humanoid whale or shark. Her second stood at her side, arms crossed over his chest in silence as she spoke.

"King Zu'ul. The United Galactic Federation orders you to surrender. You're planet and your armada are surrounded and your forces outmathed. Surrender peacefully, or we will open fire and reduce you and your people to nothin," she warned, tone, and face as serious as could be.

But the king only smirked, sharp needle like teeth forming into a menacing grin. "The Federation can fly itself into a black hole for all Zu'ul cares," he said in a raspy hiss.

The woman, the Grand Coucilwoman frowned as her second leaned down to appear in the video feed. "Why you cold blooded, scaly skinned, beady eyed-" he growled out at the king's insolence. But he was silenced by a simple gesture as the Grand Councilwoman raised a hand.

"Zu'ul is no fool," the king continued. "The Federation would not dare to open fire," his smirk grew as another smaller video screen appeared in the council woman's view. The Councilwoman glanced at it, taking in the recording of a woman. "Not as long as I have the Princess."

The Councilwoman frowned as she looked at the alien woman being held hostage. And unfortunately tying her hands.

"Her life is in Zu'ul's hands. If you attack, she dies," he said to taunt her. "And she belongs to Zu'ul," he stated firmly.

"What is it you want?" the Councilwoman asked, features smooth despite her anger at the situation.

"For the Federation to leave this system, and declare Zu'ul it's undisputed soverign ruler. And I want the wealth of the Princess' planet."

"And if your demands are met...will you release the Princess?"

Zu'ul only smiled haugtily. "No. But Zu'ul will allow her to keep on living," he spat in her face. "You have one rotation to comply...or else," he warned, black eyes glinting with menace. With that the transmission was cut.

The Councilwoman let out a breath. The situation dire. The Princess was a treasure to her people. The last of her royal line. To lose her would be a disaster to them. At the same time the Federation couldn't simply allow this tyrant to rule this part of the galaxy unchecked. He and his people would ravage all in their path.

"They've got us in a vice," Gantu, her second, said grimly.

The Grand Councilwoman sighed, letting out a frustrated breath. "Indeed. To be quite frank we'd need a miracle."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard Zu'uls ship the Princess was being closely guarded. Two of Zu'ul's men stood before her cell. The cage was a simple hole in the wall with metal bars. The Princess sat back on a cot, head down as she wallowed in misery during her capture.

The two guards stood with weapons in hand. They each held a jagged 14 foot long spear. They stood at attention. Though they didn't understand why they had to guard the princess. It's not like she could escape. And it wasn't like the Federation could do anything. They yawned and tried to stay awake and at their duty, until one of them felt a tap at their feet.

The guard looked down, finding some kind of metal orb at his feet. He cocked his head to the side as it suddenly began to roll away and down the hall. The guard began to stalk after it. His companion followed behind out of curiosity. They followed it down the hall until they were standing nearly fifty feet away from the cell.

They stood on either side of the orb. Heads bowed as they looks down at it. Ever more curious one of them bent down to pick it up. Yet as his clawed hand drew near it rolled in the opposite direction. With a growl he attempted to snatch it up, only for it to swerve out of the way of his hand. Soon both of them were grabbing wildly for it. Yet to their frustration it kept dodging them. Swerving, jumping, and spinning out of the way of their hands.

As they made to grab at the orb they didn't notice the barrel of a blast poke out from a vent grate near ground level. The person inside level his blaster's barrel at the occupied guards and took a breath.

Back in her cell the princess heard what sounded like the discharge of a blaster. Then she heard two bodies hit the ground. She looked up and toward the bars of her cell as she heard footsteps. But these were different, lighter, too light to be any of the guards or Zu'ul's people.

And suddenly someone appeared in front of the cage. She took in what might have been a man. It was difficult to say for sure as they wore a helmet, something that resembled the head of some kind of space bird. He also wore a red coat with a white undershirt, red pants, and black boots. He held a blaster in his hand. She recoiled as he lowered it.

Then to her surprise he shot at the lock of her cell. He grabbed the bar before pushing, sliding it open before taking a step inside. The Princess leapt up, fists raised and defiant, albeit shaky. She spat a string of curses at him in her native tongue and waited his response.

The man cocked his head at her defensive and rather hostile posture. He thought it was obvious he was here to rescue her. He looked her over. She wore silken white robes that were dirtied by dirt and oil. Her skin was a light blue. And her eyes were one color, a deep sapphire blue. Her hair was a turqoise. Her lips were a violet shade. She looked young, about his age...maybe. It was hard to tell with aliens.

"I'm here to rescue you Princess," he told her. She blinked and cocked her head to the side ignorantly. "Rescue?" he said again. She didn't respond. He sighed as he reasoned his translators didn't have her native tongue registered in their programming.

He raised a hand to point to the symbol on his chest, right above his right pectoral. The Princess looked to it before she gasped and lowered her hands. She recognized the symbol of the Galactic Armada. She relaxed as she finally understood that he was there to free her.

The man waved her over. She approached slowly, still wary of him. But he knew how urgent it was that they move. So he quickly grabbed at her hand. The Princess stiffened and then yelped as he pulled her along, letting out a weak protest and being touched to casually. He ignored her squawking, unable to understand and uncaring at the consequences of manhandling royalty in the way he was doing.

He had a plan. It would either get them both off this ship safely and to the safety of the Federation Armada...or get them killed.

* * *

Meanwhile Zu'ul sat on this throne on the flight deck as he counted down the time. Time was almost up for the Federation. But unless they were willing to sacrifice the Princess and show the universe just how pragmatic it could be, he was sure to win this battle of wills.

Zu'ul smirked to himself, forked tongue flicking out in satisfaction. Yes, as long as he had the Princess-

Suddenly the door to the flight deck opened and one of his men rushed inside in a panic.

"My king! The Princess has escaped!" he shouted.

Zu'ul leapt from his seat and whipped around. "WHAT!" he roared angrily. His men shrank away from him as he stalked over and grabbed the guard who'd brought him the unwelcome news by the throat. With a snarl he lifted him off the ground and squeezed. "She was locked in a cage! How can she be gone?" he cried in rage.

"I-don't know-my king," his guard gasped between gulps of air. With a snarl Zu'ul dropped him, intent on punishing him later, but knowing at the moment he needed all the hands he could spare. "Search this ship! She had to be here somewhere! Sound the alarm!" he commanded. His men did as ordered, and soon the ship's alarms were blaring and the light of the corridors flashing.

All the personnel aboard were alerted to the escaped Princess and set about finding her. Zu'ul joined in, grabbing his large warblade as he stalked the halls in search of his prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Princess and her savior crawled through the vents of the ship, watching as the guards passed below them. The man rescuing the Princess remained silent. Mind focused on the task at hand and senses on high alert. One slip up and he was dead, perhaps the Princess too. While he was prone to rash action he knew that when there was another's life in his hands he had to be serious.

The Princess was silent as she followed closely behind her savior. He suddenly stopped. She watched as he removed a vent grate and dropped down. He called out to her. She peeked down as he waved for her to drop down after him. She nodded in understanding before she attempted to drop down from the vent. She slipped at the last second and let out a startled cry before he managed to catch her. She looked at his helmeted face before he quickly set her down.

Once more he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. And once more she tried to lecture him on his rude behavior. Touching her so casually, even given the dire circumstances, was a severe violation of etiquette for a soldier in the armada. But the ride man was either ignoring her, or he was too stupid to understand.

As they were making their way through the corridors to a place only the man seemed to know they suddenly heard a shout. They both glanced behind them to find two armed guards had caught sight of them. They raised their hands and pointed at them, commanding them to halt. The Princess yelped as the man tugged along, running at full speed as she struggled to keep pace. He turned to the right, bringing them to a corridor with a wall to their right and a long strip of viewports to their left. He reached his hand out and pressed a button on the wall, opening up a storage closet. He was about to pull her inside when Zu'ul rounded the corner ahead of them.

She let out a scream in warning as Zu'ul cocked back his weapon and swung. The man ducked before he could be beheaded, the blade crashing against the wall so hard it created sparks. Before Zu'ul could prepare for another attack the man had his blaster out and pointed directly at Zu'ul's face.

"Your Majesty," the man said in greeting. Zu'ul frowned, not moving as he eyed the barrel pointing right at him. But suddenly he glanced up and smirked. The man spared a glance over his shoulder to find Zu'ul's men closing in from behind them, armed with blaster that were pointing right at him and the Princess.

"You lose intruder," Zu'ul whispered lowly.

The man looked at him from underneath his helmet. "Do I?" he challenged. "I can still shoot you in the head anytime, bringing the reign of Zu'ul to a premature end."

"And then my men will kill you!" Zu'ul hissed.

"Oh most certainly," the man agreed with a nod. "And then _someone _will take over, get all the glory that should have been yours. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?" the man asked mockingly. The man was taking a gamble, playing at Zu'ul's pride. He was a meglomaniac, someone who sought glory only for himself, not for his people.

"How about an alternative?" the man proposed. Zu'ul cocked a brow. "I hear your people are all for one on one combat. So let's you and me have a little battle. I won't even use my blaster. You win, I die and you get the Princess as your bargaining chip just like you already had. I win, you let us both go and order your men to stand down," he proposed.

Zu'ul looked the man up and down. He was an unknown species that was dwarfed by the physique of Zu'ul. Did he really think he could defeat him? Zu'ul smirked at the arrogance and foolishness of this man. With a gesture of his fingers his men lowered their weapons and stepped back. The man did as well, pushing the Princess up against the wall before he lowered his blaster. Then he simply let it drop. Zu'ul watched it hit the floor before his toothy smile became dark and menacing.

"On three?" the man asked.

"Three!" Zu'ul cried. With a growl he took a swing. The man ducked before jerking out of the way of a stab. The Princess pressed herself against the wall as hard as she could, wishing she could pass through it. The man was on the evasive, nimbly dodging out of the way of Zu'ul's wickedly sharp blade that could easily sever a limb.

As Zu'ul made to attack, charging the man with his weapon cocked back his opponent reached into his jacket and fished around for something. As Zu'ul reached him he swung. The man ducked before rushed past him. Zu'ul hissed in pain, looking down to find a shallow cut on his abdomen. He looked to the man to find he'd drawn a weapon. He held a short cylinder in his hand, with one end that ended in a sharpened blade like point. Zu'ul could see his blood dripping off of it. He snarled before raising his sword above his head to cleave him in two.

The man clicked a mechanism on the cylinder. It grew longer and the blade extended, becoming more like a sword. He raised it up horizontally as Zu'ul brought his sword down. His blade clashed against the shaft of the cylinder. The man's legs buckled and his arms were shaking, but he kept Zu'ul's blade away.

The man angled his weapon to let Zu'ul's blade slide off to the floor. He spun around him and delivered a quick cut to his shoulder. Zu'ul staggered back before the man came at him. He delivered a flurry of slashes as Zu'ul struggled to defend. But while he was on the receiving end of the attacks his attacks were much to shallow and Zu'ul's skin much too thick for any of them to be fatal.

Zu'ul spun, his blade whistling through the air as the man jerked back and out of the arc of the blade. But then Zu'ul tail slid across the ground and knocked him off his feet. Zu'ul raised on his hands up, claws out and prepared to run the man through on his talon. She swung his arm down, only for the man to act quickly and thrust his blade upward. Zu'ul roared in pain and drew his hand back, his palm bleeding and a hole in it from the man piercing his hand.

Zu'ul angrily began to swing his sword at the ground and at the man as he rolled away. He leapt to his feet and jumped over a low swing at his legs. The man's blade suddenly retreated and disappeared into the cylinder. He thrust it forward, jabbing the blunt into into Zu'uls face. Zu'ul stumbled back in pain as the man suddenly swung his cylinder to the side of his head. Zu'ul stumbled to the side, head ringing. He attempted to counterattack before the man flipped the cylinder around and thrust the blunt end into Zu'ul stomach.

Zu'ul screamed as an electric shock coursed through him. The end of the man's cylinder emitting a powerful charge at levels that would kill most normal beings, but was just enough to incapacitate Zu'ul. Zu'ul fell to a knee and the man delivered a powerful kick to the face. Zu'ul fell backwards, landing on his back before freezing as he suddenly found the man's blades touching the side of his head.

"Give up Your Majesty?" the man asked. Zu'ul was internally screaming in rage. How could he lose to such a weaker lifeform? How could his plans have come undone. He looked up before his eyes landed on something.

"I concede," Zu'ul muttered. The man backed away, withdrawing his weapon and moving towards the Princess as Zu'ul picked himself up. Zu'ul turned to face him before he raised up his arms, the man's blaster clutched in his grip. Zu'ul narrowed his eyes into a hate filled glare as he took aim right at the man's face.

"I wouldn't. That blaster can be a little..."

Zu'ul didn't listen as he pulled the trigger. But nothing happen. The blaster gave a click and another and another as he kept pulling the trigger in attempt to kill the man. Then much to his shock, the blaster became softer and malleable. Two eyes seemed to appear on it before it slipped from his grasp and took the shape of a pink gelatinous creature.

"Oh by the way," the man said, grabbing Zu'ul attention. He looked up as the man held up a blaster. "This is my real blaster. I had a feeling you wouldn't honor your word. I knew you would cheat," the man said. "Sadly for you...I don't exactly play by the rules either. MORPH NOW!" he shouted aloud.

The blob like creature suddenly inhaled, taking in as much of the artificial air as it could before it leapt at the Princess and smothered her mouth. The Princess let out a muffled protest as the thing latched onto her face before the man lowered his blaster and leveled it at viewports to their left. Everyone's eyes widened as they thought the man had gone mad. Surely he wouldn't fire his blaster at the viewport of a seal ship and suck everyone out into space.

He fired.

The man's blast hit the window and blasted a hole in it. Before Zu'ul could give any orders he fired more shots, creating more holes and creating a vacuum that was beginning to suck everything out. Zu'ul sank his claws into the floor as things were suckes out of the open supply closet, several crates crashed into the viewport that shattered it. The man and the Princess were sucked out into the void of space. She screamed as he drifted over and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around hers and holding her against his chest. He reached a hand out and pressed a button on his belt.

From amidst the objects sucked out of the supply closet and into space a flat slab of metal with thrusters suddenly roared to life. It flew over to him, aligning itself under his feet. With another pressed of a button the bottom of his boots became magnetically charged and drew it too him.

The man settled onto the board and moved his foot along it before pressing a button on it's surface. Immediately an arm came up, spreading out a sail. The sail caught the light of the distance sun and stars and gave the thrusters a boost. It began to fly across the void and toward the Federation Armada. The man's coat had special thermal regulators to provide heat even in the void of space, he held the Princess as tightly as he could to him in hopes of keeping her as warm as possible. Morph, the creature currently latching onto her nose and mouth was providing her oxygen to ensure she wouldn't die from deprivation.

Back on Zu'ul ship his men had managed to activate the shutters to seal the broken viewport. He rushed to the flight deck with his men only to see the man and the Princess flying toward the armada.

"Shoot them!" he ordered. His men jumped onto the controls and fired, only for their shots to miss by huge margins. He cursed their incompetence as his men explained that their sensors weren't designed to hit something so small.

So Zu'ul could only sit there and watch as his prize, his bargaining chip against the Federation got further and further away, and with it his plans disappeared into a oblivion.

* * *

The Princess fell to the floor of the Federation ship. The thing finally released her face. It drew back and she got a closer look at the gelatinous pink blob like creature. It squeaked and chittered before her face before flying over to the man who'd saved her. He stood a few feet away, adjusting his jacket before removing his helmet.

The Princess stared at him as he turned around and finally gave her a view of his face. He was a species she'd never seen before. Somewhat like her but with tannish skin and short brown hair. He turned around and walked toward her before extending a hand down toward her. She eyed it, eyes flicking between his waiting hand and his face.

But she eventually took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She stared at him for a moment, this strange, foolishly brave male who'd done the impossible and saved her right out from under the nose of an enemy armada, until a thunderous shout made him leap back.

"ENSIGN HAWKINS!"

With a squeak the small creature ducked into his jacket. The man straightened up and turned toward the sound of the shout as Captain Gantu stomped toward him with the Grand Councilwoman in tow. The man stood at attention as his superior came to tower over him, glaring down at him angrily.

"You snot nosed, reckless, foolish, insolent little newbie! What were you thinking doing something like that without permission?!"

"Captain Gantu, sir. I only sought to-" The man began.

"Don't you talk back to me Ensign Hawkins. You little-" As Gantu prepared to keep berating his subordinate the Princess suddenly stepped forward. Much to everyone's shock she began to shout at Gantu. The Captain straightened up and took a step back as the tiny woman shouted at him, glaring as she stood in front of Jim in a protective way. Gantu didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't very well talk back to a Princess.

Luckily for him the Grand Councilwoman stepped forward. She spoke to the Princess before gently ushering her after her. Gantu followed behind, but not before ordering his subordinate to be confined to the barracks, and to be escorted there by armed guards.

Once the man had left and the Princess was taken to be examined at the infirmary the Grand Councilwoman spoke to Gantu in private.

"Captain. Who was that man?" she asked curiously.

Gantu grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That, would be Ensign Hawkins. Jim Hawkins. A recruit fresh out of the cadet academy," he stated sourly.

"And he's...human?" she asked.

"So it would seem. How exactly that is possible remains unknown. He comes from the planet Montressor. He was one of the spacers that went out in search of _Treasure Planet_," Gantu explained.

"Ah yes, I'd heard of that excursion. Were they successful?"

"If they were they brought back nothing to show for it," Gantu huffed.

"I sense you don't particularly like the young man Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman pointed out.

Gantu grunted. "He received top marks at the academy. Top of his class actually. He's an excellent leader, pilot, mechanic, and navigator. But he has a bad habit of doing whatever the hell he wants. He challenges authority and has a bit of a mouth on him."

The Grand Councilwoman hummed. "What a curious young man."

* * *

Hours later Jim sat on his bunk in the barracks. As commanded he hadn't left and was being guarded by other armada soldier. Eventually his head perked up as he heard the heavy footsteps that could only belong to one person. Soon enough Gantu entered the barracks, his massive build nearly too big to allow him to pass through the rows of bunks. Jim leapt up and stood at attention before saluting him.

"At ease soldier. You have a guest," Gantu grumbled. Stepping between his legs came the Princess. She was clean, wearing black robes that hugged her figure and she wore a smile as she stepped forward to greet him.

The Princess smiled at him before she began to speak in her native tongue. She held her smile as she did so before ending her words with a slight bow.

"The Princess is expressing her gratitude for rescuing her," the Grand Councilwoman stated as she stepped forward from behind Gantu.

"Thought so. It was my pleasure Your Majesty," Jim said, giving what he hoped was an adequate bow.

The Princess smiled before she raised a hand and pointed at herself. "Akk-u-a," she said, enunciating each letter.

Jim blinked before he realized it was probably her name. "Aqua?" he repeated. She smiled wider before nodding. Then she poked him in the chest, looking at him expectantly. "Oh. Uh...Jim," he stated as he placed a hand on his chest.

The Princess scrunched up her face as she processed the alien name. "Jee'im?" she asked unsure.

"Close enough," Jim said with a smile and a nod.

"Jee'im?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, you got it," he lied. She grinned at him before suddenly throwing her arms out and around him. Jim froze up in surprise.

"ENSIGN HAWKINS!" Gantu shouted loud enough to nearly burst his eardrum. "Let go of the Princess right now soldier!" Gantu commanded harshly.

Jim squirmed in the Princess' arms, not wanting to anger the Captain more than he already had. But he found the Princess was deceptively strong. "I'm trying," he said as he finally freed himself. She attempted to wrap her arms around him again but he caught her hands by their wrist and lowered them. The Princess then stunned him, and everyone else in the room, by doing something unexpected.

She leaned in and kissed him. Jim let loose a muffled gasp as the Princess firmly pressed her lips against his.

"ENSIGN HAWKINS!" Gantu voice boomed like thunder.

"It's-not-me!" Jim tried to explain between kisses the Princess kept planting on his mouth. Suddenly Jim was plucked off the ground by Gantu.

He looked down to see the Princess leaping up and down, arms out and reaching for him. "Jee'im! Jee'im! Jee'im!" she shouted. Jim blushed a red as the Councilwoman came up to the Princess. With a few words she got the Princess to stop and leave the room with her.

Gantu set Jim down before ordering him to sit. They remained in silence until the Grand Councilwoman returned alone.

"Stand up soldier!" Gantu barked at Jim. Jim did so quickly before standing at attention.

The Grand Councilwoman came to stand before him. She looked him up and down, the curious human who served the armada. Jim held her gaze and waited for her to pass her judgement.

"So tell me Ensign Hawkins, how did you sneak aboard the enemy ship?" she asked.

"Had my Solar Surfer transmit a signal at the same frequency the enemy uses. To their sensors I just came off as another asteroid," he explained. "Help that most scanner aren't meant to pick up something that small."

"Clever," she complimented thoughtfully. But also very rash," she added. "Gantu has told of your tendency to...challenge authority."

"I simply felt too much time was being wasted," Jim stated.

"Watch your mouth Hawkin," Gantu growled.

"At ease Gantu. Let him speak," she said.

"Ma'am, I know my plan was...reckless," Jim admitted. "But in the end it succeeded, with no casualties. I knew that we had to somehow remove the Princess from the enemy's grasp, and because of my...bold plan, the enemy lost its bargaining chip."

"Do you always go against the orders of your superiors and follow your own?" she asked.

"Only when my superiors are wrong," Jim said. He knew he was on the verge of insubordination.

Gantu caught it too, about to open his mouth to voice his opinion when the Councilwoman raised a hand and silenced him prematurely. "Do you know what your actions call for?"

Jim swallowed. "A dishonorable discharge?" he supplied grimly. His mother was going to be very disappointed.

"No," she said. She waited a few moments as she gave him a small smile. "A promotion."

Jim blinked in surprise. "Ma'am?" he asked in disbelief.

"I hereby raise your rank to Commander," she said formally. "Congratulations."

"Uhh..." was all Jim could get out.

"You better be grateful soldier," Gantu growled. "I would have had you thrown into space," he said. It was obvious that Gantu wasn't particularly for this sudden promotion. But he said nothing to disagree with the Grand Councilwoman.

"It's obvious your skills can be of much better use elsewhere Commander. And to discharge one for such a heroic act would be downright foolish. That, and you've made quite the influential friend," she said to him. Jim assumed she meant the Princess.

"That will be all for now soldier. Your reassignment will be process shortly. You'll be allowed a short leave to return home. Now rest up, you must be exhausted from your daring rescue," she said gently. With that she turned on her heel and left. Gantu followed after, but not before shooting Jim a dirty look.

Jim stood there before falling back down onto his bed. He blinked as this development began to settle on him. His stunned expression slowly but surely gave way for a smile. He could hardly believe it. He was sure he was going to get discharged. But he'd gotten a promotion.

He couldn't wait to tell his mom. Heck, he couldn't wait to tell everyone!

"Commander Jim Hawkins," he whispered to himself as he sought to see how his new title would sound.

He nodded in approval. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**so there's jim. **

**He's kind of like the starlord of the this AU. **

**Though superhero name pending. Open to suggestion. I was personally thinking of Space Hawk. But i'm open to ideas. **


	62. Chapter 62

A boat was sailing over the atlantic. It was a large frigate transporting a handful of representatives of the United Nations to their destination. A place that few outsiders had visited since it's return nearly 100 years before. A place thought to have been merely a legend, a fable.

Atlantis.

The island nation had risen to the surface nearly a hundred years ago. But during that time its inhabitants had kept to themselves, keeping isolated from the rest of the world as they rebuilt, relearned, and restored their once great kingdom. Then, in recent years, it had reached out, with it's ruler and Queen extending a hand of friendship to the outside world, even requesting admittance to the peaceful organization of the United Nations.

Several members of the Security Council were accepting the Queen's invitation to come and see her kingdom for themselves. Escorting this very influential and prominent group of individuals was none other than the prestigious Fantasia Unit. The unit wasn't expecting a confrontation, being assured by Queen Kidakagash that she only wanted to share of bit of her culture with the outside world.

Jane walked back and forth the length of the frigate, talking with it's Captain and staff to esnure they'd reached their destination on time, and safely. She was assured by both that they would. Jane nodded in satisfaction before going to check on the representatives. The members were representative of the five permanent members of the Security council.

Jane went to speak with the United Kingdom's representatives.

"Enjoying the ride Sir?" she asked.

The representative, an older middle aged man, wiped some sweat off his brow. "I suppose," he said with a shrug.

"You know you can take the suit off govenor," Meg said cheekily from the rail of the ship. The man was sweating due to the humidity. Meg and the representative gave men a frown.

He ignored Meg's snark to look out into the distance at the faint landmass he could see. "Does the Queen not find the need to guard her waters?" he asked curiously.

Meg smirked knowingly. "Oh, it's well guarded," Meg said. He looked to her and arched a brow. "Look over the edge," she told him, eyes motioning to the waters. The man arched a brow before stepping forward. Curious, he peeked over the rail.

And what he saw nearly made him shout in fear. Glaring up at him was a firey, red, mechanical eye. A massive shadow passed under the boat, something large was just underneath it's surface, large enough to sink the frigate like it were nothing.

"The Leviathin," Jane said to explain. He looked to her. "An ancient atomotaun that patrols the waters of Atlantis," she said as he looked out over the ocean at the massive guard dog constantly prowling the borders of Atlantis. Soon enough they got closer and closer to the island. The ship slowed it's pace to gently dock at a port made of white gleaming stone.

The Fantasia Unit escorted the United Nations Representatives off the boat to the waiting group of Atlateans, and their Queen. Queen Kidakagash, a dark skinned woman older than perhaps any person on earth, yet looked to be in her twenties greeted the representatives with a wide smile and open arms.

"Welcome friends. Welcome to Atlantis," she said jovially. The Council took her in, from her white hair, to her Queenly robes and head dress, to the blue tattoo like markings on her face. She was just so...foriegn, and that was saying something considerng that the representatives knew people from all over the world.

She surprised them all by greeting the non english speaking representative in their native tongues, with perfent accents. Then she led them into her city. Jane quietly explained that the the Atlantean native tongue may have been the root of all languages, meaning all Atlanteans were well versed in nearly every spoken language on earth. The representatives were impressed, both by this information and the city around them. It was mostly made of some kind of stone, and had large towering building. The city itself was composed of several communal islands surrounding the main palace at it's center. Queen Kidakagask, or Kida as she encouraged them to call her, explained that the islands were 'districts' and served different functions, much like any regular city of the outside world would.

"I was very pleased that you all accepted my invitation. My people and I want nothing more than to join the surface world in peace," Kida said with a smile, repeating her words in the different languages so they could all understand.

"Kida?" the American representative said.

"Yes?" Kida said, stopping to turn around and face them.

"May I ask what that is?" he said as he pointed upward. Everyone followed his gaze to see the object floating above the city, directly above the palace in the distance.

Kida smiled. "That would be the heart of Atlantis. The crystal that powers our kingdom," she explained.

"It is a weapon?" he asked.

Kida's smile fell. "It can be," she said truthfully. "But we have no intention of using it."

"How powerful is it?" the United Kingdom's representative asked.

"In the past, Atlantis easily conquered every land we came across. But not without cost, it destroyed most of our kingdom and sent us to the bottom of the ocean, leaving us a former shell of what we once were," she said sadly.

"So you have a weapon that can sink an entire island at your disposal. How is the United Nations supposed to feel about that?"

"How are we supposed to feel about the atomic weapons most of your major countries possess?" Kida challenged. The representative had no response. "The Heart of Atlantis is also the source of or longevity. Without it, all of it's citizens would have perished thousands of years ago," she said. "And like any nation, we have an army and a means to defend ourselves. We were nearly destroyed by a man from the outside world nearly 100 years ago. As the Queen I will not leave my kingdom defenseless."

With that, she continued to lead them to the palace. The representative kept looking around, catching sight of the flying vehicles passing above them. At the palace the representatives were treated to lunch, given an authentic Atlantean meal. They were served a strange combination of noodles, pastas, fish, and even grubs, eaten by strange utensils that were supposed to be worn on one's hands.

"Atlantis has much to offer the outside world. Thanks to my husband, Milo," Queen Kida said with a smile. "We are rediscovering old technologies. We believe we can help advance the outside world's medical knowledge, eventually we may even be able to rid the world of all diseases," she told them. The representative listened on with interest.

"And as we speak we are working on providing a means to end your world's energy crisis, we hope to share it with you, once we have determined that it cannot be weaponized," she added. The represenatives exchanged a glance, silent communication passing between them.

"What of Atlantica?" the Russian representative suddenly asked. Kida visibly tensed. The representatives stared at her intently, they some of the few people in the world privy to the existence of the underwater nation of the merpeople. "We've heard you've been having...a disagreement with them. Border disputes," he pressed.

"We've heard it may even be coming to war. And a war between your two kingdoms could threaten the surface world," the American representative added.

Kida dropped her head, palming it with a sigh. "It is true. The raising of our kingdom to the surface caused a disturbance along the sea floor that destroyed a portion of Atlantica. We've tried to make reparations with them...but their king can be a little...difficult," Kida said.

PH knew all too well what the king of Atlantica could be like.

"Rest assured we are trying to establish peace. I will not allow our nations to come to war," Kida said resolutely.

The representative admired Kida's determination. Their tour soon continued, taking them to Atlatis' science and research buildings. Atlantis apparently had a lot to offer the world, with technology the likes of which had not been seen. The representatives tour eventually came to an end. They told the Queen that they would discuss it before making their finaly decision. But before they left they advised the Queen to make peace with the merpeople, until then it was unlikely that her kingdom would be allowed into the United Nations.

Kida thanked them all, excited that she and her people at least had a chance.

Kida stood there and watched as their ship sailed away. She smiled, hoping that they could see what Atlantis could do for the world. Kida wanted to help make it better, help the outside world a peaceful place. She wanted to set an example, show them all they could be and learn from Atlantis' mistakes.

Now all she had to do was wait.

And after being alive for over 8,000 years, patience was something she had to spades.

* * *

**So Atlantis is kind of like the Wakanda of this AU, with advances technology that combines magic and science. **

**Ryan: I want to give him a team, but there aren't a lot of aliens to choose from. and really? John Silver...a pirate? Do you think he'd join a team of do gooders? I mean he's no true villain, but he's not a hero. **

**Atom King: It's just a name.**

**Mr. Spinner: It's just a name. That's it. No kingdom hearts references will ever be in this au. They are not common in space. Jim is a bit of an oddity. **

**No character from Lilo and Stitch will be on Jim's maybe team, if anyone was about to suggest it, don't. **


	63. Chapter 63

It was a quiet day in Metroville. The citizens were going about their business as per usual, with nothing breaking the hustle and bustle of the city. A businessman was on his way to work. He was running late, meaning he was in a rush and driving rather recklessly. He had his phone in hand while his other remained on the wheel. Luckily for him, the streets were relatively clear. Maybe he'd make it to his meeting on time.

He was coming to a four way intersection when he received a new text. He glanced downward to his phone, eyes reading the message only for them to widen as he read that the executives had arrived early. He inwardly cursed before he glanced upward. He slammed on the breaks, having run a red light and about to collide with the side of a small SUV, full of passengers. Even with his breaks he was going too fast to stop and the SUV, which was occupied by a family of four, a mother and her three kids, one of which who was seated on the side he was about to crash into, was going to be hit very hard.

He squeezed his eyes shut to await the crash. He heard it, but he didn't feel it. He opened his eyes and found himself no longer in his car. What's more, he was standing on the sidewalk. A few feet to his right, the family in the SUV was standing there as well. The entire group stared at their two cars, which had definitely collided, yet somehow they weren't inside. The blanched in confusion at whatever miracle had spared them all from harm.

But what had happened? What could have possibly transpired between the few moments between the collision of both cars?

Well before they collide the screech of the man's breaks grabbed the attention of a passerby on the sidewalk. He turned to the sound, everything and everyone around him moving at a snail's pace. Not because the world itself had somehow slowed down, but his because perception allowed him to see the few mere seconds between the collision.

Immediately he rushed forward. The cars themselves were creeping towards each other, and though they appeared slow he knew that they still carried the same force. He went to the SUV first. He opened the driver's side door and pulled out the young girl before rushing her over to place her on the sidewalk. Then he rushed back, climbing into the SUV from the open door to unbuckle the seatbelt and yank the other child out and away from the incoming car about to collide with the side. He rushed out zipped her over to the sidewalk to place her beside their sibling.

He then rushed back to the SUV, the entire time no one else could see him moving. He slid over the man's car and to the passenger's side. He opened the door and unbuckled the son's seat and dragged him out to rush him over to the sidewalk. He came back and grabbed the mother.

The two cars had finally collided. He made his way back over to he man's car and opened the driver's door. The man's had squeezed his eyes shut for the impending collision. He couldn't help but chuckle at his terrified expression before unbuckling him and rushing him over the the family on the sidewalk.

As the cars were colliding in the street he walked away, leaving the family safely on the sidewalk. He went back the spot where he'd been before. A smoothie cup was slowly drifting down to the floor. He bent down and wrapped his hands around it before lifting it back up and sipping it casually as the world sped back up. The cars crashed, loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone on the street.

He smiled to himself and walked away. The person, a young teenage boy with blond hair, light skin, and blue eyes wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, was no ordinary teenagers. He was fast.

He could move, think, and react at inhuman speeds. Which had allowed him to save the family and man within a the span of a few heartbeats.

"I so rock," he muttered to himself proudly.

"The _Dash_ is awesome."

* * *

**silverwolf: Jack and Hiccup never met dracula**

**Guest: Captain Nova...no. There's already a character called Nova in marvel. **

**Aztec 13: It might. **

**Nemo: I know Oh obviously, but he's not really good for a superhero team. **

**Atom King: Haven't seen that mvie in forever. Probably won't use it, they have their own leader so it'd be weird for them to suddenly follow Jim. **

**Mr. Spinner: Wow, you really like Riley/Spectrum. I doubt Jim would join a team of children. This Jim is older than the movie version. Early twenties, same age as the big four. **

**LegoPercyJackson: What exactly do you want to see the MVA cast do?**

**FuryFistofFury: I want a Guardians of the Galaxy like team, but there arent many good alien characters good for the role. **

**Also, if you make a request for a character chapter I need a prompt. I do run out of ideas people. Like people want MegaMing to appear, but they don't say what they want him to be doing. **


	64. Chapter 64

Riley waited patiently in class, diverting her attention between the teacher's lessons and the clock. She was counting down the minutes and then the seconds, foot tapping in her seat as she awaited the end of class. Time itself seemed to be coming to a crawl from her perspective as the last few minutes dragged on. Then, after what felt like forever, the bell finally rang. The teacher halted her lesson as Riley and the class began to pack up. Once she'd put all her things away and zipped up her bag Riley gave her friends a quick goodbye before rushing out of the room.

She was eager to get home. But as she made her way through the halls someone called out to her from behind.

"Riley!" Riley stopped and glanced back, greeting her friend Jordan with a smile.

"Hey Jordan. What's up?" she asked curiously.

Jordan, a close friend of Riley's and a young adolescent around her age with black curly hair always covered by a baseball hat, smiled and froze up nervously. "Oh nothing," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly. He pushed his hands into his pockets, attempting to act 'cool'.

"Ok?" Riley said arching a brow. "I'll see you later then Jordan," she said as she turned to go on her way.

"Actually!" Jordan chimed in, voice going high and cracking. Riley paused once again and looked back to him. He gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "The band is having a practice tonight. I was wondering if you'd want to come watch us," he said.

"Sorry Jordan. But I have something important to do after school today," Riley said as she began to leave. "Maybe another time, ok?" she called back as she disappeared.

"Ok! That's cool," Jordan said, shoulders sagging in disappointment. "Really cool."

Riley rushed home with a smile. She reached into the pocket of her favorite yellow hoodie and pulled out her communicator. She loved the small device given to her by Limelight and the Big Four. It was like a phone, tablet, and laptop all rolled into one. It could connect to the internet, stream videos, send texts, take pictures, and even make calls. And it only worked in her hands, or the hands of the Big Four and any of their allies.

But more importantly, it allowed her to communicate with Limelight. Allowing them to discuss future plans for her debut. Recently Limelight and her had discussed bringing Riley to meet the entire team, and take her to their secret base. And that was supposed to happen today.

Riley made her way home before entering. "Hey mom!" she said in greeting before immediately sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out her homework. She began working on it as quickly as she could while her mother made her some lunch. Riley divided her attention between solving math problems, answering history questions, reading and writing about a few chapters within her english textbook, and scarfing down a sandwich.

Within two hours she was done. She slammed her books shut before pulling out her communicator. There was a message from Limelight indicating she was almost there. Riley smiled as she stood up and made her way up to her room.

"Alright mom I'm leaving," Riley called down.

"Oh, ok sweetie! Be good!"

"I will!"

"And be careful!"

"I will!" Riley said as she opened up her window.

"And listen to Limelight! And call me when you get there!"

"Ok mom!" Riley called down. "Love you!" she added for good measure. With that she tapped into her powers and shot out of her room before heading straight for the Golden Gate Bridge. Within a few moments she was above it, waiting and scanning the horizon until she saw the golden streak beginning to approach. It shot right toward her, coming to a stop and allowing Riley to glimpse the purple and gold clad figure.

Riley smiled before shooting towards her. They met, with Limelight colliding with Riley and spinning them both around in a circle that made them both laugh. They embraced, glad to see the other before Limelight pulled back.

"Ready?" Riley nodded. Limelight turned, presenting her back to the teen who leapt onto her and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could. "If I'm going too fast, tell me, ok? And hang on tight," Riley nodded in understanding. Limelight smiled back at her before gathering her energies. With a loud crash Limelight took off in a streak of gold, carrying Riley across the country.

Riley clutched onto the heroine as tightly as she could, thankful for the inhuman grip granted to her by her telekinetic abilities. Within about an hour Limelight slowed down, dropping low to fly across the water on the outskirt of a city Riley hadn't seen before. But had been told was Berk.

She looked ahead to see Limelight flying them to a huge house built atop a cliff. Riley wowed in amazement and watched in wonder as the rocks of the cliff face began to split apart. Limelight flew towards the newly created opening before flying into the Big Four's base of operations. She set the teen down, checking her over and thankful the supersonic speeds at which she'd flown had done nothing to damage her body.

Soon enough her teammates approached. Jack was without his mask, fully revealing himself to Riley who already knew his identity. He was still wearing his superhero outfit and had his staff slung over a shoulder. Night Fury and Archer however were in their full disguises, keeping their identities concealed from the teen.

"Jack!" Riley said happily. She rushed to the superhero, and one of her favorite hockey players, and threw her hand up. Jack gave a chuckle as he high fived her.

"Good to see you kid. Like the base?" he said as he gestured around them.

"It's awesome!" Riley said enthusiastically. "Oh wow! Night Fury and Archer!" Riley said as she finally directed her attention to the other heroes. "This is so cool!" she squealed as she tried to contain her excitement.

"So this is going to be your protege Rapunzel?" Night Fury asked.

"Yep. Riley Andersen. A.K.A Spectrum," Limelight said with a nod and a smile as she came to stand at Riley's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's get started," Night Fury said.

Within a few minutes Riley and Rapunzel were in the training room of the base. Riley and her mentor stood before each other, face to face and a few meters apart. They were in a large circular sparring ring with a digital floor of square tiles. Riley fidgeted on the spot as Rapunzel stood before her, hands on hips and waiting.

"I'm not sure about this," Riley muttered nervously.

"It's ok Riley," Rapunzel assured her. The teen just remained on the spot. Rapunzel sighed. "Sweetie. You need to be trained," she told her yet again.

Training. That was what the Big Four had discussed and agreed upon. The teen needed it before she was to make her debut. While the NSA had helped her come to understand her powers, that had been about control. Ensuring she could control her emotions to prevent burning down a building when she became frustrated, or teleporting in public when startled. But now, they wanted to emphasize _using_. Utilizing her powers under stress and in a combative setting.

Riley had heart, something Rapunzel had observed when the teen rushed into try and save her during her fight at her school. But she'd almost been killed until Limelight had stepped in. So they concluded they need to do this. Train her before taking her out to possibly face villains and put people's lives in her hands.

"But...I don't want to hurt you," Riley said nervously, looking up with unsure eyes.

At that Rapunzel smirked. "Don't worry Riley. You won't," Rapunzel said back. Her eyes and tone indicated a challenge as she played on Riley's naturally competitive nature. It worked. Riley narrowed her eyes before her hair and eye became yellow. The teen stood there, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides before she charged.

She closed the distance between the two of them within a few seconds. She came barreling at Rapunzel, preparing to tackle her. But before she could touch her Rapunzel's hand shot out. She gripped Riley by her bicep before spinning and tossing her back in the direction she'd just come. The teen landed on her back, eyes wide. She'd thought she'd been moving so quickly, only for Rapunzel to have moved so much faster.

Rapunzel smirked. "Going to have to try harder," she told her. Riley growled before standing up and flying back at her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team watched safely outside the training room. Riley was tenacious, but frankly...she stood no chance. Rapunzel's power simply dwarfed the younger girl's in every way. She was stronger, faster, more durable, and of course far more experienced.

For the upteenth time Rapunzel flung Riley across the room. The teen panted in exhaustion, having failed to touch the heroine at all.

"You have more powers than just your telekinesis Riley," she pointed out. "Use them."

Heeding her words Riley sat up and raised a hand. One of her eyes and half of her hair turned red as fire leapt forth from her palm. Rapunzel in turn raised her own hand. She blocked the stream of fire with her bare palm before walking toward the teen. The teen let loose more fire. Trying to stop the heroine who just kept advancing on her.

But to no avail. From the fire Rapunzel's hand came out. They closed on Riley's wrist and then lifted her off the ground. Rapunzel stood before her, holding her off the ground like she weighed nothing. Rapunzel smiled while Riley frowned. Her red eyes turned purple and her hair became a lavender before she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Rapunzel waited before she threw her hand backward. After a flash of purple light behind her she felt her fingers enclose on the fabric of a shirt before she swung the teen over her head and slammed her to the ground. Riley gasped for air as the heroine stood above her, hands on hips.

"We got some quite a ways to go before you're ready," she told her.

Riley was told to take a breather as she was given a tour around the base by Eve. The Big Four discussed her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Hiccup said to the group.

"Aye. Me neither," Merida said in agreement.

Rapunzel and Jack frowned. In truth, the Big Four were divided on Riley becoming a hero. Hiccup and Merida thought she was simply too young. She was a kid. Barely in her teen years. How could they, in good conscience, be ok with letting her do something as dangerous as being a superhero.

Jack and Rapunzel however were in agreement that it was better for Riley to work with them and gain experience, lest she try to start a superhero career on her own and endanger not only herself, but others. Jack and Rapunzel had both started their superhero careers when they were only a few years older than Riley was. So they thought it would be fine.

"I know you guys don't think this is a good idea. But I _know _Riley can be a great superhero. She's as brave as any one of us. She tried to save me when that scientist had gotten the upperhand on me," Rapunzel argued.

"It takes more than just being brave to be a superhero Rapunzel," Hiccup replied.

"I know. That's why I'm going to show her what it takes. And that's why I'm asking you guys to help me with the rest," she said as she looked to them all.

Hiccup and Merida remained silent as they looked to their friend. But in the end they sighed.

"Alright," Hiccup said in defeat. Merida only shrugged in acceptance as well. Rapunzel beamed at her friends in thanks. "So I've already formulated a training regimen and schedule. Merida will be in charge of hand to hand training. Jack and I will handle the training room scenarios and obstacle courses. You Rapunzel, will be in charge of superpower practice," Hiccup said. Everyone nodded in understanding as they went to fetch the teen.

A few minutes later Riley and Merida were standing before each other. The teen was wearing headgear, a chest guard, and some gloves. Merida stood before her as Archer and began trying to teach her the fundamentals of hand to hand fighting.

"Alright, first thing," Merida began. She paused and suddenly thrust her fist toward Riley's face. The teen flinched, shutting her eyes and taking a small step back. After a moment she opened them, finding Merida's fist right in front of her. "Don't close your eyes. You need to watch my attack coming so you can dodge it. Got it?" Riley gave a vigorous nod.

"Alright. Let's keep going," Merida told her. Riley spent hours going over basic hand to hand techniques with Merida before being let out to practice with Jack and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Jack had programmed the training room. The room was equipped with robots, weaponized arms, and a controllable environment to simulate different scenarios. At the moment Riley was weaving her way around rising cubes, while trying to avoid being hit by paintballs. Riley's eyes were wide as she wildly flew about the room and tried to evade being hit.

She did this for another good hour before she finally came back to Rapunzel for training. Rapunzel on her turn worked with Riley on testing the limits of her superpowers. Both training with her to see what she could do, and providing a superpowered sparring partner who she didn't need to hold back with.

After their training was concluded and it was later in the evening Riley was exhausted. She panted and groaned. Rapunzel thus ended that day's training session. She flew Riley home before safely returning her to her parents, but since it was the weekend, she promised to return tomorrow so they could train more.

And thus Riley was subjected to a regular training regimen. Every weekend, every other day save for hockey games, she'd train with the Big Four. Over the course of their training Riley came to understand her powers even more. She learned that she could run at nearly 150 miles per hours. Fly at speeds just under mach 1 under her own power, but slightly faster if she could draft off of Limelight. The limits of her faux strength remained at just around 10 tons, and her telekinesis still only seemed to work with things she was directly touching. She could generate fire at enough heat to melt steel and generate electricity with enough voltage to incapacitate 100 men.

She continued her training with Merida. She was not going to be an expert martial artist, but it was going to be enough to handle the common criminal or thug. Jack and Hiccup's training room scenarios tested her ability to think on her feet. She'd sometimes have to weave her way through obstacles. Other times it was to defend a dummy, a civilian, from threats. Or save the dummy out of a life threatening scenario. In addition the robotic sparring droids also detected at how much force she threw her punches. At first every attack of hers carried enough force to kill the average person. So she learned to curb her powers down to allow her to just knock out the average man.

She and Limelight continued to spar, with the heroine holding back the full brunt of her power and only using her heightened strength as a handicap whenever they did. Riley was eager to start her superhero activities, but the Big Four continuously told her she wasn't ready. She would huff and frown every time, but in the end said nothing.

As Riley was taking a break from training she sat by Rapunzel. She was eating a sandwich as she contemplated something from her school life.

"Hey Rapunzel?" Riley asked.

The older woman looked to her with an arched brow. "Yes?"

"Do boys always act so weird?" she asked.

"Yep. They stay weird. It's something they never grow out of," Rapunzel responded matter of factly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my friend Jordan. He's been acting...weird lately," Riley commented.

"Weird how?"

"Well he keeps asking me to come watch him and his band practice. I don't get why he just wants me to show up and just watch," Riley said.

Rapunzel smirked knowingly. "Who knows?" she lied. "Still. Maybe you should go at least once. Maybe you'll like it," Rapunzel put out there.

Riley hummed in thought and shrugged.

* * *

The next day Riley had a hockey game. So of course training was put off. Her parents took her to the rink. As she was making her way to the ice she spotted Jordan. She smiled before calling out to him, "Jordan!" The boy perked up and smiled before standing from his seat and making his way down to her.

They made small talk as Jordan asked Riley is she was ready for the game. She said she was with a confident grin before changing the subject to something else. "So Jordan. When is your next band practice?" she asked him out of the blue.

"Oh...uhh it's going to be like all day tomorrow," he said.

"Oh cool. Is it ok if I come watch?" she asked.

Jordan's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah. That would cool. Really cool," he said with a nod.

"Alright. See you tomorrow," she said as he went out onto the ice. Jordan smiled to himself and pumped his fist.

* * *

A few days later Rapunzel and Riley stood apart from each other, about to spar yet again. Riley took a few breaths, clenching and unclenching her fist as she stared down the heroine. She tensed up before she disappeared in a purple flash. Rapunzel readied herself as the teen appeared, floating at her side before throwing a kick. Rapunzel raised her hand, blocking Riley's leg with her wrist.

She pushed her away before throwing her hand out to grab her. But Riley vanished. She reappeared on the opposite side of her palm out. Fire shot out of her hand, covering Rapunzel in flame. Rapunzel reached through the fire and grabbed Riley by the front of her shirt. She flung her sideways. As Riley went flying she stopped herself, using her telekinetic powers to hover off the ground. She flipped and turned to face Rapunzel.

She raised her hands and began shooting arcs of electricity at her. Rapunzel stood there, letting the arcs strike her. But she hardly felt anything. She leapt at her. But Riley floated away. As Rapunzel hit the ground Riley came around and flew at her exposed back. Rapunzel whirled around as Riley began attacking her with a flurry of super fast punches. Rapunzel moved her hands, blunting Riley's blows with her bare palms.

Suddenly Rapunzel sidestepped her attack before grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her to the ground. She pinned her there. But not for long as she disappeared. She reappeared at her side before throwing herself into the heroine's side. Rapunzel staggered to the side. Riley flew at her, attempting to throw a punch and hit her in the cheek. But Rapunzel side stepped her attack before throwing her arms around her, trapping her against her chest.

Thinking quickly Riley threw her head back, hitting Rapunzel square in the face. Rapunzel released her and hissed in pain, bringing a hand up to rub her throbbing nose.

"Ouch!" Riley cried as she brought her hands up to the back of her head. "Bad idea," she muttered between her teeth. It felt like she'd hit her head against a brick wall.

"Nobody wins with a headbutt Riley," Rapunzel said as the pain ebbed away. "Still, good job," Rapunzel said with a nod and a smile. Riley smiled in thanks.

"We agree." Riley and Rapunzel looked to see the rest of the Big Four enter the room.

"We think you've had enough of the basic training Riley," Hiccup said from behind his helmet.

"And there's only so much you can learn with training anyway," Merida said.

"So we think it's time for Spectrum to make her debut," Jack said.

Riley's face lit up. She shot into the air, threw her hands up, and let out a shout of elation. The Big Four smiled and watched as the teen flew around the room in happy circles. She'd come along nicely. She still had a ways to go, but they all believed strongly that Riley had potential.

With a little help from them all, they knew she would be a great superhero.

And the stage of her debut would be in Corona.

* * *

**XerxesFett: Megamind is the defender of Metro City. He's not going to leave it. Stitch's place is with Lilo. That's the entire point of the Lilo and Stitch series. He'd never leave her. **

**Sammael29: Captain Amelia is a leader in her own right. Not really a character fit to be a subordinate. **

**YoKoChi150: I don't like Wilbur Robinson. I don't get why he'd come to the past and end up as a superhero. A time traveller staying in the past and messing with things is generally a bad thing to do. Not to mention I don't see why his dad wouldn't just go get him. I mean the guy made not only one, but two time machines. **

**The Big Four meeting a major superhero group or character won't happen in a chapter of a drabble. It will be it's own story. **


	65. Chapter 65

Night Fury stood atop a building across from a local Outcast hangout. His suit's scanners and sensors allowed him to listen in on their conversation. They talked about moving a shipment of ill gotten goods for Alvin, along with using the money they'd accumulated from their scores to buy merchandise, guns, vehicles, anything they could use to strengthen their forces.

Night Fury scowled inside his helmet, fists clenching. It seemed no matter how many of these lowlifes he thrashed, they never learned their lesson. He stood, rolling his shoulders and psyching himself up to swoop in and attack when he suddenly heard something. A loud crash, followed by sounds of the Outcasts screaming in pain, furniture breaking, and gunfire had him on alert. He looked down, seeing flashes of light from their weapons escaping from the windows before it went silent.

Night Fury activated his wings and flew down before storming in. He kicked in the front door easily and strode into the building, past numerous unconscious Outcasts before reaching their central room. All around the room were unconscious thugs along with pilfered merchandise. But the most interesting thing in the room by far was a woman, standing in the center wearing a silvery skin tight bodysuit with a hood and a masked cowl that covered the lower part of her face.

The woman looked at him, a gym bag on her shoulder. Night Fury was silent before getting a glimpse of a few stacks of cash coming out of the bag.

"You must be Night Fury," the woman said, cocking her head to the side as she looked him up and down. "Heard a lot about you."

"Wish I could say the same. Miss..." he paused, waiting to see if she'd introduce herself.

"Dragon. Steel Dragon. Nice to meet you," she said back with a nod.

"You do this?" he asked as he gestured around the room.

"I did actually," she said in pride. "No need to thank me. Just doing my civic duty," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Really?" Night Fury said skeptically as he eyed the bag of money on her shoulder. "Drop the bag," he ordered.

"This bag," she asked innocently. "Oh come on, after what I did, I think I deserve a little reward," she said with a pout evident in her tone.

"It's not yours," he said firmly.

"Not exactly theirs either," she said as she getsured to the knocked out Outcasts, "Or yours for that matter."

"I'll take it from you if I have to," he warned.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged. Night Fury scowled before walking toward her. He reached an arm out and grabbed the bag. She moved, too fast for him to react and before he knew it, he was flying away from her.

He shattered the window as he came hurtling out before hitting the pavement outside. He slid across the street, suit scraping along the ground before he finally stopped when he hit a car. The carm alarm blared from his impact as his armor began feeding him information. It had been damaged, hit by some very strong blunt force.

He looked to the building as the woman came out, bag still on her shoulder and the visible skin now a giving off a glinting metallic hue. "You should never put you hands on a woman without her consent," she chastise, waggling her finger in his direction as if to chastise him.

"Well it's been good to meet you Night Fury," she said as she walked up to a car. "Now if you'll excuse me-" she said as she made to leave. As Fury was about to pick himself up she kicked the car toward him. It went sliding across the street and at him. He raised his hands and forced it to a stop with his suit's strength before walking around it, only to find his opponent gone.

He looked around, his scanners finding no trace of her. He growled underneath his helmet. He'd find her.

* * *

He found her after about two days of searching, eager to settle their score. This time he was on guard. They fought on the roof of a building, matching each other blow for blow. She was tough, with some kind of metallic skin that acted like armor. And she was strong, about as powerful he was in his suit. Every blow made his suit rattle. He growled as he brushed aside her jab before placing his palm at her chest and blasting her. She staggered back against the edge, breathing hard.

He paused in his attack, breathing from exertion and staring at her.

"I want that money," he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Sucks, don't have it," she said with a shrug. He flinched, and she smirked as she imagined his shocked expression. "A few anonymous donations have recently been made to some charitable organizations. You're welcome to go and demand the money back, but..." she trailed off, eyes glinting with mischief.

Suddenly she charged him. Fury tensed and raised a hand to blast her only for her to ram into him. She lifted him off the ground and kept going, carrying him as she plowed him straight off the edge of the roof and sending them both tumbling down to the roof of a building below. They both hit the roof hard, cracking its surface.

They both remained still before Fury rolled away and managed to pick himself up. He looked her over as she rolled over and rose to a knee. Her skin was back to its normal state. And a part of her clothes had been damaged. Fury looked her over before suddenly reeling back.

He raised his hands up and looked away, she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows at his strange posture.

"Uhhhh...your...uh..." he gestured to his chest plate. She arched a brow and looked down, finding the top part of her outfit had come open, revealing a lacy black bra and her sizeable cleavage to him. She cursed and covered herself as he turned around and apologized.

"I'll let you-yeah," he stammered out as he kept himself firmly facing away.

Dragon stared at his turned back, finding it weird how he seemed so flustered by her chest.

"Ok, I'm good," she said aloud. He turned around to face her, prepared to get back to their fight when he yelped. She grinned, hands on her hips and chest puffed out toward him. "Ha ha, got ya," she teased.

"God woman, will you zip your suit up!" he said shrilly.

"Ok, fine," she said. "Alright, you can look now." He turned around, only to yelp once again and turn back. "Got ya again," she teased, bending over slightly to give him a glimpse down her top. "Have I found the mighty Night Fury's kryptonite? A nice pair of breasts?" she asked in amusement.

"Seriously! Stop it!" he cried.

She chuckled before finally zipping up her suit. "There you can look." He didn't turn back around. "I mean it this time," she said. He turned his head to glance back over his shoulder, finding she had indeed zipped up her top. He let out a breath in relief as she grinned.

"What an interesting man you are Night Fury. You seem like a scary guy on the outside, yet you had the decency to look away when you probably could have ogled me, gotten up close and personal with my girls here," she said as she gestured to her breasts.

"I'm not that kind of guy," he muttered in embarrassment. She suddenly stalked toward him, one hand on her hips and the other swinging freely. For reasons he couldn't explain Fury moved back frantically. He stopped when he'd backed into the edge of the roof as she stood before him, smiling up at from under her covered face.

"I like guys like you," she whispered to him. He stared at her in bewilderment and watched as her skin changed to its metallic form. Then she suddenly lashed out with a kick, knocking him over the edge of the roof. He went tumbling down, hitting every fire escape on the way before hitting the alley floor.

He looked back up and groaned. When he flew up to get back at her she was gone.

* * *

Heather let out a breath, checking herself over in her hotel mirror and finding her makeup was adequate. Her black dress wasn't too bad either, showing off just enough leg to make her look sexy, but not enough to make her look slutty. She gave her hair a quick once over before nodding in satisfaction and exiting her bathroom. She went to her closet and opened her suitcase, moving aside the few stack of cash she had kept (being a journalist didn't pay the big dollars) before finding her black clutch.

She was nervous. She knew that as she slipped on her black heels. She was going on a date. With none other than Berk's most eligible bachelor, billionaire, and recent heir to Haddock Industries Hiccup Haddock. The young man was...brilliant. A genius who was passionate about using his smarts to help people. Heather had always had a thing for smart guys. Nerds tended get her all hot and bothered. She wondered if he could be as smart as Night Fury.

The thought of the armored superhero made her stop, heart clenching slightly in sadness and a strange feeling of unfaithfulness ebbing within her. She shook her head and told herself to stop being ridiculous. What she and Fury had was...well it wasn't a relationship. It was more like a game. Chasing each other without ever catching each other. A flirtation, a fling, a...connection. Yes, she'd felt something for him. And she felt that maybe he'd felt something too. Their relationship was weird...but it was still..._something_.

She shook her head and slapped both her cheeks. "Get it together girl. Hot billionaire date happening in..." she paused to check her phone, eyes widening as she found she was already running late. "Shit!" she cursed as she grabbed her things. She ran out of the hotel before waving down a taxi. She got in, and when he asked for the name of the restaurant she opened her mouth to tell him, only for her eyes to widen and no words to come out as she realized she'd forgotten the name.

She remembered what kind it was and googled it. After believing she'd found the right one she told the taxi driver to take her there. He did, when she arrived she paid and got out. She entered the restaurant and asked the hostess for the location of her date, only for her to tell her that Hiccup wasn't here. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the restaurant's name. She smacked her forehead before rushing out of the restaurant. She checked the time and cursed again. She googled the location of the right restaurant before ducking into an alley.

She changed into her metal form before leaping up. She jumped onto a rooftop before running across the city, leaping over streets and building and making a beeline toward it. She was making good time, until she heard a scream. She stopped, waiting and hoping she'd just been hearing things. But she heard it again. She groaned before running toward it. She peeked down into an alley before finding a lady being attacked by a few men.

She suppressed the urge to scream before leaping down, putting herself between the men and the women. She quickly dispatched the man, but not before receiving a few gunshots to the chest. They did nothing to harm her, but unfortunately put many small holes in her dress.

When the last man was knocked out she looked down at herself. "I can make this work," she told herself. She leapt back to the roof after telling the woman to go home and call the police. She ran to the restaurant, jumping down into an alley a few blocks away. She walked out onto the sidewalk and began making her way toward it. Not too late...she hoped.

She looked down and checked her phone, contemplating sending her date a text saying she was almost there when suddenly a car zoomed by a little too close to the sidewalk. And unfortunately...there'd been a puddle. She shrieked as she was sprayed, drenched from head to toe and her phone no longer working. Her makeup was probably running, but she was still determined. She made way to the restaurant, planning to duck into the bathroom and clean herself up. She could still do this. She could.

Finally she reached the restaurant. She breathed a sigh in relief. She opened the door, pausing to take a breath before slipping in. She took a step inside, then another, and another, only for her to hear a loud rip. She looked back to see her dress had gotten snagged in the door. She looked down to find a large tear in it.

Heather bit her lower lip so hard it nearly bled. She was wet, her makeup was running, there were holes in her dress, and now the damn thing was ripped. She wanted to hit something so badly right then and there. But all her anger and frustration simmered out in an instant as she dropped her head in defeat.

She could only imagine the look on Hiccup's face if she walked in now. A man who could date supermodels and other billionaires and women of wealth and power...and then there was her. She shook her head. It was downright laughable. She walked down the street, head down, disappointed, and just wanting to get home and then leave this city. Hiccup would be fine, when he realized she wasn't coming he'd probably just flash a girl at the bar his charming grin and take her home with him. Who wouldn't want that?

He'd forget her in a heartbeat.

Just like Night Fury would.

Who cared about Heather, starting freelance journalist with no family, or the Steel Dragon, thief and occasional vigilante?

No one did.

That's who.

* * *

**new chap.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Debut**

Many of Corona City's citizens were gathered in the park. A small event/fundraiser was being held, with the city's resident superheros serving as special guests. Everyone walked around the park, enjoying the lovely spring day, buying foods from the small stands set up around the area, some people even giving small donations to charity. Around the interior of the park and surrounding the perimeter were the police, headed by Chief Maximus who kept his men diligently on alert.

A large stage was set up with giant red curtains pulled closed. The city's mayor and a few other politicians were standing on stage preparing to introduce Archer and Limelight, the latter of which was going to hand off a giant check to the waiting hands of a charitable organization.

But word had spread that the heroes had something else to say to the city. Some kind of secret that people were buzzing with anxious energy to discover. The people gathered around the stage as the mayor stepped up to the microphone. He began to give a speech while Archer and Limelight remained out of sight behind the curtain.

Limelight spoke in a low hushed tone, trying her best to reassure the young girl standing before her. The young girl was breathing hard, panicked and nervous as she prepared to step into a whole new world. The world of superheros.

"I'm freaking out!" she whisper shouted in panic.

"Easy Riley. Take a breath," Limelight told her. The teen did as told, taking quick shallow breaths that did nothing to slow her racing heart. "Slower. Deeper," she suggested. The girl nodded rapidly before taking in a deep breath through the nose, lungs filling to capacity. "Now let it out." She did, shoulders sagging as her nerves calmed, at least for the moment.

Archer stood off to the side, letting her partner speak with her new protege. She pulled back the curtain slightly, getting good luck at the crowd of people that had come out to see them. Their public appearances always drew a crowd, something Archer never liked as their presence could draw a more unfriendly type of spectator.

"What if I can't do this," Riley said, looking up to her mentor with worry.

"You can," Limelight told her.

"What if I mess up?"

"You're bound to make some mistakes. But I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"What if they don't like me?"

Limelight smiled down at her protoge, dressed in her superhero outfit. "Don't worry sweetie," Limelight said as she raised a hand to rub her head fondly. "The world is going to love you."

Riley blinked up at her, calmed by her smile. She blushed before letting out a breath and smiled back brightly.

"Limelight," Archer said to grab the heroine's attention. Limelight looked to her. "We're up," Archer said as she motioned with her head toward the stage.

Limelight nodded before looking to Riley. "Stay here and wait for the signal." Riley nodded. The mayor called out for the heroes and together the two of them waltzed out, leaving the teen behind the curtains.

She could hear the crowds roaring as the heroines stepped onto the stage. Riley took another deep breath, looking over her hero outfit and tugging it around. She liked the way it looked and hoped the public would like it too.

* * *

Back in San Francisco Riley's parents were staring at the TV, watching a live news broadcast of the charity event in Corona City. Today was a special day for them, Riley's father had even taken the day off of work so he could be at home to witness it with his wife. They were both anxiously awaiting their daughter's debut and silently wished her luck.

* * *

Limelight handed off the giant check to the representative from the charitable organization, smiling for the press before approaching the podium. She smiled to the people and they cheered for her, for Limelight was considered a city treasure, one of the great wonders of Corona. She waited for them to settle down before clearing her throat.

"I want to thank you all for coming out today. And I also want to thank the people and organizations who donated money for charity. I greatly hope that it will do some good for those who need it," she said with a nod. People clapped for her in agreement.

Limelight's smile grew. "I also have something else to say," she revealed. Whispers started to circulate among the crowd, believing that this was the secret news she was about to share. "Ever since I started my superhero career, all I've ever wanted to do was good. And to inspire others to do good," he eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Well, I'm happy to say that I've done just that." Brows began to arch and furrow, not quite following what she was getting at. "I've inspired a young individual to be the best they can be. To do some good for the world and fight for justice," Limelight said passionately.

She stepped away from the podium to stand before the curtains. "So without further adieu, I'd like you all to meet my new sidekick, someone the world will come to know as-"

Suddenly the sound of gunfire made the heroine go silent. Limelight and Archer looked past the crowd and at the trees around the park. The policemen in the crowd began making their way to the back of it, drawing their weapons and coordinating with ther fellow officers via walkie talkies. Then from the tree line stepped out a group of armed men.

The men wore skull like masks and had body armor adorned with a ghoulish looking face with blue flames for hair. The heroines narrowed their eyes, recognizing the emblem of the Sons of Hades. A common annoyance they seemed to be facing with ever increasing frequency ever since Limelight had defeated Entropy and they'd crossed paths with one of it's main leaders.

At the same time Limelight and Archer strode forward, stepped off the stage and walking through a path made by the crowd for them to stand before the terrorist group. The police officers remained by their side, weapons drawn and aimed at the unwanted intruders.

"Limelight? What's happening? What do I do?" Limelight heard Riley asked in her earpiece.

"Just stay where you are for now," Limelight responded.

"Actually..." Archer chimed in as the Sons began gripping their weapons more tightly, likely about to fire. "I think now would be a perfect time for you to act," she said.

"Really?" Riley asked to be sure. "Are you-"

"Just do it kid!" Archer commanded firmly as fingers began to move toward triggers.

From behind the curtains on stage a yellow blur shot out, creating a powerful gust of wind. The crowd gasped, hats flying off of heads, skirts being blown upward, and many startled by the fast moving blur shooting over them. It made a beeline toward the heroines before passing over their heads and at the Sons. The Sons were startled by the fast approaching object, but it moved far too fast, flying low and knocking them off their feet and forcing them to drop their weapons as they fell to the ground.

It zigzagged and weaved its way among them, hitting every single one before zipping upward and back toward the heroines.

Every living thing in the vicinity had gone silent. All eyes turned upward, trying to get a glimpse at the floating figure silhouetted against the sun. The figure lowered itself, finally stopping to hover at Limelight's side before placing her hands on her hips to mimic the glare the gold and purple clad heroine was giving the Sons.

The local press zoomed in on her while everyone else just gaped as they finally took her in.

The girl was young. An adolescent in her early teens at best. She wore an outfit that was predominantly back. From her pants to her top. The top part of her outfit was a skin tight with long black sleeves and striped white gloves matched by a pair of white striped boot. The front of her torso was yellow, with horizontal black lines running across from one side to the other along with a yellow circle in the center of her chest. She wore a black face mask that obscured her eyes along with a long yellow striped scarf around her neck that fluttered in the breeze.

"Good job kid," Archer said as she looked to the downed terrorists who were still stunned at the sight of another superhero in Corona.

Riley beamed brightly at the praise, "Really? Cuz I thought maybe I shouldn't, but then I thought, nah-"

"Ok. Yeah, good job," Archer said as the teen began to ramble on, buzzing with energy.

"We'll talk about it later," Limelight said.

"Ok," Riley said as she dropped her head. They watched as the police swiftly moved in, kicking aside the Son's weapons and handcuffing them all. "That was easy," Riley commented.

"Yeah," Archer said suspiciously.

"Far too easy," Limelight said in agreement.

Suddenly one of the Son snapped his handcuffs like they were nothing before throwing a policeman aside like a ragdoll. The heroines watched as three of the men started to tremble and shake, growing as their muscles quivered and gained mass and density. These three men had undergone a magical ritual, taking on the attributes of ancient monsters of legend, theirs being that of giants.

"This is certainly going to make things harder," Archer said as she watched the men grow.

"Definitely," Limelight said. She tensed before rocketing at one of the men still in the midst of his transformation. She cocked back her clenched fist before throwing it forward. The man staggered before falling over. But his comrades, both of which had grown to a height of nearly twenty feet began to attack.

Archer drew an arrow off her back and prepared to join her partner in battle.

Riley's eyes were wide in uncertainty. "Wait, Archer! What should I do?" she cried.

Archer looked to her. "Remember your training," was all she told her. Riley blinked, staring at the heroine as she recalled her lessons.

She was taken back to one of the first things she was taught, specifically words of wisdom given to her by Jack. _'Alright kid. There's one thing to always remember when you're doing your superhero duties. It's the most important thing, even more important than taking down the bad guys. Can you guess what it is?'_

"The civilians," Riley whispered before looking back to the crowd who was spectating the entire incident. "Clear the civilians," she said aloud.

Archer smiled at her and gave her a nod in praise. "Good girl. You clear the civilians. Me and Limelight will take care of these guys," she said as she motioned towards her partner fighting against the giant men. With that she turned her head toward the giants and her partner before walking toward them slowly.

Riley watched her go before shaking her head to get into focus. She looked to the crowd before flying upward and to them. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Attention citizens!" she cried as loud as she could. Most, if not all, of them looked up at her. The sudden stares made her freeze up and blush. She began to fidget on the spot, nervous at all the attention. "Uhhh...hey everyone," she said with an awkward wave. "I-I'm Spectrum and-"

The crowd suddenly gasped before parting as Limelight crashed into the ground. The heroine picked herself up, rubbing her head before flying upward to her protege, she looked pointedly at her, "Get these people out of here," she ordered before flying back to the giant men currently trying to step on her partner.

"OK!" Riley shouted. She looked down to the people. "You all need to clear out! Now!" she told them. With that the people turned and began to head off in the direction not blocked by battling superheroes and giants. Riley watched from above, directing the people to a road to evacuate as quickly and safely as they could.

"Watch for stragglers! Check for the old and sick," she told herself, recounting Jack's lessons to the best of her ability. She suddenly spied an older man with a walking stick falling behind, staggering as he tried his best to move among the crowd. Riley flew downward, scooping him up by the shoulders before carrying him ahead of the crowd and to the park exit and the waiting line of policemen.

She set him down. He gave her a grateful smile she gave him a nod before suddenly someone screamed. Something blocked out the light of the sun, making Riley look up to see a tree falling down on the crowd. Riley tensed before flying upward. She raised her hands up and caught it. It's weight sent her downward. She grunted in effort, slowing its fall before coming to a stop a few feet above the police cars.

She turned and tossed the tree onto the empty sidewalk before she saw something chasing after the people falling behind and at the very back of the fleeing crowd. It looked like one of the giant men, but this one was different. He was more animal like, covered in a layer of dark brown fur, mouth full of sharp teeth, and large hands ending in claws. The man...thing...looked like some kind of bear person. With tattered cloth around his lower body like a loincloth and the remains of a shirt around his upper body.

The bear man came upon a citizen who had fallen. The woman screamed in terror, trying to crawl away as the bear man closed in on her, raising his huge clawed hand up into the air to kill her. Riley shot forward and at him. The scarf billowing behind her as she flew suddenly began to coil and move on it's own, spurred into movement by her telekinetic powers. It suddenly stretched out before wrapping around the bear man's hand. She flew around him and tugged it back with all her strength, she managed to stop the man's arm, letting the woman get herself to her feet and scurry away.

The bear man roared before finally turning his attention to Riley. Riley placed her hands on her scarf, willing it to wrap tighter and tighter, making it lengthen as she attempted to ensnare him. Riley's scarf had been specifically designed by Edna Mode. Like most of her suit it was highly durable and capable of extending to great lengths, allowing her to use it like Limelight did her hair.

The bear man snarled, freeing an arm before reaching out and grabbing the scarf. With his great strength he tugged. Riley yelped as she went flailing towards him. Next thing she knew she was in his beefy clawed hand. With a growl he suddenly threw her. Riley went flying back into the park, crashing through two trees before coming to a stop as she hit a third one.

Riley groaned in slight pain. But thanks to the telekinetic field around her body, wasn't as injured as she should have been. She looked up as trees were pushed over, finding the bear man stomping his way toward her. He stopped a few feet away, looked down at the girl. He smiled menacingly at her.

"So Limelight's got herself a little brat for a sidekick?" he said in a low rumbling growl like voice. "Name's Agrius, brat," he informed her. He chuckled darkly before advancing on her. He raised his hand up, claws out. He took a swipe at her. Riley's eyes widened before she vanished in a flash of purple light. The bear man's claw ripped through the tree, taking a good chunk of it's trunk out of it before sending it toppling over.

He roared in frustration as Riley tucked herself into a ball behind a different tree. Riley tried to steady her breathing, one eye and half her hair both a shade of purple. The yellow circle on her chest had become half purple, and the stripes on her torso had taken on a varying yellow and purple pattern, which was copied by her scarf. The color changing portions of her outfit were made out of some kind of mood detector, changing color as she used her different powers.

Riley was shaking as she heard the bear man stalking around in search of her. She heard his heavy footsteps and breathing.

Suddenly his claws cleaved through the tree she was hiding behind. She yelped before diving out of the way of the falling tree. Agrius closed in on her as she attempted to fly away. But he managed to grab her by her ankle. He swung her over his head, smashing her against the ground repeatedly before lifting her up and dropping her. She hit the ground, limp but breathing. He reached down, wrapping his hand around her head and picking her up. He began to squeeze as Riley began to struggle, mind racing and unfocused.

She couldn't break his grip and her mind suddenly recalled combat lessons from Archer. _'Listen up Riley. Now I'm going to teach you how to fight. First off, there something you need to understand. When you're out there, you're going to be fighting for you life. These bad guys we fight, they aren't like the ones in those cartoons you watched as a kid. They're going to try to kill you, and that's their advantage. Unfortunately, that's a line we can't cross. But that means you do whatever it takes to win. Kick, bite, scratch, gouge eyes, and even hit below the belt if you have to. There's no such thing as cheating. You either win, or you die.'_

Agrius smirked in victory as he increased pressure on his grip, intent on crushing her skull. "So long brat. Looks like you just weren't meant to-OWWW!" he suddenly cried as Riley sank her teeth into his finger. Riley bit down hard, thinking piranha thoughts and forcing him to let go of her.

Riley fell to the ground, clenching her fist as Agrius staggered back clutching his throbbing hand in pain. She recalled more of Archer's lessons. '_Now these moves are nothing fancy and nothing like those kung fu action movies you've probably seen. What I'm going to show you are very basic fighting techniques. Now when you're fighting an enemy there are certain places you can hit."_

'_The ears_.' Riley teleported, vanishing and reappearing behind Agrius. She attacked, swinging her closed fist into the man's left ear. He roared in pain as he staggered in the opposite direction, he threw his arm out wildly, head ringing and mind unfocused. '_The throat.' _As he was attempting to recover Riley threw a chop, hitting him right in the throat. Agrius coughed, unable to breath as his airway had been constricted. _'The solar plexus.' _Riley dropped to the ground and rammed her elbow into his solar plexus, driving any air remaining in his lungs out of him. He began to gasp for air like mad.

_'The jaw.' _Riley hovered off the ground before him and threw a punch, she aimed for the side of his jaw. He let out a cry in pain as her punch knocked him off his feet. Riley threw another punch, aiming for his opposite cheek and forcing him back. She threw another punch, aiming right for his nose. She heard a wet crunch that made her cringe as Agrius stumbled away, falling to a knee and placing a hand over his gushing nose.

Riley's scarf suddenly snaked out, the two ends wrapped around his torso and ankle. They tightened as Riley grabbed her scarf and tugged. Agrius was yanked off his feet before being swung in an arc and into a tree. Then she began to swing him in a wide circle. She got faster and faster, making Agrius and herself dizzy before she let him fly. Agrius screamed as he sailed clear over trees before landing in the nearby duck pond.

The birds scattered wildly as the bear man came up gasping for air. His fur was soggy and he was angered at being overpowered by a child. At that moment his opponent reappeared in a purple flash of light, standing at the edge of the pond. Agrius rubbed the blood off his nose and then flexed his jaw.

"Not good enough brat," he said haughtily as he stood up. "Those tiny fists of yours ain't gonna cut it," he spat at her.

"I thought so," Riley said with a nod. "But that's why I threw you here," Riley said as he gestured to the pond. "Because besides needing a bath," Riley began to taunt him. As he glowered at her Night Fury's words echoed in her head. _'Think on your feet. Always be one step ahead.' _Suddenly her hair and eyes began to change, shifting between yellow, purple, and now blue. In addition the circle on her chest gained an additional blue section, being divided three ways between the three colors. A blue stripe was added to her chest and scarf as well.

"I knew I could beat you right here," she said. She raised her hands up, letting him see the blue sparks crackling off her palms and between her fingers. His eyes widened in realization. He tensed to dash out of the pond as fast as he could, only for Riley to bend down and plunger her hands into the water.

Agrius began to spasm and scream as the electricity coursed through him. His body locked up as he fell back into the water, still spasming wildly until the electricity finally stopped. Agrius twitched, remaining frozen in the water and staring up at the sky, nerves and muscles trying to regain normal function. Her scarf extended, wrapped around his leg before she tugged him out of the pond and onto land.

She checked to be sure he was ok before reaching down. She grabbed a fistful of his wet fur and yanked him up so she could look at him. He groaned, still unable to properly move on his own.

"Who are you calling brat?" Riley said as she glared into his eyes. She dropped him before raising her right hand up, looking him straight in the eye.

"The name's Spectrum. _Remember it_," she said lowly.

Then she threw her fist forward with all her might, sending Agrius on a one way trip to dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile, the last of the giant men fell to the ground, shaking the earth as he hit the earth. Limelight landed before the downed men with her partner standing beside her. These giants had been tough to deal with, and they'd torn up a substantial part of the park during the fight. But they were down and the people were safe.

Limelight blinked as she remembered her protege. She whirled around, scanning the area and sky. She took to the air, looking around frantically for her sidekick.

"Spectrum!" she shouted aloud. "Spectrum!" she shouted again. Suddenly a yellow streak shot up into the air in the distance. Limelight quickly zoomed over to it and found her sidekick.

"Oh Spectrum! I was so worried!" she said as she embraced her. She squeezed her tightly, glad to see she was fine. When he pulled back to check her over her she found the teen beaming in pride.

"I did it!" Spectrum cried. She pointed downward, Limelight looked down and saw the giant bear man being bound by the police before a group of ten men began to drag him away. Limelight's eyes widened in disbelief. "I beat a bad guy!" Spectrum cried excitedly.

She followed Limelight to the ground as she recounted her fight with the bear man. Limelight and then Archer listened to her, staring as she ranted on about how she'd defeated her opponent. They listened as news and camera crews suddenly began to swarm the scene. Getting a glimpse of the giants and the Sons of Hades members being taken into custody. The news crews and people were also staring and snapping pictures at Spectrum.

The teen was still chattering about her victory, hyped up on adrenaline and zipping around the older heroines. Limelight's arm shot out, grabbing her by her scarf and placing her on the ground with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Limelight? Who is this?" one of the reporters asked.

Limelight smiled, placing both hands on her sidekick's shoulders and smiling. "This is my new sidekick. Spectrum," Limelight revealed. There were gasps all around as many pictures were snapped of the young super.

People began talking, recounting what they'd seen her do, from lifting a tree, to fighting a giant bear creature, and even flying.

Spectrum stood there, staring in bewilderment at all the people snapping pictures and pointing at her. It was almost overwhelming.

"Psst." Spectrum looked up into the face of her mentor. "Remember to smile," she told her with a wink. Spectrum grinned before smiling to the crowds of people. She even raised her hands up and began to wave at them.

"And there you have it everyone, Corona has yet another hero," a new reporter said as she stood in front of a camera with the three heroines in the background. "And the once again the day has been saved thanks to the brave efforts of the Amazing Archer, the Lovely Limelight, and her new sidekick..._**the Spectacular Spectrum.**_"

* * *

**new chap.**

**as for her suit, as a reviewer suggested, it looked a bit like a combination between Lady Wifi and the Evillustrator. **

**If I'm going to add any Robinson, it's going to be Lewis, his dad. I just can't see Wilbur's dad letting him stay in the past for an extended period of time and not go back and get him. **


	67. Chapter 67

It was official.

Riley had broken the the internet.

Ever since her debut as Spectrum, the world wide web had gone into a frenzy over Limelight's new sidekick. She was all over the web. On news sites, social media sites, and superhero blogs. Questions were abundant. Who was she? Where did she come from? And what was her connection to Limelight?

Theories were plentiful.

Some speculated that Limelight and Spectrum shared some kind a familial connection. Some theorized that Spectrum was Limelight's secret daughter. Others suggested that they were siblings. Or perhaps aunt and niece, possibly cousins. The wilder theories proposed the possibilty that Spectrum was a clone, or Limelight's youngerself from an alternate timeline, and etc...

But no despite the mystery surrounding her origins one thing was certain.

The world loved her.

Spectrum, or as the media was dubbing her, the _Spectacular Spectrum_, was a sensation.

When Riley attended school the children were talking about her. The entire time Riley fought the urge to grin in pride as she soaked up the attention and preened. As her friends talked excitedly about her she almost wanted to scream that it was her. That she was Spectrum. Child superhero and Limelight's protege.

Riley was sitting with her friends at during lunch when one of them pulled out their phone and began to pull up pictures and video clips. Her friends discussed her style, and the way her suit changed colors. The only thing they found a little silly was the scarf. Riley frowned as they mocked her scarf, saying it was impractical and a little silly to wear one when it wasn't cold. Riley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest to pout.

She liked her scarf.

"What's wrong Riley?" Jordan asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"Nothing," Riley muttered as she smoothed her features. She let out a breath before looking to Jordan curiously. "What do you think if Spectrum, Jordan?"

Jordan blinked at the question before looking back and forth between the pictures of Spectrum and Riley. "She's ok," he said with a casual shrug.

The simplicity of his answer made Riley frown. "Just ok?"

"Uh...yeah," Jordan said as he noticed Riley looked rather displeased with his answer. He had no idea what he'd said wrong. What was he supposed to say? Cool as Spectrum might have been he liked Riley far better. Luckily Jordan was saved by the lunch bell, forcing them all to go back to class.

The school day continued, with people speaking about Spectrum in between classes until the day finally ended. Riley said bye to her friends before making her way home. As she was walking she reached a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her communicator. She called Rapunzel. The heroine answered her and Riley told her about her day and about her new found popularity.

"Do you ever just want to tell anyone who you are?" she asked her mentor.

Rapunzel laughed in understanding. "There are definitely times that I do," she said knowingly. "But it's better that I don't. That _we _don't," she told her. "We don't wear the mask because we have something to hide..." she said, pausing and waiting for Riley to finish the statement.

"We wear the mask because we have something we want to protect," Riley finished.

"Exactly," Rapunzel said in agreement. "You have hockey today, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I guess we'll have more hero duties tomorrow," Rapunzel said. "See you then," she said as she prepared to end their call.

"Rapunzel wait," Riley said quickly.

"What?"

"Do...do you like my scarf?" she asked, blushing at her own question. She didn't know why this was so important to her. But she thought her scarf was awesome. She wanted her mentor to think so too.

"I think it look wonderful on you Riley," Rapunzel said honestly. Riley beamed happily at her answer. "Gotta go sweetie. See you later," she said before hanging up.

"Bye," Riley said before Rapunzel hung up. She put her communicator away and walked the rest of the way home with a smile.

Riley was ecstatic. Her debut had gone rather well, save for the public attack by the Sons of Hades. But it was as her mentor had said.

The world loved her.

Most of it at least.

The rise of a new superhero wasn't welcomed by all. Those in the shadows and those with darker agendas did not appreciate the coming of a new crime fighter and possibble hindrance to their plans. Already she was making enemies, and plans were being put into motion to eliminate her before she became a more troublesome threat.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the world another person was watching a video clip of Spectrum. A young boy who lived in Japan and had much in common with the teenage superhero. His eyes widened as he marveled at her powers. Not to mention her age. He was relatively sure she was only as old as himself. He replayed the video over and over, watching her in action with a feeling of wonder.

"Wow."

* * *

**BH6 cameo. **

**Riley really likes her scarf. **


	68. Chapter 68

New York had rats. Big rats. They were just apart of the New York city lifestyle. And the source of many a joke.

But rats the size of small cars...that was certainly no laughing matter.

Giants rats crawled up from the sewers, squeezing themselves through manholes and up to the streets. People screamed in panic, with many a woman, and even the few men fainting at the mere sight of them. The New Yorkers fled, running into buildings or locking themselves in their cars. The rat meanwhile helped themselves to garbage bins and food left outside the occasional outdoor cafe or restaurant.

The rats had to be stopped before they caused too much damage or decided to make a meal out of unlucky New Yorker. Unfortunately New York had no superhero.

As the New Yorkers watched the rats run amok in the city streets they also took note of something else. Bubbles. A plethora of bubbles suddenly began to descend from the sky, falling into the streets and onto the rats. The rats ignored the bubbles as they suddenly began to stick and cling to their bodies. More and more began to collect, eventually making the rats panic and try to shake them off.

The bubbled clinging to their bodies began to expand and grow until miraculously they packed together and combined, becoming several giant bubbles that began to drift upward, trapping the rats inside and holding them safely above the city streets. The citizens all stared in amazement at the rats floating still in the air, wriggling about inside the bubbles but unable to escape.

The proper authorities were being called to take the giant rats away. Meanwhile, sitting above the streets atop a building was the secret savior of the city. A young girl in her early teens with dark skin, curly hair, and green eyes leisurely sat a the edge of a building, leg dangling over the edge casually. She smiled, looking up at the rats she'd caught while idly twirling her white wrist band around her index finger.

Despite the simplicity of the object, it was actually far more complex than it looked. It was alien technology, given and modified by a friend of hers who wasn't exactly of this world. It allowed her to create a nearly unlimited amount of bubbles, all with a myriad of effects.

Since New York had no superhero of it's own, she decided to protect it herself. But she had admittedly received a bit of inspiration from a particular source.

She, like many people, had recently witnessed the debut of Limelight's, the hero of Corona City, new sidekick, the _Spectacular Spectrum. _When she saw her she was amazed to find that the sidekick was likely barely older than herself. And if she could do it...well why not her?

Now all she needed was a superhero name.

The girl slid a ring off her finger and stood up. She turned away from the edge of the building, hitting a button on the rings side before throwing it down. As it fell it expanded, becoming the larger and about the size and diameter of a hula hoop before metal plates came out and filled its interior. It floated just above the rooftop and she stepped onto it. She leaned forward, and the disk began to move in the same direction, leaving a trail of bubbles behind it as she flew above the streets of New York.

She laughed and threw her hands up.

New York had itself a hero.

* * *

**Aztec 13: Yes, kind of. The BH6's history will be the same as in the movie, only change is that San Fransokyo will be located in Japan. San Fransokyo is apparently an alternates version of Sn Francisco in the movie. It was either San Francisco where Riley lives, or San fransokyo, someone's history was going to get changed and thus the I just moved it to Japan. **

**In case yu were wondering who this is, it's Tip Tucci from home. Equipped with alien tech she's going to be New York's superhero as it currently has none. . Superhero name pending. **

**Atom King: Hiro and Riley live a globe apart, naturally, it's going to be a while before they run into each other. **


	69. Chapter 69

Jack kicked open the grand doors of the castle he'd stormed singlehanded. The occupantes of the room went silent, looking at him as he raised his staff up and glared. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" he shouted angrily.

An annoying, ear gritting laugh, floated in the air as the diminutive magic user stepped out from behind his witch servants. He dressed in a showy suit with a downright ridiculous white wig, face in an annoying grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Frost of the illustrious Guardians," he taunted haughtily.

"Rumple you little midget," Jack began as he began to stalk toward him, only to be cut off as many witches stepped in his way.

"Now, now ladies," Rumple said as he pushed his way through the crowd. "What's the matter Jack, aren't you satisfied?"

"This isn't what I wanted," Jack said as he gestured around.

"Isn't it though?" Rumple asked. "You wanted to a day where you didn't have to be a hero. Didn't have to be the amazing Frost, member of the Guardians," he said, smirking. "So I just made the rest of them...disappear," he said, wiggling his fingers about grandly. "You can't be a member of the Guardians if they don't exist."

Jack glared. He'd made a deal. And it had been a mistake. Rumple had twisted it, removing the Guardians from existence, and without them to keep the balance between the magic and human world, he'd seized power. Coming to rule it in this horrible reality with his army of witches. Jack glared down at him before reaching into his jacket and pulling out the contract.

"This is what I think of that stupid deal," Jack growled. He gripped the contract firmly in hand before attempting to rip it in half. But it was like trying to tear apart a sheet of steel. He growled and strained in effort while Rumple and his witch army looked on and laughed.

Jack eventually threw the contract to the ground before pointing his cane at it and shooting ice at it. The parchment remained unharmed, the words glowing before a bolt of magic shot out of it and hit him in the chest, sending him flying. He picked himself up, head hanging in defeat while Rumple looked on and laughed.

"Did you really think that you, a measly cyromancer and your little ice, could break one of my magical contracts?" he taunted. "My contracts are made from the most ancient of magics, far older than you. The only being who'd have even the slightest to destroy it would be the Sorcerer Supreme. Oh, but wait," Rumple said as he put a finger to his chin and pursed his lips in mock thought.

"He died, all to bring back a useless, non-magic born twerp," he said before laughing.

Jack raised his head up. "So a Sorcerer Supreme could break the contract and undo all this?" he asked.

"Of course. The Sorcerer Supreme is the most powerful magical being in this dimension. But he's gone."

Suddenly Jack's shocked expression gave way to a smirk. He slowly waltzed over before picking up the contract. "All I needed to know," he said. He held it out toward Rumple. The tiny wizard arched a brow until noticing someone standing at his side. He looked over and leapt back, finding a person standing next to him who hadn't been there before.

The person at his side was a woman. A young girl about Jack's age with long blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with spaghetti straps with white trim around the edges. She wore a pair of black and white legging and black boots. Her face was covered by a mask that concealed her eyes and was in the design of a cat, purple with pink stripes.

"Rumple. You know the Mad Cat right?" Jack asked as he gestured to her. "The _Sorceress Supreme_ of Underland," he reminded him. "You said a Sorcerer Supreme could break the contract. Didn't say they had to be of this dimension," Jack stated with a smirk and a shrug.

Rumple's eyes widened as her hands suddenly became wrapped in red energy. The red energy grew, getting more intense as the entire palace began to shake. "Nonononononononono!" Rumple cried as he realized his plans were about to become undone.

"Jack wait, let's make another deal," Rumple pleaded desperately in a bid to save the world he'd made.

"I think I've had enough of deals. Do your thing Cat," Jack said as he looked to her. She nodded as she raised her hands.

"Stop them!" Rumple shouted. Every witch in the room raised a hand, prepared to let loose their magic when in an instant they all suddenly turned into crows. The Mad Cat's magic, chaos magic, was one of the most primordial forms of magic in existence. How exactly she'd come to learn it was a mystery, as a master of the ancient art hadn't been around for a few thousand years. But she had. And with it she could do...almost anything.

The skies outside turned red and began to crack as her magic started tearing apart the fabric of reality. Rumple could only watch as powerful bolt of red energy shot from her hands and at the magical contract. The contract burst into flames a moment later, the ancient parchment unraveling and breaking apart as the chaos energy broke down the fundamental magical forces holding it together.

All around them the world began to fall apart. Jack smiled in victory while Rumple stomped his foot and threw a tantrum.

"Just wanted to say thanks Rumple," Jack said as the world kept coming undone. "You made me realized that I'd rather be hero every day for the rest of my life if it means stopping people like you," Jack said. "Buh bye!" he said as he waved his hand.

There was a great flash of light that blinded Jack. He closed his eyes against it, and when it disappeared he opened them. He found himself standing on a mountain somewhere in the arctic. In the distance he could make out he Guardian's base of operations. And it was intact. He smiled, glad to see everything back to normal. He knew nobody else would likely remember the world changing, but that was fine.

He suddenly glanced to his left and leapt in the other direction with a yelp to find the Mad Cat standing next to him. She looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"Oh right. _Our _deal," Jack said in realization. "Movie?" he offered. She glared at him. "Dinner and then movie?" She smiled. Jack offered her his arm. She wrapped her arms around his. With a wave of his staff he carried them both into the air.

Now this deal was more like it. He saves the world, and then gets the girl.

Perks of being a hero.

* * *

**Ryan: I don't see the hurry to add Valka or Stoick as they're not heroes or anything special. They're just regular people, not super important to this AU. **

**Guest: Why would I give Hiro a green lantern ring?**


	70. Chapter 70

"Hate this place! Hate this place so much!" Jack shouted as he ran through the dense forest of another dimension.

After royally screwing up the world, erasing the Guardians from existence, and pretty much handing the world over to the little megalomaniac, emphasis on little, Rumplestiltskin Jack deemed that he needed help. And with a magic user who had the power to rewrite all of reality against him he needed big help. He needed a Sorcerer Supreme.

From what North had told him nearly every dimension had its own Sorcerer Supreme. Unfortunately earth's Sorcerer Supreme was no longer around, limiting his option. So he decided to try another world. He shouldn't picked this one.

Everything about this world was crazy. Plants and animals could talk, and the latter of which came in weird shapes and forms. The food here made you grow or shrink. Mushrooms were gigantic and seemed to be everywhere for whatever reason. And it was ruled by an evil queen with a penchant for ordering executions over the slightest infractions.

Oh, and his powers didn't work like they normally did.

He tore through the forest with a squadron of card people pursuing him, all armed with spears and axes. As he ran the trees and shrubbery around him seemed to be moving on it's own, with roots reaching out to block his path or trying to ensnare him. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to conjure up enough magic to fly or shoot his ice.

The card people were trying to capture him. All so they could take him back to have his head cut off on orders of their queen. He'd gone to her castle in hopes of learning where he could find the Sorcerer Supreme of this world. But after witnessing her abuse her servants and members of her court his instinct to defend the innocent had caused him to speak up against her.

And that had led him to his current predicament.

Jack ran blindly through the forest until he could run no longer. He heard the card people closing in from behind. He groaned and turned to face them. The card people kept charging toward him, weapons coming down in preparation for attack. But before they could reach him a gust of wind blew through the entire forest. Jack shielded his eyes as the winds rattled the tree branches and blew the card people away, carrying them into the sky where they proceeded to drift away in the strong breeze.

Jack blinked watching as the card people disappeared into the distance before letting out a sigh. He walked toward a tree, exhausted before sitting down with his back against it. He looked around, completely lost in the forest and relatively sure the trees were moving on their own to obscure his path.

He let out a breath and clenched his fists, fingers curling around his staff before standing up. He had to find the Sorcerer Supreme. He had to fix what he'd broken.

He stood up, scanning the trees for a path and an idea of where to go when the sound of someone humming filled the air. He looked around as it came from the trees, from everywhere. It sounded like some kind of nursery rhyme. It was creeping him out.

"Who? Are? You?" came a voice that finally allowed Jack to home in on the voice. He whirled around and looked up to see a figure sitting on a tree branch. It looked like a woman who was around his age, with long blonde hair, a blue dress, and a cat like mask over her face. She stared right at him, head cocked curiously and legs swinging freely back and forth.

"Ummm..." was all Jack could get out.

"Um?" the girl asked, blinking at him.

Jack shook his head to get it together. "Jack. My name is Jack," he said.

She hummed, still sitting and watching him with a casual interest. "You aren't from around here, are you Jack?" she asked, letting Jack pick up on the traces of an English accent. "No one would be so foolish as to anger the Queen of Hearts," she said.

"She was a bully. What can I say?" Jack said with a shrug.

She blinked before smiling at him. "Indeed." Jack watched as she suddenly began to just fade away. Her body slowly became see through until only her cat like mask remained. Then she was gone. Jack's eyes widened as she just vanished.

"So Jack."

"Ohmygod!" Jack said as he jumped to the right. He looked to see she had reappeared at his side. Her arms were behind his back as she looked him over. "So what are you doing here, Jack?"

"I came to Wonderland-"

"Underland," she interrupted. He cocked a brow, "Common misconception. But go on."

"I came to _Underland_ in search of this world's Sorcerer Supreme. I believe they call him the _Mad Cat_," he explained.

She hummed in thought. "You're wasting your time. You could search this entire realm and never find _him_," she said to him.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I have to try. So..." he turned to go on his way. "Thanks anyway. But I'm in a hurry," he said as he began to walk away.

The girl chuckled behind him. "Your white hair reminds me of someone. Poor little rabbit. In such a hurry," she called out to him. "But the further you go the farther away you get from the one you seek," she added. Jack stopped before turning to face her. Only to find her gone.

"What do you mean?" he called out. "Do you know where I can find the Mad Cat?" he shouted out aloud.

"Perhaps."

"Ngyaaaaa!" Jack yelped as he spun around to find her standing behind him.

"Why do you seek out the Mad Cat?" she asked curiously.

"I need his help to fix earth. I sort of...broke everything. I need someone with powerful magic. And I think this world's Sorcerer Supreme is the only one who can help me."

She hummed again. "Ok," she said with a nod.

"Ok?" Jack said in confusion.

"As I said, you could search this whole realm and never find the Sorcerer Supreme. And that's because you need to be looking for this world's _Sorceress Supreme,"_ she explained.

"So I'm looking for a woman?"

"A girl more accurately," she said. She extended a hand. "Mad Cat. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she finally said to introduce herself.

"Wait! You're this world's Sorcerer-"

"Sorceress," she corrected.

"Sorceress Supreme?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed," she said with a nod.

"Oh thank god!" Jack said as he sagged in relief. "Any longer here and I thought I'd go mad!"

"Well then you'd fit right in. We're all mad here," she joked.

With the one he'd been seeking found, he practically begged for her to help him fix earth. The Mad Cat seemed reluctant as she stared at him, turning her body to and fro.

"What do I get out of helping you?" she asked him. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't have much," Jack admitted. "What do you want?"

"I've never been on a date before," she offered.

Jack blinked in surprise. "A date? Is that it? A date and you'll help me save my world?"

"Is that a deal then?"

"Yes. Definitely. Sure," Jack said with an eager nod. He could totally do that.

"Ok then," she said with a nod. Suddenly a red energy began to surround her hands. Jack took a step back as she looked up, directing her hands upward. The energy from her hands shot into the sky. The blue sky turned a bloody shade of red as pitch black hole appeared in it.

"Wow," Jack said as she easily ripped open a hole back to earth's dimension. "I'd fly us up there, but my powers don't seem to-" as he was explaining how his powers didn't seem to work like they normally did she suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack reeled away and placed a hand over the cheek she'd kissed.

"Try now," she told him.

Jack did as told, raising and waving his cane to find he could control the wind like normal. "Different world. Different rules," she stated. "I put a charm on you that allows your magic to work like it normally would," she explained.

"Sweet," Jack said with a smile. He looked up to the portal in the sky and narrowed his eyes. Time to fix things. Without warning he suddenly scooped Mad Cat up into his arms. She yelped and blushed as he held her princess style before summoning the winds and taking to the air.

He flew straight at the portal, determined to put everything back to normal.

He spared a glance back down at Underland.

He swore to never return here.

No force on heaven or earth could ever make him go back to this crazy place.

* * *

**new chap**

**LegoPercyJackson: I'll split it up into categories of the people who have been shown thus far**

**Top Five physically strongest heroes: 1) Hercules 2) Susan Murphy (Ginormica) 3) Wreckit (ralph) 4) Limelight (though this can fluctuate depending on certain conditions)**

**Metro Man would be on the list, but he's no longer an active hero so he's not on there**

**Top five magic users heroes: 1) Jack Skellington 2) Mad Cat 3) Sandman 4) PH 5) Elsa**

**I'm still kind of early into this au and not alot of villains have been introduced yet so I'm going to hold off on that list**

**Guest: Why is Hiro going to have a lantern ring at all? **


	71. Chapter 71

**so we'll see how this goes...**

**No flames por favor**

* * *

A young pale skinned, white haired, woman walked through the automatic doors of the Arendale Labs building. The woman looked around and smiled at the familiar lobby, with people and researchers coming and going, and monitors displaying some of the latest innovations the company was producing. She walked up to the front desk, greeting the receptionist with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Periwinkle," the receptionist greeted warmly.

"Hello Gerda," Periwinkle greeted back with a nod.

"Here to visit Elsa?" Gerda asked.

"Yes. If she's not too busy that is," Periwinkle added. "I brought her favorite," she said as she held up the cup of iced chocolate chai tea.

Gerda smiled before checking Elsa's schedule. Finding that she had no meetings and was otherwise free at the moment, she gave Peri a visitor's pass and waved her on through. Periwinkle thanked her and gave her a smile as she made her way to the elevators. She got inside and hit one of the buttons for the upper floors and rode it up.

When she exited she passed by employees, all of which knew her, and she smiled and waved at them in greeting. The people waved back, smiling at the woman who'd become known by all as Elsa's friend. When she'd first visited everyone had been shocked to discover Elsa, quiet and reserved Elsa, had actually gone out and made a friend. And from what everyone could tell, the two of them were quite close. With Periwinkle coming to visit her and Elsa stepping out of the office for lunch becoming a common thing.

It was a refreshing thing for everyone to see, as they were glad that the company heiress, who'd always been alone and found it hard to connect with others, had finally managed to open up and make a fast friend.

Periwinkle made her way through the building unescorted before coming to the doors of Elsa's office. She paused and raised her hand up to tap her knuckles against one of the doors and waited.

"Come in," came Elsa's voice from within.

Periwinkle gently pushed the door open and peeks her head inside. She found her friend sitting on the other side of her table, head down and focused on a small stack of documents on top of her desk. Elsa's office was as neat and well managed as she was. Not a speck of anything, paper or paper clip, was out of heiress was dressed in a powder blue business suit with a matching skirt. She wore her hair in her favorite and commonly seen braid that fell over her shoulder.

Periwinkle put on a bright smile, "Hey Elsa."

Elsa looked up from her papers and smiled back. She shut the file on her documents so she could give Periwinkle her full attention. The fairy came up to her, presenting her with a cup of her favorite tea. Elsa accepted it with a thankful nod and smile before taking a sip. After a few sips she set her cup down and let out a sigh.

"Good?"

"Very, much appreciated Peri."

"Glad you liked it. So, are you free to get some lunch or something?"

"Afraid not," Elsa said apologetically. "I have to look over these proposals and-"

Periwinkle blew a raspberry, cutting off Elsa who gave her a frown. "You're always so busy Elsa. It's a wonder you don't live at your office," Periwinkle joked with a teasing grin.

Elsa snorted before picking up her cup of tea. She raised her nose up, "I'm running a billion dollar business Peri. What do you expect?"

Periwinkle came around the table and sat down. "So I'm guessing your work is going to run late?" she asked.

Elsa let out a sigh. "Afraid so," she said with a shrug.

Periwinkle sighed herself before clicking her tongue. "And I flew all the way here from Never City, only to be brushed off and ignored by my dearest friend," she said in mock hurt, placing a hand over her heart dramatically.

"I know Peri. And I'm sorry. You really should call ahead though. Then I can clear up my schedule and maybe-"

"I like surprising you," she said with a shrug.

Elsa chuckled. "How about I have something delivered? We can eat it here and at least we can spend some time together," she offered.

Periwinkle hummed in thought. "Well it's not exactly what I had in mind...but I guess it will do," she said as she shrugged in acceptance. She looked to Elsa and winked, letting her know that despite what she said it was fine. They smiled at each other before laughing in lighthearted amusement at their banter.

* * *

Meanwhile, the co-owner of the company and Elsa's younger sister, Anna, was making her way to her big sister's office to go over some thing related to the company and to take a well needed break from her own duties. Unlike her, Anna couldn't just sit in her own office all day and do nothing but work. She commonly took breaks to walk around and stretch her legs, making small talk and getting to know their employees and catching up on their lives.

As she was making her way to Elsa's office she began to wonder what she should eat today. She wondered if Elsa would be willing to go out to get some lunch, likely not since she stated she was buried in work at the moment. Anna hummed and shrugged, deeming no harm could come from asking at least. She reached the doors to Elsa's office and closer a hand around the door handle and opened it just enough to peek her head inside, only to quickly pull it out and then shut the door as quickly, but quietly as she could.

Anna turned on her heel, eyes wide as she walked stiffly back to her office. As she was going her cheeks began to tinge with peek as she increased her pace, nearly breaking into a full on sprint. She ran down the halls, the staff looking at her in question before she reached her office, yanked the door open, slammed it shut, and then locked it from the inside.

* * *

Kristoff made his way back to his locker. He was in the men's locker room after a long grueling session of hockey practice for the Arendale Ice Carvers, the team for which he played. He opened his locker and began to redress. The other player did the same, paying him no mind as they went about their business. After redressing Kristoff checked his cell phone, only to see he'd been called...a lot.

He had 65 missed calls within the last hour. And a multitude of text messages. All from his girlfriend Anna. The texts all said to call her immediately, that it was urgent, that she need to talk to him now. Kristoff began to grow worried, fearful something had happened to her, or maybe even Elsa. He shut his locker and collected his things as he left, shouting and waving a quick goodbye to his teammates as he began to make his way out of the building and to his car. He unlocked it and got inside, about to dial Anna when his phone began to vibrate. It was her, he quickly answered and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"ELSA IS A LESBIAN!" came Anna's shouted that nearly burst his eardrum.

"Aaahhh!" Kristoff yelped in surprise and pain as he jerked his head away from his phone. After collecting himself his brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

* * *

Back at the office, Anna was hiding under her desk, phone to her ear and whisper shouting into it. "Elsa is a lesbian!" she repeated.

There was a pause from Kristoff's end before he finally responded with a confused, "Come again?"

"Elsa, my sister, likes women!" Anna said to rephrase.

"Wait, are you sure? How do you know this?" Kristoff asked, trying to speak calmly and be rational.

"I walked in on her and Periwinkle kissing in her office!" Anna replied quickly. "Their lips were touching Kristoff. Full, lip to lip contact!"

"Miss Anna!" came someone from the other side of her office door.

"I'm in a meeting!" Anna shouted from under her desk, making the person leave. "Can you believe that!?"

"Wow," Kristoff said. "I mean...I know Elsa's never shown any interest in guys, but I never really thought-"

"Right!?" Anna said shrilly.

"Babe, you need to calm down. Why are you freaking out over this?"

"I'm not freaking out!" Anna said back hotly. Realizing she may have been just a bit...tightly wound. She took a breath through the nose. "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I mean, it seems as if it were only yesterday that I began to reconnect with Elsa. I learn new stuff about her everyday, and then I discover this."

"You still love her though...right?"

"Of course!" Anna said back immediately and without any hesitation. "I love Elsa no matter what. Even if she's...you know," she said quietly, not wanting any passerby to hear her. "It's just...

"Yeah?"

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Anna said sadly, hurt by the fact that Elsa would hide such a thing from her.

"Well, maybe she just wasn't sure how you'd react?" Kristoff offered.

"What does she think I'd do, cut all ties with her?"

"Maybe? Look, she's used to keeping secrets to protect herself and the people around her. Maybe she thought that's what she was doing by hiding this from you."

"But she doesn't have to hide _anything_ from me, not anymore. I love her, no matter what."

"Well...maybe you should tell _her_ that."

* * *

Elsa came in the door of her home after a long day at the office. With a yawn she kicked off her shoes let out a breath in relief at being home. She decided to skip patrol tonight, needing some much needed rest. Her time with Peri had been fun, they'd had lunch and caught up like they did almost every week, something Elsa always found enjoyable.

After a moment to stretch her shoulder and unbutton her suit jacket she walked to the kitchen for something to eat for dinner. When she got there she stopped, finding the kitchen lit and Anna already present.

"Hey Anna," Elsa greeted casually. Anna, who'd been facing the counter, whirled around, bottle of wine in hand.

"Hey Elsa," Anna greeted back nervously.

"What you got there Anna?" Elsa asked curiously as she motioned to the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Oh I just got us some wine. I thought I'd get us something nice for dinner," Anna tried to say as smoothly and coolly as she could.

Elsa smiled, apparently not noticing her strange behavior. "Awww. Thank you Anna. That was sweet of you." Anna smiled at her as she grabbed some food from the stove. Elsa took a seat at their kitchen table as Anna served her and poured her a glass of wine.

Elsa looked down at the salmon and cooked vegetable sitting before her. She surmised that Anna probably bought it elsewhere, as she was terrible in the kitchen. Regardless, it looked tasty. So after picking up her utensils she began to eat. She hummed in delight, finding the salmon quite good, she gave Anna a grateful smile, not noticing how her sister had yet to touch her own food even though it sat right in front of her.

Anna watched her sister eat, nerves taught. She wasn't quite sure how to broach this subject. She wanted Elsa to open up to her, tell her on her own terms. But seeing as Elsa had yet to mention anything to her, she figured she was going to have to give her a nudge.

"So Elsa," Anna said out of the blue. Elsa looked at her, brow arched in question. "Anything...new?"

Elsa hummed in thought and shrugged. "No. Not in particular," Elsa said as she resumed her meal.

Anna's lips pressed together tightly as she resisted the urge to shout. "Really? I heard Periwinkle stopped by today," Anna said.

Elsa smiled as she cut off another piece of her salmon. "Yes, she did," she said evenly. "She came for a visit like she normally does."

"You guys do anything?" Anna pressed.

"I ordered some lunch. We ate in the office. Caught up. Nothing exciting," Elsa said with a shrug.

"Oh," Anna said, slightly crestfallen that hadn't worked. She sucked in a breath before looking squarely at Elsa. "You know I love you, right Elsa?"

Elsa let out a breath and looked at her sister with a blank face, "What did you do?"

Anna had to resist the urge to slap her own forehead and scream in indignation that Elsa thought she'd done something. But she reigned it in. "Nothing. Just, you know that right?"

Elsa arched a brow, scanning her sister's face for any indication of where she was going with this. "Of course Anna."

"So you know you could tell me anything right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"And you know I'd love you no matter what, right? Even if you lived a certain way other people might not approve of?" Anna pressed.

At that Elsa smiled at her appreciatively, "Yes Anna. And that means more to me than you'll ever know," she said warmly. Anna smiled back, leaning in and hoping this would be it. That Elsa would finally tell her everything. But Elsa only gave her one more loving smile before directing her attention back down to her fish.

Anna nearly dropped her head down onto the table in disappointment. She was reaching her limits. She had to say something. She took a breath to steady herself, ready to broach the subject as delicately, and as calmly as she could.

"I SAW YOU KISSING PERIWINKLE!" she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs. She froze, eyes wide as Elsa looked up at her. She slapped her hands over her mouth as Elsa locked eyes with her.

"Come again?" Elsa asked.

Anna let out a breath as she gave up. It was out on the table now. It was time to talk. "Today. I came to see you in your office. I peeked my head in and I saw you and Periwinkle...kissing," she said, cheeks growing hot in embarrassment.

Elsa sighed, placing her utensils down. She reached out for her glass of wine, bringing it to her lips before taking a small sip. "You really should knock Anna," Elsa chastised.

Anna stared at her as the room became awkwardly silent. Elsa took a few more sips before setting her wine glass down. She squeezed and rubbed her fingers around the neck, her cheeks beginning to grow warm.

"So..." Anna began.

Elsa looked up, "So what?" she asked.

"Are you...you know...a lesbian?" Anna asked quietly, almost whispering the last word like someone else were around to hear it.

Elsa pursed her lips, looking down to the table before looking back up. "Why do you want to know?"

"You're my sister Elsa. I want to know everything about you," Anna said sincerely. "And I want to apologize," she added, looking down in shame.

Elsa arched a brow. "For what?"

"For trying to set you up with Kristoff's friends. Getting on you about trying to meet a nice guy. All this time I never thought there might be a reason you have no interest dating," she said quietly. "I've been so insensitive this entire time."

Elsa chuckled, making Anna look up. Elsa smiled at her sweetly, "You're sweet Anna." Elsa sat back, hands resting on the table as she struggled to organize her thoughts. "Truth is...I'm not sure what I am."

It was Anna's time to look confused. She stared at Elsa, waiting for her to continue. "Back when I was a kid. When I hurt you and my powers started going out of control, I never thought about things like romance or love. Not seriously at least. They were just ideas, concepts in books and fairy tales," she began. "Then as I got older and my powers seemed to be getting stronger, and my control over them growing worse, I realized I wasn't going to be able to have what our parents had."

"My entire adolescent life I felt nothing but fear toward those around me. And that fear dwarfed everything else. Boys and girls and everyone else got lumped together as people I couldn't have any relationship, any connection with," she continued. "So those feelings you get when you start to become a woman, those...adult feelings...I never got them," she said with a shrug.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said sadly.

"But things are different now," Elsa suddenly said, tone changing. "My powers are, for the most part, under my control. I can have these connections with people. I can let them close. Let them care about me," she said with the hint of a smile. She thought of all the people she had in her life. From Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, PH, Esmerelda, and recently, Periwinkle.

"And...I don't know...something changed recently. I started to think that...maybe I can have what you and Kristoff have," she said as she finally looked to Anna. "Just maybe I can have what Mom and Dad had. Maybe, just maybe, I can have those things too. But I don't know how to...well..." she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Date?" Anna offered.

"Yes," Elsa said with a nod, finding that to be the best way to describe it. "And I'm not sure what I'd even want in a partner. I'm not sure what exactly I like. I may like women. Maybe I'm more into men. Or maybe I'm somewhere in the middle."

"So where does Periwinkle come in?" Anna asked.

"I guess you can say its a...trial run?" Elsa said with a shrug.

"Trial run?"

"Yes. PH said that it can be quite normal to experiment and-"

"Whoa!" Anna interrupted. "Back up. PH knows about this?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should have mentioned that," Elsa said sheepishly. Her cheeks reddened as she thought back to that awkward conversation with the older woman.

"How come she knows and I'm only finding out now?!" Anna cried in hurt.

"I needed someone older to talk to," Elsa answered quickly. "Some who I could trust. This is hard enough as it is." Anna sat there, crossing her arms over her chest in hurt. "I'm sorry, ok?" Elsa said, hoping to soothe her sister's wounded feelings.

Anna huffed, looking away and pouting. Elsa waited, staring at her before Anna's glanced in her direction out of the corner of her eye. "Go on."

"Anyway, Periwinkle and I are close. I'd heard it's easier to have a relationship with someone you know instead of a complete stranger."

"So is Periwinkle-"

"Not exactly," Elsa answered. "Periwinkle isn't a human. She's a fairy. Their view on this stuff isn't as black and white as ours is. She likes what she likes," Elsa explained with a shrug.

"So is she your girlfriend then?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Elsa answered as best she could. "We're friends. But sometimes something more. We're not committed. She and I are both still free to see other people. From what I know, she still does."

"So what do you guys do?" Anna asked, perhaps a little to forwardly.

Elsa blushed a bit. "Not anything serious. We cuddle, hold hands, and sometimes," she paused, swallowing down a lump in her throat. "Kiss."

"And you're ok with this?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave a nod. "I know it's not exactly the most conventional relationship. But it works for me. And her too I suppose. At least for now. I'm trying taking this one step at a time."

Anna looked at her sister, really looked at her. She'd come so far. She used to be so closed off. So cold and distant. But now...Anna smiled at her warmly. "I'm proud of you Elsa," Anna said sincerely.

Elsa smiled back shyly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. This is all so...new and...I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I get it. I mean, not really. But I do get it," Anna said truthfully.

"Thank you Anna. And like I said before, it means a lot that you love me. No matter what," Elsa said to her.

Anna smiled, reached a hand across the table. Elsa eyed it before extending her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Always," Anna said, the words being the truest thing she'd ever said. Elsa gave her hand a grateful squeeze. With that, they resumed their meal.

Elsa couldn't help but feel...good. Lighter. As if a great weight had been lifted off her chest. She hadn't liked hiding this from Anna. It felt good for this to be out in the open.

"Oh, but let's keep this between us for now...ok Anna?" Elsa requested.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I would just like to keep it that way. At least until I'm ready."

Anna couldn't help but swallow, something Elsa did pick up on. "Sure. No problem. Just our little secret. Just the _two_ of us," Anna said nervously. She directed her attention to her meal and began to quickly fill her mouth. Elsa arched a brow and stared at her, wondering why she seemed so-

"You told Kristoff, didn't you?" Elsa asked with a blank face.

Anna froze, looking up with her mouth full. She chewed, very slowly, drawing out each and every bite before finally swallowing. "Yeah...I can kind of see why you might not have told me now."

* * *

**so, if anyone I wondering why I decided to do this, I blame DLH024 for putting it into my head. **

**Damn you DLH024!**

**But seriously, I couldn't stop thinking about this. DC and Marvel have both started adding more LGTB friendly characters. So, to give my modern AU a greater sense of realism and diversity, I decided to try this. I also wanted to push my comfort zone a little. And I feel i can do this with these characters without going too OOC since Elsa and Periwinkle's sexuality is ambiguous. And I mean hey, pairing up Elsa with anyone, or Merida with Hiccup, or Jack with Rapunzel, is technically going OOC. And no one complains about that. **

**Anyway, enjoy. Or don't, you're all adults. **

**And blame DLH024**

**Damn you DLH024!**

**Atom King: Until I see a movie, I can't add it to this AU. I haven't seen Kubo yet and until I do, it won't join this AU**

**Guest: As LegoPercyJacson said, I'm trying to create my own AU. I'm tyring not to copy DC and Marvel too much. Though Hiccup as Night Fury is definitely pushing it. I also try to give people powers that conincide with their skills in their respective movies. Hiccup's intelligence and skill in crafiting, Merida's archery and athleticism, Jack's ice, rapunzel connection to the sun. The BH6 history is the same as in the movie, so Hiro's powers are going to be the same. He's super intelligent and has Baymax. And in the case I do give someone power similiar to the lantern corps of DC, it definitely won't be Hiro. **

**Guest: Jack Skellington is already pretty much exactly like Ghost Rider. Firey monster form. Hunts down evil. **


	72. Chapter 72

Jim leaned back against the side of the hover barge flying him to his home. He was back on Montressor, and he was eagerly looking forward to seeing his mom. He wanted to tell her his good news. He just knew she'd be so proud. Jim peeked over the side of the ship and smiled when he saw the Benbow Inn. He stood up, collecting his bag and making his way to the ramp as the ship pulled up to the dock.

He unloaded with some of the other passengers. Some which joined him on the way to the Inn while other made their way past the Inn to the settlements in the distance. Morph slipped out of Jim's pocket, chittering excitedly. "I know Morph," Jim said with a smile. "We're home," he said fondly.

He entered behind another alien, stepping into his old home before looking around. His mother wasn't out, meaning she was likely in the kitchen. All around other aliens were sitting at tables, eating and enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the Benbow Inn.

From the behind the kitchen door a familiar robot strode out, humming a tune as he carried a few plates to a table before checking in with the newer patrons. Jim waited, smiling until the robot finally glanced to his direction.

The robot let out a dramatic gasp, eyes widening in surprise. "Jimmy!?" B.E.N cried aloud

"Ben!" Jim said back with a smile, glad to see the robot.

"Oh Jimmy!" B.E.N said as he rushed to him and threw his arms around him.

"It's good to see you Ben," Jim said as he embraced the robot.

From the kitchen an older woman emerged, coming to investigate the commotion going on in her home. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on Jim, her son. Jim smiled at her, "Hey mom."

Sarah Hawkins' face lit up like a solar flare. She let out a joyous shout as she rushed to her son, arms outstretched to embrace him. B.E.N stepped aside as Sarah threw her arms around her son and squeezed him tightly. Jim hugged her back, truly happy to see her. Sarah pulled back, looking into her son's eyes in delight.

"Oh Jim, why didn't you tell me you were on leave?" Sarah asked. "I would have prepared and called Delbert and Amelia."

"Just wanted it to be a surprise mom," Jim said with a shrug. "And boy do I have some news for you."

* * *

Later that night, with all patrons at the Benbow Inn asleep and with his mother otherwise free, Jim ate with her, Delbert, and Amelia. His mother hadn't hesitated calling up her old friend and his wife to tell them the amazing news. And they'd come over as soon as they could to celebrate with them.

"Commander James Hawkins," Delbert said aloud, he smiled and looked to Jim proudly. "I quite like the sound of that."

"Indeed. It has a nice ring to it," Amelia, his wife said in agreement.

Jim only chuckled, doing his best to not flat out preen in pride. "Thanks guys. And thank you Amelia," he said as he looked to the feline like alien. "Without your recommendation, I probably wouldn't have gotten into the academy."

"Think nothing of it James," she said dismissively.

Amelia walked out of the kitchen, a tray of drinks in hand. She was smiling wider than anyone else in the room. "Oh I'm so proud Jim," she said sincerely as she set the tray down. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek. He blushed bashfully as she took a seat at his side. "My son, a Commander," she said in pride.

Jim smiled at her, glad he'd made her proud. After the trouble he gave her during his rebellious years, she above all else deserved to feel proud.

"Yeah. My reassignment and promotion is being processed. I have about a week and a half before I have to head out again," Jim said with a shrug.

"So have you thought about a crew James?" Amelia asked.

Jim looked up at her, "Nah. Not really. I figured they'd probably assign me a few officers from the Federation."

"Well if you don't ask," Amelia said. "You're a Commander now Jim. You have a bit more leeway. And you want to be able to have a say in your crew. Not ones you're simply handed. Trust me," Amelia said.

Jim mulled it over, and came to realize Amelia probably had a point. As an experienced spacer and a Captain of her own ship, she knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah...you're probably right," Jim said in agreement. "I'll think I'll use my free time to look over a few candidates. See if I can fill a few spots," he decided. Amelia smiled in approval. With that, everyone got back to celebrating Jim's promotion.

After the celebratory dinner Jim accessed the Federation database, looking over officer files in search of crewmates. Jim didn't want strict by the book officers. He needed people more...well more like himself. A crew who could adapt, be flexible. After spending hours skimming through personal files he found a possible candidate.

* * *

The next day he made his way to the nearest space port and boarded a ship headed a star system over to a nearby Federation space station. He was granted entry aboard the station, his new rank of Commander, giving him more privileges. He was led to the barracks by one of the station's personnel.

They walked into a room full of low ranking officers. All of them immediately dropped what they were doing before standing at attention and saluting. The officer who'd led Jim introduced him, before stepping aside. Jim stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for Private Lem," Jim said aloud. From the rows of bunks an alien stepped forward. The rest of them were dismissed, they filed out while the alien remained. Jim walked up to him. The green alien male, stood at attention. He was humanoid, slightly shorter than Jim, with fleshy tendrils that resembled hair, and two antennae

"At ease Private," Jim said. Lem let out a breath, shoulders relaxing. "Nice to meet you Lem. My name is Jim. Jim Hawkins," Jim said as he extended a hand.

"I'm Lem. But you already knew that so I have no idea why I just told you," Lem said with a sheepish laugh as he shook Jim's hand.

After releasing his hand Jim looked him up and down. "I've heard your species only recently joined the Federation. You're the only one of your kind to become an officer."

"Uh...yeah. That's true," Lem said with a shrug.

"I also heard you had quite the adventure a few years back, before your planet joined the Federation," Jim said. "Something about you helping an alien invader, despite all logic and reason telling you not to."

Lem sighed and palmed his head. "Yeah. My people weren't so accepting of the idea of aliens. But he was an ok guy. He became my friend and taught me a lot about the galaxy," Lem said.

"I can imagine. Anyway, it's for that exact reason that I want to have you assigned to my command," Jim revealed. Lem flinched before looking at Jim in surprise. "I heard you're quite the navigator."

"Oh, well-" Lem said shyly. He paused, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "After learning that there was so much more beyond my planet, so much more than what we'd ever imagined, I just had to see it for myself. So I really got into looking over star charts and hyperspace routes," Lem explained.

"Good. Well how about you join my team and see some it first hand? What do you say Lem?" Jim finally asked.

"Yeah. Totally," Lem said eagerly. "I mean. Yes Sir, Commander Hawkins," Lem said formally.

Jim chuckled. "You can take it easy Lem. Jim is fine. Alright then. I'll started putting in for your transfer to my command immediately. I'll see you at the Cresecentia Spaceport in about a week and a half," Jim said. Lem nodded before giving him a salute. Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes, still not accustomed to having authority before leaving.

With that done he caught a ship another star system over, arriving a few hours later at his destination.

A Galactic Federation prison.

He spoke with the guards and the warden, requesting to see his next two candidates for his crew. The guards and the warden looked at him like he were slightly crazy. But in the end they granted his request. A guard led him down, a small dinosaur like alien that held a data pad in hand.

"Yeah, can't say I understand why you want to see these two. They're nothing but trouble makers," he said, scratching his head in confusion.

"I think their particular skill could be of use," Jim explained casually. The guard hummed before shrugging. They arrived at the entrance to the cell a few minutes later. The guard opened it from the outside, warning the inmates within to not try anything. Genetic coded blaster arms activated outside the cell, ensuring that if the inmates tried to run, they'd be blown apart.

The metal doors opened, allowing the two inmates to stroll out.

"Illegal genetic experiment numer 149 and 150," the guard said. "Also known as...Bonnie and Clyde."

Jim remained where he was, looking at the artificially created experiments made by the infamous Jumba Jookiba. One alien was small with light green fur. She had a slim body and large dark blue eyes with long eyelashes. From under her prison clothes Jim could make out a light patch of fur. She also had two pointed ears with two antennae topping her head and a V-shaped stripe on her forehead.

The other alien was slightly larger, but still shorter than Jim. He had a light brown fury and was rather rotund. He had a round face, a wide mouth, a small black nose, pointed ears, and small stubby antennae. He had black eyes and a what looked like a robot hand which was currently shut off by a special manacle around his wrist.

"Can we get a little privacy?" Jim asked the guard. The guard nodded, walking away a few yards but not leaving the area. "So. You guys are Experiment 149 and 150?" Jim asked to get the conversation started.

The smaller female alien crossed her arms over her chest. "That depends. Who's asking?" she said back sassily, her voice definitely feminine, and carrying the hints of a strange accent Jim hadn't heard before.

"Name's Jim. Jim Hawkins," Jim stated.

"And what do you want with us wise guy?" she asked, arching a brow. Her companion mimicked her posture, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting.

"Let me ask you this. Has your time in prison rehabilitated you?" he asked them both.

Bonnie and Clyde exchanged a glance, a silent communication passing between them. "Oh yeah," Bonnie spoke up first. "We're completely changed. Ready to turn over a new leaf. Walk the straight and narrow and all that jazz. Right Clyde?"

"Right?" Clyde said gruffly with a nod.

Jim sighed. "Well that's too bad. I was looking for thieves," he said in mock disappointment. He could tell they were lying. But it was worth the look of confusion on their faces.

"Wait...huh?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm looking for some crewmates. And I think people with your particular set of skill would be a good fit for my crew."

"Really now?" Bonnie said, intrigued why he wanted to put known thieves on his team. Clyde was interested too, arching a brow as he waited to hear more. "If you guys join my crew, I'll let you guys do what you were made for."

"You want us to steal things?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"For the right reasons...but yes," Jim said with a nod. "I want to...channel your talents for a good purpose. Steal things from bad people."

Bonnie hummed. Clyde glanced at her. Jim could tell Bonnie was obviously in charge. "And what do we get out of it?"

"Well for one, I can get you out of here," Jim said as he gestured to the prison around them. "You'd be released into my custody and you'd have to follow my orders. You steal only the things I tell you to. But in return I may let you keep some of the stuff you steal."

"And if we refuse?" Bonnie asked.

"Then I leave you here," Jim said with a shrug.

"So let me try to understand your terms wise guys. We sign up with you and get an get out of jail free card, we get to knock over some marks from time to time, and we won't get pinched or get any heat?" Bonnie asked.

"That pretty much sums it up," Jim said with a nod.

Bonnie hummed before looking to Clyde. The hint of a smile passed across her lips before she looked back up to Jim. "Alright wise guy, you're little sit-down worked. We're in," she said with a nod.

Jim smiled. "Great," Jim said. "I'll see you guys in a week in and a half. You'll have to serve your time till then though," he said with a shrug. He waved the guard over before turning to leave. He paused, looking to Bonnie and Clyde and giving them a hard look.

"But if you're just using this to get out of prison, and you're planning to double cross me, I just want to let you know..." he began, voice going low and dangerous. "You get one strike. Then I throw you into the darkest, dankest, deepest hole I can find, then I throw away the hole," he warned. He gave them one final look, emphasising his point before walking away. The guard ushered Bonnie and Clyde back to their cell while Jim left the prison.

He smiled, three crew mates sounded like a good start. A navigator was a practical choice. Bonnie and Clyde...well they were admittedly wild cards. But he heard what Jumba's experiments could do, he couldn't help but think he could use a little of that on his crew. And he felt their skill might truly come in handy one day, a sorta fight fire with fire line of thought.

Jim smiled as he caught a ship back to Montressor. It had been a good day.

"It's all coming together."

* * *

**another Jim chapter. Starting form his team.**

**There's Lem from Planet 51. **

**And then there's Bonnie and Clyde from the Lilo and Stitch animated series. **

**I'm still thinking of who else I can add. Open to suggestion. But not Stitch. Or megamind. Or people who otherwise have commitments to other places or things. **


	73. Chapter 73

Numerous people were flocking to the campus of San Fransokyo tech. All in hopes at getting to see the latest technological innovation going to be presented not only by the students, but by various companies hoping to recruit the brilliant minds of the students. Among the crowds were a group of five friends. Most of them were older students, around their mid twenties. But one of them was much younger than the others.

Fourteen old Hiro Hamada pushed through the crowd, getting ahead of his friends as he made his way up to the large building that was going to host the event. His friends called out to him, telling him to slow down. But how could he not be excited to see what marvels of science awaited inside.

He reached the building ahead of his friends, flashing his students I.D. to get free admittance. All around were various inventions and people in lab coats and executives from companies looking to invest in the latest scientific marvel. But Hiro was searching for one stand in particular.

Suddenly he was slapped in the back of the head. He yelped and staggered forward. He frowned and glanced back to see his friends had caught up to him.

"Geeze Hiro, where's the fire?" the short, tough but kind Gogo asked.

Hiro smiled in excitement. "You kidding me? Haddock Industries and DunBroch are supposed to be here to show off some of their tech!" he said, ecstatic. He was also hoping for the chance to meet one of the owners of the large corporation. "Supposedly Henry Haddock himself is going to be here to give a demonstration," he added.

His friends' eyes all widened in slight surprise. They exchanged a glance, Hiro failed to notice as he continued to scan the room. "Henry Haddock is supposed to be one of the smartest guys on the planet, and the technology his company produces always trumps the competition. I heard he actually attended a semester at San Fransokyo Tech."

His friends remained silent. "He never shows up to these things. I really want to meet him," Hiro said hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up," Gogo muttered lowly with obvious disdain. Honey Lemon gave her a nudge. She huffed, arms crossed over her chest as she looked away. Hiro didn't hear her comment as he and his friends walked around, taking a look at the various entries by their fellow students and various technological companies.

Within half an hour however everyone started to gather around the large presentation stage. A few moments later the owner of Krei Tech, Alistair Krei, walked onto the stage. Hiro and his friends frowned, a slight dislike for the man as they quieted and waited for him to speak.

"Hello students of San Fransokyo Tech and our welcome guests. I thank you all for coming out today to another annual technological exhibit," he said politely to the crowd, giving them all a charming smile. "Now before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to mourn the terrible tragedy that befell our this school last year," he said, bowing his head.

Hiro felt his shoulders slump. Forced to remember who he'd lost that day. The pain had faded, but it never truly went away. He was suddenly pushed gently from the side. He looked up to Gogo standing beside him. She gave him a small smile, a silent command telling him to cheer up. Honey Lemon in turn placed her hands on his shoulder and gave him a hug from behind. Fred and Wasabi gave him a pat on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. Hiro smiled, glad for the distraction.

"We will never forget what happened. But, like the technological world, we will keep moving forward. Keep persevering. And keep reaching new heights," he said grandly. The crowd clapped for him, whistling in agreement while Hiro and his friends rolled their eyes.

"Now without further ado, I'd like to show you all Krei Tech's latest creation!" he said. He gestured to the side. The people all shifted their gazes and watched as a large roll up industrial steel door began to rise. Eyes widened and people gasped as a large vehicle rolled in.

"I introduce Krei Tech's Future Tank," he announced. The people awed at the large tank. The tank was large and it's surface a gleaming silver. It was heavily armored and what was perhaps more amazing was that it had no road wheels or tracks.

"This marvel of science and engineering will change the battlefield. Our advances alloy is lighter than steel, yet twice as durable. And while most tanks are only capable of moving at around 40 MPH, maybe 60 or 70 for short periods of time, this tank utilizes hover technology to move at nearly 200 MPH, making it both the fastest, most heavily armored, and most dangerous vehicle on the field," he said. "It can also be piloted remotely, reducing the casualty of personnel in war," he said proudly.

Everyone continued to stare before an applause went up around the crowd. Hiro and his friends begrudgingly clapped along with everyone else. It was impressive. That, no one could deny.

Krei smiled smugly as he stood up on stage, soaking up the praise from his adoring crowd. After he'd had enough, he raised a hand up to silence everyone. Once everyone was silent he continued, "Now then, I'd like for you all to welcome my associate and fellow technology pioneer, Henry Harrison Haddock III," Krei announced as he stepped back and began clapping. People gasped before joining in, wondering if the young innovator and genius had actually showed up.

Hiro moved in closer, hoping to get a glimpse. Then, and to everyone confusion, a woman suddenly ascended the stage. Brows furrowed and arched as a young petite woman with blond hair walked onto the stage. She wore a white lab coat over a green shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was up in a bun on her head and a pair of glass rested on her face. She walked up to the center of the stage and turned to face the waiting crowd.

The applause had stopped, people murmured amongst themselves and waited for her to speak.

"Hello everyone. Now before I begin I'd like to confirm what you're all thinking, I am not Henry Haddock," she joked. "My name is Tracy Bell. Mr. Haddock sends his regards, but something unfortunately came up and he just couldn't make it," she said on behalf of her boss. "So he sent me in his place," she explained.

Hiro's shoulders fell in disappointment. He'd been hoping to exchange a few words with the young genius.

"Now before I begin, I think we should all give one more round of applause for Mr. Krei and his Future Tank," she said as she turned to Krei and clapped. The crowd joined in. Krei arched a brow, but gave a gracious smile.

"Now let me show you what Mr. Haddock and I have been working on," she said. From the side two more employees of Haddock Tech and Dunbroch corps climbed on stage. They used a ramp and a dolly to roll a large cylindrical container onto the stage. The other man simply carried a large black orb. The one with the dolly set the container down while the man with the black orb simply handed it off to Tracy.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking...why am I holding a bowling ball?" she joked as she placed a hand over the black orb in her hands. "Well, these are actually a collection of tiny robots. Nanobots," she revealed. Hiro arched a brow, intrigued. "Mr. Haddock and I named these little guys, Night Terrors. And before I show you what they can do, can everyone back up a good...twenty to thirty feet or so?" she requested.

Everyone did as asked, with the crowd backing away, creating a large space before the stage. Tracy smiled thankfully at everyone before looking to Krei. "Your tank is impressive Krei. Truly one of it's kind," she compliment. Krei smiled and opened his mouth to accept her thanks, only for Tracy to continue. "Almost," she interrupted.

Without warning Tracy suddenly chucked the orb off the side of the stage and toward the tank. Everyone gasped as it looked like the orb would collide with the tank. But before it could make contact the orb stopped in midair. Everyone gasped, watching as the orb hover over the tank before it's sleek metal surface began to shift. Tracy in turn pulled out a small tablet device from her lab coat pocket. The surface rippled and roiled as if alive before it began to expand and then break apart.

The orb broke apart in a small floating mass of black dots. Almost like smoke or fog. But within the shifting hovering mass of black was a slightly larger white orb. The orb was likely the size of a marble, and as it moved the black mass moved with it. The mass moved over the tank, the white orb emitting some kind of blue light that ran down it's surface. Then the mass circled the tank, the light running along every side.

The mass hovering still for a moment before moving itself over the empty space before the stage. From the larger cylinder on stage a stream of more of the black mass began to fly out the top. It streamed through the air before converging with the smaller mass. Everyone watched as the two masses merged together, expanding and getting bigger, compacting and taking on a solid shape.

And soon enough, an exact replica of Krei's tank sat before the crowd, looking almost exactly same, albeit black instead of silver.

"Are you all impressed yet?" Tracy asked the crowd. "You see the Night Terrors are capable or packing together and conforming nearly any shape or design imaginable," she explained. "And it's not just the shape either. I assure you," she added. As if to emphasize her point the tank suddenly rumbled to life before it began to hover off the ground.

From the pocket of her lab coat Tracy pulled out a small disk. She cocked back her arm and threw it. As it sailed through the air the giant barrel gun swiveled around and from the muzzle a bright flash of energy shot out, vaporizing the disk mid flight.

"They can also do this!" she suddenly said. She looked down and pressed something on her tablet. The tanks suddenly fell apart before the black mass flew toward Krei's tank. It covered it completely, swirling around it. People watched as bit by the bit the tank was dismantled. Krei's mouth fell open as before too long his tank was in numerous pieces, taken apart down to the nuts and bolts.

"Not to worry Mr. Krei," Tracy said chipperly. She pressed another button on her tablet. The black mass moved again. Swirling around the various parts before converging together. A minute later it moved away, hovering over the restored tank like a black cloud.

"While the tank is impressive and fast. It hardly matters if it can be destroyed before it reaches the enemy camp. But the Night Terrors? They can move into the enemy camp undetected, form a vehicle right behind their defenses, or, for a less violent alternative, dismantle their defenses and force the enemy to surrender. Thus lowering casualties on both sides," she said. She pressed down on her tablet again. The mass moved once again, hovering over the containment cylinder before piling in. The very last bit of the mass however reformed back into the black orb which proceeded to hover back over to Tracy. She smiled as she grabbed it out of the air and held it.

"The Night Terrors are also self replicating. I didn't want them tearing apart the building so I just brought extra today. But if the right resources are available they can make more of themselves," she explained.

"We here at Haddock Industries and DunBroch Corp pride ourselves at being ahead of the curve when it comes to Tech. And I believe that my field, Nanotechnology, is the future," she said with a proud smile.

It was silent for a few beats. Everyone dumbfounded by what they'd witnessed. Hiro's eyes were bulging in their sockets. Those Night Terrors were almost exactly like his microbots. Only like a hundred times better!

The crowd suddenly roared in applause, clapping, whistling, and cheering until the whole building shook. Tracy smiled while Krei frowned, the show being completely stolen by Henry's Haddock's company once again. He clapped, forcing a smile as Tracy and her associates took the Night Terrors away.

Tink let out a breath in relief, glad she'd hadn't messed up the presentation. She suddenly got a call. She pulled out her phone to see Hiccup was calling her.

"Hey boss," Tink answered with a smile.

"Hey Tink. How'd it go?" Hiccup asked.

"It went great. I think we blew the socks off everyone."

"That's good. How about Mr. Krei?"

"Well he didn't look too happy that the Night Terrors stole the spotlight," she admitted.

"Good," Hiccup said, a smile evident in his voice.

Tink chuckled. Hiccup apparently got his kicks showing up one of his company's major rivals, Krei Tech, any chance he got. "So how come you couldn't make it Hiccup?" Tink asked curiously. "I heard you did a semester here. Yet you never come to the yearly showcases yourself," she pointed out.

Hiccup was quiet for a few moments. "I have some...bad memories of San Fransokyo. Let's leave it at that," he stated flatly. Tink sensed she shouldn't push the subject any farther, so she let it drop. "Alright. I'm going to make sure the Night Terrors are safely stored for transport."

"Alright Tink. Good job. Glad to know I chose the right person for the job," Hiccup said warmly.

Tink blushed, ignoring the thudding of her heart at his kind words. "K. Thanks boss. See ya," she muttered bashfully before she hung up.

Meanwhile, Hiro was searching the crowds for Tracy. His mind was racing. He had to know how the Night Terrors worked. He suddenly found her, and nearly sprinted up to her. As she hung up the phone he reached her, he was panting, looking up at her as he tried to form a coherent thought.

Tink in turn looked down at the young man. Panting before her like he'd just run a marathon. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"How do the Night Terrors work?" Hiro blurted out.

"Well..."

"What powers them?"

"Actually-"

"Can they be controlled with a neural transmitter?" he asked.

Tink blinked, that thought never coming to mind before now. She hummed, looking away as she thought it over. "Good idea," she muttered to herself. "Great idea," she said before she began to walk away. Mind racing.

"Hey wait!" Hiro said as he followed after her, still very curious and hoping to get something on the Night Terrors.

Tink stopped and turned to face him. "Sorry kid. Company secrets," she explained. She smiled at him and bent down to his level. "But when you get older and go to this school you can intern with us and find out all about them," she said. She patted his head before turning and leaving.

"But I go here now!" Hiro shouted after her. She apparently didn't hear.

Hiro's friends caught up to him. They noticed him staring off in the direction Tink had left.

"Everything ok little dude?" Fred asked.

"I know where I want to intern," Hiro replied without hesitation, mind made up.

* * *

"So yeah, a neural transmitter. A good idea right?" Tink said to Hiccup over the phone.

"Actually yes. Why didn't we think of that? Get on that right away," Hiccup told her.

"You got it."

"So you get this kid's name?"

Tink opened her mouth, until she realized... "Actually," she said, chuckling in embarrassment. "I didn't catch it."

* * *

**BH6 cameo**

**Guest: Another reviewer and I have discussed the possibility of a Suicide Squad. Problem with Disney and Dreamworks is that it doesn't do the concept of anti heros well. Still, we managed to put together an assortment of chracters who might make a well rounded, albeit questionable team. Thus far it may consist of:**

**Heather, Vector, Tai Lung, and possibly Callaghan**

**Still, a Suicide Squad story won't be written anytime soon. So don't hold your breathe. **

**If anyone has any suggestion for a suicide squad character, I'm open to ideas. Still, keep in mind that they'd have to be lower level villains. Not someone like Dr. Doom or Red Skull. **

**LegoPercyJackson: -_- No. Just no. (angry birds)**

**silverwolf: The Fantasia Unit work for the NSA. They've heard about the Big Four already. **

**Mr. Spinner: Sorry you're not an LGBT fan. Thank you for at least being respetful of my writing choices. While I understand the logic behind the Icebreaker pairing (elsa/ralph pairing) I personally don't like it. So that's not going to happen. **


	74. Chapter 74

The sky above the whole Atlantic ocean was grey, with no sunlight able to permeate the thick cloud cover perpetually being cast overhead. The waters themselves roiled, like the sea itself were agitated. Birds had long since fled to whatever land they could occupy and fishermen and sailors prayed that they navigate the water safely.

This storm had come out of nowhere. One moment, the skies above the Atlantic had been clear, blue, and bright. And in the next, the clouds increased in number, formed out of nowhere to blot out the sky. Huge tidal surges rolled over the Atlantic, and watching it all unfold from her palace was Queen Kidakagash, ruler of Atlantis.

The Queen stood stock still, staring out over the ocean and dressed in her Queenly robes. The fingers on her right hand curled and squeezed her mighty spear of legend, Gungnir, anxiously. Despite its great power, the power and size of her army, and the Heart of Atlantis at her disposal she was not prepared for what very well may come.

War.

Peace talk with the merpeople of Atlantica had failed. And it seemed as if conflict was inevitable. She didn't want to fight. Her people were supposed to have moved past war. But she couldn't very well let her home, her people, be destroyed either. In the past, no nation, no army, no force on earth could have matched the might of Atlantis.

But the enemy they were facing had one powerful weapon at its disposal.

The very ocean itself.

"My Queen!" Kida turned to see one of her subjects walking up to her. He gave her a bow before looking straight at her. "The royal family has arrived," he stated.

Kida gave a nod and let out a breath. She had one more chance to avoid war. To avoid a fight that would surely lead to loss not only for both sides in the conflict, but the collateral damage that was sure to befall the human world as a result. The Queen cast one last look at her home and the tumultuous ocean before her, she steeled her nerves and turned to follow her subject, sending a silent prayer to the Gods for her success.

She could not fail.

* * *

A few miles outside the borders of Atlantis' waters a large naval vessel rocked back and forth, huge waves managing to disturb the anchored ship. Admiral Eric, commanding officer of the ship stood beside the members of the Fantasia Unit as they stared out at the nation of Atlantis.

They were there to try and negotiate peace, or at least one of them was.

PH was waiting, being a friend to the royal family of Atlantis the NSA figured she might be their best bet at brokering a peace. PH wasn't so sure. While she was friends with one of Atlatica's princesses, Atlantica's King was rather headstrong, and difficult to reason with once he'd come to a decision.

Jane had some binoculars to her face as she observed the island. She waited a few moment before she spotted a large floating vehicle hover out over the city and past the blockade of vehicles set up for defense. "PH, you're up!" Jane said. Ph let out a breath, looking to her friends and teammates and giving them a hopeful smile.

The winds gathered around her and lifted her into the air. A moment later she was flying toward the city. Her friends wished her luck.

* * *

Kida stood atop her personal floating ship, waiting. She glanced down, making out the numerous shapes and figures swimming beneath the waves, waiting for the order to attack. There were thousands of them. Sea life in many different forms gathered under the power of Atlantica's king.

Suddenly the waters began to ebb, slowly a current began to form, moving in a slow circled that began to pick up speed and power. A giant whirlpool sooned formed before her before from it's center a figure emerged. The water spun and surged around his lower body, raising him into the sky before he was soon slightly above Queen Kida's eye level.

Behind him more figures emerged from the water, seven in total. All young, beautiful women, held aloft like the man before her.

Queen Kida looked up into the eyes of her fellow monarch, King Triton, of Atlantica. The muscular mermaid was advanced in age, evident by his white hair and lengthy beard. He wore two golden manacles on both wrists and a five pronged crown atop his head. And in his right hand was his golden weapon, passed down from the gods of old with which he could command the very seas themselves.

The Trident.

"King Triton," Kida said formally, bowing slightly in respect while still acknowledging the fact that they were equals.

"Queen Kidakagash," Triton said back evenly, with a hint of distaste. Kida kept her face neutral, not wanting to enrage Atlantica's king any further.

"I thank you for parlaying with me King Triton." Triton only grunted impatiently. "Triton, King of Atlantica and Master of the Seas. I implore you, do not do this. A war between our people will only bring ill upon everyone. I know we can come to a peace," she pleaded.

"Peace!" Triton shouted, the seas rising a good ten feet with his outburst and a crack of thunder booming in the distance. "Atlantis speaks of peace? After the blood of thousands of mermaids slain by your people a millenia ago!?" he cried in anger.

Kida pressed her lips together tightly as Triton hurled the sins of her father right in her face. Thousands of years ago Atlantis spread its rule over every civilization they came across, and their reign had brought them into conflict with Atlantica. If they hadn't been destroyed by their own hubris and ambition, the merpeople might have very well been conquered or destroyed.

"No Queen of Atlantis, I seek retribution. I seek justice. For the lives of countless mermaids lost eons ago, and for the lives of the mermaids cut short when you're city rose to the surface."

"That was an accident Triton. We had no way of knowing that the raising of our city would-"

"Lies!" Triton shouted. The Trident flashed, responding to Triton's anger. "Atlantis has not, and will never change."

Kida remained silent, standing before Triton, trying desperately to find a way to end this without coming to war. Atlantis had changed. If only she could make Triton see that.

"King Triton! Queen Kidakagash!" both monarchs looked up to see PH drifting down from the sky. She floated at their side, pausing to bow respectfully to them both. "Forgive my intrusion King of Atlantica and Queen of Atlantis," she said formally.

"Rebecca," Queen Kida said in hopeful relief.

"Windwalker," Triton said in annoyance. "Why have you come?"

"I was sent by the NSA to do what I can to make peace between your kingdoms," she answered.

"Then you have come in vain," Triton spat before looking back to Kida.

"Please reconsider Triton. This war you seek would result in countless deaths. And the humans would get swept up in the conflict as well. Think of your son in law. Think of your people-"

"How dare you!" Triton interrupted in outrage. He pointed the end of the Trident at her in ire. "You, a human, dare lecture me about how to best care for my people? I have kept us safe for thousands of years. I have defended us from the decimation your people reek upon this world. Never question my devotion or love of my own kind," he said vehemently.

"But my people will have justice," Triton said as he looked back to Kida with a scornful glare.

"Father please," one of the Princesses, the youngest and the King's most favored, pleaded. She may have held a dislike for Atlantis as well. But she knew what war would bring.

"Silence Ariel," Triton commanded, making the redhead go silent.

"Triton, if you do not stop this, the NSA will do all in our power to stop you," PH warned.

Triton wasn't swayed, barely even acknowledging her warning. "So be it," he muttered. The ocean began to grow more and more agitated, lighting cracked loudly overhead, and the Trident glowed a brilliant gold.

The heart of Atlantis glowed brightly in the sky like a star. The head of the Queen's spear began to shine, though her heart cloud in sorrow at being unable to stop what was coming. She had failed. But now, as Queen, she had no choice but to lead her people to war.

* * *

Back at the warship Jane and the Fantasia Unit watched anxiously. Judging from the body language Triton was displaying, things were not going well. Jane was preparing to call the NSA and have them ready to mobilize all the supers they could when she heard something overhead.

A loud thumping noise made everyone glance up. A black helicopter was hovering directly over the ship. It lowered itself to the deck before the doors slid open.

"Tarzan?" Jane said in surprise as her husband emerged.

"Jane," Tarzan said as he rushed to her. They embraced, glad to hold one another in this tense situation. Other members of the her husband's team also exited.

Pheobus, Shang, Adam, and Smith all filed out. The couple immediately embraced while Smith walked up to Porter.

"Porter," he greeted with a nod.

"Smith...what are you doing here?" Jane asked in surprise and confusion.

"Same thing as you. I'm here to stop a war before it begins," he said. The helicopters blade began to spin before it rose into the air and then flew toward Atlantis.

"What makes you think you can stop this war. PH herself is out there and it seems like even she can't stop it," Jane pointed out.

Smith remained silent, staring out over the scene before him. "Family," was all he said.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the black helicopter approached. Both monarchs arched their brows, wondering what it was there for when the side door opened. Someone leapt out, landing on the Queen's vessel. She arched a brow, wondering who this was. Triton's brow rose in surprise.

"Hercules?" he said inquisitively, wondering why the Son of Zeus was here.

"Queen Kida. King Triton," Hercules acknowledged with a nod. As a son of a god and a king he spoke to them both as equals. "Triton. You need to stop this war."

Triton narrowed his eyes. "My mind has been made up Hercules. I will not stop. Not until Atlantis is destroyed," he said back.

"Triton. If you do this, I will fight against you," Hercules warned. Triton's eyes widened and water holding him in place seemed to ebb back an inch at the threat. "I will do everything in my power to stop you."

To Kida's surprise Triton actually seemed hesitant. For the first time there was a tiny glimmer or reconsideration. She was thankful Hercules had managed to get through to him, but she couldn't let someone else do what she should.

"King Triton," Kida said to grab his attention. Triton looked to her. And then Kida did something hardly an monarch would do. She dropped to a knee and bowed her head. Triton was taken aback as the display of humility. Especially coming from another ruler.

"I cannot undo the mistakes of Atlantis' past. Or wash away the sins of my father. But what I can do," she said softly. "I can apologize for what my city did when it rose to the surface," she said. She raised her head, looking into Triton's eyes and hoping he could see the truth and sorrow in her own.

"Truly. I am sorry."

"Kidakagash. You would truly kneel before another, despite your status as Queen?"

"For my people...yes," Kida replied with her head still bowed.

Triton stared down at the kneeling Queen, before glancing back. He could see the fear in his daughter's' eyes. And beyond them he could make out his people under the waves, waiting for his signal to commence the attack. Though now, it looked less like an army seeking justice, and more like an invasion force.

Triton let out a breath, his Trident glowed as he raised it up. Everyone tensed, wondering if he was about to strike the first blow. "Then we will have peace," he suddenly said as he waved the Trident over his head. And as quickly as they'd come the clouds vanished. The ocean stilled, becoming calm and a glittering blue. "Raise your head Queen Kidakagash. For I can see the truth in your actions," he said.

Kida rose and smiled.

"Perhaps I was too quick in my judgement. For you to show such humbleness for the sake of your people...it was truly honorable," Triton acknowledged. "I hope that you will accept my hand in peace," he said as he extended a hand for her to shake, "And if you're willing to start anew, my friendship as well."

Kida smiled wider as she put her hand in his. "I am."

Triton smiled back at Kida as they shook hands, conflict resolved and peace between the two kingdoms set. From Atlantis cries of joy rang out through the city while more cries drifted from the ocean depths.

All at the gathering smiled in joy and relief. PH let out a breath before lowering herself down. "Thank you Hercules," PH said to her fellow agent. Hercules gave her a smile.

"HERCULES!" came a joyous cry. PH watched as Ariel, youngest Princess of Atlantica, and her longtime friend suddenly flew toward the demigod. To her surprise they embraced, laughing in delight. "Oh thank you Hercules. I knew you could help!" she told him sincerely.

"Ariel," PH said to her friend.

Ariel glanced back with a smile. "Oh, and your efforts are appreciated to PH," she assured her.

"Thanks," PH said in acceptance. Her brow arched as she glanced back and forth between the hugging mermaid and demigod. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other."

"Of course we do silly," Ariel said with a laugh.

Then at once both Hercules and Ariel said, "We're cousins."

* * *

"Hercules is related to the royal family?!" Jane shouted in shock.

"Yes," Smith said with a nod.

"I already knew that," Meg chimed in. Jane looked to her. Meg shrugged. "The royal family of Atlantica is direclty descended from Poseidon himself. Hercules is the son of Zeus. Poseidon and Zeus were brothers. Making them-"

* * *

"Cousins," PH breathed out in realization. Suddenly that fact seemed all too obvious. How could she have not realized that ages ago? She felt like slapping her own forhead.

"Indeed," Triton said. "And I would not want to fight my own family," Triton said warmly to Hercules. Hercules smiled at him and nodded in agreement, the royal family of Atlantica were the only relatives he had that he was close to.

Ariel hugged her cousin tightly, her inhuman grip capable of snapping a man in half, but only making the demigod laugh and squeeze tighter. "Thank you Hercules," she whispered to him.

Hercules smiled and rubbed her head fondly. "Anything for my favorite cousin."

* * *

A few minutes later PH flew back to the warship with Hercules in tow. They told everyone the good news. There would be no war. Whats more, Triton and Kida were discussing drawing up an official treaty in the near future. The Fantasia Unit and Smith's team smiled, with Atlantica forming strong relations with another nation Triton might even be willing to reveal his people to the world.

Megara hugged and kissed her boyfriend as a reward for stopping a global catastrophe. Hercules smiled graciously to everyone, and as everyone was in the midst of celebrating Smith walked over to stand at PH's side.

"Very clever Smith," PH said quietly.

"Thanks," Smith whispered back. "You know, I think saving the world should at least get me dinner. Maybe a movie," he added.

PH chuckled at his boldness. Still...

"You're buying."

* * *

**new chap.**

**Another Atlantis. And you people wanted Kida and Ariel to fight. Shame on you. Shame!**

**Ultrasonic215: Hiro's too busy wondering out how they work to be jealous or angry. **

**silverwolf: Making Kovu a person would be a little strange since I made simba a lion spirit. Be too conflicting. So no.**

**Sammael29: Clayton...maybe. **

**Atom King: Still haven't seen Kubo. **

**WikiSorcerer: I burst into laughter when you suggested the Pied Piper. Imagine him in the story, shit's going down and he's just playing on his flute. People talk to him and he responded to flute music and they're all...'What?'**

**Yes, making an Amanda Waller type character is a bit difficult. Hans will take on a more villainesque role in this AU when he finally appears. The Duke...he might work. Though he's kind of hard to take seriously because he had his moments of silliness. **

**And I personally liked the Suicide Squad.**

**Mr. Spinner: Hans is a bad guy, that's all I can tell you for now. He will appear in a future story eventually. **

**Ryan: I try not to copy movies too much. Keiko's dad being a cop...kind of pushing it. **


	75. Chapter 75

**LGBT Warning. Don't like. Don't read!**

* * *

It was an average day in the city of Arendale. And two friends were enjoying a lazy Sunday. Elsa and her fairy friend Periwinkle were lounging around on the couch, having a movie day like they did nearly every Sunday. They shared the large three seat couch, with a bowl of popcorn between them and a pitcher of lemonade and cups on the coffee table before them.

They ate popcorn together as they watched a romantic comedy. It was Periwinkle's choice. Elsa tended to gravitate toward more sophisticated and intellectual films. But having a friend meant you made some concessions, and admittedly she found some humor in the movies.

But she couldn't help but find it hard to relate to the events in the film since she herself had never been in a relationship.

A piece of popcorn suddenly hit her on the side of the face. She glanced toward Periwinkle who was looking at her in mild concern. "Everything ok Elsa? Do you not like the movie?"

"No. The movie is fine," Elsa said simply.

"You're not laughing," Periwinkle pointed out.

Elsa sighed. "I don't dislike the movie Peri. It's just...it's just hard for me to relate I suppose," she said with a shrug. Peri cocked her head to the side. "You know...since I've never really...been with someone," she explained with a blush.

"Oh...right," Periwinkle said. She pursed her lips as she glanced back at the television. "We can watch something else if you'd like," she offered.

"The movie is fine Periwinkle. Really," Elsa insisted before looking back to it and keeping her gaze firmly locked onto the screen. She felt the couch shift, and glanced down as Periwinkle rested her head on Elsa's lap. She placed the bowl of popcorn on her chest before raising it up to offer her some. Elsa smiled as she grabbed a handful and ate it.

They resumed watching their movie in silence, with Periwinkle lounging on Elsa's lap. Elsa wasn't too particularly bothered with it since she did this with Anna quite often. She assumed this is just what friends did together.

"How come you don't date Elsa?" Periwinkle asked out of the blue.

Elsa flinched at the sudden question before glancing down to the fairy. Periwinkle was still watching the movie, waiting silently for Elsa's response. "I don't know," Elsa muttered awkwardly with a shrug.

Peri hummed and turned her head to look into Elsa's eyes. "Well what kind of guys do you like?"

"I'm not-I don't-I don't know," Elsa repeated.

"You don't have a type? A preference? A celebrity crush?" Peri pressed.

"No...not really," Elsa answered shyly.

"Do you even like men?"

"Periwinkle!" Elsa croaked out in embarrassment.

"What? It's a modern age. It's not so uncommon nowadays," Periwinkle said casually.

Elsa blushed and went silent, staring at the screen. "Do you ever want to be with someone, Elsa?" Peri asked.

Elsa sighed. "I don't need to be with someone Peri. A lot of people don't marry in this day and age and they live full, happy lives," Elsa said.

"That's nice. But wasn't my question," Peri pointed out.

Elsa pressed her lips together, starting to get slightly annoyed with her friend. But... "Well-" Elsa began.

"Yeah?"

"Well...I sometimes think back to what my parents had and I see what Anna has with Kristoff," she said. "They look so happy. So...content,to be around each other. I makes me wonder...why?" she said. "And sometimes, in the back of my mind, I wonder if I could ever have that with someone," she admitted.

"So why don't you get someone?"

"I'm afraid of what I might do to them."

"With your powers you mean?" Elsa nodded. "But things are different now. You can control them," Peri said, as if to remind her.

"I know. But some part of me is always afraid. My power are deeply connect to my emotions. And to be with someone requires you to feel deeply for them. I don't know if I can ever fully do that safely with someone."

Periwinkle hummed, understanding what Elsa was getting at. "What if it was someone you didn't have to worry about freezing?" Peri inquired curiously.

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah. Cuz I meet plenty of cryomancers in my everyday life," Elsa said sarcastically. "PH says cryomancers, true cryomancers, are rare. At least to humans," Elsa corrected, remembering that Peri was a frost fairy, and there were plenty more like her.

"It's funny. I'm young, successful, and in the prime of my life. But I've never even had my first kiss," Elsa said with a sad laugh. She tried not to let these things bother her. But they couldn't help but remind her how strange she was. She was accustomed to that, having had magic powers and all since she was a little girl, but she couldn't help but want to experience all life had to offer. All the things regular people got to have in life. Which included maybe, just maybe, sharing it with someone.

As Elsa began to feel down and mope Peri sat up. Elsa was staring at the TV screen, but not really paying attention to it, lost in pensive thoughts as she drowned out the world. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and then to Peri as the frost fairy suddenly leaned in. Before Elsa could do anything Periwinkle's lips were touching her own.

Elsa froze in shock, hardly believing that this was happening. Her friend, her fairy, her female fairy, friend was kissing her. She didn't know whether she should push her away or let her continue. And admittedly...this kiss wasn't so bad.

Peri's lips were cool, as if she were kissing ice. Yet as the same time it made her body warm, even as the temperature of the room began to drop. This was actually kind of...pleasant.

Periwinkle pulled away, leaving Elsa sitting there in stunned silence.

Periwinkle only smiled. "There," she said, almost proudly.

Elsa suddenly got off the couch and retreated a few steps. Her thoughts jumbled, heart racing, and her breath short. "Peri-I-Wha-Why-I mean-I-" Elsa stuttered incoherently.

"Are you ok Elsa?" Periwinkle asked in concern.

Elsa blinked at her. She was acting like she hadn't done anything. "You kissed me!" Elsa cried.

"Yeah?" Periwinkle said as if it were obvious.

"Why would you do that?"

"You said you'd never been kissed. And you seemed so sad," Periwinkle told her sincerely. "And look at you. Who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

Elsa flinched at the sudden compliment before something occurred to her. "Periwinkle are you attracted to me?"

"You're an attractive woman Elsa," Periwinkle said with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant," Elsa said quickly. "I thought you liked men. You've told me you've dated guys. I thought you were heterosexual."

"That's a human term Elsa. I'm not a human," Periwinkle reminded her, fluttering her wings for emphasis. "I'm attracted to who I'm attracted to. I like what I like."

"I was just trying to help Elsa. I wanted to show you what kissing is like. I didn't think you'd dislike it so much."

"I didn't dislike it," Elsa blurted out. She blinked in surprise at her own admission. But it was true. It hadn't been all that unpleasant. It had felt rather nice.

"You know, you don't have to worry about freezing me Elsa.I'm not afraid of your powers either. And I know you're a superhero, so you wouldn't have any secrets to hide from me," Periwinkle pointed out. "If you wanted, maybe I could date you. Show you what it's like to be with someone," she offered.

Elsa's eyes widened as she stared at Periwinkle in astonishment and confusion.

"I can see I've upset you," Periwinkle said softly. She bowed her head an sagged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Elsa," she said as she began to make her way to the balcony. She opened the door and stepped outside. She turned to Elsa and gave her a smile.

"Whatever you decide. I hope you'll still consider me your friend. Cus I'll still consider you mine," she said. She held her smile before flapping her wings, hovering off the ground before flying off, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind her.

Elsa stared after her, not knowing what to do. What to make of all this.

She pondered all throughout the night, even when Anna came home she was still in thought. Her sister tried to ask her what was wrong. But she brushed it off and said it was nothing.

Elsa felt like she needed someone to talk to. She didn't think Anna could do much for her. She needed someone older. Someone wiser. She wished she had her mother in situations like this. Or an older sister-

She got an idea. She snuck out of her room and went to the living room with her cellphone in hand. The she turned on the light and dialed PH, feeling the older woman was maybe the only person who could advise her. She waited anxiously as the phone rang and prayed PH would answer now.

To her relief, she did. "Hello," came PH's voice, rather dreary.

"Hello PH. Did I wake you?" Elsa asked.

"Kind of. It's pretty early in the morning where I am," PH replied.

"Oh," Elsa said. "I was kind of hoping we could talk," she said sheepishly.

"Can it wait?" PH asked.

Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek. "It's rather urgent," she said softly.

PH sighed. "Ok. One minute," PH said. It suddenly went silent from her end.

"Hello?" Elsa asked into the phone.

"Elsa."

Elsa gasped and nearly shouted in alarm as she looked up to see PH standing right in front of her. She relaxed, hanging up the phone and rising. "It's good to see you PH. Thank you for coming," Elsa said in thanks as she stepped forward to embrace the older woman. Suddenly she stumbled forward, nearly toppling over as she passed right through PH's body.

"Sorry. I'm astral projecting right now. I'm not really here," PH informed her. With that, PH's projection took a seat alongside Elsa. Elsa explained what had happened. To her discussion with Peri to the eventual kiss. PH listened with interest and surprise when she'd gotten to the kissing part.

When she was finished PH sat there, finger to her lips in thought. Elsa sat there and watched her. Waiting for her sage advice.

"So what do you want to do, Elsa?" PH said as she glanced over to her.

Elsa flinched and blinked at her like she'd missed something. "I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me what I should do," she replied.

PH hummed in thought. "This isn't like those other times Elsa. This is entirely your decision. And it affects only you," PH said with a shrug.

"I don't know what to do! This has never happened to me before!"

"I got that," PH said. "How was the kiss?" PH asked.

Elsa blushed, looking down shyly. "It was...not unpleasant," she admitted.

"Do you honestly want to experience relationships? Love?" PH asked.

"I think I'd like to," Elsa whispered. "Maybe."

"But Peri is a woman," Elsa reminded her.

"Fairies are notorious for their...free spirited views on sexuality," PH said knowingly. "They don't see it like we humans do."

"But I'm not-at least I don't think," Elsa began before trailing off. Now that she thought about it, she still wasn't sure what she was.

"You know a little experimentation is quite normal for women your age Elsa," PH said. Elsa's blush deepened. "I can't tell you what to do Elsa. But I personally think this would be a good experience for you. Something to help you better understand yourself."

"But I don't know if I'm ready to be in a committed relationship," Elsa said.

"Then tell that to Peri. Come to an agreement."

"Do people-"

"No two relationships are the same Elsa. Different things work for different people. Your relationship might not be normal, but you two aren't exactly normal people," PH said with a shrug.

Elsa looked down in thought. PH made it sound like it could be so simple.

"The choice is yours Elsa," PH said. "Think about it. Everyone deserves to love," PH said. And then she simply evaporated, disappearing to leave Elsa alone with her thoughts.

Elsa sat there in the dark, thinking about all PH had told her. Was was it going to be like being with a woman? Would it be any different than being with a man? But then how would she even know? Elsa groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She knew nothing about this subject!

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. Her phone sat beside her, she glanced down at it. Staring at the black screen in thought before she came to a decision.

* * *

The next day Periwinkle flew all the way to Arendale and to Elsa' place. She landed on the balcony before walking inside. She found Elsa standing there, waiting for her.

"Elsa," Periwinkle greeted with a small smile.

"Periwinkle," Elsa said with a smile back in greeting.

"So...what's up?" Periwinkle asked.

Elsa blushed and swallowed, thankful Anna was gone. "I've been doing some thinking...and-well," she said as she gathered her nerves. Periwinkle fidgeted nervously, hoping Elsa wasn't about to end their friendship because of her actions from yesterday.

"And I think I want to give this, us, a shot," she finally said.

Periwinkle stood there in surprise. "So you want to date?" Periwinkle asked for clarification.

"Yes. Though I also don't want to lose your friendship," she said.

Periwinkle smiled. "Elsa, you don't have to worry about that," Periwinkle assured her.

"And...I'm not sure if I'm ready, or if I even want to, commit to a serious relationship," she added. Peri arched a brow. "But I want to know more about me. More about what it's like to be with someone."

"So you want to date? But you don't want anything serious? Does that mean I'm still free to see other people?"

"I would be too," Elsa clarified, though she felt silly for saying so. It was far less likely for her to see someone else than Peri.

Periwinkle hummed as she mulled over the terms of her relationship with Elsa. In her opinion, it didn't sound to different from what they already had. They could still be friends, but occasionally they'd be something more. Something more than friends, but not quite lovers either.

She could do that.

"Ok," Peri said with a nod.

"Ok?" Elsa asked to be sure.

"Ok," Peri said as she nodded in acceptance.

"Ok then," Elsa said.

And with that, it appeared their relationship was set. Elsa swallowed, nervous, yet excited about entering this new relationship. Periwinkle stepped closer with a smile until she stood right before her. She began to rise on her tip toes when Elsa suddenly leaned back.

"Maybe we can start smaller?" Elsa requested shyly.

Peri chuckled before reaching down to grab Elsa's hand. She intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Whatever you say Elsa. Whatever you say."

* * *

**new chap**

**guest: I'm guessing you're new to my superhero AU, so I'll reiterate. I only use animated characters from animated movies that appeared in the theaters only. The only exception i make is adding chracters from subesquent media such as tv series or straight to video movies. Such as heather from the httyd series or periwinkle from the Tinker Bell animated movies. **

**I'm trying to make my own AU, so I also don't add characters from Franchises as huge as star wars since it did have a Clone Wars movie that aired in theaters. **

**LegoPercyJackson: I've already said it, but I'll say it again. I don't care that American Dragon and Kim Possible crossed over with the Lilo and Stitch series. They're not going to appear. Ever. **

**Aladdin and Genie; if/when I want them to. Give me a prompt and I'll consider it. **

**Ryan: Hiccup had very little interaction with the police when he was in San Fransokyo. What's more his armor was still in it's prototype phases so it looks different now. Plus he didn't have his superhero name yet. That and he never turned himself in. Simple as that. **


	76. Chapter 76

Driving through the streets of Arch Aide city was a well known vehicle. The vehicle was a large red Day Cab Semi Tractor truck. Large in size to compensate its equally large driver. Leaning out the driver's side window and humming along to the radio music was one of the city's two defenders.

Ralph, or better known by his superhero alias, Wreck-it, was a hulking nine foot tall brute of a man. He was a super. Gifted with enormous size, strength, and durability, he was a powerful, but also misunderstood hero. As he pulled up to a red light he glanced sideways and down at a car beside him. There was an old couple in the car, and they stared at him in shock. He gave them a smile and waved in a friendly manner, but as soon as the light turned green they floored it, taking off in a screech of wheels.

Ralph stared after them before shrugging off their reaction casually. He was used to it. Though Ralph had been defending his home city for years, and had even become a government signed hero with full backing and support of the NSA, many still feared him. They even went as far as to say that he was a villain.

It all stemmed from his early days as a superhero. He was young, and a little clumsy. And his monstrous size and strength usually ended in collateral damage when he saved the day. Then the Superhero Relocation act had happened and he hadn't been able to clear his name before being forced to retire, leaving people to think he had been a villain. People even thought his former off and on again, but now permanent, partner Fix-it was his arch nemesis since he always cleaned up what Ralph broke.

After the Relocation Act had been repealed he returned to the scene, only to have people scream and flee in terror at the sight of the menace returned. And no matter how much good he did, Fix-it always got the credit. He would walk down the street, people would scream in terror. He would go shopping; people would scream in terror. Go to the bank. Screams of terror.

It was terrible. People called them the bad guy so much that he almost believed it. Until...

Soon enough Ralph pulled up to a middle school. He waited on the street, putting his big truck in park as the bell rang. The kids streamed out of the building like ants. Ralph scanned the crowds before smiling at a child walking his way. The little 11 year old said goodbye to her friend before clearing the parking lot and climbing up and into the passenger's seat.

The little girl beside him was Vanessa Penelope Von Schweetz. Or as most people called her by her nickname, Vanellope. The girl, like Ralph had superpowers. She was able to turn her form into a matterless energy state, allowing her to become data, and enter computers and other technological devices. She'd spent almost a decade trapped inside a computer system designed by her father after his experiments to allow people to become data had been sabotaged. His theories while proven right in his death, turned his daughter into data and trapped her within his system.

But now she was free, thanks in part to Ralph and Fixit. And catching up with her life. After bonding with Ralph, and having no living relatives, he'd officially become her guardians and she his legal ward. The two had a pretty good relationship, she'd even become a superhero by the name of the Glitch.

"So how was school?" Ralph asked to make conversation.

"It was ok. Hey are we going to head to the track today?" Vanellope asked.

"Depends. You got homework?" he asked. Vanellope groaned while he laughed. She knew that was a no. "Next time kid. Promise," he told her.

"Alright," she said slightly begrudgingly.

Within a few minutes he pulled to a bank. He parked on the street and told her he'd be right back. He exited his truck and walked into the bank. Interestingly enough everyone was on the ground and there were people with ski masks and holding guns.

He apparently walked into a bank robbery.

The bank robbers froze, eyes widening as they looked to him. Ralph sighed as they began trying to bribe him, offering him the majority of what they'd collected. He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face before easily subduing them. He grabbed the bag of cash before walking up to the counter to try and return it. The cashiers all hid under their counters and told him he could have the money.

"Oh jeez! I'm not a villain," he said in frustration. He dropped the bag on the counter before making his way to the atms. He pulled out a check and deposited into he and his partner's business account before making way for the door. He turned around and began walking backward to address the room. "You're welcome folks. Just saving the day like a superhero does, me, Wreck-it. And look, I didn't break anything," he said, right before he walked straight through the glass doors. They shattered and his face fell.

"That was an accident," he said. "I'll send a check," he assured them. "Have a good day," he said as he finally left.

He reentered his truck and drove home. He and Vanellope arrived at home and had some dinner. They watched some TV and played some videogames together before it got late and Vanellope's bedtime came around. He got her to go wash up and get ready for bed before tucking her.

"Night, Baroness Boogerface," he whispered to her teasingly.

"Goodnight, Major Body Odor," she said back with her own teasing smirk.

He laughed before patting her head with his huge hand. "Alright kid, night," he told her for real. Vanellope smiled at him before settling down for bed.

Ralph made his way to the door before turning out the light. He grabbed the door, looking at her still form as she began to drift off.

There was a time where he almost believe he truly was a bad person. Until he met Vanellope. And that when he realized...it didn't matter what other people thought. They'd think whatever they wanted.

He began to shut the door, giving her one last like and grateful smile for all she'd done for him.

Because after all, if that little girl liked him...well how bad could he be?

* * *

**i thought about it, but I just don't want to use Astro Boy. **


	77. Chapter 77

Jack walked down the street with a light blush as his date clung to his arm. He glanced over to the woman at his side. A young blond woman about his age. She wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black flats. Her outfit was surprisingly normal, especially when compared to the strange one he'd met her in.

The girl at his side was the Mad Cat. Sorceress Supreme of Underland, a dimension right next to earth's. And one would never guess that she was one of the most powerful magical beings to walk the planet.

And Jack was going on a date with her.

Seemingly sensing his gaze on her her eyes flicked over to him. She smiled and blushed before squeezing his arm a bit tighter. Jack smiled as he led them into a small diner. The two of them were in London, which was where Jack had decided to take them on their date. He was doing so because he'd made a deal with her, she'd help him fix the reality twisted by the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin if he took her on a date.

Seemed like a fair trade to him.

The two of them sat in a booth, waiting as a waitress came to ask what they wanted to drink. Jack asked for some water while she asked for some lemonade. The waitress nodded before leaving to get their drinks. Then the two of them sat in silence. Mad Cat simply stared at him from her side of the table, blue eyes gazing into his own. Jack sat there awkwardly, which was strange for him since he'd been on plenty of dates and never had any trouble.

It might be because he was a tad intimidated by the power of Mad Cat, user of Chaos Magic.

"So Cat," Jack began to finally start some conversation. She perked up with a smile. "Is it ok if I ask for your name?"

"Alice," she answered.

"Hmm. Pretty name," he said thoughtfully. "Thanks again Alice for helping me...well you know."

"Not a problem Jack. It's the least I could do especially since you ventured all the way to Underland to find me," she said with a shrug.

Jack shuddered at the mention of Mad Cat's realm. A crazy place of nonsense and ludicrousy that had nearly driven him mad. "Yeah...definitely never going there again. I don't know how anyone can live there. That place and the people in it are-"

"Crazy?" Alice finished for him with a grin. He nodded while she chuckled. "The best people are, Jack," she joked. The waitress returned with their drinks before asking what they wanted to eat. Jack asked for a sandwich while Alice asked for fish and chips.

"You may be surprised to know I'm not actually from Underland," Alice said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I'm from this dimension. Earth," she revealed.

"Wow. Then how'd you-"

"Ever heard of Undercity?" she asked. He nodded. He and almost anyone else with magic had heard of that place. A city lying right on a giant mystical crossroads, where the barriers between realms was so thin one could supposedly stumble into Underland just by stepping into a puddle.

"Well I fell down a rabbit hole and into Underland. That's where I became Sorceress Supreme and learned magic," she explained. "I protect the balance between both realms, keeping both its people separate and maintaining the barriers."

"Speaking of your magic," Jack said quietly. He leaned in, "Where did you learn to use Chaos Magic? It's suppose to be extremely old and rare," he asked curiously.

Alice shifted her eyes around before leaning in. Jack leaned in closer, straining his ears to listen. "It's a secret," she whispered. Then she leaned back with a cheeky smirk while Jack sat back, disappointed but smiling good naturedly.

She certainly had a certain charm about her.

When their food was brought to them they began to eat. As they did Jack grew more curious. He looked up and asked, "So what exactly can you do with your magic?"

Alice paused, looking up at him and cocking her head to the side. She could see the curiosity in his eyes. And she saw no harm in a small demonstration. The corner of her lips curled upward playfully as she lifted a hand up and snapped her fingers. Jack saw a small red spark crackle in the air and he waited for something to happen.

He waited and waited, not sensing anything out of the norm until he looked around. Then he saw it. The other patrons were all...frozen in place. Not moving. Not even breathing. Just suspended in-

"I stopped time inside the diner save for our table," she explained.

"Wow," Jack whispered breathlessly. He'd never heard of any magic user being able to affect time on a scale like this.

"But of course that's not all."

"Holy-" Jack cried as he reeled back against the wall on his side of the booth. Sitting next to him was Alice. And still sitting across from him was also Alice. The two of them grinned and giggled in unison at his facial expression.

"What's the matter Jack? Seeing double?" they both joked. The one sitting beside him reached out and plucked a fry off his plate and ate it, only for the one across from them to say, "Yummy."

"Whoa," he said as his gaze shifted back and forth between the two Alices. He raised a hand up and reached it outward to the one sitting beside him. He placed it on her shoulder, confirming that it was no illusion. She'd really made another her.

"I can do almost anything with Chaos Magic really," the one sitting across from him said. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the water in Jack's glass burst into flames. Jack watched it burn and crackled away as if it were made of wood before the one sitting beside him snapped her fingers. In an instant the flames froze solid, becoming ice while still retaining their shape.

"That's incredible," he whispered. Satisfied the Alice across from him snapped her fingers and time resumed its normal pace around them. Though the Alice beside him didn't disappear, she simply scooted closer to Jack and smiled up at him through her lashes.

"I like dates," she said happily.

They resumed their meal, the waitress giving them a confused stare at the sight of another Alice that hadn't been there before. Once they were done Jack suggested a movie, Alice smiled and nodded eagerly. As did the other one as they both grabbed each of his arms and pulled him out of the diner.

Jack was about to lead them down the street and to the theater a few blocks over, but they held him in place. He looked to both of them in confusion.

"This way," they said in unison. They suddenly turned him around and walked back toward the doors of the diner.

"No. We're going to the," he began as the door swung open and they pulled him in. "theater…" Jack trailed off as he found them standing at the entrance of the theater lobby. He glanced back to see the door of the theater and not the diner they'd just gone into, people were even pushing past them and inside.

Not wanting to overthink it he led them both to the ticket booth to buy them their tickets.

After coming to a decision on what movie to see the three of them made to buy their tickets.

"Three please," Jack asked.

The man behind the counter arched a brow. "Three?" he asked to be sure.

That's when Jack realized the other Alice had vanished. He looked to the one remaining, only to find her looking at him and waiting like nothing were amiss.

"Ok, make that two then," Jack corrected. After purchasing their tickets he got them some popcorn. He watched as she grabbed handful and ate them. Normally at that. He'd been half expecting her to do something amazing and mind blowing.

They made their way inside the dim theater before finding some seats. The movie started, a romantic comedy and they watched in silence with Alice resting against his shoulder and holding onto his arm in contentment.

A few minutes into the movie a cup began to inch toward his face from the side. He glanced over and his eyes widened to find the other Alice sitting in the chair next to him. A chair that had been empty before.

The other Alice smiled as she held out her drink. "Want some?" she asked.

"Oh yes please," the Alice he'd come in with said as she reached out and took it. Jack glanced back and forth between them. He said nothing before they all turned their attention to the movie, the girls clinging to both his arms as it continued.

Once the movie was over they left the theater, both Alice's present and accounted for. Jack led them to a local park where they could walk around. As they were going the other Alice released his arm and began walking away. Jack watched her go as she paused and stopped to look back at them and wave in goodbye.

"Where does she go?" Jack asked curiously as she walked into the distance.

"I don't know," Alice said with a shrug. Jack looked at her only to find she was completely serious. With that the two of them continued to the park where they walked around and enjoyed the quiet and cool evening. They eventually came upon a gazebo, where they proceeded to lean against the railing and look up at the moon.

"Thank you Jack," Alice said out of the blue. He looked to her as she took her eyes off the moon to look him in the eye. "This date has been nice. I've enjoyed it very much," she said sincerely.

He smiled at her. "No problem Alice. I had a good time too,"" he said with a nod.

Alice arched a brow and cocked her head. "Truly?" she asked. He nodded. She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad," she said in relief.

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked.

Alice looked down. "Most boys my age think I'm...strange. Like I said, I've never been on a date before," she whispered sullenly.

"Ah. Well...you are a bit-" he trailed off as she looked to him. "But anyway, you're still really nice. And you're cool. And you have a pretty good sense of humor too," he told her.

"Thank you Jack," Alice said, smiling in thanks. She looked back up to the moon. Jack looked at her, finding that Alice was actually...very pretty.

He'd enjoyed the date as he'd said. And he was glad he'd made it enjoyable for her too.

Now to end it with a bang.

He stood up, "Alice." The girl looked to him and stood up as well. Before she could do anything he leaned in and kissed her. Alice stiffened up in shock before he pulled away. Her mouth was part way open, she looked down shyly as she felt her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"You may be a bit strange Alice. But I think it only make you that much more of a wonder," Jack told her. Alice looked up in shock while Jack gave her a smile. She blushed a red before her eyes drifted back down to his lips.

Jack took note of this, and with a confident grin he reached out, placing his hand behind her back and stepping forward to plant his lips against hers once again. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, but this time she kissed back.

All the while she felt her magic stir inside of her, ignited by the passion of Jack's kiss. Making something heat up inside her like she were about to burst into flames. The people of London all gasped and gaped in wonder at the explosions of color lighting up it's night sky.

Generated by Underland's Sorceress Supreme.

And they were wonderful.

* * *

**new chap**

**HighFlyer: Yes she does.**

**Guest: Have you not seen Jack Skellington? Skeletal man who uses fire and a chain/whip like weapon. Don't get much more ghost rideresque than that. **

**WikiSorcerer: You're one of my most avid readers WikiSorcerer. So you know the criteria of what appears in this AU. Alice and wonderland aside, you really think Tron exists here?**

**Ryan: There will be a sequel to Rise of the Rebels. I don't know when I'll start. There's not much to know. At least nothing that would matter. The Jedi may not know everything about the Sith but they know what they need to, that they have to stop them. **

**On another note I made a tumblr account, thought i'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do with it as of right now. Maybe I'll use it as a Q&amp;A for the time being. My username is cjupsher (creative I know). Like or follow or whatever it is people do with tumblr.**


	78. Chapter 78

Riley and her friends were at the West Field San Francisco centre, one of the largest urban shopping malls in the country. They'd come to hang out and see a movie, being dropped off by Jordan's mother. The mall was huge, with nine floor and a multitude of stores and business' within its walls.

Hiro, who'd come along to hang out with Riley and her friends, stared in amazement. Having never been out of San Fransokyo before now he could hardly believe there was a mall that could match the one back home.

"Come on Hiro," Riley said to snap him from his stupor. Hiro came back to his senses as he trailed after Riley and her friends. While he was glad to have been invited it still felt a little awkward to be around Riley's friends. He was still a stranger to them, and hardly new anything about them.

And he still wasn't used to hanging out with other teenagers.

Still, any excuse to be around Riley.

The girls for the most part decided where they all went. The boys didn't really argue, not really sure they'd win even if they did. They came to a clothing store, and the girls rushed inside to browse around, Riley included.

Though she'd never really been overly feminine or 'girly', as she grew older she'd started to become more interested in things like fashion, romance, and even boys. She began browsing the racks of clothes with her friends, occasionally picking out a shirt that caught her eye.

She hummed to herself in thought as she plucked a shirt off the rack. The shirt had a picture of the popular popstar Jace Lovins on it. And it was in a multitude of colors. She smiled as she placed it against herself.

Wanting a second opinion she glanced around before finding the boys sitting on the store's chairs and looking utterly bored.

"Hiro," she called out. The teen perked up before rising from his chair and walking over to her.

"What?" he asked as he was standing before her.

"What do you think of this shirt?" she asked him as he presented it to him.

Hiro glanced down at it for a brief second before looking back up. "It looks fine I guess," he said with a shrug. Like most young men, Hiro didn't much care either way.

Riley hummed as she picked out another shirt, holding the two side by side. "Which one do you think looks better?"

Hiro blinked as he examined the other shirt. It was pink all around with no designs. "It looks fine too."

"But which do you think is better?" she pressed.

Hiro suppressed the urge to sigh. He just wanted to sit down. "I guess the pink looks a little better," he finally answered.

"I like the other one better," Riley said as she placed both back on the rack. Hiro wanted to throw his hands up, why even ask his opinion?

"Oh look, scarves!" Riley said as she noted a stand full of scarves. She made her way over to it and began picking up a few of them, running her hands along their lengths to feel the softness of the material. Surprisingly enough her scarf felt just as soft, yet it could support several tons of weight and stretch to amazing lengths.

Hiro walked up to her, hands in his pockets and still mostly uninterested. He watched as Riley examined each colored scarf. She grabbed a red one and lifted it up before humming in thought. She suddenly glanced over to Hiro. He stared back at her curiously before she suddenly looped the scarf around his neck.

He stiffened up awkwardly as she tied it around him and then tightened it.

Then she took a step back to examine him. "I think it looks nice on you," she said. "Maybe you should add a scarf to your outfit?"

Hiro kept a brow arched before chuckling. He undid the scarf before placing it back on the table. "Not really my style. And I think a scarf is a little impractical for a superhero outfit," he said offhandedly.

Riley frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with a having scarf?"

"I mean if you're in a fight a long cloth wrapped around your neck, might not be such a good idea," he said with a shrug.

Riley scowled at him. "I wear a scarf," she pointed out.

Hiro blinked, unaware of Riley's peeve at her scarf being mocked. "I mean I guess it works for you, since you can make yours move and stuff, but generally-"

"Shut up Hiro!" Riley interrupted sharply. Hiro flinched back as she suddenly turned on her heel with a huff and walked away.

"What I'd do?" Hiro muttered as Riley walked to join her female friends still browsing the racks of clothes.

And from that point on Hiro was banished to that cold, mythical place, that only women knew of. She began ignoring him, upset and insulted by his comment. This unfortunately left Hiro alone, since he wasn't familiar with Riley's friends well enough yet.

About an hour of shopping later everyone decided it was time to eat before the movie. They all placed an order at a chinese place before finding a seat. Riley took a seat on one side of a table at the corner. Hiro was about to try and sit next to her but Jordan placed himself there first. In the end he sat across from her, and one of the other girls took a place at his side while everyone else found a spot for themselves.

The others began to talk, and with Riley still ignoring him, this left Hiro to sit in awkward silence.

Until that is the girl beside him turned to him to make conversation. "Hiro, do you know how to use chopsticks?" she asked.

Hiro looked to her as she held chopsticks between her fingers in an incorrect manner. "No, like this," Hiro said as he took them from her. He held them between his fingers. Then he made them open and close in demonstration.

With that he passed them back. She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes in concentration as she attempted to properly orient the sticks between her fingers. As he noticed her struggling he reached out.

"Like this," he said as he reached out. He touched her hand with both of his as he adjusted the position of her fingers. The girl, who was wearing a purple plaid blouse over a white and black skull T-shirt and which he believed was named Hannah, stiffened up at the contact and began to blush. "There. Try it now," he said as he pulled his hands back.

Hannah stared at the chopsticks in her hand before doing so, opening and closing them together a few times. When she saw she was doing it she smiled to herself and and then at Hiro brightly.

The group's order was called. The boys offered to get the food and they all got up and left. With the girls now alone Hannah leaned in to whisper to Riley.

"Hey Riley, can I ask you something?" she asked.

Riley arched a brow. "Sure."

"Are you and Hiro like a thing?" she asked.

Riley flinched and began to blush. "What?! No! What?! No! We're not together or anything! We're just friends! Gosh! Shut up! You're being weird," she babbled quickly. "Why?" she asked.

Hannah grinned before turning her head to stare at the back of Hiro's head. "I kind of like him," she admitted.

Riley's eyes widened and somewhere in the back of one of the restaurants a few patties on a grill were suddenly engulfed by flames, burning them to a crip before the fires dispersed.

"Oh," Riley muttered evenly.

The boys soon returned with everyone's food. As everyone got to eating Hannah scooted herself ever so closer to Hiro's side. The boy seemingly didn't notice as he continued to eat, but Riley did.

She ate slowly, eyes flicking back and forth between Hannah and Hiro. She suppressed a frown, food tasting sour and unappetizing as she noticed Hannah's gaze flicking sideways to Hiro ever few seconds.

The very sight disgusted her.

Somewhere in the food court a man slapped his hands over his mouth before sliding back from his table and rushing to the nearest bathroom, food he'd just eaten threatening to come up.

When they were all done eating they set out toward the mall's indoor movie theater. Deciding that she was done ignoring him Riley was about to walk at his side, only to find Hannah was already there, talking to him in a hushed tone and giggling at something.

Deep fryers in the back began to sizzle and crackled uncontrollably as the grease began mysteriously heating up from an unknown source. They got to the theater and the group lined up to buy their tickets. Riley glanced back over her shoulder to see Hiro and Hannah still talking, and Hiro was smiling at whatever they were discussing.

She clenched her fists and turned her head back to face forward. She bought her ticket before heading inside. Once inside a few of them made for the snack counter to buy candy and drinks. Riley decided she wanted something from the concession stand as well and got in line. But to hr annoyance, so had Hro and Hannah. And they were still talking.

She growled to herself she faced forward. All around her the popcorn began to overflow inside their cookers.

She bought a slushie before heading to the auditorium. She drank it slowly, trying to quell the hot ball of something burning in the pit of her stomach. As the movie started and Riley's friends took seat on either side of her, she glanced down the row to find Hiro and Hannah sitting at the edge.

Hiro had bought himself a drink and some popcorn, that Hannah happened to be helping herself to, much to Riley's chagrin. She was even drinking from the same cup as him. Why would she do that?

It was gross!

Riley's barely paid any attention to the movie as she kept glancing down the rows and at Hiro and Hannah. Her frozen drink began to melt until it was only liquid and in the dark of the theater no one could see Riley's eye changing and shifting colors as her emotions ran rampant.

Once the movie was over and the evening began to settle in Riley and her friends were picked up by Jordan's mother and taken to his house. They all began to leave once they arrive, with Hiro and Riley walking together back to her home.

But not before Hannah called out with a bright, "Bye Hiro! See you later!" Followed by a happy smile and a wave.

Hiro smiled back and gave her a wave in goodbye as he fell into step with Riley. Riley was ignoring him again, eye fixed firmly ahead. If he could ignore her, she could do it too.

"Ok Riley," Hiro suddenly said as he came to a stop. Riley turned to him with a scowl. "What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Me ignoring you?!" Riley said sharply. "You've been ignoring me!"

"Because you started ignoring me first," Hiro pointed out. "I mean you were the one who said you wanted to hang out today, and then you go and ignore me. What's the deal?"

"Nothing is the deal! You just seemed so much more interested in talking to Hannah!" Riley replied. "And ignoring me!"

"You ignored me first!" Hiro said as he began to get frustrated. "You wouldn't say two words to me. So yeah, when Hannah started talking to me I talked to her back," he said with a shrug.

"And ignored me," Riley added sourly.

In truth, Riley was probably in the wrong. But she damn sure not going to let Hiro know that she knew that. She was determined to win this spat.

Hiro, who was sensing logic wasn't working, did what most men do when faced with a female determined to be in the right no matter what he said.

He gave up.

With a sigh he put his hand up in surrender. "Ok. I'm sorry I ignored you," he told her. "Really."

Riley blinked, settling down now that Hiro had admitted he was wrong (even if he wasn't really). "Thank you," Riley said in acceptance. "And...I'm sorry too," she admitted. "I just felt a little insulted that you don't like my scarf."

Hiro arched a brow. "What? I never said that. I think you're scarf is pretty cool," Hiro said. "I just said I think scarves on maybe anyone else, would be impractical. But I like the way your looks on you," he explained.

Riley blushed, eye flashing yellow, before she reigned her emotions in and they returned to normal. "Thanks. I guess I misunderstood. I just hate it when people make fun of my scarf."

With their misunderstanding settled the pair returned to Riley's home. Riley invited Hiro inside so they could watch a movie in the living room. Riley's parents were surprised by the visit of Hiro once again before going upstairs to give them a little privacy.

Though Riley's dad lingered at the top of the stairs, staring down at Hiro while his fatherly instincts blared until his wife pulled him away.

So they watched a movie. This one an old low budget horror film the kind which Riley adored. As they sat on opposite ends of the sofa she glanced over at Hiro, whose attention remained fixed on the film.

"You know Hiro, Hannah kind of likes you," Riley mentioned.

Hiro perked up and glanced to her. "Really?" Riley gave a nod. "Huh," Hiro said curiously. "That's cool I guess. She seems nice, but I don't think it would go anywhere, what with me leaving eventually," he said casually before turning his attention to the movie.

"So you don't like her back...in that way?" Riley asked, trying to sound casual about it.

He shrugged. "No. I don't think I do."

"Ok," Riley said as she returned to watching the movie. As she kept her head directed toward the film she smiled to herself, suddenly and inexplicably happy and filled with glee.

"Uh...Riley," Hiro said to get her attention. Riley glanced over to him to find he was looking down at the ground, which had suddenly gotten farther away. "The couch is floating," he pointed out.

Riley looked down, eyes wide as she blushed. She reigned in her powers as she set the couch back down on the ground. Hiro watched her for a second, curious as to why she'd made the couch float before looking back to the movie.

Riley blushed in embarrassment at losing control of her powers. They seemed to do that alot when Hiro was involved she couldn't help but notice. She contemplated what that could mean, but when she glanced over to the side of his face she let it flicker away.

Who cared anyway?

While Hiro's attention was on the movie Riley scooted an inch over, toward him. The couch just wasn't as comfortable on the end she told herself. She scooted over an inch more, then another and another, until she was in the middle of the couch.

Hiro hadn't glanced over, leaning over the arm of the couch and watching the movie with interest. Riley glanced at the space between them. Were she to close that gap she'd be shoulder to shoulder with him.

But she decided that this spot was good. This spot was perfect.

Though in the back of her mind a voice she wasn't emotionally mature enough or ready to listen to just yet added a little amendment to her last thought.

This spot was perfect..._for now._

* * *

**new chap. **

**Als want to give a special shout out to Mr. Spinner, a great fan who even started a Wiki page for my superhero AU. It's awesome dude, I love it! What do you want the next drabble to be about?**

**Also special shout out to a Wiki editor Erebus Elysium for also assiting in the creation of the Wiki. **

**And to anyone else not mentioned but contributing to the Wiki, you guys rock also.**

**if anyone wants to see the wiki page i usally find it by google searching . And if anyone wants to add to it, it'd be awesome and most appreciated. **

**WikiSorcerer: You're aweseome too. I still love the TV tropes page and you're one of my most avid readers and reviewers, pointin out flaws and inconsities in my stories that I need to be alerted to tat timed. **

**Ryan: You're cool too, always appreciate a review from you. **

**Silervwolf: You're probably the person who reviews on my stuff the most. I know I don't use all of your ideas but they give me good brainstorming kindling. Appreciate your continued interest in my works. **

**LegoPercyJackson: To answer your question there are infitniely many dimension, but obviously all of those won't be touched upon, but yes, the ones you listed all exist. The Sorcer Supreme is decided by a contest that gathers the world's greatest magic users. I don't want to reveal too much, but there are three 'judges' who oversee the contest. **

**Also, I'm reluctant to bring Aladding and Genie into this Au,because I'm not sure if I could capture genie's over the top, super enccentric personality. With all the transforming and celebrity references and wahtnot. **

**Guest: I'm not sure what you mean by an idea for Spawn. The character himself is a little too...dark, for this au. And there's not really anyone who's powers would correspond with spawn's abilites without going completley over the top. **

**Deverest: The red and blue cores from astroboy were made from pieces of a star, Hiccup doesn't really have access to that as of yet. **


	79. Chapter 79

"How interesting," PH whispered as she stared into the eyes of a Japanese woman. PH had been called out to Japan to investigate the supposed appearance of a being of supernatural origins. She was at an old style Shinto Shrine, where the local monks had been housing and caring for the woman she was examining.

PH pinched the woman's chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her face upward before turning it from side to side. The woman didn't react at all, eyes toward the ground and far away, as if she didn't see PH at all.

Her fellow agent of the NSA, Esmeralda stood back, head cocked curiously. From what they'd been told by the monks, this woman had appeared a little over ten years ago with her young son. She'd asked for sanctuary, and they'd taken care of her and her child ever since.

But in recent years she'd slowly become despondent, less active, nearly always staring off into nothingness as if the world around her didn't exist. It was taking a toll on her son, who grew ever worried about her.

"So...what is she PH?" Esmeralda asked. She could just sense the inhuman nature about this woman. But she didn't appear to be any manner of monster or spirit she knew of.

PH hummed again before rising from her kneeling position. She release the woman's face as she did and stared down at her. "I can't be absolutely certain...but I think she's a kami," PH said with interest.

"A what?" Esmerelda asked in confusion.

"A Japanese god. Or at least a lesser one," she explained. PH looked to the one of the priests standing off to the side. "You say she only becomes active at night?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'd say she's likely a lesser moon deity," PH reasoned as she turned her attention back to her.

"So a god. A real life god of old?" Esmerelda asked in disbelief as she looked to the woman. This was a rare sight indeed.

"I believe so," PH replied with a nod.

"Then, what's wrong with her? Why is she like this?" Esmerelda asked as she gestured to the woman's lethargic, and apathetic demeanor.

PH pursed her lips as she did her best to collect her thought and explain what was happening. "She's lost much of her godly energies. I hardly sense any magic within her."

"What do you mean?"

"The gods of old don't hail from this plane, this earthly plane, of existence. They come from planes and realms beyond, places full of a powerful otherworldly energy which they use to sustain themselves and which grants them their immortality and godly powers."

"Really?"

PH nodded before continuing. "But earth lacks that energy. When the gods descend to earth they lose much of their power. In the days of old they could circumvent this by harnessing the power of belief and the prayers of the people who once worshipped them. But now, with many of the old religions gone, they don't have a reason to come down here, so they don't."

"Being down here, in this world, has weakened her significantly. Plus the monks said she was injured when she arrived her. That ordeal must have further taken a toll on her. Her celestial energies are depleted and she has no way of restoring them."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Esmerelda inquired.

"She needs to go to one of those godly planes to replenish her energies. Unfortunately, we don't really have access to any of those. And even I can't travel to one of those realms," PH said with a sigh.

"So there is nothing we can do," Esmerelda said in disappointment.

"Well...we do know _someone_ with access to one of those realms. But there is one problem," PH said. She finally looked away from the woman and to the monks. "Where is her son?"

A few moments later PH and Esmerelda were led outside to the shrines ground. The monk led them around, and as they went the two women could hear the sounds of music drifting on the air. Someone was playing a stringed instrument somewhere. And they played it quite well.

The particular tune sounded melancholy.

They continued to listen until the man led them to a small koi pond. He gestured to the young boy sitting at the other end. The women looked at him. He was young, barely in his teens. He had long black hair tied up into top knot, and some that fell over his face, obscuring his left eye. He wore red robes and black pants and was barefoot.

His head was bowed and his eyes closed as he played away.

"Kubo," the monk called out. The boy stopped playing and lifted his head, one eye visible and looking to the monk and the women curiously. "These are the women who've come to help your mother," the monk explained as he gestured to PH and Esmerelda. They offered him a smile, but the boy didn't return it, eye flicking back and forth between the two of them in wary curiosity.

The monk excused himself, leaving Esmerelda and PH to speak to Kubo alone. Kubo resumed his playing, but kept his attention fixed on the two of them as he plucked more somber tunes.

"You play well," Esmerelda told him.

His eyes flicked over to her, and after a beat of silence he bobbed his head and offered a small, "Thank you."

"Kubo. You can trust us, we only want to help your mother," PH told him.

Kubo looked to PH before he glanced back and forth between them. "You two. You have magic?" he said, somewhere between a question and an observation.

Esmerelda and PH both nodded. To demonstrated PH whipped up a small breezed and sent it at Kubo. The wind rustled his hair, finally letting the women glimpse the eye patch over his right eye. They said nothing about it, ignoring it so as to continue their conversation.

"Can you really help my mother?" Kubo asked.

"I believe we can," PH said evenly. "You see Kubo, your mother is not of this world. She is something more than human. As are you," PH pointed out.

"What am I then? What is she?" Kubo challenged.

"You are a demigod Kubo. An amazingly rare being that is rarely seen in this era," PH explained. "It's where your magic comes from."

"So my mother...she is a god?" Kubo asked. PH nodded. "Mother used to say my grandfather was the Moon King."

PH hummed in interest, trying to recall all the ancient Japanese gods associated with the moon.

"How can you help my mother? She seems to grow worse and worse every day," Kubo pressed.

"Your mother needs to return to the heavens to restore her strength. We have a friend who can take her there," PH told him.

Kubo perked up in interest, a small glimmer of hope shining in his eye. "So he can help make her better?"

PH nodded. But then her face fell. She sucked in a breath. "But there is one catch...you cannot go with her."

"What?!" Kubo shouted. He leapt to his feat. "Why not? I want to be with my mother!"

PH and Esmerelda remained seated and exchanged a glance. PH took a breath and released it, heart going out for the child wanting to stay with his mother. "The heavens are places for gods Kubo. They are places where mortals cannot tread. Even half mortals like you."

Kubo clenched his fist in frustration. He wanted to help his mother, and yet the only way he could do that was by not helping her.

"The monks told me of your dilemma Kubo. How your grandfather still seeks you out. How you cannot be out under night sky without being in danger. The NSA can protect you and your mother. You have our word," PH told him.

Then they waited. Kubo looked down to the ground, torn. They watched him in silence before he looked up. "Ok," he said with a nod.

PH nodded before she and Esmerelda stood. Together the three of them walked back to the shrine. Kubo went to his mother, sitting at her side and leaning into her. "They're going to help you mother," he whispered to her. She didn't respond, eyes still blank.

PH meanwhile was making a call.

"Hello?" the person she'd dialed up answered.

"Hercules, I need a favor," PH said. After a few minutes of explaining Hercules went silent. Olympus, the place where Hercules was from, was a godly plane full of celestial energy which Kubo's mother needed. If Hercules could take her to Olympus she could restore her energies there.

"I guess I could," Hercules said in relention. PH smiled. Hercules mentioned that he could come and go from Olympus as he pleased. "But her son wouldn't be able to join her. Only gods can enter Olympus."

PH sighed, "Yeah. I thought that might be the case."

"So. A real demigod huh? In this day and age? Hard to believe," Hercules said curiously.

"I know. The boy has powerful magic. But he needs to learn how to defend himself," PH said as she looked to Kubo.

"Well…" Hercules chimed in.

"Something on your mind, Hercules?" PH asked.

"Let's just say I know a guy, and he's no stranger to training demigods."

"Really?" PH said in interest.

"Yep. He was recently given a second life by my dad. And he's been looking for a new hero to train for the modern era."

PH hummed. "What's his name?"

"Philoctetes. Or Phil."

"Can you call him?"

"Will do. And I'll start making the arrangements for Olympus."

"Thank you Hercules," PH said gratefully.

"No problem. See you soon," he said. With that they ended their call. PH went back to Kubo, telling him to gather all his and his mother's things and that they were going to leave immediately. Kubo did as told, packing everything he and his mother owned, which wasn't much.

Then he said his goodbye's to the monks and thanked them for all they'd done for he and his mother. Finally he held onto his mother as PH raised a hand. The winds blew through the building and surrounded them in a whirlwind.

When it disappeared they were gone.

* * *

**new chap**

**request from several people who wanted me to add Kubo to this au. and yes, his story has been altered significantly. But hey, so have a lot of other's peoples. **

**guest: I don't know if you're just asking me if I intend to or requesting it of me. Either way, no. I personally never liked star killer and am glad he's no longer part of the star war universe. He was way too ridiculously OP and made it seem like Luke Skywalker wasn't even needed. **

**other guest...or same guest: Chernabog's 'powers' are pretty vague since he only really has an appearance in like a four minute video. **

**Ryan: You keep assuming Dagur and Otto are connected in some way...why?**

**WikiSorcerer: Yeah, humans don't really know of hotel transylvania and don't work there. I mean it works for the movie, but let's be real, humans kill each ther over the slightest and insignificant differences in beliefs and etc...People would lose their minds and go berserk on monsters if they were discovered. I try to add a small sense of realism. **


	80. Chapter 80

"You and your mother can use this room," PH said as she held the door open for Kubo and his mother to enter. Kubo peeked his head inside, finding a small living quarters that came with a small bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a television, and a small washroom.

Kubo held his mother's hand and gently pulled her along. His mother followed behind, eyes glazed over and following automatically. He led her to the bed, pulling back the covers before helping her onto it and then tucking her in. She didn't respond, remaining silent and staring up at the ceiling blankly.

PH entered the room and picked up a small remote on the nightstand. "I'll let you and your mother rest. Press the button on this and either Esmerelda or myself will come. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," she said.

Kubo looked to her and nodded. With a nod of her own PH left the room and shut the door behind her. Kubo stared at the door for a moment before looking to his mother. He smiled at her and stroked her face lovingly before setting his things down and climbing into bed with her. He lay on his side and threw an arm around her to comfort her with his presence.

Kubo was still uncertain about what was to come. He was hopeful that the NSA could help his mother like they said they could. And what's more, he was curious about the one he'd been told about. The one who was said to be like him.

A demigod.

But soon he became soothed by his mother's breathing and his lids became heavy. Within a few moments he was soundly sleeping.

* * *

A few hours later Kubo woke up. He sat up in bed before looking to his mother. Her eyes were open, but they were directed at the ceiling and unfocused. Kubo knew this meant she wasn't truly awake, meaning it wasn't quite nighttime yet.

His stomach gave a light growl. He came to the decision to procure his mother and himself some food. He got out of the bed and found the remote PH had shown him still sitting on the nightstand. He pressed the single large red button before finding his shoes, slipping them on, and heading toward the door.

He placed his hand on the lever and looked back to his mother. "I'll be back mother," he said to her. He opened the door and stepped outside. He nearly bumped into Esmerelda, who was waiting outside for him.

Esmerelda offered him a friendly smile. "Evening Kubo. Need something?" she asked.

"I was hoping I could get some food for my mother and I," Kubo requested.

Esmerelda nodded in understanding. "No problem. Follow me," she said. He did as told, following Esmerelda. The NSA building was large, full of huge hallways, white tiled floors and huge glass windows.

Esmerelda eventually led them to a large cafeteria. Many people were there, other NSA agents, staff, and a few odd supers here and there. She led him to the counter, which had people ready to serve him food.

He made a plate for himself and then another for his mother. He walked to a table with Esmerelda and began to eat, eager to get back to his mother and make sure she was fed as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun had fully set. As Kubo's mother stared at the ceiling she suddenly blinked, eyes coming into focus as she became aware of her surroundings. She sat up, immediately discerning that she was no longer at the shrine.

She looked around in panic, finding her son nowhere in sight. "Kubo," she said in worry. She threw the blankets off herself and climbed out of bed. Her eyes fell on her shamisen and she grabbed it. She didn't know what was going non. She didn't know where she was.

But none of that mattered. She just needed to get to Kubo. She needed to make sure he was safe.

She grabbed the lever of the door to her room and threw it open. She was blinded by the light outside before narrowing her eyes in determination and setting off in search of Kubo.

* * *

Kubo finished his meal. He smiled and hummed in contentment. Esmerelda chuckled across from him. "Good?" she asked.

He nodded before wiping his mouth with a napkin. She chuckled again before standing up. "Alright, let's get you back to your mother." Kubo nodded in agreement. He picked up the remaining plate and utensils before heading back to the room.

Esmerelda walked at his side to ensure he wouldn't get lost. Everything was going fine until they came upon some kind of commotion in the halls. A large group of people had gathered, trying their hardest to calm down a distraught woman.

"Mother!" Kubo shouted in realization. He dropped his plate of food and dashed toward her.

His mother, Sariatu, was calling out for him, all while trying to fend off all the people trying to calm her down. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know who these people were. Apart of her believed she and Kubo had been taken, that they were in danger of being found by her father and sisters.

"Kubo! Kubo!" she cried in distress.

"Mother!" Kubo called out as he pushed his way through the crowd of people and ran up to her.

Sariatu fell to her knees and threw her arms around her son in glee and relief. She pulled away to examine him, thankful to see he looked unharmed. But then her face became serious. She stood up and stood before Kubo.

"Stay behind me Kubo. I'll protect us," she said.

"No wait, mother!" Kubo tried to explain quickly. But as he was in the midst Sariatu raised a hand up. She grasped her shamisen firmly against her. All around people could see a faint blue energy gather in her hand.

Kubo tried one last time to stop his mother. But she suddenly threw her hand down. Her fingers strummed the strings of her shamisen, and in a great flash of light everyone surrounding them was thrown backwards by a powerful burst of magic. Windows on the side of the building were blown outward, and the whole complex itself seemed to tremble.

Everyone who'd been sent flying picked themselves up, eyes wide in alarm. Esmerelda sat up, mouth agape in amazement. Despite supposedly losing most of her godly power, Sariatu's magic was still to be reckoned with.

"Mother, please!" Kubo said once again as he tried to tell his mother they were in no danger.

"Come Kubo, let's go," Saratu interrupted as she began to back away. She eyed everyone warily, a fierce warning in her eyes to stay back. And after her magical attack no one dared to get any closer.

But not wanting them to leave Esmerelda steeled her nerves and took a step forward, arms up in surrender to try and convey that she wasn't a threat.

"Stay back!" Sariatu shouted.

"Please, you are no danger. We only want to help," Esmerelda told her.

But she came to a halt as Sariatu raised her hand up once again. That same blue energy gathered in her palm as she prepared to unleash another burst of magic. Kubo tried to stop her, but she was in too much of a panic to listen.

She threw her hand down to strum the strings of her shamisen again, only to be immediately halted. She gasped and looked up to see her wrist being held in a powerful grip. A man had come up on her, holding her hand up to stop her from using her magic.

"Easy ma'am. We're not going to harm-"

With a cry Sariatu swung her shamisen at him. He brought his other hand up and caught the instrument before tugging it away. He released her hand and took a step back.

"Now please, just listen-"

With another cry Sariatu gathered the last bits of her magic into her hands. Small as it may have been, they were fueled by her natural maternal instincts to defend her child. She slammed her palms into the man's chest. A great flash of light blinded everyone.

Any lesser being would have been sent flying by such a powerful blast of magic. And would have very likely been killed or sustained a grievous injury. But the man before her was anything but a lesser being.

Even her powerful blast of magic only caused him to stagger back a few steps. He rubbed his chest a little in discomfort, but otherwise he was perfectly fine.

With the last bit of her power drained Sariatu fell to her knees in exhaustion. Kubo cried out to her before kneeling down and grabbing hold of her. She looked up in worry.

"Kubo. You must run! It isn't safe! Go!" she told him.

"Mother we are safe," Kubo finally managed to tell her. "These people don't want to harm us mother. They want to help," he told her. Sariatu stared at him in confusion, unable to comprehend.

The man took a step forward and chimed in. "It's true ma'am. We have no intention of harming you or your son," he said. He bent down and gently placed her shamisen down on the ground. He took another step toward them. Sariatu threw her arms around Kubo protectively, glaring at the man as he came forward.

He stopped before them before kneeling down to eye level. "We're not going to harm you. You have my word," he said as sincerely as he could while holding her gaze.

Sariatu stared at him before relaxing. But her eyes were still narrowed in scrutiny. She could see something within him that no mortal could.

A faint aura of divinity.

"You...you are a god," she whispered in realization.

The man chuckled. "Well you're partly right. I'm half god," he clarified. He extended a hand in greeting. "Hercules. Nice to meet you," he said.

With the confusion passed and Sariatu calmed they were escorted somewhere more private to talk. Sariatu was brought some food, and she allowed Esmerelda to feed her while Kubo and Hercules spoke.

"So you're the one I was told about. The one like me?" he said.

Hercules nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you Kubo. I haven't met another demigod in a long while. Well, not any good ones at least,"he said with a friendly smile.

Kubo smiled back before looking to his mother. "They said you could help my mother."

"Yes. You're mother isn't well. She needs to return to the heavens to restore her strength," he explained. "I can take her to my home, Olympus."

"But I can't go with her," Kubo said sadly.

"No. I'm sorry. But only gods may enter Olympus. Even I have to reclaim my full godhood before I can freely enter, and it's my home," he said solemnly.

Kubo swallowed thickly. "Every day she slips further and further away from me. I don't understand, why am I fine, but she isn't?"

"Perks of being a half god," Hercules answered. "Our mortal half allows us to thrive here without the need of celestial energy. And our divine half grants us some of our godly powers," he explained.

He raised an arm up and flexed a bicep, showcasing his impressive arm muscles. "For me, it's my godly strength. For you, your powerful magic."

Kubo hummed curiously. "So when do you leave?" he asked.

"Soon," Hercules replied.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I can't say for certain. Your mother has been on earth a long time. I don't know how long it will take for her to restore her energies," he answered honestly. Kubo's face fell in sadness. "Until then you'll be safe with the NSA. I know about your grandfather and aunts. We can protect you from them," he told him.

Kubo didn't say anything, simply stared at his mother. "Additionally...we think we can teach you to defend yourself, just in case," he added.

Kubo looked to him for an explanation. "You're a demigod Kubo, like me. With powerful magic and physical abilities that far surpass the average mortal. If you can learn to harness your power, you'd have nothing to fear from your family."

Kubo stared at him with a skeptic look in his eye.

"Incidentally, I happen to know someone who can train you. If you're up to it."

"Who?" Kubo asked curiously.

Hercules smiled. "The same guy that trained me. He's been looking for someone in recent years. And I think you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Really?" Kubo said curiously.

"Yes. So let me ask you Kubo...are you prepared to go the distance?"

* * *

another kubo chapter

**ThalioTP: You american I'm guessing? Lol. We're screwed!**

**TheLogicalFallacy: Yes, those places would work. But PH can't go to those. Jack's isn't neccessarily a god, so his realm doesn't count. **


	81. Chapter 81

The Fantasia Unit were all sitting around the lounge area at one of the NSA's many international buildings when the door to the room opened. They all peaked up as one their own came in the door.

It was Meg. And she was soaked from head to toe, brunette locks plastered to her face. "Hey girls," she greeted casually as if nothing her out of the ordinary. She came into the room and took a seat as the table before beginning to ring out her hair, uncaring about the puddles she was leaving on the floor.

The Fantasia Unit came to her, gathering around to see why she was soaked.

"Just came back from meeting Hercules' seven mermaid cousins. Let's just say after trying to kill him in the past...they aren't too fond of me," she explained as she shook out the last bits of moisture from her hair.

"Did you really try to kill Hercules in the past Meg?" Sally asked curiously.

"I was a member of the Sons of Hades, remember?" she reminded Sally. "So yeah. Boy did that hit go south," she said with a chuckle.

"You know I've always been curious," Esmerelda chimed in. "How exactly did you two meet?" she asked.

"Well...it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

_Years earlier…_

Meg threw down a newspaper with the major headline about the assassination of a government official in big print visible on the front page. "Job's done," she said.

Sitting before her was her leader, highest ranking member of the terrorist cult known as the Sons of Hades, Zagreus. Zagreus casually reached a hand out across the table and slid the newspaper before him. He skimmed it over and smiled in satisfaction.

He looked up to Meg as he set the newspaper down. "Excellent work Meg," he congratulated.

Meg didn't say anything as she waited to be dismissed. Zagreus held his smile before leaning forward in his seat, chin propped in his hands and enjoying the power he had over her even when he was silent.

Zagreus was a tall man with grey skin and red eyes, features that conveyed his non human nature despite his overall appearance. He had long black hair and a low well trimmed beard. He claimed to be the son of the god Hades, though no one could truly know if this claim was true.

And no one dared to question him about his supposed heritage.

Getting annoyed and uncomfortable at having to remain standing Meg finally spoke up. "Anything else?" she asked in a sassy manner most wouldn't dare take with the man sitting before her.

Despite her disrespectful tone Zagreus only chuckled in mirth. "Impertinent as ever Megara," he said in amusement. He leaned back with an easy smile. "I have another person for you to kill," he stated in a manner someone would use when they spoke about the weather.

Meg arched a brow as Zagreus raised a hand up. A black inky haze swirled around his hand and with a flick it disappeared and left behind a folder. He placed it down on the table and slid it over to her. Meg took it and opened it, revealing the picture of a red headed man dressed in an old roman soldier's garb.

"Who's wonderboy?" Meg asked as her eyes skimmed the file.

"Hercules," Zagreus stated flatly, but his voice carrying and undertone of contempt.

Meg snorted. "Really? He calls himself Hercules? Let me guess, he's a super?" Meg asked. "Probably has super strength to go along with those rippling pectorals?"

Zagreus was scowling at her. "This man is like no target you've encountered before Megara. He is a demigod. The son of Zeus," he told her.

Meg arched a brow. Truthfully Meg didn't really believe in the whole Hades and demigod act Zagreus was trying to keep up. She saw how it could be used to control people, but it sounded a little far fetched.

Of course she'd never admit that aloud.

"He's our greatest threat and enemy. And I want you to eliminate him," Zagreus ordered. "Luckily for you, you don't have to travel far. He's in the city," he informed her.

Meg smiled. "Lucky me," she said. "Can I go now?" she asked, one hand on her cocked out hip and face bored.

"You may," Zagreus said as he waved his hand at her. As she turned and made to leave Zagreus had one last thing to say. "Oh and Megara, do watch your tone. Your insolence is only charming as long as I have need of you," he warned dangerously.

Most would probably shy away in a cold sweat. But Meg being...well Meg. She turned around with a cheeky smile and gave him salute. "Yes sir boss man," then she had to gall to wink at him before she finally left.

Meg made her way back to her room before sitting down on her bed and going over her file.

The next day Megara made her way to one of the many beaches of the island of Crete. The Sons of Hades base was in the largest city known as Heraklion. And for some time now the Sons had been terrorizing the nearby cities. Apparently, the plan the entire time had been to lure the son of Zeus to them. For being their number one enemy, they knew he wouldn't resist the bait.

An attack was going to happen at the beach today to draw him out and confirm that he was in the city. For he'd made his way here, battling and defeating every monster and obstacle they'd thrown his way. It would also help Meg get a little recon on her target.

Since she happened to be at a beach Meg decided he needed to blend in. So she figured the best way to do that was to come in disguise. Which meant a purple two piece with some matching shades and her reclining back on a chair working on her tan.

One of her arms was wrapped up with waterproof bandages as to hide her Sons of Hades tattoo. For if anyone saw it she'd be giving herself away. Thus she waited, lounging back with a fruity beverage an evenly applied layer of sunblock and waiting for the plan to be put into motion.

Nobody said it was going to be easy.

Hours passed as the sun moved across the sky. Meg enjoyed the rays while turning away the occasional passerby trying to ogle or hit on her before she finally heard a scream.

Meg sat up and lowered her shades to find two inhuman creatures making their way out of the water. The two creatures were large bodies beings with upper bodies that were human, but lower bodies animal in nature. They walked out of the ocean on two horse like legs ending in hooves and trailing and swishing behind them were long scaly fish like tails.

The two of them stomped around as they began to scare the people away, armed with long fishing spears that they dangerously jabbed toward people. They swung their tails about, knocking anyone unfortunate enough to get in the way aside.

Meg frowned, finding the harming of the beach goers to be unnecessary. She got up and began to slowly circle the two being, unnoticed by the panicking people. The two monster looks around, shouting and lunging at the people to create hysteria. One man had the unfortunate luck of tripping.

One of them noticed and smiled wickedly as he came forward, spear poised above his head to stab the man. Meg's eyes widened and she was about to rush forward and tell them to stop, when a man who'd been slowly pushing his way through the crowd, past the panicking people, and up to the monster finally reached them.

As the monster jabbed his spear down the man reached out and curled his fingers around the shaft. It immediately halted, and the two monster finally took note of him. Meg did too. And she smirked.

"About time wonderboy," she muttered under her breath.

"Halt monsters!" the man said aloud. The man on the ground picked himself up and fled. "On behalf of the NSA I'll have to demand that you two stop what you're doing and surrender immediately," he ordered.

The two men exchanged a glance before throwing their heads back and laughing. The man narrowed his eyes before with a quick jerk of his hand, he snapped the end of the monster's spear off like it were a twig.

"I did warn you," the man said before throwing a punch to the monster's stomach. The monster's eyes bulged in their sockets As the monster doubled over the man threw an uppercut. Meg could hear the sound of the monster's teeth clacking together as the man's punch sent him airborne, going straight up before coming back down and hitting the sandy beach with a great impact that scattered sand everywhere.

The other monster stared at his unconscious compatriot with his mouth hanging ajar. All it'd taken was two punches from this man. They were told that they were invincible, that no one could match them in their new bodies.

"One more chance monster," the man said to the other monster. "Surrender," he ordered.

The monster turned to him, fear in his eyes. But the fear of what would happen if he ran overweight his fear of defeat So with a shout he charged. The man sighed before cocking back a fist.

Thirty seconds later it was over. The remaining monster had been downed in a single punch to the jaw that knocked out teeth and his lights.

The people surveying the scene cheered as the man gave them a smile. He waved to them in acceptance of their thanks before picking up both monsters and throwing them over his shoulder as if they were nothing. He carried them off.

Meg followed as she began to put her plan into action. She spent the day tailing him. He'd gone to the police station first to drop off the monster before heading back to his hotel. She made sure not to be seen as he went inside and emerged a few minutes later in casual clothes.

He walked off, and when he was gone Meg made her to his door before sneaking her way inside with a keycard she'd snatch off of a cleaning lady. She browsed the man's things, finding he packed rather light, with hardly anything but a suitcase and a spare change of clothes.

She wasted no time, planting a small explosive under the bed that should have just enough force to take him out without bringing down the whole building. She left, sneaking out and waiting across the street in anticipation. As soon as the bomb sensed movement inside the room, it'd go off.

An hour passed before she found the man walking down the street and returning to his hotel. She remained out of sight and casual before entering his hotel. Then she waited and waited, eyeing his window in anticipation.

And suddenly the glass shattered outward with a loud crash. Black smoke billowed outward and people screamed in alarm. The sounds of sirens filled the air as authorities rushed to investigate. Meg waited, needed to see a body and confirm her kill. And after a few minutes, and to her astonishment, he emerged.

He was covered in ash and his clothes were in tatters, barely remaining on him. But he was fine. Not even limping. He spoke to the authorities who eyed in shock as emerging unscathed from an explosion and acting as if nothing had occurred. He pointed up to his room as he continued to speak, and Meg scowled and inwardly cursed at her failure.

That explosive could kill even the average super. It seemed she'd severely underestimated this man's durability. She narrowed her eyes as she left the scene. She'd have to report this to Zagreus.

Back at base Zagreus actually laughed at her failure. Meg scowled down at the ground in humiliation. She was good at what she did, even if she didn't like it, so this was a blow to her pride.

Suddenly Zagreus' stopped laughing and his face became serious. "Did you really think he could be killed so easily?" he asked as if she were inept. "This man is no mere mortal. He's far above even your _superhumans_. None of your mundane tactics will do anything to him," he told her.

"Well do you have any recommendations boss?" Meg asked in annoyance.

Zagreus smiled as he raised a hand. A wisp of the black haze appeared and a moment later he was holding a vial of green liquid. "This is the venom of lernean hydra. So potent and deadly that even a whiff of it could kill any living being," he said lowly before his grin grew wicked. "Even a demigod," he added.

He set the vial down and gestured to it. Meg eyed it before reached a hand out. Before she could grab hold of it Zagreus raised a hand and quickly laced his finger around her wrist. Meg looked up and into his eyes, which were cold and filled with malice.

"Do not fail me Megara. Or the consequences will be...dire," he warned. With that he released her. Goosebumps broke out over Meg's arm as she wrapped a trembling hand around the vial and took it.

She left quickly, already forming a new plan.

Hercules could apparently handle any curveball thrown at him. She had to get close enough before he was too on guard.

She smiled to herself.

Time to throw a different kind of curve at him.

* * *

**new chap.**

**just going to say this now. Star Command doesn't exist...yet. Media suggests that Buzz Lightyear is from the fr future, so no, he's not going to be a part of Jim's team. **

**guest: there is no character like etrigan that I can think of and I'm not going to just make on up. **

**Atom King: I think you're confused. Moana is not a demigod. Maui, the guy voiced by the rock, is. **

**JacksAreWild1231: She's tries to only ask Jack for favor when the situation is dire. Very dire. This isn't exactly one of them. **


	82. Chapter 82

The day had finally come.

Kubo leaned against his mother, longing to spend as much time with her as he could before Hercules was to take her to Olympus. They'd stayed with the NSA for a few days, with Kubo getting to know Hercules, his fellow demigod. Hercules told him stories from greek legends and Kubo shared a few of his own.

But all the while he'd been dreading what was to come.

His mother held him, still awake and aware, somehow hanging onto consciousness just for him. She stroked his hair lovingly and hummed to him. She knew she had to leave him. For her celestial energies had long since been depleted. She was hanging on by the barest of threads, with only a spark barely smoldering inside of her.

She knew what a toll this was taking on Kubo. She admired and loved him for being so strong this entire time. Now all she wanted to do was get better, all so she could take care of him like she was supposed to.

"Sariatu." Mother and child looked to Hercules, who was standing at their door. "It's about time we got going," he told her.

Sariatu gave a nod before looking to Kubo. Her son swallowed thickly, eye watering at the moment that was inevitable. He gave her a smile, lower lip trembling. Sariatu stroked his face before reaching a hand out. She grasped her shamisen and handed it to him.

"Hold onto this for me Kubo," she whispered to him. He accepted it and nodded at her. Then she reached a hand up. She grasped a single strand of her long black hair and tugged, plucking it from her scalp. She began to fashion it into a thicker strand before she reached for his wrist.

"To remember me by," Sariatu told him as she tied it around like a bracelet, so a part of her would always be with him. "And I'll remember you as well," she whispered to him. She cupped his face, caressing it with her thumbs.

"And that will give me strength, for memories are the greatest magic of them all," she told him. Kubo smiled and embraced her. She squeezed him back, holding him tightly for the last time.

And then her arms went slack. Kubo felt it and backed away to look at her. To his dismay her eyes had lost their focus. Though she stared at him they were far away and not truly seeing him. He swallowed down sadness as Hercules came forward.

He gently placed his hands on Sariatu's shoulder and lifted her to her feet. He looked to Kubo and held his gaze. "I'll get her to Olympus safely. I promise you Kubo," he told him. Kubo nodded, trusting Hercules to keep his word.

With that Hercules led Sariatu from the room. Once outside he joined up with PH. He stood before her and nodded that they were ready. With a nod of her own and then a wave of her hand a whirlwind transported them around the world in an instant. They were atop a high mountain peak, the highest of them all.

They were on Mount Olympus.

"You'll have to stand back PH," Hercules told his comrade. She gave a nod in understanding as she walked down the mountain a short distance away and disappeared from sight.

Hercules sucked in a breath and looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue, with cloud lazily drifting by.

"Mother! Father! It's me! Open the gates!" Hercules called aloud. And then he waited. It was silent for a few moment, with nothing happening.

But then the clouds began to collect and gathered around him. They surrounded the entire area, with only the very peak at which he stood poking out from them. As far as the eye could see there were white fluffy cloud.

Then a column of light began to shine in midair before him. Then it began to widen, glowing so brightly that it blinded him. Hercules had to look away from the light. But then he looked back to see the golden gates of Olympus had appeared before him. The cloud had formed into steps, and he began to walked up them and to the gates.

The gates began to part, letting out more light. But this light was emanating off people.

A large man with a white beard and a purple chiton stood beside a beautiful woman in an elegant shimmering dress. They smiled fondly and lovingly at Hercules as he walked up to them.

And Hercules smiled back.

He stopped just at the entrance to the gates. "Mother. Father," he greeted them both with a warm smile.

"My boy," the man said. This man was Zeus. King of the greek gods and ruler of Mount Olympus. And of course, Hercules' father.

"Son," his wife, Hera, said softly as she laid eyes on her son. "It is so wonderful to see you again Hercules," she told him, smile radiating absolute joy.

Hercules was tempted to simply throw his arms around them. But to do that would mean to cross that threshold and enter the realm of the gods. And no mere mortal was allowed to do that.

"It's good to see you guys too," he said honestly. Then he gave Sariatu a light shove toward them. "This is the one I was telling you about," Hercules said.

"Ah yes. The kami," Zeus said as he eyed her curiously.

"Yes. She's lost nearly all of her godly power."

"Yes, I can sense that," Hera said as she eyed her. After a beat Hera reached out and gently grasped Sariatu by her shoulders. She pulled her forward and past the gates. She held onto her before looking to her son. "We'll take good care of her," Hera promised with a nod.

"Should be interesting," Zeus said. "Never had a foreigner on Olympus before," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you father. And thank you mom," he told them both.

Then they lapsed into silence. For it was time to say goodbye.

"I have to go now," Hercules said as he took a step back.

He could see the disappointment in Hera's eyes as he made to leave their side and go back to the mortal world.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay my boy?" Zeus chimed in. "Everyone would love to see you, I'm sure."

"Nah. Earth needs me," Hercules said in rejection. The offer was very tempting. To reclaim his full godhood, be all that he was meant to be, and be in the company of his true family. But when you were a god, you viewed things differently than mortals.

Like time.

Were he to reclaim his goodhood he may spend several years in the heavens, which to him might only feel like days. So as much as it pained him, he had to reject their offer.

"Thanks again you two."

His parents nodded at him as he descended the steps to stand where he'd been before. The gates began to close as his parents held his gaze.

"Goodbye Hercules!" he heard his mother call out.

"Bye son!" Zeus shouted.

Hercules only stared as the gates closed and then began to fade out of existence. The cloud around him dispersed so he could view the mortal world around him. Hercules let out a breath before descending to find PH.

PH could sense the slightly melancholy air around her comrade. No doubt from seeing his parents and then having to say goodbye. She wondered how hard it must be for a being like him to be down here in the mortal world. Living everyday being not quite so different from everyone else, but not quite the same either.

"So...ready to head back?" Hercules asked, hands on hips and smile on his face.

PH chuckled and admired his way of hiding his feelings. The world was truly lucky to have someone like Hercules in it. With a wave of her hand she transported them back to the NSA building.

Once there they collected Kubo, and with another wave of her hand they were transported to an island. Kubo looked around and up at a mysterious island. The sun was shining overhead and there was green grass beneath them and trees around them. Birds flew by and their chirps filled the air.

Hercules smiled as he looked around. This island was very familiar to him. He turned to look at PH. "Wait here?" he offered. She nodded and lowered herself down to sit cross legged on the ground.

"This way Kubo," Hercules said as he began to walk. Kubo followed behind him, occasionally scanning the area and marvelling at the beautiful sight. Hercules led them out of the tree line and to a large open area.

They came upon a large head the size of a house resting against a rock formation. Kubo eyed in in amazement as he continued to follow after Hercules. Hercules came to stand before the head before kneeling down to the small door built into it.

He raised a hand up and knocked on the door a few times.

From inside they could hear a commotion and rustling before someone called out, "Hang on!"

Suddenly the door flew open, and a small manlike being with the lower body and horns of a goat, bearing a potbelly and a bulbous red nose burst out. He immediately looked up to Hercules and smiled from ear to ear.

"Herc!" he called out jovially.

Hercules smiled back as he threw his arms up. "Phil!" he said as he scooped up the small goat man. He gave him a squeeze as they laughed in happiness at being reunited after so long.

"How you doing Herc? Still undefeated?" Phil said as he gave the demigod a few light punches on the chest.

"So far," Hercules said with a laugh. "Oh it's so good to see you Phil."

"Good to see you too kid," Phil said in agreement. He then glanced behind Hercules and took note of Kubo. The young boy was staring at Phil with wide eyes and his mouth ajar. "What's the matter kid, never seen a satyr before?"

"Phil, this is Kubo," Hercules revealed. "And I was-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phil interrupted. "Look Herc, my answer is two words...N-O," Phil said.

"Oh come on Phil."

"Look Herc, I'm looking to train a new hero. That's why I gave up my cushy spot in the Elysian fields to come back to earth. I'm not no karate studio, you want to teach the kid how to defend himself, get him someone else."

"But you're the best Phil," Hercules argued.

"Sorry kid. But I got an amazon and a valkyrie I'm looking at. I don't have time for this. You want the kid to learn how to protect himself, why don't you do it? I'm sure you could teach him a few things," Phil argued.

Hercules sighed before glanced back at Kubo who stared back at him in uncertainty. Hercules turned back to his old teacher and leaned down to whisper to him. "Come on Phil. The kid has no one. He needs someone to help him learn to use his powers. Just like you helped me. Please Phil...for old time's sake," he pleaded.

Phil sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He glanced back at Kubo. He sort of reminded him of a younger, skinnier, shorter Hercules. He'd been briefed on the kid's story. He looked to Hercules, who looked at him imploringly.

"Alright! Alright!" Phil said in defeat. "I'll show the kid a thing or two," Phil said.

Hercules smiled brightly and gave Phil a hug. The satyr's eyes bulged as the demigod squeezed him. "You're the best Phil!" Hercules said in thanks. He released the satyr who gasped for air.

Hercules turned to Kubo. He placed a hand on his shoulder and held his gaze. "You're in good hand Kubo," he told him.

With that, Hercules said goodbye to the young demigod and made his way back to PH. But not before promising that they'd see each other again. With Hercules gone Kubo looked to Phil, the man he'd be learning from and living with for who knew how long.

With a sigh Phil ushered Kubo into his home. Inside Kubo was met with the sight of Phil's extensive collection of weapons, scrolls, and other historic artifacts from legends. He looked around in astonishment, wondering what stories each of these items held.

"So...Kubo, right?" Phil asked. Kubo looked to Phil and nodded. "You hungry, or something?" Kubo gave a shrug. Phil rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before he began to fix them something to eat. The rest of the day was spent in relative silence as Phil showed him around his home and gave him a tour of the island.

As the sun began to set Phil led them back to his house and they turned in for the night. Phil made Kubo some dinner, a small bowl of fruit that Kubo ate slowly, staring at the fire burning in the fire put.

Phil sat across from him, trying to find something to say. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...kid," he said to grab his attention. Kubo looked up. "Want to hear some stories? I heard you like those," Phil offered.

Kubo stared at him for a moment before nodding. Phil smiled. "Herc tell you a few stories?" Kubo nodded. Phil rubbed his chin as he tried to think of a new story. "He tell you his own?" Kubo shook his head.

"Alright. This is the story of Hercules," Phil began. "Now, most stories nowadays will tell you that his father was Zeus and Hera was his stepmom, evil and out to get him. But that's not true. The details got twisted over time. Drama sells," Phil said with a shrug.

And then Phil told him of Hercules' story. How he was born from Zeus and Hera. Taken to earth and stripped of his goodhood only discover his origins as an adolescent. He told him of Hercules' quest to become a true hero so that he'd be worthy of godhood once again and would rejoin his family on Olympus. He told him of Hercules' evil uncle, Hades. How Hades sought to rule all by releasing the titans but was ultimately thwarted. He told him how Hercules' regained his goodhood, but surrendered it so he could live on earth with the woman he'd fallen in love with, and ultimately become the greatest hero greece had ever known.

"Yep. Old Herc married his lady love and had a family, all that jazz. And he was the happiest man in the world," Phil said with a fond smile. Kubo smiled too, liking the end to the story. But then Phil's face fell..

"But it wasn't was going to last long," Phil began again. "Hades was furious, everything he'd worked for, his years of planning, up in flames," Phil said. "And he wanted revenge. But he'd thrown everything he had at Herc. And with his dad being the big guy he knew he couldn't destroy him himself. So he figured he'd get back at him by going after the people he loved, and destroying his reputation," Phil revealed.

Kubo's eye widened as he sensed the story about to take a turn for the worse.

"One day, while Herc was away he sent his two demons out to Herc's home. They went disguised as Herc himself, and they killed his wife and kids. What's more, they made sure that people saw them. They wanted everyone to believe that Herc had actually done it."

"But people didn't believe it...right? Hercules was a hero," Kubo said in disbelief.

"Some people didn't. But it's hard to argue with what you see with your own eyes kid. Of course Herc said he didn't do it. But any guilty man would say that. So Herc's family was gone. His reputation was gone. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd obtained...gone," Phil said dramatically.

"But he brought Megara back once. Couldn't he do it again?"

Phil sighed. "Gods can't just go bringing people back from the dead. There are rules for this kind of stuff. And Meg had already been brought back once. The only thing that could be done was for Zeus to guide the souls of Meg and their children from the underworld to the Elysian fields. A place where they could enjoy an eternity of peace and happiness."

"But back with Herc," Phil said as he changed topics. "For his crime it was decreed that Herc would serve the King Eurystheus. And for his penance Hercules would undertake a series of tasks that would come to be known as the legendary Twelve Labors. Due to his guilt, Hercules accepted these labors without question."

"Guilt?" Kubo questioned. "It wasn't Hercules' fault. Why would he feel guilty?"

Phil sighed. "Herc felt at fault. He felt he should have been there for his wife and kids. And to be honest…" Phil paused, a hesitant look in his eye to reveal whatever he was about to say. Kubo leaned in in interest, until Phil relented. "Hercules wanted to die."

Kubo gasped in shock.

"The Elysian fields is a place for the souls of deceased mortals. Being a demigod, Herc can recover from and walk off what would kill most mortals. But it was said that these tasks, they were so arduous, so dangerous, so impossible, that not even a demigod could complete them all and come out alive. And that's what Herc was hoping for."

And then Phil told him of the Twelve Labors. Slaying monsters, finding and capturing mythical beasts, and treasures of legends.

"But one by one Hercule's completed the tasks. And during his labors he was reminded of how much people needed him when he saved them from monsters. He was reminded of how much good he could do with his power. So after a decade he'd completed his labors and was free, his reputation restored, and his guilt appeased. He returned to being the greatest hero of greece. He even found another dame. Was going to marry her if it wasn't for this centaur. He tricked his girl into poisoning Herc with hydra venom, so potent it could kill even a demigod."

"But before Herc could die Zeus restored his goodhood. After all, the kid had proved himself a hero a few times over. Hercules then decided that his time on earth was done. And he joined his family on Olympus and became Hercules, God of Heroes and Strength," Phil finished grandly as he threw his hands out in grandeur.

"Eventually the gods of old left earth as their religions died out. But every few centuries Herc would return when he felt the earth needed him. Battling monsters and stopping evil and being one of the greatest heroes on earth," Phil finished, sitting down with a smile.

Kubo stared at him before he began to clap. "Wow," he said in amazement.

"Yeah. Got to admit, was surprised to hear about a new demigod in this day and age. I mean back then, you couldn't throw a rock without hitting someone who was the child of a god. But nowadays there are hardly any left down here," Phil said with a shrug.

He looked up at Kubo. "I heard your story kid. About your ma," he told him. Kubo's head fell in sadness. "I'm sure she's doing all she can to get back to you. Till then...just keep your head up. Ok?"

Kubo managed a small smile.

With that Phil stood up and stretched. He yawned. "Alright kid. It's late. Get some shut eye. We'll start training tomorrow."

Kubo nodded as he stood and made his way to his little cot in Phil's home. Phil put out the fire and watched Kubo settle down. He chuckled, feeling nostalgic.

"Like old times."


	83. Chapter 83

"Ugh. Stupid math. I don't get it!" Riley said in frustration. The young teen superhero was currently in her home in San Francisco, working on her math homework and having a tad bit of trouble with it.

She looked up and at her friend imploringly, giving him a sweet smile. "Hiro...can you help me?" she asked in her most charming voice.

Hiro, her friend and teen genius, smiled and gave her a nod. He slid his chair over to hers and began showing her how to solve the problem, which was child's play to him. But Riley wasn't entirely focused on the problem as her eyes kept flicking to Hiro. She couldn't help but flush slightly at his close proximity. And she found herself grinning as he focused on the math problem and she focused on him.

From the living room Jill was smirking to herself as she watched her daughter interact with her friend, and her first crush. Jill could see it in her daughter's eyes as she stared at the boy and was completely oblivious to the problem. She could practically visualize little hearts coming off her.

Jill couldn't help but think it cute. Though she was pretty sure that Riley wasn't aware of her own feelings, as she would adamantly deny and insist that the two of them were 'just friends'. Before blushing, changing the subject, and hurrying off to avoid anymore discussion on the matter.

"Get it?" Hiro asked as he looked to her.

Riley suddenly blinked as she became aware that Hiro was looking at her. She blushed and realized she hadn't heard anything he was saying. "Uhm...can you explain it again?" she asked sheepishly. Hiro arched a brow at her before explaining the problem once more.

After homework the two of them watched TV together, with Riley occasionally glancing over at Hiro before casually scooting closer to him and then stopping when she was in the center of the couch.

Jill chuckled to herself. Riley was in a sort of in between phase. Still a child while also coming upon the cusp of adulthood. And taking an interest in more adult things.

After a few hours Hiro left. Riley watched him go with a happy grin before eventually heading inside.

* * *

The next day everything was going along normally in downtown San Francisco. And then something began to descend from the sky. A vehicle that was something akin to a flying motorcycle with jet engines began to drift down. From it music was blaring. People looked up to stare at it, only to back away and flee as more things began to descend.

A collection of five tall robots surrounded the floating vehicle. The robot's were humanoid and tall. Their armor of colorful, a myriad of red, greens, and white. What's more their heads looked like masks.

The robots didn't attack the people of the city, instead they began striking poses. Over and over, flexing imaginary muscles while people stood there and stared on in bafflement.

Some of them overcame their confusion and began calling the authorities.

Meanwhile, at Riley's home her communicator went off. She picked it up, and it alerted her to a disturbance downtown. Her communicator began pulling up images from social media sites on the incident, and she saw the robots.

Deciding this was something Spectrum needed to look into she rushed upstairs and changed before flying out of her bedroom window and heading downtown.

At the Haddock Industries and DunBroch corp building Hiro was also alerted to the disturbance going on downtown. He surfed the web while on his break. He saw the robots as well, and deciding he should assist Riley he began hacking into the system.

He temporarily shut down security so he could borrow something he'd been working on during his time here. Then he snuck away and headed toward his hotel to get his gear.

Spectrum flew over the city and quickly reached downtown. She found the scene of the disturbance fairly quickly, with a lot of traffic stalled at an intersection by the posing robots. Police had gathered and were at the ready, but thus far the robots had yet to do anything.

Spectrum flew down and landed before the robots. They all locked onto her before they stopped flexing and stood up. They began to approach her, coming to surround her on all sides. She glanced around her, fists raised and at the ready.

The vehicle floating in the air began to lower itself before it touched the ground. From the driver seat a person stepped off. The person was short, making Spectrum believe he was probably young. He wore a mask over his face that was like extravagant and showy like a masked wrestler she'd seen on TV. His was red, with the eye holes covered and obscuring his. He wore a deep blue sleeveless, T-shirt with what looked like the skull of a snake on it, with black pants and a red and black cape, with the black made to look like flames, and black shoes on his feets.

He looked straight at her and began to proceed forward. Spectrum was guessing he was behind this. And his look screamed 'supervillain'. She got ready as he stopped a few feet away, his mouth, which was visible, was curled upward into a smirk.

"Spectrum. We meet at last," he said, his voice carrying the hints of an accent while also confirming that he was young.

"And you are?" Spectrum asked.

"I am El Chico Malo," he answered. "And I've come for you," he added. His hand shot out and suddenly grabbed her. The robots around her moved, Spectrum was prepared to fight back, only for the strangest thing to happen.

The boy dropped down to a knee, and the robots around them did the same, one hand over their hearts and other up in the air.

"Spectrum, Señorita, from the moment I laid eyes on you I was captivated by your brilliance," he said.

"Huh?" Spectrum asked dumbfounded. Was he-

"And I immediately fell for you," he added.

He was!

"Please, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, mi corazon?" he finally finished.

Spectrum stared down at him with bugged out eyes. Did he really just confess to her? And ask her on a date?

"What the what?!" Spectrum cried in shock.

He stood up, still grasping her hand. "Please. All I ask for is one date, señorita," he whispered to her.

"Wait...slow down. What?!" Spectrum said, mind still reeling. "So you aren't going to attack the city with your robots?" she asked.

"Of course not mi corazon. I only brought them to bring you to me," he explained.

Spectrum blinked and looked around. It was true. The robots hadn't done anything. Besides the traffic, everything was normal. She looked back to him, only to find a bouquet of flowers in her face. Red roses were all she could see.

"For you, señorita," he said.

Spectrum pulled her hand back before taking the flowers. "Oh...thanks...I guess," she said as she blinked down at them. She smiled a little, flattered by the romantic gesture. Then she looked up at him. "Look dude...what's your name again?"

"El Chico Malo," he told her.

"Right...Chico...I'm like...really confused right now," she said. "So you aren't a villain?"

"No."

"You aren't going to use your robots to destroy the city?"

"No."

"And you did all this...just so you could ask me on a date?"

"Si," he said with a smile and a nod.

"Ok," she said as she came to grasp what was happening. She stood there, not sure what to do next when a shadow passed overhead. She looked up to find something blue flying overhead, hovering before lowering itself to the ground.

"Hiro?" she whispered in amazement. He was flying, propelled through the air by some kind of jetpack on his back. Hiro touched down, pressing a button on his shoulder to make the wings of his jetpack fold up behind him.

He surveyed the scene, eye flicking back and forth between the robots, the strangely dressed stranger reminiscent to a masked wrestler, and Spectrum. Then they flicked down to the roses in her hand.

Spectrum took note of his eyes drifting down to the flowers and her eyes widened before she chucked them away.

"Hi-Prodigy," she quickly corrected as she called out to him in greeting.

"Spectrum," Hiro said as he approached, proceeding warily. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Hola amigo," Chico acknowledged with a nod.

"Yeah...hi," Hiro said back before looking to Spectrum. "Spectrum?"

"One sec," Spectrum said to Chico as she led Hiro away so they could speak.

"Ok seriously, what's happening?" he asked in bafflement.

"Ok. Well the good news is, he's not going to attack the city with his robots," she started.

"You sure?" Hiro asked skeptically.

"Seems so. He said he just wanted to get my attention. And they haven't caused any damage yet," she said as she gestured around at the city that was still intact.

Hiro looked up and hummed. "Fair point. So what's the bad news?"

Spectrum blushed and began to fidget. "Well...it's not necessarily bad news. But the reason he called me down here was because...he wanted to ask me on a date," she said, finishing the last part in a quick breath.

Hiro took a moment to take that in. Then he flinched in shock, eyes widening. "Well you didn't say yes did you? He's obviously a bad guy! I mean look at his stupid outfit! And his stupid mask!"

"Well…" Spectrum paused as she looked to him. "Yeah. I'm getting weird, viallain-y, vibes off of him too."

"Cuz he's obviously a bad guy! This has to be some kind of trap! You should just shock him now and turn him over to the police!" Hiro insisted.

"But I can't just turn him in when he hasn't done anything," Spectrum pointed out.

"Sure you can. Just zap him with your electrical powers. And drag him to the police. It'd be so easy," Hiro argued.

"But what about his robots? What if they try to defend him and start attacking the city?" she pointed out. "If I can avoid a violent confrontation, I think I should take it."

"What?! You're not going to say yes, are you?!" Hiro asked in horror.

"At least that way I can keep an eye on him at all times. Maybe figure out if he's up to something more," she reasoned.

"Or you could...you know...just zap him and turn him into the police," Hiro told her.

"I think I'm going to say yes," Spectrum said. She then looked to Hiro, flushing a red and cheeks warm. "Unless…" she began shyly. She looked down before looking up at him through her lashes. "There's some...other reason...you don't think I should go?" she asked.

Then Hiro's cheeks began to redden as the way she was looking at him made him nervous. She was poking the tips of her fingers together as she awaited his answer. Of course a part of him wanted to say he was disgusted by the very idea of her going somewhere with this...jerk in a mask.

But he couldn't well say that...could he?

"Yeah...ok," Hiro said with a s shrug. "Do what you think is best I guess," he muttered while looking at the ground.

Something in Spectrum deflated at his response. "Ok then," she muttered lowly. "Guess I'll go then," she said as she turned on her heel.

Before she could walk away Hiro grabbed her wrist. She stopped before turning to look at him. "I'll be tailing you. If you need me...I'm there," he told her.

She gave a nod in understanding before making her way to Niño. Hiro stood there, stomach burning as she spoke with him and nodded in acceptance to his terms. Then she followed him to his flying motorcycle. Climbing on behind him as he started it up. Its engines roared to life and shot fire out of its thrusters as it began to rise into the air.

From the back of the luchabots, jet boosters shot out and began to lift them into the air to follow. Hiro stared on, nostrils flaring in ire. The boy looked down at Hiro, and he could swear he saw him smirk as he raised a hand up and pointed at him.

Hiro growled as they flew off.

Spectrum sat behind Chico as he flew them across the city and to a location build near the water. It was an amusement park known as Pier 39. And it looked like it was closed, save for the few employees she could see.

"I reserved the entire park for us," he called back, throwing her a charming smile.

Spectrum blinked in surprise. "Oh...wow," she said in genuine amazement.

She had to admit, even though this guys was giving her weird vibes…

He knew how to make her feel special.

* * *

**_Guest: _****I think inFamous was a great game! doesn't fall under the criteria of what gets added to this au though, if that's what you were getting at. **

**WikiSorcerer: Something like that...yes. **

**Other Guest: I don't think so. I try not to copy and paste. **

**Deverest: review the rules on humanizing animal characters. **

**Strawman: Maybe eventually**

**for anyone guessing, Chico is based on a character from a certain animated movie. Give you a hint...he was margo's first boyfriend/crush. **


	84. Chapter 84

**It connects**

On the Hawaiian island of Maui, walking along the outskirts of the small coastal of Motunui, was a small child. She was young, two years old, dressed in a green and red flowery dress as she made way to the close beach situated on the outside of her town to meet with her grandmother.

Her name was Moana. And she loved the ocean, always had. So she greatly enjoyed any chance to be near it, especially since it wasn't tourist season and the beaches weren't crowded with people. She made her way through the trail made by constant travelers before finally reached the sandy beach.

She smiled as she walked up to the edge of the water and began to look around for her grandmother. To her confusion, her grandmother wasn't there. WHich was strange since she always met her here around this time.

Moana turned her attention out toward the ocean, contemplating heading back to town to look for her, but as she stared at the lapping waves and heard the distant calls of seabirds she smiled wide. She didn't wanted to head back, she decided to stay here for now.

She looked down and took a step forward to sink her toes into the water, only for the water to recede. She took another step, then another, and then another as the ocean kept getting further away from her. She looked up and around only to find she'd walked a significant distance from the shore.

What's more the water had formed some kind of circular wall around her. Moana looked around in amazement, young mind stupefied by what was happening. But her shock gave way to delight as she spied the fish swimming just out the veil of water. She clapped in delight, this was like the coolest aquarium ever.

As she turned in a circle to get a look at everything around her, she stopped when she spotted something swimming toward her from the depths of the ocean. It got closer and closer, until to her surprise, it was a person.

A redheaded woman swam up to the wall of water, staring at Moana curiously. Moana stared back, before she gasped in wonder as she caught sight of the woman's lower body. It was a long, green, shimmering fish like tail.

The two of them stared at each other with matching looks of wonder and curiosity. Moana got closer to the wall of water, coming to stand just before it. The woman in turn moved closer as well until she emerged from the water. Her head and upper body came out, until her face was a few inches from Moana's.

They stared into each others' eye, so different, and yet so the same.

The woman suddenly gave a giggle as she extended a hand and gave Moana a tap on the nose.

Moana's face broke into a grin and she giggled in delight.

"Moana!" came the sound of her father's voice from behind.

Moana glanced back to find her father had yet to emerge from the trail. She looked back to the woman, only to find her gone. She looked around as the water began to move, carrying a piece of driftwood and enclosing around her. It scooped her up and deposited her back at the shore before a tendril of water receded, moving up and down as if waving at her.

She waved back in goodbye, as her father emerged. He scolded her for playing in the ocean without supervision before picking her up and carrying her back into town.

Moana spared a glance back at the sea, and she spotted the head of the woman poking up from the water. She smiled at her, and the woman smiled back, raising a hand to wave at her in goodbye.

Moana wasn't allowed to go back to the ocean for the next few days. But eventually she found herself back at the shore, sitting on a rocky outcropping and scanning it for any sight of the woman she'd met. But to her dismay, there was no sign of her.

She sighed in disappointment before sitting down. She held a sad expression as she stared out at the waves. She extended a hand dipped it in the water, then she pulled it back. She sat in silence for the next few minutes before suddenly something popped out of the water before her.

She yelped in surprise and reeled back, only to break out into a delighted smile as the woman stared back at her, a smile on her face in greeting. She rested her arms on the rocks and Moana clapped in happiness.

The woman laughed, amused by Moana's obvious glee in seeing her once again.

Then she stopped, staring at the child curiously. She'd been warned of humans, told by her father how she should never go near one. They were supposed to be dangerous, but she could find no danger, no malice, and nothing terrifying in this small human child.

Plus, she couldn't help but wonder why the ocean was so fond of her. She was a descendant of Poseidon, a sea god, and even she couldn't get the ocean to respond to her without an active command.

So, her curiosity piqued, she took it a step further and said, "Hello."

* * *

Years passed, Moana was five now, and her friendship with her friend, Ariel, had continued. She wouldn't see her everyday, for the mermaid had a home of her own. But they would find time to see each other.

Ariel would tell her stories of her home and the magnificent sights of the ocean, and Moana would find Ariel trinkets to add to her collection. Ariel would also astound the child with her magical abilities, manipulating and shaping varying amounts of water for her entertainment.

Moana found she could called Ariel to her whenever she made contact with the ocean. And she would do so whenever she wanted to see her.

At the moment Moana was showing Ariel her dance moves, honed from years of practicing with her grandmother and meant to emulate the free flowing movement of the waves.

Ariel clapped for Moana's performance, making the girl smile in pride. Eventually she stopped and came to sit beside Ariel who was sitting on the rocks, fishy tail dipped in the water and gently moving back and forth.

Ariel sang for her, a song that had no words but was a beautiful series of rising and falling notes that carried over the air and soothed her like a lullaby. The ocean swayed along to her song as Moana kicked her feet back and forth in the waves and listened intently.

Eventually Ariel stopped her song and looked to Moana with a smile. Moana smiled back at her friend fondly. Then Ariel looked out over the water and raised her hands. Moana gasped and her smile grew as she knew what was to come.

The water began to ebb up and down until it began to rise as Ariel manipulated it with her magic. She illustrated a tale from legends of old, speaking of a powerful demigod born from the lightning and heavens. Moana liked to hear Ariel's stories, and she even told the mermaid some of her own, speaking of another demigod of the wind and sea, and the tale of her ancestor who was said to have saved the world with him.

Soon it was getting late, and Moana had to return home. She leapt up and gave Ariel a hug before heading back into town. But she stopped to wave at her friend in goodbye. Ariel waved back, waiting until Moana was gone before jumping back into the ocean and swimming away.

* * *

A few more days passed, and the atmosphere of the town grew tense. There were talks of an unknown creature prowling around the outskirts of town. Moana was initially fearful that it as Ariel, but the description didn't fit.

The creature was said to be large and black, towering over an adult man with a hideous face and four arms ending in clawed hands.

Their had been one incident, a man a town over had been attacked. Some were saying it was a creature of legend, while other believed it to be a prank, or some vandal just trying to cause trouble or bring in tourists.

Either way the town was on alert, with a curfew being set and the prohibition of allowing anyone to go off by themselves.

Moana, while able to understand the drastic measures, snuck away to go see Ariel. She didn't want her friend to believe that she was avoiding her, so she just wanted to tell her that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while.

She trekked through the small patch of foliage and trees on her way to the beach, but something seemed wrong. She could feel a strange sense of apprehension in the air. She hugged her arms around herself and looked around, suddenly nervous about walking a trail she'd walked hundreds of times. The sun was beginning to set, and she was eager to speak with Ariel and get back home before she got into trouble with her parents.

Suddenly she heard some bushes rustle behind her. She whirled on her heel, eyes wide and on alert for any sign of...anything lurking in the foliage. At first she saw nothing, until from behind a few bushes something large began to emerge.

Moana immediately darted off, sprinting toward the beach as fast as she could. She reached it and ran straight up to the ocean, stopping before spinning around to see if whatever she'd caught a glimpse of had followed her.

Leaping out of the treeline and onto the sand was a huge creature. Large, with a body covered in a short layer of pitch black fur. Its face a grisly tiki mask with glowing purple lines making a face. Fours arms emerged, each one ending in several clawed fingers.

Its head twitched this way and that before it began to stalk toward Moana.

Moana back away, falling on her backside after tripping over a piece of driftwood. Her eyes were on the monster, wide and beginning to water as she stared down a creature that came from myth and legend, from Lalotai, the realm of monsters itself.

The monsters fingers twitched as it came closer, malicious intent ebbing off of it.

Moana's hand touched the ocean, but she was too scared to notice. Suddenly it as before her, looking down at her form it's ugly face, all arms outstretched and towering over her. It tensed to strike, only for its attention to be drawn by something happening behind its prey.

The water began to ebb, rising as something swiftly approached, coming toward the shore with speed akin to a torpedo. And with a great spray Ariel suddenly shot out of the water. Moana heard the splash and turned her head to see Ariel come leaping out of the water.

Ariel sailed over her head before tackling the monster away from Moana. Moana looked on, watching as Ariel wrestled with it on the sand. Never before had she seen Ariel come so far out of the water. She watched as her friend fought with the creature, somehow matching strength with it as they rolled across the sand, kicking it up as the creature howled and Ariel growled in effort to defeat it.

The creature hoisted her into the air as Ariel flailed against it, striking it in the face with powerful dizzying blow before finally giving it a slap with her tail. It dropped her and staggered back. Ariel fell to the sand before sitting up to face it. But she was at a disadvantage, on land she was vulnerable, something the creature was about to capitalize on as it made to attack.

Ariel took her eyes off it before looking to Moana.

"Moana, cover your ears!" Ariel shouted to her. Moana blinked before obeying, slapping her hands over her ears as Ariel sucked in a breath. She filled her lungs up as the creature came bearing down on her.

And then she screamed. The creature came to a halt, arms flying up to its head as Ariel's voice bombarded it. Moana pressed her hands over her ears and grit her teeth, Ariel's voice still grating and painful even if she wasn't directly being hit by it.

Ariel continued to scream, her voice carving a trench in the sand and pummeling the creature. Her voice could rip apart rock, rend metal, and blow down trees if unleashed at its full fury. But she was holding back, not wanting to risk harming Moana who was close by.

Eventually she ran out of breath and her scream stopped. The creature fell to a knee, masked face cracked and blood leaking from it. It looked up at Ariel, still able to fight and in a rage.

But Ariel glared at it before extending a hand toward the ocean. The ocean heeded her command as a stream of water extended. She wrapped her hand around it and it became solid. The creature stood up and prepared to lunge at her, but Ariel cocked an arm back, the water in her hand took on a new shape, forming into a three pronged trident before she hurled it with all her strength.

It flew true and hit the creature in the face, prongs punching through it's mask and sinking in deep. It howled in pain as more black blood began to spurt from the cracks in its mask. Ariel raised a hand up, giving the ocean a new command. Tendrils of water began to shoot out and toward the creature, the wrapped around its arms and legs, before enclosing its neck and beginning to drag it toward the water.

The creature fought back, straining against it, but it lost out, with the tendrils dragging it back to the water and to the depths from which it'd come.

Ariel panted deeply, adrenaline beginning to fade. She was suddenly aware of the sore spots on her body, bruises she'd obtained during her scuffle with the creature. But mermaids were nothing if not hardy, so she knew she'd be fine.

She looked to Moana, who was sitting there, watching her in silence, mouth hanging open. Ariel fell forward and began to drag herself over to check on her, to make sure her friend had not come to harm. She reached her before sitting up, she grabbed her face and examined her, thankful to find Moana seemed unhurt.

She let out a breath in relief before hugging her. Moana hugged her back, grateful her friend had come to her rescue.

But their joyful moment was cut short as a loud splash made them look to the water. The creature had reemerged, vengeful, and looking to take one of their lives. Ariel clutched Moana to her, intending to use herself as a shield, only for something to stop the creature in its tracks.

The creature looked down to find its chest had been pierced, black blood was seeping out and it looked up. Ariel was still clutching Moana, but the young girl's hand was up and outstretched, with her fingers curled around a long shaft of water that had hardened to the likeness of steel.

Moana had just reacted, thinking of what she'd seen Ariel do, and the ocean had responded, coming to her hand and forming a spear in the likeness she'd seen the fishermen of her town use.

The creature's face gave one last twitch before it fell backwards, body hitting the surface of the water before it began to be pulled away from the shore. Suddenly it sank, the ocean taking its body away and back to the realm of monsters.

Ariel couldn't help but stare on in amazement as Moana held a spear made of water, using the same technique she'd been showing her for years that should have been impossible. Moana in turn eyed the spear in her hand in shock as well, not quite knowing how she'd done what she had.

She suddenly opened her hand and the spear broke apart, turning into water and falling away.

Ariel released her hold on Moana to stare at her face, eyes wide.

But suddenly they heard the sounds of people and shouting. They looked to the treeline to find many townspeople come rushing out, drawn by the sound of Ariel's scream. They froze at the sight of Moana being held by Ariel. Ariel released Moana and gave her a gentle shove toward her father.

Moana's father surged forward before snatching her up and pulling her away from Ariel. And then the other men rushed forward with battle cries. And to Moana's horror they charged Ariel, spears and other makeshift weapons in hand.

Ariel's eyes widened as she began to throw herself back into the water as Moana cried out in protest. They shouted at Ariel, calling her monster and spirit, believing her to be an evil water spirit there to do them harm.

Ariel managed to make it back to the water safely, watching from the ocean as the men shouted at her, some still making to pursue her.

She cast a look at Moana, who stared back at her with watery eyes. Ariel gave her a sad smile and raised her hand, waving at her in goodbye.

And though young, Moana knew that this goodbye would be their last. She sniffled, raising her tiny hand up and waving at her friend for the last time.

Before the men could reach her Ariel dived and shot away. The men cheered, believing they'd successfully driven off the evil entity. Moana's father began to take her back home, but Moana looked out toward the ocean, hoping to spot Ariel, even for the last time.

Moana tried to tell everyone that Ariel wasn't evil, that she was her friend. But the words of a child couldn't get past the fear of the adults. Her father kept her under close watch from then on, making sure she could hardly find time to go the beach.

But even when Moana did manage to find her way back to the shore where she'd met her friend, even when she'd dip a hand in to call her, Ariel would never come.

Eventually she stopped trying and moved on, but she hoped that one day they'd see each other again.

Moana stopped, turning away from the water before looking back. She turned toward the endless expanse of water and raised her hands up. She closed her eyes and imaged holding a three pronged spear, like she'd seen Ariel use.

Suddenly she felt her hands wrapped around something. She opened her eyes, finding a watery trident in her hands. She smiled, feeling nostalgic for her friend, but also happy.

For even if they never saw each other again, as long as she had this power, and as long as she had the ocean, they would always be connected.

* * *

**new chap. **

**Saw Moana, loved it!**


	85. Chapter 85

Spectrum had to admit, despite the villain-y vibes she got off of El Chico Malo...she was having a good time. Two two of them walked side by side as they explored all that Pier 39 had to offer. They'd just left the interactive art exhibit known as the musical stairs, had stopped to acquire some cotton candy, and were currently watching one of the many street performers perform just for them.

Pier 39 was a place she'd always wanted to visit since moving to San Francisco, and now not only was she here, but she had it all to herself. No lines, no pushing past people for anything. It was like a dream come true. She watched in amazement as two performers juggled knives, tossing them back and forth with astounding deftness. There were also musician, each with a myriad of instruments just waiting for them to come by.

Chico would smile and pay every performer for their act, something Spectrum found admirable. The giant luchabots were always close behind, but by now Spectrum had mostly come to ignore them.

"So senorita, up for a little excitement?" Chico asked at her side. She looked to him, cotton candy in her mouth and head cocked. "Pier 39 if known for it's rocket boat attraction," he explained.

Spectrum's face lit up at the thought and she a gave an eager nod before they set out toward the ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, peering through a set of binocular from atop the parking garage built near the pier was Hiro. He watched from afar, just waiting for Chico to make his move so he could swoop in and, band together with Spectrum, and kick his butt.

But to his dismay and frustration, Chico had yet to do anything...criminal.

He simply walked side by side with Spectrum as they explored the pier, buying her cotton candy, making her laugh, making her smile...oh how he hated it.

To pass the time he called up his friend in San Fransokyo to tell them a little of what was going on. He left out the details on Chico being a possible supervillain, and Riley as a hero as he spoke with Gogo.

"You messed up kid," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"That was your opportunity to tell her how you feel Hiro. To grab her by the hand and say you didn't want her to go with this guy," she explained. "It was obvious she wanted to know how you felt about it."

"But...but she's the one who decided to go," Hiro said in frustration.

"Cuz you told her to."

"Well I'm not the boss of her," Hiro argued.

"Nope, just the guy she obviously likes," Gogo stated flatly.

Hiro didn't catch that last part, watching as the two of them climbed onto a speedboat and strapped in. All the while they smiled excitedly in anticipation of what was to come. Hiro scowled and began to mutter to himself. "Look at this guy...buying out a whole park for a day...showoff. Anybody could do that."

_Well...any obviously rich person who probably gets all his money from illicit activities could anyway,_ he corrected in his mind. Chico had to be up to something. There had to be a reason for all of this. And Spectrum's smile was obviously just a ploy...right?

She couldn't actually be having fun with this guy...right?

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Spectrum shouted giddily as she and Chico stepped off the rocket boat and back onto solid land. She was slightly wet from the ride, but didn't care in the least.

It had been so exhilarating. You'd think being able to fly near the speed of sound on her own would make anything else seem dull in comparison. But the boat shooting over the waves, making tight turns, and spraying up water was simply so awesome.

Chico laughed as well as he wiped himself off. Then they set off toward the aquarium. Inside they marvelled at the sights of the many sea creatures on display. She got to see sharks and jellyfish, touch a ray, and then walk through a glass tunnel with the fish swimming overhead. She smiled all the while, loving the experience.

Then they went to the 7D Experience, and huge building with a theater and a huge screen that simulated the feeling of a rollercoaster. And it was interactive as they grabbed laser guns and began to fire away.

Then there was the lazer maze challenge, featuring a web of crisscrossing lazer beams that they had to get through without touching, just like in the movies. Chico went first, warming up and taking a breath before he went. Spectrum watched as he danced through them, avoiding them all with amazing agility as he leapt, ducked, and twisted under them before reaching the other side.

"I believe it's your turn Señorita!" he called out in challenge. Spectrum looked to him before smirking and narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest casually before vanishing in a purple flash and reappearing next to him.

"I think I just won," she said with a proud smirk. They stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

They left the attraction, stepping back outside with smiles on their faces. They walked together, deciding what they should check out next when Spectrum heard something.

"Psst!" she stopped before glancing around. Then she saw him. Peeking out from the gift shop was Hiro. He waved her over.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she suddenly said. "Be right back. Wait here," she said as she left Chico side for the first time. She went into the gift shop with Hiro so she could talk with him.

"So, you find out what he's up to? Is it time for us to kick his butt?" Hiro asked, all to ready to get this guy.

"Actually," Spectrum began, blushing slightly as she brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I don't think he's up to anything," she muttered.

"Come again?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"I mean the city isn't being attacked. If this was some kind of trap to just lure me here he hasn't sprung it yet. I think he just genuinely wanted to go on a date with me," she said, even smiling a little as she recounted the date thus far.

Hiro eyes widened in horror, his worst nightmare realized.

Spectrum was having fun with this guy! She was enjoying this date!

"No! This has to be some kind of trick!" he cried in frustration.

Spectrum's smile faded as she looked to Hiro, and then, much to his confusion a blatant frown replaced it. "Why does it have to be a trick?" she asked.

"I mean...it's just why would he go through all of this-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spectrum asked, eyes narrowing in offense. Hiro blinked, unaware he'd just tripped a land mine. "Are you saying it's impossible for him to like me this much? Are you saying I'm not worth all of this?" Spectrum asked as she gestured around and everything.

"Well-"

Spectrum took a step toward him and Hiro retreated a step. "Maybe he just think I'm cool and pretty and just wanted to spend time with me, Hiro!" Spectrum said to him harshly as she backed him into a rack of souvenirs. Hiro was at a loss for words and he didn't speak, which unfortunately only seemed to make her madder.

Her eyes, suit, and hair all began to turn red. She began to levitated in the air, the ends of her locks crackling as she drifted just above Hiro's eye level. "Is that what you're saying Hiro?" she asked him angrily.

"Uhhhh...yes?" Hiro answered without forethought. He realized about a microsecond later that he'd answered poorly.

Spectrum's hair went up in flames, causing Hiro to flinch back, wishing he could phase right through the rack behind him.

"You're a jerk Hiro!" she shouted at him. She remained in the air, glaring into his eyes before she lowered herself to the ground. The red and fire in her eyes and hair died down before she turned away from him with a harumph.

That harumph and heel spin felt like a slap to the face as she walked briskly away and back to her date. Hiro stood there and stared after her, mind trying to pinpoint where it had all gone wrong.

He raised hand up and began bonking himself on the head. "Hiro you are the dumbest 15 year old genius in the world," he told himself.

A few moments later Spectrum had rejoined Chico. She shoved down her anger and wounded feelings (hearing the one you like say you weren't worth it was painful) before she and Chico made their way to see the sea lions.

They watched the animals in silence as they lazed about on the dock. Apparently there was a group that stayed year around. Spectrum smiled, thinking they were cute.

Suddenly she felt her right hand hanging at her side become grabbed. She jumped in surprise before looking to Chico, who was holding it.

"Are you having fun mi carazon?" he asked as he held onto her hand. Spectrum felt a little uncomfortable, but resisted the urge to yank her hand back.

"Uhh...yeah. I've had a really good time," she said with a nod.

Chico smiled. "I'm glad," he said. Then he moved closer. Too close. And he was coming closer still, his face inching its way toward hers.

Spectrum's eyes widened in realization as she snatched her hand back and jerked her head away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" she cried. Chico cocked his head in confusion as Spectrum took a step back to put space between them.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just trying to give you a little kiss mi corazon," Chico stated matter of factly.

"What? Why?" Spectrum's mind was full of many more questions than that, but those were the only two she could articulate at the moment.

Chico gave her a smile, "Porque it's what I've wanted to do since the day I fell in love you," he said. He gestured around, "All of this has been done out of my _love_ for you, Spectrum," he told her suavely as he placed a hand over his heart.

Spectrum stared at him like he'd grown another head. "Gross," she muttered.

"Now then, besemos, let us kiss," he said as he made to take a step toward her.

"NO!" Spectrum cried as she took another step back. "LOVE!? Dude, I met you like an hour ago!" she shouted at him.

"Love needs no time constraints," Chico said as he began to walk confidently toward her.

Spectrum backed away before backing into something. She glanced behind her to see one of Chico's luchabots had come to block her path. The others had moved in as well, boxing her in. Her emotions were running rampant at the moment, making it hard to call upon her power as Chico closed in.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and in the next moment she was spinning toward him. He suddenly caught her by the waist and dipped her. Spectrum stared up at him in panic, heart hammering against her rib cage, as he held her hand in his and had another wrapped around her middle.

He gave her another smile before he began to move his face toward hers. Spectrum was frozen in place, too freaked out to move. Was this really happening? Was her first kiss really going to be with this...psycho?

"Hey!"

The silence was broken by that one word. Both Chico and Spectrum looked to see Hiro standing there. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was likely glaring.

"She said no jerkface! Back off!" Hiro commanded.

"Prodigy!" Spectrum shouted in relief. Regaining control of her powers she teleported away from Chico and reappeared in midair before Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened in surprise as Spectrum reappeared right before him. He threw his hand up to catched her in his arms.

"He's crazy!" Spectrum shouted as she looked right at Chico. "He tried to kiss me!"

Chico stared at the two of them as they stared back. He lips were pressed together in a tight line until he suddenly smiled. But there was something...malicious about it. He chuckled darkly as he stood up.

"Oh...I get it," he began. The two heroes remained silent as he continued. "You won't kiss me, because you obviously like...**him**," he said as he pointed right at Hiro's face.

Spectrum's eyes widened and her face turned red. "What!? No!? What!? No!? We're just friends! I do not like him like that! Gosh! Shut up! You're just crazy!" she babbled quickly, all the while she remained in Hiro's arms.

"So Prodigio, do you like the senorita?" Chico asked in challenge.

"That's none of your business. But she doesn't like you. So why don't you take a hike!"

"Yeah, what he said," Spectrum said in agreement. "I am so not kissing you!"

The luchabots suddenly straightened up, pounding metallic fists into their palms as they stared down the young heroes.

"Entiendo," Chico said with a nod. "If the lovely señorita is to be mine, I must first eliminate my competition," he said lowly, dangerously.

He raised a hand and pointed at Hiro once again, "No hombre will stand between El Chico Malo and his woman," he shouted.

"Prepare to die."

* * *

**new chap.**

**LegoPercyJackson: Lightning McQueen will probably just be a celebrity of this world. Not everyone is going to be a superhero or have superpowers, you still need to have normal people. I have no plans for the penguins as of yet. And I probably won't ever use them to be honest. **

**WikiSorcer: Interesting idea. Though for a counterpart Pitch would seem very weak in comparison to Moon Man. Still, you're idea would help me with the whole issue of multiple people with the title of Boogeyman, so thank you yet again. Also, love the new tropes page. You rock as always. Got a request for the next chap?**


	86. Chapter 86

Somewhere in the world, in a location known to only a few, was a specialized prison. What made this prison so special was that it's inmates were all those skilled in the mystic arts.

Yes, everyone in the prison was a magic user who'd committed grievous crimes with their gifts. Crimes ranging from necromancy, to dark summonings, to using their magic to bend the wills of prominent figures of powers, and even attempting to rule the world.

And among these prisoners was the infamous, Kozmotis Pitchiner, or as he was more widely known amongst the magic world...Pitch Black.

The Boogeyman.

Pitch Black sat in a cell, small and isolated from the rest of the population. His cell was small and dark, the only thing he was thankful for in this wretched place. He had a cot and a small desk, chair, sink, and toilet to himself.

He was unguarded, magic symbols adorning the door of his cell to ensure he could escape, and more symbols inside lining the wall to interfere with his magic. And if they somehow failed around his wrists were heavy metal manacles, further inhibiting his magic and binding him to his cell, making him unable to leave it.

This prison and especially his room had been designed by the NSA with the assistance of North of the Guardians. Equipped with measure to contain the many magic users incarcerated within. No one had ever escaped it. And no one had ever broken into it.

It was almost an impossible to do either.

_Almost_

But no matter how tightly you sealed the cracks of a home, something always managed to find its way in. Something like a rat...or a bug.

Pitch sat in silence, head bowed as his amber's eyes stared at the ground. He was scowling, features a mask of scorn and hate at the thought of those that put him here. The Guardians, the Big Four, and especially...Frost.

The very thought of that cryomancer made his gut burn and boil with pure hate. He thought he'd finally won. He thought he was going to be all powerful. He thought he was going to be all he used to be.

As he continued to seethe he suddenly went still. He looked up, brows furrowing as he felt a presence moving in the shadows. The shadows and the darkness were his domain. So he could feel when there was something lurking within them.

He looked up, finding a black spot on the ceiling, so black it looked like a bottomless pit that devoured light itself. He narrowed his eyes at it, confused before he heard a laugh.

The shadowy patch began to move, heading toward the wall before sliding down it and before him. Then it began to take shape, forming a face that continued to laugh at him. And then Pitch realized what this was.

Who this was.

"Well, well, well," the voice said mockingly, shadowy face an infuriating grin. "If isn't Pitch Black...the _other _Boogeyman."

"You," Pitch Black said hatefully. If there was one thing Pitch hated more than the Guardians, more than even Frost, it was him. "Oogie Boogie," he silently spat.

The shadow laughed at him, voice grating on Pitches ears. "I just came on by to see how you're doing Pitchy Boy, us Boogeyman gotta' look out for each other," Oogie's shadow said with mirth at his associate's current situation.

"Begone insect," Pitch said vehemently.

"Oh don't be like that Pitchy Boy. C'mon now, show us a smile?"

Pitch remained silent, and did not offer any smile. He turned away while making a sound of disgust.

"Nice little pad you got here Pitch. Dark. Homey. And I love the fashion statements on your wrists," Oogie's shadow said to further mock Pitch.

"I heard you were on quite the roll Pitchy Boy. You were all royal flush and about to hit the jackpot, only to roll the snake eyes at the end. Boy do you have the worst luck," Oogie's shadow taunted.

"What do you want Oogie?" Pitch said while his nostrils flared and his nails began biting into his palms.

"Why I remember when you were on top of the world," Oogie said as he ignored Pitch's question. "King of Nightmares, enough power to match the Sorcerer Supreme...but now look at ya. Locked up and barely a match for a boy with ice cubes."

"Enough!" Pitch roared as he leapt to his feet. "When have you held even a shred of what I have Oogie? You're just an insect!" Pitch spat. "I was on the cusp of godhood. Of complete domination. But you?" Pitch began.

"All you've ever done is hide beneath your rocks from light like the insect you are, too afraid to even consider challenging the Pumpkin King like I did Moon Man. Even at my lowest, even where I am now, I am still Pitch Black, and I am far greater than you will ever be!" Pitch shouted in defiance.

It was silent as Oogie's shadow and Pitch stared at each other. Then the shadow began to move, sliding up the wall while Oogie's held Pitch gaze.

"And yet I'm still the one free," Oogie retorted. "While you now live in the darkness...like a bug."

"I was thinking about helping you out of here Pitchy Boy, for old times sake and whatnot. But I think I'll be content to let you rot."

Pitch looked up at the ceiling, watched as Oogie's shadow formed into the dark blotch on the ceiling, moments away from disappearing and leaving him alone.

"Still, I admit I've bit a bit unlucky in the past. But you know what they say about luck, be it good or bad...it's always sure to change," it said before vanishing completely.

With that Pitch was once again alone. With a snort he sat back on his cot. He bowed his head before looking to his manacles. The last thing Oogie had said stuck in his mind, as much as he hated to admit.

And it gave him the will to wait. For one day, he'd have his chance again. One day he'd get out, someway, somehow.

And he'd make everyone pay.

And that made him smile.

* * *

**new chap. **

**This one was inspired by WikiSorcer**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to Everybody!**


	87. Chapter 87

El Chico Malo's robots stared down the two teen heroes as Chico held his hand up, pointing it right at Hiro. He'd dropped all his charm he'd displayed on his date with Spectrum, apparently fully intent on destroying Hiro.

"Not happening!" Spectrum shouted, still in Hiro's arms. "Uh, Hiro, can you let me down?" she whispered to him.

He flinched and blushed, forgetting what position they were in before setting her down. She straightened herself up and fixed her outfit before assuming her hero pose. She placed her hands at her hips and glared.

"That's enough Chico!" she said loudly, making her voice firm.

"Señorita, por favor, step aside," Chico told her.

"No!" Spectrum replied firmly. "Prodigy is my friend. I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I'm flattered by all that you've done, but I won't be kissing you," she told him, hoping an apology would end this fight before it could begin.

"So am I right then?" Chico asked. Spectrum arched a brow. "Do you have feelings for him?" he said as he gestured to Hiro.

Her heroic facade fell away as she blushed at the blatant question. She began fiddling with her hands before glancing back at Hiro. The teen held her stare, brow arched and attention firmly fixed on her as he awaited her response.

"I mean-I-" she stammered awkwardly. Suddenly she was ensnared. She staggered on her feet before catching herself. She glanced down to find some kind of metal contraption wrapped around her, binding her arms to her sides and her scarf to her body.

She and Hiro glanced back to find one of the robots with its hands up, a hole in the center of its palm.

"So me and Prodigio can settle this like hombres," Chico said.

Spectrum narrowed her eyes angrily. "You think these can hold me?" she said in defiance. Her eyes and hair began to emit a yellow glow as she tapped into her telekinetic powers. She began to flex and strain against the cables. The cables stretched and gave a small squeak at her efforts, but they wouldn't snap.

"Any time Spectrum," Hiro told her.

"Hnnnnnnnngggggghnnnnnnnngrrrrrr!" came the sound of Spectrum's efforts to break free. She began making faces in her struggles, but to no avail. She stopped trying and looked up at Hiro with eyes wide in panic.

"I can't break them," she said in shock and dread.

The robots took a step forward and Spectrum and Hiro watched them come. Spectrum tried to break free again, but still the cables wouldn't give. She tried teleporting, hoping she'd reappear out of them, but to her dismay the cables ended up teleporting with her. When she reappeared she ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

She began flopping around like a fish, growling in effort to get free as the robots kept going toward Hiro.

"Any last words...mi amigo?" Chico said with a confident and victorious smirk.

Hiro didn't look as worried as he should have been. "I may hate your guts Chico, but we have a few things in common," he said as he pulled something out from his person. It looked like a little black disk, no bigger than his hand.

"I'm pretty good with machines too," he said. He suddenly threw his object up and at the robots. It hit it in the forehead and stuck to it. It stumbled backwards, limbs beginning to twitch erratically. Hiro raised an arm up, a holographic display and control panel appearing from his glove. He raised his hand up and began touching the holographic display.

And suddenly the robot stopped its erratic behavior. It straightened up and spun around, lashing out with an arm to punch one of the other robots in the face. The robot fell down as Hiro made his hijacked robot attack the others. Chico growled as he whipped out a game controller from behind his back.

He pointed it at one of the robots, assuming manual control as he began to direct it toward the one Hiro was controlling. Hiro smiled, robots were kind of his thing. He felt like he were back in his bot fighting days as he directed his hijacked bot against the four against him.

He had his duck and step back before striking out with a punch that sent the other robot staggering away. He then has his robot go low, reached an arm out and grabbing another's ankle before pulling it off it's feet. He took it out by having his raise its foot up and then stomp and flatten the other's head.

"Get em Prodigy," Spectrum shouted off to the side. She was still trying to free herself. Half sitting on the ground and she flexed and strained against the metal cables. "Stupid thing!" she cursed in frustration.

She saw that it had some kind of center with a red light. She channeled her electric powers, hoping she could short circuit it or something, but it didn't do anything. What's more after a beep it shocked her, returning all of her electricity back at her. She twitched before falling for and emitting a small, "Ow."

Meanwhile Hiro's bot had taken another robot before being overwhelmed. Two robots had either of it's arms and they proceeded to rip both them off.

"Crud," Hiro muttered as it went down. With it gone Chico directed his robots toward Hiro. Hiro dropped his arm and backed away. Chico chuckled darkly as Hiro retreated, Spectrum watched on in worry, still trying to break free from her restraints.

Before the robots could close in on him Hiro raised a hand and pressed a button on his shoulder. From behind him to wings sprang out from the pack on his back. A split second later he shot into the air. Chico growled before sending his robots after him. Thrusters on their back carried them into the air and after Hiro.

Hiro flew lower over the San Francisco bay, making toward the golden gate bridge with the robots in pursuit.

Spectrum meanwhile was continuing to flop around in frustration. Nothing she did able to free herself of the cable.

"You may as well give up Señorita," Chico told her. "Those cables are made from titanium alloy. They're almost indestructible."

"You crazy-Oh I'm going to punch you in the face! Get these off of me!" she shouted at him angrily.

Meanwhile the robots were right on Hiro's tail. He glanced back finding the robots gaining. He made for base of one the Golden Gate bridge's towers. The robots were still steadily gaining on him as he continued toward the tower. One of them pulled ahead, arm reached out to grab him when he suddenly barrel rolled to the right, narrowly missing colliding with the toward and shooting by it. But the robot couldn't maneuver as well, colliding with the tower and exploding.

It's companion fared better, listing to the side enough to avoid a collision. Hiro kept going, glancing back to find to see he was still being chased. He took a turn upward before spinning to fly over the top of the bridge before heading back toward Pier 39.

"Ooooh I freaking hate you!" Spectrum shouted, still bound and still angry.

Chico ignored her, fingers on his controller as he continued to send his robot after Hiro. Hiro got closer and closer to Pier 39, spying Spectrum still bound and Chico still controlling the robot. He narrowed his eyes before dropping altitude, he began to slow down as he got closer and closer, making a beeline right for Chico.

Chico backed away as Hiro got closer, and then Hiro deactivated his jetpack. His momentum kept him going and with a shout he ended up barreling into Chico, tackling him down to the ground. The two teen boys went rolling across the ground in a mess of limbs.

Hiro pinned Chico to the ground and grabbed the controller. But suddenly Chico managed to flip them over. The boy wrestled along the ground as Spectrum watched from the sidelines.

"Kick his butt Prodigy!" she shouted on his behalf. She saw the last robot land on the Pier and stomp its way toward Hiro and Chico still fighting. Getting worried for her friend she got her feet under her and charged it. She used her telekinetic power to rocket off the ground and toward it. She lowered her chin and put on a burst of speed.

She rammed into its side, the crash wrecking the frame as wires, nut, bolts, and screws flew from it. The robot staggered sideways before falling into the water, its exposed wires touched the water and ended up electrocuting itself. It sank below the water as Spectrum teetered, steps shaky and world spinning, the colliding of her head with the robot's metal frame ringing her bell.

The boys had temporarily paused the fighting, having seen Spectrum blitz the robot. The boys had made their way to their feet, and both of them had fists cocked back in preparation for a punch.

Chico overcame his surprise first, throwing a punch at Hiro's helmeted face. But Hiro had been given a few basic pointer in fist fighting by a member of his team. So he jerked his head back, avoiding the fist before throwing a quick jab that connected with Chico's chin.

The teen villain apparently had a glass jaw, as that one punch sent him to the ground like a sack of rocks. Hiro stared down at the downed Chico, looking at his fist in surprise.

"Nice shot," Spectrum said as she came up behind him.

"Thanks," Hiro said as he turned to her.

"Now can you please get this thing off of me?" she asked. Hiro hummed as he eyed what he believed to be the locking mechanism on the device holding Spectrum. He extended a hand and gave it a tap.

And then it came to a life, a red light began to flash before it began beeping ominously in quick succession. The two teens exchanged a glance.

"That can't be good," Hiro said as he held her gaze.

"Correcto mi amigo."

Spectrum and Hiro glanced back to see Chico, on the ground but conscious. In his hand he had what looked like some kind of remote with a single red button on it.

"If I can't have her-" he began, before Hiro kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

He turned to find Spectrum's face pale. She sank to the ground, eyes wide. "Oh god...I'm going to die," she muttered.

"You're not going to die," Hiro reassured her. He took off his helmet and knelt down, he looked into her eyes and gave her a smile. "You're fine, ok? I'm a genius remember?"

Spectrum held his gaze, not knowing how he could be so calm. But with one last smile Hiro turned his attention back to the lock. He hummed before extending his hand, from the tips of his gloves small tools popped out. Using a small flat blade on his index finger he managed to get it into a groove before getting the control panel off.

Inside he eyed the many wire and components on the lock, he gave another casual hum. Truth was he was just as nervous, having never disarmed an explosive before. But Hiro knew tech, it was his life, it was who he was.

It was his superpower.

He extended a hand as the beeps got faster and faster. Spectrum swallowed as Hiro extended a blade, fingering a wire. With a breath and a deft flick he cut through it.

A moment later the most joyous thing the two of them could hear sounded in the air.

Silence.

The beeping had stopped and the light had faded. With the slice of another wire the cables went slack and the entire thing fell off of her. Hiro picked it up before tossing it into the waters of the San Francisco bay.

He wiped some sweat off his brow and checked Spectrum over. She was just sitting there, legs jelly and her near death experience.

"You may have won this round Prodigio!" came an angry shout.

Hiro glanced over his shoulder to find Chico had made his way back to his high tech flying motorcycle. It was rising into the air and Chico was giving him a hate filled glare.

"We'll settle this another day mi amigo! El Chico Malo will have his revenge!"

Hiro glared back, uncaring that his face was exposed. "Hasta luego, _mi amigo_," he replied just loud enough for Chico to hear.

They held each other's gaze before Chico revved the engine of his bike and then flew off. Hiro watched him go, deciding to let him go for the day.

"Look like I have a nemesis," Hiro said to himself. "Interesting day. This will be a fun story for the guys." With that he turned on his heel to check on Spectrum once again, only to be scooped up and spun in fast circles.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Spectrum cried as she spun Hiro around, arms around his middle as she easily lifted him off the ground. Hiro wheezed a little, her grip almost too tight and constricting.

She set him down and he took a breath. And before he could do anything she floated off the ground and leaned in. Hiro's eyes bulged in his sockets as he felt her moist wet lips press against his cheek.

"Mwah!" went Spectrum as she gave him a kiss in thanks.

Spectrum was so overcome by joy and gratitude and being alive that she'd just reacted. She didn't think anything of it as a moment later she was high in the air, spinning giddily and laughing at being alive.

Hiro remained on the spot as his brain went through a quick reboot. Then he raised a hand up and placed it over his cheek before looking up. Spectrum was still dancing in the air and he stared up at her.

He wondered if this counted as his first kiss. Did cheek kisses counts? If they did then did that mean Aunt Cass' kisses counted. He stopped overthinking and decided to just enjoy the moment.

Spectrum eventually came down and gave him another hug. "You're so awesome Hiro!"

"Uh...no problem," he said awkwardly. She set him down and she beamed at him. It made him blush and he coughed into his hand. "So, now that that's over, what do you want to do?"

"Well...we do have the park to ourselves now," she offered.

And thus the two of them enjoyed the park. Going on the carousel, getting caricatures done, and more before finally going to the little island restaurant. They were seated and served, and as they were waiting for their food Spectrum gave Hiro a soft and sincere, "Sorry Hiro."

When he arched a brow she elaborated. "You were right about Chico. He was crazy," she said. She sighed, "And I guess I let all this attention go to my head. I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment.

"Well," Hiro began, blushing a bit. He didn't want to admit that a majority of his accusations and suspicions toward Chico were rooted in jealousy. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For implying that no guy would go through all this trouble for you," he said. He began fingering a fork to avoid looking into her eyes. "You're pretty awesome...so I can see why a guy might do this...maybe," he said awkwardly with a blush.

Spectrum blinked before a bright smile began to creep onto her face. The table began to shake due to to the rush of joy swelling up within her heart. She took note of this and reigned it in.

She propped her chin onto her hands and stared at him in a girlish manner. Hiro blushed and suddenly became very interested in their surroundings.

And thus the two teens had their dinner, putting their hectic day behind them and enjoying each other's company. Putting aside Spectrum's date and Hiro's newfound arch enemy.

Just another day in the life of a teenage superhero.

* * *

**DisnWorks: Possibly, still too early for a civil war event.**

**Happy 2017 everyone! My New's Year Resolution is get a gf. Wish me luck! and submit requests of course. **


	88. Chapter 88

Hiro rode up the elevator to his hotel room in silence as he contemplated the day. Everything was going fine with his internship. He was learning a lot and making a few connections for the future. Once he was finished with college he was seriously hoping to find a spot at Haddock Industries and DunBroch Corp.

Still, he couldn't help but be a little sad that his internship was almost over. Soon he'd head back to San Fransokyo. And while he was definitely looking forward to seeing his friends, aunt, and home city once again he'd miss what he was leaving behind.

Like the people within the company. The researchers and his fellow interns, many of which he'd found to be good company. And of course...he'd miss Riley too. It was more than just their heroic team ups that he'd definitely remember and miss fondly. It was also because she was the first friend he'd made that was his own age.

It had been kind of nice hanging out with someone his own age. Not that he didn't like his older friends, but there were some things he couldn't connect with them on due to the age gap between them. Yet he'd never been able to make friends with people his own age due to his astounding intelligence, until he'd met Riley.

Unlike most people his own age who made fun of him for being absurdly smart, Riley found it to be amazing, like his very own superpower. And her considering him to be amazing when compared to what she was capable of, and the people she'd met, that was saying something.

And of course...deep down he'd miss Riley for an entirely different reason.

He kind of had a crush on her.

The only thing was that he didn't know quite what to do with his feelings. He'd never really been close enough to any girls to harbor any feelings like this. And he lived in Japan and was set to head back soon, so even if he did tell her how he felt...what then?

The elevator doors opened on his floor and he stepped out. He sighed as he made his way to his room. He pulled out his key card and unlocked the door, and as he stepped inside he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket to see he'd gotten a text from Riley.

He read it off:

_Hey Hiro. Hope work was ok. If you're free do you want to come by and hang out?_

_:)_

Hiro couldn't help but smile at the prospect of hanging out. Even if it was just watching a movie or helping her with homework he always enjoyed her company. He replied with a positive answer as he entered his room and sat at his desk with a swivel chair where his laptop was set up.

Then he set his phone down and patiently awaited her response. But while he'd been replying to her he hadn't realized something was off. There was something in the room. Something that hadn't been there when he'd left.

"Hiro Hamada," came a voice behind him.

Hiro let out a yelp and leapt out of his chair before whirling around to see someone sitting on a lounging chair by the bed.

It was an older gentleman in a grey suit. He had a long face and greying hair that was cut short. His face was blank as he simply stared back at Hiro, arms resting on the armrests and his legs crossed.

"Who-Who the heck are you?" Hiro asked in bewilderment.

The man waited a beat before he replied. "You can relax Mr. Hamada. My name is Dicker. Ricker Dicker, director of the NSA," the man, Dicker, replied evenly.

Hiro arched a brow, trying to keep his facial feature smooth. He relaxed a bit, shoulder lowering ever so slightly. "The National Supers Agency?" Hiro asked. Dicker nodded in confirmation. "Ok...why are you in my room?" he asked, though considering who this man was he had an inkling as to why he was here.

"I thought it was time the NSA reached out to you. And I wanted to give my personal thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For continuing your...extracurricular activities while in the city. You helped save a lot of people while also alerting us to Syndrome's return. We had no idea he was still alive."

Hiro's eyes widened for half a second. If he knew he'd helped stop Syndrome then that could only mean… "Uh, I think you have me confused with someone else sir. I'm just here on an internship."

Dicker stared blankly at him in silence for a moment. "There's no need to lie Mr. Hamada. The NSA knows all about you and your team back home. The _Big Hero 6_, I believe you're called?"

Hiro froze up all over at being called out on his secret identity. Dicker raised a hand calmly. "As I said before, you can relax Hiro. We've been watching you for some time now. Long before you formed your team."

Sensing no ill intent and seeing how lying any further would be pointless Hiro took a seat. "You've been watching me? But I don't any powers. I'm not a super."

"True. But the NSA tends to flag people like you."

"Like me?"

"Geniuses," Dicker clarified. "You'd be surprised how often it's not the strongest villains, but the smartest that are capable of putting the world in jeopardy. So when we get wind of anyone with an IQ like yours, we tend to observe them. Very closely."

"Ah," Hiro said, blinking as he comprehended what he'd been told. "Ok. So you know about me and my team, is that the only reason you're here?"

Dicker's lips quirked upward into a small smile. "Very astute Hiro. Yes, there is another reason I'm here," Dicker began.

"You see Hiro, the NSA works with governments around the world in monitoring and employing supers for national, and global defense. I came here to try and persuade you, the leader of the Big Hero 6, to become a government signed team."

"Government signed?"

"Yes. You'd be official government's agents. With special clearance and access to various resources and even certain powers, all while being backed by the government of Japan and the NSA."

Hiro hummed in thought as he contemplated the offer. "Still, that means in the end we'd have to answer to the Japanese government, right?"

"Indeed," Dicker confirmed.

Hiro pressed his lips together. He could certainly see the benefits of being government signed heros. But he could see some drawback that could come with being tied to the government. "I think I'll have to pass. For now at least. My team and I do fine on our own."

If Dicker was disappointed he didn't show it. He didn't even seem all that surprised. "Very well. It's common for most heroes to want to stick to themselves. There are certainly benefits to being independent," Dicker said with a casual shrug.

"Now one last matter," Dicker said. "I'd also like to make you a consultant for the NSA."

Hiro arched a brow. "Consultant?"

Dicker nodded. "Yes. You see Hiro, the NSA has some of the greatest minds in the world in its employ, all helping us combat the menace of super villains, among other threats. But even they occasionally find themselves stumped. So it never hurts to have a genius in your corner. Especially the ninth smartest person in the world."

Hiro blinked and flinched, eyes narrowing at Dicker's last words. "Ninth? Me?"

"That's what we have you pegged as at the moment. You should be proud. Given your age being considered the ninth most intelligent person in the world is quite the achievement."

"Only the ninth?" Hiro asked. He couldn't help but be slightly offended

"Well you might have placed higher if you'd done something worthwhile instead of taking a year off after graduating high school doing nothing but bot fighting," Dicker pointed out. "But since you're so young you're ranking in likely to change in the future."

"Ninth? Who are the eight in front of me?" Hiro asked, genuinely curious.

"Anyway," Dicker said as he ignored the question. "What do you say Mr. Hamada? Can the NSA count on you in times of need?"

Hiro was still very curious as to who the eight people in the world who placed higher than him. But he pushed it aside for later. "Alright. Sure. I'll do what I can," Hiro said with a nod.

Dicker gave a smile as he stood up. "Glad to hear it," he said. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a business card. He took a few steps forward and offered it to Hiro, who accepted it a moment later.

"If you ever need the NSA for anything don't hesitate to call," Dicker said. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Hamada. Enjoy the rest of your stay in San Francisco," he said as he began making for the door.

Hiro watched him go, staring at his back as he paused at the door. "Oh, and one more thing," Dicker said as his hand was curled around the door knob. Hiro arched a brow, wondering what more he had so to say.

"Do proceed cautiously with Riley Andersen. Relationships between heroes can get a bit...tricky," he revealed.

Hiro's eyes widened and his face began to burn as Dicker finally showed himself out, closing the door behind him. Hiro went to the door, listening to Dicker's footsteps as they got further away. He opened his door and peeked his head out, only to catch a glimpse of Dicker's leg as he stepped into the elevator and it shut behind him.

Hiro went back into his room. He eyed the card in his hand as he processed what just happened. Dicker seemed like a trustworthy guy. And he'd given him a choice to not become affiliated with the NSA of Japanese government, which he couldn't help but respect.

He decided to discuss this with the team later, before looking to his table and seeing that his phone was flashing. He hadn't realized he'd gotten a text during his conversation with Dicker. As he made his way over he found it was from Riley. With a smile he got ready and grabbed his things before heading out to see her.

As he rode the elevator down his content smile faded. One of the things Dicker had said still stuck in his head.

"Only the ninth?"

* * *

**new chap**


	89. Chapter 89

Olympus.

Realm and home of the Greek pantheon. The Olympians, beings who came from a higher plane of existence that once carved out their own territory in ancient greece. They'd been hailed as gods for the extraordinary powers they innately possessed. The people of ancient greece worshiped them, building temples, and providing offerings all in their name, all of which fed their power.

But as time went on their worshipers moved on and their religion died out. And thus they left earth for Olympus, their existence fading into legends, and only a few of their relics remaining on earth.

Almost all the gods and their kin resided in Olympus. The otherworldly realm looked like a huge expanse of clouds. Dotting the expanse were building and structures also made from clouds, yet solid, incomprehensible to humans.

Resting in one of these small domed structures was a strange being. For she too was a god, only not an Olympian.

Sariatu stared up at the ceiling blankly, on bed rest like she'd been almost since she'd come here. Sariatu was a kami, a shinto god hailing from Japan. She'd been brought here to recuperate and heal, hoping the celestial energies of Olympus could reignite the cinders of divinity left inside of her.

It was working...to a degree. Her body was slowly taking them in, she could feel it. Unlike when she was on earth she no longer slipped into her catatonic state. But it was taking longer than she'd hoped to restore her godly essence.

From what she and the other gods could gather, the energies of Olympus weren't quite the same as the energies of her home. So while her body was taking it in, it just wasn't as fast.

Sariatu sighed as she continued to stare at the fluffy ceiling from her bed. She couldn't put into words how much she missed her beloved son. She wanted so badly to leave this place and return to him. But what good could she do while still in her weakened state? She could never be the mother he deserved, not like this.

With one last breath she sat up. She turned and got up off her bed. Her feet touched the soft floor before she grabbed her lyre, a gift from Hera and Zeus while she stayed here, and left her borrowed domicile.

She went on a stroll, walking by the various Olympians who eyed her curiously. Never before had a god from another pantheon walked among them, so she was an odd sight. Sariatu ignored their stares, not even acknowledging them as she went by.

Eventually she was staring at the golden gates of Olympus. She was so tempted to grasp the gates and pull them open. To leave and return to her son. Her hands twitched at her sides, and without her knowing it one of her hands began to rise and extend toward them.

"Sariatu," came a voice behind her that brought her to her senses. She sighed and let her hand drop before turning to face the queen of Olympus. The goddess stood there, form glowing from her divinity.

"Hera," she greeted respectfully.

"It's time to continue your treatment," Hera said. Sariatu nodded as she stepped away from the gates of Olympus and towards Hera, eventually walking at her side as she led her away.

"I know how you feel Sariatu," Hera said aloud as they walked. "I'm a mother too. So I know how it much it aches to be away from your son."

"It truly does," Sariatu said softly. "It hurts so much more than I thought possible."

Hera only nodded in understanding. "I know dear. I feel that same pain every time Hercules leaves us," she said as she thought of her son. "I understand why he goes. But it doesn't stop the pain. It doesn't make me miss him any less and pray he'd return to us."

Sariatu felt an empathy between herself and Hera. As mothers, they understood each other. They often spoke, exchanging stories of their children. But of all of them Hera favored Hercules. It broke Hera's heart every time he left Olympus to return to the mortal world. But as his mother it was also her duty to support and accept his decisions.

But it never made it any easier.

The two goddesses sat together as Hera's daughter, Hebe, brought a goblet of ambrosia, drink of the gods. Hera took it and dismissed her daughter before offering it to Sariatu. Sariatu accepted the goblet before beginning to drink.

Hera watched her, noting the faint glow that began to emanate off Sariatu's skin as the godly and magical elixir helped rejuvenate her divine powers. Her body glowed a faint white, and when she had finished she lowered the goblet and handed it back to Hera. Hera accepted it and set it aside, before studying Sariatu closely.

The glow remained for a few moments before receding. But it had lasted longer than the time before, and it was a sign of progress.

"Let us continue," Hera said. Hera then looked up and called out, "Artemis!"

A moment later a golden whirlwind swirled before them before dissipating. Standing in its place was another goddess.

"Hera, ma'am," Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the wilds, greeted the queen of Olympus. The Goddess of the Hunt was tall and bronze skinned. She had brown hair with deer horns poking out from it and wore an old greek style dress and sandals. Then she looked to Sariatu and gave her a smile. "Hey there Sari. How ya doin today hon'?" she asked.

"Well," Sariatu replied formally.

"Time for another healing session. I'll leave you to it Artemis," Hera said. With that Hera said a goodbye to the goddesses before leaving them be.

With that Artemis came around behind Sariatu and placed her hands on her shoulders. Then she closed her eyes and began transferring some of her godly energies into her. Sariatu closed her eyes and let Artemis work.

Like herself, Artemis was a moon deity. Which meant their energies were similar. In addition Artemis was also a goddess of healing.

"Don't you worry yer pertty little head Sari. Ah'll have ya right as rain in no time," Artemis said to make conversation.

"I hope so Artemis," Sariatu said quietly. Overall Sariatu liked Artemis. The goddess was friendly and welcoming to her despite being a foreign god. Though she found the way Artemis spoke to be very strange, and so unlike the other gods on Olympus.

After their healing session the two goddesses faced each other. Artemis held out her hand, and with a flash of yellow light and sword appeared in it. Sariatu did the same, eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to summon her divine powers. This part of her healing was akin to trying to exercise an atrophied muscle

She remembered how she used to be able to do these things Artemis could do so easily, but now everything was a struggle. She frowned, hand shaking as she curled her fingers around her wrist, trying to force out her power. The air before her open hand began to shimmer and shine as she began to bring it out.

She made it take shape, trying to summon a sword. But in the end she only managed to materialize a tanto. She scowled at the weapon in her hand. Its size a reminder of how weak she now was.

"Kind of tiny, ain't it darling?" Artemis teased. Sariatu looked up with a frown as Artemis took a battle stance. Sariatu sighed, deciding to make the most of what she had before taking a battle stance as well.

The two of them sparred for as long as Sariatu could manage before she collapsed in exhaustion. Artemis declared their session over before helping her up and passing on some of her energy to help her recuperate. And then they sat there, Sariatu began to play on her lyre as Artemis kept a hand on her shoulder to heal her.

"Thinking about that boy of yers Sari?" Artemis asked.

Sariatu's fingers momentarily stopped their playing. But with a sigh she resumed. "Yes," she answered honestly.

"Ah'm sure that boy of yers is just fine," Artemis said to reassure her. "He's with that there Philoctetes, greatest trainer of heroes there ever was."

"This...Philoctetes...trained Hercules, correct?"

Artemis nodded in confirmation. "You betcha he did. Turned him from a scrawny runt, bless his heart, into the greatest hero greece saw."

That was reassuring to hear, she couldn't deny. So with her mind at ease, at least for the moment, she continued to play. Artemis began slicing up some golden apples for them to share and providing the former goddess with company.

Sariatu did her best to focus on her healing. She had to put her health first, for now at least. But once she was better she'd return to Kubo and make up for all he'd done for her. She looked up as she continued to pluck notes, mind beginning to wander as she wondered what he was doing now.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Sariatu's son, the young one eyed demigod, was currently about to face off against a creature many times his size. Draped around his shoulders was the skin of a lion, and in his hand was his mother's shamisen.

Despite the massive difference in height of his opponent he stood firm. He watched as it stomped toward the downed maiden crawling backwards to get away. Steeling his nerves and gathering his courage he took a breath.

"If you must blink, do it now!" he shouted. The creature stopped, glancing back to meet the gaze of the demigod. "For if you fidget or look away, even for an instant, our hero is sure to perish!" he shouted

And so Kubo was about to continue the long legacy of many that had come before him. And in doing so, begin his own story, his own legend that perhaps would someday rival the demigods' of old.

The legend of Kubo.

* * *

**new chap**

**and to those wondering, yes. Dr. Cockroach and Hiccup are both in the eight individuals above Hiro is intelligence. So is syndromef**


End file.
